Home
by Beautiful Nightmare
Summary: *COMPLETE* After 10 long years away she's back in L.A. Back in the land of fast cars, fast life and faster people. Now she's trying to experience everything for herself at whatever pace she desires.
1. Prologue

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: *insert witty disclaimer here* _Gimme __the __Light_ belongs to Sean Paul.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> This story takes place two years after the last heist. Leon, Letty and Dom ran to Mexico for six months before returning after the investigation was dropped due to lack of evidence. Mia is good. Vince is great. And Jesse lives simply because I wanted him to.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Background<strong>**Info:** I started writing this in, gosh, must have been late 2002/early 2003. I got bored of writing but have found myself wondering if I can reignite that passion I once had. This story has been edited with quite a few changes. Obviously it also doesn't follow the storyline of the movies since I began it before I had seen the next four movies.

**Prologue**

Grinning, Shorty leaned forward to turn the volume up, thankful that her boys had taken the time to make her a goodbye playlist. Granted most of the playlist featured pop songs they knew she hated, but amongst the trash were a few gems. She was truly going to miss them, wild and devious; they had been her entire world for the last ten years. However, the time had come for her to return home, for her to take her rightful place beside her team. Her family.

Concentrating on the road ahead, she shifted absently and weaved through the traffic all the while singing as loud as humanely possible. Laughing when she realized that her boys were right – she really could not sing for shit. Shrugging to herself she continued to drown out the music.

_Jus __gimme __the __light,__  
>and <em>_pass __the __dro.  
>Bust <em>_another __bottle __of __moe.  
>Gal <em>_dem __in __me __sight,  
>and <em>_I __gots __to __know.  
>Which <em>_one __is __gonna __catch __my __flow.__  
>Cause <em>_I__'__m __in __a __the __vibes,  
>and <em>_I __got __my __dough.  
>Gurl <em>_dem __lookin __hype,  
>and <em>_I __gots __to __know..._

Glancing at the car beside her she saw a young business man shifting his eyes between the road and her. Obviously he either thought she was insane or he could hear the awful noise spilling from her mouth through the closed windows. Perhaps though, he did not know the meaning of road trip. She sang louder.

_Could __I __be __your __protector,  
>your <em>_buff __in __every __sector.  
>Every <em>_man __around __dem,  
>wanna <em>_turn __your __inspector,  
>but <em>_you __no __let __them __sweat __ya..._

Grinning widely Shorty looked at the man once more and winked before weaving around him and speeding off.

After days of driving the city had finally come into view and for the first time in ten years she realized how much she had missed it. Sure New York had a great nightlife, pretty decent street racing, incredibly hot men, and generally a good atmosphere – it did however lack something L.A. did not. Like palm trees, warm Ocean water, her family, and of course giggling bimbos. One could not forget the idiots, it was as if L.A. was synonymous with bimbos. Los Angeles definitely had more of them than New York. Maybe stupid people just migrated here.

Turning left the city started fading away only to be replaced with residential areas. Casting her eyes to the time she groaned inwardly. 3:23 and counting. She was late and her brother was going to have her head on a spit, roasting, before she could even begin to lie about traffic.

Pulling quickly into a local drug store she slammed the car to a stop, scaring a mother and child. Snatching her keys from the ignition she grabbed a ten from her wallet and slid out. Setting the alarm over her shoulder the mother muttered "Lunatic" as she ushered her child away.

Smirking at the woman, Shorty pushed her sunglasses into her hair. She sought out a bottle of water, a Twix bar, and a small box of tampons as fast as she could. Throwing the cash on the counter she stepped back into the California sun.

In every direction she could see young children playing in sprinklers and her mind immediately wandered to her backyard pool. The minute she was home she planned to take full advantage of the cool water. Sliding back into her car Shorty pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes and dropped her purchases onto the passenger's seat. 3:36. She was sixteen minutes late. Now she was really knee deep in the proverbial shit.

Turning onto another residential street she began recognizing the community around her. Like the park where she broke her first nose in a fight at the tender age of 10. Like the house where she smashed a window with a brick because the little girl had keyed her brother's car. Like the curb she had broken her wrist on when she had tried her first kick flip. Like the hill where she first kissed a boy from down the street. Everything looked familiar, except the houses. Had they all been painted the same damn white while she was gone? Whatever happened to variety?

Most of the homes in this area had already resembled each other without slapping the same paint on every house. She just hoped she could find hers without any trouble. 3:40. Two more minutes and she could expect a phone call asking where she was and what trouble she had gotten herself into this time.

However, before she could worry about getting lost she saw it straight ahead. Her house, at the end of the cul-de-sac. It looked much smaller than it had when she was younger, and more faded. Or was that a new coat of paint? Had the team painted over the white with a dingy gray? Now that was variety!

Five high performance vehicles were crowded along the street. She was definitely home. And that was definitely her cell ringing as she pulled into the driveway and parked next to her brother's Honda. Pulling the phone from the cup holder and flipping it opened she listened. No need to say hello. She knew who it was and she knew she was about to get an earful. "Where the fuck you at?"

Snorting into the phone she answered before her brother could launch into another lecture about getting him and the team all worked up. "In my car, on the driveway. Where you all at?"

"What the hell you doin' on the driveway?"

"Oh, you know, just admiring the pavement," she laughed. The call ending was her brother's response. Shorty shook her head in amusement and stepped from the car. She leaned against it comfortably and almost immediately the front door opened and her brother rushed out. He had not changed much since the last time she had seen him three years prior when the team had come to visit her in New York.

He was still as handsome as ever with a shaved head, big expressive chocolate eyes and slightly darker skin than her own. Another problem with living in New York. Her skin had lost its California tan. Her brother wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her to his chest. Hugging him back she breathed in his scent. He still smelt the same, hell he even dressed the same. She could always count on him to be the same guy she had always idolized. The same guy who taught her everything she knew about cars. The same guy who taught her how to fight. The same guy who got her out of all the shit she always ended up in.

"Bout time," he smiled down at her.

"Hell yeah it is!" shouted a voice from the doorstep. Shorty pushed herself away from her brother and looked towards the four other people crowded around the door anxiously. They looked at her cautiously, checking her over as it she was a mirage. As it she was an imposter. She returned the gaze before they all rushed her, bodies pushing her back into her brother from the force. She was enveloped in hug after hug as she was passed from man to man. Questions were fired at her left and right and trying to answer them all was exhausting. Soon she was resorting to nodding and shaking her head to answer. The welcome was expected but still surprising. She knew they had missed her, but she never realized just how much. The reception she received was enough to tell her it was a hell of a lot.

"YO! Give the girl some air," yelled her brother. The bodies around her separated slowly, caution again written on their faces. Shorty laughed. Did they think she was leaving again? Hell, she had not wanted to leave in the first place. Her brother threw an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the house with the team following close behind. "Sure glad your ass is home".

"No shit vato," Shorty answered softly. No shit. She was home. Finally.


	2. Chapter One

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _"No __shit __vato," __Shorty __answered __softly. __No __shit. __She __was __home. __Finally._

**Chapter One**

_Two __weeks __later..._

"The hell is takin' so damn long?" shouted Shorty's brother from the top of the stairs.

Rolling her eyes at her reflection in the mirror she matched him shout for shout, "Chill! I'll be up in a damn second." Shorty could hear her brother muttering from the living room and the rest of the team snickering at the display. Why was he getting so worked up? Did he think the races would start without him or something? Every racer in town knew the team was going to show tonight. So why was he making with the trip case?

Stepping away from the vanity she looked herself over once more in the mirror. Deciding she looked fine she grabbed her wallet, stuck it in her back pocket and clipped the chain onto her belt. Now all she needed was her elusive keys and cell. Might as well start anywhere. Tossing the duvet and pillows around her bed she found used socks, a bra, and a pair of her brothers jeans that she had "borrowed" and fully planned on giving back. Once he got a better pair. But for good measure she hid them under her bed. Looking over her desk, the dresser, the vanity, the bathroom and finally her laundry hamper she was no closer to finding either the phone or the keys. What were the chances that the team had them? Snatching a hoodie from the closet she stomped up the stairs two at a time.

Having heard Shorty making her way up the stairs the team had already started towards the door, eager to get to the Saturday night races. She followed right on their heels. "Yo! Who's got my keys?" she called. A hand a few bodies ahead of her shot into the air and jingled them before tossing them back to her. She caught them with ease and called "Cell?"

Her brother smiled to himself as he handed her the cell. She never could find her shit when she needed it. "That what took your ass so damn long?" he asked as he locked the front door and moved towards his car.

"Maybe," she winked at him and shouted to the rest "Let's do this!"

The team all slid into their cars, engines revving and filling the air with its beautiful call and smell. Shorty followed the team as they made their way through the streets of L.A. Around her she could see other racers cruising, all of them likely to end up in the same place. The warehouse district. Usually bustling with business during the day, it was always deserted at night. The lights in the area having all been broken or burnt out and never fixed cast the streets into complete darkness.

Complete darkness, until of course you neared the meet up point between the two main warehouses. The car lights combined with the neon glow and pounding music would alert anyone to what was going on. Following her team through the crowd, one by one they all backed into a spot and stepped from their respective cars. Throwing her coat onto her seat through the window and sliding her cell into her back pocket she sat on the hood of her brother's car where the rest of the team had gathered. Shorty turned to her brother and laughed when she saw he had a woman under each arm already. Man, did he work fast. "You racin' tonight?" she questioned. He shook his head at her and returned his attention to the girls hanging on his every word. Well that sucked. Blown off for a bunch of racer chasers. Made a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Jumping off the car, Shorty walked along the long line of cars before setting her sights on a small group of guys crouched in a huddle. Observing from a distance for a minute she knew she had found something better to do than standing around. Honestly, who could pass up a chance to roll dice? Pulling a wad of bills from her wallet she stepped up to the group and waited.

"Baby, I got a woman at home. I ain't looking for pussy," laughed one of the men before he turned to look up at her.

So that was how they were going to play. Well she liked it rough. And she was definitely going to enjoy taking these guys for all they were worth. "Outstanding, cause I'm not offering it. Only here to pocket your money fool."

"Is that right?" he asked before standing up to his full height and looking down at her.

"That's right," she countered, attitude in full swing.

He looked her over. Searching for something. Checking perhaps to see if she could roll with the big boys. His eyes traveled the length of her body seemingly measuring her ability, and all the while she kept a steady gaze. Chump. Trying to intimidate her. Shorty narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Bitch please.

His laughter crept from his body slowly. A low rumbling that soon gave way to a wide grin. He threw a fist out for her to touch and looked down at the rest of his crew. "I like this girl,' nodding his acceptance and pointing at each man in turn he introduced them. "That's Levis, Draden, Jimmy, Luke, Ben, Reese and I'm Spence."

"Shorty," she glanced around the small group. Well, this was going to be fun. She dropped the cash into the pile and crouched beside Levis.

"Well shit, looks like we got ourselves a big spender," Draden smiled at her.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Miss Shorty," laughed Spence and he handed her the dice.

Soon after she was in hysterics, unable to believe the stories she was hearing. She quickly decided that Luke passing out after a few too many and waking up with an unflattering haircut was her favourite. Mentally filing this group of guys on her friend list she continued right on winning their money. The people in L.A. definitely rolled on higher stakes than New York. This was too easy. It was like taking candy from a baby, highly amusing and equally as rewarding. And look at that. It was her turn again. That was when she noticed her brother walking around looking for someone. No doubt he was searching the crowd for her. She had been gone for close to an hour and as he passed her she caught what he was saying. "Where the hell did she disappear to?" Turning to another teammate he snarled, "Your ass was supposed to be watchin' her!"

Shorty let them pass her by. No way was she giving up such a huge payload. She had already cashed in on close to eight grand. Her team would call her when they really started worrying about her.

It was less than fifteen minutes before her phone was ringing. Flipping it open she answered with a cheeky, "Yo!"

"Shorty? Where you at?" the voice asked. She could hear her brother in the background asking the same thing with a few personal touches. Yeah. Big brother was pissed.

"I'm rollin' with Spence's crew."

"Shit," was muttered and Shorty could hear rustling and a soft voice relaying the information he had received to her big brother.

Again she heard her brother's voice in the background. Quite clearly, in fact. "Figures she'd hook up with them. Can't never be flowers and butterflies. Always gotta be thugs and gangstas."

Shorty laughed when he finished his rant. What the hell had he just said? The phone was passed to her brother and a faint "There she is," alerted her to the fact that they had spotted her.

"Shorty, I want you to meet someone."

"Ok, give me a few."

"Now," her brother answered.

"Just a sec."

"No, Now!"

"Yeah. Fine. Bye," Shorty answered and hung up. The die were handed to her again and she rolled. Who did her brother think he was? Who was he to order her around?

"Shorty!" he yelled from his spot. "Shorty!"

"Well boys, looks like I'm out," she said to the group. "Brother bein' all overbearing and protective. Even mentioned fruit and bats or some shit."

"SHORTY!"

Spence laughed as she got to her feet. "Brothers never like me."

"MICHAEL!" Oh shit. Now her brother was really pissed. He was using her real name. A name that had not been uttered in a long time. This was not good.

"Be seeing you Miss Shorty," Spence said.

"MICHAEL!"

"You betcha!" Shorty answered.

"MIKE!" her brother shouted. He had shortened her real name now. She was in trouble. Who could be so damn great that he needed to introduce her to them this second?

"MIKE!"

She had better move fast or she was going to hear the name she hated most. She smiled at the group. Time to face the music.

"MIKEY!" And there it was. That goddamn name she hated with a passion.

Shorty snapped around like a tornado." Jesus Hector! What the fuck?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong>R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _Shorty __snapped __around __like __a __tornado. __"Jesus __Hector! __What __the __fuck?"_

**Chapter Two**

Shorty was standing in front of Hector before he even realized she had moved. He glanced behind her and smirked. That was his girl. Causing a rampage and leaving disaster in her wake. Maybe he should have warned everyone to clear a path for her. Too late now. Besides, it was funnier this way. Girls clad in barely anything were picking themselves up off the pavement. Throwing dirty looks at Shorty's back, they latched onto the nearest racer and enjoyed their catch. Leeches. Every last one of them. And bristling in his face ready to knock off his shit eating grin was his baby sister.

"Well?" she seethed.

It amazed him how similar yet so different they were. Sure he was a big guy and had a bunch of muscle behind him, but he was in no way naive to the fact that she could land any guy here on his ass in a matter of seconds. Maybe shipping her off to New York had not been the best of ideas. She had been sent to a fancy girl's academy to "make something of herself." Or that was what their pops had said, but they all knew it was to keep her out of trouble. The girl was always either causing shit, in a car, or in a fight. Being brought home in a police cruiser a couple months before her thirteenth birthday was the last straw. Three days later she was in New York and soon after running with the same type of crew they had sent her away from. She remained there for ten years. So. Obviously not the brightest idea.

Brains, brawn and beauty combined with shapely legs made her one deadly woman to mess with. She stood at 5'8" on a frame defined by feminine curves in all the right places. Years of sports and hanging out in the streets had left her trim, toned, and muscular. Her skin was caramel like her brothers and maybe even a little darker now that she had been lying around in the sun for two weeks. The similarities ended there however. Hector had had black hair before he had shaved his head and Shorty a chocolate brown. Slightly wavy and reaching just above her waist, it was thick and made it nearly impossible to do anything with it. And while her brother had slightly big lips she had even larger ones that drove her nuts. But the real difference was in the eyes. Short thought Hector had the most beautiful eyes, so dark they were almost black while she was cursed with light gray.

"Well what?" he asked her, amusement rampant across his features.

His eyes twinkled at her playfully, causing her to narrow hers to slits. "Hector don't start man. I ain't up for it." She breathed deeply, deflating, anger gone. Damn her brother and her inability to ever stay man at him. Beside Hector, Marvin, another member of the team laughed. She pushed him away gently, "Shut up homes." He pulled her into a tight hug rubbing his hands up and down her back, calming her nerves and released her slowly. His attention was immediately drawn to a woman walking by and he whistled before scampering after her. Was she on a roll tonight or what? That was the second time tonight she had been blown off for a chaser. With Marvin gone that left only her brother to gaze at her. "Well?" she asked again.

Hector smirked at her then nodded to his side. "This is my homeboy Dom. Dom this is my baby sister."

She surveyed the space beside her brother. It was filled. Whoa. Where the hell had this guy come from? Had he been standing there the entire time? She could not remember but instinctively she stuck her fist out and touched his.

"That's quite the death glare you got there," he rumbled at her.

Shorty's eyes traveled his massive body. Muscles upon muscles rippled absently. Sort of like a pool filled with Jell-O. That could be fun. "Yeah. Well when you've got an idiot for a brother it comes in handy."

"Say what?" scoffed Hector and the man known as Dom laughed. Deep. From the gut. Now that was interesting. With a laugh like that you would expect the earth to shake.

She locked gazes with him. Chocolate eyes, mocha skin, big lips, nice face, and bald head. Wait. Bald head? Shorty grinned. So _this _was Toretto. The King of the races. He was definitely gorgeous, but not really her type. It wasn't that he was too big for her, hell no – she loved muscular men, it was the bald head that was killing the image. Granted, either way she imagined that having him under her would he an experience. However, there were just no sparks. Not one. None the less, she welcomed the dirty thoughts that invaded her mind. She was perving. But who could resist, with this God in front of them?

"So this is the baby sister Hector's been goin' on and on about for years."

"One and only," Shorty snorted. The voice might be able to do it for her though. Rumble rumble. It could work.

"So," he smiled, "She meet the others?" he asked Hector.

"Nah, not yet homes."

"Let's go then," he said and led them towards his car where two women watched the scene with interest. As they approached, the women's attention shifted to rest on them. Stepping away from the red Mazda RX-7 the darker skinned of the two took on an aggressive stance. Intimidation just did not work on Shorty but she appreciated the gesture. "Where the guys at?" Dom asked when he stopped in front of the women. Shorty and Hector flanked each side of him and waited patiently for an answer.

"Lookin' for pussy," said the Hispanic woman who had yet to take her eyes off Shorty. "Who's this?" She really did not look all that happy to have Shorty standing there. However, the moment her gaze traveled to Hector her eyes smiled. She hugged him quickly, but returned to scowling at Shorty once she pulled from his embrace.

An audible sigh was heard from Dom and then "Letty, this is Shorty. Hector's sister. Shorty this is Letty." Motioning to the other beautiful woman he added, "That's my sister Mia."

"Hector's sister? It's good to put a face to a name finally," Mia smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes toward Hector. "I'll bet. What's he tol..."

"Hey brotha! Where ya been? You missed two weeks of races."

Hector laughed, "I've been catchin' up with my baby sister."

Shorty turned to witness her brother touch fists with another big man. Tattoos covered his arm and long thing scars snaked their way down the length of one. He was scruffy and unkempt. If Dom was a God then this man was a bear. With huge fucking paws by the looks of it. There she went again. Perving. "Always blamin' me for everything, some things never change," Shorty murmured.

"And who would this be?" The bears blue eyes raked over her body openly before settling themselves on her chest.

Shorty laughed. How could she not? Any man with enough guts to stare directly at _her _chest was fine by her. "This would be Shorty." Cupping a breast in each hand she smiled into his surprised face. "And these would be unnamed." Oh was Shorty ever going to enjoy this guy. He was quite the character.

Throaty laughter drew her attention to Letty. She was laughing? Well, well, well, now that was unexpected. Not only did it surprise Shorty but everyone else as well. Letty swung an arm around her waist and she shrugged at Dom. "So ok, maybe she ain't _that_ bad."

"Vince," he grinned and touched fists with her too.

"Yo Hector! How you living?"

Man, was her brother ever popular. Shorty turned her head to the side and saw two more men strolling towards the group. One, thin and twitchy, the other muscular. Was the theme of this team muscle? Because Letty held it and the thin guy coming their way also had it. Mia was the exception. She was all flowing feminine beauty.

They had not noticed her yet; they were too busy admiring the ass that was sashaying past them. But as they reached Hector and the larger man clapped him on the back, they saw her. Each stopped immediately, disbelief evident on their faces. This time two sets of eyes searched her over. Again. It seemed everywhere she went tonight people were checking her over, trying to figure her out. Hey. That could be the second running theme of the night! Maybe she should make a scene, cause drama, anything to give them a reason to stare. Perhaps this would give them the chance to decide if she was worthy enough to join in all the fucking fun. Ok, maybe her temper was getting the best of her, but for God's sake, was she in a fucking zoo as the main attraction?

Her eyes must have narrowed dangerously again because Dom was snickering. And when his laughter had died away he faced the two new comers. "Watch out for this one. Feisty!"

Letty laughed in response. And so they stepped up to Shorty, eyes traveling straight to the arm around her waist and their jaws dropped. Then as one – to Letty. Then as one to Shorty's waist. Their mouths open for the entire world to see. Tonsils, while amusing were not something to be seen in abundance. "Something wrong?" she asked. Beside her Letty laughed again. And her laughter seemed to shock them even more. Their eyes dropped to the arm around her waist again. It seemed they could just not fathom that Letty would do something like that.

"J...Je...Jesse. I'm Jesse," he seemed to have overcome his shock and smiled at her.

"Shorty."

"And these are unnamed," Vince said as he cupped each breast like she had done earlier. How the hell had he gotten behind her? But there he was with his arms snaked around her and his hands resting under each breast. He seemed to have sensed that he could get away with murder around her. So, why not take advantage of it? Letty was giggling again and it seemed that Mia and Dom had joined in. However, Hector was not laughing. In fact he looked ready to kill.

"Esé. Take. Your. Fuckin'. Hands. Off. My. Sister." His face was redder then she had ever seen it. His nostrils were flared like a bull and his chest was heaving violently.

The sight of her brother was too much. Combine that with two quick squeezes from Vince before he dropped his hands back to his side and she was grinning. A shit eating grin. Just for her brother. And with everyone laughing and her grin it seemed the last man had come around to. "Leon. How you doing?"

"Shorty," she answered and looked at his eyes. Not to be fooled with looking into his eyes. Damn. Eyes that greens should be outlawed. Automatic panty remover.

"I'm up," laughed Vince who was promptly smacked upside the head by Hector followed by Mia.

Yeah. Now Shorty understood why Hector was so eager to introduce her to this team. They were a riot. Or actually Vince was a riot. His manly chauvinistic attitude was amusing. And besides it wasn't like she was above using sex appeal to get her way.

"So, we gonna get this shit started or what?" asked Hector as he glared at Vince.

"Yeah," Dom said quietly. Or as quietly as he possible could with that rumble of his. Then to the air he shouted "Let's roll!"

As soon as the words were uttered from his mouth, the crowd was moving. People automatically got in their cars and started pulling out in single file. So organized. So smooth. So enticing.

Letty's arm dropped off her waist and she touched fists with Shorty before kissing Dom and heading towards her car. "See ya there Shorty".

"For sure." Hector had already walked away. The Toretto team were in their cars. But Shorty stood there for a few seconds drinking it all in. This place fucking rocked, way better than New York. She turned quickly and jogged to keep up with her brother. Making a mental list she added name to face to characteristic. Dom. God and King of races. Check that. Letty. Touch bitch. Check that. Mia. Dom's sister. Check that. Vince. Bear paws. Check that. Jesse. Fidgety. Check that. Leon. Beanie and green eyes. Check that.

Hopping into her car she revved the engine and pulled out after Hector. Let the night begin.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Don't own anything. _The __Jump __Off_ belongs to Lil Kim.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _Hopping __into __her __car __she __revved __the __engine __and __pulled __out __after __Hector. __Let __the __night __begin._

**Chapter Three**

Excitement coursed through her body, leaving pleasant tingles all over. She had not been to a race in over three weeks and she was itching to get back into the game. It was too bad she had missed the buy in; because she was positive she could waste anyone there. Well maybe not the King, but she certainly had a good chance. Of course there was always next week; but having a car barely restrained around her really got her going. She would never try and hide it. Any true racer knew what it felt like to be sitting at the line waiting for the throw down. The anticipation. It was like an instant orgasm, but better. It was like multiple orgasms. She was really missing out tonight, but that did not mean she could not prepare herself for some fun. And what better way to do that than with loud, vibrating, pulsing music. Jesus. She needed to get laid.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Shorty turned the volume up until the car was positively buzzing with friction. She could feel the air humming against her skin every time the bass slammed. Yeah. The music was going to take her mind off sex. Absently she sang along.

_I been gone for a minute now I'm back at the jump off.  
>Goons in the club in case somethin' jumps off.<br>And back up before the hive let the pump off.  
>In the graveyard is where you get dumped off.<br>All we wanna do is party.  
>And buy everybody at the bar Bacardi.<br>Black Barbie dressed in Bulgari.  
>I'm tyrin' to leave in somebody's Ferrari...<em>

Whoa.

She needed to pay attention because there went her team left at the lights and here she went straight through. Swinging around she heard horns blaring behind her. Glancing in the rear-view mirror she made sure she had not caused any accidents. None by the looks of it, just a grumpy driver who was overly horn happy. Speeding up and following the direction of the team she caught up easily. Right, time to pay attention.

The team was slowing down now though. All around her cars were pulling to a stop and blocking oncoming traffic. People were already crowding the streets and looking for the best spot to watch the races from. Hector led their team with Marvin and Beto on his left side. The teams "lil homies" Miguel and Pedro took the right while Shorty brought up the rear. When Hector pulled in beside the starting line the rest of the team followed suit. Raring to go, they had stepped from their cars almost before they had stopped.

"Yo Shorty," called Letty from across the street where she had just emerged from her Nissan.

Shorty crossed the street and touched fists with Letty, "What's up?"

"Nothin' girl, just waitin' for the show down," Letty answered and stepped away from the car. "Let's go. V's got the hot spot." She nodded to where Vince and Mia were standing, Vince rolling his shoulders as if agitated. He looked over the scene with a purpose. When he saw them he grinned before talking to Mia again.

Shorty investigated Letty's car. 240 SX. Maroon. Beautiful. Whistling, she asked "Nissan girl?"

"At heart."

"I know how that is." Looking one last time at the car she turned and followed Letty. Jesse fell into step with them and immediately smirked, then proceeded to tell them how he had got head on the way over. His face was flushed and he was practically glowing, so proud of himself. All three of them were laughing as they stepped up to a yellow Skyline. GT-R R33. Another beautiful Nissan. Shorty admired the car while Letty leaned in the window and spoke to the driver.

"What's the deal bro?" she asked.

Shorty crouched against the car and stuck her head in the window as well. Leon was adjusting the sound on the scanners and lightly slapping a small two-way radio against his thigh. He smiled at her gently before answering Letty. "All clear." The inside was just as beautiful as the outside was. The blue roll cage added to the overall effect and gave it a sleek yet tough look.

"Miss Shorty," a gravelly voice said from behind her. An irritatingly gravelly voice. She recognized it instantly.

Rolling her eyes heavenward she stood. "Edwin," Shorty sighed.

"Baby, why you gotta be hatin? Peep this. Me. You. Champaign. Strawberries. You up for it yet?" he asked her.

"Not in this lifetime," Shorty answered. He was one of the few people in L.A. she knew from before she had been sent away. Even then he had constantly tried to get in her pants. She had burst some bubbles before but doing it to Edwin was just fun. He needed to be brought down a few notches.

"Ouch!" Letty laughed loudly nudging Leon's shoulder.

"Shot down," Jesse added and pounded Edwin on the back.

Picking up his wounded ego Edwin snarled "Fuck you then," over his shoulder. Shorty grinned at his back. It was too funny watching a man walk away, tail tucked tightly between his legs. She could watch it all night, especially if Edwin was the one scampering away. But static and crackling brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Listening carefully Leon must have determined that it was a go because he slapped the steering wheel happily.

"That's our sign girl," Letty said and stood up. Linking an arm through Shorty's she yelled at Jesse who had wandered a few feet away to hit on a group of girls. He came back to Leon's car quickly, all smiles.

"The redhead wants me," Jesse told Leon. The both of them broke out into obnoxious laughter. "She's so fuckin' hot! Did you see the ass on her?" he moaned loudly. "And her lips were made for sucking cock." The two men laughed again and peered around Letty and Shorty to stare at the group of chasers.

"Well, I hope her car was made for drivin' your ass to the clinic for the itch cream you're gonna need," Shorty sniffed and brushed her nose. Letty looked at her and both of them broke out into their own laughter.

"What?" Jesse squealed. "Did you even see her? She's hot!"

"Jess, she ain't even a real redhead," Letty answered and ruffled his hair.

"Forget you! If you were a guy, you'd tap that too," he replied while flattening his hair out and turning to look at the redhead again. "Wouldn't you Leon?"

"Uh, well, I..." he stuttered.

"Shit, you know he don't fuck anythin' that don't float or glow in the dark," Letty grinned.

"Hey now, this ain't rag on Leon night," said Leon as he played with the scanners again. Hollering and engines revving signalled to them that the races were underway. Four cars including Dom's pulled up to the line and prepared themselves for the flag drop.

"It's go time. Come on," said Letty and she began tugging Jesse and Shorty away from Leon's car.

Looking over her shoulder she yelled "Later," to Leon and smiled before she was willingly dragged towards Vince and Mia. Both were on their feet and though not actually bouncing they looked like they were. The crowd's tension was palpable and it pressed against her eardrums. Shit. Was she ready for this or what? Her brother was talking through a two-way radio excitedly. The cars were quivering, plumes shooting from the exhaust. The smell of machine and power filled her nose. She looked at her brother again to see him listening intently, his brow furrowed. He was definitely ready too.

Shorty glanced behind her towards Leon and found him watching her while talking into his two-way. When his gaze connected with hers, he blinked and looked away. Shrugging slightly she stepped up beside Vince where he nudged her. "You ready for this?" he grunted.

"Always."

Her brother's hands rose into the air and he made eye contact with each driver. Simultaneously he shouted "GO!" and threw his hands down. The cars shot forward and slammed back instantly. The crowd was thundering but she could not hear it. She could not see them cheering. All she could focus on were the cars. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Dom was in front, the others right behind. They were getting beat down and by the looks of it; he was not even going to need nitrous oxide tonight. She could see him clench his jaw and slam the car into a new gear. He was pulling further ahead. This one was in the bag.

As they passed where she stood she could feel the pavement beneath her shiver. The crowd closed behind the cars as soon as they had zipped past and the sounds of them yelling would have been deafening – if she could hear. The finish line was fast approaching, looking promising. A golden S2000 chose that moment to take a hit of happy gas. The shot of nitrous hissed and the car leapt forward, blurring into a gold streak. Whoever was driving was closing in on Dom quickly and she felt the crowd draw in a collective breath. Either sensing or seeing someone was hot on his trail he took his own hit of the gas.

And then it was over. Noise. Sight. Both returned to Shorty slowly and everyone surged forward to congratulate the winner.

Shorty hung back not wanting to interfere with Dom's welcoming. It seemed she was liked well enough, but unsure if it was a facade because of whom she was. Hector's baby sister held street credit simply because of who he was. So, with that in mind she decided the sidelines were good for now. Dom emerged from his car, still King of the Races. Hector slapped a huge wad of cash into his hand and grinned. She could imagine the praise he was showering Dom with. It was praise that was honest and not anything like Dom received from the others around him. Shorty could see the differences between Dom's friends and the racers who wanted to be his friends. It was like a free for all, each trying desperately to think of something new to say but in the end sounding like a washed out record.

Shorty could see Dom manoeuvring through his legions of faithful followers to where his team stood. He handed the money wordlessly to Mia and picked Letty up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed the top of his bald head affectionately. Dom was beaming. It was obvious how the two felt about each other. Love. In its purest form. Chasers were already creeping away defeated, knowing full well they could not compete with Letty. Not on any level.

The crowd disbanded one by one and her team and the Toretto team headed her way. Every last one of them was glowing with happiness. A win for one of them meant a win for everyone. They were two different teams but had grown so close over the years. They were connected through memories and friendship.

"So what you think?" Dom asked when they reached her.

"Tight," she answered. "Profits were?"

"13, 14, 15," Mia mumbled to herself as she finished counting the bills. "15 grand."

"Not bad," Shorty bit her bottom lip feigning innocence. "And proceeds will go? Cause you know – I gotta have these new shit stompers." She let loose a toothy grin.

Chuckling, Dom turned to her boys. "Time to celebrate."

The two teams broke away from each other and headed back to their own cars. Time to celebrate? Did that mean what she hoped it meant? 'Yo! We partying?" she asked bouncing around her brother.

"Hell yeah," Beto laughed when she bounced right in front of him. With her team she could be as immature and soft as she wanted. They knew her through and through. And they knew she was anything but soft. She would knock down anyone without a second thought. "Excited?"

Shorty nodded before shouting "Miguel!" The baby of the group, at eightteen, stopped and turned to her. "I think lil' homie owes me a llittle something something." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he braced himself. The minute she saw he was ready she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. He held her legs around his waist and continued walking.

"Shit chica, aren't you a bit old for a piggybacks?" asked Pedro as he opened his door.

"Nope. You're never to old," she answered simply. Who would give up piggyback rides? It was the ultimate laziness. Miguel dropped her off next to her door and she jumped in. Pulling out before the rest of her team she stopped by Hector's car. "Yo, what's the address?"

"Why? Just follow us," he asked looking confused.

"I need to make a quick stop."

Hector's face relaxed. He was thinking it over. "Fine, but if you aren't there in thirty minutes I'm gonna come get you."

Rolling her eyes at him she snapped "Yeah, yeah. Address?"

"183 Echo Park Crescent," he answered. "And I'm not playing. Thirty minutes."

Shorty nodded and peeled away from and the team. So, maybe he was a little over protective. And maybe he treated her like she was twelve instead of twenty three, but she knew he was only trying to make up for lost time. He had missed his baby sister grow up, become a woman, and she owed him this much. Plus, she loved him and all that. So yeah, she would put up with it.

Pulling into a parking lot she thought back to the races. Amazing. No other word for it. And bonus. They had got out clean tonight, no cops. Just smooth cruising. Now that was what she called a good night. Glancing up at the neon sign, she smiled. The night was only going to get better.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Pulling __into __a __parking __lot __she __thought __back __to __the __races. __Amazing. __No __other __word __for __it. __And __bonus. __They __had __got __out __clean __tonight, __no __cops. __Just __smooth __cruising. __Now __that __was __what __she __called __a __good __night. __Glancing __up __at __the __neon __sign, __she __smiled. __The __night __was __only __going __to __get __better._

**Chapter Four**

Jerking the door open, Shorty was met by a blast of cold air. Goose pimples formed on her arms immediately and her hair stood on end. The temperature change shocked her senses. Stepping inside she checked the large store over. Now all she needed was a few necessities and she could be on her way to join in the festivities. Starting down the closest isle, her eyes raked over the shelves on either side of her. The sheer size of the store caused her to hustle a bit knowing that she was on a strict timeline.

When she collected everything she would need for the night she approached the till. A massive man sat behind the counter with a dip of chew pushing his bottom lip forward. He was dripping with sweat, little beads running down his face and collecting in the folds of his gigantic neck. Every time he took a wheezing breath his skin would jiggle happily. What a sight he made. Shorty set her things in front of him gently, careful not to disturb his flesh. She watched amazed as he lifted one beefy arm and rang her purchases through. She could not take her eyes off him. It was like gravity was pulling them towards him. All she wanted to do was poke his loose skin and watch it wiggle. "That it?" he asked and looked at her as if she was some sort of addict.

"Uh," digging through a plastic container of big round suckers she fished a few red ones out and put them on the counter. "These too please." She paid quickly and bolted for the door; the desire to poke and prod him growing with every second.

Shooting out of the parking lot she mentally ran through the directions to Toretto's house. 183 Echo Park Crescent. That was four blocks from her own house. Simple enough. She could be there and partying within a few minutes at the rate she drove. Technically the ride should have taken fifteen minutes but she had managed to arrive in seven minutes. Turning onto the street she definitely knew she was there. Dozens of beautiful tricked out cars sat gleaming in the moonlight all along the street. A white two-story house was a flurry of activity, and not one window was dark. That must be the place.

Driving just passed the house she pulled her car into the first available spot she found. Unwrapping a sucker she popped it into her mouth and checked her pockets to make sure she had everything. Grabbing her party favours she jogged to the porch. A woman Shorty recognized as a chaser trying to get next to one of her 'lil homies' at the races was retching over the railing into the bushes. 'Accidentally' she bumped into her and sent her sailing over the banister only to land in her own vomit. "Oops."

Standing open, the front door was inviting, and heavy rap music filtered through the screen into the dark night. The street was obviously used to the parties around here because not a single person was outside complaining about the noise. She could see and hear people talking and laughing through the filmy drapes. Time for some fun.

The party was in full swing when she crossed the threshold. People were dancing and drinking, only Corona's Shorty noticed absently. All around her people were having a good time. Her team might have been enjoying themselves more than anyone else for each had a bitch on their arm or face. Those were her boys – playing every ass in sight. Hector, who was trying to ignore an old lay had noticed her as soon as she walked in and he grinned at her before tapping his watch. She was on time. So far so good.

The Toretto team was placed all over the house as well. Dom and Letty were grinding next to the stereo, totally focused on each other and completely oblivious to the large audience watching them. Jesse was leaning against a wall with the redhead he had scoped out at the races, sucking on his mouth savagely. Vince was flexing his arms for a group of giggling females. All of them, looking rather young, and having circled the block a few times that week alone. Mia was in the corner looking extremely uncomfortable as a tall man with a face filled with acne scars tried wheeling her. What a fool. And Leon was sitting in a big chair next to the sofa with a blonde in his lap. Letty's words flashed through her head and she laughed. She had thought that was what Letty had been referring to, and now she knew for sure. Leon did not hook up with anyone that was not blonde with huge breasts. He watched at her silently and his blonde turned to throw her a dirty look. Twirling the sucker in mouth with her tongue she winked at Leon before slipping farther into the house.

"Shorty girl! Where ya been?" Letty shouted over the music when she spotted her. Raising her arms to her sides Shorty held two bottles by the neck in each hand. Tequila, Vodka, Rum and her good friend Jack Daniels twinkled at Letty who stopped dancing and dragged Dom over to where she stood. "What you got there?" she asked.

"A game," Shorty replied mysteriously. "I'm gonna need your help. Where do you keep the shot glasses?" Letty left Dom standing there and grabbed two bottles from Shorty before leading her into the kitchen. She raised herself onto the counter and searched through a cabinet trying to find as many glasses as she could. "Grab two short glasses too, hey."

Closing the cupboard Letty counted the shot glasses. "We got nine."

"Sounds good." Gathering their treasures they balanced them and left the kitchen. Shorty and Letty returned to the living room where the coffee table was littered with cigarettes, keys, cells, joints and a baseball bat. Setting her supplies down haphazardly she took Letty's and placed them down too before pushing the trash to the end of the table. Picking the bat up she set it down in front of her. Sliding a joint behind each ear she lined the bottles up along the edge and turned to Letty. "We need two quarters."

Letty dug in her pockets and pulled out a handful of coins. Grabbing two quarters she dropped them on the table and grinned up at Shorty. "Yeah, now what?"

"Now we play." Both of them looked around for anyone sober enough to play. Shorty caught Vince's eye and waved him over. On his way over he punched both Dom and Jesse lightly and nodded to where she was sitting. The three of them came over, a beer in hand and looked for a place to sit.

Letty turned her attention to the sofa where three chasers sat and simply said, "Move."

They moved immediately and Jesse sat down on one cushion, while Vince took a pillow placed it beside Shorty and sat on it. Dom moved behind Letty and massaged her shoulders firmly. "Beto! Marvin! Come here!"

"What's up?" Beto asked and leaned over the table to look at the play pieces. He smiled and sat down beside Letty. He knew what the game was and was not passing up a chance to play. Marvin followed suit and sat beside Beto.

"Baby, you gonna play?" Letty moaned at Dom as he worked a kink out of her lower back.

"Nah, I'll sit this one out," he said and kissed her neck.

So Dom was out. That meant they had six and needed three additional players. Glancing around the room her eyes landed on two big men. She recognized them from one of her brother's parties earlier that week and called them over. An evil grin graced her face. Everyone knew that the bigger the man, the harder they fell. She called them over and they took a seat around the table.

That left one more shot glass. Again glancing around the room she found Leon watching the table. She smiled over at him "You in or what?" He did not look all that thrilled but he accepted. He pushed the blonde off his lap and sat at the table with the rest of them. Uncapping the Tequila she poured the shot glasses full and placed them in front of everyone. Then she handed a quarter to Beto and one to Vince. "Who knows how to play?"

Everyone nodded and Beto and Marvin grinned. "Your ass is goin' down this time baby girl," Beto said.

"Right," she mocked as Beto and Vince raised the quarters. Popping them off the table Beto's quarter rattled around the bottom of the glass and he quickly passed it to the person beside him. And so it began.

This was going to be great. Within a few minutes a small crowd had formed around them and were laughing whenever a player beaked an opponent.

As the game continued and Shorty received a cup and quarter Dom questioned her, "So, you ever done time?"

She snickered and snapped her quarter against the table and into the glass. "Why you asking? Aren't you just gonna get Jesse to run a search on my ass later anyways?" She looked directly at Jesse, "That's Michael Rosalia. Got a last name but I never use it." And then turning to Dom again she replied, "But yeah, you could say that."

"What for?" he asked as the game continued.

"A few things. Mostly fighting. Last time I was in, it was for a fight at a Redman concert."

Dom was silent for another moment "What else?"

"Nothin' big. Busted for possession of pot a few years back. Been hauled in a couple times for unpaid speeding tickets".

"So you weren't ever convicted then?" Damn. Was he ever nosy?

"Yup. For assault. But he had it coming to him. I told him to take his hand off my ass," she looked at Dom and smiled. "But that's it." Shorty returned her attention to the game that was really picking up now. People had started getting the hang of the game.

An hour later, the Tequila and Jack Daniel's were empty and she had been right. Although they had not finished all the alcohol, the two big guys had fallen hard regardless. Both were slumbering deeply on the floor, clutching their shot glasses tightly. They were both going to have killer hangovers tomorrow. The house had emptied considerably and the stragglers were getting ready to follow. Shorty, although incredibly intoxicated could still form complete sentences while the others left around the table were slurring and pointing to get their point across. She considered this another win.

Jesse had been trying to stand for the last fifteen minutes and kept succeeding in landing back in his spot on the couch. Shorty was giggling at as he continually tried and the harder he tried the harder she laughed. It was a vicious cycle. Muttering to himself unintelligibly he laid across the couch and promptly passed out. Vince's eyes kept fluttering shut every few seconds and the ordeal to keep them open was too much. He laid his head next to Shorty's knee, wrapped his arm around her thigh and gave himself over to the comfortable sensation of sleep. Marvin and Beto were being helped off the floor by Hector and Leon had somehow moved himself back into his chair. He was gazing whole heartedly at the wall without blinking.

Dom had carried Letty up to bed long ago and after Hector got Beto and Marvin in the car he sent Pedro back to get her. But she could not move. Her body was useless and light.

Looking up at Pedro through blurry eyes she slurred "S time tago?" He smiled down at her in amusement. She had drunk herself into a stupid slurring mess tonight and he did not see that often.

"Yeah, it's time to go," Pedro said and he grabbed her cell phone which she had discarded on the table. He untangled Vince's arm from her leg, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the floor. She laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could.

Lifting her head up off Pedro's shoulder she looked at Leon. "Leon, I'll be back tomorrows to pick my girl up."

He listened but it was hard to know if he understood a word she had just said. It had made sense in her head after all. It should have made perfect sense to him as well. Hector held the door open for Pedro and the last thing she saw before she passed out was brilliant green.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _He __listened __but __it __was __hard __to __know __if __he __understood __a __word __she __had __just __said. __It __had __made __sense __in __her __head __after __all. __It __should __have __made __perfect __sense __to __him __as __well. __Hector __held __the __door __open __for __Pedro __and __the __last __thing __she __saw __before __she __passed __out __was __brilliant __green._

**Chapter Five**

Rolling restlessly around the bed Shorty decided that since she could not get back to sleep she might as well get up. Damn the sun, in all its brightness, being all happy and cheerful and blinding her blood shot eyes. Luckily she hardly ever got hang overs and today was no different. No headache. No nausea. Just red rimmed eyes and rank breath.

Kicking the blankets to the end of the bed, she looked at the clock on her nightstand. Almost ten thirty. She could almost guarantee the team had kicked out all the women they had brought home and crawled back into bed to sleep off the night. She had been hanging around the house for two weeks now and today was her last day free before she began working at the garage with her team. Sliding off the bed she made a beeline directly to the bathroom and right into the shower.

Wiping the steam from her mirror after her shower she grabbed her toothpaste and toothbrush and savagely abused her mouth. Night old alcohol was repulsive and swiping the Scope out of the medicine cabinet she gargled twice for good measure.

Thinking of last night's party she wondered briefly how everyone was feeling before her thoughts turned to Leon. When Pedro had carried her from the house, she could have sworn he was still wide awake. Shorty knew she had passed out and technically that meant she had lost the game. She had lost. The first time in years that she had not been the last person standing, so to say.

Wrapping her wet hair into a messy bun she crossed the bedroom to her dresser and pulled on underwear, a bra and ankle socks. Sliding into short jean cut off's and tugging a black wife beater over her head, she dropped to her knees and looked under her bed. Shoving her brothers "hidden" jeans out of the way she extracted her skateboard and stood again. She had her transportation. What else did she need but four wheels? Noticing her keys and cell she took them from her nightstand and slid them into her pockets.

Taking the basement stairs two at a time she arrived to a deserted main floor. She had been right after all, the boys were still in bed. Snatching an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it she made her way to the front door. Sliding her phone out of her pocket she sent Hector a text telling him she was going to the Toretto's for her car. Sliding her feet into a pair of black and gum skate shoes she covered her "morning after" eyes with dark shades. Stepping into the sunlight, she locked the door and jumped onto her skate. 183 Echo Park Crescent. Four blocks away.

The Toretto household was taking it easy when she turned onto their street. She could see both Jesse and Vince bent over the engine of Vince's Maxima, but no one else was in sight. Stopping beside the two men she popped her skateboard into her hand, "What's going on boys?" she asked and then gazed over the engine with them.

"Too loud," mumbled Jesse and he rubbed his temples gingerly.

"How you feelin?" she giggled.

"Not as bad as Lett," Vince answered with a smile. He wiped his forehead with a cloth, shaded his eyes from the sun with a hand and stood straight. "Break time. I'm hungry." Jesse nodded, relief crossing his face. The sun was bothering his eyes just as much as it was bothering hers and she had shades covering hers. He looked about ready to pass out or throw up, hopefully not the latter. "Come on," Vince shrugged towards the house.

"Nah, I just came to get my baby," Short nodded at her car parked down the street.

Shrugging again as if he did not car Vince launched her over his shoulder and slapped her ass. Growling deep in his throat he walked through the front door and into the kitchen. Shorty cold hear the other members of the household behind her and she could only imagine the sight she must have made. Her ass peeking out the bottom of her shorts and Vince's arms around her legs holding her in place. Normally she would have struggled or made some snide comment to put her down, had she not been so preoccupied. But there she was, transferring her skateboard to her left hand and using her right to lift Vince's beater off his sweaty back. His pants were slung so low on his hips his boxers accompanying them that she could see skin. Lots of skin. Lots of dark, toned, and tight skin. "Damn V. Nice ass!" she remarked running a finger across the tops of each cheek. "Tight too".

Vince laughed deep in his chest and set her on her feet before sitting down. He poured himself a bowl of Cheerio's and pulled Shorty onto his lap, placing a firm hold around her waist.

He began shovelling the food into his mouth and Mia yawned, "Morning".

"Morning" Shorty said and fished some Cheerio's from Vince's bowl. Pushing her sunglasses into her hair she looked at Letty and laughed. The woman looked horrible. "How you feeling chica?"

"Like shit, but I had one hell of a good time."

"I'll bet. Your ass missed the best part," Shorty answered nodding at Jesse. "Should of seen him. Couldn't stand for shit." Across the table Leon snickered and Shorty joined him. Jesse's cheeks flushed pink when Letty laughed.

"So, how _you_ doin' today?" Leon asked her. His eyes were as red rimmed as hers but she was blown away as he stared at her steadily. They were the greenest she had ever seen. Much greener than she had remembered them.

"Tired," she answered trying to tear her eyes from his. "You?"

"Hung over," he grinned, his eyes smiling as well.

"What you up to today?" Vince questioned around mouthfuls, his hand tracing circles along her stomach, sending shivers down her spine. She dropped her head and laughed. This guy was good. She would need to watch him closely, or before she knew it she would be beneath him.

Taking his hand from her stomach she answered "No idea. Whatever the boys wanna do." Tricky man. She had not even felt his hand move beneath her shirt.

"Stay here and we'll game," he said. Pushing his bowl away he settled into his chair.

"Yo, let me get your digits," Letty said as she slid her cell across the table to her.

Programming her number into Letty's cell she answered Vince, "Yeah I guess I could stick around for an hour. The boys are still sleeping anyways."

"Good,' Vince remarked. Grabbing Letty's phone from her hands he copied her number into his own phone. 'Just in case I need a late night booty call."

Shorty groaned and stood, making her way into the living room with the game console. Letty and Vince followed, and eventually the rest of the Toretto team crowded around. She and the team played Mario Cart until she conceded defeat. "I gotta bounce. Hector and the boys are probably up by now."

"I'll call you later," Letty replied without tearing her eyes away from the game.

Standing she wiped her shorts off and giving a small wave she strolled into the sunlight. Meandering towards her car she smiled when she laid eyes on it. Her baby. It was gleaming in the sunlight, looking gorgeous. A 96 Nissan Altima. When racers saw it they would play it off as a pussy car, not able to compete with the real cars, but it could trash any it came up against. Oh, the wonders of having a well paying job and good friends. She had found a Nissan Skyline in a junkyard with the rear end torn off in an accident. Lucky for her, the engine was undamaged and still in amazing condition. So she had bought it for five hundred dollars and dropped it into her car with a little fine tuning. And the rest was history.

"Yo Shorty, wait up."

Adjusting her body slightly she turned to see who was calling to her. Leon was jogging towards her, his jersey flapping behind him. "Yeah?"

He stopped when he reached the back of the car, a wide grin gracing his face. "So, I beat the champ. What's my prize?"

Laughing at his cockiness she could not believe he had brought this up. Beat the champ? Please. She was only having a bad night. "Oh no, there's no prize. A one on one can only determine a rightful winner. Then we'll see how cocky you are."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" she snapped, her eyes twinkling at him playfully.

"It's on then," Leon grinned. He slapped the trunk of her car and walked away. A slight bounce in his step.

My, he was a cocky little bitch. Sliding into her seat she started her car and swung it around catching up with Leon just as he was crossing the lawn. "Leon?" she called. He turned to her, eyebrow raised sarcastically, "This is your prize," Shorty said and flipped him the bird, winked and raced away laughing.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything. _  
><em>**Feedback:** Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _My, __he __was __a __cocky __little __bitch. __Sliding __into __her __seat __she __started __her __car __and __swung __it __around __catching __up __with __Leon __just __as __he __was __crossing __the __lawn. __"Leon?" __she __called. __He __turned __to __her, __eyebrow __raised __sarcastically, __"This __is __your __prize," __Shorty __said __and __flipped __him __the __bird, __winked __and __raced __away __laughing._

**Chapter Six**

_A few days later..._

"What you wanna do tonight?" Vince mumbled as he flipped slowly through a playboy magazine, turning it sideways to get a better view of the goods.

"I don't know," yawned Shorty and she continued staring at the ceiling above Vince's bed. She had collapsed there over an hour ago and had not moved a muscle since. What was the use anyways? It was a Thursday night and nothing they had previously thought of doing was all that appealing. Maybe they could watch a movie or go mini golfing. Mini golf could be fun. Maybe she could even get Vince drunk and then take him. She could see him stumbling around drunk, grunting at children and elderly alike in impatience.

Thrusting the playboy in Shorty's face Vince pointed to a busty blonde. "Shit, check those out!"

"They're fake V," she said as she looked at the woman's breasts before pushing the magazine away.

"So? That don't mean they aren't fun to play with."

Thursday nights definitely sucked. Normally Hector had a few people over, but tonight the team had decided to go out. Why had she not gone with them? Why was she analyzing the ceiling while Vince fantasized over nudie mags? Rolling her eyes inwardly and sighing she figured she could always hook up with her crew later if she and Vince could not decide on anything good. Sitting up she shoved him gently, "I'm gonna get a beer. You want?"

"Uh-huh," he grunted in her general direction and picked up a new magazine. Such a manly grunt. How thoughtful of him.

Opening the door she could hear music from both Leon and Jesse's rooms. However, the two of them seemed to be in Leon's room, where she could make out Jesse's excited voice. Not one for eavesdropping she climbed the stairs slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible. Thinking of something, anything, to do was turning out harder than she had ever thought possible. Emerging in the kitchen she saw Dom sitting at the table bent over the books containing the garage's profits for the month. "Hey," Shorty said and grabbed two Corona's from the fridge.

"Hi," Dom muttered.

Shaking her head she walked past him and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Later."

"Bye."

Two words. He had spoken only two words to her. Oh, the joyous moment. What was his problem anyways? He had seemed to accept her well and dare say even liked her, when they had met at the races last Saturday. But now she had to practically force a word out of him, and the rest of the time he was glaring at her suspiciously. Hector had explained to her the "Buster" situation and that Dom found it even harder to trust people now. However, did he think she was gonna pull a gun from her back and start shooting his teammates?

Closing the door behind her she sluggishly descended the stairs, watching her feet. Left, right, left, right, left, right. Maybe that was what she could do tonight. After all, watching her moving feet was definitely more action packed than staring at the unmoving ceiling. Or they could always smoke a joint and then watch the ceiling, it'd be moving then. But bumping into a warm solid body snapped her out of her thoughts of ceiling gazing and feet watching.

Confronting the wall in front of her she was met by both Jesse and Leon, looking up at her as if she were nuts. Had she been talking out loud about her feet or what? Backing up quickly she contemplated the two companions blocking her path. They were freshly showered, hair done, clothes clean, and smelling of delicious cologne. Cocking her head to the side she looked them up and down and whistled. Jesse was clad in faded blue jeans, a black wife beater and black boots. Leon was dressed in dark baggy jeans, a light green plaid button down shirt with a white wife beater beneath showing off his tanned chest. Oh yeah. These two were going out to get laid. "Lookin' good boys. What's the occasion? You got a hot date?" Shorty wiggled her eyebrows at them playfully.

"We're going out." That was so sweet. Jesse had no desire to tell her where they were going. It was pretty damn obvious they were going out. Why would they shower, do their hair, and get dressed up just to hang around the house and watch the ceiling with her and Vince?

"I see that Jess. But, where are you going?"

"Somewhere with a dress code, and _you_ can't wear _that_," Jesse said and he looked her up and down.

"Have fun," Shorty laughed and squeezed past them in the small stairwell. Catching a whiff of their cologne she figured they would definitely get some ass tonight. Who could resist a clean man that smelled so good? Maybe she would even be around tomorrow morning when the girls got the kick to the curb. Just another 'fuck and chuck'. As rude as it may have seemed, it was too funny watching Jesse and Leon get rid of women they brought home. She had known them for less than a week and already she had seen three women with Leon and two with Jesse. Players at heart. She silently hoped that the tables were never turned on them.

Opening Vince's door, Shorty turned to wave goodbye to the them but stopped as Jesse's words finally sunk in. "Huh?"

"They ain't gonna let _you_ in dressed like _that_," Jesse repeated.

"Huh?"

"Euphoria Nightclub. Dress code. V told you," Jesse stated calmly, slowly willing her to catch the hint.

Comprehension was vacant from her face. "What are you going on about?" Shorty asked.

"We're gonna go chill at Euphoria. V was supposed to tell you," Leon laughed as she gawked at the two of them. Vince was supposed to tell her? Well, why the hell had he not told her then?

Looking at Vince reclining on his bed she caught a flash of guilty eyes before they disappeared behind the magazine again. Hiding was definitely not going to work on her. Turning to the two men she winked before holding her finger up as if to say just a second. She stepped into Vince's room and shut the door behind her.

A few shouts later, she rushed out of room and pushed through Jesse and Leon and sprinted up the stairs giggling madly. "I'll meet you there!"

Almost immediately Vince cane running from his room, pushing both men out of his way roughly and followed the path Shorty had just taken. His face was red, and if possible they could have sworn there was steam coming from his eyes. Whatever Shorty had done had obviously pissed him off.

Worried that they were going to miss the show they shot up the stairs after Vince. He was storming through the living room, leaving the rest of the household members wondering what had happened as well. First Shorty had sprinted out of the house her face alight with mischief, and now Vince was hauling ass after her. Both Letty and Mia sat on the couch cross-legged, but joined the parade when it passed. "What she do?" Letty laughed when she fell in beside Leon.

"No clue. She just came runnin' out. Said she'd meet us at the club," Leon laughed as he stepped onto the porch in time to see Vince grab Shorty around the waist and haul her out of her car screaming.

She was kicking and struggling to get away from him as he pulled her towards the lawn. Throwing her down he fell on top of her and the show began. Her struggles became a wild dance of tangled limbs as Vince's fingers dug into her stomach, tickling her until she was wheezing with laughter. The team stepped off the porch closer to the action and each claimed a piece of grass where they could watch the entertainment. Her eyes were dripping with tears and she was gasping for breath, begging him to stop.

"Ple... please... V... st... V...plea... I'm... V... please... shi... STOP! I'm gonna pee myself!"

His hands stopped instantly but remained where they were, his body straddling hers. "Never do that again," he grinned down at her. As much as he hated what she had done he had to admit it was funny. No one else would ever have tried that with him. Kissing her on the sweaty forehead he stood up and brushed his jeans off. Now he needed to get changed for the club. "You all ready yet?"

Standing up themselves they nodded and laughed as Shorty took a shaky breath and stood. Her knees wobbled uncertainly as she tried to steady her breath. "What you do?" Leon questioned smiling.

"Well, I..." but she trailed off when Vince threw a warning look at her. Still unable to stand without shaking she decided that she should wait before she let them in on her actions. She shrugged at Leon and walked back to her car. Leaning against it she looked over the yard. Dom was standing in the doorway grinning. So, maybe he held vague dislike for instead of hate like she had thought. Deciding not to push her luck she pretended she had not noticed him smiling. Letty and Mia were climbing the stairs to the house and she called "Yo Mia! Letty! You girls ready?"

Both women faced her and Letty nodded. "Yup. Why?"

"Come hang at my pad. I need to change. Jesse doesn't approve of my current outfit. We'll catch a ride with Beto," she winked at Jesse. "So?"

Mia and Letty quickly discussed it amongst themselves before Mia ran into the house. "She's just grabbin' her purse," Letty replied. Shorty nodded and waited for Mia to return to the porch. As she emerged she kissed Dom on the cheek and walked towards Shorty's car, hopping in the backseat. Letty kissed Dom and the men groaned at the display of affection. "Get a room," was muttered from Leon.

When they broke apart, Shorty caught Letty's eyes and motioned towards Vince. While he was talking with Jesse she mimed what to do. Leaning into the car Shorty winked at Mia and whispered excitedly "Enjoy the show!"

Letty walked down the porch steps touching fists with Leon, Vince, and then Jesse. "We'll meet you there," she grinned. The next moment Vince had turned away and she grabbed hold of his boxers and yanked as hard as she could. He howled in pain again as Shorty almost collapsed in laughter. Streaking across the lawn Letty jumped into the car and slammed the door as Shorty smirked obnoxiously at Vince. Dom was laughing as Vince swore up a storm, unplugging his ass and promising revenge on both Letty and Shorty. Leon and Jesse held each other up as they laughed at Vince's expense. Kissing the air before she wiggled her fingers at Vince she slid in her car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to give a quick shout out to both wizziewoo123 and Love Ink for the reviews. Thanks so much again you two. Hope you keep enjoying it!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything. _Baby Got Back_ belongs to Sir Mix A-lot.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _Letty walked down the porch steps touching fists with Leon, Vince, and then Jesse. "We'll meet ya'll there," she grinned. The next moment Vince had turned away and she grabbed hold of his boxers and yanked as hard as she could. He howled in pain again as Shorty almost collapsed in laughter. Streaking across the lawn Letty jumped into the car and slammed the door as Shorty smirked obnoxiously at Vince. Dom was laughing as Vince swore up a storm, unplugging his ass and promising revenge on both Letty and Shorty. Leon and Jesse held each other up as they laughed at Vince's expense. Kissing the air before she wiggled her fingers at Vince she slid in her car and drove away._

**Chapter Seven**

"So, what did you do to Vince to piss him off like that?" Mia laughed when they stepped from Shorty's car and made their way up the path to the front door.

"I gave him a wet willy. Letty added a wedgie for good measure."

"Why'd you do that?"

Swinging the door open she grinned at Mia. "Cause that fool forgot to tell me we were all goin' out." Shutting the door behind Letty she could hear the guys fooling around in the kitchen. Leading them in that direction they were greeted by smoky air and a distinct aroma. "So, you gonna share or what?"

"What's shaking Shorty? What you doing home? I thought you were chillin' with Vince tonight?" Hector asked as he passed her the joint.

Taking a long drag, she inhaled deeply and passed the joint to Letty. "Turns out we're hittin' the same club you're going to tonight. Euphoria, right? Just came home to change and we're hoping to catch a ride with Beto." Harsh coughs rose from behind her and she turned to find Mia almost hurling a lung onto the floor. She pushed the joint into Shorty's hand and continued coughing, a hand covering her mouth protectively.

She doubled over and coughed a few more times before grabbing the joint from Letty and taking another drag. "Dom's gonna be all over you girl," Letty laughed at Shorty. "This one ain't never smoked before."

Shorty groaned and tugged the joint from Mia's fingers "I better take that. Dom's already got a problem with me." She took another long drag before handing it back to the boys. "You're gonna be cooked."

"Yup," Mia quipped smiling.

Turning Mia towards the basement door she steered her to it and smiled at her team. "We'll be right back. Just gotta throw on some fresh threads and we can roll." They nodded at her and sparked another joint while Letty smuggled another one off the table and stuck it behind her ear. Pushing the door open Mia collapsed on the unmade bed immediately and kept herself amused by watching the blue lava lamp.

Crossing to her closet Shorty pulled off her jeans and Yankees jersey and tossed them into the hamper. She slipped a short low-rise jean skirt onto her hips and threw on a black wife beater. Sliding a lacy black leg garter onto her thigh she tucked a few bills into it. Lacing up her black shit stompers, she waved a hand in Mia's face. Brushing her fingers through her hair she said "Done girl, let's roll."

Both Letty and Mia seemed to be shocked it had taken her less than two minutes to get ready. Letty was clad in low-rise black leather pants with a red corset and her signature flame boots. Mia was in a pair of tight white jeans, black spaghetti strap tank top with black heels. Maybe she was low maintenance but she felt comfortable. "What's with the garter?" Mia asked as the three of them jogged up the stairs.

"Effect. Drives men wild, beside's I gotta put my cash somewhere," she shrugged. Hugging Beto from behind she glanced at the table. "Let's bounce?" The team split up and Shorty pushed the passenger seat forward in Beto's car so Mia and Letty could climb in the back.

Flipping through the radio she sang along as horribly as even. "Beto man? You get sucked into safety tonight?" Letty spoke up from the backseat.

"You know it," he answered Letty and groaned when he heard Shorty find a song she recognized on the radio. Groaning to himself he glanced in the rear view mirror at Letty and Mia. "Prepare yourselves, her singing is sickening." Shorty turned the volume up and rubbed her hands down her thighs. Turning her head to Beto she opened her mouth and let loose her best valley girl voice.

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
>It is so big.<br>She looks like, one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
>But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?<br>They only talk to her, because, she looks like a total prostitute, okay?  
>I mean, her butt, its just so big. I can't believe it's just so round, and, out there.<br>I mean gross.  
>Look!<br>She's just so...blah!_

Letty and Mia laughed as she sang along. When she imitated a sprinkler, she leaned over the small space and planted a wet kiss on Beto's cheek. Turning the volume down Beto shook his head. "I ain't deaf, and I can't take anymore."

Shorty laughed and sat back in her seat, staring out the window as the scenery blurred past. She was excited. She had not gone out dancing since she left New York and she silently wondered if maybe she was experiencing dance withdrawal. It was so different here in L.A. Back in New York her boys would go out two or three times a week to dance. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least. She had never once gone to a club with a female. The only girls she had ever really spent time with were Letty and Mia. Was there any weird code she was supposed to know about for tonight?

When they reached the club the four of them joined the rest of the team in the parking lot. Hopping onto Hector's back she was carried to the club doors, where a long line awaited them. "There's the boys cars. They must already be in the club," Mia remarked as she looked at the cars parked side by side a few meters from the entrance.

"Shit. This line is huge! How long we gotta wait you think?" questioned Letty.

"Not long chica. We got VIP," Hector stopped at the doors and touched fists with the bouncer. "S'up Paco?"

"Nada," he replied and touched fists with Hector. "S'up Miss Shorty?" he inquired.

"Nada."

Unhooking the velvet rope he let them into the club and crossed their names off the VIP list. The music was blaring and the club was bouncing when they walked in. It was crowded and a few sleazy women walked past, admiring her team freely. Those skanks had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Her boys would chew them up and spit them out. She grinned as they split up and hurried after a piece of ass. Grabbing Letty and Mia's arms she dragged them to the bar and bought a round of Jack Daniels. "What shall we drink to?" Shorty asked as they held their shot glasses up.

"To Mia gettin' cooked!" laughed Letty. Mia giggled with them as the clinked glasses and took their shots. "Let's find the boys," she shouted over the music and searched the crowded bar. Much easier said than done.

"I'm gonna dance first, then I'll come find you," Shorty answered. She squeezed through the crowd until she was on the edge of the dance floor. Looking over the club she saw Mia and Letty making their way slowly towards the table Dom and the others sat at. She smirked when she saw Mia bobbing on her feet before throwing her arms around his neck. Yeah. She was in trouble, because Dom looked Mia over and then to a laughing Letty. His face clouded and his head darted around trying to locate someone. She knew that someone was her so she faded into the dancing bodies and hoped Hector would have to take the heat for this one. However, instead of fretting over it she began to sway with the crowd.

Noticing a gorgeous Hispanic man checking her out, she sauntered past him and made sure to catch his eye on the way to the dance floor. She knew he would follow; it was just a matter of time. She found an empty space and moved her body to the beat seductively, drawing him in. Right away she felt hands snake around her waist to rest on her hips and the Hispanic man pulled her hard against him. He held her there tightly and they moved as one. Leaning down he put his lips against her ear "Marco," he whispered.

Shorty nodded and turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest. Standing on her tiptoes she told him her name and placed an arm over his shoulder and stepped closer to him until she had one of his legs between hers. He slid his hands down lower and they continued their erotic dance. When the song ended she pulled away from him, smiled and thanked him for the dance. He grinned in return and went back to his table where a woman was shooting nasty looks at her.

Shorty waved at her before pushing through the crowd. When she emerged next to the teams table she found Dom giving Hector hell. She was in the clear tonight. "What's going on guys?" she asked. Leon and Jesse grinned at her, while Dom continued to yell at Hector.

"Nothin' girl," Jesse said and he whistled slowly. "Damn! You look hot! I didn't think you actually had legs!"

Shorty shrugged slightly, "How you livin', V?" He glanced at her, or rather through her. Oh yeah. He was mad. He was ignoring her and pretending she was nowhere in his line of sight. How mature. Well, she was not going to let him stay mad. She was here to have fun and she was not going to apologize for Letty giving him a wedgie. Granted that had to do something to a man's psyche. Maybe she should apologize. She was the one who gave Letty the idea in the first place, right? Sucking up her pride she bit him gently on the cheek, whispered "Sorry" in his ear and grabbed hold of his hand. "Dance with me Ol' Coyote?" she said as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Soon after Letty and Mia joined them and when the four of them returned to the table an hour later they were sweaty and ready for a round of shots. Reaching down Shorty pulled some bills out of her garter, much to Jesse's approval. Mia noticed this and laughed. "Effect eh? Sure it wasn't to get guys attention?"

"That too." Calling a waitress over to her table, she ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Standing between Vince's legs she leaned into him and listened to the boys chatting about intake systems. When the waitress turned away from the bar she was carrying a tray with both hands carefully. Helping the waitress to set the cups down she turned and ushered everyone to the table. Handing the glasses around they groaned inwardly.

"Shit girl. I hate these," Jesse groaned as he sat on a barstool. "Let's get this over with."

Leaning over his drink he was ready to take it when Shorty caught a handful of hair and pulled his head away from the drink. "That ain't right Jess. It's rude to take your shot without the rest of us," she joked.

Jesse blushed as people in the bar glanced over with interest at the shots surrounding the table. Both her team and the Toretto team crowded around the table and leaned over the shots. Martini glasses swam with whipped cream, completely shrouding the shot of Kahlua she knew was amongst the white fluff. As one the teams fished around their glasses until one by one they all latched onto the shot glass and threw their heads back, swallowing the contents.

Napkins were passed around the table while everyone licked the area around their mouths trying to clear away the sticky remnants. With a wicked grin Letty lunged towards Dom and took his mouth in hers, clearing away the remaining whipped cream. Mia squealed in disgust as Letty stepped back satisfied while Dom returned his unused napkin to the table. Shaking her head in mirth Shorty glanced to Leon and found his face covered in the cream. "You're a missy lil' fuck ain't you?" she giggled as he wiped his face clean.

"Sure am," he grinned and sat down next to Dom and Mia.

"Jess? You ready for me yet?" Letty asked to which Jesse shrunk back. "I believe your ass owes me a dance," she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Not about to watch the fun Shorty chased after them but stopped and walked back. Taking Leon's hand she pulled him out to the dance floor with her and quickly found the area Jesse and Letty were dancing. Jesse was a hell of a dancer and Shorty was a tad smitten with the boy as he swung her around. The two were really drawing attention and people moved out of the way to give them room to move. Shorty got in the mix, dancing beside them and laughing when Letty rode Jesse's leg.

Shorty felt Leon's hands slid onto her waist and down to rest low on her hips. He pulled her against him so her back rested against his front and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She grinned, and backed up closer into him and moved her hips slowly against him. She heard his laugh and felt him grinding against her, playing with her like she was playing with him. A game of cat and mouse.

When the lights came up a few songs later they split up and walked back to the table together. "You know you can really dance girl," Leon said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"I know. I'm Latina, homes. We're born with rhythm," she laughed sitting beside him and waiting for Letty and Jesse to realize they were the only ones still dancing. Dom was watching with an amused smile on his face, patiently waiting around as well.

"SHORTY!" Hector called from the door, "Let's roll girl." Her team was all crowding the door, each with a girl on their arm. They were all looking to get laid and quick. She could tell by the pleading look on their faces that they wanted her to hurry.

"I'm ou ya'll. I'll see you around." Standing up she hugged Vince planting a kiss on his cheek and then hugged Letty. Slugging Jesse's shoulder she smirked, "I claim you as my own next time we hit a club. I want a piece of the dance demon!"

"Yeah, yeah. Promises," he laughed.

Leon draped an arm around her shoulder, whispering softly in her ear for only her to hear "I claim you next time we go out. You make me look like a good dancer girl." She shook her head in amusement and pulled away. She could still smell his cologne and she kicked herself mentally when she realized she was still standing in his personal space. Shorty backed up quickly to find Letty and Vince with identical grins on their beautiful faces.

"Later Dom," she mumbled and touched fists with him.

"See you around Shorty," he said and he put his arm around Letty's shoulder and led her towards the door.

Shorty walked with them until they reached the fresh air. Breathing it in deeply she glanced towards Beto's car. He was waiting for her arms crossed and resting on the hood of his car. "Later," she said one last time and jogged to Beto's car. Looking up after sliding into the vehicle she found Leon gazing at her steadily. She smiled at him through the window as Beto peeled out, eager to get home and get laid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've written up to Chapter 17 already, about another 30,000 words. I'd like to know if you think I should continue writing or start something new. So, if you're enjoying the story please review. I live for constructive criticism! I'm starting to think no one is reading. :(**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything. _  
><em>**Feedback:** Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Shorty walked with them until they reached the fresh air. Breathing it in deeply she glanced towards Beto's car. He was waiting for her arms crossed and resting on the hood of his car. "Lata," she said one last time and jogged to Beto's car. Looking up after sliding into the vehicle she found Leon gazing at her steadily. She smiled at him through the window as Beto peeled out, eager to get home and get laid._

**Chapter Eight**

Friday and Saturday at work were hectic for Shorty. Racers from all over L.A. were coming to inquire about her decal designs, and it was making her cranky. One after the other they came ordering the design they wanted, and the colors they wanted, and the size they wanted. Don't get her wrong, she appreciated the business, she was just overwhelmed with the demand. Word of mouth in the racing circuit spread extremely fast, but this was getting out of hand. The boys were excited to be cashing in on her artistic endeavours but by quitting time on Saturday she was just ready to go home, fall in bed and sleep.

"You gonna race tonight?" Miguel asked her as they discarded their overalls for the weekend.

"I don't know yet, maybe," she answered tiredly. She had forgotten about the races during the course of the day. Now that Miguel had reminded her she doubted whether she could stay awake long enough to go, let alone actually race. Pulling a hoodie on she grabbed her sketchbook and stumbled to her car. "I'm gonna bounce and take a nap. Later," she called to the guys.

Sitting on her bed she kicked off her work boots before throwing the duvet over her head and falling asleep. Hours later she felt the bed shifting under someone's weight and groaned loudly. "Go away. I ain't comin'." Shorty swatted the body lying beside her and turned away from them. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare. "I ain't kidding Pedro. Move the fuck on," she growled at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked her as he rubbed along her spine gently.

"Your cologne. It ain't 1999, nobody wears CK anymore," she sneezed away a feather tickling her nose. "Now scram, I'm sleeping."

"Come on girl. Time to get your ass outta bed," he answered as the bed shifted. "Races start in an hour and you stink like grease and sweat." Laughing he swung the blankets off her and onto the floor.

"Fuck you," she remarked rolling over and fisting sleep from her eyes. "I'm up. Get out so I can shower." She shook her head as he left the room grinning. Now that she was awake she could not believe that she had planned to sleep through the races.

"Love you too baby," he called from the stairs. She was the baby, or at least everyone considered her the baby of the team. In reality, she was twenty three, strong and independent – and toted after like a child. The "lil homies" as they had been named were the youngest, with Pedro aged nineteen and Miguel only eighteen. Both younger than her but the entire team treated her as if she always needed to be taken care off. She knew they would do anything for her, and she knew she would forever be the only woman welcome on the team. And however young they happened to be they looked older than her and had the accompanying identification as "proof".

Rolling out of bed lazily she showered and dressed in baggy gray cargo pants and pulled a black corset over her torso. Sliding her feet into her black and gum skate shoes she was ready to go. Easy, comfortable, simple and she was ready before she heard any guys calling for her to rush. Grabbing her sketchbook, cell, and keys she climbed the stairs quickly and walked straight for the fridge. Balancing a couple slices of pizza on her sketchbook she snatched a bottle of water before sitting in the living room to wait for the boys.

The drive to the warehouse was as uneventful as ever and when Shorty stepped from her car she was in no mood to socialize. In fact she was rattled and grumpy. Sitting on the hood of her car she leaned against the windshield and blocked out the annoying giggling coming from the chasers around her vehicle. Silently sketching a new design of a mocha skinned Goddess for Edwin, she blocked out all sounds until she was brought roughly back when her leg was pulled out from under her.

"Jesus Shorty, I've been hollerin' at you for five minutes now,' Dom growled deep in his throat. "Hector says you're gonna race tonight?"

"Uh-huh."

"5G buy in." Dom raised his hand waiting for her to place the cash in it.

Rolling her eyes she dropped her sketchbook and slid off the car to reach into her glove box for money. Counting the bills quickly she shoved the rest back and hopped back onto the hood of her car. "5G's," she said and deposition it into his waiting hand.

"These are pretty good," he grunted as he flipped her sketchbook around to look at the drawings.

"Thank you."

"Where'd you learn to draw like this?" he asked and flipped through the drawings.

"I've been drawin' since I was little. I took two years of art classes at University but it was too strict, to many rules," she responded casually as she took the book from his hands and closed it.

"You went to University?"

Shorty knew he could not believe someone like her would ever want to go to University, let alone get accepted. Shrugging she answered "Yup, sure did."

"Did you take any other classes?"

This was new territory for Shorty. He genuinely seemed interested in what she had done before she had come home to L.A. Maybe now was time to crush his perception of her as a little thug gangster bitch from the hood.

"Yup, I took languages. Italian, Latin, German, and Portuguese."

"Wow," he breathed. "Do you speak them all fluently?" he asked as he snatched her sketchbook from her hands and began flipping through it again.

Shorty laughed. "Hell no! I can speak Italian and Latin though, kind of. But the others were too damn hard."

"You speak Spanish right?" Dom inquired.

"Dom," she laughed. "I was born in Mexico."

"Yeah, alright," he laughed with her. "I like this one the best. She's gorgeous,' Dom showed her the drawing of a beautiful Hispanic woman. "The detail is unreal Shorty."

"Esa es mi mama," Shorty replied and gazed at the drawing of her mother. She had been the most beautiful woman alive as far as she was concerned. Always laughing and glowing with pride for her children. Even when her mother and father had shipped her to New York she had still been proud. _(That is my mom.)_

"She's beautiful," Dom murmured.

"Si, she was very beautiful." Closing the book she returned it to her car and faced Dom again. "So, who's thinkin' they can take me on?" she asked changing the subject.

Dom smiled at her gently. "You ain't so bad girl. I still don't trust you, but my team wants me to give you a chance, so don't fuck it up."

Shorty grinned back at him, "Sounds good. So whose cash is comin' home with me tonight?" she asked again as they walked away from her car to a group gathered in the middle of the lot. Pushing their way into the middle of the crowd she found the rest of her team plus that of Dom's team. Everyone was joking around and having a good time.

When Dom held his hands up the crowd hushed instantly. The King was ready to talk. Everyone listened intently not wanting to miss a word he said. His presence commanded that attention and not one person spoke while waiting for him to explain the races details. Shorty smiled across the circle of people at Spence and his crew before she pulled herself onto Miguel's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Resting her head in the crook of his neck she could have fallen asleep easily surrounded by the smell of hot machines. Closing her eyes she waited like the rest for Dom to speak. "Two races, two a race. First up Shorty and Kimberly. Second race Edwin and Ben. Let's roll."

The crowd split and strolled to their cars. Shorty felt Miguel turn and head towards their parked vehicles. She kept her eyes closed and basked in her laziness. "How you livin' girl?" Raising her head she found Leon grinning at her. "You look like shit," he smiled as he fell into place beside Miguel.

"Watch what you say esé. She's been workin' hard," Miguel warned and Shorty smirked at Leon.

"So, you're racing tonight? Kim's pretty good," he said and he nodded over to a violet Acura Integra parked next to Edwin's own Integra.

"Not good enough," she answered. She touched fists with him before he jumped into his Skyline parked a few feet from her own Nissan. Laying her head back down on Miguel's shoulder she muttered "So, you're racing tonight? Kim's pretty good. I'm a stupid ass blah blah blah," she mocked softly.

Miguel snorted in amusement, "Boo, don't let him get you riled up. She don't stand a chance." Letting her off his back at her car he ruffled her hair and went to his own vehicle.

Shorty nodded and got behind the wheel. What did she have to worry about? She had a Nissan. No way was an Acura Integra going to beat her. Driving to the designated racing spot that night seemed to take forever. But the minute she pulled up to the starting line her adrenaline kicked into overdrive and she could feel it pumping through her veins excitedly. The crowd was cheering, screaming, blowing her mind. She could see Hector talking into his two-way radio; connected to Leon's car no doubt. His eyes were flashing at her happily. He loved watching any member of the team win but watching her was something he took pride in. After all it was him that got her hooked on cars and taught her how to drive.

Her heart was beating against her rib cage uncomfortably yet so - so perfectly. She lived to feel that exhilaration. It was intoxicating and Shorty revved her engine sending plumes of fire out the exhaust. Her baby purred beneath her loudly and she knew everyone was admiring her car. She had painted the Altima a sleek green that screamed speed. Along both sides of her car in various shades of greens, she had drawn herself, eyes narrowed, flipping the bird, attitude evident in the smirk on her face. On the back bumper sat a family crest, the crest that every member of the team had on their car. It represented them, and was recognized around L.A. by racers.

Shorty glanced at the girl beside her. A pretty petite blond who looked like she could handle her car. She was not a member of Edwin's crew but she was always hanging around with them. When she sensed Shorty investigating her and her car, she turned and smiled. A genuine smile without any cockiness which was impossible to find in L.A. now. Shorty nodded her head and faced the road waiting for her brother to get the go ahead.

Turning her stereo up, she grinned when Hector gave her a thumbs up. Turning her NOS tank on, it hissed at her and sent shivers up her spine. It was almost go time. Pressing her foot down on the gas her car shuddered in ecstasy, barely able to contain itself. Her baby rocked back and forward in place, shooting flames at the admirers. And when Hector raised his arms, her stomach clenched painfully.

He threw his hands down seconds later and she shot forward. Her heart was pounding and she could only hear loud white noise in her ears. The scenery blurred together as one and releasing the clutch and shifting came as second nature to her. Slamming into a new gear her car pulled ahead and she knew she had the game in the bag. It was her win. She could taste the victory already. It was but only a second away and as her car roared closer to the spray painted finishing line she could feel the real high hit. Seeing Kimberly's car gaining ground on her, she pressed the button to her nitrous oxide and her car lurched forward.

The finish line was stretched as thin as dental floss as she shot across it. Her limbs felt like rubber as she turned the car around and pulled back to the starting line and parked her car along the road as Ben and Edwin's cars pulled up to the starting line. The crowd surrounded her when she stepped from the Altima and congratulated her. She accepted it gratefully before pushing her way through to watch Ben and Edwin race. Dom slapped the money into her hand and grinned down at her. "Good racing Shorty."

Too tired to go to the Toretto house to party after the races she decided that when the next race was over she was just going to go home and sleep. When Ben crossed the finish line she finally escaped. Too exhausted to even try and find her brother she called his cell to tell him. "Hector man, I'm gonna go home and sleep. See ya'll tomorrow." Leaving a message for him, she figured he would get it once he got back to his car.

"Shorty. Where you goin?" Leon shouted when he saw her walking away from the crowd. He was concentrating on her and the police scanners at the same time, being sure to pick up every word the dispatcher said.

"I'm goin' home to sleep," she shrugged before crouching against his car. "Stupid ass thought I was gonna lose. You're trippin' fool, cause I never lose."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'll see you later though. Tell V and Lett to holla?" Shorty stood and gave him a quick slap across the head for ever believing she would lose to an Integra. "See you Leon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't going to update until next week sometime but good things come in three's and I got all three in one day! 1) I'm officially an EMT! Just got my provincial exam marks today! 2) I got 7 more reviews! 3) And Grey's was a new episode! So I thought I'd pass my luck onto someone else, so here's hoping your good things come in three's tomorrow!**

**Shout out's to Jarnac50, Love Ink, bizchelc, lysia1982, InkShaper, and Bindie! Thank you SO much for reviewing. You guys have really given me a confidence boost in the writing department! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything. _Baby Got Back_ belongs to Sir Mix A-lot.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"Yeah, that's right. I'll see you later though. Tell V and Lett to holla?" Shorty stood and gave him a quick slap across the head for ever believing she would lose to an Integra. "See you Leon."_

**Chapter Nine**

_A month later..._

Shorty was still working hard on her sketches and the more she completed the more business the garage received. She was working all the time now it seemed. Always in or under a car throughout the day her nights consisted of sitting at her desk drawing out the racers orders. She never realized how many damn people could want decals, let alone her decals. Although she was constantly working on them she had no problems taking the tips she was given. However, she did have a problem with not seeing Vince or Letty as often as she wanted. She had even had to cancel drinks with Spence and his crew.

Luckily she had decided to take Wednesday night off the week prior to go to a neighbourhood pub with Vince. While they had been eating Spence walked in with his team and a tiny pregnant woman. She had chatted with them for a few minutes much to Vince's dislike. When they had finished dinner Shorty had forced Vince into a game of pool against Spence and Levis. She was introduced to Spence's girlfriend Jamie who had heard from the boys about "this broad from the races who's pretty bad ass." She had talked a while longer with the group before Vince's stony silence killed her mood and they retreated back to the Toretto house to watch a flick.

Shorty had asked Vince why he and Hector had such a problem with Spence and his crew. So what if they were a little rough around the edges? Wasn't she herself full of jagged rips and tears? Sure, they were involved in some heavy stuff but that didn't make them bad people. It made them survivors. It wasn't like Hector was clear from shady business. Hell, even the Toretto crew had pulled a few shady heists in their time. She had assured Vince that she would not participate in any of Spence's illegal activities but explained that she had no beef with them. She would spend time with them if she so chose to.

Her phone ringing grabbed her attention from her sketchbook. Leaning over her bed she snatched it from the night table, "Hola?" she said answering the phone. Letty's laughter exploded loudly in her ear and she held the phone from her face until she heard scuffling through the earpiece.

"Shorty girl. What're you doin?" Leon asked her as Letty called for the phone back in the background.

"Myself. What you want?" Picking up two different shades of green she coloured in the palm trees on her paper. The racer, who had wanted this sketch, was an environmental freak. She'd asked for forests along the doors. Try figuring out how a girl who obsessed about the environment could drive her car everywhere, which in turn only added to the problem. Environmentalist her ass.

"Well, I gotta to give you credit girl. You sure do come clean quick."

"What can I say? I'm a good fuck."

Leon laughed, "I bet you are, what's the team doin' tonight?" In the background Letty's voice rang load and clear as she threatened Leon with a "nut shot if he did not return the fuckin phone." Shorty laughed when she heard Leon throw the phone to Letty and yell "Later girl."

"So Miss Shorty, what you doin' tonight?

"Nada. You?"

"I'm hungry. Come get me."

Stifling a laugh Shorty replied "You're always hungry, babe. Where you want to eat?"

"I don't care, Dom's bein' an ass and I wanna get some grub".

"Yeah ok. I'll grab you in twenty. Tell V to come?" she asked as she hopped off the bed and searched through her hamper for some jeans.

"He's got a woman over, boo. They're "watching a movie"."

"I know what that means," she laughed. "Ok, I'll swing by in twenty". Hanging up the phone she pulled on her cleanest jeans and went upstairs to let Hector know she was going out.

Shorty returned a few hours later full from Mexican and ready for bed. When she entered the house she found her team reclining around the TV watching an old horror movie. "I invited the DT team for a BBQ tomorrow night. You guys cool with it?" Five nodding heads gave her the answer she wanted. "Awesome, they'll be over around seven. I'm gonna crash. Night brother," she replied placing a kiss on his bald head.

Falling into bed she fell asleep almost immediately, worrying about the workload tomorrow at the garage. Not only was she scheduled to work on an Eclipse, Skyline, and Challenger, she also had to meet with a client and go over her sketches. If they were satisfactory she would be putting the decals on tomorrow. She had one long day ahead of her. Beto sure as hell better offer to make her his special fajitas or she would have to trick him into it.

Thursday at the garage could not have gone slower or worse for her. First the owner of the Skyline brought it in an hour late. She dropped a torque wrench on her foot, stubbed her toe later on, and amongst all that she also received a paper cut. Adding insult to injury the client she had to meet with had told her she had shit for brains and could not draw much better. He demanded that the garage repay him for the time he had wasted waiting on Shorty to finish his order when he could have been looking for a real artist. So, in a bad mood, with an annoying paper cut, stubbed toe, and crushed foot, she had had enough. She had hauled off and knocked him out. Marvin quickly picked her up off her feet and deposited her in her car demanding she go home.

When the team walked in later that day Shorty was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a beer watching Judge Judy. Every last one of them collapsed beside her and let out a grateful sigh. Smirking at them she raised an eyebrow "Hard day at work?"

They groaned at her and explained that the racer she had knocked out had wanted to press charges. Hector had threatened him with the promise of never racing in L.A. again. When the threat fell through Hector called Dom and put him on the speaker phone so he could say the same thing. Finally Dom convinced the guy not to press charges and he had left in a huff, with a huge black bruise on his face.

"Beto?" Shorty whined his name in her best baby voice, then batted pretty eyes at him. "What's for dinner?" The team laughed when they saw him turn his head away as quick as possible, so as not to be sucked into her begging. Climbing into his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered, her bottom lip quivering. "Beto, will you please make me some fajitas? Pleaaase?"

His resolve broke and he muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Kissing him on the cheek she crawled off his lap and grinned to herself. Works every time. Shorty sat with the team for another hour before she was bored of televison. Stretching her legs she stood up and left the men to watch the Mets game. Passing Beto in the kitchen getting the dinner ready she snatched a handful of sliced red peppers before going to her bedroom. Changing into a white bikini and throwing on baggy sweatpants she grabbed her sketchbook and went to lie in the sun beside the pool.

Hector, Marvin and Pedro came out soon after and jumped in the pool, yelling and screaming, each trying to drown the other. Within twenty minutes Miguel was in the pool joining in the fun. Shorty was spread out on her stomach on a lawn chair sun tanning while she drew. She had long ago blocked out the screaming to concentrate on drawing, so when she was thrown over a shoulder she was shocked. But she was never shocked for more than a few seconds and right way she began struggling against her attacker. Kicking her feet savagely she felt him lift her off his shoulder and throw her into the pool.

Shorty broke the surface shivering, covered in goose pimples to the sound of roaring laughter. Beto was standing there smug as can be, with a dishtowel hanging from his pocket. "Oh hell no!" she shouted and jumped out of the pool chasing him into the house. She was dripping wet, hair matted to her face, trying to follow him through the kitchen. Instead she seemed to stay in place as she slipped and slid across the linoleum. Slowing down long enough to catch a whiff of the fajitas she sped after him up the stairs until he raced into the bathroom and locked the door. Teeth chattering she pounded on the door "Open up Beto. Homes can't hide in there forever."

"Maybe not chica, but I can try," he laughed and she heard him put the toilet seat down and sit. He actually planned on hiding in there? How was the dinner going to get cooked then? Dropping to the floor she lay next to the door and stuck her fingers under the crack. Drumming them along the floor she whistled the slasher theme from Jaws, warning him of her revenge. She heard him groan uneasily and she sat up satisfied. He knew she would get him back.

Standing up she opened the closet and took out a bunch of towels for everyone once they got out of the pool. As she tucked them under her arms the doorbell rang and she bellowed form the top of the stairs "Come in!" The door remained shut and she groaned loudly. "Damn it." She flung the door open and swore up a storm in Spanish when she dropped the towels.

"Damn. You gonna greet me like this next time too?" Jesse laughed and stooped to help retrieve the fallen towels.

"Nah. Next time I'll be naked dripping in chocolate," she winked and took the towels from Jesse leading them through the house to the backyard.

Dropping the towels onto a nearby chair she touched fists with everyone and went to lie back down in the sun to warm up. Letty practically jumped in the pool fully clothed with the rest of the DT team not far behind. Picking up her sketchbook she flipped to a new page and drew freely as she watched her family and friends muck around in the pool. She could see Beto peeking out the patio doors but chose to ignore him until the moment was right. She would need to conserve her energy for this.

When she was sure he had gone back to preparing the food she put her sketchbook down and got up. Sneaking over to the patio doors she motioned for everyone to continue whatever they were doing. Sliding through the open door she saw him bobbing his head to music and grating cheese. Stealthily sneaking up behind him she grabbed his waist, spun him around, and grunting hauled him onto her shoulder. She rushed out the door stooping under his weight and chucked him the pool. "Payback's a bitch, darling," she shouted when he surfaced spitting water from his mouth and shaking his head.

Swearing under his breath he hopped out of the pool. His clothes clung to his body and water glistened on his bald head. He grabbed a towel off the chair and went back into the house to change into dry clothes.

Sitting on the side of the pool she dangled her feet in the water and watched as the guys threw Mia and Letty through the air. Leaning back she gazed at everyone. It was good to be home. She did not really miss New York all that much now that she had her family back. She had even made new friends, whom, although only knowing for little over a month had become quiet attached to. She was even attached to Dom and he still distrusted her. Not that she could blame him, after all, the last person he had let into his family had turned out to be a cop.

Vince had told her one night about all that had gone down and exactly how he had gotten the jagged scars all along his arm. He had been quiet for the rest of the night, so she had slept over, tracing the scars with her fingers until he fell asleep. The man refused to tell his family but he still had vivid nightmares that frightened him and left him shaking for the rest of the night. Shorty had listened intently as he told her he was thankful for Brian saving his life, and not narking on them to the authorities. The team never talked about the heists or about how they all thought they had lost Jesse when the Trans had shot him. They just figured the past was better left unsaid.

"What you thinkin' bout?" Leon asked as he pulled himself out of the pool and sat beside her.

Shorty looked at him and could not help but notice what a nice body he had. All tight, toned and completely tanned from hours spent working under the sun. Shifting her gaze to Vince she shrugged "Not much."

He followed her gaze back to Vince "You've been good for him you know."

"Mhmm."

"Really. He's been different since he met you. He's calmer now, and he smiles a lot," Leon said as he nudged her.

"I'm glad. If anyone deserves to be happy it's V," Shorty replied softly.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably Leon looked at Vince as well. "You know, he thinks we don't know about his nightmares, but me and Jess do." Leon looked down at his hands and played with the seam of his swim trunks. "When he has them... he's loud and calling for Dominic."

"I know about the heists Leon. Vince told me," Shorty whispered and cocked her head to the side to look at him. "It ain't your fault. You know he doesn't blame you for what happened. Right?"

"Yeah, I don't know... I just feel guilty. You know? That we all didn't trust his gut when he said the buster was a cop."

"Aye, come on Leon. Don't even trip," Shorty said and pushed him gently. "V doesn't blame you for not believin' him about the buster and he doesn't blame you for not gettin' him off the truck. He knows you tried. And it sure as hell ain't your fault that Brian has some crazy acrobatic skills and can manoeuvre a huge man off a moving semi."

"I know," Leon said and smiled before pushing Shorty off the edge and into the pool. He jumped in after her, picked her up and chucked her to Vince who chucked her to Dom. Soon she was hysterics, throat full of chlorine water as a game of pass the Shorty got under way.

When Beto turned off the BBQ and put the last of the burgers on the plates everyone jumped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around their waists. Piling their plates high with food and sitting down at the large patio table Shorty grinned "I got this one fella's." Bowing her head she waited until everyone had done the same. "Thank you Lord for my family. As annoyin' and over protective as they are; I love 'em. And thanks for my talent in making the 'pretty face' it gets me whatever I want. Mad props to you for that one Big Guy. Oh, and thanks for friends, new and old. Take care and holla at mi papi y mi mami. Tell 'em me and the boys miss 'em." She was Catholic but far from religious. If her father were there he would have forced them to pray, so she willingly did it just to make him proud.

"That's right," Hector said before digging into his food like a bulldozer gone mad.

The two teams ate, drank, and joked around with each other until the sun went down. Moving into the house, they decided to watch a movie and then spent a good thirty minutes fighting over what one. Finally after tons of begging; Letty and Shorty convinced everyone to watch Road Trip. A good clean comedy. Claiming a corner seat on the big couch she quickly ran to the backyard to get her art supplies. Collapsing on the couch next to Jesse she opened her sketchbook in the darkened room. Shorty watched the movie for a while before it bored her, and pulling a pencil from between the coils she drew.

Vince shifting uncomfortably on the floor in front of her encouraged her to give up her pillow so he could sit on it. Placing her legs on his shoulders she went back to drawing, only glancing up to get the right positioning of Dom and Letty as they curled up together in an over sized chair in the corner. When the snake attacked Tom Green the two of them shook with laughter and Shorty sketched as fast as she could to capture the moment. They made such a cute couple, and great subjects to draw. Both beautiful, both oblivious that she was sketching them.

"I'm gonna get some grub. Anyone want anything?" She asked when her stomach growled at her unhappily.

"Jesus girl. You're a fuckin' garbage disposal," Dom laughed when he heard her. "You ate half of everything on the table at dinner."

"So is that a no then?" Shorty snorted at him. Loud voices rang out and she was bombarded with demands.

"Popcorn."

"Bacon."

"Steak and potatoes."

"BEER!"

Laughing she left the living room and went to find something to eat. Popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave she pressed start. Dumping some Doritos and dill pickle chips into separate bowls, she crossed to the fridge and pulled out beers for everyone.

"Need some help?" Shorty looked up to find Leon leaning against the doorframe smiling. She nodded before looking in the fridge for left over fajitas. When the microwave beeped at her declaring itself done she switched the popcorn for the fajitas and started it again. Pouring the popcorn into another bowl she set it down and hopped on the counter to wait for her second dinner. "So, what were you drawing?"

"What?"

"You were drawing a few minutes ago weren't you? What was it?"

"Not that it's any of your business but it was Letty and Dom," she teased him. So Leon had been watching her draw. Interesting. Filing this information in the back of her brain for later investigation she jumped off the counter and retrieved her food from the microwave. "Here, take these." Handing Leon two bowls and a few beers she took her plate and the rest of the beers and chips and lead the way back to the living room. "Thanks big guy."

"Anytime," he whispered in her ear, closer to her then she had thought.

Placing the beer and munchies on the table she reclaimed her seat next to Jesse who tried to steal a bite of her fajita. Slapping his hand away she took a large bite and grinned at him. "Don't bother Jess. Shorty never shares her fajitas with anyone," Hector laughed when he witnessed the exchange between the two.

She nodded at Jesse and turned her attention back to the movie, savouring every last bite. She grinned to herself trying to think of a way she could sucker Beto into making her Lasagne tomorrow night. When she finished her food she set the plate on the table and grabbed her beer. Swigging back half the beer she placed it between her legs and pulled her sketchbook back into her lap. Glancing at Leon she found him watching the movie laughing along with everyone else.

Drawing the outline she focused on his eyes the most, making sure to include the way they crinkled slightly when he smiled. She shaded in the contours of his face, replicating the shadows that were cast across his skin from the light of the TV screen. When she glanced over at him again he was watching her draw. He winked at her and leaned back in his seat and stuck a pose. Shorty flipped to a new page and drew him as he was, cocky grin on his mouth, one arm behind his head, and other hand resting on his belly.

His eyes floated back and forth from the television to her drawing him and when she showed him the rough sketch across the dark room he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Standing up she closed her book and stretched lazily. "Well, I'm off to bed. V holla at me later aye?

"Tomorrow? Night," he said and squeezed her leg as she stepped over him.

Kissing Hector on the cheek she nodded at everyone else. "Night boo," Letty said as she passed her on the way to the kitchen.

"Night Lett."

Shutting her bedroom door behind her she turned on her music softly and changed into boxers and a tank top before falling into her bed and pulling the duvet around her chin. Staring at the ceiling she grinned to herself before sighing and turning onto her side. Green eyes lingering in her thoughts, and later in her dreams when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if so, let me know in a review. If you didn't like it, well I'd like to know that as well. Tell me what I can improve on.**

**Thanks again to the few who did review. You make my ego swell a little each time! Shouts out's to Jarnac50, JasmineChyanne, and Love Ink. You guys are the best!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Shutting her bedroom door behind her she turned on her music softly and changed into boxers and a tank top before falling into her bed and pulling the duvet around her chin. Staring at the ceiling she grinned to herself before sighing and turning onto her side. Green eyes lingering in her thoughts, and later in her dreams when she fell asleep._

**Chapter Ten**

Shorty had been back in L.A. now for four months and had settled in nicely making a name for herself quite quickly. Not the kind of name Dominic Toretto had mind you, far from it, but a name all the same. When racers wanted a fresh look for their car they came to her for the design. At first it had been a trip to see so many people enjoying her drawings. Now that it had settled into a steady business she could not understand how she hadn't thought of it while living in New York. Sure, back then she had designed the decals for the boys she was running with but she never imagined what a lucrative business it could be. So lucrative in fact that her body was tired, physically and mentally. Regardless of her exhaustion she was still swimming in pleasure.

Work was the easy part of her life however. Dividing her time between her team, the DT team, and surprisingly Spence's crew was becoming a chore. She had grown to enjoy Spence's company and had avoided any illegal activity they took part in. She knew they were into dealing heavy items, drugs, guns, and any stolen goods they came across. Shorty also knew if she could continue to avoid any shady transactions she would be home free. However, Hector was still riding her ass to stop spending time with them. Perhaps she had become more attached to them than she had intended.

Vince had quickly become her best friend. She found it hard to explain to anyone, let alone herself how they had become so close so fast. They were like two peas in a pod. When you saw one you could guarantee the other was not far behind. She had somehow managed to calm him down. Of course he was still the same man; quick to anger but it took much more for him to throw a punch. And he had wormed his way into her heart as well. When she saw her future, she saw him in it. Simple as that. They had gone from strangers to soul mates. 'Ol Coyote and his 'Lil Coyote.

Through the horror of splitting her time with family, friends, and work Shorty had somehow found time to squeeze in a few dates. Of course, none of them had progressed farther than a second date. Male suitors were just not all that eager to deal with Hector, her team, or Vince. The few men who plucked up enough courage to ask her out also had to pass an informal inspection. An informal inspection that seemed terrifying and daunting when Letty also appeared, completely stone faced, to question the suitors. If possible, she was blindingly frightening. She never found any man good enough for her boo. And Shorty did not mind in the least. She was comfortable being single and had few hours to spare anyways.

Hunching over the engine block of the 1999 Supra she was working on she rubbed the back of her neck absently. The June sun beat down heavily on her and she could see a filmy layer of sweat had settled over her skin. Spending the first nine years of her life in Mexico had acquainted her with real heat. However she knew when to admit that L.A. heat could be just as brutal. Wiping the sweat from her hands on a rag she straightened and swept her hair up onto her head. It was just after ten in the morning and already wisps of hair were plastered to her face. Irritatingly brushing them back she glanced around at her team hard at work. The heat was not bothering them like it was her and she mused that having a bald head might make her life much more comfortable.

The workload for the last week had been more than heavy in preparation for Race Wars. In fact it was downright hellish. Shorty's anticipation for the event had kept her sane through the long days as the team worked overtime daily. Four weeks remained before the competitions and her thoughts constantly ran rampant with daydreams of winning. Or even losing. It was all she could think about. This was her first time to experience the thrill but she had heard all about it from her brother and team. Every year she would receive a phone call for every win. It had dug at her heart to hear them having so much fun without her. It was times like that; that made New York feel like a continent away instead of states away. All she had wanted then was to be beside them, laughing and talking about cars. The last couple of weeks the team had noticed a slight bounce in her step and could not wait to show her.

Checking her watch she realized it was almost twelve thirty. She had been daydreaming again and had completely lost track of time. "I'm gonna go get some lunch at Mia's. Want anything?" Shorty grunted as she heaved a couple tires onto a nearby table.

"Nah. Be back in an hour. You got a meeting with a client and you're starting the interior on the Corvette today," Hector called from the office where he was pouring over paperwork.

Shorty washed her hands and slid her coveralls off before sliding into her car. The drive over was typical, lots of weaving through traffic and horns blaring at her back bumper. Reaching the store she was surprised to see that Vince was nowhere in sight. Stepping from her car her stomach rumbled at her and she could swear it demanded it feed her now. Pushing her sunglasses onto her head she could see Mia bent over a magazine reading. She entered the store quietly and sat at the counter. "S'up girl?" she asked as she swung her stool in circles until she was dizzy.

"Not much, just waiting for the team. What can I get you?"

"Turkey on brown please," Shorty replied and lightly patted her stomach. Flipping through the car magazine Mia had left on the counter she had to laugh. "If only guys knew just how much you take after your brother. You'd be just as dateless as I am."

Mia set the sandwich down in front of Shorty and added a Pepsi and bag of chips before taking the magazine and placing it back on the stand. "They do know. That's why I _am _as dateless as you," she grinned.

"Yeah yeah," Shorty laughed and took a bite of her sandwich. The sound of thrumming engines drew both their gazes to the end of the street. Shorty swung around on her stool and leant against the counter as the team slammed to a stop.

They all looked famished when they finally slid from their cars and she had to admit it was sort of cute. The team was so in touch with each other they were starving at the same time. Vince collapsed in the stool beside her and dragged her into his lap. He rested his scruffy chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Shorty was shocked to see how tired he was and scratched his scalp soothingly before ordering him a ham and cheese on white. "Sleep," he yawned.

Leon sat on her other side with Letty and Jesse following suit. All three of them watched with faint smiles on their faces before Letty asked "What you doin' tonight Boo?"

"I'm gonna come over, if Dom don't mind," she grinned and glanced at Dom a few stools away. He was reading the paper while waiting for his sandwich but sent a smile her way when she addressed him. He had finally learnt to sort of trust her in the four months she had spent with his team, and she suspected that he had even grown to maybe like her just a little bit.

"Yeah, come on over. We'll play cards or something," he said and returned his attention to the paper.

When Mia handed the sandwiches out a few minutes later Vince transferred Shorty back to her own stool. She opened her chips and dumped them onto the plate beside her sandwich. "How's work going today Miss Shorty?" Leon asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

She glanced his way and shrugged. "Same ol' same ol'. Doing an interior today and got a meeting with a client for some sketches."

His smile was tired and she knew the team must have been suffering the same workload as her own. Probably more, due in part to their figure head's popularity. His attention returned to the food in front of him and they ate the rest of the meal in silence. When she had finished she thanked Mia and pushed herself off the stool. "I gotta head back. See you later." Grabbing Vince's head she planted a kiss in his sweaty hair before exiting the store.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. It helped that the client she had met with kept her busy for over three hours finalizing everything. He was a nice guy; with tons of money to waste and a build that rivalled Dom's. As the meeting concluded he asked her on a date to which she declined. Mixing business with pleasure never led to anything good. When he left she set to work on the interior of the Corvette, but was unable to finish much. She was in no rush and the job was likely to take a week at least. So instead of being productive she wasted her time daydreaming about Race Wars again.

She had been sitting in the driver's seat staring into space for quite some time when her brother snapped her leg with a rag. "Jesus girl, get outta here already."

Shorty smiled gratefully and rushed out of the car before he could change his mind. She peeled her coveralls off her body even as she was stumbling to the back room. Racing home she made a beeline straight to the shower and only emerged when her fingers and toes were unrecognizably wrinkled. Throwing on a pair of loose jeans she pulled a black wife beater on and pushed her hair into a messy bun.

When she pulled the screen door open and stepped into the Toretto household she was surprised to find nobody sitting around the television. Although her surprised vanished a second later when she recognized Vince's deep laugh coming from the kitchen. Taking her time she made her way to the kitchen to find the entire team sitting around the table, all in various stages of nakedness. Jesse was almost fully clothed and grinning from ear to ear as Letty peeled her shirt from her torso. Dom was sitting in just his boxers and Mia was nowhere in sight. Shorty was having a hard time believing her eyes; Dom did not seem the type of man to play such a juvenile game. Not that she was complaining, partial nudity didn't bother her whatsoever, especially when the players were as beautiful as they were. "Start the party without me hey?" she laughed as she sat beside Vince.

'Couldn't wait, and boo – you better catch up," Letty grinned at her and threw her shirt at Jesse.

"I'm gonna sit this one out," she replied. "Just waiting till Dom loses."

And soon enough a wide grin spread across Dom's face as he tore his boxers off and paraded around the kitchen booming _Eye of the Tiger_. When he had circled the kitchen a few times he returned to the table and stood looking down at her and the team. Laughter erupted from Shorty until she was breathless. Two tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought to catch her breath. She would never have though it possible for Dom to overtly display his hidden immaturity. When she brushed a tear off her cheek and sucked in a shaky breath Leon grinned at Vince, "Shit V. I think she's been spending too much time here. She's turned Dom into, hell I don't even know what the..." Leon's raspy voice trailed off and he watched her try to regain her composure.

Vince nodded his head and looked from Dom to Shorty with amusement, "That's for sure."

When Shorty heard a squeal just over her shoulder she turned to find Mia standing there, her face a beautiful shade of burgundy. She covered her eyes and quickly retreated from the kitchen, shouting "Dom, put some fucking clothes on for Christ's sake."

Shorty groaned loudly emphasizing her obvious dislike of the situation. Letty's smoky laughter washed over her and she turned to Mia's retreating back "Damn Mia, why you gotta kill all the fun? It was just getting good. Real good," she purred and winked over at Dom.

'Poor Mia," Vince laughed as the table redressed themselves slowly. "I think you scarred her Dom. She ain't never gonna recover."

Dom shrugged and planted a kiss on Letty's forehead before sitting back in his chair fully clothed. He gathered the cards from the table and shuffled them. "You wanna order some food?" he asked as he handed the cards to Jesse.

'Yes please!" Shorty answered quickly. 'I'm starving."

"I'm in," Jesse followed. "What do you wanna play now?"

"Go fish!" Letty shouted and slapped the table excitedly.

"Strip go fish?" Vince rumbled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Shorty.

Shorty shook her head in amusement and took the cards from Jesse's hands to pass around. When the team vetoed Go Fish Dom called and placed an order to a local pub that served traditional Italian pizza. By the time he finished his call the team had decided on Rummy and she quickly dealt out the cards. The game was just as amusing as she had remembered it from her high school days of sitting around the cafeteria table avoiding class. Attending an all girl's school was torture but she had soon found ways to keep herself entertained. Gambling. She had wounded many a pride and won a lot of money. She had a knack for making money and gambling became extremely profitable for her.

As the game wrapped up Dom informed Shorty that he was "voluntelling" her to go pick up the order. She shrugged and stood from the table as Dom handed her the money. She had no problems going to get the food. She spent a great deal of her time here and it was the least she could do. Especially since Dom was paying for dinner that night. "Be back in twenty," she called as she pushed open the screen door.

Shorty was just starting the car when the passenger door opened and a body slid in. She did not have to see him to know who it was, his smell was unforgettable. "Leon, I think I can handle a few pizza's and salads," she laughed as she faced him.

"You'd be surprised just how heavy a veggie delight pizza is," he joked while he snapped his seatbelt into its buckle.

"Seriously. I got it."

"I'm just comin' for the ride. I can't lift the pizza's anyways, you're gonna have to do that for me."

"Suit yourself," she replied and pulled away from the curb. The drive to the pub and pizzeria was quiet and within ten minutes Shorty was pulling into a small parking lot in the shadiest area of Echo Park. Parking between two black Land Rovers she turned the car off and the lot fell into shadow. A tingle of apprehension shivered down her spine as both occupants slid from the car. Crossing the short distance from the car to the door Shorty looked up at the building. A small Italian flag hung proudly by the door but did little to fight off the ominous appearance. The building was slightly run down with the sign above the door almost burnt out. Across the parking lot stood another sign proclaiming vacancy for the small motel located above the pub.

"It looks shady but the pizza is unreal," Leon remarked as she gazed through the cracked door window.

"Better be out of this world," she replied and pulled the door open. Two staircases nestled together lead to the motel above and the pub below. Choosing the latter she descended into a dim room with loud music drifting to her from a mini jukebox perched precariously on the bar directly in front of her. Shorty was walking towards the bar when she was grabbed around the middle and hauled backwards roughly. "What the shit?" she snapped and tried to wiggle out of the iron grip.

"We gotta get out of here now," Leon's anxious voice hissed in her ear as he lifted her off her feet and turned towards the door.

As he turned the world seemed to slow down for Shorty and she could see what had rattled the man. To the right side of the bar housed two pool tables and a plethora of high bar tables and stools. However, the furniture was not the reason for Leon's anxiety.

Her mind understood what was happening. And yet she was in awe of the situation. It was surreal and as she focused on the people in front of her she was rooted to the spot. There was mayhem before her eyes and the scene seemed to slow down as the faces began to clarify. Faces that she recognized. Faces that she liked. Faces that shook her out of her trance and forced her to break roughly from Leon's grasp. Her only thought was of the men in front of her and helping in any way she could.

Eyes as light as the sky caught hers and emotion after emotion tumbled through them. Anger. Confusion. Recognition. Relief. Then panic as she raced towards the man that held them. She could faintly hear a scuffle behind her but she continued on towards Spence. The man who had accepted her that first night at the races. The man she had slowly come to call friend. The man who was in much deeper than he had explained.

Shorty lunged towards the attacker that had Spence pinned against the wall. One hand tight around his throat, the other curled into his fist aiming directly into his gut. She imagined she could hear the dull thud of flesh connecting with flesh and she saw Spence double over breathless as the man who held him relinquished his hold. Without a thought for her own safety she brought her fist up and swung directly between the man's shoulder blades. She could feel her knuckles split from the force but she ignored the pain as the man crumpled to his knees.

"You gotta get out of here girl!" Spence cried as she brought her knee into his attackers face. She could feel his nose break and he landed roughly on his back.

"No," she answered simply and glanced around for Leon. She found him across the room hauling another man off Levis. He was engaged in a wild dance of round house kicks and hard punches. He was so agile and beautiful that Shorty felt her breath catch.

"This isn't your fight Shorty!"

Shorty looked at Spence. Really looked at Spence and realized for the first time everyone she loved had been right. His shady business dealings had finally caught up with him and she could see he knew it too. She had worked so hard to avoid becoming what she had been in New York; a thug. And all her hard work had not meant a thing as she looked towards the men she had befriended. "It is tonight."

She sprinted away from Spence grabbing a pool ball as she passed the table. She could hear him calling her name desperately but she ignored it as best she could. Ben and Jimmy were both fighting off two men each and she swore fiercely in her native tongue. She could see that her friends, although tough, were having a hard time dealing with the unfair advantage of their attackers. Shorty quickly planted her feet and hurled the pool ball pitcher style at the head of one of the men. It hit with such a force that it knocked him out cold and he collapsed to the ground blood trickling from the wound onto the floor. Continuing towards the men she took a flying leap onto the back of one of the men fighting with Jimmy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Not exactly what she was going for but it drew the man's attention from Jimmy.

He whipped around trying to get her to loosen her hold and when it was obvious she had a tough grip he slammed her into the wall. Her head knocked against the cement painfully and she saw little lights dancing in her vision. Her grip loosened enough for him to pry her arms and legs off and drop her to the ground. "Fuck," she moaned as she was hauled to her feet and slammed against the wall again.

The man in front of her pulled back his right fist and released it, connecting with her cheekbone and sending off another flash of lights. His left fist landed in her gut and she doubled forward unwillingly. She could hear Leon screaming her name over the rushing sound in her ears but she paid him no heed. Shorty pushed at the man in front of her trying to force him off her. He was massive and completely blocked her view of the rest of the bar. As he pushed her against the wall holding her in place with his body a smile spread across his face.

"Baby, I like my women to fight," he groaned and rubbed his erection against her thigh. "You're gonna fight ain't cha?" he snarled and pressed his erection closer to her and trailed his tongue across the cheek that he had bruised. Shorty could not believe he was getting off on this, but pushed it aside quickly. She knew she would have time for disgust later but she desperately needed to get away from this man.

Shorty's hallow laugh escaped her parted lips before she clenched her jaw. "Well, I like my men to fight too," she snarled and threw her head forward. Connecting with his head was an experienced she never wanted to relive. She grabbed her forehead and grimaced at the pain that exploded in her skull as she lightly felt her way across the skin to make sure she wasn't bleeding. The last thing she needed right now was her vision clouded with lights _and _sticky blood.

He stumbled back and clutched his own head. Sadistic fuck had not been expecting a girl to be packing such force behind her. She dropped into a crouch and kicked his feet out from under him. "You're gonna fight ain't you?" Shorty grunted as she straddled him. His erection was an ever-constant reminder the she was a female in a man's world. She sat back on his erection and laughed when she heard him moan from the friction. "This what you wanted?"

Shorty's disgust bubbled up inside her until she could stand it no longer and she raised her right fist and brought it down with all the power she possessed. The thud of the bones in her hand connecting with the bones in his face sent adrenaline pumping through her body. The rush left her feeling high, and the high led her to land punch after punch anywhere she could.

Her knuckles protested every time she lifted her arm to take another hit. She knew they had split and she just hoped they hadn't been broken. "SHORTY!" Her silent reflections were brought to a sudden halt when Leon screamed her name from somewhere behind her. She had no idea what the hell his problem was. Looking down she expected to see the man beneath her rearing a second head or at least raising his hand to hit her but he was out cold, blood seeping from the gashes she had inflicted across his face.

Her annoyance did not last long as she was hauled off the man roughly and spun around quickly. Shit. So this was what Leon was yelling at her about. Oops. She was supposed to be paying attention. But there he was. The huge man she had pulled off Spence. He had come back for his revenge and she knew she was in a world of trouble.

His fist slammed into her face sending her flying backwards towards the pool table. Her skull connected with it and she could feel the skin by her left eyebrow split and the blood start to drizzle down her face. Worry clouded her thoughts and she had trouble focusing on anything. Standing on shaky legs she had little time to recover as the man backhanded her. Evade and escape thoughts sprouted up in her mind the minute he hit her.

When Shorty's feet left the ground she knew she was in trouble. The big man held her above his head trying to decide the most painful way to set her down. When he seemed satisfied with his decision he slammed her down on the pool table. A single ball dug into her back on impact and she knew it would leave a pretty brutal bruise tomorrow. But she needed to get out of this right away or she would not be feeling anything tomorrow.

Rolling away from him before he could grab her again she fell off the pool table with a thud and crawled under it to think of her next move. Fuck it. She had no time to think of a plan. Scooting back out from under the table she jumped up and looked at the man across from her. He was grinning from ear to ear at her and she could stand it no longer. He thought he had her. And he was going to be sorely mistaken. Snatching a pool cue from the table she whipped it up and listened as it whistled through the air and brought it across the side of his head.

Big guys fall hard and this was no different. Shorty let go a sigh of relief when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground she fisted blood out of the crease in her eyelid.

"SHORTY!" Leon screamed her name again and she wondered why he was calling her this time. She was still wondering this even as he hoisted her into his arms and ran towards the stairs with Spence and the rest of the team following behind him. His breath was hot as he looked down on her face resting against his shoulder. Why put up a fight when a big man was carrying you? She was going to enjoy the fact that she did not have to walk. And boy was her head ever dizzy. "Jesus Shorty. What the fuck was that?"

The fresh air was the most beautiful thing she had felt all day, "Huh?" she asked him. He sighed heavily and placed her in the passenger seat of her Altima and buckled the seat belt around her curled form. Sliding into the driver's seat he started Shorty's car and peeled out of the parking lot. "Where we goin? We forgot the pizza".

"Motel 6. Spence told us to lay low. He'll call your cell," he spit at her. He was mad at her. He seemed to physically pulsate in anger.

Shorty sat up and rubbed the blood from her face. "Leon, I'm sorry," her voice cracked as she faced him.

"Jesus. Are you fuckin' nuts girl? We wouldn't be in this situation if you would just listen!" He rubbed a hand down his face in frustration and murmured "Hector is gonna kill me. By the way, you passed out".

So that was why he had picked her up and carried her out of the bar. Now it all made sense. Why he had picked her off the floor. Why she was on the floor in the first place. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another chapter even though no one read and reviewed the last. It was a little disheartening and I was a little sad. But I'm over it now! Be sure to check out Love Ink's TFATF fics if you haven't already. They're stellar!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_So that was why he had picked her up and carried her out of the bar. Now it all made sense. Why he had picked her off the floor. Why she was on the floor in the first place. "I'm sorry."_

**Chapter Eleven**

The tension in the car on the way to the motel was as thick as it came and all Shorty wanted to do was dissolve it. Leon was ignoring her and all the while muttering to himself as he drove. He would cast his gaze at her every so often and shake his head before returning his attention to the road. Shorty tried thinking of something, anything, to lighten the mood and could come up with nothing but a joke. So, against her better judgment she turned from the window and shifted until she was sitting cross-legged facing Leon.

"Why did the squirrel sleep on his stomach?" Shorty asked.

Shaking his head again he took his eyes off the road long enough to look at her bruised but grinning face and answered, "I don't know. Why?"

"To keep his nuts warm! Get it? His nuts?" Shorty chuckled and watched Leon's face remain as tense as ever. Maybe even tenser than before she had decided to lighten the mood. "Right, okay, well here's a good one. What's the last thing that goes through a bug's mind as it hits a windshield?"

Shrugging his shoulders he humoured her. "I don't know. What?"

"His butt!" Shorty laughed nervously waiting for his response. She was met with silence. Dead silence.

So when Leon's gruff laughter reached her ears a minute later it was completely unexpected. He kept his eyes trained on the road and laughed, which Shorty considered a _tad_ frightening. Shit. Hector thought her grin was evil, well Hector had never seen Leon laugh like this. Shorty backed away from him uneasily to rest against the door. Leon was still laughing and she wondered suddenly if he had lost it. Maybe he had taken a hit to the head or something, and if that was the case, Dom was going to kill her. Actually _kill _her for getting a member of his team into this shit.

"Leon?" she prodded softly.

He turned to face her, still laughing, "Never do that again." His green eyes were brighter than usual. Shorty nodded her head to appease him but silently wondered what the hell he was talking about. Figuring it was better not to piss off the man driving _her_ car who was _obviously _having a psychotic break, she kept silent. "Those are the worst jokes I have ever heard," he laughed.

Shorty sighed with relief and settled into her chair. Well, that explained where the psychotic laughter had come from. No murderer here. No need to plan her escape. He was just a man who had been in a fight and was obviously spending too much time around her. "Hey now, I never claimed jokes were my strong suit."

"Strong suit? Jesus Shorty, you fucking suck."

"Whatever, Leon. You just don't know a good joke when you hear it," she grinned. Tension gone. Mission accomplished. Two gold stars for her.

Shorty yawned and watched as the lights of the city blurred together. She was tired and sore as hell but she knew there were a few things she needed to take care of before she could get a little shut eye. Such as taking a shower, cleaning her cuts and checking in with Spence. Reclining her chair back she rested her head against the cool glass and watched the stars pass.

Arms wrapping around her and lifting her, from wherever the hell she was, freaked her out beyond belief and she struggled until she poked something wet and fell from deaths grip. The ground rushed up to meet her already sore back but she paid it no heed. Opening her eyes and rolling away quickly she looked up to find Leon clutching his eye and glaring at her with his other. "You have some real trust issues, girl," he mumbled.

She looked around and was surprised to find they were at the motel. Confusion riddled her brain and she struggled to figure out how they had gotten to the safe spot so quickly. "Huh?" She asked and stepped closer to look at the damage she had inflicted. When he refused to move his hand she shrugged and snatched the dangling keys from his other hand. Opening the trunk of her car she pulled an extensive first aid kit from the depths and walked back to Leon.

He was blinking his eye, trying to rid it of the uncomfortable feeling of having it touched. "You fell asleep." Well, that explained the quick trip. "You gonna cure an army with that?" he asked and nodded to the huge kit tucked under her arm.

"No army, just us."

Leon led her to a room with the door peeling white paint and the number 14 completely rusted over. He unlocked the door and Shorty realized that the room was not as much of a dump as she thought it was going to be. It was definitely far from a five star fancy hotel with mints on the pillows and cuisine room service. But at least the sheets were clean, and after a quick inspection of the bathroom she found that the towels were clean as well. Throwing her keys and cell on the bed she lay across it and stared at the ceiling fan working double time to keep the room cool. "I'm hungry," Leon muttered as he collapsed beside her, his stomach rumbling to prove his point.

"Order room service. Have them bring caviar and champagne," Shorty joked and sat up to kick her skate shoes off her feet. "Dibs on shower," she shouted and jumping up she ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Starting the shower she waited until the bathroom was filled with steam before stepping under the scalding spray to wash away the pain of the night. The pressure beat down on her and she cringed when it pounded against the bruise on her back. Shorty turned around so the water ran down her front leaving her back blissfully free of pressure and sighing contentedly she turned the water even hotter. Grabbing one of the tiny shampoo bottles she lathered up her hair, washing away the blood that had dried, leaving her mane matted and tangled. She watched as blood trailed down her body mixing with the water and sliding down the drain a faint pink color.

Shorty only stepped from the shower after she lost track of time and she was sure every drop of blood was gone from her body. The bruises would be there for a while but at least the blood was gone. Shutting the water off she grabbed a towel from the shelf and dried herself off before flipping her head over and soaking up most of the water from her hair as well. Pulling her bra, boy short underwear and black beater from the floor she redressed in them and folded the jeans neatly.

Opening the bathroom door the steam billowed out and left the entire room smelling like the shampoo she had just used. "Your turn, Le," she muttered as she tried to detangle her hair with her fingers. "Mention the underwear and I'll make it your last statement," she warned.

Looking over to the bed she was shocked to see no one lying there. That was where she had left him when she had claimed the shower first. Shrugging, she sat on the bed and pulled the first aid kit to her. Leafing through it she found the things she would need to clean their wounds. She could feel the blood drizzling slowly from the cut by her eyebrow and looking down at her knuckles she could see them bleeding again too.

The door opened a few minutes later and Leon walked in carrying a bag of something that smelt delicious. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she put the first aid kit down. "Grub. Got you a turkey sub on brown. Just the way you like it," he pulled the sub from the bag and tossed it to her. Sitting next to her on the bed he pulled two bags of chips and some cans of Pepsi from the bags as well. "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

When Leon shut the door Shorty returned to looking through the first aid kit absently. She was hungry and her stomach was protesting to the fact that she was not eating. But she figured it was rude to eat without Leon. After all he had bought her the turkey sub, the least she could do was wait for him to finish his shower. He emerged from the bathroom just minutes later smelling exactly like she did and dressed in his jeans and jersey again. Clean and free of blood.

Jumping from the bed she grabbed the first aid kit and pushed him back into the bathroom. Before they could eat she had to clean his wounds. Hopping onto the counter she spread the kit out beside her and let her legs dangle, swinging back and forth while she collected the necessary equipment. Leon had a tiny cut by his ear and she swabbed it with the rubbing alcohol before placing a Band-Aid over it. "Where'd you learn all that karate shit?" she asked as she looked over the bruises on his face. He had a dark blue and purple one on his left temple and a slightly smaller one on his jaw. They would both heal relatively quickly while her own were likely to stick around for weeks.

"My mom's taught me when I was a kid," he said but offered nothing else. Grabbing the rubbing alcohol from the counter he stepped closer to Shorty. Pouring some on a cotton ball he swabbed the gash above her eyebrow silently. _Too close. He was too close._

Shifting uncomfortably under his direct scrutiny, she picked up his hand and ran her fingers over the knuckles lightly. Not much damage. Nothing compared to hers anyways. Swabbing his cuts gently she placed a few small Band-Aids over them. She knew they would scab over by morning, so she left them loose to allow for the healing process.

Leon blew on her wound as the rubbing alcohol sizzled and bubbled in the cut. Pushing the two folds of skin together as gently as possible he took some tiny pieces of tape and laid them across the bunched up skin. Shorty knew her lip was fat from getting backhanded and she groaned loudly. She already had large lips, last thing she needed were bigger ones. Leon silently swabbed the cut on the corner of her mouth, before moving to her knuckles. His own lips were twitching as if he was trying to stop a grin from gracing his face.

He took his sweet ass time while her stomach howled, begging to be fed. "I'm not gonna break Leon," Shorty muttered when he gently swabbed the broken skin around her knuckles. "Here, let me do it," she said and grabbed the swab from his fingers. His close presence was making her uncomfortable and she wished to God he would move back a bit. He was standing between her legs and his head was close enough to touch hers as her leaned down to bandage his partner in crime. Roughly dragging the swab over her hands she hopped off the counter, bumping him out of the way and looked up at him. "See? All done."

_Retreat. Retreat._ Shorty did just as her mind commanded and retreated from the bathroom in a rush. She sat on the bed and watched as Leon waltzed out of the bathroom after her, shit eating grin across his face. Rolling her eyes she pulled her sub into her lap and unwrapped it. "Thanks hey, turkeys my fav."

"No worries. Fighting makes everyone hungry," he shrugged and unwrapped his own sub. The smell of sauce reached her noise and she knew that was the delicious smell when he had walked in earlier. A meatball sub, with extra sauce by the looks of it. "How you feeling?" he asked her, his mouth full of food.

"Backs a little sore but I'll live," she shrugged at him.

Eating in silence they both thought over what had gone down at the bar. What had gone down? Shorty had missed most of it while taking a heavy beating. She wondered though, when Spence was going to call. She hoped everyone else was unhurt and had gotten out alright.

Shorty could not help but also think over what was going to happen once Hector saw her. The gash on her forehead looked worse than it felt but it was accompanied with many bruises. The look on his face when he saw her was going to break her heart. He had trusted her not to get herself into this shit again, and look where she was. Right smack dab back in the middle of it all.

Just thinking of her brother and team made her hunger disappear. It was close to midnight and they were probably all sitting around the front room waiting for her to waltz in. Waiting for her to make up some dumb excuse about why she was so late getting home. But they worried about her all the same. And Vince. She knew Vince had probably called Hector looking for her. She knew he was probably sitting on the porch, shoulders twitching in agitation. His fury was going to break her heart as well if there was anything left after she saw her team's disappointment. Re-wrapping her sub she set it on the little bedside table that held the phone. Maybe she should call her brother and tell him she was okay. But as soon as the thought surfaced, it died. Spence had told them to not call anyone. That was what lay low meant.

Shorty lay back against the pillows and watched Leon finishing his sub. He looked like he was thinking the same thing. Dom was going to have him slung down, and tied up with his head in a guillotine the minute he stepped through the front door. Flexing his shoulders and rolling his head around on his neck he noticed Shorty watching him and grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered. He had put his life on the line for her. She had her own little protector, her own hero. Of course, she would never tell him that for two simple reasons. One, she was a bad ass bitch and did not need a protector to ride in with his baggy jersey smelling so damn good and looking even better to rescue her. And two, because if he knew she considered _him_ her _protector_ and _hero _it would go straight to his head and he would tease her until the day she died. "Leon?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he finished his sub and crunched the wrapper up into a ball and threw it across the room and into the trash can.

"Thanks." Shorty knew she was in trouble when that adorable shit eating grin crossed his face again. She reflected to herself how good looking he was but pushed it aside just as quickly. The last thing she needed to think of was those thoughts while in a motel room alone with a gorgeous man. Not just any gorgeous man either, but Leon. Her buddy. Her friend. The guy she played basketball with. The guy who teased her constantly about being 'Lil Coyote. The guy she would never hook up with because it would ruin the friendship they had.

Rolling his head around on his shoulders again he brought a hand up to knead the back of his neck and laughed. "No worries. I got your back." Snapping his head to his left quickly Shorty heard a crack and Leon groan loudly.

She knew she was going to regret this but she figured she owed him this much. "Come on. Lay down. I'll give you a quick massage." Yeah. She was going to regret this so much, later.

He grinned from ear to ear, his green eyes twinkling at her playfully. "Is this a ploy to get in my pants, cutie?"

Shorty rolled her eyes heavenward before smiling at him. "Oh yes, Leon. I've been waiting for this moment since I met you," she laughed softly, perhaps a little nervously and pushed him on his back. "Take off your jersey." His smile widened if at all possible but he did as he was told and peeled it from his body. "On your belly player," she mumbled as her eyes flickering over his muscular chest.

He rolled onto his stomach and propped his head up on his folded arms. Shorty watched as the muscles in his back played off one another, drawing all her attention to them. She was not going to make it out of this one alive. _"Think unhappy thoughts girl!"_ran through her head but her mind refused to obey. And the minute she crawled closer to Leon her heart sped up and she could not believe she had gotten herself into this situation. Giving herself a mental pep talk to stay focused she straddled his back slowly and lowered herself onto his butt softly.

"Be gentle 'Lil Coyote," he purred at her. Both Shorty and Vince were crude, rude, and angry and the team figured it was only fitting to give her the same name as her surrogate brother.

"Gentle my ass," Shorty muttered under her breath and leaned forward to rub his shoulders. His skin was warm under her hands and the heat from his body traveled to her own and left her slightly chilled. Chilled in a good way. Of course not a good way when she was trying to think unhappy thoughts. She worked the kinks from his back slowly, drawing it out as long as possible, for her own sake. She just hoped he did not catch on to her ulterior motives. But his skin was so smooth beneath her fingertips that letting him go anytime soon was just not in her agenda.

While she worked on his lower back she tried keeping her mind on things that were likely to calm down anyone in a situation like this. Babies. That did it. At least it worked until she started daydreaming of how she had gotten the baby in the first place. Sex. Shaking the thoughts from her head she needed something else to think about and quick. Cars. That would do fine. Until her thoughts turned to her in the back seat of her car. Having sex. Next idea. The beach, which lasted merely five minutes before it turned into sex on the beach. Basketball inevitably led to sex as did waffles, strawberries, lip gloss, tattoos, music, beer, shoes, and fighting. Finally the only thing that could distract her completely was her drawings.

Shorty could see rows upon rows with every color she could ever need lined up in front of her. She could see herself with her sketchbook in her lap and the Mexican sun playing across the ocean as she drew. Picking the right hues of purple, blues, and pinks to demonstrate the perfect Mexican sunrise. The ocean sparkling in its various blues and greens with silvery white glittering across the surface. The water shimmered at her and suddenly she felt like she was back in Mexico, under the sun, with Hector tossing the football to her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not even realize Leon had shifted underneath her and now had his back against the mattress and his hands on her hips. She was straddling him staring off into space all the while massaging his chest. Shorty stayed locked in her dream, completely oblivious to Leon's amused eyes watching her every move. She only stopped when her fingers ran over his pecks and hit his nipple. At first she had thought it was a huge mole on his back and pulled her hands away quickly. But green eyes twinkling at her pushed the thoughts of Mexico away and she realized she was being held in place by Leon's hands.

Shock coursed through her body and naught images flashed across her vision when she focused on the position she was in. _Move! Move you fucking idiot_! Her brain did not listen to her anymore then her body did. So she sat, straddling his hips and staring into his eyes. Sexual thoughts popped into her brain again and she shifted slightly. Kicking herself mentally when she saw Leon grin at her, his eyes darkened with some emotion she cared not to find out about.

Shorty's brain exploded with plans of escape when he sat up, his body pressed against hers. She glanced around frantically, eyes searching for doors, windows, even unstable walls for which she could crash through and run away. She tried to move away from him but found his hands had wound themselves around her waist and were now settled comfortably on her lower back. His fingers on her face the next minute were extremely gentle as they tested her bruised skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. Leon's fingers slid across her cheek lightly dragging stray hair away from her face and behind her ear, so simple a gesture and one that would dissolve her resolve.

Run! Her mind shouted at her as his hot breath traveled along her skin, quickly dashing her focus. Friend. Leon is just a friend. She needed to stay focused here before she went off the deep end. His eyes were searching hers, asking silent questions. Asking why she was fighting it. Asking why she was trying to escape. Asking why she just did not trust him. Asking why she just would not relax and take it a step at a time. Why? Because Leon is just a friend. Bingo. That was the reason.

And her resolve was crumbling. She could feel it even as his face moved towards her slowly, as if he was afraid he was going to scare her away. He was so close now, she could smell the meatball sub on his breath and his hands where kneading her back. Hot tingles fired down her spine. His eyes were closing and still she was mentally struggling to get away from him.

Her cell phone ringing shrilly offered her the blessed escape she sought. Leon pulled back slowly and gazed at her relived eyes before dropping his arms from her waist. She could see the disappointment flash in his eyes as she crawled off his lap to grab her phone. Heaving a sigh she answered the phone. "Spence, man? Tell me good news," Shorty answered after checking the caller ID.

Shorty collapsed on her stomach, her chin resting on one arm and her other hanging off the foot of the bed. She felt the bed shift under Leon's weight and he laid next to her watching her listen to Spence. "You know what I want?" she waited patiently before continuing, "Position them around the entire house."

She listened for a few more minutes before hanging up and turning to Leon. "What did Spence say? Who's positioned around what house?"

"Spence sent some of his associates to both our houses, to watch over the teams just in case. He says it's unlikely they even know who we are. And everyone got out fine. Bruised but otherwise fine," she sighed when she finished and cast her gaze to the comforter that covered the bed.

Shorty laid her head down on her stretched out arm again and closed her eyes. She heard Leon sigh and felt him molding himself against her body. Throwing a leg carelessly over her own his arm slid around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Kissing her shoulder softly his lips were warm on her skin and lingered there for a few blissful seconds before he laid his own head down and his eyes closed too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much to my 6 **_**wonderful**_** reviewers! You know who you are! I really appreciate it, reviews inspire me to continue writing Home. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, and if so – let me know, and if not – let me know anyways. I want to improve my writing so constructive criticism is always helpful. Thanks again, you guys are the best!**

**I wasn't going to post this chapter until Monday but a little birdie asked me nicely. This is for you Alez. :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong>_Shorty __laid __her __head __down __on __her __stretched __out __arm __again __and __closed __her __eyes. __She __heard __Leon __sigh __and __felt __him __molding __himself __against __her __body. __Throwing __a __leg __carelessly __over __her __own __his __arm __slid __around __her __waist __and __pulled __her __to __his __chest. __Kissing __her __shoulder __softly __his __lips __were __warm __on __her __skin __and __lingered __there __for __a __few __blissful __seconds __before __he __laid __his __own __head __down __and __his __eyes __closed __too._

**Chapter****Twelve**

Shorty kept her eyes closed, feigning sleep. What else was there for her to do? She could not get involved with him, even if her head and heart told her to. What happened if it didn't work out? The thought of not having Leon around to tease her, hug her, smile at her. Well it was devastating. She wondered silently when her feelings had gone from just platonic friendship to something more.

She had never felt this sort of stirring in her heart. It was a completely foreign thing to her and she was not afraid to admit that it scared her. Terrified her actually. She had dated plenty of men in her twenty three years but she was one of the boys. Through and through. A player at heart. She toyed with men. Met them, had them falling in love with her soon after and left them broken hearted. It was a game for her. A simple game of cat and mouse. She pounced, played for a while and then lost interest. But she could not see herself even considering doing that to Leon. There was just something about him that drew her in.

Her heart fluttered every time she caught him looking at her. Her mind reeled every time she saw him smile at her. She felt lightheaded every time he walked past her smelling so damn good. Everything about him made her happy, and it only took one random fight and a Motel 6 to let her in on this. She realized now that the feelings had been there for a long time, but had kept themselves hidden from her. Why though? Was she secretly scared that karma was going to catch up with her and leave her broken hearted just like the men she had played? Shorty knew that had to be it. Because eventually karma caught up with everyone, and there was no way to outrun it.

Turning her head gently, she faced Leon. It had been some time since his breathing had slowed and become shallow. His lashes rested lightly against his cheeks and fluttered gently while he dreamt of things unknown to her. His lips where moist from his tongue flickering out and running along them seductively. He looked so peaceful and carefree when he slept. The creases of worry, or life as it be, had vanished from his forehead and he seemed younger.

Shorty could stare at Leon all night but if she did not move soon she was going to either lose all feeling in her body or jump him. And as good as the later sounded; lying on her stomach with his weight spread across her was just a tad suffocating. She felt trapped, and she sure as hell did not like that. Trapped in a damn Motel 6 dump with a delicious body next to her that could make everything better.

Shifting her legs as lightly as possible she slid them out from underneath Leon's and took a deep breath before challenging the next step. In his sleep he had pulled her tighter against his chest and unravelling herself from his grip was proving to be more difficult then she could have imagined. Prying his hand from her stomach as gently as possible she lifted it a fraction and detached herself from his warmth. Rolling away from him she stood quickly and glanced down at him to make sure he was still sleeping. If he had not been sleeping, no doubt he would have dragged her right back and all that trouble would have been for nothing.

Rolling her head on her shoulders Shorty crossed to the window and gazed out at the deserted parking lot. The dark lot seemed so dangerous. Especially to someone who was hiding out until she got the head's up that everything was good and she could go home. Pulling a chair to the window and moving the long curtain to the side she sat and stared at the sky.

The moon was bright as it appeared from behind a few passing clouds and Shorty wished she could call her brother. She knew he was probably sitting by the pool dangling his feet in the water and staring up at the same sky. It was something the both of them had picked up in Mexico. Their mother used to sit on the beach behind the house when she was worried about something. The sound of the ocean combined with the inky darkness, it had just washed away all their worries.

Shorty turned from the window and let her eyes linger on Leon's sleeping form at the foot of the bed. Well, if he was going to sleep so was she. With that thought in mind and her eyes drooping shut every few seconds she stood from her place at the window. Stretching silently she crossed the short distance and slowly pulled the covers back from the pillows. Slipping in between the sheets trying her hardest not to wake Leon she sank onto the uncomfortable bed. Throwing the quilt off her and pulling the sheet around her arms she turned onto her side and stared at the wall.

As tired as she was though, Shorty could just not seem to fall asleep. Soon she could have sworn the shadows on the wall started to resemble Hector. And the more she stared at them the guiltier her heart felt. How could she leave him hanging like this? How could she not call him and tell him she was alright? How could she do this to Vince, her best friend? How could she do this to Letty? How could she do this to her own team and the rest of the DT team? And how in the hell could she do this to Leon? How she managed to drag her friends into the shitty situations she got herself into was beyond her. She just had a natural talent. One that she would probably never break.

Shorty was still musing to herself when she finally drifted off into an uneasy slumber. Her dreams came but brought no ease to her guilt. She was soon running towards the ones she loved and all she could do was watch as each turned their backs to her. Hectors eyes were pleading. Vince, Leon, Beto, Marvin, Letty. They all made the same decision. One by one they all walked away from her. Her troublesome lifestyle was too much for them.

She was released from her nightmares when she felt the bed lift suddenly as Leon stumbled to the bathroom. Her heart was beating horribly fast as he pushed the door open. Still half asleep he did not bother looking for the light and she could hear him trying to quietly grope for the toilet. The sound of liquid on liquid reached her ears and Shorty grinned despite her recent shock. Typical guy. Leaving the door open for all to hear him.

The toilet flushing brought her back to reality and she cursed herself. Shorty could hear Leon trying to find his way back to the bed in the pitch black and his legs hitting the mattress alerted him to his where about. Shorty stayed completely silent and refused to move a muscle. She was not facing him but she knew that he knew she was awake and that she was just trying to avoid him. He stood for a few seconds wondering what to do and she could just imagine the wheels turning in his head. The sound of Leon's zipper and his pants falling to the ground sped her heart up again just a minute after it had returned to normal. His beater followed and he drew the covers back and slid into the bed.

He worked his way to her slowly, probably scared he would frighten her away. Normally she would not have been the least bit worried but this was different. Because she wanted to be in his arms, and that thought alone frightened her.

Shorty could have sighed in ecstasy when Leon pressed his warm chest against her back and pulled her tightly against him. His fingers found their way under her beater and splayed across her stomach to trail in slow circles. And his hot breath on the back of her neck would have sent her into involuntary shivers had she not been trying with all her might to keep up the facade of sleep. "Shorty, you asleep?"

Damn. Shit. Fuck. "Yes." Smooth. Very smooth. Like that was really going to shut him up.

"Where'd you get your name?" Leon whispered against her ear.

Blinking her eyes she stared at the wall again. "My pops named me. He wanted to name the first born but my Mami promised her Papi she would name the baby after someone in our family. Pops was pissed," Shorty laughed softly. "I was a surprise though, cause she only wanted one kid. My pops claimed the right to name me the minute she told him she was pregnant again." Shorty grinned into the darkness remembering the story of how she had gotten her name. "She went into labour while they were watchin' a movie. And my pops hadn't even thought of a name yet... so when I was born he named me the first thing that popped into his head."

"Michael." Leon answered for her.

"Yup. They were watchin' Halloween."

Silence descended over the two of them and Shorty felt Leon nuzzle her hair out of the way and lay his forehead against the back of her neck. Her heart had settled down long ago and her eyes had fluttered shut without her permission. Sleep came quickly for her and the nightmares of her family and friends leaving her did not return. Maybe it was because she felt safe or maybe it was because she had come to an unspoken conclusion. She knew what she had to do now.

Fingers gently prodding her stomach and the feel of warm flesh on her stomach woke Shorty the next morning. The sunlight filtered as best it could through the heavyset material of the black drapes. Squinting her eyes in the direction of her stomach she found her beater pushed up and resting just under her breasts. Leon's head was propped on her stomach and his fingers were still prodding the same area.

"It's a bullet wound," Shorty croaked at him in her freshly woken voice.

"I know," answered Leon as his eyes met hers. Green and gray stared at each other before Shorty looked away. "When were you shot?"

Shorty shifted slightly and folded her arms behind her head. "A long time ago."

"Ok. Why were you shot?" Leon urged her on.

Sighing heavily she could not believe she was going to tell him. She had not even told Hector the story. "I took a bullet for a friend. He was the closest thing I had to a brother in New York. We were both working for the same guy. Gabe was a big time dealer along the East Coast. It was Billy who introduced me to Gabe actually. Gabe said I reminded him of his cousin so I was in right away. Me and Billy were his right hand guys. He had Billy dealing on the streets, and I scouted potential customers," she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"It was just a deal gone bad. I usually didn't go with Billy when he was selling but we were gonna catch a movie after. The dude was sketching out. Just freaking. He sat me in the corner once the guy started getting violent. He wasn't really doing damage cause he was to strung out but Billy didn't take shit from no one. So, he went for his knife. He was just pulling it from his pocket when the dude whipped out a gun. I didn't even think. I just reacted. I wasn't about to let this strung out fuck take my buddy. So, I jumped in front of him. The bullet just grazed Billy's ear after it came out my side. Now that's the luck of the Irish if I ever seen it," Shorty joked ending her story.

"Jesus. So where's Billy?" asked Leon as he gazed more closely at the faint scar on her stomach.

"He came to me in the hospital one night and told me he was out. Gabe gave him leeway, told him he loved him like a brother and let him go. Billy asked me to go with him, but I said I couldn't leave my team there. He left without me. He said he didn't want to wake up one morning and find out I was dead in a gutter somewhere. Told me I was his best friend but he never wanted to see my face again. Kissed me and left. He lives in Atlanta now. Got a wife and dog. I have Gabe's PI check up on 'em twice a year. He's happy."

Leon stayed silent for a few minutes just watching Shorty as she struggled with the memories. Saving his life but losing him anyways. "I bet he thinks about you."

"Yeah. Maybe," Shorty shrugged.

Shorty's phone rang seconds later and she reached over and picked it up off the nightstand. Checking the caller ID she saw Spence's cell number and breathed a sigh of relief. "Spence man. What's goin' on?

Leon laid his cheek against Shorty's belly again and listened to her as she talked. "Yeah. So it's all good?" Leon could hear her draw in a deep breath and hold it, in hopes that everything was fine. "That's good news bro. Yeah. For sure. Well meet you at Toretto's in forty five minutes." Shorty hung up the phone and chucked it to the foot of the bed. "Let's go Leon. Time to face the wrath of Hector, Vince and Dom."

Leon groaned but dragged himself off the bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor. Pulling his jeans and beater on he went into the bathroom and snatched the First Aid kit from the counter. Shorty slipped into her own baggy jeans. Sliding her cell into her pocket she shoved her feet into her skate shoes and pushed Leon out the door.

The drive home flashed past in one fast blur and when she pulled onto Toretto's street she was suddenly not so eager to get home. Her team's cars were parked along the street haphazardly as if they had rushed out of the cars before they had even stopped. Two black Land Rovers were parked by the curb and Shorty recognized them as Spence's. Everyone was here.

Creeping to a stop right in front of the house Shorty and Leon slid from the car and quietly shut the doors. No need in angering the patrons of the house before they had time to think up an excuse or at least prepare themselves for the yelling that was surely coming.

Shorty opened the screen door to find everyone in the front room. Her team was dishevelled and their eyes all held worry. Leon's team looked exactly as her own. Like they had not slept in a month. Spence and his boys were standing beside the window waiting for the arrival of Shorty and Leon silently. The minute the door creaked open every head in the house snapped to attention and over to them. Jaws dropped, faces lost color.

Nothing was said. Not a syllable uttered. The house was silent except for a clock ticking in the kitchen. Shorty moved farther into the living room and waited for the explosion of voices. It did not come though. All that came was Hector standing and walking quickly to her and enveloping her in a tight hug. His eyes were watering and she could see it resting along the brims as he struggled to contain the tears. Shorty buried her face against her brother's chest and wrapped her arms around him, unable to let go. She could have stayed in his comforting hug all day had Beto not dragged her from it and replaced it with one of his own. Shorty winced as they all hugged her tight, the bruise on her back screaming at the pressure.

Shorty heard Dom and Leon talking before the screen door opened again and she was transferred back into her brother's arms. Hector was going to be mad as hell but right now all he wanted was to be sure his baby sister was good. Mentally. Physically. What had happened the night before she considered child's play but he had no idea the things she had seen while living in New York. The screen door opened again and Shorty still stayed locked in the embrace.

"Shit! Miss Shorty! Your boys are goin' at it," Spence's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up.

Quickly glancing around she did a mental check of all who should have been in the room and were not. And there was Leon and one other missing. Fuck. Springing out of Hectors grip she swivelled around and bolted for the door, slamming through it. The site that greeted her set her blood boiling.

Jumping off the stairs and running across the lawn she skidded to a stop, "Vince! Stop!" The First Aid kit Leon had gone to retrieve from the car was lying on the ground open with contents spilled along the grass. Vince and Leon were throwing punch after punch at each other.

"You should have stopped her!" Vince yelled as he landed a punch across Leon's jaw.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE VINCE! STOP! STOP IT!" Shorty shouted and pushed Vince's side. He shoved her out of the way and continued. She was surprised Dom had not broken it up and she definitely didn't have time to wait for him to end it. So she did the next logical thing.

She stepped in front of Leon. It wasn't the first time she had willingly stepped in front of someone and took their hit. But it was the first time the on-coming fist belonged to her best friend. How ironic. The shouting from the steps stopped immediately when Vince's fist slammed into Shorty's jaw. It fucking hurt. That was for sure. She would never have stepped into a fight Vince was in unless it was absolutely necessary. Shorty could handle anyone she came into contact with but she even she was scared of Vince when he was mad. And he was beyond pissed, he was livid.

Vince stepped back in shock as Shorty brought her hand up to rub her tender jaw. "All done V?"

"Shit, you ok?" Leon asked from beside her as he spit blood from his mouth and turned her jaw towards him to take a quick look at it.

Pushing his hand off her face she turned towards the stairs. Everyone was open-mouthed again and seemed unable to move at all. "Mia. Take Leon upstairs and clean him up."

As she spoke to Mia everyone seemed to come alive. Hector and the rest of her team came rushing down the steps and towards her. "Vince. Get in the fucking car." Shorty glared at him until he turned and slid into her passenger's seat, slamming the door behind him.

"You ok Shorty?"

"I'm gonna fuck that son of a bitch up."

"Count me in too, vato."

"No shit brotha."

"Guys! Calm down! I'm fine, I've been through worse. Ok? It's all good," Shorty calmly answered as Dom, Letty, and Jesse made their way to the small group.

"Shit," Letty laughed. "He got you good Boo."

At least one person could find amusement in this situation. Shorty laughed with her and shook her head. "Spence man. Wait for me by your cars," she faced her brother again before continuing. "I'm gonna go see how Leon's doing. Just a sec."

Jumping the stairs two at a time she found the Mia and Leon in the bathroom. The sink had a few spots of blood and Leon held a cup of water in his hand while Mia searched for whatever it was she needed. She was concentrated; hands flying over the contents of the kit expertly and Shorty had to grin. "Mia girl. Let me take over. I know how to handle this fool."

Mia stood and handed her the bandages she had collected before shutting the bathroom door behind her. "So, I'm a fool now?" Leon joked as he took another sip of water.

Shuffling through the bandages in her hand she selected a large gauze pad and uncapped a bottle of peroxide. "Yeah. What kind of fool tries to fight V? Besides he could have seriously injured your charming personality."

"Right. I'm sure that's the only reason you stepped in. It has nothin' to do with my dashing good looks."

"Nah. It's your ass. But for real you know Vince didn't mean that. He's just pissed and you seem like the most likely target," Shorty searched his face happy to find no hate towards her best friend.

"I know. He cares about you a lot. He's still my brother. Ain't no female ever gonna come between us. Not even you," grinning from ear to ear Leon took another sip of water.

"Yeah." Shorty mumbled as she concentrated on the cut across Leon's lip. She held pressure until the bleeding stopped then she stepped away and admired her handy work. "All fixed, I gotta bounce though. Hector and the boys are waitin' for me. Later Rocky Balboa."

Shorty crumpled the bloody gauze into a ball and threw it in the trash by the toilet. Her mind was screaming at her as she grabbed hold of the doorknob and pulled the door open. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at Leon before leaving the bathroom. The stairs seemed to go on forever and behind her she could hear Leon climbing off the counter and turning the water on. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. She was being pulled in two different directions and she hated it.

Spinning around quickly she jogged back up the stairs and stopped at the bathroom door. Leon was leaning against the counter with a fresh cup of water in his hand and looked slightly shocked to see her standing there again. Shorty stepped into the bathroom and walked towards him, reaching behind him. "Forgot something." Pulling the first aid kit from behind him she saw his eyes flicker in disappointment.

"Well now. You can't forget that, not with all the trouble you get into," Leon grunted as he shifted.

Zipping the kit up quickly, she nodded. Her heart was pounding now. Pounding in a good way and she loved the feel of it. Shorty grinned up at Leon, capturing his lips between her own before he knew what she was doing. His lips were softer then she could have ever imagined and they fit perfectly against her own. She felt Leon slide his arms around her waist and he pulled her to him, moving his lips against hers. Shorty allowed him access to her tongue and he gratefully took advantage of it. His tongue ran along her own, tasting her, memorizing the confines of her mouth. Shorty's tongue moved in synch with his and she dipped into his mouth, running her tongue along his teeth and lips.

_Bliss. __Beautiful. __Perfect. _Those were the words she was able to form in her mind. Everything else, even her University schooling had just flown out the window the moment she had pressed her lips against Leon's.

Breaking away from the kiss was one of the hardest things Shorty had ever done. His lips were just so damn perfect and he tasted amazing. She had to laugh however when Leon groaned loudly, voicing his disappointment. "That's what I forgot. Not the stupid first aid kit." She winked and pecked him softly before turning and heading for the door. Looking over her shoulder at Leon she grinned, "And thanks for having my back. Later."

Shorty left him leaning against the sink, seemingly still in shock about what had just happened and bounced down the stairs. She emerged into the morning sunlight with a huge smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when she remember what she had to do now.

As she walked across the lawn Vince stepped from the car and met her on the sidewalk. No words were needed and he knew she had forgiven him even before his fist had connected with her jaw. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in relief. They were still good. They would always be good. She would never do to Vince what she had done to Billy. She would never have him tell her he never wanted to see her face again. He was too important to her to lose. "V. I gotta do something. It'll only take a minute."

"Ok," Vince answered and pulled away. He got back into her car and shut the door.

"Hector, I'll be one more minute. Then we can go home," Shorty said to Hector and he ushered the rest of the team to their respective cars.

Shorty walked slowly towards Spence and his crew. They were all waiting and some looked slightly worried. Spence seemed to know what was coming because he stepped up and held her shoulders, his eyes flickering over her face. He memorized every feature before she even got her first words out. "You know I care about you," Shorty stopped and massaged her temples gently. "But I can't do this. You saw Hector. He was on the verge of tears... and I never seen him cry before. Ever. I can't risk the lives of my family. They're the world to me," she stopped and gazed around at all of the men standing around before letting her gaze fall on Spence. "You know what I'm talkin' about. Spence man, you'd never do this to Jamie. And I won't do it to Hector or my boys. I love you guys but I can't see you anymore."

Spence nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He would never have been able to worry Jamie like she had done to her team. He smiled at her before hugging her quickly. "We're leaving town. If you ever need us, you'll know where we are," he replied and handed her a small sheet of paper with an address.

"I guess I do," she nodded and hugged all the men in turn. She handed the sheet back to Spence and they said their goodbyes quickly and slid into their vehicles. She would never see them again, nor would they have contact. This was the last time she would probably ever talk to them. Leaning in the window she ruffled Spence's hair, "Tell Jamie I said name the kid after me." The men in the car laughed before the SUV's pulled away from the curb and drove out of her life.

She watched them until they turned the corner. What an interesting 12 hours. First she had been in a fight, then she had survived the coming home with Hector, Vince and Dom. She had kissed Leon, and said goodbye to a bunch of friends she enjoyed having around. Life sucked sometimes.

Life did suck sometimes, she mused to herself. But at least she got to kiss Leon. She grinned at nothing before jogging to her car. Waving at the Toretto crew who were still standing on the porch she shouted, "Lett! Call me later!" Sliding into the driver's seat she started the car and followed her brother and team back home.

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and if you did please let me know. Also I posted this one earlier than planned because I completed Ch. 22. I figure each time I complete a chapter I'll post one here. Ch. 22 = Ch. 12. Completing Ch. 23 = me posting Ch. 13. ****And of course, a little nudge from the readers will help me write faster.**

**I'm totally pumped that you're all liking the interaction between the characters. And I agree with you guys, I would have jumped the poor man as well. Thanks again to my five _kick__ass_ reviewers; you know who you are. My ego grows with each review, and I'm fine with that. Also, does anyone find Daryl in The Walking Dead incredibly sexy? I realize that was random.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Life __did __suck __sometimes, __she __mused __to __herself. __But __at __least __she __got __to __kiss __Leon. __She __grinned __at __nothing __before __jogging __to __her __car. __Waving __at __the __Toretto __crew __who __were __still __standing __on __the __porch __she __shouted, __"Lett! __Call __me __later!" __Sliding __into __the __driver's __seat __she __started __the __car __and __followed __her __brother __and __team __back __home._

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Jesus V! Stop starin' and just do it," Shorty grumbled at Vince.

Sure the bruises were bad. She knew that. But were they really that horrible? Because the minute Vince had seen them he dropped the suntan lotion and just stared at her. The anger and frustration in the house had escalated until Shorty had been driven from the house and out to the pool. Her team just needed a little time to cool off. So, while they were cooling off mentally she had decided to cool off physically. She had retreated quickly, throwing on a purple bikini and pulling a beater on over top, before dashing outside.

"Vince!" Shorty yelled as she turned her head over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Huh?" he mumbled, completely lost and utterly confused as to why she was yelling at him.

"Lotion. Skin. Combine them," Shorty shrugged at him as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Vince grinned at her frustration and leaned down to pick the bottle up. Squirting some onto his open palm, the smell of coconuts and banana wafted to Shorty's nose and she breathed deeply. The lotion was cool on her back as Vince massaged it into her skin as gently as possible. Closing her eyes she surrendered to the feel of his coarse hands on her back. He would have made an amazing masseuse; Shorty mussed to herself just as Vince dropped the bottle into her hands and stepped back. "Done," he grunted at her before taking a running leap off the diving board.

Shorty shook her head in amusement as he splashed around in the water like a big kid. Generally he was a big kid, he still got wedgies, wet willy's and Shorty had even convinced him to play hide and seek in the dark with her and Letty a few weeks back. Squirting some lotion into her hand she spread it out evenly over the rest of her body and collapsed on a lawn chair. Pulling her hair up into a simple ponytail she laid her head down and basked in the feel of the sun against her sore back. It was relaxing and exactly what she needed right now. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander.

Her thoughts settled immediately on Leon. That kiss had been unreal. She had definitely enjoyed it, that was a given. But what happened now? He knew how she felt about him. The kiss spoke for itself, but honestly. What now? Did they remain friends? Did he feel the same way? What was Hector going to say? What was Vince going to say? Was she making everything complicated?

Heaving an exasperated sigh Shorty decided the best thing to do was wait and see how it played out. She'd already proved her point - quite clearly in fact, and the next move was in Leon's hands. What he did now was his problem.

"SHORTY! PHONE!" Pedro shouted as he opened the screen door and came out in his trunks with a few towels slung under one arm.

"Tell 'em to come over if they gotta talk to me. I ain't gettin' up," Shorty called back to Pedro and laughed when he raised his middle finger, turned around and went back into the house to pass along the message.

When he returned seconds later he was leading Miguel, Marvin and Beto, all of whom were wearing swim trunks as well. Dropping the towels next to Shorty's lawn chair they all jumped into the pool, startling Vince who was relaxing on an air mattress. The aftershock of four big men jumping in the pool at the same time flipped the mattress and Vince surfaced amongst laughter. His dark hair plastered to his face as he pulled himself from the pool and hauled his body over to the lawn chair next to Shorty.

"What you wanna do tonight?" Vince asked her as he rubbed a towel along his body, before collapsing next to her.

"I just wanna relax," she answered and turned her head to look at him.

"Sounds good," he mumbled as he scratched behind his ear absently.

Shorty propped her head on her folded arms and played her eyes over her teammates in the pool. She had told Vince she wanted to relax but how could she? Between thoughts of Race Wars, Leon, and Spence's team, she was driving herself nuts. The workload had already been heavy as hell, and now with four weeks to go she would be in the garage almost twenty-four hours a day. At least while she was working she could keep her mind off Spence, and his lost friendship. Shorty knew she had done the right thing, but why did the right thing have to hurt so much?

And Leon. Shorty had wanted to steer her thoughts away from him for the time being until she could figure her heart and head out. But her brain had rarely ever listened to her before, so why should now be any different? Damn her and her uncooperative brain. Muttering obscenities under her breath she laid her head on its side only to find Vince staring at her.

He watched her silently, a huge grin spread across his face. "What's with the silly smile?" he asked her.

Shorty's eyes, covered in dark shades expanded, but she worked to keep the rest of her face impassive. Shit. "Silly smile? What the hell are you talkin' about?" she grumbled.

Vince laughed while pointing at her lips, "That one. The one that says I met a guy." He fluttered his lashes at her playfully.

"I do not have a silly smile. Piss off," Shorty muttered before turning her head in the other direction, away from Vince. Damn it. He definitely knew something was up and it was only a matter of time before he found out.

The rest of the day was spent doing exactly what Shorty had wanted, just relaxing. She had managed to avoid all of Vince's questions and stupid comments about her silly smile. Hector had followed the example of Pedro and he too had come out to relax by the pool. Talking, joking, and laughing replaced the tension from earlier in the day and Shorty was able to push any thoughts of Leon from her mind.

Shorty and Vince were the only ones left outside when Beto called "GRUB!" from the house that evening. Silence had descended between them in the fading sun and they had stayed outside together lounging. So when Beto finally called them in for dinner Vince jumped up immediately, tripping over his towel and landing on his stomach in his rush to get to the kitchen. Shorty burst into laughter, slapping her knee while Vince hopped up just as quickly as he had fallen and took off for the house at full speed. Following behind him at a more leisurely pace she appeared in the kitchen and sat down at the table, her mouth dripping with anticipation as she spied Beto's fajitas.

The meal was loud and obnoxious, and her team had their own way of showing they were thankful that she was home safe. They were still angry that she had put herself in such danger, but as ecstatic as they were about her being alive, they still demanded she make up for their hours of worrying. So, when everyone had finished dinner they forced her to do the dishes, something she had not done in years. Shorty gave in relatively quick though, forcing Vince to help her out as well.

Vince grumbled through the entire experience until finally he threw the drying towel on the counter, "I bet if we call Mia over here she'll do the dishes."

Rolling her eyes Shorty handed another dish to Vince and laughed, "I'm not gonna call her. She's already cleanin' up for your lazy ass."

"So? She's a woman. She likes to clean,' he muttered but took the dish handed to him anyways.

Shorty shook her head at him in amusement. Leave it to Vince to make some stupid ass comment about women in the kitchen. Normally she would have laughed right along with him, but not when she was elbow deep in suds. She knew the team only wanted to pay her back, but why put her through such painful torture? Heaving the last platter into the water she quickly cleaned it before handing it to Vince.

Unplugging the sink, Shorty wiped down the counter before drying her hands and hanging the towel from the oven door. "Now what?"

Shrugging at her Vince hung his towel from the oven door as well and faced her. "What you wanna do?"

"Man, I dunno. Watch a flick? Sleep? You gonna crash here or you want me to take you home?" Shorty yawned.

"Can I have the left side?" he grinned.

"I'm too tired to fight you for it, so yeah," she laughed and opened the door to the basement. "Night boys" Shorty called over her shoulder as she descended the stairs. Vince followed her into her room where she quickly grabbed some boxers and a wife beater from the dresser. "You pick the movie."

Shorty shut the bathroom door behind her and crossed to the mirror. The face that looked back her was nothing like her own. She was slightly swollen despite keeping frozen peas on her wounds for most of the day. Her bruises, now that they had time to color drastically, were horrific. Staring at her image she remarked at how bad the previous night's situation could have been. She could have died. Or worse, Leon could have died. Her stomach clenched at the thought of losing him, at the thought of taking him away from his family. She was grateful for whoever had been looking out for them.

Turning away from the mirror she started the shower and stood beneath the stream. This water was not Mexican ocean but it still settled her soul. She was going to have to make a lot of hard choices in the next few days. Maintaining silence with Spence at the top of the list. Shorty knew she had made the right decision regarding her friends and families safety but none the less she would miss the team. Nothing could compare to her family or her friends on the DT team, but she felt drawn towards those men. Perhaps they reminded her of the boys she had left behind in New York. They certainly had the same lifestyle.

Turning the shower off she dressed in her boxers and wife beater, running a brush through her hair as she went. She could not think anymore. Her brain felt like it was a cinder block of negative emotions and it was exhausting trying to work through them all. Sliding into bed she scooted towards Vince's warm body and spooned his side. He started the movie and pulled her closer to his body tangling a hand in her wet hair. "Don't ever leave me," he whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

The tears that had threatened to spill all day finally did – a single tear running down her cheek and landing on Vince's chest. She knew Hector would miss her desperately, she knew her team would be crushed, but they would survive. They would pick up the pieces of their broken home and eventually move on. But she was unsure what would happen to Vince if she died. She had heard from multiple people that she had changed the man. He retained his usual brashness but somehow he was softer with her. He was for lack of a better term, maturing. Growing up. Settling down.

"I won't," she breathed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep soon after and slept through until morning.

When Shorty awoke the next morning she was laying on her stomach with Vince's body sprawled across half of her own. His face was turned away from her and his back rested heavily over her own, his leg bent at the knee and his foot resting between her knees. She could tell they had been laying in this position for quite a long time as she pushed her stiff body up, flopping Vince over onto his stomach. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head cracking her back and groaning in pleasure.

"Easy Grandma," Vince mumbled into his pillow as he turned his head to face her. His eyes clouded and his mouth dropped open as he spied the bruises on her face. "Oh man, you look like shit."

"Thanks V," Shorty answered and climbed out of bed. Grabbing a pair of sweats off the floor she pulled them on and tugged the blankets off Vince. "Get up, let's go do something."

"Let's sleep," Vince answered and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to the mattress. "Get back in here." He nuzzled his face into her hair and huffed a huge breath before settling down comfortably.

"Come on you lazy ass! Let's go catch the Dodgers game,' Shorty said and pushed hard against the mattress knocking Vince to the floor. She rolled over and looked over the side of the bed at the man picking himself up. He rubbed a hand through his hair and reached out, flicking her hard on the forehead. "Ouch V!," she pouted and rubbed the small welt she felt forming next to a slightly larger bruise already formed.

Vince sighed but stood completely and heaved the comforter and sheet back onto the bed. Shorty quickly made the bed as Vince scoured her drawers for some of his clothes. When he had found a clean pair of boxers, wife beater, and jeans he disappeared into Shorty's bathroom to shower. He left the door wide open and Shorty shook her head as she watched him strip naked and step under the water. She left Vince to shower and made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat and see what her boys had planned for themselves for the day.

Her team were all sitting around the table sipping coffee and eating Eggo's when she slumped into her seat. They each gave her a grave smile as they saw her bruises but she had heard all she needed from them yesterday. Hector poured her a glass of orange juice and set it in front of her before rubbing his knuckles gently over the bruise on her lower jaw. "Even like this you're still beautiful, Michael," he smiled down at her.

"You're such a bad liar," Shorty laughed but inwardly she felt much better. She had also seen how dark the bruises had become over the night. They were much gruesome than they had been yesterday but the swelling had gone down considerably. She looked like she had been in a fight for sure, but if anyone asked maybe she could convince them she had been in a car accident.

Vince surfaced shortly after she had finished her breakfast so she left him to find himself food and quickly hopped in the shower. Pulling on a Dodger's jersey over a small pair of shorts she slid her feet into socks and calf high yellow Dr. Marten boots. Shorty bounded up the stairs and pranced to the living room where the boys were watching a movie. She hurried to the closet and shifted through the top shelf until she found a foam finger. She pulled it on and jumped around landing in a squat and lifted the finger triumphantly above her head. "Get dressed in the dark again?" Vince snorted as he gazed at her outfit.

Shorty looked down at herself in confusion and glanced back at the laughing boys. She didn't understand why they were laughing so she shrugged and let her foam covered hand fall to her side. "The finger is mandatory for ball games V," she answered and raised the finger over her head again.

"Those boots are straight out of the 80's," he laughed as he gazed at her mustard yellow lace up's.

"Fuck no they aren't you tacky gorilla. By the way, Billy Idol called, he wants his leather wrist cuff and fishnet beater back," she replied sarcastically as the boys dissolved into laughter again. "These boots are classic. Lett would like them!"

"Yeah, cause Letty's fashion sense is high class."

"Shut up," Shorty laughed as she pulled Vince to his feet and towards the door. "You sure you boys don't wanna tag along?"

"Watch you hoover through a dozen hotdogs and snow cones? I think we'll pass," Beto answered.

"Suit yourselves," she called over her shoulder as she shoved Vince through the door and towards her car.

Shorty sped the few blocks to Dodger Stadium and jumped from the car excitedly. She hadn't been to a ball game since she had left Los Angeles. Her father had brought her as often as possible when she was younger and it'd been some of the best times of her life. Hector hated baseball and never wanted to tag along so she got to spend the whole day alone with her father. She sat on his shoulders and ate her way through hotdogs and snow cones until she was bursting. After the game was over he would piggy back her to the car and ruffle her hair when he buckled her seatbelt for her. Once she had moved to New York she had felt no desire to attend a Yankee's or Met's game without her father by her side.

Now, although she was excited, she still felt something was missing as she walked to the ticket counter and purchased two seats. They quickly passed through the gates into the stadium and Shorty immediately bought a Dodger's ball cap for Vince and jammed it over his unruly hair. "Now you look L.A," she giggled. Grabbing his hand she tugged him to the nearest food stand and ordered four Corona's and four hotdogs. "You want anything?" she asked.

Vince sputtered and looked at her like she had grown another head. He watched as her lips broke into a smile and she laughed as she handed the money to the lady at the till. When the food and beer were set in front of her she took two plastic cups and a small box of hotdogs while Vince grabbed the remaining beers. Shorty quickly led the way to their seats and collapsed into them quickly. Cracking the lid off one of her cups she sipped back the frothy beer. It was definitely a new experience to be able to drink beer at the game. She fondly remembered trying to get her father to slip her a sip but he'd steadfastly refused every time.

Shorty smiled at Vince and wrapped her arm around his own. "Thanks for comin' Ol' Coyote," she said and placed a kiss on his cheek. "This is gonna be ballin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone see Grey's this week? How intense! I shed a tear for Henry. He reminded me so much of Denny, and I sobbed like a child when they killed him off. **

**Anyways, I wasn't going to post this until Monday but I found a few minutes to get it up. Thanks to my _brilliant_ reviewers, bizchelc, Love Ink, and Alez. Also a special thanks to Are You Afraid Yet (kick ass penname by the way) and sweetp63 for the story alerts! As usual, if you enjoyed it let me know. If you didn't, let me know that as well. I hope you keep reading either way!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Shorty __smiled __at __Vince __and __wrapped __her __arm __around __his __own. __"Thanks __for __comin' __Ol' __Coyote," __she __said __and __placed __a __kiss __on __his __cheek. __"This __is __gonna __be __ballin!"_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The game was as thrilling as she had expected. Well, for her at least. Vince seemed to just enjoy sitting with her, guzzling beers as she screamed at the players. The Dodgers had lost by two runs but that didn't stop Shorty from bouncing back to her car. "That was unreal!" she whooped as she unlocked their doors and slid behind the wheel.

"If you say so," Vince grunted as he buckled into his seat.

"You're such boner kill," Shorty grinned at him as she whipped her car onto the street. "You wanna come over or you wanna go home?"

"Take me home I guess."

"Sounds good," she answered and turned towards the Toretto's household. She rolled the window down and enjoyed the breeze blowing in.

"You looking forward to Race Wars?" Vince asked her as he followed suit and rolled his window down.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait! Its gonna be insane," she said as she pulled into the Echo Park community.

"You gonna come down with us or you gonna go with Hector and the guys?"

"I'm gonna go with the boys and meet you there. The trailers are close together anyways ain't they?" Shorty asked and turned her head to face Vince.

"Yeah, we booked sites right beside each other," Vince grunted at her as he tried to find an acceptable song on the radio.

"That's trouble," Shorty answered but her attention had shifted from Race Wars to the Toretto household.

It was still early and there was no doubt that the team would still be up, sitting around the TV watching a movie or playing video games. And the closer they got the faster her heart beat. Leon would be there and she didn't know how to act around him now that they had kissed. What if it had all been a ploy? What if he was just playing her like some cheap racer chaser? What if he wanted to date her? Did she even want to date him? Why was everything so complicated now?

When Shorty turned onto to Echo Park Crescent and when she caught sight of Leon's gleaming Skyline she knew she couldn't go in. There was no way she was getting out of the car. That was final. No sir. "You coming in?" Vince asked as she pulled in behind his Maxima.

How could he ask that? Did he not see the resolve on her face? She had decided she wasn't going in and a simple question like that wasn't going to convince her otherwise. "Yeah for awhile I guess," she answered. Damn it. That wasn't what she had meant to say.

Swallowing the nervous laugh that was pushing against her lips, Shorty stepped from the car and followed Vince up the pathway. The sounds of laughter reached her ears through the screen door and she relaxed immediately. Now that she was climbing the porch stairs all nervousness she had felt on the way over had evaporated. This was her home away from home. And the inhabitants sure as hell would never hurt her on purpose, and that included Leon.

Stepping into the house behind Vince, Shorty smiled at the scene in front of her. Letty was sprawled on her back on the floor with Dom's head under her shirt. She was pushing at him furiously, trying to dislodge him. "Yo Boo, I can't believe Hector let you out," Letty grinned up at her before bursting into hysterical giggles as Dom blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Grinning, Shorty stepped over the laughing couple and collapsed on the couch between Leon and Jesse. "Sup boys?" she asked as she grabbed the popcorn bowl from Jesse's lap and placed it on her own.

"Shit all. Just chillin' as usual," Leon answered and snatched a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"Damn Shorty! Nice outfit!"

"Yeah yeah," Shorty rolled her eyes at Jesse before turning her attention back to the TV and shoving a mouthful of popcorn past her lips. She hadn't planned on coming into the house, so she hadn't seen any need to wear anything but what she had on. But now that she looked down at herself clad in her Dodger's jersey, small shorts and mustard yellow boots she could see what Vince had meant earlier about dressing in the dark. She really had no fashion sense.

"Boo what you doin' tomorrow?" Letty asked from the floor where she and Dom were still fooling around.

Throwing a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth she glanced down at Letty. "No plans. Why?"

"You wanna come shopping with me and Mia?"

"Yeah actually, I need to get some new boots anyways. I gotta work until 5 though," Shorty answered and transferred the bowl back to Jesse's lap. Standing she smoothed her jersey and grabbed another handful of popcorn. "I gotta bounce ya'll before Hector sends out a search party. Where V at?"

"He went downstairs," Leon answered and reached forward to grab his beer off the table.

Shorty felt his eyes on her as she walked towards the basement door. That hadn't been too hard. There were no awkward silences between them and he hadn't ignored her. They were still friends, and everything was all good. Except that sitting there had been torture because all she had wanted to do was kiss him again. Descending the stairs quickly she pushed through Vince's door and sat on the bed while he looked for something under the bed.

Picking up the latest issue of Playboy, Shorty flipped through the glossy pages, tilting the magazine to examine the women in the centerfold. "You gonna talk to him?" Vince asked, his voice muffled from the position he was in.

Shorty froze the minute his words reached her ears. _Shit. _She could always count on Vince to know exactly what she was thinking, but that didn't mean she couldn't play stupid. "Who?"

"Come on Shorty. You know who I'm talking about," he said his voice triumphant as he emerged from beneath his bed holding a hoodie she had left there. Throwing it at her he cocked an amused grin and waited for her to answer him.

Catching the hoodie she swiftly folded it and placed it on her lap. "Yeah I know who you're talking about," she shrugged at him avoiding his gaze.

"So you gonna talk to Leon or not?"

"Yeah. I will. I'm just confused V. I don't know what I want," Shorty sighed before standing again. "I gotta go. Hector's probably tripping."

"Shorty. He likes you."

"Yeah V. Look I gotta bounce. Holla at me later," Shorty muttered before escaping the uncomfortable conversation and taking the stairs two at a time.

The TV room was deserted when Shorty emerged from the basement and she was slightly thankful for it. She wanted to see Leon but she didn't know what to say to him. Maybe the truth was the best course of action. It had to be. Silently making a pact with herself, she vowed to see what was going on between them the next time she saw him. Pulling the front door shut behind her, she smiled at the sky and crossed the lawn silently. Now that she had made her pact with herself she felt better. It was weird how one simple promise to herself could make her feel so free of the weight she had been carrying around all day.

"Hey."

Stopping next to her car she was shocked to find Leon sitting on the curb. And now that she was a few inches from him she wanted to back out on her promise instantly. "Hey," she whispered and sat down beside him before she decided to skip the pact and make a run for Canada.

"How's it going?" Leon asked softly.

Shorty's mind raced. She needed to tell him how she felt. She needed him to know. But she was never one to talk. Damn it, this was going to be incredibly difficult for her. "It's going. You?"

"It's going," he answered, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his jersey.

"Look Leon, I. Well. See, I. And, I. This, you, I, I just. But. It's all..." Shorty stopped and took a deep breath.

She was babbling and the last thing she needed to do right now was spew verbal diarrhea. Vince was right, she did need to talk to him. She owed him that after everything he had done for her. But talk was so over rated and she hadn't been much of a talker before and that wasn't about to change. Sucking up all her courage she knew how to get her point across. Pushing away from the curb she stood in front of Leon silently, unsure if she was doing the best thing. Fuck it. It may not have been the best idea in the world but at the moment she was fresh out of ideas.

Taking another small breath Shorty looked down into his upturned face, right into his watchful eyes and lowered herself onto his lap. Planting her legs on either side of his she wound her arms around his neck and grinned. She felt Leon's arms wrap around her waist and his hands plant themselves firmly on her lower back.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed at her, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yeah," she whispered before tightening her grip and laying her head in the crook of his neck. She grinned again. In fact she couldn't stop grinning. Everything just felt so right.

"Yeah. I know," he murmured quietly and he tightened his own grip on her, one hand rubbing her back gently. "V knows right?"

"Of course," Shorty laughed gently, raising her head to look into his eyes. "He's been going on and on about my 'silly smile'."

"Was he now?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't leave it alone, the smart ass."

Leon grinned at her wickedly in the moonlight and brushed the stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "And where'd you get this 'silly smile" from?" he teased.

"I pulled it out of my Cheerio's box this morning. I was hoping for a race car or even a tiger figurine, but that was my prize. You know, they should really put the toys at the top. It was hell cleaning up all the cereal before the boys came in for breakfast," she smiled, knowing full well that it was because of him.

"Really?" Leon laughed.

"For real! Would I lie to you?" she grinned. "Don't answer that."

"KISS ALREADY! I WANT SOME ACTION!"

Shorty burst into laughter when she heard Letty screaming at them. Gazing around she could faintly make out the shape of two figures in the upstairs window, and she knew that Letty and Dom were watching. Leon chuckled softly too, before flipping the bird in their direction. "Think we should give her what she wants?" he asked, his breath hot on her face.

"If we don't I think she'll come down here and smash our faces together like Mia used to with her Barbie and Ken dolls," she said before capturing his lips between her own again, for the third time that day.

**A/N: Thanks again to my _ballin'_ reviewers. I obviously have the best readers. Just saying. Also, _The Hunger Games_ trailer came out yesterday - did anyone else have a fangirl moment? I hope I wasn't the only person reduced to a shivering mess of giggles.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _"If we don't I think she'll come down here and smash our faces together like Mia used to with her Barbie and Ken dolls," she said before capturing his lips between her own again, for the third time that day._

**Chapte****r**** Fifteen**

_Two weeks later..._

"Yo Shorty! Letty's on the phone!" Miguel yelled from the back room where he was working on the latest paperwork.

Sighing, Shorty slid from under a 98 Mitsubishi 3000GT and hauled herself to her feet. Snatching a rag from the garage floor she wiped her hands off before grabbing the phone from Miguel. "What's up, Lett?" she asked while dropping onto Miguel's lap and throwing her legs up onto the desk.

Grinning like a banshee, she threw a wink over her shoulder and reclined back as far as she could. The last two weeks had been crazy at work and she fully planned on taking advantage of the few seconds of freedom she now had. Being at work by seven each morning and not leaving until well after ten o'clock at night was taking its toll on the whole team. None of the team had even started on their own cars yet and Race Wars was now only two weeks away. The closer it got to the actual event the more people would bring their cars to the garage. Shorty had no idea why so many people would leave something that important until the last minute but she chalked it all up to stupidity.

"I don't know girl. We're crazy busy now," Shorty murmured into the phone and felt Miguel nudge his head closer to the phone so he could listen too.

"Come on, boo. Take a break, and come eat already. I ain't seen you since last week's races. And that was only for a minute," Letty answered over the noise coming from her end.

Letty was right after all. Shorty had been so busy with work at the garage that she'd only seen Vince and Letty once in the past two weeks. Not to mention that she had only seen Leon twice, once at the races and once when she had ran into him at Subway a few nights back. She desperately wished she could see them but she was physically exhausted. "I can't girl. I gotta finish up on the 3000GT, before starting on the Diablo and the Escalade today."

"Come on, boo. You gotta come, just for awhile," Letty pleaded.

"Nah. I'm gonna jet and get back to work girl. I'm already lagging, Hector's probably gonna fire me," sighed Shorty and absently rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll see you at the races on Saturday though. Later girl."

"Wait!" Letty called before Shorty could hang up the receiver.

Bringing the phone back to her ear Shorty knew something was up. Letty was acting differently and she didn't want to be in the middle of whatever was happening between her and Dom. "What's up girl? Why you tippin' off me?" she asked softly.

"It's nothin' like that, boo, it's just that Leon's on his way over. He thinks you're trying to avoid him. He skipped out about ten minutes ago to call you out on it," Letty laughed nervously.

"Oh Christ." If Leon was on his way over now that meant he was pissed. Really pissed. And she still hadn't told Hector about him, even though she swore she would. Not good. The blood drained from Shorty's face and she knew the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan. Grumbling a quick goodbye she dropped the phone back onto the cradle and paced around the room trying to think of any way out of this.

What could she possibly do? Think damn it. Think! Behind her she could hear Miguel laughing to himself and she flipped him off before straining her ears. She could hear a high performance engine on their street and slapped her hands over her eyes. Things had just got from bad to worse. "Fuck," she muttered through her hands and groaned when she heard a car skid to a stop outside the garage.

"Leon, brotha! What's up homes? Dom being an ass again?" Hector called as Leon stepped from his car and slammed the door shut behind him.

Leon shook his head but didn't bother to answer Hector's question. His eyes searched over the garage quickly, noting which members of the crew were in his line of sight. Shorty shrunk back from the door and leaned against the wall. She hadn't been avoiding him before but she sure as hell wanted to now. Across from her Miguel was still as smug as ever as he watched with amusement, while she mentally measured the distance from where she was standing to the window across the office. No more than 10 paces, but then she'd have to open the window, climb out, and run. All of these combined would give Leon plenty of time to follow her. Damn it. She was stuck.

"Hector man, where's your sister, aye?" Leon asked, loud enough for her to hear wherever she was hiding.

Pushing away from the wall, she sighed heavily before walking from the office and into the main garage. "Right here, Leon," she mumbled.

The minute Leon saw her, his eyes clouded and he started towards her. Thinking quickly Shorty decided her best course of action would be to get Leon out of the garage to talk to him, away from her brothers prying ears. This was what she wanted but obviously not what Leon wanted as he opened his mouth to confront her right then and there. "Why are you avoiding me?" he grunted as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm not avoiding you, Leon," Shorty mumbled, pleading with her eyes to let them take this outside.

"You are avoiding me and you know it. What's up with that Lil' Coyote?"

"I ain't avoiding your stupid ass. But I'm sure as hell gonna now! I told you it was crazy busy here. Just look around, player," Shorty motioned vaguely around the garage.

"Have you told him yet?"

Shorty narrowed her eyes dangerously at Leon before letting her gaze travel to her brother. He was standing to the side listening with an amused look upon his face, though it lost some of its mirth when she swung her eyes back to Leon's. "No."

"I will," Leon answered quietly.

"Fuck Leon. Just leave it be. I told you I would tell him," Shorty raised her voice. She had never liked being backed into a corner, and whether he realized it or not, that's exactly what Leon was doing.

"Tell me what?" asked a deadly steady voice. When neither Shorty nor Leon answered him Hector invaded their personal space. Pushing Leon away from Shorty, Hector stepped in front of her and looked down into her eyes. "Tell me what, Michael? he asked again.

"Nothing Hector. It's nothing," she answered him and risked a quick glance over his shoulder to look at Leon.

He didn't look happy when she so plainly denied that anything was going on, but Leon knew how her brother always liked to approve of the men she dated. Why it mattered so much to her she would never understand. But unfortunately it did matter to her. Was she willing to drop Leon if her brother didn't approve though? Because she had a small feeling that Hector wasn't going to approve all the much of her dating Leon. He was a known player after all, fucking racer chasers and leaving them high and dry. Hector would never want that to happen to his baby sister.

"Tell him Shorty," Leon urged her from behind Hector.

"I, I... nothing to tell," she answered softly. Her mind screamed obscenities at her, why wasn't she stepping up? She was a strong woman that didn't let men decide her life for her. So what was her problem? She liked him right? So what if Hector didn't approve. "Actually, Leon and I are..." she snickered at herself as she struggled for the words to say.

"We're dating. For two weeks now," Leon finished for her and his green orbs flashed at her happily.

Shorty smiled back at him and then transferred her sights to Hector. His face had lost all of its amusement now. He seemed unable to form words, unable to form a single thought. She pictured his eyes turning a brilliant ruby red and frothy foam dripping from his mouth like a rabid wolf. He stared at her in silence, "Get out." He wasn't facing Leon but it was clear who he was talking to.

"Hector man, I'll..."

"Get out Leon. I don't want you anywhere near my sister," Hector said cutting Leon off. He spun around to face him and pointed to the door.

"Hector, what the fuck?" Shorty asked as Hector shoved Leon towards the door.

"Get the fuck out of here, Leon," he yelled and pushed Shorty back as she tried to get around him. "Get out now."

"Jesus Hector," Shorty started until Hector silenced her with a glance over his shoulder. She had definitely been right when she thought he wouldn't approve. He had made his point clear. Crystal clear.

"Shorty, go wait in the office. Leon just leave."

Shorty reached out and slapped the back of her brother's head, but turned and stomped to the office, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her. Pacing around the room her anger bubbled past boiling as she waited for Hector to enter the office. When she heard Leon's car start and his wheels screech as he pulled away from the garage, she hit the point of no return.

As the door opened Shorty faced it, clenching her fists and waiting for Hector to enter. His face was as red as hers as he slammed the door behind him, cutting off the spectacle for the rest of the team. "Leon? Really? Fuck Shorty! What the hell are you thinking? He's nothing but a dirty player. He's gonna fuck you and chuck you. Why put yourself in that position?" Hector yelled at her as he sat in the chair behind the desk.

"He won't. He's not gonna drop me Hector. And if he does, that's my problem. Not your's!"

"I don't wanna see you with him again," Hector said as he pushed away from the desk and stood. "He's a good for nothing grease monkey. Why can't you ever find a good man?"

"God damn it Hector! I'm a fucking grease monkey! You're a fucking grease monkey! And Leon is your friend. Why you gotta trip off him"? Shorty screamed, throwing a fist onto the table to emphasize her point.

"He's no good for you, and that's that. I don't know what you were thinking but I don't wanna see you together. Find a real man who'll take care of your stupid ass," he shouted back at her, spittle flying from his mouth.

Neither had been able to contain their anger for longer than a few minutes and both seemed to be losing control. "Fuck you Hector," Shorty said in a deadly calm voice and kicked the office door open. Keeping her eyes straight ahead she avoided the gazes of her team mates and walked towards her locker. Pulling her music player from her duffle bag she secured it to her coveralls, shoved the earbuds into place, turned the music up as loud as it would go and slid back under the 3000GT she had been working on.

Shorty worked non-stop for the rest of the day, her anger rising every few minutes and her thoughts never straying from her hatred towards her brother to how she could possibly fix things with Leon. The team had tried to talk to her during the day but she had ignored every last one of them, scowling at them if they tried to cheer her up.

When she felt a foot slam into the sole of her boot, signalling it was time to go home she slid out from under the Diablo, and looked up at whoever was trying to get her attention. Seeing Hector staring down at her she rolled her eyes, shoved him hard out of her way before grabbing her keys from her locker and climbing into her car. No need to talk to him. If he couldn't hear her out then she wasn't going to hear him out. Besides it was her life and she could make decisions for herself, whether they were good or bad.

Pulling away from the garage Shorty flipped Hector off and peeled out, spitting small rocks and dust up at him. She couldn't go home now. She couldn't face her team and definitely couldn't stommach her brother's smug grin. He was such an asshole for interfering in her life like that. Slamming her fist against the steering wheel she reached for her cell phone and turned the power off. No way for her cock sucking brother to get a hold of her.

Shorty drove around L.A. for a few hours, stopping by Edwin's house to smoke a bowl before deciding that she may as well head back to her house and retreat to her room. She had worked hard all day and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was fall into bed and forget that the day had even happened. Stopping at the local Wendy's she ordered some food before heading home. Her stomach grumbled at her hungrily as the smell of food filled the car and she groaned.

When she pulled into the driveway she saw that the house lights were still on and scowled. Stepping from her car, she slid her earbuds back in, turned the music up and grabbed her cell phone before alarming her car and walking up the path. Throwing the door open Shorty didn't even bother to take off her shoes; she just walked past the team as they watched TV and descended the stairs.

Slamming her bedroom door behind her she flipped her stereo on before flopping on the bed and pulling her food from the take out bag. Her jaw cracked in agitation every time she took a bite of her burger but her mind was elsewhere. Why did Hector always have to be so protective? Why did she have to listen to him? She was twenty three now; she could damn well make up her own fucking mind without his input. When Shorty finished her food, she tossed the garbage into the trashcan before rummaging through her drawers. Pulling on a clean pair of Vince's boxers and a dark wife beater she turned the light off, slid under the covers and gazed at the roof.

Above her, planets and stars twinkled at her, and she could feel her anger ebbing away. Why could she never stay mad at Hector? Because he was so sweet and even simple gestures made so long ago still affected her heart. She remembered when they had first moved to L.A. and Hector had put the star stickers on her roof because she couldn't see the real ones through all the smog. She hadn't known he had done it until she had gone to bed. When she saw them she had flown out of bed and up the stairs to Hector's room, rushing through his open door and throwing herself at him giggling like mad.

Shorty groaned and turned onto her side, her eyes falling closed. She wasn't mad anymore no matter how much she wanted to be. Oh she would definitely ignore him for the rest of the night but she didn't think it would hold out until tomorrow. Now all she had to do was convince Hector that Leon was good for her. Of course, that was easier said than done, because like her, he was a stubborn ass.

Shifting onto her other side Shorty heard footsteps on the stairs and knew by the sound of them that they were Hector. She had forgiven him already, against her will, but she wanted him to suffer. So, when he knocked on her door she picked up a paperback book from her nightstand and hurled it at the door. "Baby girl, come on, please open up," he called quietly.

Rolling her eyes at nothing Shorty pulled her stereo remote from beneath her pillow and turned the volume up until it drowned out her brother's voice. Eventually she heard him stomping back up the stairs and slamming the basement door. "That's right punk, walk away," she mumbled before flipping on her bedside lamp and picking up another book to read. If she was going to take her mind off Leon, what better way to do it then by boring herself to sleep?

Shorty had been reading for no longer than half an hour when her concentration was broken by someone knocking on her bedroom door. Just when she had started to calm down she could feel herself getting all wound up again. Why couldn't Hector just leave her alone for once? Why, once she had finally succeeded in taking her mind off Leon did he have to come and knock on her door and remind her why she was reading in the first place?

Slapping her book back onto the nightstand she shot off the bed and strode towards the door. "What the fuck do you want now?" she yelled as she threw the door open wide.

"Well I was hoping to get laid, but I think that's out of the question, right?" Leon laughed while raising an eyebrow and giving her a cheeky grin.

Shock coursed through Shorty's body at seeing Leon standing so smugly in her doorway. "What? How the hell did you get passed security?" she asked and glanced up the stairs quickly. "Hector will gut you when he finds you here."

"You think so?" Leon teased and leaned against the doorframe easily. "Will he now?"

"For real Leon, how'd you get in?"

Stepping away from the doorframe Leon backed Shorty into her room and kicked the door closed behind him. He flicked the lock into place and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest and sighed deeply, "Hector called me."

"Har har," she replied sarcastically until she realized he was completely serious. "Why'd he call you?" Shorty whispered from where her head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"He said he just wanted you to be happy, and that I seemed to make you happy," Leon answered softy, his hands resting on her hips as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "Plus I think he thinks you'll never forgive him. He said you ignored him all day and then threw something at the door when he tried to talk to you earlier."

Laughing gently Shorty looked up at Leon, "So, he's ok with us now?"

"Not really, but he said he'd try because it means so much to you. And he said he would kill me if I ever hurt you. I never noticed how scary your team is. I mean damn, those guys may be small - but when it comes to you, they're crazy."

"So we're good then? Even though I didn't tell him about us?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Leon laughed and pulled away from Shorty. Sitting on the bed he bounced on it a bit and grinned up at her from his seat, "So this is your room? Nice bed."

Rolling her eyes at him she crossed to the stereo and turned it off before crawling onto the bed and lying down. Pulling the TV remote from beneath her pillow she flicked it on and flipped through channels while Leon gazed around her room. Shorty smiled to herself as she continued flipping through channels. Maybe Hector wasn't such a dick after all. He had given in even though the last person he wanted his sister dating was Leon. She had to admit that she could see it from his point of view, after all Leon did have a reputation.

"I'll be right back," she said and was out the door before Leon could respond.

Jogging up the stairs lightly she rushed into the living room, where her team was relaxing and threw herself into Hectors lap. Grinning from ear to ear she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and laughed. When she pulled away and looked into his face she saw happiness in his eyes. Happiness for her forgiveness. Happy because she was glowing from the inside out with happiness. "You're the best Hector! Thank you!" she laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead before sliding off his lap and crossing back the way she had come. Stopping in the kitchen doorway she looked over her shoulder at Hector, "I love you."

Descending the stairs quickly she shut her bedroom door behind her and climbed back up onto the bed where Leon was now spread out flipping through channels. Crawling towards him Shorty spread out beside him and laid her head against his chest. "What did you tell him?" Leon asked as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"The usual, that the sun shines out of his ass," Shorty laughed and closed her eyes. "You do realize he'll be down here in a few minutes to kick you out, don't you?"

"I know, but if we get naked now, we can squeeze in a quickie before he comes down," Leon joked and kissed the top of her head.

Flipping to the Cartoon Network, Leon grinned when he realized Undergrads was on. Setting the remote down beside him he watched the show while Shorty closed her eyes and relaxed. Just lying beside Leon was bliss; she could stay there for eternity if Hector permitted it. He was so warm, and smelt amazing. He always smelt good, a combination of Swiss Army and soap, and she knew the combination of those smells would forever be imprinted in her memory. Propping her chin up on his chest Shorty looked into Leon's eyes and smiled. People could change. Leon could change. She could change. Maybe together they could both change. Being a player had its perks, but some things were better than that.

"What?" Leon asked and tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," she answered and leaned up to place a soft kiss upon his lips. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much to bizchelc and Love Ink, who actually reviewed. I bet the sun shines out of your asses! :) Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you're reading, I love to hear from you. Also, if you haven't already please check out my one shot, titled, Pawn Pieces. I would adore some feedback! Happy belated humpday! Oh! And thank you to choirbandgeek for the alert/favorite. Muchly appreciated!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"Nothing," she answered and leaned up to place a soft kiss upon his lips. "Nothing at all."_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The following two weeks passed in a blur. It was surreal watching cars come and go before Race Wars. They came in, received their tune up or decals and sped out faster than she could process it. Her brain felt like it was wading through sludge in its efforts to keep up with everything going on. She was constantly in a state of hyper arousal.

The garage's profits had doubled before Race Wars and she was eager to spend some of her wages racing at the event. Shorty was unable to fathom that in less than twenty four hours she would be participating in the circuit's largest event. Glancing at the clock again it seemed that quitting time would never arrive. She had been checking the clock every few minutes for the past hour, just waiting for it to read three. Time dragged slower and slower until finally Hector slid the metal doors into place and locked them down for an extended weekend.

"Finally! I never thought today would end," Shorty said as she cleaned her hands on a rag. "I'm so ready to get outta the city."

"I hear you," Hector answered as the team rushed for the door. "Go home, shower and be ready to go in an hour."

The team split into their separate cars and sped off to the house to clean themselves up and finish packing. Excitement swam through her body and Shorty had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand. Finally she was lugging her duffle bag up the basement stairs and into the living room where half her team was anxiously waiting. She sat on the edge of the couch and looked at the smiling faces around her. They were as excited as her, but she could also feel their nervous energy.

Race Wars was where racers made names for themselves. Rookie drivers from all across the western states would come to the event expecting to take home big money. Their goal was to get their name out there, and they usually did. Just not in the way they had dreamed. She knew her boys were notorious for being incredibly hard to beat at Race Wars. The DT team had a reputation of being virtually impossible to beat. Shorty also knew that rolling with Dominic Toretto had its perks, but combined with her own team's notoriety, she was going to be hated by the women and lusted after by the men. If you're lucky enought to roll with Dominic Toretto you were instantly considered legitimate. Legitimate, however, held a hefty price tag.

Anyone she raced over the weekend would likely already know who she was. Know she had assimilated into the Toretto crew relatively easy. And jealousy would rear its ugly head around her at least once. Shorty knew the price on her races would be double that of her teams, simply because racers would want to beat her. Beat her, and make it painful and embarrassing. They would want to show the DT team what a mistake they had made taking her in so quickly.

Never the less, she was ready.

"You all packed?" Hector asked her when he returned to the living room with his bag. He stretched out into the chair and closed his tired eyes.

"You bet," she said and smiled. He was obviously exhausted and she found it hard to believe he'd make it past ten o'clock that evening. However, she also knew what it felt like to be tired and have that lingering anxiousness wake you. If she had to bet, she'd say Hector would still be up well past her.

"Shorty, please try and stay out of trouble this weekend. And _when_ you do get into trouble, come get me or Beto," Hector sighed.

"Hey, trouble finds me," Shorty said. "But I'll try and stear clear just for you." She grinned wickedly over at him and rose when the rest of her team returned to the living room. Each dropped their bags by the door for her to load into the trailers. Standing from the chair she started collecting the bags and stepped outside into the warm sunlight. She gazed into the clear blue sky and took a deep breath, "Race wars, here I come."

When the team was completely loaded they hitched up the two trailers to their rental trucks. Shorty was driving her own car to Race Wars, however, Hector, Marvin, and Beto were each driving a a heavy duty truck. Just before they were ready to pull out, Hector drove all three of their cars one by one onto a flattop trailer. After securing them down the team pulled out and began the two hour journey to the desert.

When the team arrived it took less than an hour to set up their campsite. They needed nothing fancy, just some full coolers and a place to sit. They each threw their bags onto a bunk. Beto rolled their round barbeque out beside the bigger trailer and dragged two cooler's full of Corona's into the semi-circle Shorty had created, with the lawn chairs facing the campsite beside them. They each grabbed a beer and Beto pulled his chair into the group; silently the team's attention focused on the chaotic scene next to their campsite. The Toretto's had purchased that lot and as Shorty watched she could tell they were struggling to get their campsite organized.

"What the hell are they doing?" Beto asked as he lounged in his chair.

"Cleaning?" Pedro question with a confused look upon his face.

"You don't clean tarmac," Shorty laughed. Although that was exactly what it looked like. Mia was hard at work sweeping the cement with a broom and glancing around guiltily as she swept the dust under the stairs of their trailer.

"Why is she doing that?" Pedro asked.

Hector shrugged and muttered "Women," under his breath.

Mia, as the mom, surely understood that there was no need for a spectacular campsite. Obviously camping on pavement was not camping in the least but she looked determined to spruce up their lot. As the boy's lugged their bags to their trailers Mia rolled out green turf and brought out four huge mosquito lanterns that she stood on each corner of the turf. Seemingly satisfied she grabbed her own lawn chair and crossed into their campsite.

Shorty leaned forward, grabbed a beer from the cooler and handed it to Mia. "You're an oddity, you know that?"

"Shut up," Mia said as she held the cold beer to her forehead.

Now that Mia had finished her work she had joined Shorty and her boys in watching the rest of the team try to accomplish something. Jesse and Leon were trying to set up a wooden dining table bigger than the one the Last Supper. Letty was helping Dom unhitch the trucks from their trailers to make room for the cars and Vince was guzzling back beer as he dragged their coolers from the trucks into their living quarters.

"Just watching them is making me famished," Miguel said loudly.

"Wise ass!" Vince called as he opened another beer and downed the entire thing in three gulps.

"He'll be three sheets to the wind by ten," Shorty said as she watched his neck muscles coax the beer down his throat.

Mia giggled when she saw the smirk on Shorty's face. She had obviously seen Vince at Race Wars and knew just how drunk the man could get. "Good thing he's got you to babysit!" The boys laughed with Mia while Shorty groaned. She was obviously going to be the one watching to make sure Vince arrived back at the trailers alive that night.

One by one the Toretto team drug a chair over to the semi-circle and collapsed into it. Beto started the barbeque and threw enough burgers and hotdogs on the grill to feed a small army. The surrounding campsites were coming alive as other racer's arrived and began setting up. The drinks were flowing and before their dinner was even ready a DJ had set up his equipment in the campsite opposite the Toretto's. Heavy music filled the air and as Beto loaded the hotdogs and hamburgers onto a platter both teams dragged the chairs around the table set up on Mia's turf. The meal was finished loudly and quickly.

"You need to change girl?" Letty asked Shorty as she pushed away from the table full.

Looking down at her sweat pants and wife beater Shorty shrugged up at Letty. "Depends on what we're doing?" she answered.

"Let's go check out the engines while the boys check out the pussy."

Shorty laughed and stood up to take her plate to the wash bin outside the Toretto's trailer door. "Yeah, let me throw on some jeans," she replied as she quickly cleaned the plate and placed it on the drying rack. "Can I go play?" she questioned Hector.

Hector sighed deeply and grinned at his sister. "Ok, but what did I say earlier?"

"Don't get lost?"

"No."

Shorty scratched her head and beamed at Hector as her team began to snicker, "Use protection?"

"No. Damn it Shorty. Yes, use protection, but that's not what I said!" he grunted. His frown grew as his team openly laughed at his protectiveness. They knew Shorty could play this silly game all night and the sillier her answers got the more frustrated Hector became.

"Oh yeah, don't talk to strangers! Got it chief! My lips are sealed," Shorty laughed. She swooped down to kiss his bald head and hurried away with a giggling Letty at her side.

In the trailer she quickly dumped her baggage onto her bottom bunk and sorted through it quickly to find a simple cotton shirt and ripped jeans. Letty was still smiling when she changed into her new outfit and pulled on a pair of red Chuck Taylors. Shorty pulled her long hair into a messy bun, slipped her cell and wallet into her back pockets and clipped the chain to her belt. "Let's bounce," she said as she opened the door and stepped onto the stairs only to be met by Leon.

He grinned up her before pulling her into a warm hug, "I finally get away from the boys and you're gonna run off?" he asked as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Shorty burrowed her face into his warm neck and inhaled deeply. Since Hector had found out they were dating they hadn't had much time to see each other. In fact, the only time she had seen him was for lunch at the Toretto's store. She had been so busy she hadn't spared a minute for him or the rest of the Toretto team. And although Vince was allowed to crash at her place with no words from Hector, Leon wasn't allowed within ten feet of her bedroom. "Mhmm. Go do your man bonding thing," Shorty said when she stepped out of his hug.

"I did that all day. I want to see my girl for longer than a thirty minute lunch break."

"Your girl hey?" she teased with a swift poke to his ribcage.

Leon feigned hurt and clutched his ribs. "Yup. Mine," he answered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Shorty laughed and shoved him away from her, "Go hang with the boys, you pussy. Me and Letty got girl things to talk about."

"Like what?" he grinned, eyebrow raised.

"Dom's dick, now piss off Leon," Letty laughed as she brushed past him.

"I've seen it, I'll come too," Leon said as he fell into step with Letty.

Shorty laughed softly as she jogged to catch up with both. Letty stopped next to Dom's chair and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Hey Papi, we'll be back in a bit."

As Dom pulled Letty into his lap Shorty leaned against Leon's chest. His smell was intoxicating and now that she was freely allowed to sniff him like a bulldog in heat she took advantage of it. She breathed in deeply and looked up into his bright green eyes. "When we get back, I'm all your's," she said and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Promise?"

"Would I lie?" she grinned then added, "Don't answer that."

Leon brought his hand up and rubbed his thumb across her cheek before resting his forehead against her own. "Ok, but hurry back." He dropped a lingering kiss onto her lips and let her drag Letty off Dom's lap and mouth.

Shorty handed a bottle of water to Vince as she passed him and strolled out of the campsite with Letty. They quickly made their way to the stretch of clear pavement for the races and sat along the edges to watch a couple of the evening competitions. Hector had told her that both their own crew and the Toretto's waited until Saturday morning to begin racing. They could easily have won a few races in the first evening but the real money was always made on Saturday. That was the day the big spenders and the over confident Friday night winners started rolling on higher stakes.

As she watched the races she couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of her car and scam money off some poor sucker. However, she would wait with the rest of her crew and make the grand entrance they were used too. Until then she was satisfied to hang around just experiencing the atmosphere. She felt as if small vibrations were thrumming through the air and the hairs on her arms stood on end. Shivers raced down her spine and suddenly she grinned at Letty, "I want to party Lett!"

Letty's throaty laughter reached her ears and she knew Letty had been waiting for her to come out and say it. She stood up and pulled Letty to her feet before they wandered around checking out engines. The engines gleamed in the florescent lights set up in some of the larger campsites. The moon had fully risen and the smell of hot tarmac, engine fumes, fire pits, and overwhelming ecstasy assaulted her nose.

"So, boo, you and Leon done it yet?"

Shorty erupted into laugher as they made their way back to their campsite. "Oh yeah, on the one date we went on that you and V showed up, totally by accident mind you, to chaperone." She snorted before adding, "We haven't made it past a quick grade 9 make out session."

"Oh boo, you need to let him have a grade 9 make out session with your vag," she laughed.

Shorty shoved Letty but laughed along with her. "You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"No, but I do Dom and he sure doesn't mind!" Letty grinned as they reached their deserted campsite.

The girls quickly looked around before deciding to climb into Mia's trailer to see what she was up to. When they stepped into the trailer they found Mia sprawled across the bottom bunk reading a thick book. "What the hell are you doing?" Shorty cried.

Mia smiled at them before returning her attention to the book in front of her, "Just some light reading."

"I didn't mean that Mia! You should take the top bunk so when V chunders tonight it doesn't drip onto you while you're sleeping," Shorty laughed and bounded over to bunk she was laying across. "Come on girl, we're gonna go dancing! The boys are gone!"

"So?" asked Mia as she shut her book and gathered her clothes. Standing from her bunk she put her stuff up top and moved Vince's to the lower bed.

"So? It means we can do whatever we want!" Letty said as she pulled Mia towards the door.

"Yeah, and?"

"Mia, you have no sense of adventure," Shorty laughed. Digging through Vince's duffle bag she found a small zip up case the size of a cassette tape and opened it. She pulled out two joints and zipped the case up again. "This may inspire you to live a little." She put the case back in the side pocket she had found it and pushed the bag farther back on the mattress. She stood quickly and ushered both Mia and Letty out of the trailer. "Let's jet before they get back!"

"Aren't you gonna wait around for Leon?" Letty asked as she fished a lighter out of her pocket and took the joint Shorty handed her. Letty lit it and took a deep drag before handing it to Shorty.

"Hunny, I don't wait around for any man." Shorty accepted the joint, took a few drags and passed it to Mia as the girls followed the sounds of pulsating music.

Letty burst into laughter at her "strong woman" comment and rolled her eyes. "You have your cell phone on you, don't you?" Shorty blushed furiously but didn't reply. She knew both Letty and Mia had correctly assumed that she had her cell phone on her so Hector, Vince, or Leon could get hold of her.

The music led them to a campsite a few down from their own, large enough to be at least six lots in all. The crowd was throbbing and Shorty's adrenaline spiked as they approached the party around them. Bodies were rubbing together and someone had set up an expansive lighting system with brilliantly coloured strobe lights. Even when the boys returned to the campsite and found them missing they would know exactly where to find them. It would just be difficult to locate them in a sea of sweaty bodies.

Shorty accepted the joint again and crushed the filter under her foot when she finished. She turned her back to the crowd and backed away from Mia and Letty. "Let's do this!" she smirked and badly imitated the Carlton dance from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Her grin stretched across her face before she spun around and bolted into the crowd without Letty or Mia.

She lost herself in the giant swarm and assumed sooner or later the girls would find her, however, for now she was content to dance by herself. She moved her body in rhythm with the beat but allowed no men to place a hand on her. There were times when dancing with men was fun, but this was a time when she just wanted to let loose and dance as if she had no care's in the world. Shorty continued dancing until her hair was glued to the back of her neck and scalp by sweat before she forced her way out of the crowd. Unsure of how long she had been in the crowd of dancers she glanced around looking for Letty or Mia. Her eyes landed on Dom and Vince instead, standing just a few meters away and she bounded over to them in glee.

"Hey boys!" she cried when she stopped in front of them. Her body felt like a vibrating rubber doll, almost like those toy clowns that stick to the ground and swung from side to side when punched. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground; however, she could feel herself swaying. If she could step outside of her body and look at herself she was sure she would see a small female just twitching and twisting in ecstasy.

In actuality she was standing completely still, more erect and motionless than she had ever been before. Vince looked her up and down then stepped closer to her and sniffed deeply. Shorty back peddled quickly and discreetly sniffed the space around her as well. A pungent sickly sweet smell met her nose and her eyes snapped up to meet Vince's.

"You didn't," he said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I didn't."

"Shorty, please tell me you didn't," he groaned rubbing a huge hand over his face.

"Ohhh, what did she do?" Dom asked smugly.

Shorty kept her face as impassive as she could and looked a Dom, "I didn't _do_ anything." She knew that if she was having this kind of reaction to a couple hits of a joint Mia must be either catatonic or a rippling mess.

"Damn it Shorty!" Vince grumbled.

"I didn't," she answered and slowly took another step away from the men in front of her. "Would I lie to you?" she laughed nervously. "Don't answer that." Shorty turned and sprinted back towards their campsite without glancing over her shoulder to see if Vince was pursuing her. She was sure she needed to get out of there as quick as possible before Vince explained to Dom what she had done. She also knew she needed to be as far away as possible when Dom finally found Letty and Mia or she would lose her life. Because, obviously that joint had been laced with something.

Skidding to a stop in her campsite she found Pedro, Miguel, Leon, Jesse, and Letty sitting around an above ground fire pit in the shape of tepee with a small trap for fire wood. Shorty's jaw dropped to her chest and she stared at Letty through glazed eyes, "Where's Mia?" she shouted louder than necessary.

Letty looked up with equally glazed eyes and grinned from ear to ear, "She passed out about twenty minutes after you disappeared."

Shorty heaved a sigh of relief and entered the small circle of chairs around the fire. She crossed to Leon's seat and slid into his lap, throwing her legs over the side of his chair and resting her head against his warm chest. "Twenty minutes? How long was I dancing?"

Letty looked at the time on her cell phone and grinned again, "About two hours. One second you were there, next second gone."

"Hey gorgeous," Leon whispered as he wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her closer to his chest. "I thought you'd never show up." He placed a small kiss in her sweaty hair and rested his chin against her head.

Shorty relaxed in Leon's embrace and listened to the boys joke about some of the woman they were planning on spending an hour or two with over the weekend. On their walk they had come across more than their fair share of racer chasers, in fact, half her team had already sealed the deal. Beto, Marvin, and Hector had long ago crawled into a trailer other than their own and would not be seen until the early hours the next day. Slowly Shorty began to come down from her high and surely enough her eyes began to droop closed. She snuck a glance at Letty and found her slumped in her chair, chin resting on her chest, feet crossed at the ankle with light snores issuing through her parted lips.

"Babe?" Shorty whispered and raised her head to look at Leon.

"Mhmm," Leon drawled as he brushed her hair off her face and behind her ear.

"I'm crashin' hard," she yawned as she stood holding her hand out to him. "Come sleep with me?"

"What'll you give me if I do?" he grinned wickedly as he grasped her hand and allowed Shorty to pull him from his seat.

"I'll give you..." she reached up to his ear and slowly took the tip of his earlobe into her mouth. She felt him shudder softly and he pulled her body to his roughly. "The left side," she said loudly as she pushed out of his reach and skipped to her trailer amongst laughter.

Leon groaned in disappointment and threw "Shut up," over his shoulder as he followed her into the trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Bindie for the review. I _really_ appreciate it! Also, thanks to JerZeeSkyLine and XxariesdevilX for the story alerts. You guys rock! So, everyone, p****lease take the time to review, I'm running out of steam on Ch.26 and a little encouragement can go a long way. Cheers!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Leon groaned in disappointment and threw "Shut up," over his shoulder as he followed her into the trailer._

**Chapter Seventeen**

The scorching sun beat down through the flimsy curtain onto Shorty's face. She groaned at the sunlight but kept her eyes closed tight against the assault. She was curled on her side with her knees drawn up and a warm body glued to her own. Leon was breathing softly into her hair and his arm was curled against her own and tucked under her chin. She was content to lie there comfortable and warm had the sun not kept attacking her. Disengaging herself from Leon's grasp she gently scrambled over his body and stood in the small hallway. She looked in the bunk above her bed and found it completely untouched.

Shorty crossed to the tiny kitchen, grabbing the coffee pot from its stand and filled it quickly before starting the coffee maker. She checked the other two bunks at the front of the trailer only to find them untouched as well and grinned to herself. Her entire team must have found other beds to sleep in last night.

Grabbing her bag from the floor beside her bed she rummaged through it until she found a gold bikini, a small pair of shorts and a loose tank top. She snatched a towel from the closet and stepped into the miniscule bathroom to shower. The water was not as hot as she wanted but warm enough to wake her completely and reignite the excitement she had suppressed from the day before. She dried herself off and quickly dressed throwing her wet hair over shoulder and brushing her teeth roughly. Picking her dirty clothes up off the floor she stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall beside the kitchen. The smell of coffee stung her nostrils and she could hear movement coming from her bed.

Shorty shoved her dirty clothes into her bag and looked up to find Leon stretching languidly. He reached forward and pulled her onto his stomach so she was gazing into his brilliant emerald eyes. "You showered without me," he mumbled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have," he laughed as he moved uncomfortably beneath her. He winked at her when she felt his morning wood press into her thigh.

Rolling her eyes at him she placed another kiss on his lips before she stood back to grab coffee cups for Leon and the team she knew would be arriving any minute. As if on cue Hector pulled the door open and stepped into the trailer. "Hola hermana," Hector said happily. _(Hello sister.)_

"You swine," Shorty joked as she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the cream and sugar. "Grab the mugs, aye," she ordered and descended the trailer stairs into the sunlight. "Can you grab my shades too please?"

"Yeah yeah," Hector answered.

Shorty deposited the coffee pot on the Toretto's table and began nosily dragging chairs over to sit in. When Hector handed a pair of mirrored ray ban's to Shorty she slid them on gratefully, "Gracias hermano." _(Thank you brother.)_

Collapsing into the chair Shorty kicked her Chuck Taylor's off, pulled her feet up and sat cross legged. She could hear the campsites coming alive as people called "Hey's" to their friends returning from a rough night. She could also hear a muffled grunt as the sound of someone bumping into a metal wall met her ears. She could see the door to Vince and Mia's trailer rattling before it was forced open hard enough to slam against the side of the trailer. "Fuckin' door," Vince grumbled as he rubbed a red welt on his forehead.

His eyes were bleary and red as he stumbled down the stairs and slumped to a stop in the chair beside hers. He reached for a coffee mug and poured himself a cup. Taking a deep swig he fisted sleep out of his eyes and groaned. Shorty reached out and rubbed his neck gently as he rolled his broad shoulders. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"No."

Shorty knew when to keep her mouth shut so they sat in silence until Leon wandered over freshly showered and smelling delicious. He was smiling contently and glanced at Shorty's hand wound in Vince's hair. She was happy that Leon wasn't worried about her relationship with Vince. Sure, he probably wasn't thrilled with Vince and her crashing in the same bed but he seemed fine with the affection they bestowed upon each other. Truth be told they were closer than best friends; they were simply family in each other's eyes. Shorty would die for Vince without a second thought and she knew he felt the same way.

"Go shower V. Let's get these races started the right way. Seven G's says I beat you," Shorty said and grinned broadly.

He raised his head and smirked at her. "Eight."

"Whoa, easy Coyote. Seven and a half. You still gotta make rent this month."

"You're on," Vince answered. He downed his coffee in one gulp and climbed the stairs back to his trailer to shower.

"You're gonna break his heart," Leon said.

Shorty rolled her eyes at him. If she lost she'd be upset for the day, if he lost he'd be upset for a year. But she had never raced him and she knew what a thrill it was to race family. She had raced Beto a couple nights after she had returned to L.A. and although she hadn't won, she hadn't lost. She considered it a tie even though the rest of her team said he had been an inch over the line before she had. She had heard about it for weeks before it had died down. Whoever lost this race would hear about it for months to come.

She stood and walked behind his chair wrapping her arms around his neck. "Le, why you gotta be a buzz kill?" she asked.

He wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her around his chair and into his lap. "Cause you showered without me," he answered and captured her lips with his own.

"Hello? I'm sitting right here!," Hector cried indignantly.

"So?" Shorty asked when she pulled away from Leon's kiss and looked at her brother.

"So, if I catch you showering with him I'll castrate him."

"Oh, don't worry Hector," she answered breezily, "You won't catch me."

Hector narrowed his eyes to slits and looked at Leon. "I'm serious esé. I _will_ saw it off with a rusty razor and feed it to you."

"Jesus Hector, that's disgusting, you filthy pig," Shorty said as Leon laughed uncertainly. "He's kidding," she added over her shoulder as her brother continued glaring.

"Am I?"

Shorty couldn't help but grin when Leon cleared his throat nervously. Her brother had been fine with her and Leon seeing each other after their initial fight. Of course, she had only seen him for a couple of hours in the following two weeks. Seeing them together for the first time must have wedged itself in his head and he was reverting to the protective older brother whether he wanted to or not. Although, Shorty knew perfectly well he cherished being the over bearing, over protective, just a little bit nuts older brother.

By the time Vince had finished showering and dressing the rest of Shorty's team arrived back to base camp one by one, equally smug grins on their faces. Jesse and Letty were each cradling a mug of coffee while Mia and Dom begun frying bacon on a flat griddle they had brought that fit across Beto's barbeque. Shorty's stomach grumbled loudly and she frothed at the mouth hoping breakfast would be served soon so she could eat then head off to the races for the day.

"You're goin' down," Vince said when he pulled a chair up next to hers and tossed his money onto the table.

"You're not supposed to just give me the money V, you have to wait 'til I beat you," she answered glancing at the money.

"Keep beakin' me sweetheart,' he threatened and poured himself another cup of coffee.

Shorty reclined in her chair and baked in the sun until Dom called "Grub". She shot from her chair behind Vince and raced him to the food. Shoving him out of the way she dug her fork into the bacon and deposited it on her plate before moving along the table to collect pancakes and eggs.

"You're lucky we don't say grace at breakfast," Leon whispered in her ear as he she passed him in line.

Both Shorty and Vince inhaled their breakfast as if it was their last meal. The anticipation of racing each other was more than either of them could handle and they had finished eating before half their teammates has sat down. Shorty pecked Leon on the cheek and threw her plate in the wash bin before pulling her keys from her pocket. "Ready to lose old man?" she teased Vince.

He shook his head and disappeared in his trailer to grab his keys. They walked to their cars in electric silence, savouring the last few minutes of equality together. Shorty knew this would determine for eternity who was the better racer. They could challenge each other another hundred times but from this day forth, the winner was the winner. The race would strengthen their bond but it would also give one of them reason to goad the other for years to come, probably until the day they died.

When they reached their cars they split up and approached the driver's side door. Shorty unlocked it and opened the door slowly placing one leg in before turning to look at Vince. He was in almost the same position and grinning at her in easy friendship. She raised her right hand to her forehead and saluted her best friend before sliding behind her wheel and pulling out of her parking spot.

The races were set up across the compound and there were hundreds of campsites to pass before the reached the line of racers. Vince pulled in the line beside her and rested his head back on his headrest. Shorty had been warmed the line could take hours, however, in less than forty five minutes they had crept to a stop before a white spray painted line.

The quarter mile stretched out in front of them and Shorty blinked in amazement. The sun beat down a blinding haze on the race course and it looked as if the pavement was rising and falling in waves. She knew it was just the heat beating down on the pavement and displaying an eerie mirage or sorts but it was still a little intimidating. She glanced at Vince and found him staring ahead his jaw set in determination.

Shorty looked ahead and placed her left hand loosely on the steering wheel and her right hand tightly on the gear shift. Her nitrous oxide was waiting if she needed it, but she wasn't worried in the least. She knew Vince could drive well, but no one drove better than she and she was willing to place seven and a half grand on that.

She took one more deep breath and nodded at the leggy brunette standing between their cars with her arms raised above her head. The girl looked and Vince and lowered her chin to her chest before dropping her arms. Shorty reacted instantly and released the clutch swinging the car into gear and shooting off the line. She wanted to look back at Vince but she knew she had to keep her eyes on the road in front of her. A quarter mile may be excruciatingly small but a lot could happen in those few seconds.

Shorty shifted into another gear listening to her engine hum proudly below her and she grinned to herself. She had this one in the bag. Vince was eating her dust. And he'd be eating his words in a second which was far the worse in racing standards. Racers were a proud group, they beaked each other constantly, but when they lost it was almost unbearable to swallow their pride and admit defeat.

She was just thinking that when Vince pulled up right beside her. They could only have been racing for a couple seconds but he had quickly regained speed and was neck in neck with her own Nissan. She ground her teeth in irritation and threw her car into the next gear. Vince took that exact moment to perform the same manoeuvre and his car slowly crept forward until her front bumper was in line with his side mirrors. Shorty swore loudly and flipped open the switch that held her NOS button in preparation. The line was almost upon them when she pushed her car into a new gear and punched the button quickly.

The car shuddered violently and shot forward at break neck speed until she was just past Vince's front bumped and meters from the finish line. She grinned wickedly and heaved a sigh of relief.

Her sigh of relief quickly turned to a groan of horror when Vince's car sped past hers and crossed the finish line a hair before her own. Her jaw dropped to her lap and she mechanically slowed the car until they were pulling to the side of the compound and stopping their cars beside each other. Shorty gulped in air filling her stomach instead of her lungs. She felt bloated and humiliated. She could feel a burning blush creeping onto her cheeks and she stared straight ahead when she heard the self righteous knuckle knock on her window. "Hey cutie," Vince sang through the glass.

She couldn't believe it. She had lost. To Vince. She had never expected to lose to Vince. Sure he raced just as good as Dom. But he was impulsive and angered far too quickly. She had thought he would have lost his cool the minute she stole a pace in front of him. But somehow he had kept his head and come out on top. The top was her position and she was numb with defeat.

Swearing to herself she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car silently. She knew the next few minutes could go one of two ways. Shorty could stomp, bitch, and moan; causing a scene and in the process getting herself into a vocal altercation, ending with a black eye and a disgraced reputation. Or she could shake Vince's hand, congratulate him and take the incessant teasing from their teammates in good humour.

"You win some, you lose some. That's life Lil' Coyote. I'm thirsty, let's go get a beer," Vince said as he pulled her to his chest and lifted her off the ground in a fierce hug.

When he placed her back on her feet she gazed up at the man in front of her. Why he didn't have a girlfriend she would never know. At that particular moment he was the most brilliant man she had ever met. He had just beaten her and brushed it off as a bad day when he known how hard she took defeat. He had single handily whooped her ass and sent her bruised ego soaring in glee.

She placed her seven and half grand in his hand without a second thought before placing a kiss on his glistening forehead. Stepping back into her car she rolled down the window and placed her arm on the door. Shorty was shifting into reverse when a smug voice traveled between the cars and poured into her ear like poison.

"Good doin' business with you, _Rookie_."

"Son of a bitch!" Shorty swore as she raced after the blue Maxima.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Bindie and Love Ink for the reviews. I'd push hero cookies through the screen if it was possible. MonkeysGoBoo and XXmelissaXXRayanne, thanks for the favorite and story alert. Totally stroked my ego a bit. Keep those reviews coming readers. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"Son of a bitch!" Shorty swore as she raced after the blue Maxima._

**Chapter Eighteen**

When Vince and Shorty arrived back at base camp it was thankfully deserted. The cars were missing and she was glad because she didn't want to deal with the incessant teasing and ridicule she would be subjected to the minute everyone heard she had lost to Vince. She stuck around long enough to pocket another ten grand before speeding off back to the rally point.

Shorty spent the rest of the afternoon in her car, winning the three races she had participated in. She was still disappointed however when she returned to the camp site that evening. So she had won three races and pocketed fifteen grand. What did it matter? Winning against three random wannabe's was no big deal in her books. The only one she had honestly wanted to beat was Vince. And now as she pulled in beside Marvin's car she wanted nothing more than to spend the night in her vehicle hiding.

No doubt Vince had spun a wonderfully exaggerated story about his win and she knew any denials she had at his ridiculousness would be met with half hearted smiles. There was no way they were going to believe a word out of her mouth.

She slid from the car almost noiselessly and approached the back of her trailer where she could hear excited chattering and booming laughter. Peeking around the side of the trailer she spied her entire team and all but Jesse from the Toretto's team. Everyone was relaxing while sipping a cold brew and she wanted nothing more than to join them.

"What are we hiding from?"

"Jesus Christ!" Shorty jumped back quickly and tripped over the mysterious person who had crept up behind her. The fear receded as soon as she glanced up and found Jesse's grinning down at her. "What the fuck Jess?"

He tiptoed to the back of the trailer and leaned his back against it. He brought both hands up to his chest and clasped them together, his thumb and index finger pointing up in the shape of a gun. Shorty cocked her head in confusion and choked back a laugh when the Mission Impossible theme hummed through Jesse's lips. His eyes shot back and forth nervously and he edged closer to the end of the trailer. He whipped his head around the corner before slamming his back against the trailer again, breathing hard. "I don't think they saw me," he whispered conspiratorially with a twinkle in his eye.

Shorty laughed aloud and pushed herself off the ground. She brushed her butt off quickly and moved to lean against the trailer beside Jesse. "Think I can sneak into the trailer without them catching me?" she whispered back.

He nodded his head in determination and bounced back and forth from his heels to his toes. His brow was scrunched in thought and Shorty was thankful she had someone who obviously hadn't heard of her embarrassing loss. "Is Lee meeting you in the trailer? That why you need to sneak in? You slut!,' he whispered. As quickly as he whispered that he was already whispering his plan, "I'll go first and draw their attention to me, count to 10, no 15. Wait. No. Yeah; 15. Then you sneak past."

"Yeah okay," Shorty sighed and readied herself as she watched Jesse disappear around the side of the trailer. She counted silently to fifteen and snuck around the side of the trailer.

"Look who I found boys? _Rookie_ was just coming to say hello," Jesse shouted from his spot where he was casually leaning against the barbeque in front of her trailer.

Ten heads simultaneously looked in their direction and Shorty froze like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "You little sneak," she snarled as Jesse righted himself and grinned at her mischievously.

"Boo, what the hell is this about you losing to this waste of skin?" Letty called loudly nodding her head at a smug and smiling Vince.

"Come drown your sorrows," followed Beto sarcastically.

"You've soiled the team's rep," Marvin groaned.

"Eat me," Shorty snorted and shoved Jesse roughly as she past him. "Better watch yourself Kid."

Jesse rolled his eyes at her and fell into step beside her. He stooped and grabbed two Corona's from the cooler beside Leon's chair and popped the caps off. He handed her the beer as a peace offering and walked to the chair beside Vince's and collapsed. He pounded fists with Vince and leaned back onto the chair's hind legs gazing at Shorty in unabashed amusement.

Shorty narrowed her eyes at Jesse and glared until he set his chair back down on four legs and took a nervous gulp of his beer. She sank into the chair beside Leon and pouted like a child. Her bottom lip was thrust forward in anger as she transferred her glare to Vince. "Use that lip for good, gorgeous" Leon said as he stood from his chair.

He swooped down and scooped her off her seat and carried her to the trailer he and Jesse were sharing. Manoeuvring her over his shoulder he opened the door and stepped up into the trailer before pulling the door shut behind him. Shorty could hear half hearted threats from her team as Leon pulled her off his shoulder and into his arms again. He tossed her on his double bunk and peeled his jersey from his chest. She propped herself up on her elbows and let herself "eye fuck" the man in front of her.

"Like what you see?" he laughed easily knowing the answer to his own question.

The lust was written clear as day all over her face but she blinked and smiled up at him innocently, "Not particularly."

"Like hell you don't!" Leon grunted as he lay on top of her wiggling body. She shoved against his chest until he caught both her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the bed above her head. His legs locked around her own until she was completely immobile. Shorty stopped struggling and feigned defeat until she could find a moment to make her move and break free. "You know, for someone who's not interested you sure are breathing heavy," he whispered as he placed a kiss just below her earlobe.

Shorty's body exploded into furious spasms as she fought against the heavy body holding her prisoner. Against her will, her body was reacting to Leon's weight and the small kisses he was placing along her collar bone. She knew she needed to get out of the trailer and fast. It would have been fine to play this game if it hadn't been at Race Wars and Hector wasn't sitting less than thirty meters from where she lay. "Get off Leon."

His teeth scraped across her jaw before his lips captured her own and silenced her request. His free hand moved down her side until she felt his fingers graze her hip bone above the line of her shorts. Leon broke the kiss and looked down at her. She knew her cheeks were flushed with desire and she wanted desperately to continue but knew she couldn't. "I don't think so," he laughed as his hand crawled up her torso and behind her back where he untied the gold bikini top.

"Come on Leon, Hector is right there," Shorty grunted as she heaved her hips up and tried to dislodge Leon's legs from her own.

"Be quiet then," Leon whispered and captured her lips again. He deepened the kiss until her resolve broke. She pulled her arms from his grasp and entwined one hand in his sweaty waves. When his callused hand pushed under her bikini top she knew she had lost the game. Twice in one day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to Bindie, Miss Hood, Love Ink, and my girl Alez for all the thoughtful reviews. And shout outs to hikachan3, Miss Hood, Scottishgal12, Katsy388, and Tanschana for the favorites and alerts. **

**I know this chapter is fairly short but I think the next one is a little longer. I'm going to be going up North in Alberta to work the rigs for two weeks so I likely won't update until the Dec. 21 or later. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****Author:** **Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> **R for language**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Don't own anything.  
><strong><strong>Feedback:<strong> **Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong><strong>Recap: <strong>**_"Be quiet then," Leon whispered and captured her lips again. He deepened the kiss until her resolve broke. She pulled her arms from his grasp and entwined one hand in his sweaty waves. When his callused hand pushed under her bikini top she knew she had lost the game. Twice in one day._

**Chapter Nineteen**

Shorty lay curled around Leon as he lounged on his back and softly stroked the back of her arm. The silence stretched on while Shorty propped her head up on Leon's chest and gazed at him. His eyes were closed against the sunlight streaming in through the drapes and she knew if he opened them they would shine like the brightest emerald. A smile touched his lips and Shorty felt her heart flutter uncomfortably. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" he asked opening his eyes and catching her own.

"I'm not staring."

"Mhmm, and what're you doing then?"

"Ogling."

Leon laughed loudly, "You know that's just another word for staring right?"

She crawled up his body until her head was resting beside his on the pillow. He turned onto his side and rubbed the sensitive flesh in the small of her back. "No it's not."

"Yeah baby, it is."

"Shut up," she answered and flicked the tip of his nose with index finger.

Leon pushed onto his elbows and grinned down at her, "Shut up, hey? Shut up? Is the _rookie_ mad?"

Shorty inhaled sharply and narrowed her eyes. Before Leon could respond she was straddling him, his jeans chaffing her thighs and the bed sheet dropping around her waist. "You wise ass. I'm no fuckin' rookie," she growled as she furiously tickled his sides.

Leon snickered at her attempt to subdue him before grasping her by the wrists. He held her still and gazed up at her naked chest openly. She felt a blush creep to the tops of her ears but she sat still under his intense gaze. When Leon flipped her on her back and lowered his head towards hers she expected a passionate kiss but received a raspberry between her breasts. She shrieked in disgust and shoved at his head roughly. "Get off!" she laughed.

Two loud bangs sounded on the window beside their heads and they both froze. "Get the fuck off my sister esé. Shorty, get out here. Now."

"_Ohhhh_, you're in trouble now," Shorty snickered as she scooted to the end of the bed and stood. The bed sheet fell to the ground and she grinned over her shoulder when she saw Leon memorizing every inch of her naked flesh. "Hand me my clothes, pervert."

Leon shook his head and threw her the bikini bottoms and top he had picked off the bed, "Who you callin' a pervert?"

Shorty quickly slipped back into her bikini followed by her jean shorts and loose tank top. She bent down and whispered, "But you're my pervert," into his ear before grabbing his hands and hauling him to his feet. Leon was still clad in his baggy jeans but he pulled his jersey back on and slipped into his dusty boots. He nuzzled into the back of her neck as they stepped out of the trailer. Every team member looked towards them and grinned. Every member, except two of course.

She rolled her eyes at the two men sitting forward in their chairs, elbows resting on their knees. They had moved their chairs closer together and squeezed a chair between them. Vince pointed at her and indicated the chair between himself and Hector. An exasperated sigh issued from her lips before she stepped out of Leon's arms and cast an apologetic look over her shoulder. He shrugged nonchalantly and gave her a firm pat on the behind as she walked towards her chair.

"I'm a big girl, boys," she grunted as she dropped into the chair between her best friend and brother. She felt like the chair was a small prison built to house only her. She understood why they were acting as they were but it was starting to wear thin. Leon was her decision and so far he had given them no cause to roll in on their white horses and sweep her to safety. She sat silently as Pedro built a fire in the pit and slowly the laughter and talking returned to the circle.

Shorty could feel Leon sneaking glances at her whenever her brother and Vince weren't looking. She couldn't help grinning to herself and would let her own eyes linger on Leon until something else drew her attention. She was glancing around at her family when she noticed how withdrawn Mia was from the group around her. She was sitting a little behind Dom and gazing into the fire. It was obvious she was lost in thought and Shorty wondered what had upset her enough that she wasn't interfering in the lives of others. After all, she had lost to Vince and disappeared with Leon. That was like kindling for Mia's internal fire. She should be sitting beside her now demanding to know why she had lost and what exactly had happened in the trailer.

She was still wondering about Mia when Marvin and Beto hauled dinner to the table and called "Grub!"

"I already ate," Leon winked at her.

Letty's harsh laughter filled the air and Shorty jumped out of her seat before her brother or Vince could comment. Her cheeks burnt hot and she smacked Leon's arm as she past him to the table.

A soft thud, followed by "What the fuck V?" told her Vince had mirrored her actions, albeit a little more forcefully. She could hear Vince muttering under his breath and prayed Hector would steer clear of Leon until he could clear his head.

Shorty piled her plate with fajitas and grabbed an ice cold Corona before returning to her seat. The tension around the campfire after Leon's comment was palpable. She wanted to get as far away from Hector and Vince's prying eyes before she melted under their intense glares. She was twenty three, almost twenty four for God's sake. Did they think she was a fucking virgin? Vince, least of all, knew she wasn't as innocent as Hector seemed to believe.

Her plate was clean within a few minutes and she guzzled the rest of her beer in one swig. She deposited her paper plate into the garbage and motioned for Letty and Mia to follow her. They discarded their empty plates and bottles before rising and moving to her side. Shorty stooped and grasped three beers around the neck, handing one to each of the women. "We'll be back later," she said over her shoulder as she hauled ass out of their campsite.

"Where we going?" Mia asked when they were out of earshot of the men.

"My testosterone level is spiking, I can practically feel the hair growing on my back. I needed to get out of there," Shorty answered.

"Yeah right, boo. You needed to get out of there before V and Hec locked you in the trailer."

"Like I'm worried about that."

"Mhmm," Mia giggled, "Then why did we have to leave?"

"My vagina was drying up!" Shorty exclaimed in exasperation.

"Leon didn't seem to mind," Letty chuckled and bumped her hip against Shorty's.

Mia chuckled along with Letty as the familiar creep of embarrassment crept back onto her cheeks. She knew the team would suspect something had happened. But whatever had was between her and Leon. She hadn't grown up around woman and didn't understand the need to talk about it. She could see Letty's comment was leading into a discussion that she didn't really want to take part in.

"Don't make me punch you in the ovary Lett. And before you ask, no we didn't fuck and that's all you're getting."

"I'd tell you if I fucked Dom today," Letty grunted.

Mia groaned loudly and slapped a hand over Letty's mouth. "Please don't."

"You fuck Dom every day, where's the news in that?" Shorty laughed as Mia covered her own ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You bitch!" Letty laughed and shoved Shorty from her side. "I do not."

"Girl, you couldn't go a day."

"Would you two please shut up? Talk about something else. Talk about engines for fuck's sake," Mia pleaded loudly.

"Sure," Shorty answered before glancing at Mia. "What's up with you? You've been moping around since we rolled in."

Mia looked at Shorty in shock. She cast her eyes down at the ground and shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. I'm great. Better than great, I'm fantastic actually."

Shorty knew Mia was lying, and had one of the men asked her they probably would have believed it. The lie had just rolled off her tongue so easily she herself barely questioned it. She thought back to the weeks leading up to Race Wars and couldn't place any significant upsets to have her friend so down. She nudged Mia's shoulder and the girls sat on a dusty old couch set up to watch the races.

The sun was dipping below the horizon and Shorty watched it silently, waiting for Mia to gain the courage to speak. The darkness crept towards them quickly and they could all hear the many parties starting back at campsites. The saturday night often got rowdier than Friday and she knew sooner or later she'd be back at her campsite participating. However, first and foremost she and Letty had a job to do. They were the only vagina's in a group of dicks and they needed to stick together. She loved her boys more than anything and cherished their friendships but sometimes girls just needed girls to talk to. And she could tell Mia was in need of one of those times.

"I just miss him so much," Mia cried suddenly and dropped her head into her hands.

Shorty looked at Letty uncertainly her face questioning who Mia was talking about. Letty rolled her eyes at Shorty and wrapped an arm around Mia's shoulder and pulled her to her chest. She rocked her softly and let her sob loudly. Shorty slid closer until she was pressed against Mia's side and placed a comforting hand on her thigh. She was new to female companionship still and tears unnerved her.

Slowly Mia's breathing began to even out and less sniffles issued from her nose. She raised her bloodshot eyes and patchy face and stared into the darkness ahead. "Have you called him?" Letty asked.

"No, you know Dom. If he ever found out, he'd kill him. I won't be the reason he ends up in jail again."

"Come on Mia, if you miss him that much, call him. I'll handle Dom."

Listening to the girls talk raised a memory of Vince explaining about the heists. Explaining something about Mia falling for the buster. The same buster who had torn their family apart and sent them running to Mexico to hide out. Sure, he hadn't ratted them out but she understood how furious Dom would be, how betrayed the team would feel if she forgave the buster for everything he had done to them. It wasn't her place to give opinions so she clasped Mia's hand in her own and listened to Letty's attempts at comfort.

"You hate Brian, Lett."

"Yeah, but I love you and you love him. I'll make my peace with him if that's what you want. But Mia, you haven't let yourself move on. You haven't been on a date in over a year."

"I miss him," Mia answered as she brushed a stray tear off her cheek. "I want to be with him but then I don't. He lied to me. He betrayed me. Maybe you're right," she sighed. "Maybe I need to get over him."

"That's your decision girl," Letty said as she grinned at Mia. "And the best way to get over somebody is to get under somebody else!"

Shorty laughed along with Letty while Mia tried not to smile. "You're too good for the buster, girl," she added and stood from her seat. She raised the beer bottle in the air and shook it side to side, "I'm all out." She snatched Mia's bottle from between her knees and swallowed the rest before Mia could reach for her beer. "Gee, and it looks like you are too. Can't have that, can we Lett?"

"Fuck no!" she answered and hauled Mia to her feet.

Mia straightened her tank top and looked at Shorty, "You think I should move on?"

Shorty shrugged uncertainly. "I'm not really good at giving advice girl. How about sarcasm?"

A small giggle tumbled out of Mia's mouth and she shook her head. "What the hell am I going to do with you two? Sex and sarcasm are _all_ you guys are good for."

"Yeah, about that, can we keep that on the DL? Hector has no problem locking me up and I'd like to stay out of handcuffs," Shorty said before quickly correcting herself. "Unless Leon's putting them on."

The girls laughed and turned back towards the campsites. It was obvious Mia was feeling better even though neither she nor Letty had been much help. Maybe she'd call Brian; maybe she'd suck it up and move on. But for now, they walked back to camp arm in arm ready for whatever crazy adventure awaited them that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An update before I head out to the great white north in the morning. Thanks to Ashes and Alez for their reviews, I'm glad you're sticking around to watch it unfold. Shout out to nairn1572 for the favorite. Cheers!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _The girls laughed and turned back towards the campsites. It was obvious Mia was feeling better even though neither she nor Letty had been much help. Maybe she'd call Brian; maybe she'd suck it up and move on. But for now, they walked back to camp arm in arm ready for whatever crazy adventure awaited them that night._

**Chapter Twenty**

Monday morning came much too early for Shorty. She could still fill the lingering hangover from Saturday's wild night. She hadn't expected to get as rowdy as she had but Mia needed a good night and she and Letty had risen to the occasion. She'd heard stories of the night but she couldn't remember a thing past the eighth or ninth shot of tequila.

Rising gingerly from bed she stopped in front of her bathroom mirror and raised the shirt off her torso. Her left side was bruised and slightly swollen. When she breathed too deeply violent spasms of pain rocked her. She wished she had received the injury a little more legitimately, instead of falling off the roof of Mia's trailer and landing on the barbeque below. Miguel had told her she had turned too quickly to answer Letty and tumbled off. Luckily the barbeque had been there to break her fall or surely she would have cracked open her skull.

Apparently when Hector returned to camp that night and found her, stretched out on a blow up mattress next to the fire with icepacks covering her rib cage, he had lost it. He was literally wagging his finger and shouting at her in Spanish. She had sat there and giggled through the entire ordeal, something he had not let her forget when they were loading up Sunday afternoon. His lectured had dragged on and on and finally Shorty had stomped her foot childishly and shouted, "Encontrar su paciencia antes de que pierdo la mina esé" before storming away. _(Find your patience before I lose mine esé.)_

Hector hadn't mentioned it since and she had been thankful. Not only had she lost to Vince over the weekend but she had further embarrassed herself by falling off a trailer. Her team was never going to take her anywhere again.

She dressed quickly and grabbed her keys before following the rest of the team to the garage. The day was incredibly easy compared to the weeks leading to Race Wars. She had only one vehicle to tune that day and by eleven she had completed her checklist and parked the van outside. She left a message for the young woman who showed up shortly before lunch dragging two screaming children behind her.

Shorty grimaced as the screams rose to decibels only reached by such an immature vocal box. She was thankful when the lady pulled out of their lot, an apologetic smile on her face. "Fuckin' brats," Shorty grunted as she grabbed another icepack from the freezer and placed it on her ribs. She swallowed back three Advil and reclined in a chair watching her team goof off.

Considering the business they had before Race Wars she would be surprised if they could pay their bills in a few months. After such a big event clients dried up quickly and the team would be forced to use their winnings to pay the mortgage on the garage and house until closer to the Christmas holidays when business would boom again.

"How's the ribs mamacita?" Pedro asked as he pulled up a stool beside her and sat.

"Been better," she grinned at him. She may have been hurting but she knew she would heal and she'd been through much worse a few weeks before. A few cracked ribs wasn't going to ruin her day.

"You gonna stick around for the rest of the day?"

"Nah, not unless Hector's got me something to work on," Shorty replied. She still had a couple drawings, ordered during Race Wars, that she could work on but she would rather do them at home. The urge to lounge around the pool and relax was growing with every minute and finally she stood and walked into the back office where Hector was bent over bills.

"Hey Hec, you think I can take off? I'm done," she asked.

Hector looked up from his paperwork and scratched the bridge of his nose absently. She could see the wheels in his head turning trying to think of anything else needing to be accomplished that day. Coming up with nothing he shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, get lost. Take the lil' homies with you, I've got nothing for them to do either."

Shorty stepped around the desk and dropped a kiss onto her brother's sweaty scalp and skipped from the office before he could change his mind. She motioned for Pedro to follow her outside and shouted "Yo Miguel! Boss man says we can bounce."

"Si?" he grinned while wiping his filthy hands on an even filthier rag.

"Si. Empanada's at The Hut?"

"Yeah, let me get my shit and I'll meet you there," he said and tossed his dirty rag into a small laundry basket resting near their lockers.

Shorty and Pedro each slid into their cars and drove to the beach. She pulled in beside Pedro and the two teammates claimed a table on the patio overlooking the surf. The beach was bumper to bumper with people on towels and playing volleyball. The smell in the small restaurant always made Shorty feel like she was four again, sitting on a phone book trying to reach her sandy hands into the food. Her mother had always been one hell of a cook and beside's her family this was the only place she could find authentic Mexican cuisine.

"What can I get for you?" a petite blond asked when she brought the two of them menu's.

"Three Corona's please. We're still waitin' on someone else," Pedro answered.

The waitress nodded and wandered off to get their drinks. They were still looking over the menu when Miguel sat beside them and reached for his beer taking a deep gulp. Shorty looked both her boys over and couldn't help but recognize the tired sag of shoulders and bags under their eyes. The weekend always took a lot out of her team. When she was still living in New York she remembered not hearing from them for days after Race Wars while they recovered.

"What're you getting?" Miguel asked her.

"Chicken empanada's with a side of extra spicy guacamole," Shorty answered as she stared out at the Ocean. It was blistering hot again and she was considering a swim as soon as they got back to the fort.

"That's disgusting."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you ain't eatin' it."

Their lunch passed much the same as usual, with occasional jokes and lots of bickering. One thing Shorty loved about her family was the ability to constantly bicker amongst themselves but never went past that. She and Hector had been brought up in a Latin house and they had experienced the Latin heat first hand. Their parents could bicker for hours and all it took was a sultry glance from their mother and their father forgot what their argument had even been about. Without meaning to Shorty and Hector had carried on the one tradition that most families despised.

When the boys finally finished their last beer Shorty stood and dropped enough cash for the bill before following Miguel and Pedro to their cars. She was content to go back and lounge around the pool or even go for a quick skateboard. "What do you wanna do?" Pedro asked.

Shrugging her shoulders she leaned through the open window of her car and rummaged through her glove box. Pulling a cherry sucker from the wrapper she popped it in her mouth and waited while the boys fought over the afternoon plans. She didn't understand why they didn't just go home and sleep, their exhaustion was so apparent. Race Wars may be over but there was no sleep for the wicked. In a few days they'd be back street racing and partying until the early dawn. Catching up on their lost sleep would make the weekend a whole lot more exciting.

"I'm goin' home, vato. Maybe lie by the pool," she said as she walked around the nose of her car and slid behind the wheel. There was no need to ask what their plans were now, she knew they would follow her home.

When they returned home they found Marvin asleep in his lazy boy recliner and they tiptoed past to their own rooms. Shorty descended the stairs and grabbed her skateboard from her closet. She quietly snuck past Marvin and slipped out the door. With no idea where to go she put her ear buds in her ears and jumped on her skateboard. The glistening moisture on her skin dried quickly as she built up speed and before she realized where she was going she was pulling to a stop outside the Toretto's garage a few blocks away.

Shorty popped her skateboard into her hand and pulled the ear buds from her ears. She entered the garage and frowned at the silence. She walked around admiring the cars before sneaking a look into the office. It was as empty as the rest of the shop. Just as she was turning to leave loud Spanish music filled the garage. She followed the sound out the side door and around the back until she found ome of the team, all in states of undress. Letty was in the center of the back lot her hips swaying in beat to the music. She was trying to force Dom's hips into the same movement as hers with her hands and failing poorly. Shorty had seen the dance a thousand times but never a man as large as Dom attempting to learn. She smiled at the happy couple and moved to where Vince was leaning back on a beat up couch, face turned to the sky and eyes closed.

She fell onto the couch with a huff startling him, "Where's Leon and Jess?"

"They went to the horse races," he answered closing his eyes again.

"That sounds... thrilling. Wanna bounce before the clothes come off?" Shorty asked gesturing at the couple gyrating in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, don't hate. I've found my motivation to write – gone, as of late. Shout out's to iDriveLike-a-Vampire, lady-kira6606, LEXA14, wanna-bearockstar, raut1903, CheshireCat2012, dianabfatf, and Reader28 for the favorites and alerts. Thanks also go to Alez, bizchelc, and Love Ink for the reviews. You three keep me going!**

**Please review. Cheers!**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"That sounds... thrilling. Wanna bounce before the clothes come off?" Shorty asked gesturing at the couple gyrating in front of them._

**Chapter Twenty One**

Vince grunted his assent and stood, pulling Shorty to her feet. They left the garage quickly and she slid into the passenger seat of Vince's Maxima. His engine roared to life and he whipped into traffic and turned towards home. He pulled into the Toretto's parking pad and they both stepped from the car and made their way inside.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Vince asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Not really."

"Wanna make out?"

"I don't think Leon would approve."

"Oh right. Hmm, wanna listen to music then?"

Shorty collapsed on the floor trying to get as far away from the heat as possible. She raised an eyebrow at the loud Caribbean music as Vince stretched out in the opposite direction of her. His head fell in line with hers and he brought a thin joint to his lips and lit it. They smoked it together and then lay and listen to the music around them.

"You wanna go on a holiday Lil' Coyote?"

"Sure."

"Good, you make the plans and pay too," he answered.

"Sure," she replied quietly. Now that she was relaxing she was starting to feel tired and the effects of the joint were not helping. She could lie there all day without a care in the world.

"What you thinkin' 'bout?" he asked as she fell silent again.

She wasn't sure she should tell him what she was thinking about. What Mia had told her and Letty about Brian was between the three of them. But she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Vince by keeping the secret. She sided with Letty and the rest of the Toretto team who thought Mia needed to forget the cop, and the quicker the better. She also knew that at one time Vince had harboured some pretty fierce feelings for Mia and she wondered if he still felt that way.

"V?"

"Mhmm?"

"You ever been in love?"

He sighed roughly, "Really?" From his less than thrilled response she could tell what a sore subject she had brought up. She didn't think he'd answer and she was just about to broach a different subject when he surprised her, maybe even more so surprised himself. "Yeah. Seeing as I'm still single it obviously didn't end well."

"What happened?"

"She fell for another guy." She blinked back the sorrow she felt from her eyes and reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair. "I loved her since I was 19 but I was just the dumb asshole that hung out with her brother."

"Does Mia know?"

"Everyone knows, babe, it's not like I tried to hide it from them."

Shorty turned her head and watched the frustration wash over his gorgeous features. In another life she knew she could have fallen in love with him. Fallen hard and fast. Yes, he was angry, hostile, loud, obnoxious and violent. But around her he was also sweet, nurturing, protective, and soft. He was everything she needed. Someone who would butt heads with her and keep her entertained but also able to calm her down with a few choice words and a warm hug.

"Do you still love her?"

"Sometimes. I mean, no, I'll always love her but not like before. And I know the buster will always be the one that got away. How can I compete with that?"

"You're a fool if you think that. That guy tore your family apart and split to save his own neck."

"Yeah I know but it's not just him, I just don't really see her like that anymore. Things change, Shorty," he sighed closing his eyes and resting his hands on his chest. "What about you?"

She thought about it silently but couldn't place a time when she felt any strong feelings that would indicate she was in love. She'd had a few men in New York but none that she could remember much about. She certainly hadn't acted like her parents or Dom and Letty did, and for her they were what symbolized love. Now that she thought about it she couldn't help but see a little Latin fire in Dominic Toretto, the Italian King of the Streets. Latin heat must rub off on people. "Nah, maybe one day though."

Vince grunted and both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts of love gone or more specifically the absences of love in her case. She'd be turning twenty four in a little over a month and she still hadn't experienced what most people had experienced by the time they were twenty. Was she defective? Not able to cherish what others could base their entire lives upon?

They were still stretched out on the floor riding their high silently when the screen door swung open and the rest of the Toretto team barrelled in noisily. "You're fuckin' up my zen," Shorty muttered as she tried to ignore the stampede of feet around her.

"Please, boo, you can't even spell zen," Letty chuckled as she straddled Shorty's waist.

"Maybe not, but I can spell fuck you." Letty laughed again and moved off Shorty so she could stand. She reached down and pulled Vince to his feet as well before walking into the kitchen. She smiled when she found Leon nose deep in the latest car magazine. He glanced up and grinned at her before returning his attention the magazine.

Shorty crossed to the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping the cap and setting it beside Leon. He reached for it absently while she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She nuzzled her way into the crook of his neck and looked down at the page he was so concentrated on. "This kit is unreal."

"I like the way your baby looks. You put that thing on and you'll never be able to take her anywhere."

"Yeah I will. I'll take my two favourite ladies anywhere I want," he answered as she sat in his lap.

"Babe, if you lower her anymore she'll get road rash."

"No she won't," Leon said shaking his head to emphasis his point.

"Ok, if you say so, she'll be fine then. But don't come crying to me if she gets roughed up. And if you're takin' me somewhere I ain't sharing you with her, you gotta leave her here," Shorty replied and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

When she pulled away he blinked at her, "You drive a hard bargain baby. We'll take your girl, but I get to drive."

"No way in hell," she laughed and jumped out of his grip. "My girl's a lady; you'll get her all dirty."

He snorted loudly but followed her into the living room where the Letty and Jesse were playing video games. Leon sat in his chair and pulled Shorty onto his lap. He watched the action on screen completely enthralled while she played with the soft waves of his hair. She couldn't remember any man having such soft hair. He leaned into her touch and nibbled her shoulder absently.

She was leaning into his playful biting when Dom stomped down the steps. He was just sliding his cell phone back into his pocket when he stopped in front of the television. "Edwin's throwing a block party and told us to stop by. Who's in?"

Shorty shrugged and left the decision up to the Toretto team. She knew if Edwin had invited them than her family was also on the guest list. If she went home now she'd be stuck there alone and bored. She wouldn't mind going to a barbeque though; after all, free food was free food.

It didn't take long for the team to decide to attend. They had the same mind set as her, and hungry enough stomachs to not pass up a chance for dinner. It took less time to organize themselves than usual and within minutes she was sitting in Vince's car on the way to Edwin's. He was grinning from ear to ear and she couldn't help but laugh every time Leon's car pulled up beside his so he could mouth something rude. As they had been walking to their cars Leon and Vince had flipped a coin to see who she would ride with. Having won, Vince was now gloating.

When they reached Edwin's neighborhood they had to park on the next block over. The entire street was roped off with yellow tape and she could see multiple bounce castles for the children of the neighborhood. She stepped from Vince's car and fell in line with Jesse. She could hear Vince and Leon bickering behind her but she steered clear of their conversation. She knew they wanted her to pick who she would rather ride with but she really didn't care. They all ended up at the same place anyways so she didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

Shorty tuned out the bickering when they reached the block party. There were at least a dozen long wooden tables set up with empty and full chairs on either side. She could see a table near the barbeque where her team were each nursing a Corona. She ducked under the yellow tape and joined them. Her brother handed her a beer and gently pulled a lock of her hair. "I see you brought the human garbage disposal," he laughed nodding at Vince who had already filled a plate with food and was just sliding into the seat beside her.

"Never leave home without it," she answered affectionately.

She punched Hector's arm lightly and made her way to the tables laden with food. She followed Vince's cue and heaped her plate overflowing with food before returning to the table where the rest of the Toretto's were just sitting down with their own plates. She tried to maintain a dignified eating pace but her eyes kept shifting to the huge balloon bounce castle. She knew she was too old to want to "play" but she couldn't fight the urge to act like a child again. And she could see Jesse was fighting the same battle as his eyes trailed back and forth between his food and the castle.

Shorty caught his eye and motioned to the balloon bounce. He grinned around his food and together they each shoveled one last forkful into their mouths and took off before any of their teammates could ridicule them.

When they returned to their table an hour later they were glistening with sweat and wild eyed excitement. Their arms were locked around each other's shoulders and they were stumbling on knees not yet used to solid ground again. "That was fuckin' awesome!" Jesse shouted to the teammates still lounging around the table.

"I need to get one for the backyard," Shorty laughed when she fell into the chair beside Letty.

"You should come over tonight and we can make forts in the basement," Jesse replied his mouth gaping open in thought. "I can drag my mattress out and we can turn the couch over and take the cushions, I bet we can use the box spring too, and there are tons of blankets."

"Little old for that you think?" Dom asked.

"Huh?" Jesse replied looking up from the design he was drawing on an unused napkin. He had already sketched the foundation of the fort and was just adding the couch cushions.

"Just because you lack the capacity for childish innocence don't mean the rest of us do, you old fart." Shorty answered. She could see the relief wash over Jesse's face and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, exactly what I was gonna say."

Dom's deep baritone laugh spilled from his lips and he shook his head at them. Shorty knew he didn't lack that quality; she had seen him dance around his kitchen table naked and with his head stuck up Letty's shirt. He definitely harboured his own immaturity but he displayed it only around a trusted few. He would never admit in front of mixed company that he could easily have joined them if his size wouldn't have deflated the bounce castle.

"Where'd my man and the Coyote go?" she asked Mia who was watching Jesse sketch the rest of the fort on his napkin.

"They wandered off," Mia answered gesturing at a couple scantily clad girls sitting at the table beside them, "When they showed up."

Shorty turned in her seat to glance at the women behind her. She recognized the brunette as the girl Vince had spent the Saturday night with at Race Wars. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Mia, "V must have made a_ real_ good impression."

They laughed together at the unrealistic comment. Vince never made a good impression on anyone and they both knew the girl was trying to find a limb to latch onto and ride the wave to acceptance. It amused Shorty how often the girls figured they could secure a spot on the team if they just opened their legs. She wondered if that's what the chaser's thought of her and Letty but surely someone must have told them they had each been with their teams for a long time. She had spent a lifetime with Hector, Marvin, and Beto and Letty had been under the same car as Dom since she was fourteen.

"Come on girl, let's go find them," Mia said and tugged Shorty to her feet. "They're probably bickering over who gets to drive you back to the fort."

Mia looped an arm through Shorty's and led the way into the growing crowd. On the drive over Vince had told her Edwin held the block party every year, and every year it grew in attendees. As annoying and arrogant as Edwin was he truly appreciated the neighbours he had grown up around. When he had turned eighteen; instead of moving as far away from his parents as possible he had moved two houses down and set up fort with his team. The man with a bigger ego than Dom was a homebody, one who cherished family just as much as her own team did.

"How did all the skanks get here?" she asked Mia.

"I guess Edwin gave them the address."

"Really? I didn't think they could read," Shorty joked.

Mia groaned at the bad joke and pointed to a group of three women across the street. In the middle of their small group Shorty could see Vince smiling while a tall brunette fawned over his scars. It was obvious he was milking the situation and he grimaced painfully when she stroked near his elbow. Beside them she could see Leon speaking to the other two girls, one a blonde the other a brunette. He was looking incredibly uncomfortable while the blonde stroked his chest suggestively. He pointedly grasped her wrists and placed them at her sides. He was still telling her something when he looked over her shoulder and caught sight of her and Mia spying on them.

Shorty waved innocently and fished some money from her wallet. "Come on girl, let's play a game." They sat down in front of two of a long line of metal guns and waited for the game attendant to collect other players. Edwin really went full out with his annual barbeque and she was glad she wasn't the one fronting all the money for the event.

"You're not going to go over there?" she asked.

"Meh, looks like they've got their hands full," she laughed and gestured over to the group where Leon was again placing the blonde's arms by her sides. "That one sure has a thing for Leon."

"So do you, maybe you guys could share?" Mia laughed as the high pitched bell signaled the beginning of the game.

They aimed their guns at a miniscule hole and pressed the triggers. Water shot out in a course stream and the small monkey's sitting atop bikes rose from their slots and started traveling up their line. "I don't share," she snarled as she pressed the trigger down harder.

"Maybe you should tell her that."

Shorty glanced over her shoulder at the group again. She could see the blonde wasn't taking the hint and she was now batting her eyes up at Leon and trying to wrap her arm around his waist. She frowned and dropped her water gun; standing from the stool in one swift motion.

She could hear Mia sigh from beside her as she turned and strode away from the game. Mia fell into step beside her quickly and caught her arm stopping her in her tracks. "I didn't mean right this second Shorty. He's handling it by himself," she said as Leon's head swiveled in their direction and he caught sight of them.

Grabbing Mia's hand she dragged her towards the men and shook her head when she saw the panicked look in Leon's eyes. They stepped up beside the group just in time to hear the blonde purr "Leon baby, I promise it'll be a night you'll never forget."

"Trust me darlin', he'll forget, he has the memory of a goldfish."

Vince's gruff laughter boomed from behind the blonde but Shorty had to give credit where credit was due. The girl didn't flinch but rather faced her with disdain dripping from her eyes, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh maybe not, but I was talking to you," she replied casually.

"I appreciate that but I didn't come for you."

"Funny thing is," Shorty answered tapping her lips with her index finger. "He did," she finished indicating Leon who had taken a step back from the blonde and closer to Vince.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Maybe he came with you but it doesn't look like he's leaving with you."

"Look Malibu Barbie, why don't you take your flunkies here and go back to the surgical table you crawled off?" she smiled sweetly as she shoved the blonde out of her way and wound her arm around Leon's waist possessively.

Leon snaked his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss into her hairline while the woman glowered at them. "You and that Letty bitch are ruining these guys," she cried and stomped away dragging her companions with her.

"Actually, we like to think of it as "rescuing" them," she called after the girls before stepping out of Leon's grasp and hitting his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked his hands in the air palms facing her.

"Way to put in _no_ effort in getting rid of her."

"But baby, I knew you'd come and "rescue" me," he grinned, his eyes twinkling at her.

"Oh shove it," she laughed as he caught her around the waist and picked her off the ground in a crushing hug.

"You even saved V, brunette's aren't worth the trouble you know," he teased, ruffling her brown hair.

"Does anyone care that I was just fine with that situation?" Vince asked ruefully.

Leon set Shorty back on her feet before entwining his hand in hers. She smiled at Vince sweetly and answered, "Like you know what's good for you, homes."

Vince looked to Mia for support but she shrugged her shoulders in agreement. They all knew Vince had no problem with racer chasers. Since Mia had chosen Brian over him he saw no reason to change his lifestyle. And as long as he didn't knock up any skanks Shorty was more than happy to see him have his fun. However, scaring girls away from her boys was just too enjoyable to pass up. By the end of the block party he'd probably have another girl hanging off him.

The group slowly made their way back to their table to find the rest of their crew waiting impatiently for them. They were overrun by girls and in the midst of it Shorty could see a very angry Letty ready to explode. She nudged Leon and nodded to where Letty was staring daggers at the girls surrounding Dom. He had cheated on her once near the beginning of their relationship but had since become the doting boyfriend, albeit still a little flirty. However, like herself Letty felt the need to mark her territory. Truthfully, she was sure if they had been allowed they would have peed on their men.

"I'm gonna get Lett to drive me home, babe."

"I was hoping to drive you home," Leon grinned and pulled her hips against him roughly. "After I let you teach me a lesson for talking to strangers."

She raised her eyes to the sky and shook her head slightly, "Not tonight lover boy."

He captured her lips with his and released her slowly. He laid his forehead against her own and closed his eyes. "Fine Lett can drive you home. But I get to take you on a date this week."

"Hmm, let me think about it?" she whispered. "Mmm, I guess so, but it better be out of this world."

"Oh, I'll show you out of this world. How's Thursday?"

"Sounds like you got yourself a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Reader28, Love Ink, and Rogue's Queen for the reviews. You three made me a little happier over the holidays. Shout out's to Brooke-Teretto Dom's Girl, arianna2, Rogue's Queen, Izzyybub, three days grace luver, and Twilight-lover106 for their favorites and alerts. Hope this chapter meet's your approval. **

**Please review. Cheers!**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"Sounds like you got yourself a date."_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The next three days seemed to drag on for Shorty, who, against her better judgement couldn't help but be nervous. Sure, she had gone on a date with Leon before but within minutes Vince and Letty had crashed it, claiming chaperone duties. Technically they had been seeing each other for just over a month but they had yet to find time to themselves. They were always surrounded by team members, especially her brother who just happened to appear whenever Leon showed up at her house. This was their first real date and she wanted to make a good impression.

Leon hadn't told her their destination so she was baffled over what to wear. After her shower she let her hair air dry as she tore through her closet. In her frustration, half her belongings were thrown across the floor and her bed and still she couldn't find anything that screamed "date night". Finally, after rooting through her dresser drawers she pulled out a jean skirt and a loose ruffled dark blue tank top with tiny pink flowers. She pulled the skirt on followed by the tank top before sliding her feet into her mustard yellow Dr. Martens. Shorty crossed to the mirror to admire herself and frowned in disappointment. Although the skirt wasn't too short it also wasn't conservative. It would work great for the bar but she had no idea if it would work for the evening. Her outfit was a mess but at least her hair was working for her, the natural waves and curls tumbling around her shoulders and down her back beautifully.

Shorty bent to lace up her boots before grabbing the large white boho purse she had borrowed from Mia and climbed the stairs. Her teammates were waiting for her grand entrance but seemed to deflate when she walked in. She knew she should have put in more of an effort to look feminine and soft, but that wasn't her style and she was positive she couldn't fake it. Besides, Leon had already fallen for her baggy sweats, foul mouth, horrible attitude, and charming personality.

Hector was just opening his mouth to insult her when a loud knock sounded. Shorty shot him a wide grin before opening the door, "Saved by the bell," she said dragging him out the door.

Leon looked as gorgeous as he always did, but looked much cleaner than usual. He was dressed in a short sleeve green plaid button down over unmarked dark jeans. His hair was wavy and uncontrolled, only accentuating the sharp plains of his face. She glanced down and grinned at his boots, usually dusty, now wiped clean for the evening. "You showered? For me?" she said and nudged his shoulder, "You shouldn't have."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling at her teasing. "I see you didn't. You should have."

He opened the door for her and jogged around to his side to get in. His excitement was contagious and Shorty found herself turning in her seat to face him as he tore down her street. "Where we going? Is it expensive? Do they give coloring sheets? I love to color you know."

Leon laughed openly at her rushed questions. "They don't have coloring sheets but I brought you something better."

"Tease."

"I'm not. Look in the bag on the backseat," he grinned at her.

Shorty snatched the bag from the back seat and tore it open. She was laughing before she could stop herself and pulled the book from the bag followed by a box of Crayola crayons. "My Little Pony? Really?" she asked as she flipped through the coloring book. "I hope this box has a lot of pinks and purples."

"I thought you could experience what you missed during your childhood."

"Wise ass" Shorty smiled as she replaced the items in the bag. "But thank you."

Shorty grinned despite herself. Sure, she hadn't had the childhood most every girl did, but she loved it none the less. Instead of Barbie she had hot wheels and instead of an easy bake oven she had a torque wrench. It was just a normal life to her but the fact that Leon had thought of something so silly and sickeningly cute made her happy too. He had meant it as a joke but she knew she would keep that book until the pages were yellowed with age and falling from the spine.

They fell into comfortable silence as he drove to their destination. She was sure he was going to impress her with a high end restraint, complete with tiny entrees, enormous price tags, and a four sting band to serenade them. These swanky digs were not her idea of a good time but she found that men always tried to impress her on a first date. So, when they pulled up in front of run down strip mall she looked at Leon in question.

"Where are we?"

"Mission Hill," he said as he stepped out of his car. He rounded the car quickly and opened her door before she could get her bearings.

"Mission Hill? I hope you're packing there, big guy," she said as she took the hand offered to her.

They entwined their fingers and strolled across a wide parking lot to a small building with no signage. The only thing alerting people to its business was a sign reading open and a list of hours displaying 'When I feel like it'.

"Charming," she offered as Leon yanked the door open and pulled her into a large dark room.

The walls were covered in posters of race cars and framed photos of famous people who had stepped past the threshold. Behind a tall counter was an even taller man with long blonde waves and a black fitted shirt, his left sleeve rolled up around a package of cigarettes. Whatever vague look he was going for, he had accomplished it. Despite her unease at the location of the store she could help but wonder why they were there.

"Hey Pete, how's it going man?" Leon asked.

"Not too bad, buddy. Just the two of you? Where's the rest of the crew?"

"They're at home, just me and my girl tonight."

"He just thinks I'm his girl," Shorty said as she leaned against the counter. "The boy is seriously trippin'."

Leon rolled his eyes at Pete and fished his wallet out of his pocket. "Give her the fast one, she's a rookie," he told the man but directed it at Shorty. He laughed when he saw her scrunch her face in agitation.

Shorty glared at him as he turned and headed towards the back of the shop, pushing through a door into the sunlight outside. "Fuckin' Vince," she muttered under her breath, but followed Leon. She knew that damn race would never fade into forgetfulness. In fact, it was like every Toretto team member found anyway to work it into the conversation. Whatever the 'fast one' Leon was talking about, she was going to use it against him.

When she stepped into the sunshine she was shocked to see a huge race course set up behind the entire mall. It stretched from both ends of the building and was ringing in by thousands of tires. A bridge was erected over the course and she could see sharp corners on almost every turn. She shook her head in amusement and took the helmet Pete offered her. She jammed it over her head and jumped into the go-kart he directed her too.

She pulled out of her lane and sped past Leon, her middle finger saluting him as he struggled to get in his kart quickly. She was coming around a sharp corner facing him when he finally pulled out after her. She shrieked in glee and let her cart drift around the next corner before speeding out of sight.

Wild cackles peeled from her throat as the race continued and when she slid to a halt in her lane after 30 minutes she was breathless. Leon slammed to a stop beside her and furiously ripped the helmet from his head, his cheeks flushed in annoyance. "Rookie my ass," she mocked as she stepped back to give him space to exit his kart.

"You sneaky bitch! You cheated," he snapped playfully.

"All's fair in love and cars, baby," she said, blowing him a kiss and dashing to the door leading into the store.

She sprinted through the store throwing her hurried thanks over shoulder and bolting through the front door. She could hear Leon hot on her tail and she erupted into laughter when she was caught around the waist and lifted off the ground. She screamed and kicked her feet trying to free herself from Leon's grasp but he only held tighter. "All's fair," he snarled as he set her on her feet and spun her to face him. He wound his hand in her hair and fiercely kissed her, roughly pulling away when she tried to deepen it.

"Mmm, that hurt _so_ good," she grinned devilishly.

Leon wordlessly shook his head but opened the door for her, "You're an odd girl." He slid in behind the steering wheel and pulled out of the parking lot, turning towards the Ocean. They talked about his car and the modified engine until he parked beside a huge restaurant. Shorty frowned when she saw it and glanced at a grinning Leon, "I hope you're hungry, cause I'm starving."

"Babe, I'm always hungry," she answered and stepped from the car. She walked around the back side and stepped onto the sidewalk where Leon was leaning against his car. The line was incredibly long and people were milling around the front steps waiting for a table. She sighed and walked towards the classy restaurant.

She hadn't walked more than a few steps when she felt Leon's hand envelope her own and he tugged her to a halt. He looked at the expensive chophouse and back at her, "This isn't where I'm taking you."

Shorty blinked in confusion but let him tug her across the street to a vendor set up along the sidewalk. The vendor looked up and smiled at them, offering each a napkin. "What can I get for you?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, she couldn't be more than happy over his culinary decision. She knew the chophouse would have good food but she was a simple girl. Not only was her taste preferences low maintenance her clothing choice fit in perfectly with her surroundings. She smiled gratefully at Leon for understanding her idea of a fun evening and ordered herself three fully loaded chili dogs with bacon and an ice tea.

The vendor looked at her in disbelief but filled her order followed by Leon's smaller one. They took their food and walked a couple blocks down to a small park. There was a playground of neon blue, red, and yellow and Shorty groaned at the sight of it. "Stupid safe parks, the slivers were what made a park a park, you know? And those merry-go-rounds? Fuck, what a riot! Glad I grew up back in the day when it was okay to drink water from the hose and roll around in dirt," she growled through a mouthful of hotdog.

Leon nodded at her in understanding and led her to one of many picnic tables around the playground. The park stretched out for three beautiful acres with a basketball court tucked away at the end of the green. The park was full of people, families playing with children, couples strolling hand in hand, dogs prancing next to their owners. They ate nosily, teasing each other and discussing the coming weekends races.

When they had finished eating Leon dumped their garbage in the bin beside a bench and took her hand in his. They strolled along the path in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Shorty hadn't felt nervous since he had picked her up and she was really enjoying herself.

They walked the length of the park and stopped at the basketball court. It was deserted and she could see the door in the chain link fence was open and inviting. She cocked an eyebrow at Leon, "You ready to lose again, handsome?"

"You bet," he grinned as he jogged through the open gate and picked up the basketball that was resting on the court. "Baby, you're going down."

"It wouldn't be the first time," she winked.

He snorted a laugh in her direction before his game face replaced his smile. She grinned at his seriousness; he always took their games seriously even though she could care less. She could play better than most people, after all, growing up in New York with a team full of boys left her very little else to do. In their free time they had lounged around the courts outside their dilapidated projects, and Shorty always showed up shortly after school let out for the day.

"First to eleven," he said as he bounced the ball to her, "Check."

The game developed quickly into something past competitive. Both more determined to win than in any of their previous games. When Leon had ten baskets and she only nine, she did what any instinctual female would do when they were losing. The next time Leon nudged her she winced in pain, doubling over and grasped the wounded ribcage that was still smarting from race wars. He came to her side, the basketball cradled in one arm and his hand resting on her back lightly. "Jesus Shorty, I'm sorry. I forgot about your side. You ok?"

Instead of answering she snatched the ball from his grip, yelled "Sucker" and ran down the court, bouncing the ball off the backboard and into the net.

"Where'd you learn to cheat so much?"

"Hector," she grinned as Leon bounced the ball to center court. "Next basket wins and you better believe that'll be me, sweetheart."

Leon's eyes narrowed, but he answered her, attitude dripping from his words, "Doubt that, cutie." He bounced the ball between his left and right hands while she readied herself to block. She was just leaning forward to reach for the ball when he bounced the ball between her legs, spun around, planted a kiss on her cheek and sprinted off towards the net. She barely turned around in time to see him make a perfect layup and end the game. A smug smiled crept across his lips and he leaned against the hoop pole.

Shorty didn't mind losing. Cars were one thing but basketball was another. She bowed to Leon and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head next to his heart. She could hear it pounding quickly with adrenaline and she snuggled closer. He smelled as sweet as ever with just a hint of warm flesh. He returned her hug and clutched her chin tilting her lips up to meet his own.

When he pulled away she stuck her bottom lip out and pouted until he laughed. Her dropped the ball onto the court and pulled her against him, resting his arm on her shoulder possessively. "I told you to use that lip for good."

"I was trying to," she said as they exited the basketball court together.

They made their way back to Leon's car slowly, savoring the now deserted park. He helped her into the car and swung the vehicle around in the middle of the street, heading towards the beach. Shorty rolled her window down and leaned back in her bucket seat. Her hair whipped around her face and tangled itself into a huge nest but she didn't mind. She was comfortable in her own skin, and she knew that even with a birds nest on her head Leon still cared about her.

Leon parked his car against the sidewalk next to the beach and popped the trunk of his car open. She followed him to the back of the car where she saw him lifting a small basket and huge blanket from the trunk. He set both down on the ground and kicked off his boots and socks. "Better take off your boots if you don't want them full of sand," he said as he bent to roll the bottom of his jeans up to mid calf.

She bent and followed his lead, untying her boots, stuffing her socks into them and placing them in the trunk next to his own. She turned and looked him over as he manoeuvred the blanket into the crook of his arm and grabbed the small basket in his hand. She couldn't stop the small stampede in her stomach as she gazed at the man that was hers. Even with his pants rolled up like Huckleberry Finn he was still beyond gorgeous and she didn't know how she had landed such a beautiful man.

He slid his hand into her own and tugged her towards the cooling sand. The instant her toes touched the sand she felt the tension, she hadn't realized she harboured, flow out of her. Her legs felt rubbery at the sudden relaxation and she couldn't believe how much she had missed the Ocean. They stopped a few meters from the waves crashing on the beach and Leon spread the blanket out and sat down.

Shorty fell in between his legs and leaned back into his chest. She clasped both his hands and wound them around her abdomen. Leon nuzzled his way into her neck and placed feathery light kisses around her collar bone.

"Shorty?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm glad you gave me a chance."

She turned in his arms and looked at him. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. Give him a chance? Who wouldn't give him a chance? He was everything she had never know she wanted. He was charming, funny, smart, gorgeous,_ and_ he bought her My Little Pony coloring books. In her eyes, he was the perfect man. She knew why she had given him a chance but what she didn't understand was why he'd given her one. She was undeserving.

"Babe, I'm glad you gave _me_ a chance. You're too good for me"

"Nah, I'm just right for you," he answered.

Shorty snuggled back into his chest again and cast her eyes at the falling sun. The horizon was marked with colors so glorious they took her breath away. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and she knew it wasn't the atmosphere. Well, maybe a little was atmosphere but mostly she knew she was falling for Leon, and falling hard. She couldn't imagine a day without him now that she was so used to seeing him constantly. She held tighter to his arms, blissfully happy in the knowledge that she had finally found someone worth caring about.

"Grab me a beer from the basket?"

She released his arms and reached for the basket. She opened one flap and peered down, her eyes landing on a couple bottles of beer and two neatly packed, wax wrapped sandwiches. She grabbed a Corona and popped the cap off. Leon took the bottle from her hand and took a long gulp as she unwrapped a sandwich and bit into it. "You sure know the way to my heart."

"It's about time I learned it was food. I've been trying boyish good looks and charm for the past five months," he laughed as she fed him a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Love Ink for the _kick ass_ review. You always make me feel so good! Shout out's to: Miss-Tyk, Brooke-Teretto Dom's Girl, and Holiday Girl for the favorites and alerts. **

**Please take the time to review. Cheers!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>"_It's about time I learned it was food. I've been trying boyish good looks and charm for the past five months," he laughed as she fed him a bite of her sandwich._

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Before she knew it, the first day of September was upon her and her twenty forth birthday was just a day away. She knew her family wanted to have a huge blowout party but she had never been the type to celebrate. To her, it was just another day, a day made especially painful for her mother as she plunged head first into life. She steadfastly refused to let anyone, including Leon, plan anything for the day.

And he had asked, begged, and pleaded to take her away on a weekend trip for just the two of them. They had yet to sleep together and she knew that if they went alone they would likely spend the weekend humping like rabbits. Not that she didn't want to, her body ached for his. But since that night at the beach when she had first realized she was falling for him she decided to approach things in a different manner. Gone were the days she jumped into the sack without a backward glance. She wanted to make sure he was sticking around before she gave him the only thing she had left to give. Without him realizing it, he had stolen her heart and unceremoniously stuffed it in his pocket for safe keeping.

Still, Shorty vehemently refused and slowly the birthday plans had petered out until they were given up completely. And although the big two four was a big event in their eyes; to her, Mia's last year at the University was far more important. After all, she only had two more semesters before she would start her residency at the hospital. But more importantly, the Labour Day weekend was the last weekend before Mia would fall back into never ending homework. She figured if there was any reason to celebrate it was definitely Mia's accomplishments.

Shorty was sprawled on her back lying sideways across Leon, her abdomen jutting into the air and her feet dangling off the bed. His hand traced circles around her belly button as she planned a course of action. "You know, Mia is the one who deserves a weekend away."

"I'm not taking her."

"No, not you, stupid. Me and Lett will. Mia loves girl's night, and she's been cooped up in her room or the University for the entire summer. Well, except for race wars. "

She sat up instantly and focused on a point on the wall ignoring Leon. It wouldn't be easy convincing the men, more specifically Hector and Dom, but she knew for her idea to work she would have to win their approval. And she also knew that if Dom and Hector said yes, well, the rest of the team would just have to accept it.

One corner of her mouth quirked up in a half grin just as Leon's raspy growl floated up from the bed. She felt the mattress shift under his weight as he sat up and she turned to face his dangerously alert eyes. "You better not be thinking what I know you're thinking."

"I'm not."

"Baby, I can see you cookin' up somethin' in that brain of yours."

She shifted one knee onto the bed and leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "Would I lie to you, handsome?" she grinned, cutting his retort short with a well placed kiss. "Don't answer that."

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"Cute? Uh, I think you mean beautiful. Smoldering. Vivacious. Exotic. Enchanting. Sexy."

Leon rolled his eyes at her and pulled her down on top of him. "You're such a smart ass."

"Maybe. But I'm a beautiful, smoldering, vivacious, exotic, enchanting, sexy, smart ass," she said as she pulled from his grasp and jumped off the bed. "I'm gonna go find the girls and tell them the good news."

Shorty bounced out of the room, up the stairs and into the kitchen. If everyone was so determined for her to celebrate her birthday, she would, on her terms. And her terms included just Letty and Mia and a girl's weekend away in sunny Las Vegas. "LETTY!" she screamed from the kitchen, wandering through the hall into the front room.

She grinned when she heard Letty's heavy boots stomping down the stairs quickly. "What? What? Are you ok?" she shouted when she pulled to a stop on the last stair. "What the hell, boo? You were screaming bloody fucking murder. Are you trying to give me a fuckin' heart attack?"

"We're going to Vegas," Shorty answered, patting the seat beside her on the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

Letty sat beside her, kicked off her boots and crossed her legs, tucking her feet underneath her. She reclined back comfortably and turned to look at Shorty. "I mean, you, me, and Mia are going to Vegas this weekend. You need to talk to Dom, I'll take Hector, he shouldn't be that hard to convince."

"You know Dom will never let Mia out of his sight when you're involved," she snickered.

Shorty rolled her eyes in exasperation and slugged Letty's forearm softly, "Yeah, and that's where your feminine charms come in."

"I don't have any feminine charms, boo."

"Show him your tits then. Just make it happen. If he can't be convinced tell him I'll show him my tits. Four boobs are better than two."

Letty snorted in amusement and turned her eyes to the ceiling where Dom was resting after a tough weekend. If anyone could convince Dom to let his two girls go away for a weekend it would be Letty who could accomplish it. But even then, Letty was right. Shorty had a knack for ending up in uncomfortable situations. However, besides the incident with Spence months before, she hadn't seen a stitch of trouble since. Frankly, that had to count for something. After all, it was the longest she'd ever gone without unnecessary drama.

"I'll try, but don't count on it," she sighed as she stood. She turned half way up the stairs and glanced back at Shorty, "This a birthday thing?"

"If that'll swing his vote use it, but mostly just for Mia. Since I've been back she's been so busy with school. Race Wars was the last time she really had time to hang out. It'll be like one last throw down before she falls into homework again."

Nodding her agreement she stomped up the stairs, a determined look in her eyes. Shorty stood and returned to the basement where she found her boyfriend and best friend in a fierce battle. She knew better than to try and drag them away from Call of Duty so she kissed each on the head, grabbed her belongings and left the house. There was no use waiting around for Dom's answer. It could take hours for her to convince him.

When Shorty arrived home she found her team lounging around the pool. She strode directly to Hector and tried the most direct approach she could think of. "Hector, I'll be twenty four in a couple hours. I want to go to Vegas for my birthday. Just me and the girls. We'll be home by dinner on Monday," she stated.

Hector looked up at her from his seat and tugged his sunglasses down onto the bridge of his nose. "Es eso correcto?" he questioned sarcastically. _(Is that right?)_

"Por favor a hermano? Es sólo una pareja noches y Mia y Letty estará allí. Juro que voy a estar bien. Scouts de honor," Shorty begged._ (Please brother? It's only a couple nights, and Mia and Letty will be there. I swear I'll be good. Scouts honor.)_

"Sólo si se llama tan pronto como usted llegar. Y ¡ maldición, no peleas puto Michael. Me refiero a lo." He sighed loudly in defeat and dragged a callused hand down his face. _(Only if you call as soon as you get there. And damn it, no fucking fights Michael. I mean it.)_

Shorty jumped into his lap and hugged him to her chest. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she shouted, switching back to English without a thought. "You're the best. This is gonna be so awesome. I've never been, you have though? What did you do? Ew, don't answer that. Seriously though, what did you do? I have four days to learn to count cards. You think I can? I bet Jess can count cards, that kid's a fuckin' genius. Do I have to wear dresses out? I hope Dom's as cool with it as you are. How much money do you think I should take?"

Hector's mouth dropped open as she rattled on and on, more to herself than any other member of her team. She was excited for her birthday for the first time since she had received a green and yellow BMX bike for her eleventh birthday. Surely Vegas would be more exciting than a bike. Lost in thought Shorty stood and wandered to her room to wait for Letty's call.

Surprisingly, Dom agreed to the girl's weekend away and they spent the rest of the week slowly planning. As easy as it seemed for Letty to convince Dom, his acceptance came with a few rules. He demanded that all their cells be turned on the loudest ring accompanied by vibrate, Mia was to check in every evening at 8pm, and they were to take one car, not three.

The three girls agreed without hesitation and when five o'clock on Friday evening arrived Shorty pulled up in front of the Toretto's garage to pick up her passengers. She found the girls giggling on the couch and the boys sulking around them. As excited as the girls had been all week, the boys had been equally moody and stubborn. It was obvious they wanted to tag along, but Dom had actually agreed with Shorty. He loudly explained to Vince on multiple occasions that Mia deserved a fun _girl's_ weekend, where both Shorty and Letty didn't have to keep their men occupied.

So, with Dom's blessing Shorty hauled the girl's duffle bags to her car and pushed Mia in the backseat before he could change his mind. She hugged Vince, promising him presents, and kissed Leon before sliding into her seat. He leaned in the open window and captured her lips once more before catching her chin between his thumb and index finger, "Call me if you need anything, babe."

"I will," she grinned back at him. "Be good."

"Me? I'm always good."

She kissed him one last time and laughed as she backed the car out of the parking spot, "Yeah, that's the problem, darling."

Letty and Mia's laughter rang in her ears as she pulled out of the parking lot and in the direction of the I-15N highway that would lead them to the Promised Land; Las freaking Vegas. Straight into the heart of debauchery, seduction, and sin. She didn't know how the boys would survive a weekend without them. Despite the fact she knew they were grown men capable of taking care of themselves, she pictured them starving and falling into filth.

Dismissing the thought she swerved onto the highway, cranked the tunes and pushed her baby into a higher gear, the thoughts of billions of twinkling lights forcing her already heavy foot.

Shorty slammed to a stop in the underground drop off of the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino. The sun had set just as they were approaching the city and as she stepped from the vehicle for valet she could understand why men enjoyed the comforts of Las Vegas so much. Everywhere she looked she saw breasts of all sizes and the curves of buttocks as they peeked from dresses, skirts, and shorts. It was a safe haven for skanks and for once she was glad the boys had been forbidden to tag along. She definitely would not have enjoyed her vacation if she had to step over Leon and Vince's tongues as they lolled out of their mouths. Nope, Vegas was strictly a place to experience without a horny man in tow.

Mia checked in while Letty and Shorty waited for the valet to bring her keys back. "Sweet ride, lady," he said when he handed her the keys. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her keys in the large key box for valet so she pocketed them and deposited a large tip in his hand. If she had to let someone park and retrieve her girl, she wanted it to be someone who could appreciate the car.

"Isn't she?" she answered. Hoisting both her own and Mia's bags onto her shoulders, she and Letty walked through the wall of glass doors and into a huge foyer. Both their mouths dropped open at the extravagant escalators leading to the casino and hotel. While Mia was used to pretty things, Shorty and Letty were used to grease and grime under their nails. Everything was so shiny and sparkly and Shorty grinned at Letty, "A girl could get used to this."

"Ok, we got rooms 5034 and 5036, he said they're connected. We just have to unlock the doors," Mia said as she handed them each a key card. "I dibs my own room, you two can share."

"Works for me. I don't plan on being in the room much anyways," Letty answered.

Shorty stepped on the escalator followed by Letty and Mia. They stepped off into a huge room filled with game tables, machines and people. The place was alive, almost like a beehive, people constantly coming and going. She turned to the right and led the girls to a bank of elevators. When they stepped off on the fifth floor they followed the signs directing them to their rooms and stopped in front of their door.

"Might as well start the gambling now, I bet you dinner we got the Woody Harrelson room," Shorty grinned at Mia.

Mia returned the grin and nodded her head towards her room, "Fine, I bet you dinner I'm in the Britney Spears room."

Shorty laughed and slid her key card into the lock. "One," she counted as Mia slid her key card into her own lock, "Two, there." She and Mia pushed their doors open at the same time and she pulled Letty in behind her. She could head Mia's door click shut just before their own and she quickly moved across the room to a small stand beside the window. What she found inside was definitely not Woody Harrelson but memorabilia from Dennis Quaid movies.

Letty knocked on the door connecting their room to Mia's before unlocking it and swinging it open. She collapsed on the bed closest to it and waited patiently for Mia to open her side. When she did she looked directly at Shorty, "So, I think I got the furthest thing from Britney Spears." She stepped into their room and sat on the foot of Letty's bed.

"Yeah, me too. Dennis Quaid. Who'd you get?"

"I got the movie Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang," Mia answered before smiling. "I'll buy your meal anyways for your birthday."

"Thanks girl," she replied as she hauled her duffle bag to her bed. "I'll grab yours too, since we both lost. I'm starving though. Should we get dressed then go eat?"

"Yeah, sure. I dibs shower first," Letty cried as she jumped off the bed and raced for the huge bathroom.

"Sounds good, I'll hop in the shower too."

Mia stood off the bed and pranced from the room into her own to get ready for the evening. Shorty pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her brother's number. He answered on the third ring and after promising him no trouble he wished her a good weekend.

It took longer than normal for Shorty to get ready that evening, but since they were in the city of sin she figured she should look nice. Usually she could pull on a pair of boots and a skirt and she was good to go, however Vegas help much higher standards. She felt self conscious as she finally emerged from the bathroom and found Letty just cracking a beer, dressed to the nines and looking outstanding. Shorty had dressed in a tight deep violet dress, with tiny shoulder straps, and an even tinier hemline. She knew there would be no bending over or her lady bits would be on full display. However, she didn't think she'd have to worry about bending over, she would have enough trouble walking in the sparkly gold stiletto's she had let Mia talk her into buying. But if she had to guess, she'd guess she looked pretty drop dead cute. Cute enough that Leon might have had a hard time letting her out of the room.

Letty took a large gulp of her beer and whistled low in her throat, "Damn boo, now I see what Leon see's. I think I'm ready to experiment."

Shorty laughed when Letty winked at her but blushed furiously anyways. If she looked cute, than Letty looked gorgeous. She was clad in a silver one shoulder mini dress with asymmetrical hemline and black high heels. Her hair was braided to one side and the natural waves added unbelievable sexy texture.

"Babe, if I was willing to experiment, you'd have to beat me off with a bat." They exploded into laughter before Letty tossed her a beer. She snapped the can open and drank deeply, choking on the amber liquid when Mia stepped into the room.

Both Shorty and Letty's jaws dropped in shock at the beautiful Italian in front of them. "Holy shit," Letty gasped.

"Oh my dios. Wow, Mia, ves increíble. Gracias a Dios Dominic no aquí," Shorty breathed as she looked Mia over from head to foot. _(Oh my god. Wow, Mia, you look unbelievable. Thank God Dominic isn't here.)_

"You think?" she questioned self consciously as she smoothed out the black micromini ribbon dress. The dress fit like a glove and the tube top pushed her chest up, giving her the cleavage just like the chasers back home. Her hair hung down in a thick sheet of dark satin and the red heels added another touch of sex appeal to the outfit.

"Yeah. God damn girl. She's right. If Dom was here, you'd be locked in your room all night," Letty grinned. "You look amazing."

Mia smiled her thanks at the two women who were busy trying to roll their tongues back into their mouths. Shorty shook her head to clear it and grabbed the small clutch she had packed from the bed. Linking arms with Mia she pulled her to the door and they made their way to the elevator with Letty at their side. She had a feeling this was going to be a night to remember.

They strolled through the Planet Hollywood Miracle Mile until they came across a sushi buffet and decided it was as good a place as any. Although both Letty and she stuck to burgers and fries, Mia ate as much sushi as her stomach could handle. When their bill arrived two hours later they were full and quite drunk from too much sake. However, all three were ready to get out of the restaurant and find a club to lose themselves in until the wee hours of morning. They quickly divided their bill and hustled back to their hotel to play the slots before heading out onto the strip.

By the time they had finished with slots, Shorty was well beyond drunk and walking in heels had become a nightmare for her. She had kicked them off and was walking barefoot along the strip, holding each in a hand while Letty directed them towards Luxor hotel. The strip was brilliantly bright and although Shorty was hammered she could still appreciate the beauty of the city.

"Where we going?" Mia asked as she gazed heavenward at the lights beaming from the point of Luxor's pyramid.

Letty laughed lightly in exasperation, "Mi, I told you already. We're going to LAX."

"Oh, right," she blinked through her hazy eyes.

"You two are wasted."

"I'm not, I'm mildly inebriated," Shorty giggled. She unleashed her arm from Letty's and pranced off to the main doors of the hotel.

Shorty stepped inside the vast hotel and was still gazing up at the odd shaped roof when Mia and Letty pushed through the doors. All around them she could see what seemed to be thousands of people gambling or just wandering around. To the right she saw a long line leading to a black wrought iron gate surrounded by bouncers. The occupants of the line were decked out in the latest fashion, the females donning dresses just as short, or even shorter than their own.

Shorty slid her feet back into the too high shoes and followed behind Letty and Mia to the front of the line. She could see Mia smiling demurely at the VIP bouncer and Letty explaining something vividly with over exaggerated hand movements. He grinned down at them and nodded to the bouncer at the door who removed the velvet rope to let the three of them pass. As they ascended the stairs behind the gate she heard a few cat calls and whistles from the bouncers and grinned back at them with a wink.

They made their way through the huge crowd directly to the first bar they spotted and Letty pushed her way through to the counter. Flagging down a bartender she ordered three shots with three beers and paid quickly. She handed the shots to her and Mia and declared, "To a weekend free from hovering brothers and boyfriends!"

Shorty tossed hers back and grimaced as the liquid burned down her throat. She grasped the beer handed to her and pulled Letty and Mia onto the dance floor. She was always able to lose herself in the music and it was no different in Vegas. Without the boys around to draw them back to a table the girls spent the night immersed in the dance floor and only parted from the crowd when Mia slapped a hand over her mouth and shoved her way to the bathroom.

She was throwing open the bathroom door just as Mia slammed her stall shut and wretched loudly. The girls in the bathroom cast disgusted looks at the stall before muttering snidely to each other. Shorty told the girls where to shove it and hovered near Mia's stall beside Letty. "Mia, how you feeling?"

Mia cleared her throat roughly and whimpered, "Something's wrong Lett. My stomach feels like it's eating itself."

"You didn't even drink that much girl," Shorty added as Mia wretched violently again.

Shorty pulled her cell phone from her clutch and checked the time. They had been dancing for roughly three hours and although Mia had seemed paler than usual she hadn't appeared sick. They hadn't drank anything since they had first arrived, so she didn't think it could be alcohol related.

"Can we catch a cab back to the hotel?" Mia asked after she flushed the toilet and unlocked the stall door. She looked defeated as she stepped from the stall and splashed water on her face. She gargled a few times and let Shorty and Letty walk her out of the bar and into a cab.

"Planet Hollywood please, and hurry," Shorty said to the cabby.

She rolled the window down and leaned Mia into the cool breeze. Her skin was moist and her breathing was ragged, as if she was holding back her stomach contents. Shorty brushed her hair off her face and felt her forehead. She wasn't a doctor but to her Mia felt warm. "Maybe it's the flu?"

"I don't think so," Mia groaned as she tried to calm her upset stomach by rubbing in small circles.

"Alcohol poisoning? You're the doctor, girl, what's wrong? Do you want to go to the hospital?" she asked.

The cab pulled to a stop in the underground lot and Letty tossed him the fare before scrambling out. She opened Mia's door and hauled the sick woman to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist. Shorty followed and took the other side as they steered Mia towards the doors.

"I think its food poisoning. I just need water and sleep," she mumbled.

Shorty groaned inwardly for Mia's discomfort. She'd never had food poisoning but a teammate in New York had come down with it and he'd been confined to bed for a few days. She hoped that all Mia needed was a couple hours of sleep and she'd be good as new. It may have been selfish of her but she wanted Mia to recover as soon as possible so she could experience the rest of Vegas with her and Letty.

They placed her on the floor near the toilet and Shorty dug through Mia's bag for her pajamas. She returned to the bathroom where she was vomiting into the toilet again, her hand grasping the side of the bowl. Letty dunked a washcloth under cold water and mopped Mia's face free of makeup and vomit while Shorty tied her long hair into a ponytail.

"Do you need me to go get anything?" she asked as she stripped Mia naked and dressed her in her pajamas.

"Not right now," she sighed as they picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed closest to the bathroom. "Can you hand me the garbage can?" she asked hoarsely.

Shorty tucked the blankets under Mia's chin while Letty set the garbage can beside the bed. "You sure you don't need anything?" Letty asked worriedly.

"No, thanks though," she answered. Mia blinked back tears and looked up at Shorty, "I'm sorry I'm ruining Vegas. I know you were excited to go to that after hour's club."

"Oh please Mi, you're not ruining it. It's almost four in the morning, and we still have two nights girl. You just get better and we'll live it up tomorrow."

Shorty and Letty walked through to their own room but left the door open so they could hear Mia if she needed anything. Before they had even finished undressing and washing their faces Mia was dead to the world, albeit breathing a little louder than usual.

When she crawled into bed and turned on her side to face Letty she found her grinning wide. "Did you have fun, boo?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah, that place was huge. LAX in L.A. sucks compared to the club here," she yawned, suddenly tired now that she was wrapped in a warm quilt. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Hopefully Mia feels better tomorrow." Within minutes she could hear Letty's deep breathing and soon after she joined her in slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to my faithful reviewer Love Ink, you're the best! Also, thanks to Violet201 for the review. I love hearing from readers. Shout out's to Violet201 and Marked08 for the favorites and alerts. **

**Off topic, is anyone else as totally in love with Instagram as I am? Seriously, I think I need an Instagram intervention.**

**Please take the time to review. Cheers!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"Oh yeah, that place was huge. LAX in L.A. sucks compared to the club here," she yawned, suddenly tired now that she was wrapped in a warm quilt. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Hopefully Mia feels better tomorrow." Within minutes she could hear Letty's deep breathing and soon after she joined her in slumber._

**Chapter Twenty Four**

She was awoken the next morning by the harsh sounds of gagging and coughing. She fisted sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was a little after ten and as she threw the covers off and stood she saw Letty's back as it disappeared into Mia's room. Shorty followed her into the bathroom in Mia's room and found the usually bright eyed girl, hovering over the toilet bowl. Her eyes were red rimmed and her skin a sickly pallor. Letty was in the midst of helping her stand and trying to usher her back to her bed when she noticed her standing there. "Hey girl," she whispered, her voice sounding raw after a night of spitting up stomach acid. "Looks like I'm going to miss Vegas."

"Nah, we'll bring Vegas to you," Shorty smiled as Letty tucked the blankets around the shivering woman. "I got some cards on the strip last night, just a sec." She turned and jogged back into her room and snatched the small cards from the table. "See," she said flashing them in the air, "Ashleigh will play with us for 79.99 an hour. I wonder if she knows rummy? And Hazel here, well she's a little cheaper at 49.99 an hour but she does anything and everything so we can get her to order us food and paint our toenails."

Mia laughed despite herself, "You guys can't stay here. This is Vegas. Go, have fun."

"Mia, we aren't leaving you alone. We came together, we stay together," Letty answered as she adjusted the pillows behind Mia's head.

"I won't be alone Lett, I'll have Ashleigh and Hazel," she replied while flipping through channels on the television. "And look, Die Hard is on, Bruce Willis will keep me company. Go. You guys just need to go."

"We're staying right here."

"Letty, get out. Go, get lost," Mia answered, more forcefully this time.

"Dom would kill me if we left you here."

"What Dom doesn't know won't kill him."

"Knock on wood," Shorty cut in as she rapped her knuckles on the night table beside Mia's bed.

"Mia, we can't just ditch you. You're sick, you need us," Letty argued ignoring Shorty's comment.

Mia rolled her eyes and shifted onto her side away from Letty, "I'm the doctor in training, you can't do anything to help me. I just need rest and lots of fluids to beat dehydration, you know I've been violently ill from both ends all night."

"Ew, and that's my cue to leave. Vomit is one thing, but poop is something I don't deal with. Get some rest. If you need us, text my cell," Shorty said as she pulled Letty off the bed.

"Can you go to the M&M's store for me? I want all pink, if they have them," Mia asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Sure thing, girl," Shorty grinned, and left Letty to finish with Mia.

She hopped in the shower and quickly cleaned herself. She felt bad that Mia was sick, but in a way Mia was right. There wasn't much she or Letty could do for her except hover annoyingly and bring her water every couple hours. It sucked that Mia was going to miss Vegas, but they could always make a trip back next summer. And they would know to steer clear of the sushi buffet. She towelled off while Letty jumped in under the scalding spray. Tugging on a pair of jean shorts and loose shirt, she slid her feet into flip flops and tied her hair into a messy bun.

"Ready?" Letty asked as she emerged from the bathroom already dressed.

"Yup," Shorty answered and grabbed her cross body satchel.

She swung the bag over her head and settled it on one shoulder and strode to the door. "Stay out of trouble you two," Mia called just before the door shut behind them.

"You'd think no one trusts us, babe," Shorty laughed as she nudged Letty's shoulder playfully.

Letty grinned and looped her arm around Shorty's as they made their way to the elevator. It was empty when they stepped on and the music issuing from the speakers was loud enough to increase Shorty's excitement level. They had yet to experience the Vegas strip. Sure, they had walked it last night to the Luxor, but she'd been drunk and didn't remember much but twinkling bulbs. Today, sober, and in the sunlight it was bound to be something to marvel at.

"I'm starving," Shorty groaned as she stepped into the blazing Vegas sun. "Let's get some food, and drinks."

"It's eleven in the morning, boo."

"Shit, really? We're hours behind. Come on," she answered, leading Letty down the strip in search of alcohol.

They wandered down the strip until they found an acceptable restaurant and claimed a table near a floor to ceiling window to people watch. The sidewalks were packed with people, some just stumbling back to their hotels after a long night. Shorty was amazed with the atmosphere and the never ending nightlife in broad daylight.

She was in no rush so she savoured her meal and bounced idea's back and forth with Letty. Unable to reach a set agreement they decided to wing it, accompanied by a cold beer at all times. They lingered around their comfortable table until their eagerness forced them to chug the rest of their drinks, pay the bill, and bound into the sin permeating the streets.

Their afternoon was much more laid back than if Mia had been well enough to join them. She had a habit of being overly organized and Shorty knew they would have had a schedule to follow, right down to the second. Although she would have rather had Mia enjoying the city with them, she wasn't too upset that they had no plans for the day.

When they finally made it back to their room that evening, they were full of liquor and certain they smelt like a brewery. Mia was still hidden under comforters with empty water bottles filling the garbage can next to her bed. They dumped their purchases on her mattress and picked through them slowly looking for the things they had bought for her. Shorty tossed her a couple silky tank tops and a pair of white skinny jeans before handing her a huge bag bursting at the seams.

"I should have double bagged that sucker," she said, nodding towards the pink chocolates Mia was gaping at.

"Jesus Shorty, how much did you buy?"

"About 50 bucks," she hiccupped. "The handle got stuck."

Letty faced Mia and shook her head, "She couldn't figure out how to close the gate."

"Fuck you I could, but it was stuck," Shorty argued fiercely.

"She was too drunk," Letty laughed.

Shorty rolled her eyes heavenward and collapsed on her back next to Mia. Of course she was too drunk; this was Vegas after all. However, she wasn't about to air out Letty's dirty laundry. But really, who was she to talk when she had misjudged a step in Caesar's Palace and fallen flat on her face. "Accidently" Letty had claimed but Shorty had seen how wobbly her gate had been the hour leading up to the event.

She shrugged at Mia good naturedly, "Like I'm the only one."

"You two are incorrigible."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, so what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"Tournament of the Kings. We get a whole chicken each! You think you can handle coming with us?"

Mia shook her head swiftly and reached for a half empty bottle of water. Although she still looked sickly she had a little color returning to her cheeks. If Shorty had to guess, she'd say Mia was feeling a little better. "I want to, but honestly, I'm not really feeling Vegas anymore. I just want to go home and rest up for classes on Tuesday. I'm going to keep sleeping and maybe I'll be better by morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Violet201, Holliday Girl, and Love Ink for the very kind reviews! I'm really appreciate you taking the time to review, I love to hear from the readers! Also shout out's to Holliday Girl and bookwormsadmusic88 for the alerts and favourites. **

**I realize this is a filler chapter, but I may update later today depending on if people want to read it. So please, take the time to review. Cheers!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Mia shook her head swiftly and reached for a half empty bottle of water. Although she still looked sickly she had a little color returning to her cheeks. If Shorty had to guess, she'd say Mia was feeling a little better. "I want to, but honestly, I'm not really feeling Vegas anymore. I just want to go home and rest up for classes on Tuesday. I'm going to keep sleeping and maybe I'll be better by morning."_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

With Mia's previous warnings in her head she ushered Letty out the door and they meandered their way to Excalibur for the show. She had always wanted to go to this kind of thing when she was a kid but hadn't made it. Maybe it was a show suited to a younger audience, but in all honesty she was really looking forward to it. Live entertainment and eating with your hands sounded too good to pass up. Shorty was grinning to herself as she descended the stairs into the arena and thought of how hilarious the boys would be, had they been there. She could just imagine them belligerently hollering at the actors and venomously supporting their country.

Their tickets led them to the country of Russia and they sat themselves two rows up from the tournament field. They quickly ordered a bucket of Corona's and sat back to relax while the other attendee's filtered in slowly. When the lights went down, and a Merlin clad figure introduced the storyline, servers placed their meals in front of them. Shorty ate with fervour and screamed her approval as the Russian knight cheated his way to victory before falling. By the time the show ended she was hoarse from screaming and Letty was laughing at her expense.

Both girls had sobered up considerably in their enthusiasm for the tournament. After they finished their bucket of Corona's they hadn't bothered ordering another one. As they wandered through the Excalibur casino they chatted about how two grown women could have enjoyed themselves that much. When they found themselves back on the strip they decided to check out the Bellagio fountain show.

Night had settled over the city bringing with it the partygoers. Shorty wasn't dressed to go to a club and didn't really want to make the effort to make herself somewhat acceptable. So, they decided their best course of action was just finding a local pub to relax in after the fountain show.

The water burst from the eight acre pool and danced across the surface in tune with the Celine Dion song issuing from the speakers. Shorty was awed by the spectacle and for the first time that weekend wished she'd had Leon beside her. She wasn't a romantic girl but the couples around her were holding each other tight and she couldn't help but feel just a little jealous. Shaking thoughts of Leon from her head she focused on the show instead of the people around her.

As the jets of water receded and the crowd dispersed Shorty looped her arm in Letty's. "Let's go find some pot and then get some nachos."

Letty laughed in response but allowed Shorty to tug her down the strip in search of both. Unsure of where to acquire something of the sort they slipped into a small rundown convenient store and bought two beers. Shorty eyed the male cashier before deciding he might have connections. "Hey, you know where we can get some pot?" she asked the man.

He blinked at her no nonsense approach and nodded, "Yeah man, there's a guy in the Hawaiian Marketplace. His name's Donny, usually wears a flowered shirt, has a tattoo on his neck. You can't miss him."

"Thanks man," Shorty grinned. She took the beers from the counter and handed one to Letty as they moved through the small shop back to the strip.

She looked up the strip to a large sign reading Polo Towers Hawaiian Marketplace and pointed it out to Letty. They let the hustle and bustle of the crowd carry them in the direction they wanted, chatting about the tournament and whether they could convince the men to come back for a showing. Shorty figured it wouldn't be hard to convince them; all they had to do was explain about the beer wenches in tiny outfits. They'd be out the door before bags were packed.

Shorty and Letty walked into the open outdoor mall and perused the small carts. She bought a few small things for the boys back home but kept an open eye for the man they were looking for. She had thought they would never find him when she spotted him coming around the end of a cart selling necklaces. He was wearing an overly large bright Hawaiian button down and baggy cargo shorts. His feet were laced into sturdy black combat boots and he had his wavy brunette hair tied into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. The pinup model tattooed on his neck disappeared into his shirt and he scratched absently at his chest.

She nudged Letty and walked towards the man. "You Donny?" she asked when she stopped beside him and gazed at the necklaces on the cart.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Easy, Sketchy. We're just here to score a joint," Shorty answered.

He turned his head to the side in thought and Shorty and Letty waited for him to make a decision. She took the time to get a better look at the tattoo on his neck and wondered whether a neck tattoo would suit her. Hector would probably kill her though if she ever got ink done, but maybe if she got something small in a place he'd never see. She was wondering where she could hide it when he turned and locked eyes with her. "Yeah, follow me then. You just want one?"

They followed the man to the back of the marketplace and into the parking lot. Stopping between two cars he turned and faced them. "That'll be thirty bucks," he said, fidgeting in his oversized pockets before pulling out a joint.

"Thirty bucks? Is it dipped in fuckin' gold?" Shorty asked, as she fished her wallet out of her bag. She pulled thirty dollars from her wallet and handed it to man.

He licked his thumb and flipped through the ten dollar bills, counting to make sure they were all there. When he was satisfied she had given him all thirty dollars he placed the joint in her hand, "Pleasure doing business with you." He grinned at her as he reached into his baggy cargo pocket pulling a metal bracelet out and slapping it on her wrist, "You're both under arrest for drug possession."

The van parked three spaces down sprang to life and two men emerged wearing flack vests and stalked towards them. Shorty's flexed her jaw in annoyance and growled at Donny as he pushed her roughly against the car and pulled her other wrist into the handcuffs. She was hauled off the car just as Letty was pushed against it and handcuffed as well. Surprisingly Letty was quiet, most likely too upset with Shorty to speak. "You're seriously arresting us? The hardcore criminals who bought one joint? There's a crack whore thirty feet away sucking your partner off for a dime bag and you're worried about getting us off the street?"

She glanced back at Letty as she was escorted to the van and found her friend grinning back at her. Shorty was shocked to see her finding amusement in their situation but she grinned back despite the trouble they were in. The officers buckled them into the back seats and Shorty leaned forward to glare at the policeman who had sold them the drugs. "Hey esé, can I get my thirty bucks back?"

"No," he answered calmly, without turning around.

"It's fucking extortion. You pigs are gonna pocket that and buy a couple dozen donuts aye?"

"Shut up."

"Whoa, what happened to your manners?"

"Stop fucking talking," he snarled back at her.

"Oink, oink," Shorty laughed, as she saw his shoulders tense in anger. She turned to Letty and rolled her eyes before grinning obnoxiously, "Is it weird that these cuffs are making me horny? Hey fella's, wanna do me a favour?"

Letty snickered as the tips of Donny's ears burned bright. Shorty wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment or maybe a little of both. Sure, he had only been doing his job, but arresting them for buying one joint? In L.A. a cop would have slapped them on the wrist and let them go with a "word of warning". She'd never have thought she'd get arrested in Vegas, especially on such a trumped up charge of pot possession. Frankly, she hadn't thought there _were_ any police officers in Vegas. And if prostitution was legal how could a little marijuana be illegal?

She fell back in her seat and frowned, "You know, Dom is really going to shit bricks over this."

Letty's laughter ebbed away slowly as realization dawned on her. True, it was hilarious they'd been arrested, but Shorty was sure Letty was thinking the same thing she was. It would be safer for them to stay in jail. The women inside were nothing compared to the fuming Italian. "Esa vena en la cabeza finalmente se va a soplar. Sabes que bulges cuando él está cabreado? Me pregunto si Mia sabe algo acerca del aneurisma aún," she wondered aloud. _(That vein in his head is finally gonna blow. You know the one that bulges when he's pissed? I wonder if Mia knows anything about aneurysms yet.)_

"Aye, let's hope so," Shorty replied softly.

The car lapsed into silence until it pulled up in front of the police station. The officers in the front slid out, Donny hauling Letty from the car and the other cop pulling her out roughly. "Easy on the merchandise," she snarled, as he yanked her towards the door and into processing. The paperwork was drawn up quickly and within an hour she was sitting next to Letty on a cot in a tiny cell. The blankets smelt like day old urine, and the stains in the toilet released a pungent odour.

"Only you would get us arrested. In Vegas," Letty smiled as she leaned against the wall. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Yeah?"

"Babe, I'm not about to tell Hector or Dom."

"You know, even though this cot smells like piss I'm having a great time."

"Well, you know what they say girl; a good friend will bail you out of jail but a best friend will be beside you saying, "that was fun, let's do it again"."

Letty shoved her playfully, shaking her head, "I'm not saying let's do it again, boo."

"Oh, hmm. Where the hell is V when I need him?" Shorty joked, her grin spreading from ear to ear. "So, since I got us into this, it's only fair you get us out." She was shoved a little more forcefully and she swiftly stood from the bed before she was pushed off the end. She knew it was her responsibility to find a way for them to bust out but it had been worth a shot trying to shoulder it onto Letty. There were few people she could count on to get them out discreetly and she really didn't want to have to place that call. If only Mia hadn't come down with food poisoning they definitely wouldn't have been sitting in a jail cell. "Hey buster, I know my rights. Give me my damn phone call," she called through the bars.

She was escorted to a pay phone near a bank of elevators and she waited until the female officer was out of earshot before dialling. It rang three times before it was answered by pounding music and loud chatter, "Hello? Hang on man, I can't hear you. Don't hang up." She could hear him breathing heavily as he pushed his way through the immense crowd she knew was surrounding him. Finally the sounds dulled and he cleared his throat, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey baby," she said. Now that she had him on the phone she wished she had called someone else. Maybe Mia would have been well enough to take a cab to the station and bail them out.

"Shorty? Hey Mami, I miss you."

"I miss you too," she replied instantly, her mind working double time on how to phrase her request. "Um, Leon?"

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply.

Knowing he could sense the hesitation in her voice she heaved a sigh, "I'm in jail."

"You're fucking where?" he shouted before taking a calming breath and continuing, "Where the hell is Letty?"

"She's here with me. We got arrested for buying pot. But Mia's got food poisoning, and I can't call Hector or Dom, they'll kill me. And you know V, he can't keep his trap shut," she stammered. The female officer was motioning for her to hurry up and she rushed on before she ran out of time. "Can you please come bail us out?"

"This isn't some kind of joke is it? I'm not gonna be on Punk'd or anything?" he asked softly then laughed, "You're really in jail?"

"Yeah," she answered and frowned when she heard him laughing again.

"Baby, what am I gonna do with you?" he asked.

"Spank me?"

She could hear the smile in his voice and was thankful she had such a wonderful boyfriend. "Yeah, I'll come get you. It'll take me a bit to sneak past the boys. I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Bail is set at fifteen hundred. I'll pay you back as soon as we get back home."

Shorty said her goodbyes and hung the phone up just as her escort appeared beside her. She was taken back to her cell where she found Letty lying on the cool cement with legs raised and her feet dangling through the bars. She lay down beside her friend and followed suit, shoving her booted feet through the bars. She folded her arms above her head and counted the spitballs stuck to the ceiling. She was in for a long night but she found comfort in the boredom of those before her. Had they not spent the time to spit chewed up wads of paper at the roof she'd have nothing to do to pass the time until Leon bailed them out.

She fell asleep on the floor sometime around two and was dead to the world when her feet were shoved back through the bars. She tried to control the fall but both feet hit the ground and sent pins and needles shooting up her legs painfully. The guard hit her baton against the door and snarled, "Get up you two. You made bail."

Fisting the sleep from her eyes she and Letty followed the officer to the front of the station where they found Leon leaning against the desk. He was outwardly flirting with an agent sitting behind the counter and her girlish laughter tickled her ears uncomfortably. Shorty ground her teeth but kept her silence as they were walked through the locked door into the foyer where Leon was straightening up. She shook her head at him but grinned when his eyes softened in some emotion she couldn't yet determine.

"There's my girls," he called, as he ruffled Letty's messy hair. "I'm glad you didn't keep the jumpsuit. Orange isn't your color, baby," he joked as he pulled Shorty against his chest and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Shorty grinned into his jersey and released the tension she hadn't known she was harbouring. He pulled away but entwined his fingers through hers and slung an arm around Letty's shoulder. She heard the officer scoff at his actions and turned to throw a wink over her shoulder as Leon led them from the police station.

"Thanks for coming, Leon," Letty said as she slid into the back seat of his car.

Shorty crawled in after and shifted sideways to face Leon and Letty. She could see the latter was hunched down uncomfortably trying to avoid smacking her head on the roll rage around her. Seeing Letty confined in the small backseat, and the tired droop of Leon's eyes she was eager to get back to the hotel for a couple hours of shuteye. She knew without questioning Letty that their time in Vegas was over. With Mia sick, and their last few hours spent in jail, she figured it was time to quit before while they were ahead.

They rode in comfortable silence through the still bustling strip and Shorty wished Leon hadn't been dragged into their trouble. He should have been experiencing it beside her in better circumstances; instead she had ruined that for them. He pulled to a stop in the hotel underground and they each exited the car, allowing valet to park it and hand the keys back to Leon. Like her, he would never dream of leaving his cars in such an unprotected place.

She grabbed his hand with both of hers and leaned her head against his shoulder as Letty led the way to the elevators. Pushing open the door to their room Letty disappeared into the darkness whispering, "I'll sleep in Mia's room. Thanks again, bro. Dom wouldn't have come to get us. Night, boo." She moved through the darkness and into Mia's room, shutting the door silently behind her.

Shorty yawned in the silence, pulling her shirt over her head and stepping out of her shorts. She crossed to the nightstand and the room blossomed into light as she turned on the lamp. Leon was standing near the foot of the bed watching her with his head cocked to the side. She pulled the covers back and scooted to the far side of the bed, patting the space next to her. "Can we not talk about it? I just want to crash, and I want you beside me."

"Jail? Really? You know you can't hide it from Hector forever," he replied as he let his jeans fall to the floor, his jersey joining it almost instantly. He turned off the lamp and crawled in beside her, pulling her against him.

She felt him bury his face in her hair and breathe deeply, as if the smell of her made her more real for him. "I know babe, but I wanted to tell him in my own terms, not at eleven at night. Did I mention I really appreciate you coming to get us? I didn't want to drag you away from your party."

"You didn't drag me from anywhere, I'd always come for you. You know that, right?" he whispered, as he held her tighter.

"I do now," she answered softly.

Shorty drifted off to sleep almost instantly, the rhythmic beat of Leon's heart lulling her into an undisturbed slumber. When she opened her eyes the next morning she was met with Mia's grinning face gazing at her from the opposite bed. Letty was sitting next to her, eating a bagel with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Can you ever stay out of trouble?" Mia laughed as Shorty sat up.

"Don't you two knock?"

"You two just looked so cute. I didn't want to wake you," Letty answered through a mouth full of breakfast.

Shorty rolled her eyes and rubbed Leon's arm until he woke with a jerk. His sleepy eyes settled on hers and a wide smile graced his mouth. She nodded at Mia and Letty before he could get any ideas and crawled over him and out of bed. "You guys packed?"

Mia nodded at the bags leaning against the wall and shrugged, "We were up a couple hours ago."

"How you feeling Mia? The little lady here tells me you got food poisoning," Leon said, as he cracked his back and swung his legs off the bed.

"A little better, but I really just want to get home and relax," she said.

"You three really killed it here, didn't you?" Leon asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow into the hair lying against his forehead. "I'm gonna shower quick and then we can head out, if we leave by eight we should be back before the boys are awake. You guys can say you missed us so much and couldn't live another day without us."

"We need a believable story, babe," Shorty laughed as she shoved her belongings in her duffle bag and pulled out clean shorts along with one of Leon's jerseys she had borrowed.

He ruffled her hair as he passed her and continued on to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. She dressed quickly and ate the bagel Letty handed her. "I'll take your car, boo? You can ride home with Lee."

Shorty nodded as she picked Leon's overnight bag off the floor and placed it against the bathroom door. She heard the door open and shut again as she fell back onto the bed. They're trip hadn't been as much of an adventure as she had been hoping for. She'd had fun, but she wasn't sure if the girls had enjoyed themselves. They probably could have had as much fun if they'd stayed home; but at least they had survived Vegas. That had to count for something.

"Alright ladies," Leon said, as he pulled open the bathroom door carrying his overnight bag. "You all ready?"

Shorty stooped and picked up her duffle bag, grabbing the few shopping bags with her purchases and followed her friends to the door. If they made it out of the city limits by eight they should be home just before Jesse dragged his ass out of bed. Soon after that Vince and Dom would follow and there would be no sneaking past them.

Mia checked them out of the hotel and Shorty handed her keys over to the valet who beamed at the chance to drive her car again. Hey baby pulled to a stop beside her just as Mia walked through the huge glass doors. She promptly slipped into her passenger seat and Shorty dropped her car keys into Letty's waiting hand. "Don't scratch her."

"Aye, Mami, would I do that?" Letty asked, sliding her dark shades down over her eyes.

Nervous dread filled Shorty as Letty buckled herself into the driver's seat and pushed the key into the ignition. The car purred to life and Letty grinned at her before peeling out of the underground lot. She'd known it was coming but she still couldn't help but groan to herself. It was a rarity that anyone was allowed to drive each other's cars and when the chance presented itself, well, it was a free for all. The allure of discovering someone else's tuning and hard work called to all of them.

She collapsed into Leon's skyline, the pout upon her lips betraying her uneasiness. "Your face'll freeze like that," Leon said, as he pulled away from the curb and followed the direction Letty had taken.

"Just catch up, or are you not a good enough driver?"

He chuckled at her sour reply but sped around the slower traffic until they were free of the city and could see the back end of her baby. Her muscles relaxed as soon as her car was in her sight and she reached forward to flick through the CD's Leon had in his ten-disc changer. Settling on something mellow she kicked her flip flops off and pulled her knees up to her chin. She turned her body in her seat to face Leon and watched him silently. A little smile tugged at his lips and she reached a hand forward and traced the corner of his mouth. With the sun beaming in and setting his tan alight he looked beautiful to her. Maybe like a God, a descendent of Zeus himself. "Did I tell you thanks?"

"You don't need to; you would have done the same for me."

She regarded him for a second and couldn't understand how someone like him would want to be with someone like her. Since she had known him she had not seen him start a fight, get arrested, or even steal anything. Apart from stealing she had been in numerous fights, been fall down drunk, let her jealousy show, and ended up in jail. He was too good; he was too laid back to be with her. Inwardly all she could think was this guy she loved so much was utterly insane. Perhaps his parents had dropped him on his head when he was a small child.

Shorty shifted in her seat and leaned towards him, placing her hands on the end of his seat to support herself and traced the edge of his ear with her tongue. She heard him drawn in a deep breath and she smirked into his hair. She knew he found it impossible not to react to soft caresses upon his ear.

"Babe, come on. Cut it out, I'm trying to concentrate."

"So concentrate," she purred in his ear, taking the tip of his ear lobe between her teeth.

He shivered in response and she walked her fingers up his thigh to rest on the button of his jeans. She manoeuvred herself in her seat onto her knees and reached her other hand to his button. She popped it open swiftly and he groaned in frustration, "Shorty."

Shorty unzipped his fly shimmying his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. "Stop babe, people will see," he said, and squirmed as she made herself as small as possible in her seat.

"So?" she breathed as she grasped him with one hand and looked into his eyes.

"So I have to shift the stick, there's no room," he answered as he looked back to the highway in front of him.

"Luckily I know how to handle stick," she said as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. She felt him let out a haggard breath and he fisted his free hand into her messy bun as she took hold of the gearshift. She stroked her other hand in rhythm with her mouth and kept her eyes on his feet, shifting in time with his clutching. His groans echoed through the car and she felt his muscles tensing in anticipation. She worked him until a drawn out growl escaped his throat and he released himself into her mouth. His hips bucked once and he pulled the hand from the hair he had inadvertently tugged in the heat of the moment.

She sat up and stole a peek at Leon. His eyes appeared glossy and his forehead shone with sweat. She grinned at him, buttoned his pants back up and reclined in her seat, pulling her knees to her chest again, "See baby, nothing to it."

He blinked and turned to her, a brilliant smile across his lips. "You are one of a kind."

She nodded in agreement and leaned her seat back until she was watching the sky fly past. "Oh, and thanks for coming to get us," she grinned. Settling into her seat comfortably she placed her bare feet on the dash and let herself fall into the music playing. L.A. was less than a hundred and fifty kilometers away and she needed those last miles to come up with a plausible excuse to their early arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Holliday Girl, Rogue's Queen, and Violet201 for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, just for you three!**

**Cheers!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_She nodded in agreement and leaned her seat back until she was watching the sky fly past. "Oh, and thanks for coming to get us," she grinned. Settling into her seat comfortably she placed her bare feet on the dash and let herself fall into the music playing. L.A. was less than a hundred and fifty kilometers away and she needed those last miles to come up with a plausible excuse to their early arrival._

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Shorty heard about her arrest constantly for the next month. Hector and Dom had been as angry as she'd expected but after the initial fury they'd found teasing her was much more fun than nagging her. Both she and Letty often spent hours red faced in anger and embarrassment. The boys found it hard to believe anyone could get arrested in Vegas, but weren't surprised that she had found a way to do it. The fact that Letty suffered the same fate only increased their amusement. It was a case of "fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me".

By the time the weather turned and the end of October was approaching the novelty of her fuck up had worn off. Frankly, more important things had pushed the incident out of everyone's minds. With Christmas only two months away business was picking up again. Though most wouldn't expect the holiday season to be good for the garages, even car enthusiasts needed Christmas presents. She was thrilled to be sketching again full time and had even started accepting orders for the next Race Wars.

While she and her team were happy about the flourishing business, Mia could care less. She had spent the past couple weeks planning a huge Halloween benefit for the pre-med program. She had forced almost everyone from the racing world to support her cause, and Shorty and her team had been no exception. Normally, Shorty wouldn't have been excited for something so ridiculous, but for Mia she could suck it up for one night. Besides, she'd always enjoyed Halloween. What wasn't to enjoy about free candy and pulse pounding adrenaline rushes?

Shorty had tried to convince Leon to dress as Peter Pan but he venomously refused stating, "Real men don't wear tights."

She had replied simply, "Robin Hood was a real man and he wore tights."

He hadn't believed her but he'd asked anyway, "For real?"

"Would I lie to you?" she grinned. "Don't answer that."

Of course, she had no idea whether Robin Hood was a real man or not, but her Halloween, complete with Leon in tights, was realized. If real men wore tights then he would too - as Robin Hood and not some "punk kid who hangs around with fairies".

So, with a costume idea for Leon, she'd decided to accompany him as Maid Marian. When she'd gone costume shopping with Letty he'd tagged along and they'd spent more money than was required for any Halloween party. Shorty and Leon's costumes were as intricate as you could buy and Letty had stayed with the fairy tale theme as well, albeit a little more revealing. A sexy Latin Snow White was exactly what society needed and she had to admit that Letty looked fabulous.

Halloween fell on a chilly Saturday and the much anticipated party had finally come together. Mia assured them it would be a wonderful evening. The pre-med students had rented a chic bar and restaurant with gothic ceilings and velvet drapery covering the floor to ceiling windows. The atmosphere fit the event perfectly and when Shorty walked in with her team she was drawn aback. It wasn't what she'd been expecting at all but it was a pleasant surprise. Contrary to her thoughts of green witches hanging from the roof and bobbing for apple booths, she received a heavily romanticized Halloween.

Shorty excused herself from her team and wandered off to find the host of the evening. She knew how frantic Mia had been planning the event and she wanted to congratulate her. If Mia's heart hadn't been set on being a cardiothoracic surgeon she sure as hell would have made an amazing party planner.

When she spied Mia in her Swiffer mop costume she couldn't help but chuckle. At least Dom wouldn't have to worry about warning any men away from his baby sister at the party. The grey leotard with some sort of fluffy fabric glued to it would deter any man from making a move. "Hey girl, this is unreal. You really out did yourself."

"Shorty, you look fantastic," she said, gazing appreciatively at the costume she was wearing. "When I left Leon was still complaining about how itchy his balls were in the tights."

Shorty laughed and picked up her long red satin floor length skirts and curtseyed demurely. The fabric slid through her fingers as she released it and she wiggled her hand out of the overly long sleeves to touch the painted bunches on Mia's costume. "What are those?"

"Cotton balls," she grinned and reached for Shorty's hand. "Shall we go get a drink?"

"I'm safety tonight, but it's only nine o'clock. I guess I'll have one though," Shorty answered, letting Mia tug her to the fully stocked bar.

"When the boys and Letty getting here?"

"Leon said they'd be here around tenish," she answered, as Mia handed her a beer. "I don't think they're too thrilled though. Missing the races? You must have them wrapped around your finger."

"Me? Yeah right, how'd you get Leon into tights?" Mia laughed.

Shorty shook her head and tried to think of an explanation. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd managed it but she was sure glad she had. She shrugged like it had been her idea all along and answered conspiratorially behind a hand, "Reverse psychology."

Mia was overly eager for Shorty to meet all of her school friends. She introduced her with fervour, overjoyed because the academic world and racing world rarely crossed paths. She accepted hands in greeting and made small talk, finding that although these people were incredibly smart they were also extremely interested in the world Mia spent her free time in. They showed her that their worlds could collide without negative outcomes. And it was nice to see that Mia had something more lucrative and worthwhile to fall back on when she outgrew the racing world. Unlike Shorty, whose whole world revolved around racing and the lifestyle, Mia was bound to make something of herself. She'd never be stuck in a persona beneath her. Not that Shorty thought it was a bad lifestyle, but she knew Mia needed more to survive. Cars and partying would never satisfy her.

Shorty was playing beer pong with Mia against a team of schoolmates when she spied her Robin Hood strolling in the door next to Jesse. They looked comical beside each other, Leon clad in his period garb and Jesse's short hair blown out with a white lab coat and pocket protector. The mad scientist was more a reality than a costume but she had to give him props for pulling it off. He'd had his face painted sickly white with dark under eye patches and a plastic knife strapped to his leg.

She laughed and nudged Mia as the rest of the DT team walked through the low arch into the party. The partygoers seemed to freeze in awe as they caught sight of the beautiful team. It was nothing new to see the general public pause and lose themselves in staring, but she never would have thought so many educated folk could be brought to a standstill by something so cosmetic. When the moment passed and people returned to their previous activities she could still see eyes following the crew. More than a few of those eyes belonged strikingly gorgeous females waltzing around in low cut tops. She knew if she'd been a man, or even bi-curious she'd be fascinated, but as a female with only a medium to small cup size she felt just a little threatened as she watched girls approaching her men. Not that she could do anything about it in one case, Vince didn't belong to her, but for all intensive purposes Leon did.

She frowned as Leon chatted politely with some of the more friendly females. She raised her arm and whipped her ping pong ball into the single cup left on the opposing side, called the game and stalked to Leon's side. Shorty knew she had no reason to be jealous but as a hot headed female sometimes she found it hard just to let it pass. She was almost ready to accept his friendliness when a blonde in a Bo Peep costume rubbed her breasts along his arm seductively.

Shorty huffed in annoyance but tapped the woman on the shoulder gently. These were Mia's people after all and she knew she had to maintain a civil attitude. When Bo Peep turned to her she smiled sweetly, "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Shorty. I just wanted to say thanks for keeping my mans arm warm, he looked a bit cold." She slipped her hand into a shocked Leon's and tugged him away to the bar.

"What was that?"

"If I wanted to see nipples on your arm I'd pay to have them tattooed there," she joked. "You're too friendly for your own good, baby. Some girls are looking to trap you, too many drinks and you lose me and end up as her baby daddy."

"I would never cheat on you," he answered honestly, as he placed a gentle kiss below her earlobe.

"I know that, but Rohypnol doesn't."

He laughed obnoxiously at the ludicrous idea of a man being slipped the date rape drug and tickled her sides until she cracked a smile despite her effort to remain straight faced. He turned her back to him and pulled him against his chest, hugging her tightly from behind. Burrowing his face into her curls and swaying in time with the rhythm he whispered assurances in her ear.

She knew she didn't have to interrupt every conversation he had with another female, but that didn't mean she didn't feel uncomfortable leaving him to it. Why couldn't he just talk to Letty and Mia instead of all the gorgeous girls that practically threw themselves at him? She knew he'd never cheat on her, and although he hadn't professed his undying devotion for her, she thought he might have some pretty deep feelings for her.

"Baby, you're enough woman for me."

"Did you just call me fat?" she scoffed playfully, as she pulled out of his arms and led the way to the large table where most of their two crews were sitting.

"Women," he grunted, clapping Vince on the back and sitting in the empty seat beside him.

"She's like Barbie on steroids. Up, down, up, down, that girl is seriously psycho," Vince said and brought his beer to his lips.

Shorty didn't answer but glared dangerously at the man she knew was right. Females were always a little hard for men to handle but she knew she and Letty were a little more difficult than others. While most girlfriends were worried about keeping their men out of another woman's pants, they had to worry about keeping other woman out of their men's pants. As attentive as Leon was, she couldn't blame him for ever thinking of straying. She was as psycho as Vince said, and much too overprotective for her own liking. "I'm not Barbie. You asshole."

"You're right about that, Lil' Coyote. Barbie's mouth is sweet like honey, not foul like a sewage drain."

"Fuck you, sweetheart," Shorty chuckled.

"I'd love to," Vince beamed at her, receiving a rough punch from Leon.

The party was the most extravagant thing she'd ever attended. She hadn't been at Hector's high school graduation and she hadn't made it to her own. Her parties mainly consisted of loud music, drugs and booze. So with such an amazing venue and a brilliant DJ she spent the evening dancing with Letty, Jesse, and Mia while the other men played nice with the academics.

Mia was the first to retreat from the dance floor that evening, but Shorty stuck it out for another hour before she followed Letty and Jesse back to their table. Her team had long since split to change before the races and a couple studious looking gentlemen had filled their seats. When she reached the table she was astounded to hear the men arguing intensely over who the better man was. She would have expected to hear them comparing Dom to one of the student doctors. But to hear such a riveting argument over Mr. T verses Chuck Norris was hilarious. She whole heartedly agreed with the DT team that Chuck Norris was the be-all and end-all while Mr. T was a washed up D-list celebrity, therefore unworthy of comparison.

She slid onto Vince's lap and placed her elbows on the table, leaning her chin into her hands. The argument was getting heated when she cleared her throat obnoxiously and interjected into the conversation. "You know, leading hand sanitizers claim they can kill 99.9 percent of germs. Chuck Norris can kill 100 percent of whatever the fuck he wants."

"Oh, nice one, babe," Leon grinned, high fiving her.

"Yeah well, Mr. T destroyed the periodic table, saying Mr. T only recognizes the element of surprise," answered a dark skinned man with shocking blue eyes.

Her grin broadened as Vince leaned around her and spoke before she could respond, "Chuck Norris doesn't pop his collar, his shirts just get erections when they touch his body."

"Mr. T took Mother Nature from behind. We refer to that as the Big Bang," responded the same dark skinned man.

"Liam, do you really have to stoop as low as these fools?" Mia asked him. "They won't give up. They're like herpes, you think you're rid of them, but then another outbreak pops up."

"Chuck Norris invented black. In fact, he invented the entire spectrum of visible light. Except pink. Tom Cruise invented pink," Shorty cut in loudly; glaring at Mia, "Let him fight his own battles, Mia. He's a big boy."

"Mr. T is so scary that his hair is actually afraid to grow. The only reason he has a Mohawk is because it's in his blind spot," Liam answered just as loudly.

Shorty giggled at that comment against her will but quieted herself when Leon snorted, "Chuck Norris doesn't hunt because the word hunt implies the possibility of failure. Chuck Norris goes killing."

The man known as Liam cracked a smile but continued on with his argument, "Mr. T never takes showers. Instead, whenever he's dirty, he points to himself and shouts, CLEAN!"

She realized the argument over who was better had taken a ridiculous turn for the worse but she couldn't seem to help herself from hoping it continued. Only at a swanky Halloween party, amid doctors and street racers could such an asinine conversation take place. Everyone except Mia seemed to be enjoying the bickering, and as Leon stood and pulled Shorty off Vince's lap, she could see her coming around. "Let's go home, babe," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head and swopped down to kiss Vince on the cheek before grabbing her keys and cell off the table. "We're out guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said as she followed Leon. Just before she was out of earshot she turned and added, "Jack was nimble, Jack was quick, but Jack still couldn't dodge Chuck Norris' roundhouse kick." Leon snickered but grabbed her around the waist ushering her out the doors and into the cool air. "Hey! I was just getting started!"

"I know, baby. It wasn't a fair fight though; everyone knows Chuck Norris beats Mr. T. By dragging you out that kid might just leave with his dignity," he said as she unlocked her doors.

They slid into the car and Shorty cranked the heat until her fingers were warm and she could grip the steering wheel properly. "You know, Chuck Norris would have eaten his dignity and raped his imagination."

Leon groaned in response and turned the music up to drown her out. She grinned at him but didn't bother to turn down the volume. She was able to go all night but she could see that the week before had taken its toll on Leon and he looked exhausted. Shorty applied more pressure to the gas pedal and sped the rest of the way to the Toretto household. She slid to a stop against the curb and pulled her keys from the ignition, exiting the car just after Leon.

They stumbled their way through the dark living room and kitchen towards the basement stairs. Descending into the darkness below she followed the rustle of clothing in the direction she had taken many times. Leon flicked the bedroom light on and pulled his costume off. She wasn't taken aback by his nudity but found it sexy as hell that he was comfortable enough with her to walk around without a stitch of clothing on. She struggled with the zipper on the back of the dress while he searched through his drawers for something to wear to bed. He pulled on baggy shorts and placed shorts and a wife beater on the bed for her. He grinned at her as she tilted to the side and hopped on one foot reaching behind her to grab the zipper. She frowned at him as he point to the floor in front of him, "Come here you big baby."

"Shut up," she answered, as he unzipped the dress for her. She let it fall to the ground and stepped from it naked, quickly pulling on the clothes he had left for her.

"You were naked under there? This whole time? And you didn't tell me?" he asked her, as she climbed into bed.

"Of course, did you think they had underwire bras back then?"

He climbed in beside her and crawled to her side, leaning on an elbow and looking down at her. "And the underwear?"

"Please, unless it's cotton, I'm not sitting in it for hours," she replied as she sat up enough to capture his lips. She deepened the kiss until she felt Leon collapse against her, letting her bear his entire weight. She grinned up at him when he pulled her shirt over her head she growled, "You know, Chuck Norris doesn't get laid. Laid get's Chuck."

He rolled his eyes at her and tugged her shorts off, throwing them across the room, followed by his own. "Can we stop talking about Chuck Norris and start talking about you and me," he whispered as he bit down on her collarbone. He raked his teeth across her skin roughly and she shivered at the friction. "Like how do you think Maid Marian and Robin Hood spent their cold evenings?"

"Probably hiding from Chuck Norris. That's a silly question, babe," she answered smoothly, as he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"You just always have to have the last word," he chuckled.

"Always," she whispered as she wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled his hips closer to her own. She could feel Leon holding back his pent up energy and she had to give him credit. He'd never once harassed her about having sex; he patiently waited for some sort of sign. Maybe he'd waited too long, because as she shimmed underneath him he stayed as still as a statue.

She wrapped her other leg around his waist and kissed him passionately, locking her arms around his neck. "You sure, baby?" he whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Oh yeah," she breathed.

Her short answer was all the encouragement he needed. He descended on her with a fiery passion she never realized he harboured. He made her feel things she'd never felt before and she was thankful she'd decided to return to L.A. If she hadn't, she'd never have fallen in love with Leon. He was the one thing she prayed she'd never screw up. He was too good, too kind, too perfect, and she loved him for all of that and more.

When he collapsed beside her and laid his head against her sweaty chest she curled her fingers in his hair. His rapid breathing mingled with hers and they created enough sound to expose themselves to roommates, had they been home. As her heart rate slowed she scratched his scalp and let the silence descend around them until he broke it, "That," he paused, "That was unreal."

"I know, Chuck Norris inspires me," she agreed. She could feel Leon smile into her belly before he climbed up towards the head of the bed and leaned over her.

"You're such a smart ass," he laughed as he pressed a kiss into her forehead. He rolled out of bed and crossed to the light switch, throwing them into darkness.

"Baby, we've been over that already. Hey, did you know that Chuck Norris sleeps with a night light? Not because Chuck Norris is afraid of the dark, but because the dark is afraid of Chuck Norris."

He groaned loudly as he crawled back into bed, dragging her against his side and wrapping an arm protectively over her belly. "Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She froze the minute the words reached her ears. It wasn't that she didn't know how he felt, she did, and he'd made it obvious enough. Everyone knew he loved her, but saying it out loud made it real, made it special, made it something precious. She grinned into the darkness and turned her head towards his, "I love you too."

"Good, now I can tell you, enough with the Chuck Norrisism's. Go to sleep," he said and pressed a kiss to her lips before snuggling against her comfortably.

She released a loud sigh but wrapped her leg around his and sank into his body heat, "Ok, but Chuck Norris doesn't sleep. He waits."

"Baby?" he whispered into her hair. "Please shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huge thanks to Zoe, Love Ink, Holliday Girl, Ashes2Dust18, and Violet201 for the reviews. I truly appreciate it! Shout out's to gabriellarourke96 and Angel1103 for the alerts.**

**This is by far my favourite chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it! Cheers!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"Baby?" he whispered into her hair. "Please shut up."_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

As the holidays approached Shorty spent most of her time trying to find the perfect gifts for her loved ones. She didn't have many to buy but she wanted them to count. Her brother, Leon, and Vince were a given, but she wasn't going to splurge on everyone. She ordered a custom made guitar strap for one of Vince's guitars, but without a doubt she knew he'd choose the new brown Fender he'd just purchased. The thick strap was banded to the softest suede she had ever felt and she'd already spent hours rubbing it against her cheek. When it had arrived she contemplated taking up guitar just so she could keep the shoulder strap. The brilliant blues, greens, and reds on the front were woven into a cream background perfectly. She'd expected his gift to be incredibly difficult to find but she'd found it after only an hour of searching. And even though it was such a simple gift she knew he'd love it.

She still hadn't finished, or really even started, shopping for the rest of the Toretto crew. However, she had completed shopping for her own team. They had been wrapped and deposited under the large tree before it was even decorated. Now, their living room was alive with twinkling lights; and the rich smell of fresh Douglas fir tickled her nose every time she stepped in the room. The smell was almost like exotic spice and it triggered precious memories of her Christmas' past.

Although she enjoyed buying gifts for friends and family she had a keen distaste for receiving them in return. Accepting gifts had never been her strong point. Besides a new pair of ray bans she'd spied at the mall, there was nothing else she neither needed nor wanted. A lot of the things acquired during the holidays were useless crap she never used, like the teakettle Beto had sent her last year. It hadn't been used, or even taken out of the box. She'd lived in New York for God's sake, and if she wanted a cup of tea she'd walk the thirty four steps in any direction to a Starbucks and order one.

But her uneasy feeling of accepting gifts didn't stop her desire to shop for the remaining gifts she needed to purchase. When Letty had called and demanded she go shopping with Mia and her; she'd agreed and they'd spent hours scouring the malls. With that all day spree she finally completed her shopping list and retired to her bedroom to wrap everything before holiday laziness set in.

However, the excitement of the season was catching despite her best attempts at bah humbugging. Leon and Vince were like kids in a candy store, constantly peeking at their packages under their tree. In her best effort to trick the men into thinking she'd bought them something she hadn't, she devised a fail proof plan. She'd bought two larger boxes and placed two bricks in each, followed by their presents and wrapped everything. With only a couple days to go their guesses were becoming much more extravagant, because as both decided, the heavier the box the better the present.

When the garage finally shut down the day before Christmas Eve, Shorty was ecstatic to begin her ten day vacation. She had no plans for the work hiatus except to drink and eat far to much. The holidays for her were a time to gain a few extra pounds to make it through the winter. Not that she needed the extra weight to stay warm this year, California could get frigid but it was nothing compared to the weather of New York.

"What you doing tonight?" Pedro asked her as she walked to her car after quitting time.

"I don't know, probably nothing worth mentioning. Go see my boys for a bit, maybe find out what the plan is for Christmas. Do you think I should ask Leon to family dinner?" she asked, her voice betraying her uneasiness.

She wanted him to come to family dinner. She did. But he wasn't family, and she was unsure if it would be inappropriate. Hector had never brought a woman to Christmas in New York; in fact, none of her team had ever brought someone to such an important night. And how could she have Leon without Vince, who she already considered family. Would he be upset if she didn't invite him? And would Leon be upset if she did?

He shrugged at her question but answered anyways, "That's up to you. I don't care if he's there and I doubt the boys will either."

"Yeah, but," she faltered as she leaned against her cold car. "I don't know, you know? Isn't him being there kind of like saying "we're together"?"

"I hate to break it to you, Shorty, but you are together."

"No, I know that. But I mean like, _really_ together. Like meet the family together," she gasped nervously. "Don't you think it's a little quick to meet the family? I mean, we've only been together for a little over seven months."

"You do realize we've all known Leon for years, right?" he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't explain her way out of it. She knew what she meant but she found it difficult to find the correct words to make him understand. She knew they had known Leon for years, but they knew him in the racing world. Bringing him to family dinner with his team was easy, bringing him to family dinner by himself was much more meaningful. Maybe she was scared that meaning would make him uncomfortable. Even the thought of discussing plans with him made her uncomfortable, and like a coward she knew she'd let him broach the subject. He was so much better at taking things seriously.

"You're about as useful as a tea kettle," she snarled, as she slid into her car and took off before he could reply.

Shorty drove straight to the Toretto's house and pulled in behind Vince's maxima. She was a little surprised the entire team was home already. Dominic had chosen to close the garage and cafe early but she'd expected them to unwind at a pub before venturing back to the fort. Leon was supposed to meet her but she hadn't expected anyone else to be around. She had to grin as she made her way to the screen door; the team was such a bunch of homebodies.

The door creaked as she pushed into the house and found the team in their usual positions surrounding the television. She smiled at the lounging racers and sat on the floor beside Vince, between Leon's knees. It was comforting to know that some thing's never changed.

"Hey gorgeous," Leon said, pressing a kiss into her hair.

She felt Leon's hands snake onto her shoulders and light pressure as her pressed his thumbs into her flesh. The prospect of asking Leon to dinner had become a little more stressful than it should have been. However, his hands working her muscles helped relieve some of the tension she'd been holding for the past few days. Once he had massaged the last knot from her shoulders she relaxed against the couch until Mia returned home from her last final of the semester.

When Mia walked in the door she looked exhausted but she held up three boxes of pizza and smiled gratefully at the hollers from her family. Even when she was at the end of her rope she still thought of feeding her team, knowing if she didn't they'd likely starve. Shorty stood and grabbed the pizza from her and led the way to the kitchen so she could set the table.

"Thanks girl. You know you shouldn't be the one doing that. One of them should get off their lazy asses for once," she grinned, and pulled beer and wine from the fridge.

Shorty nodded at the wine bottle, "Rough exam?"

"Huh?" she asked and glanced at the bottle. "Oh, yeah. It was one of the hardest exams I've ever taken. I mean, I know I passed but I just really wanted an A+ in that class too."

Shorty pulled the plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. Returning to the cupboard she pulled herself onto the counter and reached to the back of the cabinet to fish out two wine glasses. Turning and sitting on the counter she held the glasses out to Mia, "I'll join you, as a celebration to the A+ we both know you'll get. Don't short change yourself."

Mia smiled in response and filled the glasses while the boys wandered in and sat at the table.

"You never drink wine."

"That's cause it tastes like monkey piss, but I'll make an exception for you. Don't say I never did anything for you though," she answered, hopping off the counter.

She took the empty place beside Jesse and patiently waited for him to reach in to grab the first slice of pizza. It was a ritual that she had grown accustomed to in the months she'd spent at the household. Jesse, as the most impatient of the housemates, must have just given up trying to fight any longer because with a sigh he reached forward and snagged a slice. He didn't need Dom to say anything but instantly mumbled and stuttered his way through grace before taking a big bite of the steaming pizza.

Following suit Shorty grabbed a couple slices and ate in silence as the loud banter filled the small kitchen. She was content to just sip her wine and eat in silence, but at Dom's table everyone was expected to take part in the conversation. "So, Shorty, you coming to midnight mass with us tomorrow?" he asked her.

Her face stayed impassive even though she was cringing inside. She hated churches, they always left her chilled to the bone and slightly paranoid. She hadn't stepped in one since her first communion when she was seven years old. Although her parents had been quite religious they'd never forced Hector or her to attended church, though the communion ceremony was something they couldn't escape.

She really didn't want to go but she knew it was a family thing and for Dom to invite her was a big deal. Bigger than big, it was monumental. If she ever stepped across the line now she'd be relegated to outsider and she didn't know if she could handle that situation. "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it," she answered. She caught Letty's eye and grinned when she received a conspiratorial wink.

"Good, I know you'll dress appropriately. After all, it's Christ's birthday," he added around a mouthful of pizza.

"Don't worry, I'll leave my leather and fishnet stockings at home," Shorty grinned. She wouldn't have expected anything less of Dom. She may have been a grease monkey but she knew when to act like a lady and pay her respects. And pissing Dom off was not on her list of fun things to do during the holidays.

"I'm serious Shorty. So far you haven't fucked it up but don't think I ain't watching you. You ever pull shit like you did in Vegas again and you're out," he countered seriously.

Normally she would have added another sarcastic comment but she held her tongue in check. He was right of course; she had made a mess out of that vacation. "Ok, Dom. I'll be good. I swear it."

He nodded at her and continued eating with the team. She would never have figured any of them for being excited to go to Church, but that was the feeling ricocheting around the small kitchen. She had to admit they really were an interesting team to be around. They drank, smoked, swore, and fornicated like bunnies but still found time to participate in a Toretto family tradition.

They finished dinner amid discussion of Christmas morning and once Mia had cleared the table, Shorty knew she could escape the inevitable no longer. Taking Leon by the hand she pulled him towards the basement amongst catcalls and laughter. She was bound and determined to get it over with as quickly as possible. And perhaps do it without awkward pauses and fake throat clears.

When they settled on his bed she drew her knees up to her chin and looped her arms around herself protectively. She hadn't meant to appear small and fragile but she knew that must be how Leon's saw her now. "Lee, I know we've only been together a few months. And you can totally say no. I mean, I'll understand if you do. It's not a big deal anyways."

"Would you spit it out?" he asked impatiently.

"Do you want to come to Christmas dinner at my house? With my family? I get if you don't want to. I mean we celebrate it totally different. I mean, Beto will cook a turkey if you want one, but we eat tamales, bacalao a la vizcaina, and spicy hot chocolate. And we beat the crap out of a piñata and even though we're not supposed to open presents until the sixth we usually can't help ourselves. Mexican tradition says a lot of things, but we really only follow the food. Have you ever had a tamale? Beto learned from my Mami and she made the best tamales," she stopped, taking a deep breath. She had rambled her way through her speech and had she not needed air badly she would have undoubtedly continued.

He stared at her impassively but cracked a small smile when she halted. His hand reached out and he pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "Of course I'll come to dinner. Why are you so worked up? Do you really want me to come or are you just asking to be nice?"

A sigh of relief blew through her parted lips before she collected her thoughts, "No, I want you to come. But I didn't know if it would be too soon. You know? Besides, I've never brought a guy home."

"Shorty, you need to stop thinking about our relationship. Just feel it. Stop trying to be that independent woman. I don't mind if you need me every once in a while. I want to be with you, wherever you are."

She smiled gratefully at him and untangled her limbs. Crawling onto his lap she held his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes. "Baby, you talk so sweet."

They settled onto the bed and spent the evening talking about her childhood in Mexico and the holiday traditions that she was used to lasting much longer than they did in America. It was the farthest they'd ever delved into her upbringing and she still hadn't managed to get a back story out of him. She knew it had to be interesting if he sidestepped her questions so often. Her knowledge of his life before L.A. ended with his mother teaching him martial arts and Jesse living down the street from him. She was content with what little she had to go on, knowing when he wanted to reveal his secrets he would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Special thanks to Ashes2Dust18, Liz, Violet201, XOXO, Rogue's Queen, Holliday Girl, and bizchelc for the _kick ass_ reviews. You guys really made my weekend! _Liz_: I'm pumped you're enjoying the story and I will try and include a little more of Dom and Letty as I go along. _XOXO_: That's a good idea! I will look into what I have written already to see if I can squeeze it in! Shout out's to Erika Raedene, deziprincess88, lalahawaii, and buzzybee43 for the favorites and alerts.**

**Happy Thursday. Cheers!**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_They settled onto the bed and spent the evening talking about her childhood in Mexico and the holiday traditions that she was used to lasting much longer than they did in America. It was the farthest they'd ever delved into her upbringing and she still hadn't managed to get a back story out of him. She knew it had to be interesting if he sidestepped her questions so often. Her knowledge of his life before L.A. ended with his mother teaching him martial arts and Jesse living down the street from him. She was content with what little she had to go on, knowing when he wanted to reveal his secrets he would._

**Chapter ****Twenty Eight**

When she awoke the next morning she dressed quickly and crept from Leon's room silently. She could have stayed in his arms snoozing for a few more hours but she had promised Beto she would help him prep their dinner for the next evening. It was a task that normally she wouldn't have agreed to and she still questioned her agreement. Not that it was daunting; she'd helped her mother prepare the masa for tamales many times before. But she knew she'd been neglecting her team and spending time with them individually reassured them that she wasn't forgetting them.

It didn't take long for the rest of her team to join in, laughing and tossing corn flour at each other. With the playfulness displayed she realized just how lucky she was. Family had always been important to her, but without her parents around, this was something different. Like a hive that thrived only if all its counterparts were present. With Leon added to the mix for dinner it would almost be complete. The only thing missing was Vince, but despite wanting him in attendance she wanted to experience something that was vaguely for just her and Leon.

Shorty spent the next few hours playing video games with her team before retreating to her room for a well deserved nap. When she awoke the sun had long since set and she stumbled from the bed to the shower to prepare for midnight mass. Making herself presentable meant she couldn't just throw on a pair of jeans and tie her hair into her usual unruly bun. She had to make careful considerations on her outfit and for once she didn't mind.

She dried her hair with a round brush taking extra care to tame frizzy flyaways, and applied a coat of mascara to brighten her eyes. Rummaging through her closet she finally settled on a knee length A-line skirt she'd had no idea she owned and paired it with a simple ruffled tank top. She slid into black flats and looked at herself in the mirror. Disappointment streaked across her face as she caught sight of herself but she knew she looked appropriate enough to attend Church. And afterwards she could even help shelve books at the library without having to stop home and change.

When the time came for her to head to the Toretto's she pulled on a red pea coat and shouldered a small purse. As ridiculous as she felt she wasn't about to let her insecurities ruin her night. Sure, Church wasn't as exciting as a ten second race but the prospect of finally being accepted by Dom was thrilling. If she could prove she was worthy she knew Dom would have her back. And not just because his team wanted him to, but because he'd finally come to include her in his dysfunctional family.

She kissed her brother on the head before she left, promising him she'd be home bright and early to stuff the stockings with him. As she pulled in behind Vince's maxima again she saw the team had been busy in her absence. The house was decorated in blue and green bulbs that shimmered in the darkness. The lights inside were inviting as she crossed the threshold into the festive spirit of the house. "Right on time Lil' Coyote, Dom was just about to call you quits," Vince said, as she sat against his side, crossing her legs in a failed attempt to appear feminine.

Shorty uncrossed her legs and crossed them again trying to find a comfortable position, "You look handsome. Did you let Mia dress you?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually a fully functioning man," he growled, and threw and arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you still look nice," she smiled back at him.

He pulled her into his lap and nestled in her neck contentedly while they waited for the rest of the Toretto team to appear. His beard tickled her while he dozed and she couldn't help but feel just a little guilty about not inviting him to dinner the next evening. If anyone in the house was considered family it was definitely Vince.

"Your thoughts are burrowing into my head. What's up?" he grunted into the nape of her neck.

"Are you mad that I didn't invite you to my family dinner tomorrow?"

He raised his head and looked at her. She could see he was trying to work through his thoughts before he spoke, a rare consideration, even in their conversations. He was brutally honest with her and she with him. Truth had just been something they had fallen into immediately, not that anything less could work for them. Since the moment he'd felt her up, almost a year before, they'd had no secrets.

"Nah, I get why you didn't. It's the first big thing you and Leon will do to solidify your relationship. How could I be mad at you for that?"

She gaped at him in reverence, "When did you become so knowledgeable?"

"Like I said, I'm a fully functioning man. Besides, I know you better than anyone, even better than your own team."

"No way do you know me better than Hector," she challenged.

"I know the moon is your solace. Your lip crinkles up on the left side when you need to sneeze. You get this dazed look in your eyes whenever you see the Ocean. You have this weird breathless giggle that only appears when you're nervous. You sleep on the left side because your pops used to. You use sarcasm as a way to beat around the bush. And finally you love me," he finished smugly.

"You know what solace means? Wow, I didn't know they taught that in juvie."

"Case in point. Sarcasm, defense of the emotionally incompetent," he beamed at her before nuzzling back into her neck.

Shorty played with the handle on her purse and had to admit he was pretty good. And if she really did crinkle her lip she needed to quit that habit quick. How disgustingly cute that little involuntary movement must have been for him to notice it. But she had to admit she was glad someone understood her so completely. Try as she might she couldn't hide from people, least of all him.

She was scratching his arm absently and staring out into the darkness outside when Leon and the rest of the crew appeared. They all looked as handsome as Vince and she felt honoured to attended Church with this ragtag family. Shorty stood, pulling Vince to his feet and shouldering back into her pea coat. She crossed the living room to Leon and rolled onto her toes to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"That's not a hello," he growled, pulling her roughly against his chest. She laughed softly as he dipped her to the side and claimed her lips as his own. She loved when he acted suave and she had no trouble admitting he was an expert kisser.

"Get a room," Vince coughed into his hand.

Shorty broke the kiss and flashed a brilliant smile at Vince just as Leon asked, "Jealous?" His voice was a little rougher than usual and Shorty smacked his shoulder impatiently.

"Oh, don't be a baby. I love you too," she said as Leon set her back on her feet. "Come on, I'll ride with you."

She wished Vince would find someone to love so she could tease him incessantly. However, he seemed bound and determined to remain single forever, never settling down with a mate and starting a pack of his own. The Coyote in him was unwilling to share the burden of life.

"Yeah, ok," Vince shrugged, and followed Mia out into the night.

Shorty slid into the passenger seat and waved to Leon and Jesse as they slid into the Skyline in front of them. The drive to the Church was short enough that they could have walked it in a few minutes but as devout racers they never passed up a chance to get behind the wheel. The Church was alight and the large doors were open and inviting. The light from inside spilt out onto the stairs and she climbed them quietly behind the team.

She was rushed into a pew and sandwiched between Leon and Vince. Their body heat combined warmed her chilled bones and she whispered quietly with the men until the priest began the procession down the aisle. Silence descended over the hall and she quickly remembered why she hadn't attended mass in years. She followed along with the others and stood when they stood but within minutes she was yawning into her hand and struggling to keep her eyes open. Even after the nap she'd had she was still finding it difficult to keep herself upright.

Despite her best effort to prove to Dominic she was ready to be part of the team she was quickly losing the battle with her eyelids. Slowly and surely they slid shut and her head fell on Vince's shoulder. She could feel him shift against her to provide a more stable resting place and she smiled inwardly. Instinctively finding Leon's hand she had to cherish the men she had been blessed with. She was truly the luckiest woman alive.

Two fingers dragging her eyelids open roughly woke Shorty from her slumber. Blinking against the pressure, she was met by Dom's somewhat clouded features. Even half asleep she could read the disappointment in his face. "Nap times over, Princess. Get up," he commanded softly.

She blinked again and looked around for the support of his team but found herself alone with him. She felt her eyes widen in panic and she stood quickly. "Where's the guys?"

"They went home. You ride with me," he answered gruffly, and spun on his heel.

She was forced to half jog and half walk to match his pace but followed him to his vehicle none the less. She'd have to be crazy to get in a confined space with an angry Dominic Toretto but when he held the passenger door open for her she fell in instantly. Surely Leon and Vince wouldn't leave her with him if he was really upset.

He slid into the driver's seat and brought the car to life. Turning on the heaters he reversed swiftly from his spot and merged onto the nearly deserted street. His sense of direction was a little sloppy but she chose to keep her mouth shut. Dominic Toretto always knew where he was going.

"Look, Dom, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should have tried harder."

"Do you know why Church is important to me?"

"The free wine and bread?" she answered without thinking. Instantly she regretted saying it and tried to cover her nervousness with an awkward giggle. If Vince was sitting beside her she knew he'd have a smug grin on his handsome face. Hadn't he just told her she used sarcasm to avoid things head on and she giggled when nervous? She hated when he was right.

"No, Shorty. It's important because it's something my dad wanted for his family. It's tradition. He wanted us to have faith someone was always there. That someone would be there even if we couldn't see them. I do it because I have to. I do it because it brings my community together. I do it because I believe."

"I'm really sorry Dom. I fucked up. It's not an excuse; I just don't do well in Churches."

He gazed at her with unreadable eyes and she understood why people were so frightened of him. He could do considerable damage if provoked. "You didn't have to come. I've invited Hector and the boys before but they've never come."

"Maybe I should have had the good sense to stay home. It's just, well, it was the first time you've really included me."

"We always include you, you're Leon's girl."

Shorty shrugged but tried to explain anyways, "I mean including me like family. Not just because I'm Leon's girl or V's best friend. It's more - I don't know."

She hissed in frustration; she'd spent the last two days at a loss for words. Apparently the Toretto team left her completely tongue tied during the holidays. She wanted to articulate herself well like any grown adult and she was utterly useless.

"They think of you as family," Dom answered, as he pulled off the scenic route he had taken and into the Echo Park community.

"I know they do. I'm talking about you. You're the only one I have left to win over. I thought by now my charming personality and my adorable beestings would have sealed the deal," Shorty said, shooting a look across at Dom.

"The last person I let in turned out to be a cop. I'm a lot more careful now, but you're doing right by Leon and that's worth something to me. Keep working at it."

Shorty sighed softly in agreement. She knew that was the best she would get, even though it wasn't much to go on. He could tell her to keep working on it forever and she'd have no choice but to follow orders. And she would, because she cared about all of them, including Dom, and there was no way she was every going to wreck that.

They fell into silence until they arrived back at the Toretto household. The home was quiet and dark and she wondered whether she should bother going in to say goodnight. The occupants were most likely already fast asleep, dreaming of Christmas dinner and presents. But she couldn't leave without a quick goodnight so she followed Dom up the stairs and into the house. He nodded at her before he climbed the stairs and quietly shut the door behind him.

She crossed to the basement door and slowly made her way down the stairs into the television room. The door to both Leon and Jesse's doors were sealed shut but Vince's door was slightly ajar and she could hear soft music coming from his stereo. She pushed his door open gently and blinked into the darkness trying to make out his form. "Dom give you shit?"

A small grin graced her face as she laid beside him on the bed, "You know it. Told me to keep working to earn his trust."

"That doesn't sound that bad," he mused before rolling onto his side and throwing an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, do you think I could buy his trust? Think ten bucks should cover it?"

"I'd say closer to twenty."

"Whoa V! Easy. I'm not made of money," she laughed. "I'm crashing here, ok?"

"It's always ok Lil' Coyote," he yawned into her ear.

He turned the music off and shoved the small remote under her pillow. She removed her coat and shuffled under the blankets with him until she was close enough to steal his body heat. He was like a furnace and the cold winter air always left her chilled. Growing up in a tropical climate had really ruined her for the rest of the world.

The sounds of stampeding feet on the basement stairs woke her the next morning and she sat up instantly. Checking the clock on the bedside table she breathed a sigh of relief. It was only half past eight and her crew usually spent Christmas morning snoozing until eleven. She still had plenty of time to watch her friends open their gifts and make it home in time to stuff stockings with Hector. She shoved Vince roughly to get him moving and followed him upstairs to the living room where the rest of the team had converged.

Leon looked a little surprised to see her and she felt a little guilty having slept in Vince's bed without telling him she was staying the night. She cast an apologetic smile in his direction and he winked at her in response. If there was one thing she loved about him it was his carefree attitude. She knew he didn't really want her sleeping in Vince's bed but he knew nothing would ever happen. Again she was reminded how lucky she was to have such a great man in her life. One who didn't hold her friendship with Vince over her head.

Shorty collapsed on the couch beside Leon and snuggled into a blanket that was resting over the back. Jesse was already knee deep in wrapping paper and digging under the tree to hand out the other gifts. He placed a small group in front of her and she held back the immediate groan that blossomed in her throat. She had been hoping for a card and nothing else.

She opened the gifts along with everyone else but kept her eye on Leon. She was eager to see if he liked the present she'd bought for him. He had definitely been the most difficult to buy for. When he finally reached the huge box she had wrapped she grinned as he lugged it towards himself. He tore the paper off and pulled the box open expecting a huge surprise. As realization hit him he met her eyes with an amused look and lifted the bricks from the box. "Was I a bad boy?" he asked, winking sarcastically.

She nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed the smaller box from inside and sat on his heels to open it. When he pulled open the lid she saw the astonishment cross his face. He fell onto his bum and gaped at the small booklet he held in his hand. "No fucking way!" Jesse shouted as he snatched the booklet and flipped through it quickly. "You have to take me!" he added, as Leon snatched his gift back.

Leon beamed up at her and held the booklet above his head triumphantly. "You're the best, Shorty!" he cried, as he jumped up and pulled her off the couch in a bone crushing hug. He dropped her back to her feet and slid the Lakers season tickets under his nose, smelling the beauty of what he had just gained.

"I wouldn't take it quite that far, they're not that good of seats."

"Who cares if they aren't court side? They're season tickets. To the Lakers."

"What?" Vince squealed, as he scrambled from his seat and tugged the tickets out of Leon's hands. He flipped through them incredulously and repeated Jesse's previous statement, "No fucking way!"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up. I mean, yeah, if it was for the Knicks I could see where you're coming from. But it's the Lakers. They suck."

"Blasphemer!" Leon cried, as he reclaimed his tickets from Vince.

Shorty laughed as the three men fawned over the tickets and she sank back on the couch pulling a gift towards her. It was small and square and wrapped in shimmering gold paper with yards of scotch tape wound around it. She smirked at Vince's sheepish look when she held the gift aloft, only one person could be impatient enough to wrap a gift like that. She struggled to find the beginning of the long strand of tape and begin unwinding it, taking the paper off with it. In her hand she held a tiny green velvet box. She brushed her fingers over the soft material, giddy with excitement despite her unease with gifts. She'd never been given something so delicate before, and she knew whatever was inside was much more magnificent. Cracking the box open she peered down at the gold chain with its matching gold charm. The number two sparkled back up at her and she fingered the jewellery cautiously.

"I can't accept this V."

"Yeah you can. I want you to have it."

Letty crawled onto the couch and whistled when she caught side of the necklace. She wanted to whistle with her, for the present was gorgeous, much more precious than she deserved given the number that dangled from the chain. "Yeah but two is your number."

"So? Look, it's like this, Dom is one and I'm two, but for me and you I'm one and you're two. You're my second."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. He seemed so sure of it; so sure that she was his second in command; so sure that the relationship they had could withstand anything like his and Dom's. After all they'd been through, after the buster trying to make a getaway with his best friend they had still maintained their unique friendship. They were confidants, co-workers, roommates, and brothers. Not even a failed heist attempt could change them.

"Sure am. Here, give it to me," he smiled, and reached for the box she held out to him.

He picked the necklace up off the crushed velvet and slung it around her neck with calm fingers. For someone with such thick and clumsy looking hands he locked the necklace into place and stepped back to admire his handiwork. She felt the charm settle in the hollow between her collarbones and she grinned at him. "Thanks V," she answered, and stood to kiss his scruffy cheek.

He nodded his head and went back to his spot on the floor where Leon and Jesse were still flipping through the Lakers tickets. Leon looked up at her and shook his head, "You two have the creepiest relationship."

"Do not," she barked, as she settled into her seat again to open her last gift. So maybe they did have a creepy relationship but they weren't hurting anyone so why change something that worked.

"You do too," Leon countered, as she tore the paper off a large box.

"Jealous much," she laughed, before falling silent as she opened the lid on the wooden box. Inside lay multiple sticks of magnificent soft pastels. Removing the first layer box she was met with the finest quality fixative and sheets of thick smooth drawing paper. The quality of the set was outstanding and she'd been meaning to stock up on pastels for quite some time. Instantly her fingers itched to cradle the precious sticks and draw and smudge her way into the heart of artists around the world. However, she replaced the pastels in the box and jumped up, throwing herself into Leon's outstretched arms. "You're so good to me, Lee!"

"I try," he whispered into her ear, as he firmly set her on her feet.

The rest of the presents were opened with much shouting and teasing. Vince loved his gift as much as she knew he would. She wasn't surprised when he disappeared immediately to find one of his three guitars to attach the shoulder strap too. She didn't follow him or lend her advice but knew without a doubt what he would pick. When he reappeared with his new strap attached to his gorgeous new Fender she clapped appreciatively. "Looking good, Papi," she called loudly.

Shorty spent another hour trying out video games with Jesse before she said her goodbyes to the team and Leon walked her to her car. She'd be home early enough that she might have to wake Hector up so they could finish putting the gifts under the tree. He'd learned the first year the team had moved in that you hide the presents or they end up open and in use well before the big reveal day.

"What time do you want me to head over?" Leon asked. He wound his muscular arms around her body and pulled her against him. "Did I tell you this librarian thing is really working for you? Can I be the naughty student?"

"Get your spank bank deposit now because I'm burning this outfit as soon as I get home," she replied smartly.

He rested his chin on her head and kept her against his chest. It was comforting being in his embrace, like anything could go wrong but as long as she stayed locked in his arms nothing could touch her. Nothing could ruin them. She held tight to the fabric covering his chest and wondered again how she'd scored someone as wonderful as him. Karma usually kicked her while she was down. It was only a matter of time before he found something wrong with her and sent her on her way.

"I'll be over around five. Do I need to bring anything?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "Nope, just yourself and wear an ugly Christmas sweater."

"Why?"

"It's tradition," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yes, would I lie to you?" she saw him frown down at her in answer to her question. "Don't answer that." He leaned down and kissed her softly before opening the car door for her. She watched him in her rear view mirror until he was out of sight, wondering if he would bail on dinner.

When she arrived home she walked into a quiet house and immediately went to the kitchen to start the coffee pot for the boys. She made her way upstairs and tiptoed into Hectors room where she found him curled around a body pillow with his mouth gaping open. He started suddenly when she leapt on the bed and continued jumping until he sat up wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. He rolled his eyes up at her and kicked her legs out from under her. She crashed to the bed and grinned at him, "Get up. It's time for stockings!"

"How was Church?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep but I imagine some found it thrilling," she answered as she crawled off the bed and tossed a pair of plaid pyjama pants to him. "I'm gonna go get some sweats on. I'll bring the presents up. Meet me at the tree."

She bounded down the stairs and disrobed quickly, pulling on some dirty sweats and a hoodie. Throwing open her closet she moved her hamper out of the way and slid the two garbage bags bulging with presents into the open. Hoisting each over a shoulder she scaled the stairs and placed them next to the tree where Hector was stuffing stockings. She flipped each bag and carefully organized them under the tree before standing back to admire her handiwork.

"Ready?" Hector asked when he placed the last stocking on the coffee table.

"Yup. You?"

"Let's do this," he answered and reached under the table. His hands reappeared one after the other, each holding an air horn.

"You take Beto and Marvin, I'll get Pedro and Miguel," she said, standing and extending her other hand to help Hector to his feet.

The siblings climbed the stairs silently, avoiding the tell tale creaks on certain stairs. Shorty continued down to the end of the hall and up the small staircase to the third floor where the lil' homies rooms were located. She stood in the middle of the hallway, pressing her ear against her shoulder roughly and plugging her other ear with a finger. She lifted the horn and held the button down until she heard swearing coming from each room. Satisfied that they were awake she descended the stairs and followed Hector back to the main room.

When the entire team arrived they dove into their presents with just as much excitement as the Toretto's had. It didn't take long before everything was open and the floor was littered with paper. She tossed a garbage bag at Pedro and he began shoving the used paper in haphazardly. "You ready, Shorty?" Beto called from the kitchen.

She stood from her seat and pushed the sleeves of her hoodie up to her elbows. "Yup," she answered, as she walked into the kitchen. The masa dough from the day before was already on the kitchen table and the insides were stewing in a huge pot on the stove. She sat down and began pressing out small handfuls into flat rounds. She knew they'd be at it for hours but she was content to help instead of cleaning the living room.

When Leon barged into her room shortly after five he brought with him the delicious smell of tamales and stew. She was still drying her hair but she could see the gleam in his eye as he glared at her in the mirror. She knew without him speaking why he was rattled but she finished drying her hair before she said, "Hey gorgeous, why the long face?"

"You told me everyone was wearing ugly sweaters," he cried as he pointed at the large wool sweater with a giant Santa Clause face stitched across the front.

"Actually I never told you they'd be wearing one."

"Yeah you did," he countered.

She grinned at him and shook her head, "No I didn't. I said it was tradition. A new one I just started."

"You sneak."

"Hey, I dressed like a librarian for you, the least you could do is dress like an awkward white boy for me," she laughed as she pulled him up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Her team was just sitting down and they snickered at the ridiculous sweater he was wearing. "Haven't you learned not to listen to a thing she says?" Pedro snorted.

The dinner was loud and obnoxious with Leon receiving his fair share of ridicule for his attire. He countered every jab and insult with one of his own and proved to her that he could handle being part of her family. It was nice to see him enjoying himself outside of the Toretto team, and she had to admit that he was like a chameleon. His color's changed to fit the surrounding environment and her house was no different. With the Toretto's he was so laid back and mellow, virtually impossible to anger, but with her team he seemed to absorb the Latin heat. By the end of dinner he'd established a spot in her family.

She was relieved that it had been a relatively easy transition for him. And although it was too soon to tell for sure, she was already content enough to have him in her life as her man, forever. Not that there was any way in hell she would ever tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Holliday Girl, Violet201, ILoveAnime89, and Idoneous for the _wonderful_ reviews! I really appreciate it and I love hearing what you think – whether good or bad! Shout out's to crysbit (also, thanks for the review on Pawn Pieces!), ILoveAnime89, and Idenous for the alerts and favorites. They mean a lot to me as well.**

**Now, for those still reading – real life has stepped in and I won't be writing for a while. I'm going to post everything I have written so far, so you'll get up to Ch. 37 which I'm trying to finish now. I know this will leave you hanging for a long while, and for that I'm sorry. I hope to return to writing soon.**

**So without further ado, here we go. Cheers!**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_She was relieved that it had been a relatively easy transition for him. And although it was too soon to tell for sure, she was already content enough to have him in her life as her man, forever. Not that there was any way in hell she would ever tell him that._

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

With Leon's official acceptance into her family, Hector slowly began to treat him more like a brother instead of a grease monkey who just wanted to get in his baby sisters pants. Although he was still somewhat protective it didn't revolve around her boyfriend as much anymore. He was a little uncomfortable when they spent the nights together and he much preferred when Vince crashed in her bed, but he didn't bitch and moan about it like he previously had.

January and February trickled by like the water of a defrosting river, slowly gurgling away until nicer weather brought with it renewed vigour. Life had finally settled down into a steady rhythm for her. The same kind of steadiness she would have rebuked a year ago she now appreciated and strived to maintain.

Her friendship with Vince was more or less the same and she kept her Thursdays free; strictly for her and Vince to hit a local pub. They'd spend hours drinking jugs, playing pool, and generally being a nuisance to the owners. She proudly wore the necklace she'd received from him and it never left her body. It was a piece of her now, just like Vince was. They were still inseparable and regardless of her relationship with Leon, they could still be found not far from the other. In fact, if Leon couldn't find her he usually followed the loud bickering or booming laughter and he'd locate her quite quickly.

Now that she had developed somewhat of a set schedule she didn't feel like she was neglecting anyone she loved. She saw the other members of the DT team every weekday at lunch and a couple nights a week when she spent the night at their fort. She loved spending time with them because their group dynamic was so much different than her own. It was interesting to see how Dom reigned supreme and she couldn't help but compare him with Hector. Sure, Hector had the last word but he had a much more laidback sense of leadership. If she and the boys disagreed with Hector they did what they wanted. However, she'd noticed that recently the DT team had started to speak up for themselves more and she saw the respect building in Dom's demeanour. He was a strong man and loved his team dearly but even he wanted to look up to somebody. He wanted to be as undecided and confused as his teammates could be. She knew he'd always have the last word, but she could see how much he approved of his team stepping up and deciding for themselves.

And her relationship with Leon felt as new as the first day they'd kissed. She'd expected the stereotypical honeymoon stage to have passed already but she still found herself trying to calm the stampede of nerves in her stomach every time she saw him. He surprised her every day and made her feel special, something she'd never felt with any other man she'd dated. She couldn't believe she had snagged him and kept him for as long as she had, because frankly, he was much too good for her. She'd always been selfish, nothing had changed in that regard, but Leon had finally opened up and told her about his past. His childhood had been riddled with a drug addicted father and a mother who couldn't afford to leave him. After everything he'd been through he deserved someone so much better than she would ever be, and yet, he stuck around.

Life had certainly thrown her a bone when she'd done nothing to deserve it. She was grateful for the way things had worked out and she hoped things would only get better. Shorty had finally learned to believe in happy endings. Of course, happy endings are usually impossible to come by and that's why she'd seen so much heartache around her. It seemed the harder people tried to hold on to that moment, the faster it slipped away.

As St. Patrick's Day approached she geared up with Vince and found outrageous costumes to celebrate the event. Not that either of them really had cause to celebrate, she a full blooded Latina and he a full blooded Italian were really just using it as an excuse to dress ridiculous and propose awful toasts.

Their plan was almost finalized when Shorty's temperature spiked through the roof and she developed a horrible flu over night. She'd been working hard lately, and although she was suffering from acute backaches and a six day stretch of insomnia, she'd pushed through the pain. However, coupled with a quickly developing sickness she had conceded defeat and taken a couple days off work. She'd always been prone to winter flu's, so much so her mother used to joke their family doctor knew her daughter better than his own. She knew a few days rest and some kick ass extra strength Advil's would fix her up good.

But after three days and no relief in sight she'd finally kicked the covers off and dragged her exhausted ass to the shower. Her demeanour had never been as pleasant as Mia's but she'd heard she'd become worse than Vince in only a few short days. Not that her boys could blame her, they saw the bags under her eyes and the sketchbooks she'd filled in her ever lengthening insomnia saga. Sure, she got a half hour here and an hour there but that just couldn't cut it for someone so used to hours of uninterrupted sleep. Sleep was the one thing she'd never failed in school and without her precious hours of oblivion she had become a walking nightmare to the people around her. Her patience was gone and the littlest change in light would send her scampering for the basement.

When she'd finished drying her hair she pulled on a warm pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Shoving her feet into a worn pair of uggs she shrugged into her pea coat and grabbed her wallet and keys. The line at the walk in clinic was excruciatingly long and she spent the time flipping through Hollywood's latest scandals. It was close to six hours later when she was finally called into the small exam room. The doctor who came in was closing in on sixty, devastatingly handsome, and Shorty couldn't help but flirt with him for a brief few minutes before he got down to business.

He prodded her lower back with warm fingers and asked her if she was feeling stressed at work. He continued to poke and prod her like any experienced doctor and ordered blood work, a urine test, and a swab of both her mouth and genitals. Although, she hadn't wanted to hear it he explained that while insomnia most likely was stress induced, back pain and flu like symptoms pointed to untreated Chlamydia. He couldn't confirm nor deny it and sent her on her way with two sleeping pills and a promise to call when the lab results came in.

With the unthinkable on her mind she returned home and spent the next few hours wondering if Leon had given her a little present she'd rather not received. Her last pap smear had been done before she'd left New York and she was due for her yearly visit anytime now. So, if she had Chlamydia there was only one way she'd gotten it. Shorty knew without a doubt that he hadn't cheated on her but she also didn't know when he'd last been to the doctor for an STD test. Now faced with the possibility of something she considered gross she knew she'd have to ask him about it eventually.

Shorty climbed back into bed, took both sleeping pills and fell into a dreamless sleep. When she finally awoke she found a note from Hector on her bed and a tuna sandwich on her bedside table. The bread was still relatively soft and she was famished so she bit into the sandwich and read the note left for her. Coughing around her sandwich she found it hard to believe that she'd slept straight for almost two days. She felt livelier than she had since the entire ordeal had set in and although she wanted to sleep again she knew she should get up and accomplish something.

She showered and dressed quickly. Grabbing her cell phone, wallet, and keys, she knew on a Friday at three in the afternoon she'd find her team lounging around drinking beers. On the way to the garage she stopped at a Mac's and grabbed an orange juice and a bag of chips. When she pulled up to her workplace she snatched her goods off the seat and slid from the vehicle. She found her boys just where she'd expected them and she was relieved to see they hadn't fallen behind with her out of commission for a few days. They greeted her like long lost brothers and filled her in on everything she'd missed.

"You gonna come to the pub tomorrow?" Miguel asked, while she peeled her bag of Dorito's open.

"I wish! I wouldn't last an hour, or a beer for that matter. I'd be snoring like Marvin, and I don't think anyone should be subjected to that."

"You bitch," Marvin snarled, as he chucked his empty beer can at her.

"If the shoe fits," Shorty shrugged back at him.

March was one of her favourite months simply because of the Irish holiday. Green was one of her favorite colors and a day spent wearing various shades and drinking green beer was a day she'd rather not miss. But there was no way she'd be attending this year, not only was her mind occupied by a possible infection but she knew Hector wouldn't allow her to attend. If he had to stay home and baby her himself, he would.

As if on cue he spoke up, "I'll skip it too, like I have anything to celebrate. I can't even spell St. Patrick's Day."

"No se puede escribir un montón de cosas, hermano," she snickered under her breath. _(You can't spell a lot of things, brother.)_

"La niña de la boca o me vas a tener que tierra le de reloj," Hector growled back her, happy that she was feeling well enough to unleash her sarcastic tongue. _(Watch your mouth baby girl or I'll ground you.)_

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, you guys go out and have fun. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl," Shorty answered.

After much convincing Hector finally agreed that she didn't need a babysitter at twenty four. She spent the rest of the afternoon with her team before she returned home to climb back in bed. Even though she'd slept for quite a long time she still felt a little under the weather. In fact, she was already starting to feel a little better and she figured her symptoms must have been magnified due to lack of sleep. If she could catch a few more hours of sleep she'd be good as new.

When she awoke after midnight her television was on and she felt a warm body pressing against her back. Turning her body she found Vince leaning against her headboard eating ice cream out of a small carton and watching an episode of Frasier. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as she sat up and ran her fingers through her unruly hair.

"Mornin' Lil' Coyote, I'm on sitter watch for the night," he grinned at her. Scraping the bottom of the carton he offered her the spoon of chocolate ice cream.

Shorty took the last bite and wondered briefly how she'd been able to sleep through Vince getting into her bed. He wasn't the quietest man in the world and it must have taken every ounce of reserve to slide in without disturbing her. "Hector seriously put you on duty?"

"What? Fuck no, he bitched about you needing your sleep. I came over cause I was bored. I brought you food too," he said, and picked up a Subway bag.

"You're the best," she responded, accepting the food. "Where's Leon?"

"He's gaming with Jess."

"One track mind, those two," Shorty laughed, peeling back the paper around her sub and tearing off the end in one bite. She propped her pillow against the headboard and leaned against it, pressing her side against Vince's.

She ate the remainder of her food in silence. Not that she really wanted to talk about the fact that she'd possibly contracted an infection from Leon. If Vince found out, he'd blow up, and the drama that would create between himself and Leon was something she really didn't have the energy to deal with. He'd be furious with Leon for risking her life so easily. Leon would be upset he'd given it to her as well. But at the moment she didn't care what either man would feel, she only cared what she felt. And that was repulsed, nervous, hurt, and scared. She knew it was curable but that did nothing to settle her mind. She also knew for a fact it'd be the last time she'd have unprotected sex until she was hitched.

"Will you please stay the night?" she asked softly.

"Like you even have to ask, darling," he replied nonchalantly.

Vince's attention returned to the television and she lay down beside him again, resting her head in his lap and dropping off to sleep almost immediately. She awoke the next morning unbearably hot and covered in a fine sheet of sweat. She lifted Vince's hand off her stomach and shifted out of his reach to change into dry clothes. Climbing back into bed she faced Vince and tucked her head under his chin. Her temples were throbbing again and although she could get up and accomplish something she decided relaxing was a much better idea. After all, it was a Saturday morning and Vince could sleep well past noon when allowed.

Even though she had made the decision to stay in bed she knew she would have to talk to Leon sooner rather than later. He had a knack of sensing something amiss in her and she was sure he'd be able to read the confusion in her features. How did you broach such a taboo subject? "Oh hey, baby, so you gave me a disease," just didn't seem appropriate in this situation. Shorty wanted to confirm or deny before confronting Leon. No doubt it would be one hell of an awkward conversation and she wasn't in any rush to deal with that.

Shoving her hand under her pillow she located her phone and quickly text Leon to let him know she was still alive and that she missed him. She pushed her phone back under her pillow and pulled the blankets up under her chin.

Vince woke her hours later and demanded she shower because she was once again covered in sweat. Shorty rolled her eyes but followed orders and ran a cool shower. Sinking to the floor the leaned her forehead against the cool tile. Her headache was gone and she wondered how it was possible to go from one extreme to the other so quickly.

When her body temperature had cooled enough to feel comfortable again she dried off and pulled on sweats and a hoodie. She couldn't wait until she was feeling better and would have the energy to make herself presentable. For now, warm clothing was all she could stomach. Stepping from the bathroom she found Vince changing the sheets on her bed. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as he struggled to secure the last corner on the fitted sheet. "I bet you've never done this before," she laughed, as he fought the sheet into place.

He looked up and frowned at her while cocking his head to the side, "You breathe a word to anyone and I'll smash your tail lights."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, darling. Just try me," he snarled, as he draped the top sheet on the mattress and followed it with the comforter. "Since when do you sweat like a mule's ass?"

"Since when did you know what a mule is?"

"Fuck, you have a sharp tongue," he laughed, tossing her pillows against the headboard.

"Sorry, I'm still kind of grumpy. You gonna hang for a bit or you heading home?"

"I'll head home. I have pre-drinking to do and it's already three. I don't know if you remember but today is the best day of the year."

"V, you say that about Wednesday hump day, race wars, your birthday, any day Mia doesn't have her period. Maybe you should start telling me when the worst day of the year is," Shorty said, as she walked Vince upstairs and to the door.

He snorted derisively behind her but refrained from saying anything she could turn against him. "Why don't you come over for a bit?"

"Nah, this flu is kicking my ass. I'll probably be asleep again in a half hour," she answered around a yawn.

He kissed her on the forehead and shut the door behind him. Without him around Shorty really didn't see much point in staying up. She rummaged through the fridge and made a roast beef sandwich and filled a tall glass with milk before returning to her room and crawling into her freshly made bed. She turned on the television and settled for a Hallmark movie called The 10th Kingdom. It was playing back to back to back and she knew it'd keep her entertained for hours.

By the time dinner rolled around she was so engrossed in the film she'd all but forgotten about her illness and was secretly pining for a romantic wolf human hybrid to mate for life with her. Hector brought her an enormous bowl of chicken soup and large buttered bun and set it on a bedside tray in front of her. She groaned when he placed the back of his hand against her forehead but allowed him to take her temperature. "You're still not staying home, Hec," she said, and tugged his hand away from her skin.

"I don't mind, we never spend time together just the two of us anymore."

"I promise after I kick this flu we'll do something. Just us, but you have to pay," she replied, as she picked up her spoon and shooed him out the door.

She returned her attention to the movie she'd been watching and ate quickly. When she finished she moved the small table to the ground and vowed to take it upstairs when the movie was over. She snuggled down into her blankets and reached for her cell phone on the night stand. She'd missed a few calls from both Letty and Leon but she didn't feel like returning them. She quickly text both to reassure them she was feeling much better but wouldn't be joining them for the evening.

By nine o'clock she was six hours into the movie with another four to go and for the first time in over a week she wasn't tired. Whether or not she was tired she was sure she'd spend Sunday sleeping so she could return to work after way to much downtime.

A light knock on her door drew her attention from the movie long enough to call, "Come in." When Mia walked in followed by Letty she was a little shocked to say the least. While Mia never really drank more than a couple she'd expected Letty to have green lips and teeth to match her green outfit. However, both girls were free of any celebratory color and each held a bag of chips and a jug of pop.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Please, like we're gonna let you sit at home alone on a Saturday night," Letty growled, kicking her shoes off and sliding under the covers beside her.

Mia followed suit and slid in on her opposite side, pouring her a cup of frothy root beer and cracking open her ketchup flavoured chips. "Besides, I didn't want to go out tonight anyways. I was just going to study but keeping you company sounded much better."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here but I've been watching this movie all day and there's about four hours left," she said, nodding at the television.

"Fine with me," Letty grinned, as she poured diet coke into her plastic cup and leaned back against the headboard.

Shorty was happy the girls had decided to skip the festivities and spend the night with her. She'd never have asked herself but she was dying for companionship. In the past few days she'd been feeling slightly lonely on top of everything else and having her girls around made it easier to avoid the situation. Not that she was determined to avoid anything, in fact, she'd almost convinced herself that she'd heard the doctor wrong and he'd said strep throat or a common head cold instead of a sexually transmitted disease.

She snuggled down under the covers and spent the rest of the night giggling with Mia over the actor Scott Cohen while Letty rolled her eyes at their gushing. Just before the movie ended she heard the front door open and loud laughter as her family stumbled into the house much earlier than usual. On a normal night they'd stay out until the bars closed up for the evening so she assumed either they'd been kicked out or they'd each found someone to bring home for the evening. When she heard flighty giggling she figured it was the second option. There was a stampede on the stairs above her and she could hear multiple doors slam as the boys hauled their conquests off to their rooms for the night.

"Well Shorty, that's our cue to leave," Mia laughed, sliding out of the bed and tossing the empty chip bags into the garbage can. "Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks for coming guys. I'll see you Monday at lunch," she answered. She followed the girls with her eyes but made no move to get up. Her bed was warm and toasty and she didn't want to let the air out of the covers to walk them to the door. "Hey, Lett, I'm sorry you didn't get to go out with the boys."

"Oye, boo, no quiero que le ayude a cuidar esos muchachos por mí. Eso es un trabajo de tres mujees. Me, you, y Mia," Letty laughed as she followed Mia out of the room. _(Hey, Boo, I don't want to babysit those boys by myself. That's a three woman job. Me, you, and Mia.)_

Shorty heard the door shut behind the girls and rolled onto her side, scooping her phone out from under her pillow and checking for missed calls. Leon had text her earlier to remind her to get some rest and that he loved her. She smiled at the phone and tucked it back into its usual spot. She hadn't seen him since before she'd caught her flu but he sent her little texts every so often and he called when he wasn't busy. She'd have liked for him to visit but she knew if it was reversed she probably wouldn't visit him either. She hated being sick and coupled with her track record of catching every flu or cold known to man, she wouldn't risk it even though she adored him.

She spent Sunday teasing the boys through their hangovers and although she was feeling better she still avoided the conversation she knew she'd need to have with Leon. When the new workweek finally rolled around and she'd been off since the previous Monday she couldn't contain her enthusiasm for returning to work. Sure, lots of people enjoyed time off, and in the right circumstances she would have too. But sitting around by herself for hours on end was just plain boring. She hadn't felt mentally stimulated in almost a week and her muscles felt weak and shaky. Getting back to the garage was also another excuse to forget her problems.

Not that she could forget about them for long. Shortly after ten her cell phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out to check the caller ID. When it showed an unfamiliar number she figured it was a racer calling to make a booking so she answered on the second ring. The voice that replied was much more soft spoken than she'd expected to hear.

"Hello, this is Jillian from Doctor Roberto's office, I'd like to speak to Michael Muñoz Izquierdo," the nurse said.

Shorty cringed as the woman butchered her last name but set her rag on the hood of the car and stepped out of the garage for some privacy, "You got her."

"Good morning Michael. How are you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better actually."

"Good, good. Michael, I'm calling because Dr. Roberto would like you to come in and discuss your test results with you."

"Well, I'm at work. Can't we do this over the phone?" Shorty asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid not. He's got a very busy schedule, but he can squeeze you in at 12:30. Can you make it?"

Shorty sighed but accepted the appointment. She knew she needed to go, she just really didn't want to. And during her lunch hour just seemed like a kick in the ass. She'd have to grab something at a fast food joint and the prospect of greasy food at the moment just unsettled her already nervous stomach.

Knocking off at noon Shorty shouted to the boys she was heading out for a bit and would be back a little after one. She made a quick stop at Subway to grab something somewhat healthy before continuing on to the walk in clinic. The nurse that had called her took her back to the doctor's office and assured her he would be in momentarily to speak with her. She pulled the corner of the wrapper off her sub and bit into it figuring it may have been rude to eat in his office but she was famished and wouldn't have time to eat once she returned to the garage.

She was almost through her sub when the doctor stepped into his office and sat behind his desk. He pulled her folder towards him and looked up at her sub. Smiling guiltily she took one last bite and crumpled the empty wrapper up and tossed it in the garbage can.

Swallowing quickly she greeted the doctor, "Hey, I don't mean to be rude but can we make this quick? I gotta get back to work. Can you just give me a prescription and a cherry sucker and send me on my way?"

He smiled at her in a way only doctors can and opened the folder, "Your test results are conclusive. The good news is you don't have Chlamydia."

"Good news? That's great news! So is it just a cold then? Cause, you know, I'm actually feeling a lot better. My back still hurts but I can live with that. So do you give me penicillin or something?" Shorty asked leaning back in her seat. She felt more relaxed and carefree than she had in days and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"No, you won't be needing penicillin Miss Muñoz Izquierdo," he said.

Shorty cut him off before he could finish. Frankly, this was the best news she'd received in her entire life time. "Please just call me Shorty. But that's fantastic news. I hate penicillin, gives me migraines. Thanks for running the tests anyways Doc. Hey, do you validate parking by chance?"

She pulled her jacket back on and placed her hands on the chair's arm rests when the doctor cleared his throat loudly, "Actually, Shorty," he tested the name. "We need to discuss your test results."

"Sure thing. Shoot," she sighed, slouching in her seat.

"Well, like I said, your tests results are conclusive. Both your blood work and urine sample revealed the hormone human chorionic gonadotropin," he answered smoothly.

"That sounds nasty, how do I get rid of it? It's not cancerous is it?"

"No, it's not cancer. When was your last menstrual cycle?" he asked, looking down at his papers and back up to her confused expression. "Your period, Miss."

Shorty shrugged and picked at her torn jeans trying to remember. She hadn't kept a date book of every time her rag blew into town. "I don't know. Two months ago, maybe?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, Miss Muñoz Izquierdo, Shorty, you're pregnant."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong>_"Well, Miss __Muñoz Izquierdo, Shorty, you're pregnant."_

**Chapter Thirty**

Time stopped the minute the words left his mouth. She felt her jaw slacken and fall open and she saw her entire life flash before her eyes. "You've got to be kidding," she breathed. She dropped her head into her hands and leaned her elbows on her knees. She tried desperately to remember her last period but drew a blank. She looked up at the doctor and blinked rapidly, as if this would whisk him away and make this a dream, an incredibly horrific dream.

"Indeed you are pregnant. I would estimate you to be around seven or eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations. A more thorough exam will give us a more precise due date, but I'd say you'll give birth early to mid October. Now we need to get you in for a sonogram in the next couple weeks and you'll need to start taking prenatal vitamins. I see you do take birth control pills, but you'll want to stop using those until after you give birth. I'd like to schedule you for regular follow up's, you can see Jillian about that."

Shorty gazed at him in dumb silence. In one fell swoop he'd torn her life away and stuck her in a hellish nightmare. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears and she was sure if the damned doctor stopped babbling like a buffoon he'd be able to hear it as well. She clutched the armrests until her knuckles turned white but didn't make a sound. Everything she'd worked so hard for was gone. Her life was gone. Her hopes and dreams were gone. She was gone.

She couldn't accept the information that was given but she also couldn't dispute it. She'd taken her birth control pills regularly, in fact, she could be considered anal retentive about taking them the same time every day. This was ludicrous. Sure, she and Leon were lax about condoms but birth control was their protection. In the end a fat load of good it did them.

As soon as Leon entered her thoughts she fell into an all consuming panic. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell her brother? And Vince? And God forbid, everyone else? She tried to slow her breathing but the rate increased so rapidly her vision blurred and she clutched at the tight shirt she was wearing, stretching it away from her body and mewling like a caged animal.

"I can't breathe," she choked, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she put her head between her knees.

"This must come as a shock if you weren't planning for it."

"Planning for it? I'm twenty four. What the hell am I going to do with a kid?" she mumbled around her knees.

"It's early on in the pregnancy. You have options," he said, as he stood and walked across the room. He stopped in front of wall hanger holding dozens of pamphlets. He grabbed a few and returned to the desk.

She instinctively took the pamphlets handed to her and shoved them to the bottom of the purse she had thankfully taken with her today. It would do well to hide the evidence of her royally huge fuck up. She stood as he scribbled on his prescription pad and again took the paper from his hands. She blinked at him a few more times before leaving the office.

Somehow she made it back to her car and she slammed her head against the steering wheel roughly. Even the pain wasn't enough to jar her into feeling anything but all consuming panic. She'd much rather have had Chlamydia. In fact, she'd take that over being knocked up and unwed anytime. At twenty four, her life had come to a screeching stand still in all of thirty seconds.

She ended up back at work with no recollection of driving there. When she stepped from her car she walked back into the garage and nodded at the team when they hollered at her return. Shorty had calmed down enough to appear somewhat mentally stable while inside she fought a battle. She made it through the day and bounced before her team could question her lack of chatter that afternoon. The last thing she needed was them finding out what was wrong with her. Before she told them she needed to tell Leon.

Of all the conversations she'd wanted to avoid in her life, the "I'm pregnant" one took first place. How do you crush someone the way Dr. Roberto had crushed her. He'd been so blasé about it, and there was nothing blasé about being knocked up. If was a game changed, a life ender, a relationship atomic bomb.

Shorty left the garage in a blind haze and when she next looked up from her steering wheel she was parked in front of the Toretto household. She could see the cars lining the parking pad and Mia and Jesse's vehicles parked in front of her own. The gleaming machines looked gorgeous in the setting sun and she laughed bitterly at the bumpers. She was going to be a mother, and mothers didn't drive souped up vehicles that put you ten seconds closer to death every time the car purred to life.

She cleared her throat and slid from the car. She needed time to think, time to figure out how she was going to broach the subject with Leon. If it took a while, so be it, it was ruining her life just as much as it would ruin his.

Pushing through the screen door she plastered the most genuine smile she could muster on her face. The team shouted their hello's to the woman they hadn't seen outside of her house in a week. Leon jumped off the couch and scooped her up in his arms, "Babe, how you feeling? God, I missed you."

He held her tight and placed soft kisses all over her face and she couldn't help but feel a little repulsed by his touch. Yes, it was wrong and yes it was both of their actions that landed her pregnant, but as ridiculous as it was she considered it his fault. "I'm feeling much better. Doc says it's just the flu," she answered automatically. She'd tell him about his future child, after she'd come to terms with it herself. It was beyond selfish to keep something that important from him, but she'd always had a habit of putting her own feelings above others and this was no different.

"That's awesome," Leon smiled and kissed her deeply, putting day's worth of missed affection behind it. "How's your back?"

"It's still sore, but I'm kind of getting used to the pain," she answered while burrowing her head into his chest. The initial disgust at his touch had passed, so much so in fact, that her heart was beating roughly against her ribcage and her body was reacting inappropriately. Her breath escaped in a ragged gasp and she saw Leon raise an eyebrow in question. She anxiously swallowed and dropped her eyes to the ground.

He lifted her chin and brushed his fingers across her cheek gently, "Baby, you seem a little skittish."

"I guess I'm still a little out of it," she answered and stepped out of his grasp. The trail his fingers had taken across her cheek burned white hot and she had to use every ounce of self control not to jump him in the living room.

He seemed to sense her desire and a seductive grin blossomed over his full lips. He reached for her again but she side stepped out of his reach and quickly retreated to the couch. She planted herself beside Vince, close enough for his solid body mass to ground her and stared back at Leon. He licked his bottom lip, shrugged, then sat between her knees and leaned back against the couch.

Shorty spent the night answering questions with noncommittal noises. She felt like she'd floated away from her body and left all her troubles behind. She was sure both Leon and Vince suspected something but they didn't question her quiet behaviour in front of the rest of the team. She cuddled into Vince and avoided Leon's fiery touch as much as possible but when most of the team had wandered off to bed she was left alone with both Vince and Leon, she became increasingly uncomfortable.

She could feel their swift glances but for once they each maintained a silence she'd never experienced around them. With each questioning look she grew more and more uncomfortable and she worried that they had somehow figured out what was bothering her. She self consciously looked down at her flat stomach and reassured herself that there was no possible way they could have figured out she was pregnant. The raging hormones that had flipped her horny switch with one soft caress were hidden in her nervous system. Without her confession there was no way they knew, however, the more they glanced at her the more paranoid she felt.

Eventually her nerves got the better of her and she hopped off the couch and stumbled over the table to get away from both men. They shared a look and Shorty felt her hackles rise in an unspoken challenge. She shot both men a warning glare and turned on her heel, heading to the basement in righteous anger.

When she shut Leon's bedroom door behind her she wrestled herself out of her favorite jeans and held them up. They were an inexpensive pair of ripped skinny jeans, faded perfectly with the seat stretched to fit like a glove. She frowned at them before tossing them at the floor roughly. Her favorite jeans, jeans she'd had for years that she'd likely never fit into again. Jeans that reminded her that mother's didn't dress how she dressed. They were conservative and the drove vans with stupid bumper stickers. The carried around sanitary wipes to clean the little monsters that cried, shit, and vomited their way into toddler years. Those jeans represented a life she'd no longer have and again her emotions swung in the opposite direction.

She collapsed face down on the bed and buried her head under a pillow. She wanted to scream in anger or cry in frustration. She knew she was keeping the baby. Like there was any other choice for her. She may not have been religious but she knew well enough where abortion would land you. And if she had to choose, she'd rather go up than go down.

Sometime later Leon pushed open the door and she rolled onto her side as he undressed and slid into the bed with her. He pulled her against his naked body and ran his hands down her spine trying to sooth her. He wasn't clueless like most men and he could read in her body language and uncharacteristic silence that she was rattled.

"Babe, did the doctor give you anything for the pain?" he asked while his fingers kneaded her back gently.

Shorty's muscles relaxed in her lower back and blessedly the pain dissipated. "No. But I'll be fine by tomorrow," she breathed, as she rolled onto her stomach again and let him massage her into oblivion.

The next morning she woke before Leon but still couldn't face the fact that her life was about to change in the most unimaginable way. He was fast asleep with his face turned towards her and his hand stretched across the mattress as if he'd reached for in his dreams. She took the time to watch him sleep and thought how innocent and untroubled he looked. Soon, he would carry his worry on his sleeve.

The silence of the house was smashed away by a high pitched scream and the loud footfalls on the stairs leading to the main floor. They made a path to the kitchen and she heard the basement door almost heaved clean off its hinges. "SHORTY!"

Leon woke with a start and sat up, "Huh?" he groaned, fisting sleep out of the corners of his eyes.

"SHORTY! Wake the fuck up! I need you" Letty shrieked, as she slammed into Leon's room and stood panting against the doorframe.

"Jesus, Lett. What's wrong?" Shorty asked, while pushing the blankets off her legs and moving to swing them off the bed.

Letty rushed her just as her feet touched the ground and threw her arms around her neck and giggled manically into her hair. She looked over her friends shoulder and met the sleepy eyes of Jesse and Vince as the lounged around waiting for an explanation. Letty was up much earlier than usual, in fact, forty five minutes earlier than usual as Shorty checked the bedside clock. With two hours to go before Toretto's garage opened at eight she figured she could hear Letty out. Then she'd crash for another hour and a half before she'd head for her house followed by the garage. Her first appointment wasn't until ten and she'd have nothing to do but sit around.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried happily, a wicked grin spreading across her plump lips. The smile lit her face up and she appeared to glow from the inside out.

Shorty's jaw dropped to her lap and she stared wide eyed at Letty. She'd once heard that pregnancy was contagious and she wanted to shake the other woman. Not only was she also with child, but she seemed thrilled about it. And as she heard another scream from above she realized Dom and Mia were also over the moon with joy. How come she wasn't feeling excitement for the life she'd created? How come she wasn't glowing like every clichéd pregnant woman mumbo jumbo she'd ever heard?

"What?" was all she could utter at her increasingly flamboyant friend.

"I'm having a baby. A little Toretto to put these boys in their places," Letty cooed, as she ran a hand across her not so flat abdomen.

Shorty shot the stomach a second look and gasped, "Jesus! You're belly is showing! How long have you been pregnant?"

"I don't know actually. I haven't had my rag in a few months."

"Wow," Shorty breathed. "Well, congrats?" she stumbled over her words as she caught distaste or disgust pass over Leon's features.

"Congrats, Lett," Leon followed quietly and somewhat shell shocked.

She turned back towards Letty and slapped the hand that was waiting for five. The ridiculous look on Letty's face forced a smile upon her own and she smiled as her pregnant friend turned and flung herself into a group hug with Vince and Jesse. As one they boisterously congratulated each other on their coming motherhood and uncle hood. Shorty wished she could join in with their happiness but her own predicament resurrected a massive wall in front of her. She was happy that Letty was excited to become a mother, but what about her? All she felt was a sense of loss and trepidation.

Letty shut the door to Leon's room and she fell back against the mattress and listened to her stomp her way back up the stairs. Without a doubt she'd be heading straight to Mia's room to squeal about her officially joining the Toretto family. If only joining the Scarpezzi family was as simple as that.

Leon laid down again and faced her, "Thank God that's not you. That's one way to ruin your life real quick," he said.

Choking back her shock she shrugged nonchalantly, "She seems happy though."

"Yeah, _now_. Give it time to sink in and she'll be getting that thing vacuumed outta her faster than you can say abortion."

A sense of uneasiness crept into her mind and she smacked her lips uncomfortably, "So I take it you don't want kids?"

The laugh that burst from his mouth felt evil; like some demon had crawled inside the man she loved and brought out the worst in him. "Fuck no. I don't want any brats running around spending all my hard earned cash."

She felt her world crumble into a desolate wasteland. Her heart physically hurt and her ears rang loudly. He didn't want kids, meant he wouldn't want her. The minute he found out he'd clear out without a backward glance. She nodded her agreement and kept her face impassive but knew her hope for his acceptance had just been blown out of the water. She felt utterly alone even with him lying beside her. "Yeah, wouldn't want that," she answered.

The thoughts that had been so jumbled for the past week fleshed themselves out. She knew what she had to do even if she didn't want to. Even if it would kill her inside. She held back her angry tears and captured Leon's lips. Regardless of everything wrong in her life at the moment she still couldn't fight her desire for the man she loved desperately. She deepened the kiss and pressed her pelvis against his, gyrating her hips until her understood her intentions. He groaned into her mouth before breaking the kiss and peeling her underwear and t-shirt off. When he laid beside her she let her eyes wander, memorizing everything, from his taut abdomen to the tiny rosebud nipples to his brilliant eyes. Reaching between their bodies she grasped him and directed him to her entrance. She caught his lips again as he lowered himself on top of her.

Their lovemaking was as beautiful as always, but she knew this time was different. She felt it in her heart that things would and could never be the same. She was with child and he was determined to _be_ a child forever. When he emptied himself inside her she clutched him to her chest. He gently rubbed her abdomen and she wondered what he'd say if he knew his child was growing inside her. This was the closest the two of them would ever be to their child.

Her heart shattered when he sat up and climbed off the bed. He looked so carefree and joyous, and in hours his world would be turned upside down. Buttoning up his plaid shirt he leaned back on the bed and kissed her deeply before brushing his hand over her hair. "You gonna head out in a bit?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep for another thirty then bounce. I'll lock the door behind me," she answered, as he collected his wallet and other necessities from his dresser.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah?" he said while he turned the knob of his door and pulled it open.

"I love you," she said. And she did, she loved him so much she was willing to do what was best for him instead of what was best for her.

"I love you too, baby. See you tonight," he smiled before shutting the door.

She waited in bed long enough to hear the entire house empty and the last car to drive away before she sprung off the mattress. She had only three hours tops before Hector would be breaking down doors looking for her. She dressed hurriedly and rifled through Leon's junk drawer until she found a pad of paper and a pen.

She quickly scribbled:

_Leon,  
>Remember I love you. Always.<br>Love Michael_

He deserved more, so much more, an explanation, but how do you say goodbye without giving the reason for it. A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the paper. She reached up and swiped furiously at her weakness. She owed him this much. He deserved a life free from the one commitment he never wanted.

Shorty tore the sheet off and wrote on the following one:

_To my #1,  
>Don't forget me. You've been the best thing to happen to me in a long time. When you look at my moon or ocean, think of me. You'll always be in my heart - my best friend, my soul mate. I love you.<br>Love your #2, Lil' Coyote_

She tore that sheet off as well and furiously penned:

_Lett,  
>When you get this, email "shorty,michael,M,I,2atgmail,com". I will create it as soon as I get home. Don't tell anyone about it. I love you.<br>Love Boo_

Shorty grabbed her belongings and placed the letter for Leon on his pillow before rushing from the room. She entered Vince's room and left her last words to him on his pillow as well, glancing around the room one last time. Leaving Leon was excruciating, but leaving Vince was killing her. He'd done nothing wrong to deserve it. And maybe she was placing herself on a pedestal in his eyes but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he'd be completely undone by her disappearance. Because she knew now, that was the only way she could really give Leon the freedom he craved.

Bounding up the staircases two steps at a time she burst into Letty and Dom's room and crossed to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and found Letty's socks, exactly what she'd been looking for. She took a pair, crushed the letter into a ball and placed it on the inside of the folded socks. Shoving it to the back of the drawer she prayed that when Letty finally found the note Dom wasn't anywhere near her. If he ever got that email address she could kiss her ass goodbye.

She stumbled down the stairs in blinding heartache and glanced around the room. The memories that assaulted her gave the courage to walk out the front door without looking back. She knew she'd always have those memories and no one could take them away from her. She wouldn't see the house or its inhabitants again but she'd always have a piece of them with her.

Locking the door behind her she sprinted to her car and sped to her house. With such a little window of opportunity she was determined to make her getaway as fast as possible. Shorty parked her car in the unused garage and slid a cover over top and burst into her house, sprinting down the stairs to her room. Reaching under her bed she grabbed her duffle bag and tossed it on the bed. Wrenching her closet open she began tossing random clothes towards the bag before moving to her dresser. Socks, underwear, wife beaters, bras, and Leon's jersey followed quickly and she zipped it up before grabbing the shoe box off the shelf and hauling it to her bed.

Inside held rolls of money and although she didn't know where she was going to end up she knew she'd have enough cash to get her there. Tossing it in her purse she grabbed her favorite Doc Marten boots and exchanged her work boots for a pair of well wore chucks. Once her feet were secured in her shoes she grabbed the framed photos of her and Leon, her and Vince, and her and her team off the nightstand. She snatched the photo album Mia had made for her for Christmas and rushed from the room before she could change her mind.

She left a note for her team that simply stated she'd call in a few weeks to explain, but for now they had to trust that she'd made the right decision. Underneath her signature she also added that they'd have to stand up for themselves and not let Leon, Vince, and Letty push them around. Because it was clear to her that when she wasn't found by this evening all three would be trying to break down the door demanding answers.

Flipping open the phone book she called a cab company for a pickup to an undecided location. Ten minutes later the cab pulled up and Shorty had found a used car lot in the shadiest part of L.A. that was sure to guarantee a cheap ride. When he let her off at the lot she walked straight to something she never thought she'd purchase. The white 1997 Camry Corolla was as inconspicuous as she could get. Her team would be searching for her baby and they would undoubtedly overlook the fact that it was parked in the garage for days before they realized she'd left it behind. It was too recognizable, too easy to trace and she needed a clean break if she was to stay gone.

She bought it straight out for fifteen hundred dollars and drove it off the lot without plates. Before she could leave the city she knew she needed to obtain a license plate, a fake driver's license, and a fake passport. All of which was easy to find in Los Angeles, especially when she'd previously been friends with Spence.

Within an hour she'd obtained all three for the same price as the car. She dropped another five hundred dollars for an out dated flip phone and a hefty tip for the man's silence. He hooked her old phone up to the new one and transferred her contact list. Her new number was blocked and caller ID would alert her pretty damn quickly if she needed a replacement piece. With every loose end tied up she ejected the SIM card from her old phone and crushed it under her foot. She tossed her old cell phone into a dumpster as she made her way through the alley to her new car.

Sliding behind the wheel she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and peeled out of the back alley. The fastest way out of California by car was the I15 N and she instantly turned her car towards the highway. Shorty refused to look back at the city she adored and the family she cherished but continued on the highway until the signs above the road reminded her she needed to make a decision. She followed that through Nevada heading towards Barstow and crossed into the I15 express lane. As Nevada gave way to Arizona she decided to continue driving until she needed sleep.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Sliding behind the wheel she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and peeled out of the back alley. The fastest way out of California by car was the I15 N and she instantly turned her car towards the highway. Shorty refused to look back at the city she adored and the family she cherished but continued on the highway until the signs above the road reminded her she needed to make a decision. She followed that through Nevada heading towards Barstow and crossed into the I15 express lane. As Nevada gave way to Arizona she decided to continue driving until she needed sleep._

**Chapter Thirty One**

Twenty three hours after leaving Los Angeles she was paying for a hotel room in Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada. Crossing the border had been easy with her fake passport; however, the Canadian weather almost sent her scurrying back to California with her tail tucked between her legs. But as soon as she was in her hotel room and lying naked under the covers she knew there was no turning back.

By now it was likely both teams were scouring the streets looking for her. Possibly they had even recruited Edwin's team as well. They knew she'd left of her own free will but that wouldn't stop them from searching. More than anything she wanted to dial Hector's number and explain herself. She wanted to hear Leon and Vince's voices once more and realizing she would never hear them again crushed her fragile heart.

Turning on the television she settled on sports highlights and succumbed to exhaustion. She had a big day tomorrow; she'd need to pick up her prescription for prenatal vitamins, a laptop, and a warmer jacket. It was the first time she'd been in Canada and it was excruciatingly cold even near the end of March. Perhaps a cold streak had blown in with her; after all it would only be fitting. Besides she definitely deserved whatever was thrown at her.

A few days spent in Medicine Hat were enough for her. The city, if it could be considered that, was tiny compared to Los Angeles or New York and she'd come to appreciate the hustle and bustle of megacities. On her way out of town she stopped at the world's largest Tepee and took a picture to show her child, one day, of the journey they had taken together before birth.

Shorty drove through Saskatchewan and into Manitoba before cutting south again and stopping in another small town in North Dakota. She hadn't checked her email but she was sure Letty hadn't found the letter she'd left yet. However, she was desperate for news and once she had settled into the bed and breakfast that night she paid the innkeeper for twenty minutes of internet. She plugged the internet cable into the side of laptop and waited impatiently for the annoying sound of connection. When she finally signed into her inbox she found it as empty as she'd expected and couldn't help but feel a deep loneliness.

She harboured an unrealistic fear that maybe life had already moved on back home. That maybe Leon had shrugged and said, ""fuck it". The more she wondered what Leon thought of the situation the more her heart shattered into miniscule pieces. He was such a strong willed man; he wouldn't let some notch on his belt ruin his week. Of course, he loved her, but that didn't mean he'd play the weak soul who couldn't live without her. He'd always had woman fawning over him, he was incredibly gorgeous and the kindest man she'd even met. She didn't doubt that he'd have another girl within a few weeks and she'd still be stuck on him even when they were miles apart.

Running away from things made it difficult to find a moment of rest and she felt uncomfortable staying in one place too long. The nagging feeling that Hector had placed spies all around the world in hopes of finding her became overwhelming after a few days. Shorty understood how difficult it would be to find her, because she had always been fairly good at hiding. But money could buy a lot of things and she wanted to get settled somewhere comfortable before she explained everything to her brother and team.

By the fourth morning in North Dakota she was growing restless for the road and packed up shortly after dawn. The road stretching before her was beautiful and although it was nothing like the ocean or mysterious night sky it still calmed her down. She could trust the road to keep her secret and lead her into her new life without trying to trip her up.

Crossing into Minnesota left Shorty feeling that the state was as good as any to spend a few days. She'd left Los Angeles eleven days earlier and in that time she had come to terms with her pregnancy. Without realizing it she'd even become happy for her misfortune. She'd lost an incredible amount in such a short time, but she'd gained so much more. She found herself wondering what the child would look like, what kind of personality they'd have, whether they'd love her even though she'd be a single parent.

When she rolled into Coon Rapids, Minnesota on a cool but bright night she checked into a small hotel across the street from Wal-Mart. After dropping her things off she crossed the street and searched the store until she found a large photo album with stiff black pages. She hadn't thought to purchase one when she had stopped to buy a cheap laptop in Medicine Hat, but now the need for one was overwhelming.

Shorty had pulled to the side of the road to capture a gorgeous sunset on her way into Coon Rapids and the idea had taken hold of her. The child growing inside her deserved to know everything about her, so she decided to start a photo album chronicling the baby's road to birth. All the photos she had taken since leaving Los Angeles would find a place in the album, and once her child was born she'd start a new one.

Grabbing both silver and a gold tipped Sharpie markers she made her way to the till to pay for her goods. As she pushed into her room she tossed her purchases on the bed next to her duffle bag and started the shower. She'd come to enjoy cooler showers now that her body temperature was through the roof. Well, perhaps not through the roof, but it sure felt like hell had lit a fire under her ass lately.

After her shower she ordered room service and dug in with fervour. If she was going to do this, she figured she ought to do it right. Worrying about baby weight was the farthest thing from her mind, as any expectant mother could attest. She had eyes only for a healthy baby with all its fingers and toes. Although if she had to choose she'd admit she wanted a boy with all its appendages. And even though she wanted to be surprised she felt with all her heart that she was going to have a son.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin she placed her meal tray on the small table in the corner of her room and pulled the markers and photo album towards her. On the first page she wrote across the top _The road to you, my love._ She had a few pictures on her camera that she had already taken and she flipped through them, labeling the pages in the book as she went. Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada's giant tepee and Melville, Saskatchewan, Canada's huge steel flowers along the highway, and The Narrows, Manitoba, Canada's gorgeous sunset, all marked the beginning of her journey.

North Dakota and Minnesota would follow but she needed to add pictures of herself as well. What better way to chronicle her babies growth but by her own? She set the timer on her camera and placed it on the bedside table, aiming it at the door. She stepped in front of the lens and smiled until the flash blinded her and she moved forward to make sure the picture was worthy. Not that it showed anything but a smiling woman. Her belly wasn't showing at all, unlike Letty's. Just thinking of Letty hurt and she wondered again how her people were doing.

By now Letty must know how far along she was, and Shorty wished she had her to share this with. Both of them could be snarling mothers to be together, experiencing bloat, gas, hormone changes and baby shopping side by side.

Wiping the unexpected tears from her cheeks she shook the thoughts from her head. Shorty knew it wouldn't do to dwell on her wishes because they would never come true. She was on a lonely road with only the occasional fart to remind her she wasn't completely alone.

With that last thought she instantly knew how she would survive an unknown future. She'd noticed since her world came crashing down that her thoughts had become jumbled. They'd often hitch on the bumper of another and she'd be led down an entirely different path, as was the case that instant. Thinking of Letty and her own lonely travels she decided the best thing to do was to get herself a companion. And not just any companion, one who couldn't convince her she'd made a mistake, one who couldn't speak at all. She needed a dog, a positive companion to save her from herself.

She pulled the newspaper off the small table and into her lap flipping to the classified section and scanning until she found the pet section. The list of animals for sale spanned four columns and she snatched a pen from the table to circle prospective purchases. When she'd gone through them all, Shorty picked up her cell phone and made enquiries into the puppies. With an appointment set for eleven the next morning to meet a breeder she slid down under the covers feeling content for the first time since her doctor's appointment.

Dawn broke a little earlier than she'd experienced in months and she was thankful that summer would be approaching soon. Not that she'd really be that comfortably in the heat with an extra twenty or so pounds. She lay in bed for another hour before slipping into the shower and towel drying her hair when she was finished. She grabbed the directions to the farm and shoved them into her purse. It was almost nine thirty and with a fairly long drive to the farm she pulled her coat on and left the hotel.

Shorty stopped at a small pancake shack and ordered an order of blueberry flapjacks with a side of bacon. It didn't take her long to eat and she was soon back on the road heading out of town to the breeders. The quaint farmhouse was sixty two kilometers passed the end of the city and the closer she got she began to feel a slight excitement building. She'd never owned an animal before; she was usually too busy running around with other hood rats to have time to care for something. However, now that she was going to have a baby in a scant seven and a half months she needed to grow up; and quickly. Taking care of a puppy would give her a chance to practice her mothering skills before she was officially a mother.

Lounging on the deck were two full grown dogs and they stood to attention when she stepped from the car. A robust man with a shaggy beard and a rugged build pushed through the screen door and smiled at her, waving her over.

"Hi there, Shorty, was it?" he called, as she walked towards the porch.

The two huge dogs bounded down the steps, tongues lolling from their giant muzzles, trailing a line of slobber as they rushed towards her. Unable to contain herself any longer she dropped to one knee and attempted to catch them as they leapt at her. "Yeah it is," she answered, as the bigger of the two dogs licked her from chin to forehead.

Shorty laughed as she rubbed the wetness from her cheek with her sleeve and stood to greet the owner. She shook his hand when he offered it and laughed when the dogs nuzzled against her legs. "This here is Lady," he said, rubbing the ears of the smaller Rottweiler. "And this is Prince. Why don't you follow me to the kennel? These two are the parents of this litter."

He led her around the side of the house to a large barn behind it. She almost cried in delight when they stepped through the doors and she saw a litter of six puppies. "They're so big," she said, climbing into the pen. The puppies crawled all over each other to reach her and one in particular tugged at the hem of her jeans.

"They're nine weeks old today, do you have a preference for male or female?" he asked.

"Not really," she said, and dropped to the ground to absorb as much puppy love as possible.

"Do you have any questions?"

"What are their temperaments like?" she asked.

"This litter is a little more playful then the previous one. Both the bitch and the dog are well behaved and docile, although the male is a little more rambunctious."

Shorty picked up a puppy and rubbed her face along its soft fur. She didn't care whether she bought a female or a male as long as they were easy to train and weren't rabid beasts liable to attack passerby's. "Are they good with children?"

"The adults are, but the pups must be trained and socialized. As long as you put in the necessary effort, they'll be fine around anyone. They are protective of their owners, so that socialization is very important," he answered.

She sat amongst the pups for another thirty minutes asking questions of the farmer before she stood and looked down at the litter. She picked up the largest bundle of squirming energy and cradled it to her chest. "I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice, he'll be a big boy once he's fully grown. Now he's had his first sets of shots, the last two are your responsibility. He'll also need rabies and parvo virus vaccines," he said, and helped her over the pen.

The pup in her arms devoured her face and tried to scramble his way up her chest. She clutched him against her breast and looked down into the brilliant brown eyes of her new companion. He stared back up at her and moaned gleefully as she scratched behind his ears.

Shorty paid cash and thanked the farmer. She placed the dog in the back of her car and rejoined the traffic on the highway. The pup fought his way into the passenger seat and settled down peacefully, his trusting eyes turned up at her. She looked down at the large puppy that would soon outgrow the bucket seat. "Well pup, it's just you, me, and this baby," she said, patting her flat stomach.

The city loomed ahead of her and she pulled to a stop at the first pet shop she found. Shorty bought all the things she would need to care for a puppy and approached the till. The associate behind the counter rang up her purchases while she decided on a green bone shaped name tag to attach to the brown leather collar she had chosen.

"What would you like on the tag?" he asked her.

Shorty opened her mouth but shut it quickly before opening it again, "Uh, who knew it would be so hard to name a dog?" She should have thought about a name before she'd pulled into the pet shop parking lot but it hadn't even crossed her mind. "How about Banjo?" she asked, looking down at the puppy who was sniffing a shelf of bones.

She nodded at the man behind the counter and he typed in the name followed by her cell phone number. She paid for her purchases and took the dog tag she was handed before leading her pup back to the car, her arms laden with purchases.

The next few days were spent house breaking, teaching Banjo his name, and to sit and lay down. She had thought it was going to be an excruciatingly hard process but surprisingly her pup learned very quickly. Within days he had learned the simplest of tasks and she was thankful she could move on from Minnesota.

Upon her eighth day she packed up her belongings, checked out of the hotel and loaded Banjo into the passenger seat of her car. She took the highway due south and let the road guide her.

When she next settled down for a night she pulled into a tiny bed and breakfast in a miniscule town in Indiana. She'd never in her life traveled as much as she had in the past two and a half weeks. And although she shouldn't feel grateful for the experience she couldn't help herself. She'd set out on her own, something she'd never done before. In Los Angeles she'd had her team, in New York she'd had her boys. She'd never truly been alone and now that she was she found that sometimes solitude was just as soothing as her beautiful ocean.

Dumping her duffle and purse on the floor she climbed onto the bed and cuddled with Banjo while she thought of the phone call she knew it was time to make. It was going to be the most difficult conversation she'd ever have. Hector was going to be thankful she'd finally called home, but livid that she had left without explanation.

On the second ring Hector's tired voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hola Hector," she responded a little sullenly. Just the sound of his voice cut straight through her heart until she was shaking with longing. She would give almost anything to be home and happy.

"Shorty? God, where are you? I've been so worried. We spent the last two weeks looking for you," he cried anxiously.

"I can't tell you why I left, but I swear I did it for all the right reasons. Please don't be mad. How's the team?"

"They're pissed. Are you okay? Get your ass home, baby girl."

Shorty sighed deeply, "I can't come home Hector. I just can't. I only called to tell you I'm safe. How's Vince? And Leon?"

A desolate sigh blossomed in her ear and her heart tore in two. She knew he was trying his hardest to maintain his cool but he wanted answers she couldn't give him. Shorty wanted to tell him he was going to be an uncle, but he'd never understand why she left. He'd never accept that it was something she had to do for the good of not only Leon, but also for herself and the baby. The child deserved more than an absent and neglectful father, which is what it would have gotten had she stayed. Leon was bound to leave her, perhaps he himself would have disappeared once he found out she was pregnant.

"Leon is hurt, obviously, and Vince is furious. They're been here almost every night looking for news."

"Promise me you won't tell them you heard from me. This is something I need to do. If you have to tell them something, tell them not to bother looking. Tell them to stop."

"When are you coming back, hermana?"

"I'm not, Hector."

"What? You have to come back. You're place is with the team."

"I love you, Hector. I'll call you when I'm settled," she answered and ended the call. She knew if she talked much longer she'd likely cave and give him her location.

She lay on her back and let Banjo crawl on top of her and stretch out on her stomach. He cuddled into her neck in the same spot that Leon used to and snuffled against her skin, making her laugh. She had to admit buying a dog might not have been the best idea but her precious Banjo was likely going to be the only thing getting her through the next few months.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap<strong>_**: **__She lay on her back and let Banjo crawl on top of her and stretch out on her stomach. He cuddled into her neck in the same spot that Leon used to and snuffled against her skin making her laugh. She had to admit buying a dog might not have been the best idea but her precious Banjo was likely going to be the only thing getting her through the next few months. _

**Chapter Thirty Two**

All roads lead to Mexico, or so her grandfather had once told her before he died. Her journey back to her motherland had taken four long months, three provinces, thirty one states, two season changes, and an extra sixteen pounds. When Shorty finally arrived at her ultimate destination she was surprised to find herself there. Never in her life had she expected to return to Mexico, especially not under the circumstances she had. Vacations were one thing, moving there another, but ending up in front of the house she was never meant to find was totally out of her comfort zone. However, as soon as she'd pulled up on the street and looked at the large two story house she knew it was where she'd been heading all along.

Attached to the house was a large porch with two rocking chairs, something she'd seen in the southern states but something she'd never seen when she'd been growing up. As a child she'd never lounged in the front yard but the back yard that opened onto the beach and into her own personal heaven. This house was located on its own beach as well and she could hear the water lapping the sand as she stepped from her small car and reached in and grabbed her purse.

Sliding it onto her shoulder she glanced back into the car, "Well, come on boy." The small puppy had grown into his large skull and he weighed close to eighty pounds at seven months. Banjo bounded out of the car and followed her across the street, sitting on his haunches when she stopped at the bottom of the stair case leading to the deck.

Shorty was contemplating just what to say when the front door swung open and a pair of sky blue eyes twinkled at her. "Miss Shorty, how was the drive?" Spence asked as he leaned against the door jam.

"Longer than I remembered," she joked.

"Come in," Spence said, and lead the way into the house with Banjo hot on her heels.

The inside of the house wasn't much cooler than the air outside. Soon enough her body would adjust to the temperature and it wouldn't bother her as much as it was, or so she hoped. "Where's the boys?"

"Half the boys bounced when we crossed the border. Ben and Levi are three houses down, I'll invite them for dinner," Spence answered, his eyes roving over her visibly larger belly. He didn't pry but instead looked down at the dog seated beside her, his body vibrating in thrill at the possibility of meeting a new person. "And who's this?"

Shorty grinned down at the dog, "This would be Banjo," she said. "Go ahead," she added, and Banjo bounded over to Spence to butt his head against the man's legs.

Banjo claimed his stake of the tall man and returned to Shorty's side to sit against her leg. "Pretty attached to you, isn't he?" Spence asked, as he turned and made his way through the kitchen and out the back door.

The ocean sparkled like a thousand blue sapphires with a sprinkling of aquamarine and diamond added. Instantly Shorty felt content, her heart thrumming peacefully for the first time in four and a half months. She wanted to strip and run to the ocean she'd missed so desperately, swim away her troubled thoughts.

"Hey," Spence said, as he snapped his fingers in her front of her eyes. "He good with kids?"

"I don't know; he's never been around them. I'm not worried though," she said, as she rubbed the swell of her belly.

Shorty smiled up at the man she'd never thought she'd see again and glanced around him at the small guesthouse. She reckoned it was about fifty meters away from the deck and wondered what it looked like inside. The deck she stood on stretched towards the beach with two steps leading to the sand. On a reclining chair sat Spence's beautiful girlfriend Jamie, who was rocking a bassinet gently.

"Well, let's go find out then," he answered, and strolled to his girlfriend and child's side. "Jamie, you remember Miss Shorty?"

"Yeah I do. Hi Shorty, you look a little different than I remember you," she observed truthfully.

Pointing at her belly Shorty laughed, "I've been eating a lot of Twinkies, it's a coping mechanism." She caressed the bulge in her shirt protectively and nodded at the swaying crib, "What did you have?"

"We had a girl, Kennedy Delaire. Do you know what you're having?"

The few appointments she'd had rolled across her memory and she shook her head. She wanted to be surprised but in her heart she felt it was a boy. Not that she had a previous pregnancy to compare it too but she just knew she was going to have a little Leon running around causing trouble. "Not yet," she answered though. If she was ever going to tell anyone the sex before being born it was going to be Hector. Not that she planned on telling him for a while still, in fact, she hadn't spoken to him since the bed and breakfast in Indiana. Four months had been much longer than two weeks but somehow she'd managed to keep her family at bay.

Taking a seat next to the bassinet Shorty gazed down into its depths and crinkled her nose at the sleeping child. Even though she'd have one of her own within months she still felt uncomfortable around babies. "They don't bite," Spence said, as he picked the small girl up and handed the child to her. "Well they do, so don't stick your fingers in her mouth," he added thoughtfully.

She cradled Kennedy against her breast and her own belly took some of the child's weight. "How old is she?" Shorty asked as Banjo nosed his way over the girl's cheeks and towards her rear end where he snuffled loudly.

"She's twelve months old," Jamie said as the child stirred in Shorty's arms.

Big hazel eyes blinked up at her and "Hi," gurgled past her full pink lips.

Shorty's eyes bulged and she held the child away from her body, her legs dangling in the air. "Hi," Shorty answered but stopped there. She had no idea what else to say so she handed the girl back to her mother and returned to her seat with Banjo at her feet.

The child pulled herself up to stand on Jamie's thighs and pointed at the animal, "Dog?"

"You're so smart, baby," Spence answered before standing, "Where's your stuff?"

"It's in the car," Shorty answered, as she stared back at Kennedy who was eyeing her curiously. "Oh, and it's the dumpy old white Corolla."

Kennedy clambered off Jamie's lap and waddled across the small gap to Shorty. Looking up at her in childish innocence she cocked her head to the side like she'd seen Banjo do so many times. They regarded each other silently until two pudgy arms lifted into the air, "Up."

"Uh, kid, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Up," Kennedy said again with her arms still raised above her head. "Up."

Shorty looked to Jamie for help but the other woman just gazed at her. "Look, kid, I'll probably drop you."

"Up."

"Pick her up," Spence said, as he hauled her belongings to the deck. She'd left L.A. with only one bag but had acquired another along her travels, full of clothes for herself and her future ward. "What the hell are you driving?"

"UP!" Kennedy demanded loudly.

"I left my girl tucked safely away at home. Hector would have found me right away," Shorty answered softly, aware that Spence would want to know the entire story.

"Speaking of which," he began before being cut off by his daughter.

"UP!"

She reached forward and plucked the girl off the ground and sat her against her belly. Kennedy quieted instantly and giggling shrilly as Banjo stuck his nose against her diaper clad crotch and sneezed.

"Spence, don't harass her. Let her get settled," Jamie said, as she stood and took a duffle bag. "You can stay in the guest house as long as you need. It's small, but it has two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and two bedrooms. You'll have to do laundry up at the main house though," she added, as she motioned for them to follow her.

The guest house was larger than a normal apartment with a small staircase leading to the master bedroom in the loft. Shorty shifted Kennedy higher up on her hip and looked around gratefully, "This is gorgeous," she said, as she tried to drink in the small house.

"It's not much, but for you, a dog, and a baby it's more than enough," Jamie answered, pushing into the small room directly beneath her own and under the staircase. "You can decorate it however you want for the little one. There's a really good local store I'll take you for furnishings."

"It's perfect," Shorty breathed.

"'fect," Kennedy nodded, kicking her tiny feet at the tongue tickling her soles.

"We'll let you unpack," Spence said, and ushered Jamie out of the guest house and pulled his daughter from her hip.

When he shut the door behind him Shorty collapsed on the oversized sofa and tucked her feet under a pillow. She knew Spence would take her in when she showed up on his doorstep. He'd given her his address that fateful day so many months ago in case she was ever in need. Of course, neither of them ever expected she'd take him up on his offer. And for him and Jamie to give up their guest house for an undetermined amount of time was unbelievably generous.

"Well, Banjo, looks like we're home," Shorty whispered, as she scratched her pets muzzle.

Shorty spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking her meagre belongings and writing a list of the things she would need to buy to make the house her home. She still had quite a bit of money left but eventually she would need to find a job, not that it would be easy working after the baby was born. She could clear out her bank account but that would leave a paper trail right to her and she couldn't risk Jesse's savvy technological knowledge. He'd probably designed a program to track her credit cards and savings account days after she left.

Another more pressing matter was whether or not she should call Hector and tell him where she was. If he knew she'd found a place to start a new life he'd fly down and haul her back to California whether she wanted to or not. After careful consideration Shorty decided not to call her brother until she was about to give birth. The guilt of not informing Hector of his coming nephew ate at her day and night but she was adamant about giving Leon the best possible life.

Just thinking of Leon made her throat close uncomfortably and her eyes sting with unshed tears. She had spilled the last of her tears for that life only a month before in a lonely town in Texas. Her crying had left her with a blinding headache and the epiphany that crying wasn't going to change anything and that she needed to be strong for her growing child. But even with the resolve she still found her thoughts returning to his beautiful face, his full lips, his deeply sexy voice and his guttural laugh. She had spent so much time living and breathing Leon she found it difficult to push him from her thoughts.

And the spare moments she wasn't thinking about Leon she was wishing with all her heart that Vince would blow in on an angry sandstorm. She wondered what he was doing and if he was taking care of himself. She hoped he'd called off the search for her but she knew he'd always look for her face in a crowd. She also knew that if he thought hard enough, if any of them thought hard enough, they'd figure out where she was.

Of course she would ultimately end up in Mexico. She loved her homeland and was fiercely proud of her heritage and country. They had only to ask themselves the one place she was always talking or thinking about. The answer would lead them straight to her. However, even she'd never guessed where she was going until she pulled up to Spence's house. One day they'd figure it out and when that day came she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

After she finished putting away her clothes she made the bed up and found a place for Banjo's dishes next to the patio doors. The sliding doors led from the kitchen directly onto a small deck with a black metal bistro table and two chairs. Beyond the deck was the warm sand and graceful waters of her childhood.

She walked barefoot towards the ocean with Banjo by her side and sat facing the open space. It wasn't long before Spence sat beside her and she realized how starved for human companionship she'd been. Just having someone sitting next to her helped ease the sense of loss she harboured.

"Ben and Levi will be here in a bit. They just had to shower and pick up some salad," he said, as he made himself comfortable.

"It's a boy. I mean, I haven't been told. But I know it's a boy," she answered.

"Do they know?"

"When I found out I thought 'well there goes my life'. And then Letty finds out she's knocked up too and for a minute I thought 'hey, maybe this will be ok'. And you know what I find out?" Shorty asked softly. "Leon doesn't want kids. Marriage, kids, it's not for him. And you know, I kind of hate him but I also love him so damn much, so I leave. I didn't tell anyone, not even Hector. I just packed up my shit and bounced."

"Don't you think you should tell them?"

"He doesn't want this life, Spence. I'm not going to be the reason he's unhappy."

"You're too strong willed for your own good, Miss Shorty," Spence answered, and then fell into comfortable silence.

As much as her child was going to need a constant male figure head in his life, she couldn't bring that down on Leon. He didn't hide the fact that commitment and children weren't on his agenda. He was truthful about his life plans and she couldn't be the one to ruin that for him. She could modify her goals and commitments but she knew he'd never be able to handle it. He'd become a shell of the man he was, all the light and carefree playfulness would just wilt away.

Shorty sat with Spence under the setting sun until she heard cat calls and hollers from the house behind her. Banjo's ears lifted slightly off his head and he stood, his body pressed against her side and a deep growl spilling from his throat. She turned to look behind her and found both Ben and Levi running across the sand at full speed, bright smiles lighting up their faces.

Pushing herself to her feet she turned to face the men and placed a hand on Banjo's head to steady him. The growling grew louder as the two men reached her and they stopped just in front of her, each glancing down uncomfortably at the oversized dog.

"Call off the beast, and give me a kiss!" Ben cried, eyeing Banjo's teeth.

"Enough, Banjo," Shorty said, smiling when Banjo's jowls slid back into place over his teeth and the growling turned to a soft whine. "Don't mind him, he's just being a man. Come give me some loving."

Ben swept her up into a hug and placed a wet kiss on her check before handing her off to Levi and stooping to rub her dog's ears.

"Geez Shorty, you got fat," Levi remarked as he tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

She laughed along with the three men and let Levi feel along her belly curiously. Having someone else's hands crawling over her stomach felt right, for lack of a better term. She'd wanted for so long to be able to share her creation with Leon that she would take any form of appreciation she could get. These men could never compare to Leon or Vince but she would accept it without complaint.

"A little cushion for the pushin' never hurt anyone," she answered, as Ben laid his arm across her shoulders and led her back to the beach house to get re-acquainted.

Spence and Levi followed behind with Banjo pulling up the rear, sniffing through the warm sand for any morsels of food. The kitchen table was set and the delicious smell of dinner wafted around them as they walked in and sat down. A feeling of apprehension descended over Shorty as she looked around at the smiling faces before her. They were happy, dare she assume, even overjoyed to see her, and yet she couldn't help but wish for them to be her loved ones back home. In the months since she'd left she hadn't once sat down to a dinner with other people, and she knew it was going to be a little overwhelming.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Spence and Levi followed behind with Banjo pulling up the rear, sniffing through the warm sand for any morsels of food. The kitchen table was set and the delicious smell of dinner wafted around them as they walked in and sat down. A feeling of apprehension descended over Shorty as she looked around at the smiling faces before her. They were happy, dare she assume, even overjoyed to see her, and yet she couldn't help but wish for them to be her loved ones back home. In the months since she'd left she hadn't once sat down to a dinner with other people, and she knew it was going to be a little overwhelming. _

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Shorty leaned back against the couch and placed a hand over her bulging stomach. She'd eaten as if she'd never seen food before and graciously thanked the host when she finally pushed her plate away. Spence and Jamie's daughter had long ago gone to bed and both parents were nursing ice cold Corona's. Ben and Levi each held a glass full of dark amber rum and Shorty smacked her lips wishing she could have even a sip of something alcoholic. Pregnancy made a woman miss all the things she took for granted, like a casual drink here and a roach there. Thankfully, Jamie assured her that once the baby was born she could pump her breast milk ahead of time and she'd be able to have a beer or two in celebration.

That was a long time coming though and until then Ben and Levi were determined to hear what had driven her out of Los Angeles. After recalling the story to Spence she really didn't want to relive it again so let him explain most of it.

"Vince is going to kill you," Levi answered when Spence finished the account of her departure.

"No way man, Vince is gonna kill Leon. Hector's gonna kill you," Ben countered.

"Thanks for the confidence guys," Shorty groaned, as Banjo nestled into her side, his face watching the group for sudden movements. She loved the big brute with all her heart but she hoped she could find a way to break his overly protective manner before the baby was born.

"Well, their trash is our treasure," Spence grinned, joining in on the teasing.

"You guys make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside," she answered snidely. "But, it's more likely just gas."

The five adults talked late into the night and Shorty was thankful for the friendship they showed her after she'd cut them out of her life without a second glance. She didn't understand how she could come across so many wonderful people in her life and she hoped she didn't fuck up these relationships like she had in Los Angeles or New York.

When she walked Ben and Levi to the door shortly after three in the morning she realized these men could never take the place of her brother. As hard as they'd tried to avoid talking about her team and friends back home she could see how they found it difficult to comprehend how she could just leave. If she thought about the situation from their point of view she knew she had to at least call Hector. Even if she wasn't ready to explain herself, he deserved to know she was alive and safe after four months of absolutely no contact.

Shorty promised them she'd see them the next day and locked the door behind them. Spence and Jamie had already gone to bed so she filled the sink with water and washed the dishes in silence. A small grin crossed her face as she placed the last plate in the drying rack. Her entire life had been spent avoiding dishes and now she used it as an excuse not to pick up the phone and dial the ten numbers that would connect her to Hector. But important conversations couldn't be avoided forever so she left the main house and made her way to the guest house.

Once she crawled into bed and Banjo had buried his head in the crook of her neck she dialled the familiar number. Shorty knew she should have waited until a reasonable hour but the overwhelming desire to hear her brother's soothing voice demanded she call. Hector had always been her protector and if he could have taken away her pain over the unexpected pregnancy she knew he would.

Halfway through the second ring his groggy voice answered, "Yeah?"

"Hector, it's me," Shorty said, then paused to allow time for his sleep riddled brain to piece together what she'd said.

"Shorty? What time is it?"

"It's just after five your time," she answered.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She could hear him pushing himself into a sitting position and she could almost see him leaning against the headboard and dragging a hand over his scalp. "Yeah Hec, everything's fine. I just missed you is all."

"I miss you too. Can you just come home now, please?"

His voice sounded so tired and wounded and she couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing that she was the cause of it. She knew without a doubt that he spent many sleepless nights worrying about her. He was the perfect brother and she was his wretched, selfish, and uncaring sister. "I can't, but I want you to know I'm doing good. I've got a house and a dog. Can you believe it?"

"Why can't you come home? There's nothing stopping you. Please just stop this and come home," he sighed, knowing it was futile.

She was the most stubborn member of their family and team and he knew once she got a thought in her head she was going to follow it through. "How are the boys?"

Hector sighed again at her subject change but answered anyways, "They're missing you real bad, we all do. But they're doing good. The garage is doing good but it's slow now, you know how it is after race wars."

"How was Race Wars?"

"It was a lot different this year. We pulled in some good money. Letty didn't race and she's huge now, she's like a house. I never thought I'd see her as round as she is," he laughed.

She laughed along with him, her hand rubbing across her own swollen belly, "You're totally exaggerating. How are Leon and Vince?" she whispered, her question trailing off despite her best effort to stay strong.

"Shorty, I can't tell you that. You made your choice; you have to let them go. You made me tell them to move on, now you have to too. I don't know why you left but you did."

"Hector?" she croaked sadly.

"You love me. I know you do," he answered for her before continuing, "Can I come see you? I swear I won't tell either of them."

"Not yet, I'm just getting settled in the house. Let me get my life together here before you come and try and drag me home."

"Where are you?"

"You'll know soon enough. Do you have a pen near by?"

"Just a sec," he answered, and she heard the phone drop to the mattress. Seconds later the sound of friction on the bed filled her ear and then he was back on the phone. "Got one."

"I'm going to give you my cell phone number, don't bother trying to trace it. It's unlisted, pay as you go, and isn't the area code I'm living in. Don't give this to anyone but the team, ok?"

"I'm not gonna give it to Toretto, I think he put a bounty out on your head," Hector laughed.

Shorty didn't laugh but shifted uncomfortably against her pillows. The way Dominic Toretto took care of business and the way he protected his family; well, she wouldn't put it past him. "1-813-672-3395. You can call me anytime."

"You know one of us is going to call you every day now, right?"

"I was banking on that," she smiled. "I'm going to let you go though, I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you soon."

"Count on it. Love you Shorty."

"Love you too," she answered before hanging the phone up and sliding it beneath her pillow for safe keeping.

Now that she'd spoken to Hector she felt much better about the situation. He was right, of course, about moving on from Leon and Vince. She'd left them; she'd betrayed their trust. How dare she wonder how they were doing? That was her being selfish again, wanting the information on their lives when they were refused the same. She had lost the right by her own actions but that didn't make it any easier to swallow.

"You know, Banjo, you're going to love Hector and the boys," she whispered, as she slid into the bed and stuffed a pillow underneath her growing belly. The Rottweiler licked her face and settled against her stomach. She wrapped an arm around the dog as if he was Leon and fell asleep.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"You know, Banjo, you're going to love Hector and the boys," she whispered, as she slid into the bed and stuffed a pillow underneath her growing belly. The Rottweiler licked her face and settled against her stomach. She wrapped an arm around the dog as if he was Leon and fell asleep._

**Chapter Thirty Four**

With only a week to go before her son was born, Shorty curled her toes in the sand and looked out over the ocean. She thought back over the nine months that led her to this moment. A lot had happened and she'd changed, though she couldn't exactly explain it. She felt more mature, she felt ready to take on the next chapter of her life. Probably the scariest chapter anyone could take on.

Since settling down in Mexico she spoke to a member of the team daily, or more depending on if they called her while at work or at home. She'd repaired her relationship with Hector even though she still hadn't told him he was going to be an uncle in a few days. It was impossible to broach the subject now that she'd waited so long. Without a doubt he would be shocked, then hopefully thrilled, when he laid eyes on his newborn nephew.

Shorty had booked five tickets for the team to visit two days after the due date, and frankly, she couldn't wait for the opportunity to present them with her son. She'd surprised each and every one of them when they saw the destination on the tickets. Although, she suspected Hector had a slight inkling all along to her location.

In fact, she knew he'd known deep down where she would end up. And she was confounded that Vince hadn't figured it out yet. She was sure, since he knew her so well, that he would come strolling in and haul her back to Los Angeles. However, after talking to Hector three months before at four in the morning she hadn't asked about him since. Hector had once tried to mention them in passing but she'd cut him off midsentence and told him he'd been right. She was just torturing herself.

Banjo had grown into a monstrous creature, tipping the scales at one hundred and nineteen pounds. He was blessedly gentle with Kennedy and Shorty wasn't worried in the least about bringing home a small baby. He was, at one time her only companion, but now shared the title with Spence, Jamie, Ben, and Levi. She'd formed a temporary makeshift family with these four adults and she was utterly grateful for their respect and acceptance. They neither questioned her motives for leaving and they kept her location a secret from even their old team mates, so word would never reach Dominic Toretto's ears.

Letty had finally found the socks with the note hidden inside three days after the phone call with Hector. After her fist email they arrived sporadically twice more after that, one special letter accompanied by a picture of her in the hospital holding Lalia Tierney Toretto. Swaddled in pink, Lalia had looked breathtaking while Letty had looked ragged and exhausted after her twenty seven hour labour. Shorty just hoped her after birth picture wasn't as haggard but she had to admit Letty's beauty still shone through. She didn't mention Leon or Vince in the three letters and for that she was thankful. Hearing from her was hard enough without having to read what they were up to.

A swift kick to her left side drew her back to the present and she blinked against the sunset. It rarely ever got cold in Mexico, especially on the Gulf of Mexico where she lived, but the breeze that night had chilled her skin and she wrapped her loose sweater tightly around her belly. She hadn't meant to sit on the beach that long but she often lost track of time and before she knew it it'd be dark. Turning onto her knees she pushed herself up and placed a hand on the small of her back. She could well be considered a blimp by now. She hadn't gained much more weight past the initial sixteen pounds but she carried it all in her stomach, making her look as large as a house.

Waddling back to the small house she stepped through the sliding doors and shut them behind Banjo. He quickly lapped up half his bowl of water and followed her upstairs to her room. Shorty ran her tub full and slid under the bubbles and steaming hot water to relax. The heat of the water was one of the only ways she'd found to lessen some of the back pain but tonight it wasn't helping. Sharp pains had throbbed through her spine starting shortly after lunch and she gone for a long walk hoping the endorphins would minimize the pain. Unfortunately it hadn't and she knew it was going to be tough to fall asleep tonight.

She stayed in the bath until the water turned luke warm before she hauled herself out and fell into bed naked. Shorty was watching an old black and white Fred Astaire movie on the television when her phone vibrated from under her pillow. Checking the caller ID she answered Pedro's call with a cheerful, "What's up Papi?"

"Would you sleep with me if I fed you Burger King on a date?"

"Not a chance in hell, but I also wear clothes to the races so you really can't use me as a jumping off point," Shorty laughed.

"Fuck. I don't want to spend much on her. She ain't even worth a Whopper JR."

"Well why are you taking her out then?"

"She has this amazing set of fake tits," Pedro confided seriously.

Shorty couldn't help but laugh at him. Since the night she'd given Hector her phone number she received phone calls at all hours of the day asking the silliest questions. She knew it was only to hear her voice and make sure she was still alive and kicking but this call was definitely the most ridiculous. "You know, you can call me just to talk."

"That's what I'm doing, geez! So, what are you wearing?"

"Oh no! No way. You are too much. I'll see you in a few days, lil' homie. Tell the boys I love them," she answered.

Pedro ended the call and she stuffed the phone back under her pillow. Shorty snuggled down into the mattress and despite the pain in her back she fell asleep in only minutes.

The sun was just peaking in the blinds when Shorty was jolted awake by an excruciating pain in her lower abdomen. She clutched her stomach until the pain receded before throwing the covers off her and rushing into the bathroom. She felt a warm wetness slid down her thighs and she glanced down to find herself standing in a small clear puddle. Instantly she panicked, "Ew!" she shrieked, as she jumped out of the puddle and back into her room. She grabbed the towel from her bath the night before and dried her legs off and quickly pulled on a short pair of sweat shorts, a sports bra and a simple t-shirt. Tying her unruly hair onto to top of her head she grabbed her already prepared overnight bag and waddled as fast as she could to the main house.

Jamie was already in the kitchen preparing Kennedy's breakfast when she rushed through the door with Banjo hot on her heels. His anxious mewls broke the silence and Jamie turned from the counter to greet them. When she saw the overnight bag on Shorty's shoulder she dropped the knife she was holding back onto the counter and smiled.

"Going somewhere?"

"My insides are dribbling down my leg and you want to have a witty banter session. Totally _not_ the time," she answered, as she grabbed her car keys from the small bowl next to the phone.

Jamie grinned once more before pulling Kennedy from her booster seat and holding her on her hip. She disappeared upstairs and returned moments later leading a tired Spence who now held his daughter. Shorty doubled over again as the same pain bloomed across her insides and she took in a ragged breath and held it until the pain passed. Jamie pulled Shorty's arm around her shoulder and turned to Spence, "Her breakfast is almost finished, feed her, comb her hair and get her dressed. Then you can meet us at the hospital," she said, as she took the bag from Shorty's shoulder and placed it over her own. "Oh! And don't forget to call Levi and Ben."

"Yeah yeah," he answered, rolling his eyes at Shorty. "I know how to take care of a child."

"Barely," Shorty joked, and let Jamie tug her out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Shorty?" Spence called loudly, "Good luck," he followed sarcastically.

The hospital was fairly close and within thirty minutes she was in a hospital room waiting for her doctor to make an appearance after the staff had paged them. The nurse brought her a gown to change into but after much arguing allowed Shorty to climb into the bed wearing only her sports bra. She pulled on a set of gloves and let them smack tight around her wrists. The sound of latex slapping skin made her giggle and Jamie humoured her with a tiny grin as the nurse bunched the light blankets up across her waist.

"Voy a comprobar cómo las pupilas dilatadas que estás," she said, as she eased Shorty's legs open and lubricated her fingers. _(I'm going to check how dilated you are.)_

Shorty threw an arm over her eyes to try and block out the uncomfortable feeling and cringed when she felt the nurse slide two fingers in. A quick withdrawal was followed by the feeling of more fingers before she pulled them out again.

"Cuán lejos está ella?" Jamie asked from the chair beside the bed. _(How far along is she?)_

"Cuatro dedos, por lo que unos ocho centímetros. Usted ha afirmado que el agua rompió hace aproximadamente una hora?" _(__Four fingers, so about eight centimeters. You said the water broke about an hour ago?")_

Shorty nodded her head as another wave of pain washed over her and she clutched the rails along the bed and held tight. She groaned loudly and bit down on her lip in an effort to remain as quiet as possible. When she thought about it, she knew she didn't want to be one of those women who spent the day shrieking and bitching at the doctor and nurses. She just wanted to do her time and leave with her son.

When the haze of pain lifted she found Jamie sitting on the side of her hospital bed with her hands wrapped around one of her own. "I knew I should have made you go to Lamaze class."

"Sit around with a bunch of fat woman and their men, all of them breathing hard and heavy? Horny was what got me into this situation! Of course, back then I wasn't as big as a Buick."

The nurse returned wheeling in a fetal monitor and quickly attached it to her abdomen. She turned it on and the sounds of her son's strong heartbeats filled the room and she squeezed Jamie's hand. "I made that, you know," she beamed proudly, as another nurse came in and set up an IV bag and primed the line. From there on out the next three hours passed in a flurry of activity and pain. Jamie relegated Spence and their daughter to the waiting room but took the camera offered and began snapping an abundance of memorable pictures.

Shortly after nine she was fully dilated and demanding drugs like any crack whore coming off a month long bender. When her doctor finally walked in he was in full scrubs, cap, and gown and his nurses was just pulling his gloves over his sleeves. "Buenos días Michael. I pensamiento para asegurarse de que usted haría hasta su fecha de vencimiento. Oh, bueno, eso no se puede evitar," he said cheerfully. _(Good morning Michael. I thought for sure you would make it until your due date. Oh well, that can't be helped.)_

She cried out as another contraction hit her and she begged for the drugs she had so ridiculously declined only two hours before. "Por favor, Dios, dame la maldita droga," she said as she clutched the bed rails again. _(Please, God, give me the damn drugs.)_

Dr. Guay's hazel eyes met her own slate grey and she could tell instantly he wasn't going to give them to her. "Lo siento Michael, usted ha dilatado completamente. Es el momento de impulsar ahora," he answered, before he gazed between her open thighs. _(__I'm sorry Michael, you're fully dilated. It's time to push now.)_

"Yo no estoy dispuesto!" _(I'm not ready!)_

"Veo la cabeza. Necesito tomar una respiración profunda. Sí. Ahora pulse," he said, and his head disappeared from her line of sight again. _(I see the head. I need you to take a deep breath. Yes. Now push.)_

Shorty had never played organized sports but she imagined Dr. Guay as the perfect coach. He told her when she needed to push, when to breathe after holding her breath to long, and he instructed Jamie on how to cut the cord. She'd never thought about having children but if she couldn't have Leon cutting the cord she was glad it was someone who loved her and not just a nurse. Sure, it wasn't that important but it held sentimental value and she knew Jamie would remember it forever.

When Dr. Guay finally placed the tiny boy upon her chest she could do no more than look down and wonder how she'd created something so perfect. He had all ten fingers and toes, soft peach fuzz across his scalp, and the lightest grey eyes she'd ever seen. He didn't focus on her but his cries quieted as soon as she held him against herself.

He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and she couldn't wait for Hector to meet him. Shorty ran her finger gently down the bridge of her son's nose and nodded at Jamie to go get the rest of the group. When she quietly shut the door behind her she looked down at her son again and whispered, "Your Papi doesn't know what he's missing, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She knew he couldn't understand a word she said but it was the truth. She wished Leon was there with her to hold his son and love him unconditionally the way she already did. Maybe one day when her son was eighteen he'd meet his father but until that day she'd provide for him and protect him without any negative feelings to her single motherhood. She knew what she'd taken on when she'd left her old life behind. It'd be hard but life in Mexico was much simpler than Los Angeles and she was glad she could raise her child with the same value she'd been raised with.

"I dibs the kid first!" Levi called when the door opened and her friends crowded into the room noisily.

"Would you keep it down?" Jamie snapped, and leaned over the bed for Kennedy to get her first look at the baby.

Although she didn't understand much about the new life she'd taken to mimicking those around her. Whenever she saw Shorty she'd place a tiny hand followed by a tiny ear against her stomach and try to hear the baby. "Baby?" she asked Shorty, as her chubby finger pointed at the child in her arms.

"Yes Kennedy, this is my baby."

"No baby?" she asked, pointing at herself and looking to her mother for an answer.

"You're still a baby, darling," Jamie answered, then backed away from the bed so the men could crowd around.

"Can I hold him?" Levi asked, his eyes brimming with the pride of a surrogate uncle.

Shorty lifted her son off her chest and passed him to Levi. He clutched him in a tight grip and wandered to the chair beside the window to look down on him. He held him for only a scant three minutes before Spence demanded a turn. She smiled as the child received the love he deserved as he was yet again passed to a new set of arms. Although she felt empty without him resting on her chest she was happy to let the others hold him.

"What's his name?" Ben asked, as he collected the boy from Jamie's outstretched arms.

Pausing briefly to rearrange herself more comfortably on the hospital bed, she looked at Ben, "Brer James Muñoz Izquierdo."

"That's a real Hispanic name you gave the kid."

"You're not gonna give him Leon's surname?" Spence asked.

"James is Leon's grandfather's name," she answered as she accepted Brer back into her arms. "But he can change it when he gets older, if he wants to."

The group fell into a quite calm as the day wore on. She wanted her discharge papers but the doctor recommended a night in hospital just to monitor Brer and herself to make sure there were no complications. When visiting hours were over she let Kennedy kiss Brer on the cheek and waved goodnight to the group. It wasn't that she wanted them to leave, but she wouldn't mind a little one on one time with her baby.

He was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled down at him as his face crinkled in his sleep and she realized she finally made something worthwhile. Her drawings and her car where the only important things she'd ever made, save for Brer. Once the initial shock of her pregnancy wore off, she knew her team would feel the same way. And she couldn't wait for that moment.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_He was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled down at him as his face crinkled in his sleep and she realized she finally made something worthwhile. Her drawings and her car where the only important things she'd ever made, save for Brer. Once the initial shock of her pregnancy wore off, she knew her team would feel the same way. And she couldn't wait for that moment. _

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Getting the main house ready for the majority of her team was an ordeal in and of itself. Spence had two extra guest rooms with king sized beds and Shorty decided to put the lil' homies in one room while Beto and Marvin would take the other. She knew her very masculine team would have a problem sharing a bed with another man, but frankly, she could care less. Their ten day long vacation was completely free and they'd suck it up or some of them would be sleeping on the floor. Hector was sleeping in her bed and she'd moved a small cot into Brer's room so she could be close to him in the night.

Shorty wanted to pick her family up from the airport but when it came time for her to leave Brer with Spence and Jamie; she couldn't manage to tear herself away from him. As a mother herself, Jamie understood the irrational fear of leaving your child behind and she 'voluntold' Spence to pick up her crew. She was ecstatic when he accepted but wished she could see the look on Hector's face when Spence greeted them.

Besides keeping Brer a secret, she still hadn't explained to Hector whom she was staying with. He knew she was living in Mexico but had no idea who the generous people were, that had given her shelter. Whatever qualms Hector had about Spence and his crew before, he'd have to surrender them now. After all that they'd done for her in the past three months she figured he'd get over it pretty quick.

"I come?" Kennedy asked, as she spied Spence scooping his keys out of the bowl.

"There's no room for you, Princess. I promise we can go for a ride tomorrow for ice cream. How does that sound?" Spence asked, and pressed a kiss into his daughter's soft hair.

"Ice cream! Rer come too!"

"Brer can't eat ice cream yet."

Spence ruffled Kennedy's hair and left the house. It would take just over an hour for her team to arrive at the house. Shorty had just enough time to help Jamie prep for the barbeque and feed Brer before the team burst through the door. She formed the burger patties quickly while Jamie arranged the fixings on a long platter. It was an easy meal and she would have preferred something more time consuming. The men always appreciated a good cookout, but instead of focusing on small details, her anxiety level's rose every time she glanced at the clock. The closer they got to her the more she realized keeping Brer a secret was probably a huge mistake. She was a mother now but that didn't mean Hector wouldn't put her in her place.

When she heard four vehicle doors slam she couldn't help but glance quickly at Jamie before dashing for the front door. As anxious as she was she was also excited to see the men she'd grown up with, most of all Hector. She slammed through the screen door, Banjo hot on her heels, and sprinted down the steps and straight for her favorite bald man. She could see the wide grin on his face as she launched herself into his arms and clutched at him desperately. Even when she'd lived in New York she'd never missed him as much as she had the past seven months. The time when she truly needed the big brother to promise her the world and he wasn't there.

"Baby girl," he choked out as he hugged her tightly. "God, I missed you."

Unable to find a steady voice she just nodded as he held her at arm's length before pulling her against his chest again. He smelled as he always did and she found comfort in the fact that some things never change. When he finally released her she stepped back and was swallowed in hug after hug from the rest of her family. She could tell they were uncertain about her appearance but were unsure how to broach the subject of her body change.

Banjo growled loudly from the steps where he'd slid to a stop and she turned to quiet him, "Enough!" He lowered his head in shame but came when she crouched down for him. "This is Banjo, he's a little over protective. Aren't you, boy?" she asked, and stood again, facing her team.

"You got fat," Pedro responded, gaping at the visible pudge in her fitted t-shirt.

"About that," she started, as Jamie stepped through the screen door, Brer in her arms and Kennedy with an arm wrapped around her leg.

"I should have known you'd hook up with Spence again. You never could stay out of trouble," Hector said, and looked at the small family standing on the deck. "Jamie, right?" he asked, and she nodded her response.

Spence led the way back to the deck with Shorty bringing up the rear with Hector, his arm around her waist. When they crowded onto the porch Miguel bent down to Kennedy's level and smiled, "Hi, my name's Miguel. What's yours?"

"Kennedy," she answered and buried her face in her mother's kneecaps.

"Nice to meet you, Kennedy," Miguel replied, standing to his full height again and looking down at the tiny baby boy in Jamie's arms. "And who's this?"

Shorty knew the time had come for her to tell them. Without a doubt the minute she said Brer was hers, they'd put two and two together. With that information Hector was likely to hop on the next flight home and kill Leon. Stepping around her team she took the baby into her arms and turned back to face the men head on.

Before she could utter a word she saw Hector's eyes light up with understanding. He stepped forward and peered down at the sleeping infant and back up at her, "This is Brer, my son."

Three jaws dropped open simultaneously followed by Beto's duffle bag landing loudly on the porch. They stared at her, wide eyed, mouth gaping open, and she wondered if she should say something to break the awkward moment. She wished she could understand how they were feeling but it was impossible. How could she know? These men had never left her behind. The five men in front of her would never abandon her like she'd done to them. But she thought maybe it was a lot of hurt and a little of betrayal with a smidgen of shock mixed in.

A loud shudder sounded and Shorty glanced over her shoulder to find Jamie grinning as she examined the picture she'd captured. "This one'll be great in Brer's baby album," she laughed.

With her contagious laughter Miguel snapped his mouth shut and then grinned, "Damn."

"Language," Shorty said.

The audacity of Shorty's warning broke the spell Hector seemed to have fallen under, "My. Nephew?" His question was uncertain, like he couldn't believe what was right in front of him. She knew it would take him a while to process it fully, but she wanted him to be okay with it now.

"Sí, él es su sobrino. Desea mantenerlo?" she asked, hoping her native tongue would break through his inability to understand. _(Yes, he's your nephew. Do you want to hold him?)_

"Si," he gasped, accepting his nephew into his arms. The rest of the team crowded around and looked in awe at their new team member. If Brer lived in Los Angeles he'd be under a car at the age of two, but without the boys around it'd be a little more difficult to teach him. With six experienced adults he'd learn much quicker and he'd learn different methods, but with her he'd only learn one. Not that her methods were any less right, however, if one method failed he'd already know another way to try and fix it.

"A kid. You. Have a kid," Beto said, his voice betraying his inability to grasp the concept.

"Yeah, I sure do," Shorty smiled proudly.

She stayed at Hector's side to make sure he didn't drop Brer. Although the men had seen, and probably held Lalia, she still couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about passing him around. She would have preferred to hold him herself and just let them look at the boy. Sooner or later though, he'd have to fall and get back up all by himself.

Brer became the center piece of the reunion, with each member of her team wanting their chance to hold him. Shorty could see they already loved her son, and she was thrilled that they hadn't turned their first moment together into a fight. Her abandonment would soon become a topic of discussion but for the time being everything revolved around Brer.

When it came time to feed him she snuck into her guest house and watched from the window as the men played with Banjo. They seemed truly happy in the sun and sand and she wished they could move down here to be closer to her and Brer. With them around life would be so much easier for her. For them it likely would be a lot of struggles to make ends meet. The racing scene was fairly big in Mexico but nowhere near what it was in the States.

The minute Brer fell asleep against her breast she covered herself again and made her way out onto the sand to call the men back to the house. They came back, sand in their clothes and smiles on their faces. It was like they were new people and she wondered if that's what she looked like now that she'd had Brer.

"He had enough of the tit?" Marvin asked, ruffling her loose hair.

"For now," she answered, allowing Hector to scoop him up again.

Pedro's smile disappeared and he slapped the back of Hector's head, "Hey man, it' my turn."

"No way, it's like shotgun rules. A family member always gets the front seat. That means I get the kid whenever I want," Hector said, as he made faces down at his now wide awake nephew.

"Fuck that! That rule is for only spouses and lay's," Pedro argued fiercely.

"It's for family members too, and the rule then states that I, as his blood uncle, get him automatically unless Shorty declines the rule," Hector stated, his face as serious as she'd ever seen it.

"Shorty? Can you tell him it's my turn to hold the kid?"

"He's not a car seat guys, you can share," she groaned, ushering them into the kitchen of the main house.

The table was laid with platters of burgers, chicken, and salads, with a cooler standing open beside the counter. Each member of the team took a seat, Pedro and Hector still arguing. Shorty stooped and lifted Kennedy into her high chair before sitting beside her brother. She loved that the men were fighting over Brer but she knew as soon as it came time to eat he'd be back in arms instantly. No one messed with their meal times, not even her gorgeous son. And as soon as Jamie sat down and reached for a burger Hector transferred Brer back into her arms and filled his plate with food.

Shorty quickly laid him in his bassinet and placed it below the table so she could watch him while using her feet to rock him back to sleep. He was an easy child to take care of so far, maintaining a quiet silence most of the time. If he desperately needed something like a diaper change or an extra feeding he gave a soft grunt and that was it. The first two days she'd been worried something was wrong with him, but after the initial fear she'd grown accustomed to a quiet child.

Filling her plate with food she devoured it quickly and sat back to enjoy the easy going conversation around the table. She'd though perhaps it would be a difficult transition for the men in her life to realize she was living with Spence and his family. The team, especially Hector, had never held any fondness towards the more crime wise team. And after she'd participated in that fight with them, so long ago, she thought Hector would be furious she'd managed to hook up with Spence again. She could see little lines of tension upon his face, but he was dealing with it maturely. Though she knew once everyone had settled down for the night and they were alone together in her guest house, he'd say his piece.

"Shouldn't you be eating more?" Pedro asked, openly staring at her empty plate. "You're eating for two now."

"That's before the baby, stupid," Beto answered.

"That belly on her says she's eating for two."

"If we did whatever our bodies told us, I'd have cut off your air supply a long time ago, vato," Shorty said, with a flutter of her eyelashes towards her opponent.

Pedro's well used grin crossed his face again and he stuffed another forkful of potato salad into his mouth. "Still got a mouth to go with that extra forty pounds," he replied around his food.

"Oh honey, you're living proof of reincarnation. No one could possibly get to be so stupid in one lifetime."

"I see you were so impressed with your first chin you added two more," he shot back, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Here we go," Beto cut in, his eye roll visible for both Shorty and Pedro.

She leaned back, confident that she would win this war of words. "You could make a fortune helping people lose weight, one look at you and they'd lose their appetite," she said, a small smirk pushing one corner of her mouth up.

Shorty always had a fondness for passing insults back and forth but Pedro always seemed to have an unlimited supply. Over the years she was sure she'd reused her own, and stolen some of his, but he never seemed to run out. And although it was inappropriate dinner talk she couldn't help but wait with baited breath for his next doozy.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit a better argument than that."

"You talk so much shit I'm starting to smell it on your breath,' she followed, still reclining in her seat comfortably.

"I've heard snappier comebacks from a bowl of rice crispies," he quipped.

"Don't look now, but there's one too many people in this room and I think it's you."

Pedro opened his mouth to offer another insult when Hector put a stop to it in his usual manner. A quick slap to the back of both their heads followed by, "Enough already," and their mouths snapped closed.

She eyed him with feigned furry but winked at Pedro. Life in Mexico had its own fun moments but she'd been starved for a good session of rough and tough discussion. Jamie was always so serious and Spence was impossible to bait into an argument. In all the shady dealing's Spence had taken part in she would have thought him always on edge but he was almost as laid back as Leon had been.

As the unbidden comparison invaded her thoughts the smile she'd held since her team's arrival wilted off her face. She wanted desperately to hear news of the Toretto team but she would bet her life that Hector had warned the boys not to mention them. Which was probably a good thing, after all. Finding out that Leon had found a new love would crush her, even though she'd got the best part of him. And although Shorty didn't want Vince to suffer from her disappearance, deep down she hoped he still thought of her daily. She knew it was unbelievably selfish for her to want him to yearn for her, to find it difficult to breathe without her – but that's exactly what she wanted.

Reaching under the table for Brer she pressed her face into his chubby neck folds and breathed in. Baby powder and a small wisp of her vanilla lotion wafted up and for a moment her heart wasn't broken, but whole again. If she couldn't have Leon and Vince, at least she had Brer.

Cradling her son to her chest she smiled as Hector absent mindedly caressed the tiny head of his nephew while still maintaining a vibrant conversation. It was odd to see him so smitten with something other than his car. Once upon a time she had been exactly like him, hot headed and strong willed. And now she was that women she never thought she'd be; putting family before everything.

Miguel and Marvin offered to clear the dishes after everyone had finished eating. While they cleaned up the kitchen the rest of the group retired to the beach where Spence had constructed a large tepee of logs and sticks. The fire was blazing when Shorty sat on a blanket Hector had set out next to his chair. She shook her head when she saw the way he had scooped a hole in the sand, building up the back to form a backrest and laying the blanket over it to block the chill from the damp sand. Snuggling into her sand lounger she looked at her brother, "I can't believe you remember this," she said, gesturing at the makeshift chair.

His eyes filled with unmistakable sadness only to be swept away with a shrug of his shoulders. "Of course I remember it, just like I remember your favorite childhood story," he answered.

Shorty blinked in surprise and looked down into her child's eyes. Of all the easily forgettable things she couldn't imagine how he remembered that. It was one of the most cherished memories she had of her brother and her father, but Hector had never seemed that fond of it. While she was snuggled up against her father's chest he was always laying across the foot of the bed staring at the ceiling in silence. Rereading Br'er Rabbit each and every night hadn't seemed like a fond memory for him, but there it was. Deep down it'd played as significant a part in his youth as it had in hers.

"You think Papi would remember?" she asked, her voice betraying the desperate hope she felt.

"You think he could forget that, baby girl?" he asked, and held his hands out for his nephew. "Give me the kid. You made him read that story every night for three years; I bet I could still recite it word for word."

Shorty picked Brer up off her thighs and transferred him into her brother's capable hands. It pleased her to know that Hector thought their father would remember something and dare she say even appreciate the sentiment. It was a moment in time where it was only ever just the three of them. Their mother had tried to read the bedtime story to her one night and she'd listened patiently, but deep down it unsettled her. Try as she might, her mother just couldn't get the voices right. Halfway through the story she'd stopped her mother and screamed for her father to come finish it. She hadn't given Brer her fathers name, but she'd come as close as possible to carrying on his memory.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Levi shouted from behind her as he and Ben pulled chairs across the beach from their house.

"This is a family get together and you're not invited. Get lost," Spence laughed, tossing each man a Corona.

They pulled their chairs up to the bonfire and pounded fists with the members of her team before falling into their seats. Shorty watched Hector's face for any sign of negative emotion but found only open awareness. She was taken aback at his easy acceptance and wondered what had come over him. He had truly hated these men when they lived in Los Angeles. It was as if the moment he set his eyes on Brer he'd become a helplessly happy man without a care in the world.

"It's almost feels like you don't want us here," Ben said, then shrugged, "That can't be right. Weird."

Spence grinned and brought his beer bottle to his lips, "Nothing get's past you," he said, saluting the air.

Snuggling farther down into her sand recliner she watched her family silently. It wasn't going to be an easy transition for her when they returned to the US. After only a few hours she had grown accustomed to having them around and the last thing she wanted to do was see them leave. But dwelling on the very near future wasn't going to make their time in Mexico much fun. So, Shorty pushed the worries to the back of her mind and joined in the conversation.

By the time the fire died down all her teammates were fairly drunk and Brer had fallen asleep against her thighs again. Spence and Jamie had retired an hour before while Ben and Levi had wandered off to find women for the evening. She was beyond exhausted but didn't want to waist a minute of time with the boys so she waited until Marvin announced he was ready to crash. Each of the men stumbled to their feet and she followed behind them with her son as they made their way to the main house.

Shorty veered off from the group with her brother and Banjo at her side. Hector slid the glass door opened and locked it behind her. She put Brer in his crib and left the door open a crack so she could hear him if he made a noise. Although he was just over a week old he was already sleeping the time between feedings. In her eyes she had been blessed with the perfect child, far from fussy and more beautiful than a Mexican sunrise.

Tucking her feet under her legs Shorty settled down beside her brother on the couch and faced him head on. She could tell it was time to have it out and she'd been able to read Hector's nervous energy all night. "Say what you need to say," she said, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"How could you keep this from me? And Leon? Don't you think he has a right to know about his son?" he asked. "It is his kid, right?"

A soft snicker settled Hector's fear but she answered his last question anyways, "Yes, Brer is Leon's son. And I didn't, and don't plan on, telling Leon about him. He doesn't want a life with obligations. And I'm not anyone's obligation."

"He should be able to make that choice himself."

"He made it before I left when he told me he was glad it was Letty knocked up and not me. It doesn't get any clearer than that, hermano," she said, her voice betraying the hurt she still harboured despite her brave front.

"He could change his mind though."

"I won't be an obligation, Hector."

Hector lowered his eyes and sighed. She knew him enough to know that he wished she had the same happy family life they'd grown up in. He was used to a typical family consisting of a father, mother, and two children. If she asked herself what she wanted out of life, she knew deep down she wanted exactly what her brother wanted for her. Unfortunately she was just a mother with one and a half children.

"I want you to come home," he breathed out, the corners of his lips pulling taught in his frown.

"This is my home now. I'm back where I really belong."

"That doesn't change the fact that I want you to come home."

Without an answer to his statement Shorty fell silent. It wasn't that she didn't want to return to Los Angeles, in fact, she very much wanted to. But a desire for Brer to grown up around his uncles wasn't enough for her to forget what Leon had said to her. Being in L.A. would only make life difficult for her and she knew it could never be the same for her. Things were different now, she was different.

"Hector?" she asked, pausing only to determine the correct way to ask, "Are they ok?"

"You promised you'd move on," he sighed in response. He wrung his hands together but raised his eyes to her own, "They miss you."

She took his reluctant answer and processed it as best she could. That was all he would give her but she desperately craved more news from him. As much as she assured him she was moving on, she understood she was lying to him as much as herself. No less than hours a day were spent wondering what Leon and Vince were doing and whether they thought of her at all.

"Thanks for coming," was the only answer she found worthy.

He reached forward and mussed her hair up in much the same manner he always did. Shorty grinned under wild hair, realizing that many things had changed but some would always stay the same. She would always be his little sister and she would always need to be watched out for.

Rising from the couch she pressed a kiss to his tanned scalp before retiring to Brer's room for the night. She looked down at the perfect tiny human she had created without meaning too and she hoped she could provide everything he would need. She could never be the father figure he required but maybe some day she'd fall in love again and that man would accept him as his own.

Lying on her side in the cot, Shorty pushed her hand through the crib bars and held Brer's tiny hand. Her thoughts drifted between Leon and Vince until finally she fell asleep.

The short week she spent with her family was the most rewarding one she'd ever experienced. She didn't know if it was because of Brer but she appreciated the men much more than she had before. She'd taken their love for granted and when the time came to let them board the plane back to Los Angeles she could barely let them go.

Unfortunately she didn't have a choice, and when Hector pried her off Pedro and handed her Brer she knew she couldn't keep them there. She may have belonged in Mexico but their lives were back in the states. Her boys boarded the plane with plans to return as much as possible without giving her location away to Dominic Toretto. Until finally, she was left with just her brother and her son.

Cradling Brer against her breast Shorty forced herself to meet Hector's eyes. She could feel the tears collecting against the brim and she inwardly begged herself not to show weakness. Despite her pleas however, the tears spilled forth and she let him pull her against him for one last hug.

"I'll be back soon," he promised quietly.

Shorty nodded sadly, her lips quivering in her effort to stop her tears. She rolled onto her tiptoes, placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "No me olvides, hermano," in his ear. _(Don't forget me brother.)_ She rushed away without another word, hurried through the airport, and climbed into the waiting vehicle with Spence behind the wheel.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Shorty nodded sadly, her lips quivering in her effort to stop her tears. She rolled onto her tiptoes, placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "No me olvides, hermano," in his ear. (Don't forget me brother.) She rushed away without another word, hurried through the airport, and climbed into the waiting vehicle with Spence behind the wheel._

**Chapter Thirty Six**

The first year of motherhood was said to be one of the biggest challenges a woman would face in her lifetime. And that was putting it lightly. Shorty found that it was the hardest and most rewarding experience of her life thus far. On a daily basis she was amazed by the simplest of things. The first time Brer had turned onto his stomach himself she had nearly suffered a hernia in her excitement. The first time he said "Mami" she bought a dictionary, and the day he first crawled she started a college account.

Besides the milestones of life, he'd grown into his Hispanic heritage. His skin was the same smooth tan as her own; with a head full of chocolate brown curls streaked with the golden color of his father's hair. But the most striking difference were his eyes, once slate grey like her own, now the same brilliant green as Leon's. He seemed to be the perfect mix of herself and Leon and she was glad for that. Every time she looked at her son she was reminded of how lucky she'd been to have loved such a wonderful man. Even though things hadn't worked out between them she still cherished her time with him.

She herself had grown as well. She'd started working as a waitress at a local cantina and taking a class to further her knowledge in Italian. She was blessed to have grown up multi-lingual and she wanted to make sure Brer had an understanding of both sides of his. And although this made her miss Leon more than she would care to admit, she had maintained her silence with both Leon and Vince.

Letty on the other hand was an entirely different matter. She emailed Shorty twice monthly with updates on the racing scene, Hector and the boys, and Lalia. Very rarely did Shorty answer for fear of giving away her situation and location but she answered enough to let Letty know she was doing well. She wished desperately that she could confide in her friend about Brer but she knew that was information Letty wouldn't be able to withhold. The fact that Letty had kept their secret for over a year was enough of a burden for her to bear so she kept her son a secret.

And while life went on in Los Angeles without her she enjoyed her simple life in Mexico. She and Brer still lived in the small guesthouse, behind Spence and Jamie's, with Banjo. The Rottweiler had become so protective of Brer that he spent every waking moment beside the child. She was thankful for his love for the boy and wasn't the least bit concerned for his safety with such a large breed. In fact, Banjo reminded her a little of Dominic Toretto, constantly keeping an eye on his family. In this case Banjo watched her with one eye and Brer with one eye and she wouldn't have it any other way.

But no matter how much time passed her heart yearned for Leon and Vince. Her love for Leon had slowly diminished until she had to admit she didn't think she was in love with him anymore. She still loved him as deeply as she did Vince but their relationship was caput and could never be reassembled. Accepting that had taken months but eventually she'd realized she couldn't harbour love for a man she would never be with. He would always just be the one that got away.

As for Vince, she often caught herself wondering what he was doing at that exact moment. Neither Hector nor Letty spoke a word of him and she took that to mean that he never gave her a second thought. If only he could see her now, as a mother of a one year old boy who already knew everything there was to know about uncle Vince. She'd shown Brer pictures of his aunts Letty and Mia, but it was a picture of his uncle Vince that sat on his bureau.

Shorty couldn't help but have little reminders of her previous life around the house. She had plenty of time to prepare for when she had to explain to Brer why his father wasn't around and who the people in the pictures were. Until that time came she felt fine letting him point to pictures and try and say their names.

"Hey, baby girl," Hector called, breaking into her thoughts of the life she'd left behind. "Daydreaming again?"

She looked up, blocking the sun with her hand, and smiled guiltily, "Nah, just thinking."

"I can't believe he's already one," he said with a nod towards her son.

Brer was waddling around the beach as fast as his chubby legs would let him with Banjo attached to his hip. Every few minutes he would look up and glance back to the spot he'd left his mother to make sure she was still there before returning to his wanderings. He was still a quiet child; crying very little and using the limited baby sign language he understood to talk with her.

"You didn't think I could keep him alive this long, did you?" she chuckled, her eyes following Brer's every movement.

She watched him like a hawk but unlike many parents she'd met she let him experience things for himself. She wanted him to grow up like she had, playing in the dirt and scraping his knees when he finally learned to skateboard. She found bubble wrapped children much to needy for her tastes and so far Brer was developing at an extraordinary rate. Positive the smarts came from his Scarpezzi side, she silently thanked Leon for his good genes daily.

"Michael, I never doubted it for a minute. You were always gonna be a good mother, I just didn't expect it so soon. I was thinking more like when you were forty."

"I'm almost forty," she answered, catching Brer in her arms as he fell towards her giggling.

"You're twenty five," grunted Hector, as he stood to head back to the house.

Shorty stood and swung Brer up onto her hip, "At least I still look twenty," she grinned, following Hector.

The back of the Delaire house was decorated in blue and green balloons with a table of presents set up next to the sliding doors. Jamie had gone all out in planning Brer's first birthday. If truth be told, Shorty was just happy her team had made it down to celebrate the occasion. Brer wasn't old enough to truly understand the situation but she appreciated the gesture all the same.

Beto and Marvin were manning the barbeque while Miguel and Pedro were sitting in the sand playing Barbie's with Kennedy. Shorty set Brer back on his feet and let him make his way over to the small group to play. He pulled a small lunch box from the toy box sitting beside Kennedy and dumped hot wheels into the sand. Picking up two cars he handed one each to Miguel and Pedro before he picked one up for himself.

Shorty had to laugh at the look on Kennedy's face. When Spence moved here he'd severed all ties he had to his previous life. Cars no longer mattered to him and because of that Kennedy didn't appreciate anything to do with "boy" toys.

Though she'd left her other baby back in Hector's garage she still loved everything to do with cars. Luckily both Ben and Levi hadn't lost their love either so she took Brer to their house as often as possible to get him used to cars. Although he didn't understand what she was telling him, he'd listen silently and clasped his tiny hand around any tool he could find nodding as if he understood.

Hector pulled two chairs up next to Spence and Jamie and they sat down. Taking two beers from a cooler at her feet she popped the caps off and handed one to her brother. She hadn't drank much in the past year but she enjoyed a beer every once in a while.

"He's so big now," Jamie mused, squinting against the bright sunlight.

"He's a little monster," Shorty laughed loudly, "You would not believe what he got into last night."

"Do we have to talk about this?" Hector asked, his cheeks coloring slightly as he took a deep pull on his beer bottle.

Spence chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees. "You know you have to tell us now."

"We found him sitting inside Hector's suitcase with a condom on his arm," she explained, mimicking the action of unrolling a condom onto her arm. "I don't know how he ripped the package open but he's gonna be just like his pops."

"At least he's learning to keep his goods wrapped up," Hector joked, taking another pull of his beer.

Shorty rolled her eyes into the back of her head but laughed along with them. It was kind of funny to think that Leon's child was already learning that protection was going to save him a lot of headaches. She wasn't upset that she'd gotten pregnant but she hoped that Brer didn't end up in the same situation she had.

Just as the group was sitting down for dinner Ben and Levi showed up. Tossing another few presents onto the pile they sat down across from her; and Brer waved across the table at them. They immediately launched into a story about their Friday night and within minutes everyone was laughing including the little ones, though they didn't understand why it was funny.

When dinner was finished she left Brer in Hector's lap and helped Jamie to clear the dishes. Only a year before she'd still avoided dishes like the plague but now she found something soothing about mindless activity. The fact that Brer had reached his first birthday was an amazing feat, but she could feel a small edge of guilt creeping over her happiness. She gave him as much as she could, but the one thing Brer needed was a real father figure.

Sighing deeply she handed a dripping dish to Jamie and asked, "Do you think Brer is missing out? I mean, you know, without Leon in his life?"

"He's fine, Shorty. You're a wonderful mother to that boy. He has plenty of men in his life, Hector's a great influence on him," Jamie answered slowly, as if trying to word it perfectly. "Brer's going to be an amazing man."

Shorty accepted Jamie's answer but wondered if maybe Brer wouldn't understand why he didn't get to see his father. There wasn't much she could do about it now that she'd come this far. Sometimes things were better even when they were harder.

"I just wish the boys could be here more," she sighed finally.

"I know you do."

The dishes were completed quickly amid an easy going conversation about when to start potty training Brer. He was a little farther ahead developmentally than most children his age but she didn't want to rush him. Jamie assured her he had plenty of time to take such a big step in his very young life. And it wasn't that she was purposely trying to rush him, she just wanted to make sure she didn't set him back.

As Jamie placed the last dish in the cupboard they both turned and made their way back to the circle the men were lounging in. Kennedy and Brer were in the middle playing with some of his birthday presents while the men around them laughed companionably.

Hector and her team had really come a long way with Spence, Ben, and Levi. They'd never held anything against Jamie and had accepted her immediately but it had taken a little longer to finally admit her men weren't so bad. It must have been hard to forgive them for allowing Shorty to join in their fight years before. Somehow they'd gotten over it and she assumed it was because they didn't have a choice. Since she'd run away Spence had done a lot for her, and Hector couldn't ignore that.

Not long after Shorty sat down Jamie brought out a small ice cream cake with one candle standing proudly in the middle. She held the cake in front of Brer and let him blow the flame out before quickly slicing into it before it could melt. She handed out the pieces and once Brer finished his tiny serving Shorty picked him up and let him kiss everyone on the cheek before taking him into their house. She dressed him in light pyjamas and placed him in his crib. The excitement of the day must have got to him because as she was rubbing the curls off his forehead he was fast asleep.

Shorty pocketed the receiving end of the baby monitor and returned to the small group still enjoying themselves. Sliding into to her chair she caught Hector's raised eyebrow and she sent a smile his way. She adored how much Hector cared for her child. He loved Brer as his own and for that Shorty regretted not residing in Los Angeles. It was clear the team missed her little monster when they weren't in Mexico so she allowed them to spoil Brer as much as they wanted when they were around.

"I see you lost those extra forty pounds," Pedro said, leaning over the small space between their chairs.

Sensing a challenge she leaned towards him as well, "Breast feeding will do wonders," she winked.

His dark eyes flashed in glee and he sat back without answering. It was one of the first times she'd been able to shut him up so easily. If she'd had any inkling that all it would take to quite his incessant talking was to talk about her breasts she would have done it years before.

The boisterous group spent the rest of the night reminiscing about their time together. The laughter warmed her heart but despite the atmosphere she was tiring quickly. Shorty stood in one fluid motion and kissed her brother on the head before saying her goodnights to everyone else. The moment she and was in the house Banjo padded from Brer's room and licked the palm of her hand as she stooped to bury her face in his warm fur.

"You'll never leave me, hey boy?" she smiled, standing and heading into her son's room to check on him.

Brer was sleeping soundly on his belly with one tiny hand curled under his chin, looking as precious as any child. He looked so angelic when he was asleep and she found it totally unwarranted. He was already growing into the same kind of child she'd been in Mexico; wild, unpredictable, and strong willed. She brushed a stray curl off his face and wished she had a camera with her to capture his innocence. Backing away from the crib silently she walked into her small kitchen with Banjo padding along beside her.

Pulling an electric kettle from the cupboard above the sink she quickly filled it and plugged it in. She added a camomile teabag to a large mug and poured a small amount of milk into the cup. Sitting down at the kitchen table she grabbed her laptop and placed it before her, pressing the power button and waiting patiently for it to start up. When the water was boiled she stood again, adding the boiling water to her mug and returning to her seat, hands wrapped snugly around the hot ceramic.

When she was seated comfortably again she signed into her email account and found three messages from Letty. Shorty tried to think back to the last time she'd actually checked her email and imagined it had to have been at least a month. Opening the oldest message she read the four lines quickly, smiling at the thought of Lalia learning guitar. No doubt Vince was trying to teach her, even though she was only fifteen months old. She realized then what a good father he would eventually be. Scrolling a little farther down and was struck dumb as she saw Lalia clad in all pink sitting on Vince's knee with a guitar beside them. It was the first time she had seen him since the day she left and the sight of him sent her heart into painful palpitations.

He looked as gorgeous as ever and against her selfish desire for him to miss her unbearably he looked as happy as she'd ever seen him. His eyes twinkled brightly even in the photo and Shorty found it impossible to look away. How could Letty send a picture of Vince? She'd never once mentioned either Vince or Leon and throwing one of them in her face like that was breaking her heart again.

Furiously brushing tears off her cheeks she opened the next email and prayed for no other heart wrenching shocks. Thankfully the next message was about trying to decide whether she should re-finish her car in a new color. Personally, Shorty hoped she kept the maroon because it was so Letty. Beautiful and dark, sexy and sassy, it suited her perfectly.

With her thoughts still lingering on Vince she opened the last email and sighed in relief when she found pictures of Letty and her daughter playing in puddles. In the background she could see the Toretto household and she wondered who was behind the camera.

Finally after scrolling through the pictures one last time she shut her laptop down and retreated to Brer's bedroom for the night. The cot wasn't as comfortable as her plush pillow top in her own room but the small cot was soft enough. Pulling the covers up under her chin she let her hand rest on Banjo's head and tried in vain to find sleep.

Unfortunately it took hours before she finally fell into a restless sleep. Letty hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel a little angry that she had included that picture. It was enough knowing that life had moved on without her, but the utter happiness on Vince's face made her question if she'd ever mattered to him at all. Clearly her disappearance hadn't affected him as she'd thought it would. Sure, he missed her, Hector told her so, but he'd obviously moved on completely. He'd probably think her ridiculous for missing him so desperately.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Unfortunately it took hours before she finally fell into a restless sleep. Letty hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel a little angry that she had included that picture. It was enough knowing that life had moved on without her, but the utter happiness on Vince's face made her question if she'd ever mattered to him at all. Clearly her disappearance hadn't affected him as she'd thought it would. Sure, he missed her, Hector told her so, but he'd obviously moved on completely. He'd probably think her ridiculous for missing him so desperately._

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Time passed much too quickly when all you wanted was for it to last. Shorty hadn't found a way to slow down life when her own tiny human was involved. Maybe it was because she had Brer that time sped by without pause and before she could blink, her darling son was three and a half years old. Although, darling was pushing it and monster was much more accurate. She'd known he was going to be a little miniature Michael even when he was only a year old, but he'd grown into his mischievous grin more than she could ever have expected.

In fact, she would bank that he was more of a little devil than she'd been, and that was saying something. After all, she'd been shipped off to New York because she was too much to handle and couldn't be controlled. But Brer couldn't be considered a bad child, just incredibly curious and that usually ended him up in bad situations.

But somehow those bad situations never felt complete, something was missing. Shorty remembered what it was like to grow up with a brother and she knew that without him around, she probably would have turned to a much more dangerous lifestyle. And it wasn't that she could provide Brer with a brother, but she could provide him with the fulltime uncle he needed.

She wasn't sure when the thought crept in and stayed but she imagined it had been the day she'd left Los Angeles. Questioning her decisions had become something of a daily occurrence, and the more she thought about it the more she realized she never should have left. To her, family was one of the most important things and now that she'd been gone for over four years she couldn't believe she'd thrown that away so easily. She'd walked out on her brothers, her child's uncles, and regardless of her selfishness they still loved her as much as ever. Their love for Brer was undeniable though; and she was blessed to have family who were willing to travel so often to Mexico to see them.

Once that thought was planted in her head she couldn't stop it from blossoming into an all consuming desire. After years of ignoring the feeling, or trying to ignore it at least, she couldn't do it any longer. Without alerting anyone but her current roommates of her plans she hired a relator, by the name of Mark Barnet, to find her a house with three bedrooms, attached garage, and a large pool. She scoured the pictures he sent via email and after months of looking she purchased a house that fit her criteria only two blocks over from Hector.

She knew being that close to Hector was a good thing for her and Brer. However, her new house was also only three blocks from the Toretto team's household. She knew for a fact that they hadn't moved because she was sure Hector would have told her. And although Letty's emails had tapered off over the past year she hadn't mentioned a move, and that was something she'd likely update Shorty on.

Now that she'd purchased the house and approved a move in date she rarely spoke to the relator and hadn't checked her email in over three months. Shorty was just pouring some Cheerio's into a bowl when a whirlwind of disaster blew through the kitchen.

"Brer, venir y comer su desayuno antes de ir a bug los muchachos," she called, as her son rushed towards the open sliding doors. _(Brer, come eat your breakfast before going to bug the boys.)_

Grabbing him around the waist she hoisted him over her shoulder, laughing as he squealed in pleasure. He kicked his small feet until she set him down on his chair and pushed the cereal in front of him. "Mami, no estoy hambriento. Ben y Levi dice, podría ayudar a poner en el stereo hoy!" Brer cried in exasperation, his green eyes glaring defiantly. _(Mami, I'm not hungry. Ben and Levi said I could help put in the stereo today!")_

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," she replied in English, emphasising her point.

"La prima colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata," he mimicked playfully, switching into Italian easily. _(Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.)_

Shorty narrowed her eyes at her son but wasn't angry. It was only fair that he be as vocal as she'd been at his age. But the ability to say everything in three different languages was a little excessive. He was as quick witted as she, smart mouthed without meaning to be. She wondered if Leon had been smart mouthed when he was a child because she couldn't have instilled that much sarcasm into her son by herself.

"Mangiare la prima colazione," she shot back, her Italian as fluent as his after years of studying. _(Eat your breakfast.)_

His shoved his bottom lip out and crossed his arms. Pouting didn't work on her because she'd grown up using the bottom lip maneuver, but she certainly appreciated the attempt to get his way. Instead of allowing him to push his bowl away she stood her ground and stared back at him until he sighed and lifted the spoon to his mouth. As a small child she'd always wondered how once she'd set her mind to something all it took was one look from her mother and she'd cave. Now that she was a parent she had the same abilities as her mother, her own special super powers and she used them whenever the situation called for it.

Brer finished his meal quickly, scrambled out of his chair, placed his bowl on the counter and took off with Banjo at his side. Shorty watched as he sprinted across the sand to the house two doors down from their own. She could see the sliding glass door open and a Levi lean out to wave to her. Most parents, including her own mother, would have walked him down there themselves, but he was so independent. He seemed to be turning into a little man right under her nose.

When he was safely inside Ben and Levi's house she cleaned up the kitchen before heading up to the main house to break the news to Spence, Jamie and Kennedy. She knew they loved having her and Brer live in their guest house, but she also knew deep down they probably wouldn't mind it just being the three of them.

The small family was just finishing up breakfast when she leaned against the open sliding door. "I need to talk to you," she said, lifting Kennedy into her arms as the small girl launched herself at her legs.

"Me too?"

"Yes, you too, kiddo," Shorty answered, sitting at the table silently until both Jamie and Spence were seated again.

"What's up, Miss Shorty?" Spence asked, though by the slightly saddened look on his face it was clear he already knew what was coming.

"I bought a house, in Echo Park. It's only two blocks from Hector, and it's perfect for Brer and I."

"I was hoping you wouldn't find a place," Jamie smiled, drying her hands on a towel.

"It's three bedrooms, so if and when you guys visit L.A. you have a place to stay."

"You're moving?" Kennedy asked quietly, her bottom lip quivering.

"It's time for me to go home. And let you guys have some family time without us," replied Shorty, taking the time to let the new sink in.

"Brer's staying here, right?"

Kennedy's eyes filled with tears and they dropped from the rims like heavy pools of despair. It was going to be a difficult transition for both children, as they'd grown up with each other for three and a half years. But Shorty hoped they were young enough to not forget the other, but slowly move on. When she'd been moved away from her friends and cousins at five years old she'd eventually forgotten all about them.

"No Kennedy, Brer will come with me," she answered, wiping the tears off the small child's cheeks.

"No, Brer can stay here."

"Baby," Jamie said, scooping her daughter off Shorty's lap and sitting her on her own. "Brer has to go with his mommy."

"No, I want Brer to stay here," she cried, her voice thundering off the countertops.

"He can't, he has to go with Shorty," answered Spence.

Her father's words settled the matter and the small girl glared daggers at Shorty. Brer wasn't the only small child in the vicinity but he was so close that their friendship was more easily maintained. Shorty knew how hard it was to miss someone but she hoped eventually Kennedy would understand they were only a short plane ride apart. But instead of trying to explain that to her she let her stare at her with all the anger she could muster.

"Have you told Hector yet? Or Brer?" Spence asked, his eyes following the movements of his daughter as she climbed off Jamie's lap and wandered away.

She made her opinion known as she stomped heavily up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Shorty sighed but shook her head at Spence's question. "She's really gonna miss Brer," she said.

"I think she has a crush on him," Jamie answered, laying a warm hand across Shorty's forearm.

"She's not even five," Shorty cried, unable to grasp that such a young child could harbor those kind of feelings for anyone.

"You didn't have any crushes when you were younger?"

Shorty snickered at the absurdity but answered anyways, "Fuck no, I was picking rocks out of my skinned knees when I was four. You need to get that girl under a car!"

Just hearing Jamie say the word crush sent ripples of unease up her spine. She considered herself lucky that she'd had a boy instead of a girl. She wouldn't have to worry about those kind of things for years to come, especially if he was anything like her. And deep down she prayed he was, the last thing she wanted to deal with was his eventually girl problems.

A faint smile appeared across her small lips and she shook her head at Shorty's demand, "You know it's not that bad for a girl to be a girl."

Shorty shivered at the thought but didn't reply. After all, Kennedy was their child and if Jamie chose to raise her into a girly girl it wasn't her place to say otherwise. Mia had turned out wonderful and she was very feminine, although she knew a great deal about cars and she was as good a racer as any.

"Well, I better go break the news to Brer," Shorty said, standing and heading for the sliding door.

As worried as she was that Brer would be angry about leaving the only home he'd ever known, she knew eventually he'd get over the disappointment. Los Angeles was where they belonged regardless of the inevitable drama that awaited them. Shorty crossed the small distance to Ben and Levi's house, letting herself through the screen door. She could hear loud music coming from the front of the house and she slowly made her way in that direction. When she opened the door into the small garage she found the car raised slightly off the ground on a lift and Ben bent over the open hood. Peeking from underneath the car were two sets of legs and she couldn't help but smile. It was really one of the most adorable sights she'd ever seen. Her sons tiny feet were laced into his own pair of work boots, with his toes clacking together every now and then while he listened to Levi explain something to him.

Descending the two stairs into the garage she smiled at Ben while grabbing one of Brer's feet and dragging him out from under the car. "How's my big man?" she asked.

Brer grinned up at her and wiped his hands on the rag she handed him. He was always so happy and she was crushed that she'd have to make him unhappy. "What's wrong, Mami?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you about something. Let's go back to the house," she answered, pulling her child to her feet and leading him and Banjo out of the house. "See you guys later," she called to Ben and Levi before she shut the garage door.

The walk back to their house was short but sweet, Brer's excited voice filling the distance. Once inside their house Brer ran to the fridge to pull out a juice box and impaled his straw in it immediately. Shorty sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Come here, kid," she called softly.

Her son climbed up onto the couch with his juice box and looked up at her expectantly. Without fail she was struck momentarily mute as Leon's green eyes sparkled back at her. In the years since he'd been born she still hadn't gotten used to the identical gaze. It reminded her daily of the wonderful life she'd left behind and how desperately she wished the three of them could have been their own little family.

"I know you love it here. You're exactly like I was when I was a kid, but Brer, this isn't our home. It's time for use to go to Los Angeles," she explained.

The constant smile he held faltered a little while the news of their impending move set in. She could see the wheels turning in his head while he put together the information and she was already preparing herself for a heavy discussion. Unlike Kennedy, Brer never had tantrums. He was much calmer than his friend and though it was quite possible he didn't really understand everything going on, he accepted what was presented. However, moving away from the only life he'd known was a huge lifestyle change and she was sure he'd lose his shit.

Instead he blinked once, twice, three times before a broad grin again graced his beautiful little face, "We're moving to L.A? With uncle Hector?" he cried excitedly.

Taken aback by his enthusiasm, Shorty took a minute to collect her thoughts. "Well, we won't live with them. But we have our own house two blocks away, and we can go over to Hector's whenever we want," Shorty replied.

Brer jumped to his feet on the couch and leapt into her lap. Throwing his arms around her neck he placed a sloppy kiss on her lips and hugged her tightly. "I want to call uncle Hector!" he cried loudly, jumping off the couch and running to her room where she kept her cell phone.

He returned moments later and thrust it towards her. She dialed her brother's number and handed the small phone back to her son, who pressed it to his ear roughly. After a minute of waiting Hector must have answered because Brer screamed, "Me and Mami are moving to L.A!"

Unable to hear Hector's side of the conversation she listened intently to her son's excited prattling until he pushed the phone back at her with, "Uncle Hector wants to talk to you!"

With that he ran to his room with Banjo hot on his heels. She knew her son well enough to know that he was already planning on packing and without any boxes to put his things in his room was going to turn into a disaster area pretty quick.

"Hello?"

"You're finally moving home?" Hector asked, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Yeah, I bought a house about two blocks from you."

"Hang on a second," he answered.

Shorty could hear her brother lower the phone and shout for their team mates to come into his office. Although she knew they'd be excited for her and Brer to finally return to their rightful place, she was still a little worried they wouldn't be as thrilled as she wanted them to be. Hector's muffled voice spilled through the receiver and she heard a scuffle as someone grabbed the phone from his hand.

"It's about damn time, Shorty! When you coming?" Beto said, while the other men shouted questions in the background.

"Oh, in about two weeks."

"Two weeks! Fucking aye, baby girl," he replied, before handing the phone back to her brother.

"You can't back out," her brother warned when he returned to the line.

Backing out was the farthest thing from her mind but she understood why her brother would mention it. She'd run when things got tough, and he understood that if she spent time actually thinking about all the problems her return would bring – well, she might choose to stay put. As it was though, she'd tried very hard not to worry about Leon, or Vince, and especially not Dominic Toretto.

"You sure you want us so close?" she asked, side stepping his warning.

Hector sighed into the phone, and she could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Of course I want you guys here."

"What about Toretto?"

"I'll break his kneecaps if he so much as glares at you," he answered simply.

The laughter burst from her before she could stop herself. Just the idea of her brother even attempting to lift a finger against Dominic Toretto was hilarious. Hector was a loyalist, that was a given, but he was loyal to both her and Dom. They'd been friends for years and she wouldn't be the one to come in between them. What she'd done would have to be settled between her and Leon, without interference from her protective brother or the King of the Streets.

"The relator is going to drop the keys off at your place on Monday. Can you park my car inside the garage before I get there?"

"You miss the old girl, yeah?"

"You have no idea," Shorty sighed.

She'd missed her car desperately over the years she'd been gone. No doubt it was time for a tune up and a paint job, but those designs would have to wait until she was settled. She wasn't as flashy as she'd once been and she wanted a more mature look for her girl. But most of all, she couldn't wait to get Brer into the car and show him what racing was all about. She needed him to know what his mother was like before he came along.

Planning the move was a big deal and Shorty finalized many of the small details with Hector before she let him go. She had a lot to do before they could move and not a lot of time before she took possession of the house. Packing would be the simple part because they hadn't acquired many things worth making the journey. Clothes, pictures, and some knickknacks were the majority of their belongings. It was the furniture that she would need to purchase online and set up delivery dates that would be the most troublesome. However, once Hector had the keys in his hands everything would go a lot smoother.

And thankfully, it went relatively smoothly ordering enough furniture to outfit their new home. Brer asked for a blue car bed and Hector bought it for him right away, saying that he wanted to be the first one to buy the kid a car. The rest of the furniture was delivered and arranged before Shorty could ship off their few boxes to the house.

When the day came for them to leave Brer was ecstatic. She'd expected him to mope around and possibly even bitch but before she could finish her goodbyes he was attempting to open the door to their black Escalade. "Hey kid, come say goodbye to everyone," she called, watching as he jumped off the running board and walked back to the porch.

"I don't want you to go," Kennedy cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders and sobbing loudly.

Brer patted her on the head gently and Shorty grinned at the display. He was a smart kid but he was still to young to deal with girls crazy emotions. When Kennedy finally stepped back and ran to Jamie's waiting arms Shorty scooped Brer up onto her hip.

"We'll come visit," Shorty assured her.

The small girl didn't answer but eyed her steadily. It wasn't that she never planned on coming back but she knew it would be at least a year or more before they could actually come visit. She'd be starting at the garage again and she owed the team a lot for giving her her old job back. All the hard work she'd had to accomplish before her move she'd now have to do all over again. No doubt she'd lost all her faithful clients when she'd jumped ship and disappeared for four and a half years.

Her son's excitement was contagious and Shorty quickly finished saying goodbye to the team that had taken them in when she had no other options. She buckled Brer into his car seat, let Banjo jump into the trunk and she slid behind the wheel of the Escalade. It had been much more difficult to leave Los Angeles and although she loved her homeland, she knew both her and her son belonged in L.A. alongside the team.

The drive to the border was long but Shorty and Brer passed the time jamming to music together. Her son loved music and she was glad he had some artistic drives like herself. Although she was more inclined to drawing she hoped that she could get Brer into guitar lessons when they were settled. She wasn't sure if those lessons were for Brer or herself. It wasn't that she wanted to learn to play but she wanted her son to be just a little like Vince. He was already so much like Leon, laid back and quiet that she felt he needed to learn to be a little livelier just like his uncle. Rationalizing her desire for Brer to gain a few of Vince's traits was very difficult for her.

Just thinking about having to see both the men she left behind was killing her inside. She hid her pain well from her son but she knew he could feel just a little bit of her uneasiness. He'd taken to hugging her unexpectedly lately and she was thankful for his comfort even though he didn't understand what the problem was. And she still hadn't told him who his father was and that he'd soon be living only three blocks away from him.

When they finally crossed into California many hours later, Brer was fast asleep in his car seat and Shorty had time to think of a strategy to avoiding everything and everyone associated with Dominic Toretto. She wasn't frightened of him per say, she had a child now and he'd never physically harm her, but he could make life for her very difficult. She couldn't avoid Leon, Vince, and Letty forever and the closer she got to home the more she began to feel overwhelming desire to see them again.

It'd been so long since she actually allowed herself to feel for the other team she'd left behind. She knew she'd never be welcomed back into the fold but she hoped that they could at least be civil with each other. And above all else, she hoped that Vince could overlook her betrayal and they could pick up their friendship where they'd left off. She missed her Ol' Coyote and desperately wanted his companionship back. If she allowed herself to admit it, she also wanted Vince to be a big part of Brer's life. However, she knew without question that he would never forgive her for what she'd done.

Shorty glanced in the rear view mirror at Brer and wondered what he thought of the whole situation. He was thrilled to be living close to the team but she questioned if he really understood what was going on. If she could protect him from the drama that was about to surround him, she would have. He was a strong kid and he would fair well, but she didn't know if she'd make it through. And if she didn't, how would that effect him?

"We're almost home," she whispered, focusing her attention back on the road ahead. The city loomed out of the darkness, it's thousands of twinkling lights welcoming her home from her legendary journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to JasmineChyanne, lady-kira6606, Brooke-Teretto Dom's Girl, and Ashes2Dust18 for the reviews! Shout out to automech1989 for the favourite. **

**This is the last update for an undetermined amount of time. Cheers!**


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_"We're almost home," she whispered, focusing her attention back on the road ahead. The city loomed out of the darkness, it's thousands of twinkling lights welcoming her home from her legendary journey._

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

When Shorty finally pulled up to the house and parked in front of her garage, she couldn't believe it was hers. She never thought she'd own her own house. If anything, she figured she'd live with Hector until they were old lunatics that could get along with no one but each other. However, fate had a strange way of changing ones plans. It'd given her the most wonderful child, that she loved more than anything, but fate had also given Hector a long term girlfriend.

He hadn't talked about her much and she assumed it was because he felt guilty for falling for someone when she was stuck without the man she loved. He explained she was beautiful, much too prefect to love him, but that she had stuck by him for two years and she wasn't planning on going anywhere. Shorty was happy for him, she really was, but she didn't deny that she was jealous.

It was extremely late and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until lunchtime the next day. But having a child made it difficult to just laze around. Shorty unbuckled her seatbelt and slid from the car quietly. If she was gentle enough she could probably get Brer into the house and up into her bed without any issues. If he awoke she knew she'd never get him to back to sleep, he'd be up all night talking with Hector.

As she let Banjo from the back and swiftly unbuckled Brer from his car seat she glanced up when the front door opened. Her brother was illuminated in the doorway for a brief second before he rushed to her side to grab his nephew from her arms. "Hey, baby girl," he whispered, kissing her cheek then turning back towards the house.

Shorty pulled their duffle bags from the trunk of the Escalade and followed her brother into the house. Crossing the threshold into her own living room was a wonderful experience and she was a little sad she'd never feel that exact feeling again. The living room was just how she'd wanted it and she knew she owed Hector and the team huge for arranging everything. It would have been nice to put the house together herself but she wanted to focus her time on Brer and make sure he really was fine with the move. He was such a loveable character, incredibly precocious, and adept at hiding anything he wanted.

Hector led the way up the staircase and before he could veer into Brer's room, Shorty stopped him, "He's gonna sleep in my bed tonight. I don't want him waking up in a strange house and getting scared."

"Ok," he answered, walking into the room opposite Brer's.

Shorty flicked the light on just as he laid Brer on the king size bed. She smiled when the big bear of a man nudged her son closer to the middle of the bed and placed a pillow next to him so he couldn't roll off. "Look at you go," she whispered, while he tugged Brer's shoes off and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

Straightening up to his full height he smiled over his shoulder at her. It was clear how much Hector adored his nephew and Shorty hoped that maybe he'd let up on his protectiveness of her and transfer it to her son. "Usted mira cansado," he said, ushering her into the hallway. _(You look tired.)  
><em>

"Aw, ese es un dulce manera de decir que lucen como mierda," she laughed, following her brother back down the stairs and into the living room. _(Aw, that's such a sweet way of saying I look like shit.)  
><em>

"Siempre eres hermosa, Hermana," he answered, and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're finally back. Promise me you'll never bounce like that again." _(You're always beautiful, sister.)  
><em>

"I promise. Besides, the kid would never let us leave here. You know you guys mean the world to him. I think he was pretty choked when he found out we weren't going to be moving in with you."

"The kid's got good taste," Hector laughed, releasing her from her grip and wandering into the kitchen.

Shorty stood her ground until he returned with two cold beers. It'd been a long drive but there was something she needed to do before she could even think about drinking with her brother. He handed her the beer and eyed her, the corner of his lip twitching in his effort to stop from smiling. Rolling onto the tips of her toes she bounced impatiently, waiting for him to let her know if her one wish had been granted.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, she's in the garage," he sighed in defeat.

The smile that spread across her face hurt her cheeks but she couldn't stop the excited squeal from spilling over her lips. Turning and rushing to the garage door she swung it open, flicked on the light, and then moaned at the site before her. Her baby was gleaming as if new, the blue as brilliant as the day she was painted. The black rims made her heart ache and before she could find her dignity she was in the garage and lying against the hood of her machine, arms spread wide in the largest hug she could manage.

"Oh baby, I missed you. I'm _so_sorry for leaving you. I swear I'll never do it again. Can I make it up to you with a nice paint job? Maybe a lower kit? An extra bottle of nitrous?" she cooed, stroking the hood.

"I can leave you two alone if you need?"

"Shut up," Shorty laughed, stepping away from the car to admire it again.

Certainly she'd missed her car. Before Brer, racing was her life. Just the site of her baby forced the realization that it wasn't exactly the car she missed but the freedom that came with it. The Escalade she owned now was the closest thing to a 'soccer mom van' that she ever planned on getting. It was a trusty vehicle, it got her and Brer from point A to point B and they looked awesome getting there, but it just didn't feel like her car did. The speed, the vibrations, just couldn't be matched by a tricked out luxury SUV.

Blowing a kiss to her baby, Shorty turned and followed Hector back into the house. He collapsed on the couch and she fell down beside him, tucking her feet under his leg and laying back. "You did good, this place looks amazing. Thank you so much for getting everything ready for us," she said.

"We'd do anything for you," answered Hector, as he raised his beer to his lips. "The boys will be here first thing after work tomorrow."

"Brer will love that."

"The boys will love that."

"It feels so good to be back, Hec. You have no idea," Shorty said, sitting up and looking at her brother. "We're having a barbeque here tomorrow, right?"

Hector nodded, "That's the plan. I'm bringing my girl, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. It's about time I meet her!"

Shorty watched her brother smile absently, his eyes losing focus as he thought of the woman he loved. She hoped the girl could live up to the expectations she had. Her brother was an awesome catch, handsome, strong, and exciting. He deserved the best and she really didn't want to disapprove. Hector hadn't liked Leon when she'd first started dating him but eventually he'd gotten over it. If this girl didn't meet her expectations she swore to herself she'd give her two chances instead of just the one. After all, any woman who could get her brother to settle down must be good shit.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he glanced up at her and then away. She noticed the change in his body language instantly and just as quickly she was on the defensive. There were things that needed to be discussed but she'd hoped they wouldn't need to broach those subjects for a couple weeks.

"I haven't told Toretto you're back, but it's only a matter of time before he finds out," Hector sighed.

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yeah, Michael, we do. You ran out on a lot of people. And some of those people don't want you back here."

The use of "some of those people" led her in the direction he intended and Shorty blinked back the heartache that welled up. Maybe she should be scared of Dominic Toretto but it wasn't him she was worried about. Vince and Leon were the two people that she was desperate to avoid. The pull to just drive past their house was overwhelming but she knew she couldn't do that. She so desperately wanted to see them, and eventually she'd have no choice but to face the music. It was that fear of seeing with her own eyes the hatred they held for her now, that kept her from hopping in her car and confronting them. And she couldn't blame them really, if she'd been left behind by either of them she'd never be able to forgive and forget.

"How are they?" she choked.

"They're," he said, pausing when he saw the anguish cross her face. "They're different, Michael. Things are a lot different now. Leon's with someone."

Her heart burned in pain at his words and she struggled to breathe as her worst fears were confirmed. She was hung up on a man who had long since moved on. Unable to get away from the conversation she had to have, she lowered her eyes and picked at the frayed bottoms on her one jean leg. He was going to tell her regardless of if she wanted to hear it or not. She mused to herself that finding out about Leon and Vince was like a band aid that needed to come off, rip it off quickly instead of drawing it out. Get the despair and hurt over with, then pick up the pieces as she went. That was really her only option now.

"Vince is happy too. They've moved on."

"I'm glad," she answered automatically. He grunted his disbelief and she raised her dry eyes to his, "No, really. I'm glad. They're better off without me."

"Go easy on yourself. We all make mistakes," he answered, pulling her into his arms again.

The warmth of his embrace broke the last of her wall, and the tears came flooding out like the waters of a dam. She hadn't meant to cry, in fact, she still felt weak whenever she cried but it was impossible to hold it back. She wanted them. She wanted Vince. She wanted Leon. She thought of both of them as hers. They were the two people who would never leave her. And hearing that was exactly what happened felt like a hammer slamming into her sternum.

"I miss them so much, Hector," she whimpered. Even to her own ears her voice sounded fragile and lost, when usually it was ringing with sarcasm. His arms tightened around her and he didn't say a word as he let her cry into his chest. "It hurts to breathe," she choked out, clutching at his shirt desperately.

Obviously they'd moved on. What did she expect? They were both wonderful men who deserved the world, and that was just one other thing she couldn't give them. But that didn't stop her from wanting things back the way they'd been.

"I know, baby girl. I know," was all her brother could muster.

Shorty was grateful that Hector hadn't lied to her and said Vince and Leon were stuck in the past. She needed the truth, no matter how painful it was. It was no less than she deserved. In fact, if she was completely truthful with herself she deserved much more. Hector held back whom Leon and Vince were happy with, for her sake. It was only a matter of time before she saw them out and she'd have to face that alone. Not even Hector could protect her from herself.

Without meaning to, she cried herself to sleep in her brother's embrace. A small hand caressing her face woke her the next morning, and she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Green gems shone back at her and she was happy she had someone who loved her regardless of all the bad decisions she made.

Brer left his hand against her cheek and smiled at her, "We're home, Mami. Can I go see uncle Hector now?"

"You don't waste any time, do you, kid?"

"Nope," he answered proudly, moving his tiny hands to her armpits and tickling her until she rolled off the bed. He peered over the edge of the bed at her, his high pitched giggles warming her heart. Every morning he woke her by crawling in bed and tickling her awake, and he never tired of it. "Mami!" he laughed, "Get off the floor!"

"You pushed me off the bed, you little monster!" she cried, reaching up and grabbing him around the waist. She pulled him down onto the floor and lifted his shirt off his stomach, blowing a loud raspberry against the skin. He shrieked in mirth and Banjo nosed his way in to make sure his favorite person was all right. "How does a barbeque and pool party sound? The boys are all coming over this afternoon," she said, letting Brer straddle her waist and bury his small hands in her armpits again.

"Well, I don't know," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "They're bringing their cars?"

"Baby, this is L.A. No one walks anywhere. But I'll do you one better, you can see my car. It's parked in the garage," said Shorty, as she wrapped her arms around her son and stood up.

Brer squirmed in her arms until she placed him on his feet. He was out the door a second later and scrambling down the stairs before she turned into the hallway. "I bet your car is better than uncle Hector's."

"You got that right. Hector's got a Honda and what have I told you about that?"

He tugged on the garage door, throwing "It's all about the Nissans!" over his shoulder.

She laughed at the absurdity of such a young child already claiming favorites. Of course; he'd grown up with her talking about her love for Nissans so he was bound to have biased view points. As soon as he was strong enough to start fixing up his own car she planned to buy him his own Nissan. He would carry on his parent's traditions; though he had no idea his father was a Nissan fanatic too. It was just another fact that she'd eventually have to come clean with, as soon as she found the right way to tell Leon about Brer.

Flicking the light on, Shorty held back her desire to hug her car again and asked Brer, "So what you think of the old girl?"

"Can I drive it?"

"Not for about thirteen years, kid."

"Oh, Mami. Per favore?" begged Brer, clasping his hands together and turning his green eyes up at her. _(Please?)_

"Eleven years. That's all your getting," she laughed.

Brer climbed in the drivers seat and Shorty slid into the passenger side. It was odd sitting in her own guest seat but it wasn't a bad feeling. Even though she wanted her child to stay young and innocent forever, in truth she really couldn't wait for him to chauffeur her around. Teaching him to drive was bound to be one of her proudest moments.

"Estoy gonna get todas las putas con este coche," he quipped, reaching forward to grip the steering wheel. _(I'm gonna get all the bitches with this car.)_

Shorty sputtered in shock but couldn't help but laugh, even though it was incredibly inappropriate. "Donde el infierno aprender a hablar así?"_ (Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?)_

"Levi."

"Poco de mierda! Si nunca escucho le pide a una mujer una perra que vas eructar burbujas hasta cuarenta eres. Entiendes?"_ (That little shit! If I ever hear you calling a woman a bitch, you'll be burping bubbles until you're forty. Do you understand?)_

He pouted but nodded his understanding. She hated to scold him but she didn't plan on raising a woman hater. She would do her best to bring up a strong willed, confident, and passionate man. She couldn't force him to treat women properly but she could instill in him a belief in equality and hope for the best.

"I'm sorry, Mami. Are you mad at me?"

"Never," she answered, as she opened her arms for him to crawl onto her lap.

Sometimes she wondered if she babied him too much but she relished the chance to hold him whenever she could. Shorty knew eventually that once his teenage years rolled around he wouldn't want anything to do with her and she wanted to get her fill of loving son before he became a hormone driven monster.

He smiled up at her and rubbed her cheek affectionately, "I love you, Mami."

"I love you too, little man," answered Shorty, climbing from the car and hitching him higher on her hip. "How about we make pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" he cried, and took off for the kitchen as soon as she set him on his feet.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking his room and hanging his clothes in the closet or placing them in drawers. Clothing was one thing she never skimped on and she loved to be able to give Brer the freshest threads. Her favorite part of having a child, besides the unconditional love she received, was the ability to dress him up like a younger version of her brother. He was always the most pimped out child on the playground and perhaps that was leading him down a materialistic path but she couldn't help but want her son to have as many opportunities as possible.

When they finally finished his room, they moved into her room and while she hung clothes he played on the bed with Banjo. She watched him from the corner of her eye and wondered how Leon would react to seeing him. It was obvious Brer belonged to him, the eyes were a given but every day his features seemed to resemble Leon's a little more. Shorty was positive he was going to be a ladies man just like his father and growing up around her team would only push him farther towards that lifestyle.

"HOLA!" broke into her thoughts and she looked towards the bed where Brer's was pushing to his feet. "Where's my nephew?"

"Here!" he screamed, running across the king size mattress. His foot tangled in the duvet and he tumbled back to the bed face first. Rising onto his elbows he screamed louder, "I'm here, Pedro! Here!"

Shorty heard the team stomping up the stairs quickly and watched as Brer climbed back to his feet and launched himself into the air just as Pedro burst through the door. He sprinted forward to catch her flying son and hugged him before tossing him through the air to Miguel.

"You guys are off early?" she asked, accepting a tight hug from Pedro.

"Hector's in love now, he closes shop to spend time with the lady," answered Beto, picking her up and swinging her around. "It's about damn time you moved back. The races tomorrow are gonna be a shit show!"

"We're goin' to the races, Mami?" Brer asked, his steady gaze peering at her over Miguel's shoulder.

"Oh, I was thinking about it," laughed Shorty, "So, what's my brother's woman like?"

"She's hot," Miguel answered.

"Smoking hot!" added Marvin, whistling loudly. "I think you're gonna like her. She's your kind of girl."

The four men looked at each other and laughed. She'd never approved of any of the women her boys had dated, especially Hector. It was obvious they were getting a kick out of the fact that she'd never met her and they'd known her for two years. It just went to prove how much she'd missed the last few years and how much she had to catch up on.

She rolled her eyes and ushered the men out of her room so she could change into a bathing suit, "Just cause she's "smoking hot" doesn't mean I'm gonna like her. Brer, go change into some swim trunks."

Shorty changed quickly and grabbed towels from the hall closet for everyone. By the time she made it back downstairs all the men were in the pool and Brer was laughing hysterically as they tossed him through the air. She remembered when they used to do that with her and absently missed it. They had some of their best moments lounging around the pool. It almost felt like old times, except it was missing an integral part. The Toretto team would never set foot in this house after she'd abandoned them. In fact, from what she could gather, her team didn't spend a lot of time with the Toretto team anymore. They still mingled at the races but there were no more combined family barbeques and she hated to think that was due to her selfishness.

Collapsing on lawn chair beside the pool Shorty allowed Banjo to climb up and settled between her feet. He watched the scene in front of him, ready to step in if any of the men got too rough with Brer. Stroking his head she mused that she'd really scored when she picked him. He was like a babysitter and absolutely adored being around people other than just her and Brer, which made him a wonderful pet. Yet she had no doubts he'd make his presence known if something shady happened around her or her son, but most of the time he was pretty mellow.

Just after five o'clock Shorty excused herself to make a phone call to her surrogate family back in Mexico. She had promised that she would call to let them know they'd got settled and Toretto hadn't killed her yet. When Jamie answered the phone Shorty assured her they had everything they needed and a housewarming gift wasn't necessary. It hurt to admit that she missed them already and Jamie's thoughtfulness reminded her she wouldn't be receiving that here. And if she tried not to worry about it, Jamie made sure she brought it up.

"Have you seen Leon yet?" she questioned.

Shorty could almost feel the nervous anticipation through the phone line, "We haven't even been back for twenty four hours yet. Soon though,"

"I bet Letty will be excited to see you."

Unsure if that was likely going to be the situation she groaned softly, "I hope so. It'll be impossible to get her away from Dom though."

"You can always come back here," she joked, laughing quietly into the phone.

"I think we better stick it out. I gotta bounce though, you think you can tell that punk Levi if I hear any more cuss words out of my kids mouth I'm coming back to castrate that asshole."

"So we should expect you in a few days?"

Jamie giggled for a minute before she hung up the phone. Even though Shorty loved living in Mexico the fact that she left didn't hurt the way she had expected. She wondered if maybe her emotions had been locked up tight after leaving L.A. Because when she'd motored out of the City of Angels she'd felt like she was in two places at once. Truthfully, she'd felt that way for almost five years. When she'd pulled to a stop on her parking pad the night before everything seemed to make sense again, even though in reality she was still as lost as she'd always been.

Descending the stairs two at a time Shorty quickly made her way through the house and out to the backyard again. The team wasn't in the pool anymore but lying on the grass while Brer pointed out animals in the clouds. With no activity in the pool she dived in and swam the length before surfacing next to the diving board.

"Cannon ball!" Brer shouted, leaping off the board and landing beside her.

He surfaced among mad giggles while Shorty rubbed the chlorine water from her eyes. "You little monster!" she teased, grabbing him before he could swim away and chucking him as far as she could.

He was squealing in delight just as Hector shouted, "The party's finally here!" from the patio doors.

She swam towards Brer and grabbed him around the middle again, lugging him to the edge of the pool so he could climb out and greet Hector. As soon as he was on solid ground again he sprinted towards the patio doors but slid to a stop and gazed uncertainly at his uncle. Shorty hauled herself out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her body before turning to face the newcomers. She knew Brer was probably a little intimidated by her brother's girlfriend; having never met her before.

Turning to face the music, so to speak, her mouth dropped open as she caught sight of the woman her brother had brought to the family barbeque. The team had been right, she was breathtakingly beautiful, all mocha skin and long shimmering brown hair. Her mouth was gaping open like her own and Shorty fought to spit out some sort of greeting.

"Shorty?"

Still unable to speak, she nodded at the other girl and took a few steps toward her to get a better look.

"When did you get back?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

"When did you start dating my brother?" questioned Shorty, taking a step closer to the beautiful Goddess.

"Aunty Mia!" Brer cried, tugging on her skirt gently to get her attention.

During their staring match Brer had moved closer to the woman he recognized from so many of the photos around the house. His small hand was wound into the flowing fabric of her skirt and his head was tipped back so he could see straight up at her. Mia looked down at Brer and blinked in surprise. She didn't answer him but looked back up at Shorty and then back to the small child before her.

"I. Aunty?" Mia asked, gazing into the serene green eyes she knew so well.

It was obvious that the child before her was Leon's. No one could mistake those eyes or the golden streaks through his hair. But this wasn't how Shorty wanted someone from the Toretto team to find out. Especially not Toretto's baby sister.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked immediately, and Shorty saw Mia's eyes widen at the familiar question. Shorty hadn't meant for Brer to learn that habit, but she found it cute and endearing that he was so much like her. "I seen you in all the pictures. You're my aunty Mia. Mami told me," he answered, turning and looking at Shorty as he mentioned his mother.

For whatever it was worth, Shorty was thankful Mia hadn't instantly turned and hightailed it back to the fort. Although, now that her secret was out it she felt a little frightened for the first time in years. Sure, Dom wouldn't physically hurt her, but even his silence was disheartening. After all these years, she still wanted his approval. Not that it mattered anymore. Both Vince and Leon had moved on and she would never be welcome in their lives again. Still though, she wanted Brer to eventually see his father.

"I think you two have some catching up to do," Hector cut in, scooping Brer off the ground and taking a running leap into the pool.

Hector was the head of the team and although Shorty could think for herself pretty well, she knew there was no discussion. He had decided to keep the fact that he'd been dating Mia from her for two years. And it was obvious from the shock on Mia's face that she had no idea about Brer or that they were moving back to the city. It was clear keeping secrets was one of Hector's greatest skills. The most important ladies in his life had no idea about the other.

"So, you're the one that got my brother to settle down?"

Mia smiled at her but her eyes followed Hector as he splashed around with Brer. The look on her face spoke volumes. It was obvious she was head over heels in love with her brother and Shorty could almost read the emotions as they crossed Mia's face. She wanted to tell her that having a child wasn't an easy job but she knew it was useless. Mia had always wanted children and without a doubt she now wanted them with Hector.

Cringing at the thought, Shorty waved her hand in front of Mia's face, "Down girl!"

Shorty led Mia into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter while her long lost friend leaned against it. "He's beautiful," she said, still watching her man and nephew frolicking.

"Thank you," Shorty answered. They'd never had a hard time talking but after so many years the awkward tension stopped Shorty from saying the things she really wanted to. She wanted to know how Mia had fallen for her hood rat brother, but more than that she needed to know what had become of Leon and Vince.

"I really don't know what to say, Shorty."

"How about we start with the obvious?" questioned Shorty.

"I was so confused when you left us," Mia said, turning from the window and hopping on the counter to face Shorty. "I wondered what we did so wrong to make you leave. I thought you loved us."

"Oh God, Mia. I did love you all. I do love you," Shorty sighed, struggling to maintain her composure. She had no idea how to explain the real reason she left without making Leon out to be a heartless bastard. Because that wasn't what he was, far from it. He was just a man who got mixed up with the wrong kind of girl and she couldn't blame him for that. All the bad things that happened had been completely her fault.

"He looks just like him. His eyes are astonishing," she paused, holding Shorty's gaze with her own. She reached forward and clasped Shorty's hand in her own, locking their fingers together. The gesture was so simple, yet, meant much more to Shorty than she could ever explain. "I know why you left now. It must have been so hard for you," she finished.

Squeezing Mia's hand gently Shorty thought back over the last few years. Of course it'd been hard, but not because she'd had to raise her son alone. The most difficult part had been leaving the people she loved behind. "It was, but it got easier. And when Brer was born I didn't have a choice but to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"I can't imagine raising a child on my own. You're a brave woman. And by the looks of it, you've done a wonderful job."

"I'm not brave, Mia. I did what had to be done."

"Maybe you did, but it takes a brave person to leave everyone and everything you know," she pushed.

The wonderful thing about Mia was she put everything into perspective so easily. If she hadn't chosen the medical field, Shorty was positive she would've made an excellent life coach. "I'm sorry I just left without an explanation."

"You don't need to apologize," Mia assured. "Though, you know I have to ask, do you plan on telling Leon?"

A somewhat bitter smile must have crossed her face unbidden because Mia squeezed her hand again in comfort. "I will," she replied softly. She still wasn't sure how she planned to do it but she'd have to figure it out soon. Her secret was out in the open now with one of the integral members of the Toretto clan, and Mia now had an obligation to tell her loved ones.

"He's not going to be happy."

"Yeah, I kind of got that feeling too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each deep in their own thoughts about the coming weeks. It life had been difficult for either of them before, it was about to get explosive. Suddenly Mia brightened and shoved Shorty's shoulder, "You're a mom! Letty is going to flip her shit!"

Her giddiness was contagious and Shorty found herself beaming from ear to ear. Her greatest wish had been to share her experience of motherhood with her closest girlfriend and she'd never lost hope that one day that would be the case. She'd already decided her best course of action for telling Letty about Brer was to do what had always seemed to work so well. Showing then telling had a habit of breaking the awkward tension quickest. And Letty wasn't the kind of girl to beat around the bush so the most straightforward approach was always best.

"I can't wait to meet Lalia," Shorty remarked.

"You'll love her. She's just like Letty and Dom, already under a car."

"Yeah, Letty told me," she mused quietly, forgetting for a moment that Mia had no idea about their communication.

"I knew it!" she screamed.

Shorty had forgotten how loud and excitable Mia was, but she'd been reminded in a moment's notice. "Knew what?"

"Knew you two were talking! She was furious when you left, and then one day she was way too mellow. Like it didn't matter that you left cause she knew you'd be coming home eventually."

"We've been emailing since I left, but somehow she forgot to mention you were bopping my bro," Shorty laughed.

A crimson blush spread across Mia's cheeks and she looked absolutely mortified to hear it referred to as "bopping". "I don't know when it happened, but he's amazing. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

"What happened to the buster?"

She shrugged without any remorse. "I heard he ended up in Miami."

"Well, you break my brother's heart and I'll break your neck," Shorty stated calmly.

Mia's girlish giggles spilled forth and she shook her head at Shorty, "You and Dom are like the same person."

"Oh yeah, like two pea's in a pod," Shorty joked, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

If any two people were complete opposites, it was she and Dom. In fact, besides their love of cars they had nothing in common. Except maybe their love for their own and each other's teams. And maybe their hot headed temper. Or their protectiveness for siblings. Or even their refusal to back down from an argument. Unfortunately for Shorty, she now saw what Mia saw. She was in fact a lot like Dominic Toretto and maybe that was the reason behind her never ending desire for his approval.

A fierce need to avoid the topic of Dominic Toretto pushed Shorty to ask what she really wanted to know. "I heard Leon's pretty serious with a new girl."

Clearing her throat, Mia nodded a little stiffly, "He's been dating Kim for about eight months."

"She good to him?"

"She's so in love with him, and he likes her," she answered honestly. "It took him a long time to get over you. I think he's scared to be left behind again."

"She'd be stupid to leave him."

"You did it," Mia simply said.

Although it was hard to hear, it was perfectly true. She'd had the perfect man and she'd left him without a backwards glance. "I know."

"Well, go on. Ask and get it off your chest."

Unable to believe that Mia had read her thoughts she asked anyways, "How's V?"

She took her time to formulate a response and Shorty was disheartened by the pause. Whenever someone paused before answering it usually meant the worst. "It took him longer to get over you. It was like he disappeared when you did."

And there it was.

Sure, she'd hoped he'd be longing for her but she never wanted him to check out. In fact, although she'd never given thought to it, she now knew she'd hoped he'd throw himself into his team to forget about her. In the end, she'd been right all along and he'd missed her desperately.

Disgust welled in her throat and she felt sickened by her actions. Her selfishness had stolen years off someone's life. She deserved to rot in hell for what she'd done to the man she claimed was her best friend. How could she claim she loved any of them when she'd hightailed it out of L.A. when things got a little tough? And how fucking selfish was she that she so fiercely wanted him to forgive her and love her like he used to?

"Leaving Leon was hard. So hard, Mia. But leaving Vince, God, it fucking hurt."

"Don't let him turn you away."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," she said, sliding off the counter and motioning for them to rejoin the rest of the group. "Let's go meet my nephew."

Her family spent the rest of the evening playing around the pool before moving inside to watch a movie. Mia was taken aback at how alike Brer was to both his parents but she never outright mentioned Leon. If a small quirk of Leon's showed itself, she simply raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shorty.

When it came time for everyone to leave Shorty let Mia put Brer to bed and assured her they would be at the races the next night. She also promised to keep her secret until the weekend was over. But if Shorty hadn't told the Toretto team about being home she'd have to do it for her. And she'd have to let the cat out of the bag. Leon had every right to know about his son, but still Shorty found her heart rate pick up every time she thought about telling him.

It had seemed like an easy transition to move back home, but now reality was settling in and she couldn't fight it. Sooner or later she'd have to confront her past, and she was worried it could get a little verbally abrasive and perhaps even a little violent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Bindie, ILoveAnime89, Holliday Girl, and Ashes2Dust18 for the _wonderful_ reviews! Also special thanks to Idoneous for the mountain of reviews! You're my own personal review fairy! Shout outs to raut1903 and littlebirdy141 for the story alerts!**

**Cheers!**


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_It had seemed like an easy transition to move back home, but now reality was settling in and she couldn't fight it. Sooner or later she'd have to confront her past, and she was worried it could get a little verbally abrasive and perhaps even a little violent._

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

The day flew by painfully fast and before she knew it she was rooting around her closet trying to find something inconspicuous to wear. Unable to think of a legitimate plan she'd decided hiding in plain site was her best chance of avoiding most of the DT team. Having been to the races many times with those men she knew they scanned the crowd but never really _saw_ the crowd. Their attention was focused on their own family, the money, and more specifically the adrenaline rush.

Finally settling on her favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans, that she never thought she'd fit into again after giving birth, she topped it with a vintage Guns N' Roses t-shirt. In an outfit like that she'd never catch a second look and that was exactly what she was going for. Sliding her feet into her well worn red Chuck Taylors, she pulled her wavy hair into a low pony tail and grabbed her purse. She'd put Brer to bed hours before but promised to wake him for the event he'd been so excited about.

Tip toeing into his room, she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his curls off his forehead, "Come on, little man. Wake up."

He moaned softly and opened his eyes. She knew what to expect every time he looked at her, but it was still a shock to see just how green his eyes actually were. The fact that he woke up and was instantly alert also reminded her of his father. "S'time to go?" he questioned, his sleep thickened voice catching near the end.

"Yes it is. Go brush your teeth and I'll get your clothes ready."

She crossed to his closet as he wandered into the hallway and towards the bathroom. Pulling a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a basketball jersey from the closet she bent to examine his shoes. "I want to wear my new boots," he said, surprising her from behind.

"Did you actually brush your teeth or just show the toothbrush your teeth?"

"Mami," he muttered, exasperation evident in his tone. "I brushed them."

"Breath check," Shorty said, turning and moving her face closer to her sons.

He rolled his eyes but blew a large breath into her face. The smell of mint tickled her nose and she nodded in acceptance, handing him his clothes for the night. He bent and grabbed his new dark brown work boots and began to dress.

"I'm gonna go pack some colors for you."

He acknowledged her with a smile as she left his room and made her way down to the living room. Shorty packed a bag of activities for Brer because although he was going with her, he wasn't allowed out of the car. There were too many vehicles coming and going and quiet often a lot of the racers and their chasers were high or drunk. Who knew what they'd be on and someone of Brer's height might make them question whether he was just a drug induced hallucination.

Again he appeared beside her silently and she jumped when he slid his hand into her own. His quietness was a sign of how tired he really was from all the excitement of the last few weeks. Usually he was louder than a herd of elephants when he descended stairs. She handed him the tiny knapsack with his crayons, coloring books, and three favorite hot wheels. He slung it on his back and yawned into his hand before she reached down and lifted him onto her hip.

Maybe a good mother would let her child sleep if he was as tired as Brer was, but as a child she would have loved all the excitement of the races. She wanted him to experience them with her first hand and grow up in the lifestyle she cherished so absolutely.

Buckling him into his car seat in the back of the Escalade was a little disheartening. She would have much rather taken her car but she was trying not to call attention to herself and her car was so recognizable. She let Banjo jump into the trunk and pulled off the driveway, her stomach knotting itself into a twisted mass of anxiety.

She'd left a lot earlier than she would have if she'd been a welcome guest, but she needed to blend into the background. And that involved parking her vehicle as far away from the front of the group as possible. She'd discussed her lack of plan with Hector thoroughly and all they could agree on was the rest of the team would have her back if the situation unraveled.

When she neared the buildings she'd once been so familiar with she felt her heart jump into her throat. Gorgeous vehicles sat waiting for her to race against and she couldn't help but noticed the scene had changed a bit while she was gone. Of course, the chasers had always dressed provocatively but now it seemed showing up in underwear was the way to go. She grinned and shook her head, wondering how many of these girls Vince and Leon had bedded since she'd left.

She reversed into a spot near the middle of the crowd and stepped from the Escalade. Normally she would have popped the hood to show off the hardware inside but that wasn't her reason for coming today. The less attention she drew the better. Opening the back door she quickly unbuckled Brer and let him hop down from the vehicle just as Hector appeared. He scooped the child up and tossed him above his head, catching him as he came down. "They'll be here in a few minutes, baby girl. You sure you want to do this?" he asked, before kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Yeah, just find Letty and tell her you need to talk to her alone."

"You got it," replied Hector, and followed Shorty to the back of the vehicle. She opened the trunk and placed Brer's backpack on the floor of the SUV. Hector set him down and Brer immediately began to empty his belongings out beside him while Banjo made himself comfortable. "I'll see you in a bit, kid," he added, and the curls atop Brer's head.

She sat on the edge of the trunk to wait with her legs swinging below her. She was overwhelmed with nervous anticipation, but she also felt like a convict about to be served a life sentence. What she'd done to her friends and family had been bad. Horribly awful even. But was she as down right unforgivable as a murderer? If she was honest with herself, which she tried to avoid in moments like these, she knew she was probably worse. At least the victims were at rest, while her people had to face the fact that'd she simply abandoned them. Like they were nothing better than pond scum killing the ambience of an otherwise perfect image. In reality, they were much better than that and they were heaps batter than she'd ever be. She was set in her ways, and selfish bitch was just who she was.

"Mami, is aunty Letty gonna hit you?" Brer asked, his face turned away from her so she couldn't read his fear.

He was stretched out on his stomach coloring as neatly as a three and a half year old can. She didn't need to see his face though to catch the unnatural hitch of his voice. He didn't know the entire truth about their travels before he was born but he knew how much it hurt her to leave. "I hope not, baby. But there's a good chance," she answered truthfully. If he deserved anything it was an active father and a truthful mother. She'd been lying to herself for far to long and she couldn't stand to do it to Brer any longer.

"I'll kick her."

"You know, kid, I used to be a scrapper. I'll give her the first one but your Mami ain't just gonna sit and take it."

Perhaps teaching her child that violence was intolerable was a better idea but she'd grown up in enough rough neighborhoods to know that it was a useful asset. Sticking up for yourself and your family was how she'd lived her life. It had definitely gotten her into a few tough situations but she'd come out of all of them alright. And maybe it made her a rotten mother but at least her kid wouldn't be getting picked on when he was older.

"Will Letty like me?" questioned Brer. He turned his head to face her and she saw herself staring back. He was as worried as she was about how Letty was going to react.

Shorty pushed a golden tinged curl off his forehead and grinned despite the butterflies in her stomach, "Of course she is, Brer. She's going to love you as much as I do."

"Really? As much as you?"

"Well, nobody can love you as much as me, but she's gonna love you in her own way."

Brer had always been an accepting child so she wasn't surprised when he nodded, smiled, and then turned back to his coloring book. She could hear him muttering to himself as he colored and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his gorgeous hair. She wished she could have introduced Letty and Brer somewhere more fitting but it would be nearly impossible to get her away from the team. She and Letty often took off into the crowd before the races to wander around so she knew her friend wouldn't be missed tonight.

Shorty watched her son for a few minutes uninterrupted and when she looked up next she saw the crowd had increased. With an odd feeling in her gut she knew that the DT team had arrived. It was only a matter of time now until Hector brought Letty over and they would see each other face to face for the first time in years.

She was wondering if Letty had softened around the edges when her phone rang from the front seat. She hopped off the back of the trunk and turned to look at the crowd through her front window. Her side and back windows were blacked out but her front window was only slightly tinted. A quick glance through the window showed her she recognized none of the faces and she released a satisfied breath.

"Just gonna grab my phone," she said to Brer.

He nodded but kept on coloring. She quickly made her way to the driver's side door and opened it, hopping into the seat so she could reach the console where she'd left her phone. The caller ID showed a member of her Mexican family calling and she shook her head before answering, "Hola?" _(Hello?)_

She'd expected Jamie or Spence to call to find out how everything had gone down, but she hadn't expected Ben to call, especially so early in the evening. "You know, I kind of miss your annoying voice," he answered, and skipped over the pleasantries entirely.

"Let me hang up and I'll leave a message on your voicemail so you can get your fill whenever you need it."

"I don't miss it enough to save that message."

"You're a shitty liar," she laughed. "So, what's up?"

Tuning out the sounds of laughter and chatter around her she slid from the Escalade and shut the door behind her. Walking back around the rear of the vehicle she reseated herself in her spot. "Not much, just wanted to make sure you're still alive."

"Toretto hasn't found me yet. Hey, Mia and Hec are together!"

"Mia is Toretto's hot sister?"

"That's the one."

"Lucky shit," Ben answered gruffly. Shorty smiled into the phone and wondered how Dominic did it. Mia was probably the most beautiful woman she'd ever known and was constantly being chased by one guy or another. "Can I talk to the kid?"

"You sure can, he's right here coloring," answered Shorty. She handed the phone to Brer and he sat up so he could talk properly. "Where's your Gameboy?"

"In the seat," he answered, before turning his full attention to his phone call.

Slipping off the floor again Shorty checked through the front window before making her way to the right back door. She opened it and leaned into the Escalade to find the game console. She may have been a mother and older than was truly acceptable to play video games but she still found it passed the time quicker. And it was just that kind of mindless activity that she needed until Letty appeared beside her brother.

When she spied it sticking out of the kangaroo pouch on the back of the passengers seat she snagged it and turned it on to check battery power. "What the fuck are you doing back here?"

Her heart did two things at once, jumped into her throat and stopped simultaneously, and she clutched her chest. The gravely voice made it's way down her spine and she shivered involuntary. She clawed at the leather seats and wondered whether he'd leave if she didn't make a movement. Maybe if she was absolutely still she could just fade into the background and his eyesight would go wonky and he wouldn't be able to see her? After all this time though, it streamed like he could still pick her out of a crowd. Trouble just couldn't avoid her, and this time trouble came in the form of someone she'd hoped to avoid for the time being.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing back here?"

Shorty dropped the Gameboy on the seat beside her and stepped into the open, shutting the door. Her first look at him in near five years was just as she'd expected. The hate he felt for her was prominent in the squint of his eyes and the snarl of his mouth. But regardless of his apparent distaste for her she couldn't help but take in all of him before she even considered answering him. He'd gained more muscle in his arms, but his eyes were still a clear blue, his scruffy beard a shade darker than his hair and his skin still the same beautiful shade of toast. He was always beautiful but after years apart she was shocked at just how beautiful he really was.

She fought the urge to reach forward and caress the whiskers that used to tickle her whenever he hugged her. Instead she simply answered, "I moved back."

"Well you ain't fucking welcome here," he snarled immediately.

The tension in his body was palpable and she was surprised he hadn't lashed out at her. It was obvious he wanted to punch his way through this confrontation but for some reason he held back. His gaze burned into her soul and she looked down uncomfortably. "I owe you an explanation."

"I don't give a damn what you gotta say."

She couldn't see any steam pouring from his ears but before her eyes his head transformed into a red teapot, it's whistle screaming in impatience because it was boiling. The absurdity of her image did nothing to lighten the mood and she searched her brain for something to say. Anything to say. "Vince, I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But I had my own reasons for leaving."

"Are you deaf or just fucking stupid? I said I don't give a damn what you gotta say."

"Can you please watch the swearing?" she sighed, unable to bring herself to explain why she was suddenly so concerned about foul language. "I know it doesn't change what happened, but I'm sorry."

His lips parted and his white teeth glistened brightly. It wasn't an all forgiving smile he was giving her but something much more frightening. The Ol' Coyote was rearing its snarling vicious head. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, in fact she'd seen it plenty of times before. However, it'd just never been directed at her before. "You're sorry?" he growled angrily. "You're fucking sorry? Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't come around here with your pretty face and your "I'm fucking sorry's" and expect us to forgive you."

A low growl sounded from the open trunk door and she heard Banjo jump down from the Escalade. He made his way to her side and bared his teeth at Vince, his growl deepening and the fur along his spine rising in agitation. And yet, even a fully grown Rottweiler couldn't stop his rage now that'd it'd found its outlet. Shorty shushed Banjo and kept a hand on his collar to control him but still Vince continued, "You fucking left Leon, you left him like he was some kind of white trash. You left Letty when she needed you most. They loved you. And I fucking _loved_ you. I fucking _needed_ you. You left me,"he snarled harshly, spittle flying from his lips. "You fucking left _me_. You're the most ungrateful fucking coward bitch I've ever met. You make people love you, and then you just fucking leave them. I wish you'd stayed gone. I fucking _hate_ you."

His voice had grown from a throaty growl to something much louder and deadly. Normally so deep and raspy it'd now transformed into something fiery and she could almost feel the flames licking at her feet as she stood mesmerized. "Would you watch your God damned mouth?" she shouted back, her anger getting the better of her as she stomped away from him, dragging Banjo as he lunged.

She'd never seen Banjo give anything but a warning growl, but he was damn near pulling her arm out of her socket as she tried to hold him back. Surprisingly it still didn't stop Vince from following her around the side of the Escalade. "I'll fucking talk how I want to fucking talk. This is my fucking turf and you sure as hell can go get fucked."

His anger was starting to mess with his ability to form logical arguments. Him telling her to go get fucked just meant he was frustrated. But regardless of that he'd hurt her, and she'd seen the way his eyes flashed happily when he's screamed "I fucking hate you". If she'd been standing in front of a mirror she probably would've been able to see her own face fall. But the fact that he'd gotten so much glee from that made her stomach flip flop in sadness. He really truly hated her. She could see it in his eyes. In the way he tensed and clenched his fists to stop himself from ramming them down her throat. However angry he got or however much he hated her he would never strike her though, she warned him years ago never to lay a hand on her.

"For fuck's sake Vince. Shut your fucking trap!" screamed Shorty, even though seconds before she'd told him to stop cussing. Banjo's deep bark warned Vince not to take a step closer and Shorty knew exactly what would happen if he got out of her reach.

When she stepped behind the vehicle to check on her son she found him standing with his fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were wide in panic but overshadowing that was fierce loyalty and a lot of anger. His tiny fists wouldn't do much damage to Vince but she knew without a doubt that her son would try his hardest to protect her.

"Why the fuck did you leave then, huh?" he shouted back.

Vince came around the side of the Escalade and stopped a step away from her. It was obvious he hadn't yet realized there was a third person. And for once she hoped he didn't clue in just yet, because sooner or later he always did. He was seen as the big dumb lug but she knew he wasn't. He was as smart as Dominic or Mia but played the part of witless friend to keep the status quo. "I had my own reasons."

"You had your own fucking reasons? Are you fucking serious right now?" He glanced down for the first time at the snarling beast by her side, but chose to advance another step towards her regardless of the danger. She wondered why he was so recklessly putting his life in jeopardy but she didn't voice her concerns. He would only throw her worry back in her face.

"Mami!" Brer cried, his feet slapping the ground as he jumped off the Escalade. He put his head down and barreled straight into Vince's thighs, his fists hitting any piece of flesh he could reach.

The look on Vince's face was priceless and she knew she'd never forget it. His eyes bulged out of his head and he looked down at the small child beating his legs with all the strength he could muster. His head shot up from the head of curls and stared dumbfounded at Shorty. She knew he was slowly working the situation out in his head but he looked stricken, sick almost, like he couldn't fathom someone would want to have a kid with anyone as fucked up as she. And funnily enough, no one did want to have a kid with her; the father had made that perfectly clear.

The grown man looked back down at her son and grabbed ahold of his fists, stopping any forward movement of his upper body. Unfortunately for Vince, he didn't know how resourceful Brer was and he immediately starting kicked his captor in the shins. And by the sounds of it - it was incredibly hard.

"You don't yell at my Mami!" he hollered, landing another rough kick before Vince shoved him away.

The minute Vince touched Brer; Banjo sprang alive again, snarling like she'd never heard out of a dog. He sounded more like a wild bear than an overgrown Rottweiler. Brer stumbled back and Shorty stepped forward instantly so her body stopped his backward motion. He fell against her thighs but stayed on his feet, his eyes downcast and his fist still clenched. "Are you fucking crazy?" Shorty screamed, reaching forward and slapping the regret off Vince's face. "He's a child, Vince. A fucking child!" she yelled at him, and tugged on Banjo's collar to get him to sit beside Brer.

Her slap and raised voice pulled Vince from wherever his mind had wandered and she was shocked to see him crouch down to her sons level immediately. "Hey, shit, I'm real sorry kid. Did I hurt you?"

Shorty could see how upset Vince was for pushing a small child. He'd let his anger and hate for her cloud his thought process and she knew he felt bad. If there was one thing about Vince she knew it was that he understood when he'd done wrong.

For the first time since Brer had entered into the fray his eyes came up and met the blue ones in front of him. The effect was instantaneous. Vince sucked in a deep breath and stared at the child before him. "No, you didn't hurt me," Brer answered.

Shorty watched Vince swallow in relief but still looked unable to believe what was right in front of him. "Brer, what do you say?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he sighed; unhappy that he had to apologize for something he hadn't started.

Unable to tear his eyes from Brer's, Vince nodded before answering, "Don't worry about it."

Brer looked away from the man before him and straight up at her. She could read the uncertainty in his eyes. After all the years he'd heard her talk about Vince and seen his pictures all around their house, he couldn't believe the asshole in front of him was the same guy. "Cuando su tío Héctor y tía letty volviendo?" he asked in his native tongue so Vince couldn't understand._ (When's uncle Hector and aunty Letty getting back?)_

With Brer, first impressions were quite a big deal. Of course, people could worm their way into his heart, because he was exactly like her, but it was difficult for him to forget his first meeting. "Cada minuto, bebé. Por qué no volver a subir allí a color? Banjo y tomar con usted." _(Any minute, baby. Why don't you climb back up there to color? And take Banjo with you.)_

Brer nodded and grabbed Banjo's collar, but before he climbed into the Escalade he looked at Vince as he straightened up again, "Talk nice to my Mami, or I'll let Banjo eat you."

The words coming out in a childish voice normally wouldn't have carried much weight. But when she turned to look at her son, she saw he was perfectly serious, he didn't blink nor smile. He stared straight into Vince's eyes and didn't climb into the Escalade until Vince lowered his own.

"You have a kid?" he asked, though it was obvious she did.

He was trying to keep the hurt out of his voice but after knowing him so well she could hear it. And she felt her heart thump painfully against her sternum because she was the cause of his pain. Even after all these years it still hurt him that she'd left. She knew that now, even though both Hector and Mia had said he'd moved on. He'd said it himself, she'd left everyone, but mostly she'd left him. Her soul mate stood in front of her, and she automatically reached out to touch the red handprint on his cheek. He flinched when she ran her fingers over his stubble but still didn't raise his eyes to hers. She wanted so bad to explain everything, assure him that even though she'd left she'd never stopped loving him. But she couldn't. And he wouldn't hear it.

The skin above his beard felt as soft as it always had and she wished she hadn't slapped him, "Vince," she whispered.

The squeal that interrupted her was totally out of the norm for it's owner but she recognized the sexy scratchy voice immediately. Vince pulled away from her hand and looked at Letty as she came around the Escalade.

Letty's eyes landed on Vince and traveled to the handprint on his cheek before she launched herself into Shorty's arms. She watched her old friend for a reaction and saw anger that Letty could so easily forgive her. She mused that once he found out Mia had accepted her back into the fold as well; he was going to lose his mind.

When Letty pulled away she held Shorty at arms length and looked her over from head to foot. "Still as gorgeous as ever," she smiled, and took her hands in her own. "I see you and Vince got reacquainted real quick."

"You could say that," Shorty answered quietly.

She kept an eye on Vince as he looked between Letty, herself, and Brer. He was clearly wondering when the subject would come up but wasn't going to be the one to admit it out loud. She'd always felt that saying something out loud made it true and Vince seemed to feel the same way.

"I missed you. It's so good to see you. You're so dark," Letty gushed.

Letty's reaction threw Shorty off for a moment before she replied, "I missed you too," but stopped there to avoid the last unspoken question.

Eventually she would tell Letty where she'd been but she didn't want to do it in front of Vince. She'd figured he'd have worked it out himself except he never showed up in Mexico to drag her back. And maybe that was the problem. If he knew her as well he'd claimed he should have been there knocking her door down. Instead she'd had to work out all the wrong she'd done by herself and actively choose to move home. Again, her selfishness was incredible.

"You've got to meet Lalia, come on," she said, slightly pulling Shorty to get her moving.

Shorty stood her ground though, tugging Letty back into place. She did need to meet Lalia, but before that could happen she needed for Letty to fully understand her reasoning for leaving. She was grateful that Letty was willing to overlook her abandonment, but she deserved the truth regardless. While she wondered how to explain it she looked out of the corner of her eye at Vince. He still hadn't said anything since Letty arrived on the scene but she could see the wheels turning in his head. He was wondering how Letty could mention Lalia without her even questioning Letty about her. Shorty had always been protective of her spot in the fold of things, as the third female in an extended group of two teams.

"Lett, there's something I gotta tell you," answered Shorty, just as she saw the realization cross Vince's face.

The anger and hate that had slow dissipated sprung forth again instantly. Without a doubt he knew Letty and she had been communicating all these long years and he'd not even heard so much as a peep from her. He, who was her best friend, her soul mate, her number one. And she hadn't found it necessary to let him know she was alive and well.

"Shoot."

Turning from Letty she looked towards the trunk of the Escalade where Hector had seated himself just a second previous. Brer was standing next to him, leaning against his uncle's side with his arm laid across Hector's shoulders. Letty's eyes followed Shorty's and her jaw dropped to her chest when she spied the little boy. Shorty knew he looked adorable with his baggy basketball jersey, camouflage cargo pants, and dark work boots. But it was the fact that he was dressed almost as Leon always dressed that made him even cuter.

"Who's kid is that?" she asked.

Brer laughed at the look on Letty's face and answered for his mother, "I'm with that one." He pointed at Shorty and giggled again as Letty smacked her lips together.

"Well it suddenly all makes sense," she replied.

And that was the truth of the matter for both Vince and Letty. They knew Leon so well and even if they didn't previously know how he never wanted a family, they would have realized it while Letty was pregnant. It was obvious he'd made enough comments about Letty getting knocked up to get his point across without actually stating it.

"Who's Lalia?" Brer asked, his curiosity as abundant as always.

"That's your cousin. What's your name, little man?"

"Brer James Muñoz Izquierdo."

"That's a handsome name for a handsome boy," Letty replied, and winked. Glancing over at Hector and Shorty she added, "The kid can pronounce his last name but neither of you can. Do you see something wrong with that?"

She picked him up and touched the tip of his nose with her finger and Shorty knew he was a goner already. Letty had a way of taking things in and making them hers. She didn't do it often so when she did people allowed it willingly. She herself had been accepted without a backward glance and she'd been in awe of her friendship with the girl ever since.

"Nah, I don't," Shorty answered and looked to Hector before asking, "Do you?"

"Nope. Kid's got mad skills," he answered back with a shrug.

"Brer James, hey?" Vince grunted obnoxiously. "Not very Hispanic is it?"

"Not everyone can have such authentic ethnic names as Vincent Jionni DeNunez," Shorty shot back, not bothering to turn around.

As much as she needed to sit down with Vince and discuss everything she just didn't have the energy or the desire to do it at the races. In fact, she was ready to head out before the rest of the DT team showed up and turned this into an even more uncomfortable family reunion. The races were bound to start soon and the longer she waited the more people would clear out and the target on her back would widen.

As if Vince read her thoughts he shifted his position and cracked his back. "Races about to start," he stated gruffly. Funnily enough, it was obvious he was giving her a way out before Toretto smelt her guilt from his car.

Hector spoke up for the first time since he'd brought Letty back to the vehicle, "He's right. You better bounce before Toretto catches up to you."

"Oh, I'll handle the big guy," Letty sighed, as if dealing with Dominic Toretto was such an easy task.

Just because he was now a father didn't mean he had mellowed out at all, in fact, she was banking on him being even more unpredictable that usual. Instead of only two grown women to look after he now also had to watch out for his own daughter. That could only have one effect on a man and that was vicious protectiveness.

"He's right Lett, we better get going. And I think I've had enough excitement for one night anyways," Shorty confided, shooting Vince a sidelong glance.

It wasn't that Shorty was that worried about finally coming face to face with Dominic, but "enough excitement for one night" was an understatement. She would've preferred to run into Vince somewhere besides the races. He may have kept quiet since Letty appeared but she could see he was still agitated and he wasn't done screaming at her. By the look on his face he was far from finished with her. Letty must have seen it on his face as well cause she nodded and hugged Brer to her chest before depositing him back beside his uncle.

"Where you living, girl?" she asked.

"You know the park about three blocks from you?"

"Yeah, we take Lalia there all the time."

"Right across from that, the dark brown one, number nine thirty seven," Shorty told her; unsure whether she should be saying anything while Vince was still around.

"I'll bring her over tomorrow," Letty said, and hugged her before slipping back into the crowd and returning to her man's side.

Hector hopped off the back of the Escalade and stood facing Vince with his arms crossed, his warning obvious. The two men stared each other down for completely different reasons and Shorty rolled her eyes heavenward. It was almost like old times except now Vince hated her and Hector was protecting her for a different reason.

"Hermano, me vas a tengo que hablar con él más tarde o más temprano. Realmente necesita estar rondando?" she said with a nod towards Vince. _(Brother, I'm gonna have to talk to him sooner or later. Do you really need to be hovering?)_

Hector cracked his knuckles loudly, as if readying himself for a fight, "Sólo estoy haciendo seguro que sabe que i Ain't miedo de él."_ (I'm just making sure he knows I ain't afraid of him.)_

"No se va a hacer nada aquí, Héctor. Por qué no vas dar mi número a Mia_?" (He's not going to do anything here, Hector. Why don't you go give my number to Mia?)_

"Sí, bien. Si pone un dedo sobre usted, podrá interrumpir su mandibular," he answered slowly, his eyes looking Vince over from head to toe and back again. _ (Yeah, fine. If he lays a finger on you, I'll break his jaw.)_

Under normal circumstances she would have let Hector act as macho as he wanted. However, in this situation if a fight broke out he'd put in a good effort but in the end Vince would most likely end his life. "Sí, sí. Te amo."_ (Yeah, yeah. I love you.)_

Both Brer and Vince watched the exchange between them but only Brer understood a word of what was being said. She could see the annoyance on Vince's face at being left out of the conversation. She was surprised that after being around Letty for all these years he hadn't picked up on the language. For once she was glad he never paid much attention to anything around him.

Hector hugged Brer and kissed her cheek before turning to Vince with a scowl on his normally easy going features. He lunged towards the other man throwing his arms wide and baring his chest. Shorty knew what he was trying to accomplish and had to hide a smile when Vince didn't so much as flinch, but instead raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, homie," her brother snarled. With his piece said in two simple words he turned on his heel and left to find Mia to pass along her number.

The three of them stared at each other in silence until Brer cleared his throat in an effort to break the tension. Shorty watched Vince turn to look at her kid and she saw his features soften somewhat until he turned back to her. Instantly his eyes hardened and she could see his jaw muscles clench under his skin. It was obvious he couldn't find it in himself to hate a child just because it came out of someone as heartless and evil as her.

"Hey, dog, what's going on back here? First I see Lett leave, then Hector."

For the second time that night Shorty was faced with an unwelcome surprise. She groaned loudly before turning to face the man she'd once loved so desperately. Where Vince had looked angry to see her reappear, Leon just looked shocked to see her standing in front of him. His personality had always been so laid back and she was once again glad for that, because she figured he'd be much calmer than Vince had been.

He hadn't changed much, or at all since she'd last seen him. His hair was still slightly slicked back, toothpick lounging comfortably in the corner of his mouth, same hard body, five o'clock shadow, and same basketball jersey. Of course, it wasn't his favorite jersey because she'd swiped that when she left and kept it in the bottom of her drawer, only taking it out to smell it when she was missing him unbearably. His eyes sparked in frustration and he took in everything around him, settling finally on the small child still standing in the back of the Escalade.

Banjo gave a warning growl but otherwise he remained motionless and quiet beside Brer. If Shorty hadn't been worried at another violent outburst she would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Everyone who knew Leon would see Brer and know immediately that he was his son. But with both father and son in basketball jerseys, baggy cargo pants, and dark work boots, the similarities were striking.

"Leon," Shorty started, but was quickly cut off when Vince shoved past her and pointed a finger in Leon's face.

The disgust on his face was astonishing. She could tell Vince was trying to misplace his anger for her abandonment on someone besides her. Whether he hated her or not, he was trying to place the blame on Leon, the evidence of her departure was standing right in front of him. It was a scapegoat she wasn't willing to take. She'd made her mistakes and she was here to right them, or die trying.

Leon's eyes didn't turn from Brer's and he seemed frozen in spot, like his feet had sunk into the cement around him. She had never been able to read Leon like she had Vince but she could imagine the weeks leading up to her disappearance flashing before his eyes, particularly the part about being thankful it wasn't her that had gotten knocked up. Maybe he was replaying the exact moment and now he could see the hurt cross her face when he must have thought it was relief.

Shorty pushed Vince back out of her personal bubble and turned back to Leon just as he was walking back around the Escalade quickly. She followed him around the side, "Leon," she called, but he ignored her, his back disappearing into the crowd almost as if he'd never been there.

Of all the ways she'd thought he'd react, ignoring the situation was the farthest from what she expected. Denial maybe, but this was well past denial. This was, under any other circumstances, kind of hilarious. Shorty turned back to Vince, her mouth gaping open in confusion and found Vince fuming. For a moment she thought he was going to attack her but he blinked and his anger was gone. With the unexpected change of emotion Shorty quickly moved back to the trunk and grabbed Brer, hauling him out of the Escalade and slamming the trunk door. She buckled him into his car seat within seconds and climbed into her vehicle.

Vince grabbed the door as she tried to shut it, but didn't say anything. Maybe he was feeling sorry for her, because it was obvious Leon was completely repulsed at the idea of having a kid with her. Maybe he was still a little protective of her, even though he hated her as much as Leon did. For whatever reason though he held the door open and gazed into her eyes, before the anger flooded back and he slammed the door in her face.

She watched him stalk off into the crowd, started the Escalade and pulled out to Brer's tired voice, "I don't think I want to meet uncle Jesse and uncle Dom if they're mean as uncle Vince."

Damn her son for being such an old soul. She wished she didn't have to meet Jesse and Dom either. Vince and Leon were enough to last a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks go to Bindie, Violet201, lady-kira6606, ILoveAnime89, Rogue's Queen, and JerZeeSkyLine for the _wonderful_ reviews. Special thanks to Idoneous and demonpixie1 for the _truthful_ reviews of the flaws in this story. Shout out's to Marked08 (thanks for the Pawn Pieces favorites/alerts), Rogue's Queen, alyshamarie (thanks for the Pawn Pieces alert), musicluver17, and Idoneous for all the favorites and alerts.**

**Idoneous: If I forgot to thank you for the amazing review on Pawn Pieces, thank you!**

**Cheers!**


	41. Chapter Forty

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _Damn her son for being such an old soul. She wished she didn't have to meet Jesse and Dom either. Vince and Leon were enough to last a lifetime._

**Chapter Forty**

Shorty tossed and turned but couldn't find enough peace to sleep. Instead she climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts and a wife beater. She snuck past Brer's room, hoping he wouldn't wake up. It'd taken her much longer to get him to fall asleep again after the races. He was certainly upset that his first meeting with his extended family had gone as badly as it had. And he undoubtedly blamed himself; though she'd assured him it was her fault they were angry.

Sliding the glass door open she crossed to the diving board and climbed on it, laying on her back and letting her feet dangle in the water. She stared above her where she knew the stars were located but instantly felt heartsick for Mexico. She knew it had only been a day but she already missed being able to make out the constellations that always took her mind off her problems. Focusing on the moon she silently begged it for help, or at the very least peace of mind, for it had always been able to calm her troubled soul. Tonight though, it hid behind the smog as if telling her she'd dug herself in deep this time.

It was right of course. She'd royally fucked up. And there was nothing she could do to fix it. Brer was a part of her and she wouldn't change that part of her life even if she could. Both Mia and Letty had forgiven her, though maybe they still harbored hurt feelings. And yet, Shorty knew they were her best chance to get Leon in Brer's life now.

"Mami? Why doesn't uncle Vince like me?" Brer asked, his green eyes twinkling in the dark at the end of the diving board.

She resigned herself to neither of them getting any shuteye tonight, "Come here, baby," she called softly. He climbed up onto the diving board and crawled over to her, laying his body on top of hers and placing his head directly over her heart. "He's mad at me not you."

"Cause I made you leave?"

Sighing deeply with regret, she sometimes wished her son wasn't as perceptive as he was. Not to mention it was a little creepy how he just seemed to know things, even at such a young age. She'd told him the stories of their travels but she'd never told him it was because of him that she'd left Los Angeles. Somewhere along the way he'd put two and two together himself.

"I made us leave, not you. You were just a passenger on my crazy adventure."

"I love uncle Vince, but I don't like him," he said.

"I know you do. One day, uncle Vince is gonna love you too. Just give him time to come around, yeah?"

He didn't say anything for a while and Shorty looked up to see if he'd finally fallen asleep. She saw his eyes staring absently at the garden and wondered what he was thinking, but knew he'd tell her when he was ready. "Is uncle Vince gonna love you again too?"

Her heart balked painfully at his question and she wanted to answer in the affirmative. Instead she answered truthfully because she knew Brer would be able to sense her lie, "No, baby, uncle Vince is never going to love me again."

"How come?"

"It's to late for me."

Shorty leant up and kissed his curly hair, holding him tight against her chest, and gazed back up to the moon, whom was just starting to peek through the smog. It beamed at her but didn't settle her soul for once, and neither did the cool water tickling her toes. For once in her life, they wouldn't solve all her problems for her. It was as if they were telling her it was time to grow up and deal with her mistakes.

Brer fell asleep on her and she let him rest until the sun broke through the smog for the day. Her back was smarting from the position she'd lain in for nearly four hours but the pain helped her focus on the tasks at hand. One: Leon was going to accept his kid. Simple as that. And two: uncle Vince was going to love her child. And he was going to love him as much as he'd once loved her.

After Shorty had put Brer back to bed for another couple hours she stood under the scalding spray of her shower for what seemed like forever. As upset and exhausted as she was she knew she had to get her ass in gear. She still had some boxes to unpack, and framed photos to hang up around the house before she could really call it home. But Letty would be bringing Lalia around sometime during the day and this also meant that both Jesse and Dominic knew she'd returned to L.A.

With all members of the DT team aware that she was home, she felt somewhat uneasy, but at the same time she also felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't going to rush her meeting with Dom but let it unfold naturally. He was a volatile man, but a man with a heart of gold. He'd come to her because he'd feel like he needed to settle things once and for all for his family.

When Brer awoke a few hours later she'd just finished leaning the pictures against the walls until she could find time to hang them. He still looked a little tired but she figured he'd adjust to L.A over the coming weeks. Banjo followed him into the kitchen and she wandered after them, ready to feed them both. She deposited the dogs kibble in his bowl and rummaged through the fridge for sausages and eggs. Brer slid the patio doors open before climbing his way onto the stool and then sitting cross legged on the counter facing her.

"I want three sausages, please," Brer murmured, his eyes focused on the breakfast meat already frying.

"You're gonna eat us out of house and home, you little pig," she joked, and glanced over her shoulder to catch his reaction.

He grinned broadly and oinked loudly. She wasn't worried about food yet, but once he hit his teenage years she knew she'd be in trouble. Keeping the pantry and fridge stocked was already a chore because he seemed to have the fastest metabolism she'd come across. He ate three solid meals, though he often tried to avoid breakfast.

Cracking four eggs into a bowl, she handed him a whisk and let him go to town. He enjoyed beating the eggs into a sloppy mess and though he was still a tad uncoordinated, and some sloshed out of the bowl, she let him do it. Shorty tried to make breakfast every morning just to spend extra time with Brer, and she was disappointed when some mornings she only had time to serve him cereal.

"Is aunty Letty coming over today?" he wondered aloud.

"She said she would but we'll just have to wait and see."

"What's a cousin?"

Shorty chuckled at the silly question. He'd already asked why the sky was blue, why the water made waves, and why she always looked at the moon. And this one was just as difficult to answer as the others. She wasn't a genius by any means but explaining how families worked was, even at the best of times, difficult to explain. "Well, cousins are family. Say Hector marries Mia, right? And if they have a baby together, that would be your cousin. Letty is your aunty and she has a baby. So that makes Lalia your cousin."

"I'm bigger than her?"

"She's older than you by two months."

"Oh," was all he said, and pushed the bowl of eggs towards her.

Shorty fried up their eggs and set their plates on the table before pulling Brer off the counter and placing him in his seat. He picked up his fork and ate in silence, his mouth pinched at the corners in deep thought. She couldn't imagine what he was worrying about and he kept it to himself. When he was done he put their plates and cutlery in the dishwasher and disappeared upstairs to dress. She hollered up the stairs for him to brush his teeth and washed the dishes quickly.

Brer came bounding down the stairs minutes later wearing shorts so baggy his knobby knees were swallowed in the bottoms. He barreled past her with Banjo hot on his heels and launched himself into the pool. He surfaced and called for Banjo who was pacing along the edge looking less than eager to follow his human into the water. Finally he snuffled, jumped in and Shorty grinned. If Banjo spent as much time in the pool as he did in the ocean she was going to have a hell of a time cleaning that pool. In fact, by the looks of it she was going to need to hire a full time pool boy.

After she finished putting away the morning's cooking utensils she grabbed her sketchbook and her colors. Pulling a lawn chair up alongside the pool she drew her son's playful happiness and continued to sketch until she heard the front door slam. Seconds later Letty's husky voice floated through the open patio doors. "Where you at, Boo?"

"Out here," she called back.

Brer swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out as Letty strolled through the doors with Mia at her side. She grabbed Brer around the middle as he stood awkwardly beside Shorty. She hugged him tight and looked back towards the door, "Lalia, come out and meet your cousin."

From the corner of the door Shorty could make out a pale cream dress with small red flowers, one tiny foot in the sunlight, and the rest of her body hidden in the shade of the house. "She's a little shy around new people," Letty added, and waved her daughter out into the open.

Lalia kept her eyes down and her thick black hair fell across the sides of her face as if to shield her from everyone around her. She was thin and her skin was a shade darker than Letty's. It was obvious to Shorty that the small girl was beautiful already, even at such a young age. She could only imagine how many hearts she and Brer would break when they were older.

Mia pulled up a chair beside Shorty's and Brer climbed up on her legs to give her a hug. He turned and settled onto her thighs and watched the small girl in front of him with curiosity. Brer had never been shy and she didn't understand how any child belonging to Letty or Dom could be so quiet.

When Lalia finally made it to Letty's side she looked up at her mother and Shorty fell in love. The lightest amber eyes she'd ever seen stared back at her and the corners of her eyes pulled up nervously, "Hi," she whispered.

Shorty leaned forward and extended her hand in a fist, "Nice to meet you Lalia. I'm Shorty." She wasn't sure if Letty's daughter had seen people touch fists before, but she reached up and pressed her miniscule knuckles to hers. "This is my son Brer," she added, and gestured to her son who was still watching Lalia intently.

"You like cars? Or Barbies?" he demanded, his face showing disdain at the thought of another girl playing with dolls.

Lalia sneered, mimicking Letty's attitude, and shook her head wildly, her hair fanning out before settling over her shoulders, "Barbies are for girls."

Brer seemed undone by the answer and he looked at Shorty for confirmation that, in fact, the person in front of him was a girl. Shorty smiled but didn't answer. She saw a little of herself in Lalia. She too, had hated Barbies all through her childhood and it had never really stopped.

"But, you are a girl," Brer responded seriously.

It was the wrong thing to say and much to Shorty's surprise Lalia came alive. Snarling, she launched herself towards Brer with her fists clenched tight and her bottom lip sucked behind her teeth. Before Letty could reach her she'd landed a fist against the corner of Brer's mouth. Almost immediately blood began to pool, staining his lips red as if he'd been sucking on raspberries.

Letty sprang from her seat, yelled, "Lalia Tierney Toretto!" and grabbed her daughter around the waist, hauling her off her feet. She stomped back inside the house and Shorty could hear a heated conversation filtering through the open patio doors. Brer pressed his hand to his mouth and his fingers came away covered in blood but he didn't look upset. Instead he had a wide smile across his face, and as macabre as he looked, she smiled back at him without pause.

He climbed off Mia's lap and climbed up onto her own and hauled himself to his feet. His hands rested against her face and he squealed, "I'm a man now!"

Shorty burst into laughter despite the situation. She should have been fuming but instead she looked at her son with overwhelming love. He could have screamed bloody murder, stomped his feet, or even worse – hit back. Instead he'd sat calmly with his hands at his sides and took the punch like the "man" he thought he now was. "Ok, you're a man. But I don't want you hitting people."

"But I hit uncle Vince last night."

"Everyone hits your uncle Vince," Mia joked, her hand hiding her laughter so Brer didn't get the idea that violence was acceptable.

"Out!" Letty snapped from the kitchen as she followed her daughter back to the chairs where they were still seated. "What do you say?"

Lalia handed Brer a wet cloth and when she heaved an annoyed sigh Shorty finally saw what Letty had been like as a small child. The scowl on her face broadened when she forced herself to apologize, "I'm sorry for hitting you, Brer."

She scuffed her tiny toes against the concrete as Brer accepted the wet cloth and pressed it to his lips. He watched her curiously, his eyes lingering on the feminine dress she was wearing over her scabbed knees. "That's ok," he smiled, sliding off Shorty's lap and taking her tiny hand in his own. "Wanna play cars?"

The girl looked shocked that he'd forgiven her so easily and even more perturbed by him taking her hand. "Ok, but I'm not a girl," she stated, her clipped tone igniting laughter in the three adults around them.

After the children moved into the shade Letty slid her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose and sighed," I don't know where she learns it."

Shorty exchanged a look with Mia and then burst into laughter. It was absurd to think that Letty didn't see herself when her daughter acted out. She was a perfect replica of Letty right down to the small toes on her feet. "Lett, you've got to be kidding me," Shorty cried, her hand massaging the stitch from her side.

"What?"

"You two are incorrigible," grinned Mia.

A vague memory of Vegas flashed to the forefront of her memory and she remembered the first time Mia had uttered those exact words. Although she still didn't know the meaning of the word she had to assume both she and Letty fit the profile.

"What ever you say, Mia," she answered for both herself and Letty.

"No, seriously. What are you talking about?"

"Both of those kids are like tiny versions of you. Lett, you hit first and ask questions later. And Shorty, you'll take a hit just to prove you can. You two will never change! Neither of you see how completely they look up to you. Jesus Shorty, Brer even asks "Would I lie to you?"'

Shorty had noticed Brer picking up on her phrases and mannerisms but she'd never realized just how alike they were. More often than not, if an unfavorable habit cropped up, she assumed it belonged to Leon. But after Mia explained Brer taking a hit so calmly she couldn't help but realize he was a miniature of her. And for the first time she was truthfully scared, because she'd made more than her fair share of mistakes in her lifetime. And they weren't small mistakes either, they were world shattering mistakes. Heart crushing mistakes. And she never wanted her son to have to go through the same desperate periods she'd experienced.

Mia shook her head and waited until both Letty and she were ready to resume their conversation. Although she wasn't a parent herself yet she seemed to already know more than both Shorty and Letty combined. "Anyways, Shorty," Letty began, "I had to tell Dom you were home."

If there had been any tranquility left in her body after Lalia hit Brer, it dissolved slowly until she shivered as if chilled to the bone. "Oh?" she asked, a little tinge of fear prickling along her spine.

"He was pissed, obviously. All that macho bullshit and whatnot, but he's not going to break down your door. And I told him about Brer," she voiced softly.

"I think he's a little unnerved that you had a kid. I mean, he looks just like his father," Mia added her input, her eyes watching the children pushing hot wheels along the road map carpet.

Before Mia could continue she shook her head swiftly, stopping the conversation about Leon there. She hadn't told Brer about his father and that moment was not the right time to discuss it, with prying ears so close by. As far as Brer was concerned, Leon wasn't Papi but a less mentioned uncle.

"You didn't tell him where I live, did you?" she asked.

"I didn't have too. Vince couldn't wait to tell Dom. I think he was expecting him to rush right over and give you shit."

Shorty was shocked he hadn't done just that. He was going to enjoy confronting her. If the situations had at all been reversed she would have given Dominic a piece of her mind too. But Dom was different; his presence alone could drive a person inside their own mind until they were lost. Even as sure of herself as she was she knew if he showed up she'd probably end up apologizing to him as if she'd wronged only him.

"Leon heard too," added Mia.

Not only did Vince know her specific location but now both Leon and Dom knew, and that could only spell trouble. She wasn't worried that either of them would show up. Dom was a homebody and would likely wait until her guilt forced her to him, probably crawling the entire way. And Leon, well he hadn't uttered a word, just stared dumbfounded at his own kid. He'd never approach her either; it would be much easier for him to block the situation by completely avoiding her. But if Vince knew where she was, it was only a matter of time before he beat her door down, maybe following that up with a good old fashioned beat down.

"You know that silver spoon rich kids carry around with them all the time?" They both nodded uncertainly, unsure where this question was going. "Well I wish I could take one, scoop out their full of themselves asses and hide up in there."

Letty's husky laughter filled the air and lessoned some of the tension she felt. It was no use worrying what she'd do when the time came to face the music, and really what was the point? She had more important things to think about, like how to raise Brer so he didn't become an utter failure like his mother.

"So, what else has happened since I've been gone?" she asked, instead prying into their lives and moving the spotlight off herself in the process.

Mia talked about her residency years with a far away look in her eyes, like she missed the hours of homework and constant studying. She explained she specialized in general surgery, although she'd considered pediatrics. Experiencing something new everyday instead of roughly the same surgeries day in and day out was something she couldn't pass up. This simple information proved just how alike Mia was to the rest of them. They were challenged every day, performing some sort of surgery on some sort of car, but never the same thing on any given day. She worked

Before long she told her how one night she'd spent the evening talking with Hector at a party and by the next morning he was all she could thing about. Even when the buster showed up to apologize she'd only seen him as a stranger. Her heart by then belonged fully to Hector though he had no idea how deep her feelings went. Finally after a year of dating she'd just straight up told him she loved him, she was going to marry him, and they were going to have three kids. And Shorty had to chuckled when Mia explained how Hector's face had paled and he'd said, "It's about time, woman! I've been waiting to say it for a year." He'd proclaimed his love for her too, but as much as he loved her he still never mentioned Shorty to Mia.

She told Shorty how Leon took to sitting on the beach he'd taken her on their first date. If they couldn't find him they'd go to the beach and there he'd be, staring into the waves, lost in his thoughts. He fell back into his womanizing ways after she'd been gone a few months but the thrill of the game was gone. He did what he had to, to make it through the night, but come morning he was lost in his head again. He drank a little more, he smoked pot a little more, but he held onto her even harder, sure she'd come waltzing back like it had all been an elaborate joke. And she had waltzed back, though it was far from a joke.

Eventually he slowly started to smile again but he looked at Vince with questioning eyes. He didn't outright say it but he blamed Vince for Shorty's disappearance though he couldn't formulate a reason for it. By the third year she was gone he began to come alive again, though it was obvious he still missed her and if he spaced out the team let him stay in his daydreams. Until one day when Dom told him to "smarten the fuck up," and "she's gone and she ain't coming back." That was just before he'd asked Kim out on a date and now almost five years later, he was just about back to the old Leon.

"This is heavy shit," Shorty murmured.

Lalia and Brer had moved their play to the pool and both were diving in the shallow end trying to save the hot wheels they'd let sink to the bottom. Brer had grown up swimming every day and he was trying to teach Lalia to hold her breath long enough to make it to the bottom, all three feet. She wondered how both she and Letty could have such adventurous children, already adept enough at swimming to be able to swim to the bottom of the pool, despite it's small depth.

"What did you expect, girl? You left us. And I know it was for good reason but it doesn't change anything," Letty said.

"I know. I hated myself for a long time after that," she confessed, but quieted so she could hear the rest of it.

Letty smiled when she talked about how Dom had been the perfect doting father for Lalia, and while she was pregnant wouldn't let her out of his sight. Shorty was a little jealous that she didn't receive the same attention from the man she loved. Dom stopped all parties at the house shortly after Letty was six months pregnant and there had only been small gatherings there since Lalia was born. He'd started a college fund for his daughter and started talking about marriage although he still hadn't popped the question.

She told Shorty how she'd missed her so badly when she'd first left, though she assured her it was probably just the hormones. She talked about finding the note in her socks and how she felt so guilty writing a secret email. How she was sure if the rest of the team found out they'd have her head on spit, but she'd missed Shorty so much she couldn't ignore it. She was a little disappointed that her replies were always so short and vague but that at least she knew she was alive and well. And she talked of raising Lalia and how easy it really was when there were so many hands to help. Mia, Jesse and Vince took to it right away, but Leon took a few years to really open up and let his niece in. She mentioned how Jesse was Lalia's favorite but Vince fought so hard for the position, teaching her guitar and how to spit and cuss.

Jesse had been hurt too when he'd discovered she'd left but he wasn't nearly as destroyed as Leon or Vince. It'd taken him a few months but he stopped talking about her because saying her name sent both Leon and Vince running for their rooms. He'd once confided to Letty that he thought maybe he'd found a trace of her through the internet but he didn't mention it again. He'd had a serious relationship with a girl named Mae but they'd ended it when she moved to Atlanta with Edwin. As cut up as he was about her cheating on him, he never mentioned her again either, perhaps burying her in the same pit Shorty's memory had been placed. He bought a house down the block and Leon moved with him, though they still showed up almost every day for dinner with the family.

Dominic prayed for a boy but both Letty and Mia thought he was thrilled when a tiny baby girl was placed in his arms, swaddled in pink. He thought he was going to get a beautiful debutante like daughter and he was going to be the macho daddy who lit up her world. Instead he got a smaller version of Letty who loved him dearly, but whose world lit up every time Jesse stepped in the room. He'd come to accept that but he never stopped spoiling his little girl. He was happy with his daughter and Letty, and he talked about marriage but said the moment wasn't right for a wedding. He was waiting for something, a sign maybe, but Letty was fine with the way things were. Mia told how she'd caught Dom's siting on the stoop twice, a couple days apart, a week before Vince's birthday. She'd asked him what he was doing, and he'd replied "Nothin'," but she knew without him admitting it that he was waiting for Shorty to show up, sure that she'd return for her Ol' Coyote's birthday.

And finally they came to Vince and Shorty held her breath. Everything she'd learned was manageable. It hurt to know they'd gone on without her, but what had she expected, really? They loved her, a lot, from the sounds of it. But they'd been a family before her and they'd be a family after her. She was far from the be all and end all of the DT team. In fact, she seemed more like a hiccup or a bump on the road. A memory that some found fond and other's detested.

"I think even Dom missed you. I overheard him about a year ago ask Hector how you were doing," Mia whispered, as if this secret could change the last few years.

Shorty smiled but figured he was asking just to make sure she was alive and well so he'd have the opportunity to crush her neck with his bare hands one day. She remained silent while Letty continued, unable to block her ears from what she was sure was going to kill her all over again. Sometimes she wondered if she had more than one life because she felt like she'd died when she left, but gained a new life in Mexico. Now it was all at risk again, and it wasn't anyone's fault but her own.

Finally, Letty told her that Vince had searched for her for months, then years. He'd set Jesse on a mission to dig up any information about her via the internet. And he's spent thousands of dollars trying to locate her through private investigators. But neither Jesse nor the P.I.'s could turn up anything about her. He also hounded Hector and the rest of her team constantly, searching for any clues. He, like Leon, fell into drinking more, and doubled his pot purchases. He stopped taking female companions home from the races for almost two years. He just stopped living, they said. Like he was lost in some dream world, he moved in slow motion, his anger surfacing again tenfold. He became his namesake again, though he maintained his cool around his niece, whom was the only light in his dark days.

He began teaching her to play guitar, slowing his drinking, cutting back on his drug intake. He starting hunting bitches again, until he too purchased his own house a couple houses down from Hector's. Shorty was a little perturbed that Hector never mentioned this and she listened intently as Letty explained he moved so close to her family home to keep an eye on the house. In case she ever showed up again. He had her pictures in a well worn shoe box he kept below his bed, and another he kept next to his couch in the living room. Sometimes they'd find the pictures strew across the floor, like he'd throw them in a rage, but the next day they were all packed away carefully. Like they were precious memento's instead of painful reminders. But through the years, to present day, he still looked at Leon as if her disappearance was his fault. And Mia said that now he had validation that it was Leon's fault, because they all now knew how Leon felt about starting a family. They'd been sure Vince was going to kill Leon the previous night, but he'd just shaken his head sadly and wandered off, skipping the races all together.

"They said they'd never let a female get between them," Shorty said, sure this wasn't the case. Leon and Vince had been close for years, although less than best friends, but as close to brother's as you could get.

"They said that," Mia answered, her hand reaching out and resting on Shorty's legs. "But y_ou_ came between them."

"No way, Mi," she replied, looking to Letty's for confirmation.

Instead of putting Shorty's mind at ease she sent her into a downward spiral. Shorty had wanted Leon and Vince to be able to comfort each other when she'd gone. They'd each been so close to her, granted it was in their own ways. But she'd thought, hoped even, that they'd get on with hating her _together_. Assuring each other it was because she was a spoiled selfish cunt who only thought of herself and had played both of them. Instead, for near five years they'd blamed each other, unfairly.

"They loved you," Letty said.

That was all she needed to say to confirm what Mia had said. They were still family, but they weren't close like they'd been. The worked, played, and lived in the same area, but they assumed each the reason for their own pain.

"I hate what I did," she said, angry at the unwelcome tears that gathered in her eyes. "I need a sandwich. Do you need one? I'll make some lunch for all of us. Can you watch Brer?"

Shorty disappeared into the kitchen without waiting for a response. She needed to be alone for a few minutes to process everything she'd heard. Hector had been truthful but he'd been so in a sneaky way. He made it seem like Leon and Vince were as close as ever, and maybe he did it for her benefit but she didn't deserve it. And how had he not mentioned that Vince was living a few houses down from theirs? Wasn't that a key piece of information?

She set the table and quickly made turkey sandwiches while the chicken noodle soup warmed on the stove. The truth, the whole God awful truth, was out in the open now and she wanted it buried deep inside the recesses of her mind where it couldn't hurt her. Not that she didn't want to feel the pain; she deserved every last bit of it, but she wanted to feel it in increments. She wanted to take a moment, let it sink in, hurt, and then move on. But she couldn't and everything had been piled on her all at once. It was her old friend Karma come to kick her ass again.

When their late lunch was finished, she took a deep steadying breath and called her son and guests into the kitchen. It was hard to think of them as guests because she was so used to seeing them as family. However, those days had passed and she was a stranger to them now, as they were to her. So many things had changed and she hoped that she could regain some semblance of the relationship she had with Mia and Letty before the world went to shit.

She ate in silence, letting the random chatter of Brer and Lalia fill the dining room. They bickered like old friends over whose car was better, Letty's or Shorty's. All the while the three adults kept silent, knowing that their laughter and happiness could stall them from the talk they had yet to finish. To Shorty, it seemed like everything and nothing had been said.

After the group finished eating Shorty let Brer take the empty bowls and plates to the dishwasher where he loaded them haphazardly. Before she could ask him to correct it, he'd yet again grabbed Lalia's hand and drug her to the front room. Mia followed them in and put a movie on to keep them quiet while the adults finished their conversation.

"I just feel so terrible," she finally said, when she set three cups of Chai tea on the table. "I couldn't deal. I needed to get away, but I should have taken Vince with me."

"He wouldn't have gone," answered Mia, so sure that Vince would never leave his family behind.

"Please, Mi. That boy would have followed her to hell," she snapped rudely. "He would have gone with you, you know? If you'd asked," she added, her face serious for once.

Shorty exhaled the breath she'd been holding, "I wouldn't have asked him anyways. His place was here. He's the guy who'd take over if something ever happened to Dominic."

"We could have made it without Vince, Shorty, but he couldn't make it without you."

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did to them. They're good men."

Both Mia and Letty nodded their agreement. That was putting it simply after all. Leon was a wonderful man, his carefree attitude making him an asset to any group of people. He could calm those around him like a cool breeze on a hot day. And Vince was the steadfast friend, the guy who'd give his life for the people he cared about. She'd taken them both for granted and now they were lost to her, for good.

"What are you going to do about," Mia paused, her hand guarding the side of her mouth as she whispered, "Leon?"

Even thought Brer was well out of earshot she appreciated the somewhat secretive gesture from Mia. If there was one thing that would unsettle her son's happiness it would be finding out his father had been right in front of him just last night. Though he never asked much about his father, Shorty had seen the way his eyes lingered on the father's at the park, as they hugged and played with their kids. She tried to be all he needed but as unfeminine as she was, she just couldn't be what a father would be.

"I don't know. He didn't say a thing when he saw Brer, just stared at him like he was contagious," confided Shorty.

The scene from the night before played through her mind again and she was still unnerved that he hadn't said a thing. Even him cussing her out would have been an improvement on what had transpired.

"He didn't say anything when we got back from that races either. He walked around in a daze, ignored Kim completely, then went home. By the way, she didn't look happy when she found out you were back," said Letty.

Shorty waved off the last comment. Honestly, she could care less if Kim was upset about her returning to Los Angeles. Her love for Leon wasn't going to change the fact that he'd produced a kid before they started dating.

"I miss him a lot, you know? He was so easy, so calm. Just being around him reminded me of my childhood. He was like the ocean, like a wave that swallowed my problems and spit me out breathless, but free."

Mia and Letty stayed silence as the information sunk in. The obviously hadn't understood how much she relied on Leon for comfort. He'd been able to absorb her worries and dispel them and she never given them a second thought. Until the time when he was the cause of her worry and all he could do was damage her with his hypnotic and dangerous pull. Turn your back on the ocean and it'd catch you and tug you under.

"I want him to know Brer, but I can't force that on him. Especially after he made himself so clear."

"Like hell you can't!" Letty snapped, her hand slapping the table in indigence.

"No, Lett. I won't be an obligation, and Brer won't be a burden."

Her inner fear quieted Letty's anger, and Mia slumped in her seat at the admission. What she'd said was exactly how Leon would see them if she forced him into their lives. They'd heard how adamant Leon was about a life free of family other than the team. Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse, Mia, and Lalia were all the family he needed and she wasn't going to change his mind.

"He owes you a lot though, his life – if you think about it," Mia said. "You did what was right, for _him_. You didn't ask for help, or money, for _him_. You left your family, Vince, for _him_. He owes you, Michael. He owes _you_, damn it."

"He doesn't owe me anything, babe. Brer and I made a good life for ourselves," Shorty replied, cupping her hand around Mia's.

Mia was the only person she knew who was able to control their temper as easily as she did. In fact, it was out of place in the family and friends she kept. But she'd seen the spark of anger flash faster than a lit match in drought ridden country.

"I could just kill him."

And Shorty smiled sadly, knowing none of them could ever think about disposing of Leon. He was stiff in his convictions but he was also a blessing in disguise because he'd given her the most precious gift in her life. All Letty and Mia had to do was look at Brer to realize Shorty was right. He'd given her more than enough. He given her a real life and unwavering happiness.

"Do you think Vince will ever forgive me?" she asked, the subject change so swift they wondered if he'd been on her mind the entire time.

He had, of course, been on her mind for years, but now he was only minutes away and she longed to be able to stroll in his house, grab two beers, toss him one, then lay down beside him like they'd done so often.

"I don't know," Mia said.

"I don't think so," Letty added, the truth of her statement brusque and hard against Mia's noncommittal answer.

They left then, taking with them her worries as her own. It was clear they wanted exactly what she wanted. She just wanted Leon to love Brer. They wanted him to get his shit together and take responsibility. She wanted Brer to love Leon. They wanted Brer to receive his due. She wanted Vince's forgiveness. They wanted her back in his life, if only to return him to the calmer version he'd been around her.

It was kind of funny how they wanted the same things, but for completely different reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to D274, Love Ink, lad-kira6606, Rogue's Queen, demonpixie1, Bindie, and Violet201 for the brilliant reviews. I will try to get to your personal thanks tomorrow. I'm exhausted after a 14hr shift in the beautiful North and just wanted to post this. Shout out's to Love Ink, demonpixie1 (it means so much that you've favored my story after it lost your attention before!), and girllyingbythesea901 for the alerts and favorites. Much appreciated.**

**Cheers!**


	42. Chapter Forty One

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_It was kind of funny how they wanted the same things, but for completely different reasons_

**Chapter Forty One**

The next day Shorty moved Brer's car seat seat into her car and buckled him in while he wiggled uncontrollably. His glee was contagious and she turned in the drivers seat to face her son before she too wiggled in her seat, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. His laughter was high pitched and she smiled as she pulled off the parking pad and took off without any real direction.

He'd been bugging her since Letty and Mia had left the previous afternoon to take him for a drive. Lalia had told him how fast her mother and father drove, and she acted slightly superior because she'd experienced something he hadn't. Their friendship had bloomed fast in the few hours they'd played together and she wondered if Brer even remembered Kennedy.

Shorty rolled the windows down and when she finally merged onto the highway she winked in the rearview mirror at Brer, then slammed her foot down on the gas. The wind rushing in the windows stirred both their wavy locks into complete abandon. This was what she was born for. This was what she'd missed so much when she'd first purchased the Escalade. It was a safer vehicle for Brer, but felt more like a her own jail cell.

Once she'd gotten that first drive out of her system, she pulled off the highway and hauled Brer out of the car. They walked to a small trailer parked beside a truckers rest stop and gas station. She bought her son a strawberry milkshake and fries while she ordered a chocolate shake, a double cheeseburger with bacon and chili fries. He climbed up beside her as she sat at one of the many picnic tables, facing her with his feet dangling on either side of the bench.

He shoved a handful of fries into his ketchup and jammed them into his mouth, his eyes still wide with excitement. The thrill of the drive had put them both in high spirits. "We went so fast, Mami. Like lightening!"

"Yeah we did, baby."

He chatted wildly for the rest of their lunch and continued until they were back on the road. His green eyes focused on the cars the rushed past and the blurred shapes lulled him to sleep. When they returned to the house, she parked the car on the driveway and lifted her sleeping child from the car seat. She kept Brer pressed against her side while she fumbled in her purse for her house key, which hung on the keychain for the Escalade.

"Here, let me get them," Dom said, his deep baritone voice surprising her into a small jump backwards.

He reached forward for her purse and she handed it to him, resigned that now was good a time as any to deal with the King of the Streets. He unlocked the door and pushed it open for her to step through, following behind her. The soft sound of the door clicking into place pressed against her eardrums like a warning. Just as she arched her back he spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you, Shorty."

"Let me put the kid down," she answered, not bothering to turn around. She climbed the stairs swiftly, put Brer in his bed and shut the door to block any raised voices that might frighten him.

When she returned downstairs Dom had pulled two Corona's from the fridge, his already open and half gone. He seated himself on one of the stools against the island and she moved around the opposite side. She accepted the beer and opened it before pushing up onto the counter behind the island so she was a safe distance from him. Her hand was within reaching distance of the knife block but if push came to shove she knew she'd never harm the man that belonged to her Letty.

"You're back."

"I'm back."

"And you have a kid."

"Do I?" she asked sarcastically, her eyebrow arching against her will. Reminded once again that Vince had once claimed she used it as a coping mechanism. She wondered inwardly if that was what she was doing now?

He bristled at her answer and she immediately dropped her gaze to the knife block and back to him in warning. His laughter boomed deep and she shivered as she always did when he rumbled. He'd always had that effect on her and it had nothing to do with sexual desire. Quite simply, he was such a powerful figure and she'd always felt the desire for his approval. Even now, unbidden, she still craved it.

"Letty says he's Leon's," he said, and she read the underlying question.

She sighed and looked at her hands – hands that had cared for Leon's child by themselves. "Yeah, Brer is Leon's."

"You're a bitch."

"And you're an asshole. What of it?"

"I would have made him take care of you." She knew then that he would have, and that Leon would have done exactly as Dom said, though he would have been forever unhappy.

"Why does everyone want to force Leon on us? I don't need you to make him do anything. If he wants to see Brer, he's more than welcome too. But I won't have you, or Hector, or even Letty, making him accept us."

Dom sighed, heavy and deep, running a hand over his face like she'd seen her brother do so often when he was frustrated or upset. Shorty had heard multiple times how old fashioned Dom's father had truly been. His views had always been that the man took care of his wife and children, no matter what. Family was more important than anything. Family was life. And she'd always known that Dom carried this viewpoint as well, wearing it on his chest like a Medal of Honor awarded for extraordinary heroism.

"I hated you for a long time."

"I don't blame you."

"And then I didn't. It drained me. And when Mia started dating Hector I wondered what the hell it was that kept drawing my team to you guys. Then, after they'd been together for two years, I saw it. Both of you are so damn strong. So damn easy to love."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

"They're gonna get married, you know," he said, but again she sensed the question below the statement.

"Probably."

"We're going to be family."

"That's true."

"So I can't hate you. I can't even really be mad at you."

Shorty lowered her eyes and watched him through her lashes. What he'd just confessed was so far from what she'd expected their reunion to be like. It was so unexpected in fact that she felt her throat thicken with guilt. He deserved his hatred, his anger, any negative feelings he wanted to have for her. It was his right. Just because they'd soon be family didn't meant shit.

But then it did. After all, to him, family was life.

"I'm sorry, Dominic. I screwed up. Again."

"Before now, did you ever think of coming back?"

Once again his calm demeanor unsettled her, as if his quick temper had been a trait she'd imagined. It was absurd to be so nervous with the change in him, and yet, she felt like he was hiding behind a wall ready to burst forth when she wasn't expecting it.

"No."

She didn't know why she told him she hadn't thought about it when really it crossed her mind at least once a day. Perhaps it was to protect herself, to appear stronger than she had been. Maybe she said it so he wouldn't try and force Leon on his own kid. But for whatever reason, she wasn't going to correct it.

He cocked his head to the side and studied her, really studied her, probably for the first time since they'd met. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" she asked. He opened his mouth to call her bluff and she cut him off with a quick, "Don't answer that."

He shut his mouth and they stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever. She scanned his body language for a hint of his true feelings but found she couldn't even anything. Like he was closed off from her somehow. He'd always been difficult to judge, and she'd spent very little time trying to understand him when she'd been a part of his family All she could absorb from him was indifference, and in many ways that was worse. He didn't care for her, but nor did he hate her. She just was.

"Did you come back for him?"

"I came back for me and Brer, Dom."

He nodded immediately, his acceptance once again out of the norm. Had becoming a father changed him so much? Could he now accept other's flaws? Could he even forgive the grievous mistakes she'd made? Was there a chance for her? A place for her?

"Lalia likes Brer. She dropped the cousin thing, told Jesse he was her boyfriend."

A smile crinkled the corners of his eyes and he looked much younger than his thirty six years. He turned those dark eyes to her and she rolled her shoulders forward under his scrutiny, in an unconscious effort to protect her vital organs. He hadn't meant to intimidate her but unfortunately for her she'd reacted as if he had. Her insides sprang alive in turmoil.

"He breaks her heart," he started and stalled. His smile returned and he laughed again. Dangerous Daddy Dominic threatening a child. "I'll break his hot wheels."

"He's three."

"Almost four."

Dom pushed himself off the stool and drank the remained of his beer in one deep gulp. His hand looked enormous wrapped around the small bottle and she was glad they weren't wrapped around her neck. She followed him back to the front door where he turned to look at her once more, his gaze unfocused, maybe looking back in time.

"For what it's worth, it wasn't my intention to hurt them."

His eyes focused and he blinked to clear the last memory from them, "I don't like how you handled it, but I know what you were up against."

He reached his closed fist out to her and she pressed her own against his in a truce. He may not have wanted to kill her but she could tell that she still had a long way to go before she could make it up to him. And before that, she needed to make it up to a great many other people, including herself.

"Do you want to meet Brer?"

He thought for a moment, then glanced to the sun making it's arc over Los Angeles. It wasn't late but he had family to attend to. "Not today."

Shorty shut the door behind him and collapsed on the wide couch, slumping over and pressing her face into the cushion. She screamed and wailed and her throat throbbed painfully. Finally when she had released enough pent up anxiety she rolled onto her side and covered herself with the blanket off the back of the couch.

She was pissed, and frustrated. But also thankful. The things she'd done to these people were wretched and undeserving. How could they find it in themselves to forgive her so easily? What had happened to them since she'd left? Had their brains been snatched by aliens and replaced with mindless drones? Letty, Mia, and Dom had all assured her they understood her reasoning. And it wasn't fair. Granted for her it was all peachy keen, but they were Leon's people and it upset her that they weren't standing next to him staring down their noses at her. Did loyalty mean nothing anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Violet201, Liz, musicluver17, Idoneous, ILoveAnime89, 0netflixme0, and Love Ink for the reviews. As always they are so muchly appreciated. Shout out's to musicluver17, call me Richardson, 0netflixme0, lole12312, dianatfatf, and Aerianna Lupin for all the favorites and alerts. **

**I hope this Dom chapter lived up to your incredibly high expectations. If not, totally let me know. **

**Also, I had a crazy dream about zombies about a week ago and all the cast from The Fast and The Furious were in it. If I were to ever write a totally craz,y off topic, alternative universe story about zombies and our favorite cast, would anymore read it?**

**Cheers!**


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_She was pissed, and frustrated. But also thankful. The things she'd done to these people were wretched and undeserving. How could they find it in themselves to forgive her so easily? What had happened to them since she'd left? Had their brains been snatched by aliens and replaced with mindless drones? Letty, Mia, and Dom had all assured her they understood her reasoning. And it wasn't fair. Granted for her it was all peachy keen, but they were Leon's people and it upset her that they weren't standing next to him staring down their noses at her. Did loyalty mean nothing anymore?_

**Chapter Forty Two**

Shorty and Brer spent the next few days settling into the hustle and bustle of busy city life. She spent the next few days trying to find him a daycare close enough to the garage that she could work without worrying about him. Normally she didn't mind having him underfoot, but he was so curious about everything in the shop she was worried he'd get hurt.

In the mean time, she hadn't heard from any of the men in the DT team. Not that she'd really expected too. However, both women had made an effort to see her whenever they had a chance. It was a lot easier to see Mia because she was constantly at the boys house. Officially she still lived at the DT house but technically she'd moved into Shorty's childhood home months ago. Weird feelings she couldn't explain always enfolded her in their grasp when she thought of the Toretto crew living in their own houses while her team still lived together. She'd always figured Toretto's family would live under the same roof until they were old and wrinkly, just like she'd planned to do with Hector.

After returning from dinner at Hector's one night, she'd gone upstairs to shower, leaving Brer to watch a movie on the Cartoon network. When she appeared in the living room he had his hands pressed against the cool glass of the front picture window, his eyes peering into the last light of the day. The soft curtains swallowed him and she tickled him out of his daze. He giggled and turned, his little fingers already wiggling dangerously at her. She squealed once and ran around the couch at a slow enough pace for Brer to jump on the back of legs, knocking her onto her stomach. He crawled up onto her torso and shoved his hands into her armpits, terrorizing her until she was breathless with laughter. She didn't think twice or worry about what Brer had been staring at so intently.

Finally on the sixth day of searching she found an affordable day home only a block from the garage. Though it wasn't everything she wanted, it was pleasant enough that she didn't need to worry about her son's safety. Two weeks after they arrived home Shorty returned to the garage in high spirits. And she'd been right about losing most of her clients, although her reappearance had traveled quickly via word of mouth. Whether the clients came just to get a look at the girl who dare leave the two fiercest crews in the racing scene, or to actually purchase a new decal for their vehicle, she wasn't sure. But she didn't have enough business to complain, so she took all their orders and divided her day between working under a vehicle and drawing. Every night when her shift ended, she raced to her car, eager to be reunited with her son.

Working at the garage hadn't changed much. The boys still fooled around while they worked. They still teased her incessantly. And she still couldn't wait for lunch. That, however, was the big difference that took some getting used to. She'd always spent her lunch hours with the DT team, munching on a turkey sandwich, seated between Leon and Vince. Now she sat in the sun with her team and laughed at their jokes, but her mind always lingered on the small store with the larger than life Toretto team.

She wondered who ran it, now that Mia was a full time Doctor. While Letty simply wouldn't have the patience for it, the boys would never stoop low enough to serve others food. And the small store had been in the Toretto family for ages, so she couldn't imagine Dominic selling it. "Hey, Hec, who's running the store now that Mia ain't?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, but the hand rubbing the back of his sun kissed neck gave her reason to believe she wasn't going to like the answer, "I think Kim looks after it sometimes."

"Ah," was all she said; was all she really could say.

This new piece of information meant she couldn't show her face near there again. Though the though had crossed her mind a few times. But that would be like stepping into the lion's den. Except the lion was Vince, and if Leon ever grew a set of balls, he'd be the second one.

She didn't mention it again. In fact, she avoided all topics about the DT crew unless it directly related to Letty or Mia. She still hadn't seen Jesse around and she thought maybe he was avoiding her for Leon's sake. She didn't mind it in the least, even though she'd love to see the mad scientist. His loyalty for Leon was heartening, since everyone else seemed to forgive her quicker than was warranted. But Jesse's lack of attention always made her smile, his conversations flowing from one topic to another so quick she struggled to keep up. He said more in a shorter time span than anyone she'd ever met. Deep in her heart she knew wanted to see him, make sure he was still the same wonderful man she'd grown so fond of.

The first workweek back at the garage passed quickly and once Hector locked up she couldn't wait to pick Brer up. He was still a little rattled that she'd hoisted him off on someone else during the days. However, Letty was trying to get a place for Brer at the playschool she used for Lalia. Once Brer heard about that he might spend his entire day with Lalia he took to hounding her constantly for an answer.

When they got to Hector's house for dinner that night Mia had already set the table and placed a large envelope over Brer's plate. He opened it with gleeful hands and smiled when he pulled a package of information out. Although he couldn't read yet he scanned the papers, smiled happily and passed it to Shorty before digging into the food on his plate.

The package explained a spot had opened up in the same daycare as Lalia and was now reserved for her son. It contained all the information a parent would need to know about the establishment they were leaving their loved ones at. A list of rules were next, followed by a list of things he would need to bring. Meals were included in the fees and Shorty was thrilled that Letty had gone to all the trouble of getting a spot for her son.

"Well, kiddo, looks like you get to hang out with Lalia every day," she told him, while she set the information to the side and ate her own dinner.

"I bet Letty used violence," Marvin said, around a mouth full of barbequed ribs.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hector laughed, and he ruffled Brer's curls.

"Lalia's my best friend," Brer added, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Shorty and Mia exchanged a quick look and groaned simultaneously. The two of them together would only lead to trouble in the near future. Shorty had become a nuisance to the neighborhood as soon as she'd moved to Los Angeles at the age of five. She knew in a couple years her son and Letty's daughter would be terrorizing Echo Park just as she had so many years before.

Beto and Miguel cleaned the kitchen after dinner and Shorty followed the rest of her family out to the living room to watch a movie. She sat in her usual spot and let Brer climb up onto her lap, his bony behind digging into her thighs until he was seated comfortably. Half way through the movie Brer had slid half off her legs with his head lolling back, fast asleep. She smiled down at the child and wondered how he could fall asleep even in the most uncomfortable position.

Stifling a yawn, Shorty arranged Brer in her arms and stood. "I'm taking the monster home," she whispered, as she stepped around the body parts carefully.

Hector opened the door for her and followed her to her Escalade. He had become so attached to Brer that whenever they parted ways he needed to walk her to the car, or slip into his nephew's room to watch him sleep for a minute or two. He opened the door and reached for Brer. He buckled him safety into his car seat while Shorty let her eyes wander to the house four over from where she was standing. She could see the dim light of the television through the filmy curtains and the blue Maxima parked on the driveway.

She knew Vince was home because he never went anywhere without his vehicle. It would be so easy to slip over there and knock on the door. She could just picture him lounging on his couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and crossed at the ankle, with empty Corona bottles beside him. Yet, she stood riveted to her spot staring at the house. She still hadn't heard from him, though that didn't surprise her. But she wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him, wanted to feel him. She needed to explain everything to him and ask, plead, and beg for forgiveness.

"Michael, just leave it," Hector said, and he draped an arm around her neck from behind.

"I know," she answered.

He hugged her tightly and shut the SUV door for her. He knew how badly she wanted a life she'd never have. He could see, better than anyone else around her, how she longed to have Vince by her side. She felt like she was an orange missing one of her segments. Incomplete and lopsided.

When she passed his house she avoided looking in his window, fearing he'd see straight into her soul and gloat at her pain. The tables had been reversed and she felt more heartsick now than when she'd lived in Mexico away from everyone she loved.

Shorty parked on the driveway and slid from the Escalade, shutting her door louder than she intended. She cringed at her mistake and unbuckled her son, who was now wide awake and disappointed they'd left Hector's. "Mami, I wanna have a sleep over with uncle Hector."

"Mia is having a sleepover with Hector tonight, baby," she said.

"Girls don't have sleepover's with boys!" he cried, his eyes wide.

"Some do. But you have to be really good friends, and love each other just about as much as I love you."

"I'm never gonna have a sleepover with girls. Maybe Lalia, though," he said, his head nodding swiftly.

Holding back a grin, she helped Brer from his seat and let him jump down. He raced to the front door and waited impatiently for her to unlock it. When the door finally swung open he instantly raced through the house, eager to play with Banjo in the backyard while the sun was still out. Now that he'd had a nap, he was likely to stay awake long before he usually passed out.

Shorty grabbed herself a beer and poured a glass of apple juice for Brer, setting it on the table so he could reach it. "I'm just gonna go change into some shorts," she called out into the backyard where she could just see Banjo lying across Brer.

"Uh huh!" he shouted back at her, before dissolving into the high pitched giggles of a child.

She quickly ascended the stairs to change. She didn't fear for Brer's safety with Banjo around but she still felt slightly uncomfortable leaving him alone. The dog was ill equipped to pull Brer from a pool if he ever knocked himself unconscious and fell into the water. She pulled on a pair of sweat shorts and relished the cool air of the house on her warm legs. Tying her hair up into a bun she made her way back downstairs to find a movie to watch until Brer could fall asleep.

Once she found something she'd enjoy, as much as Brer, she stepped into the kitchen to fill a bowl with a snack. Without Beto living with her she wouldn't have his wonderful cooking for a movie snack but she never turned down a bag of chips either. She dumped dill pickle chips into a wide mouthed bowl and reached into the pantry to grab a rawhide bone for Banjo. She always felt guilty having a treat without giving one to Banjo, and God knows he deserved one after so many years of watching out for her trouble making child.

"Brer?" she called, and lifted the bowl from the counter. She listened for his reply, but heard nothing, not even a stitch of giggle. Placing the bowl back on the counter she listened a little more intently until the silence stopped her heart all together. "Brer?" she shouted this time.

Again there was no answer; only the echo of Banjo's bone as it fell from her hand to the tiled floor beneath her feet. She was out the patio door before her heart could beat again, her eyes sweeping the backyard and pool swiftly. She spotted Brer an instant later, and her breath rushed out in a tangled mess of relief and heartache. Banjo was laying at his feet, licking his ankles protectively while her son aligned one of his eyes between two wooden planks in the fence. One hand pressed flat against the wood, the others fingers curving through the tiny space between, reaching for the freedom he knew he wouldn't be allowed for another couple years. Even from where she stood, gulping air, she could sense his curiosity.

"Brer?"

"The man is back," he answered, his left eye taking the place of his right. He squinted slightly, as if to make out the figure more clearly.

"What? You have to answer me when I call for you," she answered. She grabbed hold of his arms and turned him to face her, breaking his concentration. "You scared me." An unsteady sigh escaped her mouth and she watched silently as Brer leant back slowly in her arms, his head turning to the side to gaze back through the planks. "Hey!" she snapped, her exasperation creeping into her voice. "I said you scared me. You're my everything. Yeah?"

He dug the heel of his bare foot into the grass and blinked at her, unable to fathom why she was so scared. "I'm sorry, Mami. But the man is back," he said again.

"What?" she asked, standing and walking to the fence to peer through it herself. She saw only an empty park, deepening with shadows as the sun set. "What man?"

"The man in the park. He come's every day."

"There's no one there, Brer. And besides," she said, her face masking the alarm she still felt digging in the pit of her stomach. "You answer me when I call you. I thought you'd fallen in the pool. You scared me. I want you to answer me from now on. Okay?"

"Si, Mami. I'm sorry I scared you," he said, his eyes fighting to find the man he'd thought he'd seen.

"It's alright, kid. Let's go inside and watch a movie."

She picked him up and hugged him to her side, maybe a little tighter than she usually did. His body pressed against her, warm and alive, and that calmed her. She'd over reacted to his not answering her, but he'd never failed to respond before then. In those few minutes she felt the terror that every other mother feels when their child is out of sight and hearing range. She never wanted to experience that feeling again.

The next night she was still reading well after eleven when she heard her son's tiny feet whisper across the carpet into her room. He was wearing hot wheel pajamas with red cuffs and his hair was in disarray. He climbed onto her bed and she set the bookmark between the pages before putting the book in her lap. She held her arms open and he crawled into them quickly, cuddling into her chest. Banjo roamed the ground until he settled beside the dresser, his eyes wide and alert for trouble. "What's up, babe? I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep. The man is back."

She felt prickles of unease race along her body, and her hair rose unashamed into tight goose pimples. She'd never seen any man standing in the park, but Brer seemed to sense something. In fact, once she'd calmed down and thought about it, she'd seen him gazing at the park through the front window almost every night since their return. It hadn't struck her as odd in the least; she'd thought it was only a trait he'd picked up from her. After all, he'd caught her staring blankly into space often enough.

"Come on," she said, her arms already clutching him and her feet swinging to the floor. She flicked the hall light on as she crossed into his room. The light spilled onto his floor and walls as she walked to his bay window and peered out. He turned in her arms enough to point to a dark patch in the park.

"See?"

She squinted hard through the window and scoured her memory for an image of the park in the daylight. A wooden bench sat there facing their house head on, and behind that a wall of trees spilled from the earth. The park was half hidden from their view but she could just see the moonlight glancing off the horribly colored metal slide and swing set. "I don't see anyone."

His small hand came up and cupped her face, before pointing to the bench, "There. Look."

The moonlight barely lit the area, and the soft orange glow from the short lampposts didn't reach far enough even to show the man's feet against the grass. But she could see him now that Brer had pointed him out. The dark clothes he wore helped conceal him, and the hood on his jacket was pulled high over his head. She stared hard at the man and she felt him stare back. Her heart picked up speed and she whispered, "Is that the man you always see?"

"Yes."

The panic flared instantly and she suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as well. That fear, of something hidden stalking its prey, crept up and she tried to squash it as soon as it rose. This situation was completely different but still her body reacted against her will. Her heart sped up and her body shunted blood away from her digestive organs readying itself for fight or flight. Almost as quickly she realized she and Brer were standing in plain view of the man below, the hall light broadcasting their position.

She put Brer on his feet and swallowed the nervous phlegm that gathered in her throat, "Go turn off the hall light."

He obeyed right away, his feet louder against the carpet now that he could feel her apprehension. Banjo was bristling, his fur standing on end as deep growls spilled from his muzzle. Brer slipped his hand back in hers and he climbed up on the window seat, crawling to the window again to look out.

Against her better judgment she wondered if her child was such an old soul that someone had followed him through his lives. It'd been known to happen, and though she wasn't superstitious she couldn't help but see how curious he was instead of frightened. He should be terrified that a man had taken to standing outside their house every night, in the dark no less, to gaze at their house. It was creepy as fuck and unnerved her to her very bones. But Brer's calmness washed over her and she felt the hair along her skin settling into its place easily, but the occasional shiver rocked her body.

"It's fine Mami, he won't come in."

They watched the man sit on the bench, unmoving, until finally he stood and walked to the trees behind him, disappearing. She wondered who he was and whether he was there for her or Brer. She'd never met anyone who wanted to really harm her, but Brer was too perceptive for a child. Too perceptive even for an elder. She wondered if maybe he'd seen something he shouldn't have and just hadn't told her about it. Her mind raced wildly. Her skin prickled long after Brer fell asleep in her bed, snuggled up with Banjo at their feet facing the door, guarding them long into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Violet201, ILoveAnime89, demonpixie1, and Rogue's Queen for the wonderful reviews! Shout out's to animefan4321, Diarhyn Shadows, Regin, dancer4eva, paulwalkerangel, and Saileach for the alerts and favorites! Sorry this took so long, I got caught up in all four seasons of Sons of Anarchy. Now I feel lost waiting for season five.**

**Cheers!**


	44. Chapter Forty Three

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_They watched the man sit on the bench, unmoving, until finally he stood and walked to the trees behind him, disappearing. She wondered who he was and whether he was there for her or Brer. She'd never met anyone who wanted to really harm her, but Brer was too perceptive for a child. Too perceptive even for an elder. She wondered if maybe he'd seen something he shouldn't have and just hadn't told her about it. Her mind raced wildly. Her skin prickled long after Brer fell asleep in her bed, snuggled up with Banjo at their feet facing the door, guarding them long into the night._

**Chapter Forty Three**

Shorty wondered about the man outside her house throughout the next couple weeks. She didn't mention a word to her brother, her team, or Letty and Mia. She knew anyone found out she and her son had a man, or possibly even a spirit, stalking them they'd set up camp in her living room. And once upon a time she'd loved having five roommates and a DT team member sleeping beside her but over time she'd grown accustomed to a house with just her and Brer. And besides, Banjo was enough protection for any household. The dog, while gentle with family and friends, would tear an intruder apart.

Having a stalker didn't deter them from doing the same things they usually did, and Shorty urged Brer to forget about the man. But she still found him pressed against the glass every night. She'd turn the lights off and watch with him through a crack in the blinds until finally the creepiness of the situation got to her. By then it was always bedtime, for her as well as Brer.

It was on one of those nights after she'd put Brer to sleep that she crept from her bed and sat on her own window seat. Banjo padded into the room and laid his head against her thigh, his ears settling down against his big skull as she finally relaxed. The night was as clear as she'd ever seen in Los Angeles and her moon and stars stared down at her. They burned brightly, as if to prove they'd missed her as much as she'd missed them. The park was alight and she could see the man sitting on the bench, a faint red glow sparking then fading, sparking then fading, next to his mouth. A cigarette, joint, or pipe, she wasn't sure but it was light enough now to recognize the face and shape of the body.

Yes, they were being stalked. But she knew he was alive and not a shade following her son through his lives. It still made her uncomfortable that he was resorting to such drastically creepy measures but she knew he deserved them.

After that night she wasn't frightened anymore and Banjo slowly settled down as well. Though he still stood guard over her son as he pressed his face against the glass and gazed out into the park.

"Mami, he's out there again," Brer told her again, one night when they were playing Snakes and Ladders near the window.

"I know."

"Why does he stand there?"

"I don't know."

"Is he sad?"

"I don't know."

"Does he want us?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

And that was how their conversations usually went, night in and night out. Except that night, almost nine days after she'd first spotted him, when Shorty finally decided this stalking was ridiculous and she had to act now or she never would. She got up, turned on the two lamps and the overhead lights in the room, then threw the curtains wide open.

It wasn't meant to scare him, but it must have because he stood swiftly and faded into the trees behind the bench. With Brer staring so intently out the window each night he must have known she knew he was there. She didn't dwell on it though. There wasn't anything she could do. In time whatever was meant to happen would happen and she wasn't about to deal with it before she was completely comfortable.

He reappeared each night just before dusk to sit on the bench and watch her house. From that night onwards she kept the curtains open and the lights blazing so he could see them go about their evening. Still each night before bed Brer pressed his small hands against the glass and stared out at the man hidden in the dark.

After a few more nights past she stopped watching, and let Brer stare out the window as long as he wanted. She wasn't going to stop living her life because of one man. Instead she worked on her drawings for the garage and tried to forget her problems. They were better left hidden behind the wall she'd tried to put around herself so her son couldn't read how lonely she actually felt.

She'd been home for a month when she and Brer were invited for a family barbeque at the Toretto household. It had been Dom calling her with the invite and after a stunned silence she accepted. She wasn't sure if Mia, Letty, or Lalia had forced him to call but for whatever reason he'd agreed. That night she dressed in a soft white cotton dress and tried her best to look presentable enough to fit Dom's standards. Brer wore his favorite basketball jersey and a pair of cargo shorts and she wondered if it would offend Leon's family to see him dressed so much like his father.

When they arrived she saw the rest of her teams cars parked along the street, all of them leaving her a space right in front of the walkway. No doubt this had been left as a heads up to anyone who recognized her car and didn't want to see her. It was a nice gesture on the boys part but made her feel a little like she didn't belong there.

Shorty smoothed her dress down self consciously as she slid from her Nissan and leaned in the back to unbuckle her son. He hopped out of the car and followed her to the stairs leading to the front door; that still stood so inviting. It looked as if nothing had changed, though she could see Jesse and Leon's cars parked down the street while Vince's was nowhere in sight. She stopped before the first step and knelt down to her son's level, straightening his jersey and looking into his curious eyes. "I love you, my little old soul."

He grinned, kissed the tip of her nose and took her hand, "I already know that." He tugged her until she stood, then led the way up the steps, his confidence giving her a sense of ease.

Brer rapped his tiny knuckles against the white wood of the screen. Inside she heard the various conversations stop and she could almost feel every eye in the house turning to the door.

"Are you kidding?" Letty said, her face appearing through the screen. She pushed the door open and picked Brer up, tossing him over her shoulder and turning back into the house. "Family don't knock. Get your ass in here, Boo."

Shorty followed her into the house and was surprised to see the house had changed a great deal. The old furniture had been cleared out and new wide leather couches had been added. She caught a glimpse of a long dinning table in the dinning room and the old ratty chairs in the corner where Vince used to play his guitar were gone. Instead a large collection of toys sat alongside another large sofa. The Toretto household, party capital of Los Angeles, had transformed into a real family household.

She almost laughed at the absurdity of it, she'd thought nothing would change and yet, everything had. And finally she realized it was never going to be like old times. They could never just sit around stoned or wasted. They could never be what they were; she could never be who she was.

"Aye, don't look so lost, Shorty," Hector called from the couch.

Brer scrambled from Letty's arms and ran straight into his uncles arms, squealing when Hector tossed him in the air. His happiness broke the spell and she smiled at the room. She didn't understand why she was reacting so strongly to a little furniture change. It was only furniture after all. But that furniture held memories that she wanted to cherish. However, those memories seemed to drift away as she sat down beside Pedro on the floor.

She could hear Mia and Dominic arguing in the kitchen and for a moment she was glad some things never changed. But she would have preferred Leon and Vince sitting on either side of her, one lending her calmness and the other giving her fierceness. She smiled to herself at the thought of each of them riding her shoulders, one good and one bad. Her own little angel and devil, and truly that's what they'd been for her. Leon, the knight in shining armor, and Vince, the devilish manchild.

"So what's this I hear about some guy hanging around the house?" Pedro asked, under his breath so Hector couldn't hear.

Shorty blinked in surprise, "How'd you hear about that?"

"Letty's got a big mouth," he shrugged.

She'd finally caved and told Letty and Mia about the situation. Both were surprised to hear he was hanging around without actually approaching the house. She'd asked them if he'd said anything about her or Brer and she learned that neither of them had really talked to him outside of work since she'd come home.

"It's not a big deal."

"It's creepy."

"So are clowns."

He punched her arm lightly but dropped the subject. Sure, it was creepy but she'd let him sit out there and watch them if it meant he was going to be near her and Brer. She should have marched out and told him to beat it but her selfishness was over riding her good senses again. As long as he was close, that was all that mattered to her.

Turning to the kitchen she saw Dom leaning against the doorframe watching Brer and Lalia play with a small playschool tool set on the ground. He looked at Brer with wide eyes, like he hadn't believed that his friend had fathered a child. Suddenly his eyes softened and he knelt down beside her kid. Brer dropped his plastic screwdriver and stared up at the huge man in front of him with even wider eyes. Dom was likely the largest and most intimidating man that he'd ever seen and Shorty knew that feeling. She still felt that way around Dom, like he owned the space around him and he was just letting her be there for a while.

Shorty stood and walked joined the kids and Dom, squatting down beside Brer. He seemed to loosen up as soon as she was near, no doubt positive she would never let anything happen to him. She ruffled the curls on his hear and nudged Brer to his feet. "This is Dominic Toretto, Brer. He's Lalia's Papi."

"Hi Dominic," he said, his tiny fist reaching into the air.

"You can call me Dom. Uncle Dom," Dom grinned, his own fist dwarfing Brer's as their knuckles touched.

"Uncle Dom, can I drive your car?"

"Brer," Shorty warned, though she laughed when she realized he wasn't going to give up until someone let him drive.

"When your mom's not around," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Daddy! You said I couldn't drive until I was 16. Brer's two months small than me!" Lalia cried, indignant.

Shorty jumped to her feet and left Dom to sort out the trouble he'd started. He surely hadn't meant Brer could drive anytime soon, but Lalia obviously thought he meant tomorrow. She collapsed on the couch between Marvin and Beto and watched Dom try to settle the situation while Lalia worked herself into a frenzy.

"You glad to be back?" Beto asked.

"I am, even though everything's different."

"Have you talked to Vince or Leon yet?"

She shook her head and wondered if they'd been invited to the barbeque too. Dom had said a family barbeque so he must have told them about it. However, she wasn't even a little surprised they hadn't shown up. It was probably better they didn't anyways because she was sure a fight with either of them in such a confined space was a bad idea. No doubt her presence could and likely would insight violence.

"I haven't tried."

"Maybe you should."

"Oh right? And say what? I'm real sorry I walked out on you. Shit happens?"

"Maybe try, I'm sorry."

A bitter sigh escaped before she could contain it. She wasn't upset with Beto, or any other member of her team, but it was easier to misplace her anger and frustration on them than to face her problems. Maybe he was right. Maybe she did need to make the first move. But knowing and doing were two completely opposite things and she just wasn't strong enough to do what needed to be done.

"You know?" Beto continued, his arms folding across his chest, "You gotta be right with yourself before you can be right with them."

"I am right with myself."

He nodded but his eyes held a question he didn't voice. She hated the way they said, are you? He was aggravating the hell out of her. But really, was she? She had a lot of things to be grateful for but so many things to be ashamed of. She'd betrayed everyone she knew at one point or another. She'd skipped out on the only family she had left. She'd kept secrets. And worst of all, she'd put her own needs above Brer's. Not only was she a horrible friend, she was a sorry excuse for a mother.

Shorty kept fairly quiet, vaguely answering anything directed at her. She was more than preoccupied with glancing towards the door every few minutes, although she tried her best to hide it. However, there was nothing that would bring those men through the door. But part of her prayed they'd walk through the front door and just simply be in the same room as her. That was all she needed, and all she wanted. Just to smell their familiar scents, hear their rough voices, see their happy smile. Even if they didn't say a word to her, or acknowledge her, at least they'd be around her.

Wishful thinking was something she never indulged in and with good reason. Even when Mia called everyone to the backyard for the food she still hoped for their arrival and was disappointed despite already acknowledging they wouldn't show up. She followed behind the rest of the group and her eyes lingered longingly one last time at the door. With a defeated sigh she grabbed the last bowl of salad off the counter and wandered into the backyard.

Mia had outdone herself again. The picnic table was laden down with food of all sorts and the delicious smells wafted through the breeze, stirring her stomach into a flurry. Two fold out tables were placed together forming a large square to fit every member of the family. Shorty grinned when she noticed the food overflowed to the eating table as well. If there was one thing to take her mind off both Leon and Vince it was Mia's delectable cooking.

Shorty filled a plate of food for Brer and let him pick a chair to sit in. Once he had climbed up beside Lalia, she cut his food into small pieces and placed the plate in front of him.

"Muchas gracias, Mami," Brer said politely, before he attacked the food on his plate.

Lalia rolled her eyes at him, but followed his lead with a soft, "Mama's boy."

Brer smiled around a mouth full of food and a chewed up piece of meat fell from his lips. He nodded enthusiastically and she ruffled her kids curls affectionately, "Better swallow that quick you two, or Dom will make you say grace."

Both children swallowed quickly and peered around her to find Dom. He sent a look their way and they faced their plates again, hands in their laps and guilty eyes turned down. She returned to the picnic table to fill her own plate while everyone else settled down into their seats. They waited patiently for her to finish and sit before Dom nodded at the two children avoiding his eyes. "You two won grace tonight. Let's hear it," he said, a broad smile spread across his face.

"Oh, Daddy. I don't want to say grace. Brer ate first!" Lalia whined. The braids resting on either of her shoulders swung as she whipped her head around to appeal to Letty. "Mami, make Daddy pick someone else."

Letty bit back a chuckle but shook her head at her daughter, "You know the rules, baby. You're supposed to wait for the rest of the family before you eat."

"But I don't want to say grace. It's not fair," she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out far enough for a butterfly to perch peacefully.

"Hey, Princess, it's about time someone else has to say grace. I'm running out of things to say," Jesse said, as he stepped up behind Shorty and placed both hands on her shoulders.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hands settle onto her bare shoulders. She was facing away from the garage and hadn't heard a sound as he crept up behind her. He was the only member of the Toretto team she still hadn't seen since she'd returned and with him only inches away she was completely speechless. Now that the time had come she really didn't know what to say.

"Jesse," she breathed, turning to face him head on.

"Uncle J!" Lalia screamed, her squeal so loud she forced Shorty to shrink away from the absurd sound.

Lalia tried to climb out of her seat to greet her favorite uncle but Letty shook her head in warning. Clearly Jesse's appearance wasn't going to cause Letty or Dom to forget about saying grace. She turned back towards the table but watched Jesse and Shorty from the corner of her eyes.

Jesse squeezed her shoulders, murmured "Later," before quickly filling his plate and sitting in the empty spot three seats away. "I'm looking forward to this grace," he grinned at her, while Lalia pouted in her seat.

"Ok, Lalia, Brer, the floor's all yours," Dom said.

"But Daddy, I don't want to."

"Do you want to eat?" he asked.

Lalia blinked at the question before reaching for her fork with a satisfied smile on her face. She punctured a meat ball and raised it to her lips.

Letty snatched the fork out of her hand and glared at Dom, "It's a trick question," she said to Lalia.

"I'll start," Brer suggested, his stomach rumbling uncomfortably at the long wait.

He smiled at his family around the table before clasping his hands and dropping his head to his chest. His eyes remained open while he waited for Lalia to follow suit. When her chin rested against her chest, he closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Querido Dios," he began, then switched to English for Jesse's benefit, "I mean, Dear God, thank you for blueberry jelly belly's, red dino sours, my hot wheels, and Banjo and Mami."

The crowd around the table smiled into their laps and waited for Lalia to continue.

She sighed loudly, "Fine. Dear God, thanks for Brer and everyone else." Her mouth snapped shut and she raised her head in defiance. It was clear she wasn't going to continue as she grabbed her fork back from Letty's hands and raised it to her mouth.

"Oh!" cried Brer, before the meatball could touch Lalia's lips, "And thank you for Nissans!"

"Amen, baby! Amen!" Shorty laughed, pulling his head towards her and placing a kiss in his hair.

The rest of the family laughed along with her and clapped in appreciation. Though not every member drove a Nissan they could still appreciate its beauty and agility. When the last tinkle of laughter faded away they all dug into their food with eagerness. It had taken much longer than was usual to get around to the eating and it wasn't just Brer and Shorty who were dying to taste the food.

The usual jokes and jests filled the dinner conversation but Shorty found herself shooting curious glances at Jesse whenever no one was looking. Her old love's most loyal friend was sitting at the same dinner table as her, had gripped her shoulders in a decidedly friendly manner, and yet she still wondered what went on in his mind. He talked animatedly with Pedro and Miguel, his hands flying around as he explained his story. His eyes glittered with the contented happiness she saw in so many other eyes at the table. Was she the only one who wasn't complete? Surely, everyone else at the table was missing Vince and Leon as well?

Brer leaned his head against her arm when he finished eating, his fingers playing with the peach fuzz along her skin. His tranquility settled her anxiety somewhat but even he couldn't block the feeling of apprehension that something big was coming.

Shorty helped clear the food from the picnic table into the kitchen after dinner was finished. She normally would have disappeared and let Mia handle it on her own but she felt guilty leaving her future sister to do it by herself. And of course she was also using it as an excuse to avoid the inevitable conversation with Jesse.

She was just reaching into the suds surrounding the dishes when Mia grabbed her wrists and pulled them from the water. "I don't think so, hun. He's waiting outside for you. Take him a fresh Corona."

"Aw, Mia, come on," Shorty grumbled, though her body was already following orders.

She grabbed two fresh beers and popped the caps off each. A single beer was less than he deserved but it was the only peace offering she had to give. He had two chairs angled away from the house and facing the sunset when she sat down beside him. She handed the beer to him wordlessly and silently waited for him to start.

"So?"

"So?" she answered.

"He's a cute kid. Looks just like Lee."

"He's a gem alright."

"Why'd you do it?"

She breathed deeply and settled into silence while she thought about her answer. What could she tell him, that he didn't already know? He was Leon's best friend. If anyone knew how he felt about children, family, and commitments, it was Jesse. "I thought I didn't have a choice, Jess."

"You always have a choice," he answered softly.

"I know that now. Back then I was scared. I was too young to be knocked up and he didn't want kids. I was selfish and I regret leaving because Brer should have known all of you long before now. But I couldn't ruin Leon's life. Please understand, Jess."

"I get it, Shorty. I really do, I just don't like your choice," he answered. "You know, I found you?"

Her head whipped around in shock. His eyes stared ahead at the sunset and he sipped his Corona silently for ten minutes before he spoke again. "I finally tracked you down in Mexico. Just after Hector and the boys visited you and your son. Of course, it took me a while to find out about Brer."

She found it hard to believe that even with all her careful planning and paranoid use of cash only, he'd somehow found her. "How?"

"Well, your brother and team weren't as worried about credit card trails as you. Then it was just a mater of finding someone to track you down."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

He turned to look at her, a grave smile tugging the corners of his lips up. His eyes held more emotions than words could express, but he tried anyways, "Because they'd been hurt enough. And so had you."

"Oh, Jess. When did you become so wise?"

"The same time you left without saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry," she sighed sadly. She'd been saying it too much this past month and she knew she'd probably be saying it for the rest of her life.

"You didn't even leave me a letter, like you did for V, Lee, and Letty. Come on, girl, you know I'm your favorite," he laughed, his elbow nudging her arm playfully. "Plus, I'm the best looking. You totally owed me!"

Shorty grinned and took a calming sip of her Corona. She should have known Jesse would find her eventually. Of course the boys would slip up sooner or later. It was almost impossible to travel without purchasing things while away. She couldn't blame her family for letting their guards down, after all, they weren't the ones trying so desperately to stay hidden.

"V and Lee can never know I knew were you were."

"You won't find me telling them," she answered.

"They'll kill me, you know, if they find out."

Though she would love to believe they still cared that much, she figured they wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash. "I wouldn't worry about them Jess. They don't care."

He snorted in disbelief and raised his beer to his lips again, "You're so naive, girl," he said into the beer before pulling on the bottle deeply.

The silence descended over them as the sun finished falling from view. She didn't know what Jesse was thinking about but it must have been pretty deep because after a half hour he still hadn't spoke. She'd never seen him this still and quiet before. In place of the usual fidgeting was a calmness even she couldn't find. It was just another reminder of how much things had changed while she was gone. She wondered to herself if he was finally taking medication for his attention disorder.

They sat in the dark sipping their beer until both Brer and Lalia burst from the back door and sprinted across the lawn. Brer stood between her knees while Lalia climbed up onto Jesse's lap and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. She began talking a mile a minute with her arms flying around in description. Jesse kept track of the spirited conversation but his eyes constantly sought out the boy that reminded him of Leon so much.

When Lalia finally settled into a satisfied silence she hugged him, climbed off his lap and sprinted back into the house. Shorty hadn't followed the conversation but instead had watched how Brer and Jesse reacted to each other. Without delaying any longer she let Brer climb up onto her lap. He rose onto his knees and faced Jesse, his small body tilted over the small gap between their seats and his little hands resting on the arm of Jesse's chair.

"Hi," he said, his head cocked to the side.

"Hey, kid," Jesse answered, his body already angling towards her son. "What's up?"

"You're my uncle too."

"I sure am."

"Do you drive a Nissan too?"

Jesse smiled and shook his head, "Nope, I've got a Jetta."

"Nissan's are better," Brer stated seriously.

"I've heard that somewhere before," he responded, his eyes far away as he remembered some argument that had likely taken place between him and Leon.

Satisfied that this was an admission of Nissan's place in the car world Brer nodded and scooted across the small gap and into Jesse's lap. He rose onto his knees again so he was eye to eye with the older man. His small hands came up to cup Jesse's cheeks and he manipulated the skin into odd shapes. She'd never seen her son push and prod someone like this but she wasn't surprised it was easy going Jesse that had attracted the attention. "You don't seem mad."

"I'm not," Jesse replied, the end of his statement rising in a questioning tone.

"Mami said you were a mad scientist. But you don't look mad. You look happy."

Both Jesse and Shorty burst into laughter at Brer's wonderfully innocent statement. Only a child could take a simple concept and transform it into something completely original. Brer looked from one to the other trying to understand their mirth. Once he'd decided it wasn't important enough to worry about he slid off Jesse's legs and ran back inside to join the rest of the family.

"He's like the perfect mix between you and Lee. Clueless like you, though."

"I'm not clueless, you ass."

"You're so past clueless, it's ridiculous," he snickered as he stood from his chair. He shook the empty beer bottle in her face and nodded his head in the direction of the house, "Come on, I'm empty and that family in there is missing two vital members."

"You mean four vital members."

"Ah, they'll come around one day," he stated, his statement leaving little room to argue, and left her sitting in her chair.

She wanted to believe him and hoped he was right, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder how he could call her naïve. He was naïve enough for the both of them. Leon and Vince were just not a part of her life anymore, and they never would be. She was just going to have to learn to get over that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Love Ink, hikachan3, musicluver17, Bindie, Violet201, Rogue's Queen, and ILoveAnime89 for the stupendous reviews! Shout out to Brooke-Toretto Dom's Girl for the favorite!**

**As of this chapter, I have absolutely no idea how to get where I want to go with this. My idea's have dried up. So, I'm not sure when/if there will be another update.**

**Cheers!**


	45. Chapter Forty Four

**Author: **Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_She wanted to believe him and hoped he was right, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder how he could call her naïve. He was naïve enough for the both of them. Leon and Vince were just not a part of her life anymore, and they never would be. She was just going to have to learn to get over that._**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Four**

Shorty wiggled into the small space left between Beto and Marvin and relaxed into the feeling of a happy family. In her minds eye they were exactly that. The atmosphere surrounding her was hopeful, and for her alone – nostalgic. The joking, laughter, and happiness permeated the room and she was awed at how natural it all felt, exactly like old times.

"I think we should go out this weekend," Letty considered, before turning her attention to her husband, "Dom will watch Brer and Lalia. Won't you, baby?"

"I guess I can do that, as long as Shorty promises to stay out of trouble," he answered, his eyes focusing on the two children playing peacefully in the corner.

She snorted at Dom's assumption that she was still unable to stay out of trouble, and then threw a grin at Mia. If she and Letty were going out, there was no way Mia wasn't going as well. It'd been difficult to get her away from Hector since she'd returned hoe, and a girls night out was just what they needed considering they hadn't had one since their hilarious fiasco of a Vegas vacation.

"I _have_ grown up," Shorty answered, her grin sliding even farther up her cheeks.

"Oh please!" Hector laughed.

"What?" she chuckled, "I have. I got a kid now."

"So?"

"So that means I've grown up."

Mia cut Hector off with an exaggerated sigh and a meaningful glance. If she agreed with Hector that Shorty still hadn't grown up she wasn't going to voice it in front of Dominic. He'd put an end to their fun before it started. And if Shorty took the time to think about her argument she'd have understood what Mia knew. Using a kid as a tool to grown up just proved how immature she still was. However, instead of voicing it, Mia smiled and said, "I'm in. There's a new club called Lotus a few blocks from the hospital. I'm off shift at eight."

"Can I come?" Jesse asked.

Letty rolled her eyes but asked, "Do you have a vagina?"

"Yes."

"It's girls only, Jess," she laughed. "Next time though, for sure."

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall behind him. If he'd really wanted to come he would have made a bigger stink than he had. No doubt he didn't feel the need to sit around and listen to the girls gossip about the last five years, again. Although they'd gone over everything that happened since she'd left, Shorty couldn't hear it enough. Whenever they told her how her two favorite males had moved on it seemed to settle in a little deeper.

"I got a date anyways."

"What?" Shorty demanded, her ears prickling for news of his love life.

To her, Jesse would always be the beanie wearing young man who talked about blowjob lips and matching red carpet. She couldn't fathom that he'd actually worked up the nerve to ask a woman on a date. She wondered absently if his girl got along with Leon.

"Yeah, you should see the ass on this girl. You can bounce a quarter off it!" he answered with a wicked gleam in his eye.

She laughed almost instantly as the man she remembered peaked out of the calmer man in front of her. She was glad he hadn't become someone he wasn't. Sometimes she felt like she was trying to pretend to be someone she wasn't. Yes, she was a mother, but deep down she dreamed of being carefree again. She wanted to have her life figured out so she didn't have to worry and she could just be the fun mother for her son.

"So, this is a go? We're going out? Do they even let people our age in?" Mia asked.

"Speak for yourself, babe! I'm only twenty nine. You two are thirty one!" Shorty snorted, shrinking back as Letty's foot kicked towards her teeth. "We might have to hit Jurassic Park or the Wrinkle Ranch."

"Oh, you bitch!" screamed Letty, as she launched herself across the small space and punched Shorty's shoulder roughly.

"You two might need to get fake ID's to age you down so they'll let us in."

Mia balked in feigned outrage, leapt to her feet, and fell on both Letty and Shorty as they wrestled on the ground. The men rose to their feet and laughed obnoxiously as Shorty straddled Letty and held her shoulders down with her knees. When Mia locked her arm around Shorty's neck from behind the men cleared the room and retreated into the kitchen to let the females fight it out.

The women fought it out until they were breathless and sweaty. When they were too exhausted to continue they lay side by side heaving until they caught their breath enough to laugh themselves breathless again. The idea of her grown up maturity was now made ridiculous once again.

"I hope I can find something to wear that doesn't scream mom," Shorty said, her mind already considering the clothes she owned.

"I hope you can find something to tame those boobs," snickered Letty, pointing at one of Shorty's bra covered breasts that had slipped out of her white dress.

"Oh shut up." Though her breasts had only shrunk back to a slightly larger B cup she was still self conscious about the extra weight.

Mia laughed along with Letty while Shorty pushed to her feet and reached down to tug one woman then the other to their feet. They were still glistening with perspiration as they followed the path the men had taken to the backyard. Shorty pulled the dress back over her bra and stepped into the cool air.

"Time to go, kid," Shorty said, sweeping Brer off Miguel's lap and into her arms. "Your old lady needs her beauty sleep."

"But you're already pretty, Mami."

Shorty grinned at the pleased look on Brer's face, "You're going to be trouble one day, you little smooth talker."

"Uncle Dom and Uncle Jesse say you're trouble."

"Remind me to tell you about the heists that went wrong when you're older. Then we'll see whose trouble," she said, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the uncles who'd ratted her out to her son.

She said her goodbyes to everyone and let Hector walk her to her car. Once Brer was buckled safely into his car seat and his eyelids slid closed her brother pulled her into a tight embrace. "You did good tonight."

"Thanks," she whispered back.

Without asking she understood he was talking about Vince and Leon. She was sure everyone had noticed her not so secret glances at the door, but hadn't said anything out of respect for her. She could only hold on for so long and she was beginning to feel it was time to fully let go.

After she tucked Brer into bed, she sat on her window seat and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. He was back in his usual spot and she wondered how he could sit out there every night and just watch. Didn't his actions make him uncomfortable at all? Granted, his constant presence had come to comfort her a little in it's own weird provocative way. She couldn't explain it but seeing him there gave her hope that she could bridge the gap between them one day. Maybe fully letting go was a mistake and she should hold on tighter than she already was.

When she'd yawned for the third time she slid off the seat and tumbled into bed. She was asleep before she could yawn again and she slept peacefully knowing that someone was watching out for her regardless if he thought it was a secret or not.

The next few days passed relatively quietly and much the same as usual. Shorty continued drawing for her clients by day, and continued opening her curtains to the man by night.

But by the time Friday finally rolled around and she was preparing to take her clothes, makeup, and child to the Toretto's, her nerves kicked in. She questioned whether a night on the town was a good idea for her. She'd gotten used to spending her evenings lounging around in sweatpants with her hair tied up in a messy bun. Trying to make herself look like a female just didn't seen worth it at the moment. But regardless of how she felt, she knew she needed a way to unwind and let loose without having to worry about her kid.

She parked her car against the curb and let Brer out of his car seat. He was an adorably perfect gentleman when he hoisted her bag of clothes over his shoulder and led the way up the steps and into the house. Dom and Lalia were engaged in a fierce game of Mario cart and Brer forgot about her almost instantly. He sat next to Dom and the vacant look of the gamer came over his face while he watched, waiting for his turn.

Knowing she wasn't going to receive any greetings she retrieved her bag from the floor where Brer had dropped it and climbed the stairs to the top floor. When she entered the master suite she found Letty sprawled across the bed with her hand resting against her hipbone and her fingers tucked into her pants. Shorty smirked at the sight of her friend before collapsing on the bed as well.

"You ready for tonight?"

Shorty shrugged, "Oh, you know it," she joked.

Although she was somewhat excited she was already feeling a little apprehensive about leaving Brer behind. She knew Dom was fully capable of taking care of her kid but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Where's Mia?" she asked.

"She got called into surgery about three hours ago. She just called to say she was showering at the hospital and then she'd head over to get ready," Letty answered.

"Let's not move until she gets here then."

"Agreed."

"How did we let her convince us into this?"

Letty snorted, knowing it had been her idea all along, "She's a sneaky little bitch, that one."

"You think if I fold the kid in half he'll fit in my purse?"

Shorty giggled when Letty's husky laughter burst from her throat. She knew it was ridiculous to be as uncertain as she was about spending the night away from her son. She'd gone to work and left Brer with family, friends, and even the caretakers at his playschool. But that was during the day, and as irrational as it was she believed nothing bad ever happened during the day.

Their laughter helped to dispel the nervousness she felt and eventually she relaxed enough to know she really did need a night out without her son. She was a mom, but she was also a women and she needed time to herself.

By the time Mia arrived both she and Letty had convinced themselves that going out was the best idea Mia had ever had. It helped that they'd already finished two beers and were tossing acceptable articles of clothing for a night out at each other.

Mia strode into the room with her gleaming brown hair curled perfectly and both girls groaned at their friends flawless beauty. Shorty had softer hair than Letty but they both found it hard to tame their locks. "I think you should wear this," she said, tossing a gold satin top at Mia.

She held the miniscule piece of cloth up to her body and rolled her eyes. The top was backless and therefore must be worn braless. Mia, as the only women in the room without a child was the only candidate to wear it. "Not a chance," she replied.

"I'd wear it, but my boobs aren't up near my chin anymore," Letty laughed, looking down at her heavy chest.

"Mine aren't either," Mia answered, throwing the gold cloth back at Shorty.

Shorty caught it in midair and held it open to her chest and contemplated it before tossing it back to Mia, "They're the closest things to perky tits in this room, girl."

Unwilling to argue over the absurdity of perky tits she dropped the top on the ground and crossed to Shorty's open bag. She rifled through a bit before pulling a simple pink ruffled tank out. She pulled her own shirt off and slid the loose tank over her head, turning to face the mirror while she fixed it in place. Letty and Shorty exchanged a glance and smiled. Even after five years it was still impossible to get Mia into anything overtly sexy. Except for their weekend in Vegas she always dressed respectfully with occasional cleavage glimpses.

Letty and Shorty settled on the usual jeans and tank top then quickly applied the minimal makeup they could handle. They were done getting ready well before Mia was finished her overall look. A glance in the mirror revealed a slightly aged memory. They still looked delighted to be in each other's company and Shorty was again thrilled that she'd moved home. It was the simple things, like getting ready for a night out with the girls; that made life so enjoyable for her in the past.

"Let's do this," Shorty said, linking arms with her girls and leading the way down the stairs.

They'd only been upstairs for little over two hours but both children were bouncing off the walls when they stepped into the family room. Dom was lying on the ground and Brer was straddling his waist while Lalia straddled his chest and held his arms down as best she could. They were giggling like a deranged clown and Dom was breathing heavy like they'd been wrestling for some time.

Shorty hoisted Brer off Dom and sat him on her hip. He smiled wide, his baby teeth glistening with the extra saliva of an excited child. "Uncle Dom's a wimp."

"Don't I know it," Letty joked, ruffling Brer's hair playfully.

She moved off to say her goodbyes to Lalia and Dom while Shorty and Brer pressed their foreheads together. "You gonna be good for Dom?"

"No," Brer answered right away with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Are you gonna cause trouble?"

"Yeah!"

Shorty smiled and kissed her son's nose, "That's my boy."

Mia laughed at their exchange before giving both Brer and Lalia a hug and then tugging the women out the door. Shorty waved to her son but allowed Mia to lead them to the car. She needed to get in the car quickly or she knew she'd have a hard time leaving Brer with someone he hadn't spent much time around. Yes, Dom was a dad but he had a daughter and girl issues were a lot different than boy problems.

Shorty slid into the back seat of Mia's car and leaned between the two front seats to fiddle with the radio. She could tell by Letty's silence that she was also feeling a little nervous and that made Shorty wonder if maybe Dom wasn't the best babysitter for her son.

"I need a drink," Mia sighed.

"Tough surgery?" she asked, reclining in her seat after settling on a song.

"Yeah."

She didn't elaborate and neither she nor Letty pressured her into talking. They knew she had confidentiality laws and frankly, it wasn't her place to question Mia. She hadn't been back long enough to press any situation.

Instead of maintaining a bummed atmosphere Letty questioned Mia about the bar they were on their way too. She hadn't been out since Lalia was born and Shorty felt better about her own nervousness. She hadn't been put in a situation like the bar scene since before she left Los Angeles, and at that time she'd been part of a couple. She didn't need to worry about men hitting on her too much because Leon was an intimidating fixture at her side. Tonight, she'd have to deal with sleazy males on her own and she wasn't positive she could handle them as easily as she had when she was twenty three.

Once Mia parked her car, they each checked their makeup quickly before sliding from the car and making their way to the doors. They were early enough that the line was fairly short and after a twenty minute wait they were making their way to the bar.

It wasn't particularly crowded yet and they found a table relatively easy after they got their drinks. Shorty wasn't sure what the theme of the bar was, but she was sure they'd missed it. The music, pulse pounding techno didn't fit the motif of velvet backed chairs and black lacquered tables. Or maybe it was that she didn't fit in with the patrons and setting anymore. Whatever it was, she downed her drink in one fluid motion and stood to go back to the bar.

"You want anything?"

"Yeah, two more. If I'm doing this, I'm doing this right," Letty smiled, raising her vodka cranberry to her lips for another taste.

Mia smiled and shook her head, "I'm good for now."

Nodding, Shorty made her way through the slightly fuller crowd back to the bar. She wasn't surprised Mia didn't want another drink. Not only was she the driver, but she also still frequented bars with Hector and the rest of the team. The lil' homies were still just babies and the enjoyed establishments like these, with flirty women and dull conversations. Hector tagged along with the rest of the team, and Mia tagged along with Hector. They'd officially adopted another female into the family, though not yet the team.

Shorty ordered two more drinks for herself and Letty. Stealing a tray from a stack near the end of the bar she loaded up the four drinks then ordered another three shots. Figuring Mia wasn't driving for a few more hours she called the bartender back, "Can I get three shots of Jack's and a vodka water lime, please?"

He shouted something she couldn't hear and took the money handed to him. When he gave her back the change she dropped the ones in the tip jar and lifted her tray carefully. The trip back to the table was precarious and she wondered how she used to do it so easily when she was younger. Had becoming a mother made her clumsy? Because she sure felt like she was a little weak legged. Of course, she hadn't drank hard alcohol in years and perhaps with the beers and vodka combined she was a little tipsy.

"God," Mia laughed when Shorty set the tray on the table. "We look like alcoholics."

"No we don't. They look like alcoholics," Shorty said, gesturing at the table beside them full of guys, three bottles of hard liquor, a bottle of champagne, and a tray full of colorful shots. "We just look like we're thirsty."

"Perfect reasoning. Plus we don't pop our collars like those douche bags," Letty added, taking her drinks and placing them in front of her now empty cup.

"So?"

"Mi, popped collars are a prerequisite of alcoholism. It's a proven fact."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "Says who?"

"Doctor Phil."

Shorty snickered, but didn't add anymore to the argument. Mia would no doubt remember what was said and scour the Internet to make sure Doctor Phil hadn't made such ludicrous statements. And if he had, she'd find someway to prove him wrong, possibly even spending months researching the matter.

"So when does the fun start?" Shorty asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She used to love coming to the bar for a wild night of dancing and drinking and she kind of wanted to experience that wild ride again.

"Whenever you want, Boo."

"How about now?" Mia asked, downing the rest of her drink and slamming the three shots Shorty had bought for all of them.

A slow smile spread across Shorty's face and she threw her arms in the air, whooping loudly. She hopped off her stool and grabbed Mia around the middle, lifting her off the floor in a bone crushing hug. Once on her feet again, Mia grabbed both their hands and pulled them onto the dance floor.

It was so easy to remember why she loved these girls so fiercely. One dance turned into an hour and they settled back into the lives they used to live so easily. The alcohol induced thrill was contagious and they quickly joined in with the crowd, making the best of their night out. Tomorrow they'd go back to being mothers and doctors but tonight they were twenty something girls just out for a good time again.

When an even faster techno song boomed from the speakers Shorty motioned to the bar. They'd long since lost their table but that didn't faze them. They'd done some of their best drinking standing at the bar, ordering shot after burning shot.

"What you girls want?" Letty screamed over the music as they pushed their way through the crowd on the dance floor.

"Tequila," Mia answered, her eyes gleaming but slightly unfocused.

It looked like their designated driver was going to need a lift back to the bar in the morning to pick up her car. Shorty agreed enthusiastically and followed Letty and Mia to the far end of the bar. She knew she could stop drinking now, have a couple glasses of water, and she'd be fine to drive by closing. But she'd come out for a reason, "Make it a double, Lett."

Letty barked a laugh then grabbed a bartender by the shirt collar when he tried to pass them over for a blond in a sequenced bra. "We'll take six tequilas, two vodka water limes, and four vodka cran's."

"Dom is not gonna be happy."

Letty shrugged and pulled money from her pocket, "I'll just blame it on you. We all know he's expecting it anyways."

"I still don't know why I always get blamed for everything."

Both women raised their eyebrows in question, "Do you have pot?" Mia asked.

Shorty balked and shook her head vehemently, "God Mia! No, I'm a mother. Mothers don't have pot."

"Shorty," Mia said.

"Fine, I have a joint."

Mia laughed loudly as the bartender lined up their shots and moved away to make their drinks, "And that's why you always get blamed for everything."

A wicked grin crossed her face and she turned back to the bar and handed out the tequila shots. They took them one after the other and gasped a little when the liquid burned its way down their throats. After years of not really drinking much more than a casual beer she found it difficult to hold the alcohol down. She could feel it rumbling in her stomach, turning her half digested dinner with mass hysteria. After a few deep breaths, she straightened up, collected her vodka cran's and led the girls to a free table with stools near the dance floor.

The tequila was already beginning to work it's magic and her mind was already clouding over. Her fingers were tingling and she was eager to get back on the dance floor and dance the rest of the night away. She swept her eyes across the dance floor, not recognizing anyone from her old life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to demonpixie1, Rogue's Queen, Bindie, musicluver17, Love Ink, mandy-chick00, and ILoveAnime89 for the wonderful reviews. Shout out's to cazine, kylynnjen, MizzRKOANIMALCENA, mandy-chick00, and emmybear0216 for the alerts and favorites! It means a lot to know people are keeping an eye out for updates. I also have the next chapter written and it should be up soon.**

**Cheers!**


	46. Chapter Forty Five

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything. Any lyrics recognized belong to Insane Clown Posse.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _The tequila was already beginning to work it's magic and her mind was already clouding over. Her fingers were tingling and she was eager to get back on the dance floor and dance the rest of the night away. She swept her eyes across the dance floor, not recognizing anyone from her old life._**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Five**

"You think Brer's doing fine without me?" Shorty asked suddenly. She was already reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. There were no missed messages and she took that as a sign that everything was alright. However, she couldn't help but send Dom a text just to make sure. Once he replied that both kids were fast asleep, she returned her eyes to the dance floor, ready for another round.

Gulping down the rest of her drinks, Shorty turned to make her way to the dance floor and bumped into a woman. When the woman turned to face Shorty, either to apologize or give her shit, Shorty's breath hitched in throat and stung like bile.

Of all the people in Los Angeles, this was one person she really didn't want to see. Kimberly, or Kim, had changed quite a bit from the day when Shorty had raced her way back when. Instead of the sweet faced girl, she'd grown into a stunning woman, maybe even more beautiful than Mia. Something she seemed to realize as she looked down her straight nose at Shorty. She couldn't tell if it was disdain, dislike, or just awkward shock that flittered through Kim's eyes.

"Kim," Shorty said, "You look, taller."

"It's the heels. No more sneakers for me. I got a good man, I like to look nice for him."

Unsure of what her statement meant, Shorty rubbed the back of her neck in agitation. She didn't want to cause a scene and she definitely didn't want a confrontation, so she nodded her head, smiled, then motioned to Letty and Mia. It wasn't right of her to place the spotlight on her friends, but they were the ones who assured her that Kim was a nice girl and perfect for Leon.

"Hey Kim," Mia said cheerfully, completely oblivious to obvious tension between her and Kim. "How's your night so far?"

"It's going real good. How long have you ladies been here?" she asked. "Hey Letty."

"Hey," Letty answered, her eyes swinging to Shorty in question.

Shorty blinked, hoping it was enough to show Letty how uncomfortable, and a little jealous, she was. This beautiful woman was what she'd been replaced with. How in the hell had it taken Leon so long to move on when he had this parading herself around in front of him?

Grabbing Letty by the arm she tugged her towards the bar, "We're gonna go grab a drink. Be right back."

Dragging Letty to the door, she stuck her hand out and let the bouncer stamp it as well as Letty's before rushing from the bar. Once outside she walked around the side of the building and slid down the wall onto her butt. Despite being overwhelmed she managed to keep her breathing slow and even, though she wanted to throw a hissy fit like any respectable ex-girlfriend would.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Of the all the fucking places," she groaned.

Already she was searching through her purse for the joint she'd bought from Pedro. She stuck it to her lip and dug around until she found her lighter, quickly bringing it to life and pulling hard on the end. She passed it to Letty and blew her smoke straight up, resting the back of head against the cold wall.

Letty shrugged, slid down the wall and took a deep drag, "You had to see her sometime, Boo."

"Yeah," Shorty answered, accepting the joint back, "I know that. But why the shit didn't you tell me the girl looks like the fucking Heidi Klum?"

"I thought more like Giselle."

"Seriously. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it fucking does," she snapped, though she was unsure why. All she could feel at that moment was something repulsive. A feeling she'd never felt before and she didn't like it.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just does." Shorty knew perfectly well why she was so rattled. Not only was Kim now taller, but she was also a blonde, with the bone structure of a Greek God, complete with a large rack even Pamela Anderson would covet. In a word, she was perfect. The type Leon had always loved, been drawn too, and apparently went back to as soon his Hispanic disgrace high tailed it out of the city.

Letty took another deep pull on the joint, savoring the taste of the smoke, "Why though? You're not trying to get with Leon again. Are you?"

"No."

"Then it shouldn't matter."

"Well it does. It makes me feel inadequate."

She handed the joint back to Shorty and stood, hauling her up as well, "That's not her fault, Boo. She's not that bad. Ditzy now, but she can still race."

"Not very well," Shorty snorted, the memory of her first race in L.A. springing forth.

Letty caught her in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles against her head roughly. Shorty hadn't received a noogie since her days in New York and she laughed through the pain. Only Letty could use violence in any situation and come out on top. They linked arms and rounded the building, showing their stamps and pushing back into the crowded bar.

She knew it was downright ridiculous to feel so insecure. But slowly the joint worked its magic and by the time they reached the bar again she was finding she didn't care quite as much. Kim could be everything Leon wanted, Shorty herself, had already got the best part of him anyways. And with that last thought she ordered another drink for herself and Letty and returned to the dance floor.

They danced for a few short songs but the effects of the alcohol and the joint made it difficult for her to stop from swaying. She'd always loved to just relax when she was stoned and now was no different. Shorty and Letty returned to their table, holding hands and heaved their heavy feeling bodies onto their chairs.

Mia and Kim stopped talking and looked at them with curious eyes. A raised eyebrow from Mia and a snicker from Shorty and Letty and she knew they were more stoned than drunk. "How you girls doing?"

"Fantastic," Shorty admitted. "Did I ever tell you Pedro is my favorite? Cause he really is," she dissolved into giggles with Letty.

"He's the young one right?" Kim asked, her gaze washing over the bar.

Positive that Kim was searching for a way out, Shorty hoped she found it soon. She was determined to enjoy her night with _her_ girls. Leon may belong to Kim now, but Letty and Mia were hers. "We're talking about homies, homies. We are motherfucking homies, homies!" she sang, answering Kim's question without answering it.

"So Pedro's the young one then?" she asked again.

"Yeah, he's the young one," Leon answered, as he stepped up to the table.

"Leon, baby," Kim cooed, instantly beaming at him and jumping into his arms like an over eager virgin. "You're here, finally."

Shorty rolled her eyes at Letty as Kim attached her face to Leon's and moaned loudly over the music. When they broke apart she caught Shorty's eye and held it, though she didn't smirk or frown.

"I got held up somewhere, sorry."

Leon showing up was icing on the cake, and with Kim draping herself on him like a fur shawl, Shorty was even more eager to get rid of her. But she knew she had to be civil for Brer's case, and she nodded at Leon, somewhat stiffly, "Hey, Leon."

"Hey, Shorty."

His posture was guarded and she felt just as awkward as he did. "Hey Lett, Mi. Where's Dom and V?"

"It's Ladies night," Letty answered then added, "Which you'd know if you hung out a little more," under her breath so only Shorty could hear.

Shorty covered her mouth and grinned into her palm. Snarky Letty always had a way of making her feel better about everything. Without a doubt, she knew that comment was aimed at Kim and was made simply to show which side of the fence Letty was really on.

When she looked back, she found Leon watching her. It unnerved her how familiar it felt for him to just watch her without saying a word. He'd always been comfortable with her long silences and he'd still be looking at her hours later if given the chance. Shorty wanted to look away but found herself unable to pull her eyes from his. His green orbs so reminded her of Brer and she instantly wanted to slap some sense into him. Who wouldn't be thrilled to have Brer as a son? He should breaking down her door to get to know his son!

"How's it going?" he asked her, peeling Kim off his chest and standing her beside him.

Kim pouted and slid her hand into Leon's. Her possessiveness was a little over the top but Shorty remembered how possessive she'd once been over Leon. "It's going really good. And you?"

"I'm doing fine," Leon answered, his eyes still holding hers.

In her peripheral vision she caught Mia and Letty exchanging a look, unsure of it's meaning. "That's good to hear."

"Well, we better go meet up with Kim's team."

"Okay."

Kim beamed brightly and waved to Letty and Mia as she tried to tug Leon in the opposite direction. He looked over his shoulder one last time at her then disappeared into the crowd. Not a word had been mentioned about Brer and she was certain that no one had mentioned the fact to Kim. If she'd known, Shorty figured their confrontation would have been a little more heated.

"Well, that was awkward," Mia commented.

"You're telling me. The tension was killing me. You two need to just go at it and get it over with."

"Shut up, Lett."

Letty laughed and playfully shoved her, "What? I was talking about having it out, not getting it on."

The three girls settled into silence while the music continued to blare around them. Of course their evening out couldn't just go smoothly without drama. She'd always had a problem with trouble finding her wherever she went and girls night was no different. She didn't know if she wanted to stay but she knew seeing Leon and Kim there was only the beginning. She and Leon lived mere blocks apart and if she wanted him in Brer's life she was going to have to deal with the repercussions of her decisions.

"I say we get some more shots and enjoy the rest of our night," Mia said, pulling her out of her thoughts and back to the present. "On Hector," she laughed, pulling his wallet from her purse and holding it high over her head.

Shorty laughed and snatched the wallet from Mia's hand, rifling through the bills inside. She pulled four twenties and a fifty from the cash pocket, "Muchos gracias, hermano!" _(Thank you, brother!)_

"How'd you get Hec's wallet?"

"It must have fallen into my purse this morning. He won't mind. It's for his precious baby sister, after all."

Shorty bat her eyes lashes innocently and gravitated to the bar under the control of the money in her hand. Poor Hector had no idea what kind of mess was coming home to him that evening, and this time it wasn't her. Mia was going to be hurting just as bad as she and Letty were the next morning.

Throwing the fifty on the bar she motioned for the bartender to line up shots that seemed to go on forever. Over the course of the next three hours she, Letty, and Mia drank all one hundred and thirty dollars of Hector's money. They'd taken their last shot minutes before and they were currently using the bar to stand.

Shorty's vision was blurry but for the first time in five years she was blissfully free of thought. Her only inclination was to crawl into her bed with Banjo watching over her. Her stalker would be long gone so she wouldn't even need to worry about making sure the lights were off.

"I'm gonna be sick tonight," Mia smiled, lifting an empty shot glass off the counter and holding it to her eye like a spyglass.

She closed one eye and swung her head back and forth while she and Letty clung to the bar and laughed hysterically. Tomorrow this probably wouldn't be as hilarious as they thought, but luckily for them they probably wouldn't remember.

"Mi, give me your keys. I'll drive us home."

Shorty reached for the keys that Mia dangled on one finger and stumbled forward to catch them as the slid off the end. She giggled again and righted herself much more forcefully than was needed. She tipped backwards into Letty's open arms and they struggled to steady themselves while the bartender snatched the keys from Shorty's loose grip. "I think you guys should catch a cab."

"For real?" Letty groaned in disgust.

The idea of sitting in an old stinky cab was not the perfect end to an evening of ups and downs. They'd all been driving their own cars since they'd hit sixteen and taking a cab was just something they didn't do. If worse came to worse, they'd call Hector to come and get them, but no way in hell were they getting in a cab.

"Yeah, you three can barely stand. I can get you a cab, or maybe one of the servers will drive you home, but you aren't driving yourself," he said.

Leaning against the bar again, Shorty faced the bartender and looked him up and down, "You're cute."

"You're not so bad yourself, but you're still not driving home," he laughed, brushing off her attempt to get their car keys back.

"I'll drive them home."

Both Shorty and Letty groaned loudly. Leon was the last person either of them wanted to see at that moment. Reaching forward, Shorty snagged the keys from the bartender and handed them back to Mia. Then she and Letty turned around clumsily and peered through heavy lidded eyes at him. Kim was staring at him as well, her mouth set in a sour line and her hands on her hips. "Why? They can get a cab home."

"Actually, we drank all the money," Mia cut in, her wild giggles a welcome distraction for her and Letty.

They pulled Mia between them and held her up as best they could. She was almost dead weight and her knees buckled every so often "Well we can give you some money for a cab, then," Kim smiled sweetly, her eyes staring daggers at Shorty again.

"No Kim, I said I'd drive them home," Leon snapped, and he turned to face his irate girlfriend.

"But, baby, I'm tired," she whined.

Her voice grated on Shorty's nerves and she snorted loudly without meaning too. Had she whined when she was with Leon? She sure as hell hoped not because Kim was already annoying her, she couldn't imagine how Leon was feeling. He'd never been the kind of guy to put up with the kind of prissy shit Kim was exhibiting now.

"So go home then. I'm driving my teammates home."

Shorty didn't correct his "teammates" statement to "teammates and their plus one". She knew from the way Kim's eyes widened that she'd also caught how Leon had referred to her.

"Come over after then, I'm not ready for bed _yet_," she purred, her manicured fingernails dragging against the skin showing at his unbuttoned collar.

Shorty felt the bile rise in her throat at the sight but she turned her eyes from the couple and towards the door. It seemed to be miles away and she wished she could just pick up her feet and take off, but her legs felt like weights. And they stayed where they were.

"I'm tired Kim, I'll just see you tomorrow," he said, with an air of finality that Shorty had never heard from him before.

He'd never been one to let things get to him and for the first time Shorty saw that he'd changed as much, or more than she had in the past few years. He was easy to anger now and Shorty didn't really like it. He was always the calm rock, settling disputes before they got out of hand.

"Fine, baby," she cooed, her bright eyes full of repressed anger. She kissed Leon deeply and pressed her hips to his in another attempt to ignite Shorty. And although it did what she wanted, she didn't let it show anymore than an eye roll thrown at Letty and Mia. "I love you, baby."

The baby endearment had quickly worn out it's welcome in their group and Mia spoke up, "His name is Leon."

Letty and Shorty exploded into raucous laughter and Mia looked appalled that she'd said exactly what was on her mind. They left the couple standing there and quickly made their way towards the door. Not only did Shorty not want to hear Leon declare his love for Kim, but she needed fresh air to calm her laughter.

They tumbled out the doors in a miss match of limbs and laughter. Mia's knees finally buckled and she fell to her knees on the grass next to the walkway from the parking lot. Shorty collapsed onto her buttocks and let Letty fall between her thighs and lean her back against her front. The three of the must have made an amusing sight because Leon just shook his head, a small smile upon his lips, when he stopped in front of them.

"Let me guess, Shorty put you up to it," he said, his voice almost the same light and carefree one she was so used to.

"Whoa, for once I didn't do this," she laughed, resting her cheek against Letty's.

"Hector did it," Mia giggled, again pulling his wallet from her purse.

"Who bought the drinks with his money?" His knowing gaze settled on her again and she tore her eyes away, uncomfortable that he still seemed to know her so well. "Well, up you get," he said, his hands on Mia's forearms, pulling her unsteadily to her feet.

Leon led Mia to the parking lot. Shorty scrambled to her feet after Letty and followed her to the gleaming yellow machine that was synonymous with Leon. The car was still as beautiful as it had been before and she notice that he hadn't lowered it anymore than it had been. "Lee, we can't fit in your back seat," Letty complained.

Though Shorty didn't voice it, she whole heartedly agreed. The roll cage took up much of the back seat. And they were drunk enough that if he took a turn too sharp they were unlikely to stop their heads from slamming into the metal piping. "You're joking right?"

"Can't you just take Mia's car? I'll bring you back in the A.M. for your car."

He sighed heavily but alarmed his car and walked across the parking lot to Mia's Acura Integra. She tossed the keys to him and climbed into the front passenger seat, passing out before they'd even slid into their own seats.

The silence in the car was thick and tangible. Shorty clutched Letty's hand and Leon didn't say anything until they reached Echo Park. "Where you all going?"

"Mia's probably going to Hec's," Letty slurred, her tongue now catching up to the amount of alcohol they'd consumed. "I'm going home. Boo, you gonna crash at our house?"

"Can I come get the kid tomorrow morning?"

"Mhmm," she answered softly, her head lolling drunkenly on her shoulders.

"I'm going home too," Shorty said, her eyes finding Leon's in the rearview mirror.

He didn't say anything but turned towards Hector's house to let Mia off first. On the way into the cul-de-sac Shorty made sure not to turn towards Vince's house on the opposite side of the car. Although, she figured the other three occupants knew how much she wanted Vince back she wasn't going to make it obvious. Letty and Mia still thought she was brave, how shocked would they be to find out the complete opposite? That she was a coward and an emotional wreck.

Leon pulled the Skyline up beside the curb by Hector's house and helped Mia out of the car. She was all heavy limbs and spastic movements, while Letty had passed out completely in the back seat beside her. Helping Leon haul Mia to the front door would have been the polite thing to do but she found herself unwilling to move. The sooner she was away from Leon the better she'd be. It just felt too weird being in his presence, even more so now that it'd been for an extended period of time.

Instead, against her better judgment she shimmied into the front seat so when they drove past Vince's house she'd have an unobstructed view. And it wouldn't look like she was purposely trying to see what was going on there.

When Leon slid back into the car, he seemed a little taken aback that she was sitting beside him but kept it to himself. He pulled away from the curb and Shorty's heart sped up as they neared his house. It'd be a quick drive by but it would be enough to hold her over for a few days.

The house was dark but his car was parked on the driveway. She wondered what he was doing. Sleeping? Watching television? Fucking a nameless broad? Either way, not being included hurt deeper than she would ever admit out loud.

She sighed softly and settled back into her seat while the car neared the end of the cul-de-sac. He paused at the intersection, "What way?"

She knew he knew where she lived since Vince had given the info freely to everyone the night of the races, but she answered anyway. "Turn right, it's across the street from the park. Brown one. Number nine thirty seven."

Leon nodded and drove on in silence. The silence, which used to be so easy, now felt like a suffocating mass. Her need to talk to disperse the awkwardness was immense. Even talking about Kim would be better than sitting in uncomfortable silence. Shorty contemplated waking Letty up so she could help her with the situation. Instead, she stared straight ahead.

When he pulled onto her parking pad and parked the car Shorty wanted nothing more than to jump out. Banjo was likely going nuts in the house waiting for his family to come home and she was sure he desperately needed to empty his bladder. "You gonna be alright?"

Her tongue felt thick and dry as it darted out to wet her lips. Was she going to be alright? Wasn't that the million dollar question? "Yeah, I'll be fine." She laughed at herself inwardly, knowing she'd never be fine without Leon and Vince in her life. They made her a better person, and frankly, she could always use the help in that matter.

"Aren't you always?" he muttered.

Unsure whether his comment was intended to be snide she let it slide. Not that there was no other choice, If he wanted to call her out, he could. She definitely deserved his anger. "Yeah, Leon. I always am."

He snorted.

And that was that. She slid out of the car with a glance over her shoulder before she stood. His face was looking at his lap but she could see the rigidity in his jaw. A second later his muscles twitched angrily. Even now she was in awe of his facial structure. It was absurd to find him attractive when he was obviously holding back an angry retort.

"Goodnight Leon."

She shut the door behind her and quickly walked around the car. She unlocked her door and pushed inside to an excited and enthusiastic Banjo. His small nub of a tail thrashed against his bottom and she locked the door before stumbling her way to the sliding doors to let him out.

Resting her head against the cool glass she tried to block the last hour from her thoughts. Sorting out the obvious innuendo in her conversation with Leon would have to take place eventually, but it likely wouldn't be the next day or the day after.

After Banjo galloped back into the house she locked the sliding doors and followed him up to her bedroom. He was already settled in on the bed by the time she climbed in, and soon enough she was as fast asleep as him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Violet201, ILoveAnime89, wrestlenascargirl, and Love Ink for the wonderful reviews. Shout out's to TheCivilWars and wrestlenascargirl for the alerts and favourites!**

**Cheers!**


	47. Chapter Forty Six

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything. Any lyrics recognized belong to Insane Clown Posse.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _After Banjo galloped back into the house she locked the sliding doors and followed him up to her bedroom. He was already settled in on the bed by the time she climbed in, and soon enough she was as fast asleep as him._

**Chapter Forty Six**

The next morning Shorty woke with a killer headache and the undeniable urge to vomit. Throwing back the covers she sprinted to the toilet and only just made as she emptied whatever was left in her stomach. Sliding down onto the cool tile she tucked her knees to her chest and tried to breath through her nose slowly and steadily. Now that she'd thrown up, her stomach was feeling a little better but her head was pounding worse than before.

Banjo sniffed her face to make sure she was alive and once satisfied laid beside her until she could move. Knowing that she needed to pick Brer up, she sucked it up and crawled into the shower. Although invigorating it did nothing to help the throbbing behind her temples so she popped a few advil after drying off. Towel drying her hair and braiding it to the side she slowly made her way to the dresser to find something to wear.

Back in the day a hangover wouldn't have kicked her ass like this. But at least she'd discovered that a twenty nine year old body couldn't handle alcohol as well as a twenty three year old body. And Mia and Letty, at thirty one, were probably in even more pain than she was.

Once she finished dressing, she downed two glasses of warm water, grabbed her keys and wallet and climbed into her car. The engine purred like a kitten when she turned the key, and somehow the sound took some of her pain away. With a satisfied groan she pulled out of the driveway and turned towards the Toretto house to pick up her son.

When she arrived she could see Dom running through the living room and into the kitchen, only to appear again a second later from the dining room. He was smiling and if she squinted she could make out two small bodies chasing him with kitchen utensils. Unsure of what Dom had taught her son in the thirteen hours he'd been there she slid from the car and slowly made her way to the front door.

From inside she could hear squeals of delight and Dom's booming laughter and she contemplated calling Dom to let him know she was there. However easy that would have been, she knew she needed to step up. She'd done this to herself and it wasn't fair to leave Brer hanging. Although it looked like he was doing splendid without her.

Shorty pushed the screen open and the sound seemed to multiply tenfold. She groaned loudly and covered her ears with her hands, until Brer caught sight of her. His face lit up and he sprinted towards her, jumping into her arms and hugging her tighter than he ever had. As much as he seemed to enjoy his first sleepover he was sure glad to see her.

"Mami! Uncle Dom let us have brownies for breakfast! With chocolate syrup!" Brer screamed in her face, his voice earth shattering.

In an involuntary effort to keep some of the decibels from her head, her eyes slid shut in a squint, "Is that right?"

"Yeah! And last night he let us stay up until midnight! And I ate an entire pizza all by myself!"

"That's why you're so heavy. I was wondering why you were looking a little rounder," she joked, tickling his small stomach.

"Oh, Mami," he sighed, squirming in her arms to be let down.

"Rough night?" Dom asked when he caught sight of her grimace of pain. His face broke into the picture of happiness, complete with a shit eating grin.

She looked at him through heavy lidded blood shot eyes, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Good to hear. You ladies are welcome to do it again next weekend, if you want."

She forced a smiled onto her face and backed towards the stairs, "I would, but I promised Mia I'd knit her a sweater next weekend."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, a pink one. You know how Mia loves her pink."

With that, Shorty turned and hauled her sore listless body up the stairs and into Letty's room. She could hear Letty empting her stomach in the bathroom so she fell face first into the mattress and stayed there. When the toilet flushed and the bed shifted under Letty's weight, Shorty spoke into the mattress, "Your boyfriends an asshole."

"What he do?" she grumbled.

"He's got a smart mouth. And he gave my kid chocolate for breakfast."

She could hear Letty chuckle softly then groan, "I think I'm dying."

"If Dom asks, it's nothing you can't handle," Shorty answered.

The didn't move for a long time until Shorty felt she was suffocating herself and she rolled onto her side to face Letty. Her mascara had run a little, probably from the force of throwing up and Shorty reached forward to rub it off. The laid in silence, the stink of day old alcohol settling over them as it rose from their pores. "I guess I better get up."

"Shower and get dressed, we'll take the brats to Brite Spot. I need a plate of grease and syrup."

Shorty left Letty to clean off last nights misadventure and returned to the living room. It was really a travesty that she felt so down in the dumps, because honestly, she'd had a really good night. Minus Leon and Kim of course.

Dom and the kids were still chasing each other around the house when she stepped off the last stair. The only thing that could possibly make her hangover worse was the addition of Vince, chasing after her screaming son. She stopped after the last stair and mumbled, "For the love of Christ," under her breath.

The one person she wanted to see most in Los Angeles was also the one person she had no desire to deal with at the moment. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were flushed from the youthful exuberance of her son. She'd chased Brer for three and a half years and she knew just how exhausting it could be. But that didn't detract from how much she did not want to see him at the moment.

Vince grabbed Brer around the middle and tossed him in the air, much like Hector did. She felt almost jealous that her son was receiving the attention of the man she so desperately wanted back in her life. But she also felt a little perturbed that her son seemed to have forgiven the man who shoved him so easily.

"Uncle Vince!" he cried, his laughter thickening his voice.

Vince tossed him in the air again, before flipping him upside down and dangling him by his feet. A handful of coins, his favorite hot wheels, and a foil package dropped out of his open cargo pocket. "There it is," Vince laughed, righting Brer again and placing him on his feet.

Bending down, Shorty scooped the foil package off the ground and glared at Vince, "Really?" Badgering him about something so trivial seemed harsh and ridiculous but her anger was more related to their situation than the condom in her hand.

"Easy, the kid took it from my wallet," he said, his index finger pointing at the pile of car keys, wallet, gum, and lip balm.

"You shouldn't leave your shit lying around where my kid can get into it."

"You should teach your kid not to take shit that ain't his."

The frustration and anger seemed to shimmer in the air around them and Dom stepped between them to break their attention. She glared up at Dom for a fraction of a second before tugging herself away from both men. She wanted to deal with her past once and for all, but doing so in front of Brer just seemed wrong.

In her best effort to remain mature, Shorty turned on her heel and walked to the couch. Though she managed to refrain from stomping her feet like a child, she couldn't help but collapse into the chair like a sullen teenager.

Both Dom and Vince watched her with raised eyebrows, obviously expecting her to give them a piece of her mind. But when that piece of mind was blunt and quite possibly strong worded she decided it best not to say it just then. They turned to each other before Vince shrugged and collected his wallet off the table, shoving his condom back where it came from. He didn't say anything to her but dropped his wallet right back where it'd been, just to prove he wasn't fazed by her anger.

She chewed her bottom lip in agitation. She knew he was trying to push her buttons. And it was working. Thankfully Letty had finished her shower and came in just as Vince charged through the kitchen after Brer and Lalia.

Dom clasped his arms around Letty's middle and kissed her deeply, his adoration written plainly on his face. It was clear Letty was the only woman for him and she wondered why the hell he hadn't popped the question yet. They'd been together since she was sixteen, and fifteen years later she figured it was about time they got hitched.

"Get a room already," Shorty snapped, glaring at the ridiculously happy couple. Normally, physical displays of affection didn't affect her, but their PDA's just reminded her of her days with Leon.

"I'm starving," Letty said.

"Me too. Let's round up the monsters," she agreed, allowing the change of subject. There was no use dwelling on things that would never be.

Dom dropped Letty back to her feet and slapped her butt as she walked past him and into the kitchen where the kids and Vince were making a racket. He turned and looked at her, as if studying her aura to determine her mood. When he sat next to her she felt vaguely uncomfortable.

"You ever going to talk to him? It's been over a month," he said.

She'd known it was coming and it didn't surprise her. Dominic was about family, and she was making it very difficult on his family. Albeit unintentionally. It hadn't been her plan to disrupt the DT team life. That's just how it'd worked out when she'd waltzed back in. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Dom."

"I don't care. My family is divided and I don't like it. You need to sort it out, and soon, before I give all three of you shit. I ain't playing Shorty, it's time you fixed it."

"I don't know how to fix it."

He smiled sadly, like he knew she'd troubled herself for years trying to figure out just how it'd be possible to fix everything. "Figure it out."

He stood, squeezed her shoulder, and left her by herself while he rounded up the forces for breakfast. He'd pretty much told her to get her shit together or he'd do it for her. And if he had to fix it, it'd be uncomfortable for the three major factors affecting his family. If she hadn't come back, the DT team would still be one huge happy family.

When Letty returned to the room with Lalia on her hip and Brer hanging over Vince's shoulder she felt that same twinge of jealousy. She hoped he'd squirm until Vince put him down but he seemed content to hang there, in her old spot. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They split into three different vehicles and she followed Dom to Brite Spot. A breakfast that was meant to cure her hangover was unlikely to do much, now that Vince was attending as well. She wasn't sure if Dom had made this happen in an effort to bury the hatchet, but either way it was bound to be incredibly awkward. Not to mention that she'd gone without seeing both Vince and Leon since race night and now she'd seen them both in less than twenty four hours. It was like the whole universe was working against her, and Dom was egging it on.

When Shorty unbuckled Brer from his car seat he squirmed to his feet and jumped from the car, racing to catch up with Lalia. She alarmed her car and caught up with the rest of her party. The wait for a table big enough wasn't long and when they were seated Shorty made sure she was as far away from Vince as she could get.

Thankfully Brer and Lalia launched into a very detailed account of everything that happened the night before. From video games, to wrestling, to drinking pop until Leno was over. All in all, they'd had the times of their lives. And that meant, apparently Dom was a better babysitter than she'd expected. Instead of being completely jealous she mentally filed the information away in case she ever needed someone to watch Brer.

Listening to her son rave about his first sleep over was heart warming, and she couldn't miss the adoring grin on Dom's face. Brer had won him over as well, just like he'd done with most everyone he'd even met. She was content to listen to the kids ramble on, but her mood turned sour when Dom asked how'd they'd made it home.

"Shit!" Letty cried, her hand already rummaging around in her bag for her cell phone.

"What?" Vince asked.

She cradled her phone and her thumbs flew across the keys spastically, "I forgot I had to drive Leon to his car!"

Shorty snorted, having completely forgot that Letty had convinced him to drive Mia's car home the previous night.

"What are you talking about?" Dom questioned, as he glanced over the menu.

"Leon drove us home last night," she answered.

Letty didn't look up from her phone when she answered and Shorty could feel Vince's eyes on her. Her skin prickled and she knew he was wondering what, if anything, had happened between her and Leon. She also knew him well enough to know that he was ticked that Leon was even associating with her when he wasn't. It was obvious, even though totally ridiculous, that he was still blaming Leon for her skipping town. Eventually she was going to have to set both of them straight. But at that moment she felt a little thrill that he was visibly ruffled that Leon had spent time with her. It meant that he still cared about her, and for that reason alone she grinned into her menu.

"What the hell was Leon doing at Lotus?" Vince asked.

"He was there with Kim and her crew," Letty shrugged. She stuffed her phone back in bag and picked up her menu.

He grumbled something unintelligible then muttered, "Convenient, I'd say," loud enough for them to catch.

Just then a tiny blonde waitress approached their table with a tray laden with glasses of water. She set them down and took out a pad of paper, "What can I get for you this morning?"

"I want French fries," Brer answered right away.

Lalia nodded at the waitress, "Me too."

Dom accepted the menus Shorty handed him and he passed them to the waitress, though he never took his eyes off the children. "That's not breakfast."

"And brownies with chocolate sauce is?" Shorty laughed, incredulous.

"That wasn't breakfast. That was a late, late, late, night snack."'

"Oh, I'm sure it was," she smirked at Letty. "How about a grill cheese with those fries, little man?"

Her son sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in deep thought. Grilled cheese may have not been the best idea for breakfast but he'd already had an unconventional meal a few hours earlier. After careful consideration, he nodded and then reached for the crayons the waitress had set out for him and Lalia.

"He'll have grill cheese and fries, and I'll have the breakfast burrito with extra beans and a side of guacamole. And also a plate of sweet potato fries."

"That comes with hash browns already. Do you want me to substitute them?"

"Yeah, can I get a belgian waffle with strawberries and whip cream?"

The tiny waitress with the even tinier waste openly judged her but she smiled sweetly and turned her attention to her son. He was coloring furiously, racing to finish his picture before Lalia finished hers.

"Ok, what can I get for the rest of you?"

She took the rest of the tables orders and left them with a slightly awed look. She'd obviously never seen a small group order as much food as they had. To them it was completely normal to eat large meals, and even more so now, as she was constantly chasing after Brer.

"So, Shorty, are you talking to Leon again?" Dom asked.

She glared at Dom, swallowing her annoyance for bringing Leon up again while Vince was at the table. "He drove me home, Dom. That's all."

Again she caught Vince perk up at the topic, clearly concerned with her relationship with Leon. When she answered Dom he snorted loudly, reminding her of Leon. Just the night before he'd snorted at something she'd said and she was reminded that even though they were totally different people they had a lot in common. Their combined hate for her should have made them the best of friends.

"I'm sure Kim loved that."

The look on Dom's face was telling. Like he'd expected Kim to react as she had, like he was just waiting for Kim to stake her claim. And Shorty herself wasn't surprised at how she'd reacted. Though she was caught unaware at how substantial her possessiveness actually was. She couldn't remember being quite as bad when she was with Leon. Or had she been even worse?

"Oh she was _thrilled_ when she saw Shorty. Even more so when Leon called her a teammate," Letty laughed. What had been funny last night, wasn't so funny when Vince was absorbing everything said. In fact, she wanted to kill the conversation right there.

"Uncle Leon?" Brer asked.

Shorty coughed uncomfortably and shook her head slightly to the other adults at the table. "Yeah, baby. We saw uncle Leon last night."

He blinked curiously, shrugged, then went back to his coloring and Shorty released an agonizing breath. It was almost too much for her, she was constantly on edge whenever someone talked about Leon around Brer. She felt like she was always listening to the conversations around her to make sure it didn't slip that Leon was in fact Brer's father. Eventually she would tell him, but her situation with Leon needed to be dealt with first. She needed to give him the heads up that she was going to tell Brer about his father, and she needed to give him a chance to get to know his son if he chose to.

Dom raised an eyebrow when she said Uncle Leon but he let it slide when he saw how agitated she became. "Teammate, huh?"

"He was just being polite," she said.

Thankfully their food arrived and she was spared from Vince's accusing eyes, and Letty and Dom's teasing voices. She knew the latter two were just goofing around but it was Vince that really affected her. Just like if it'd been Dom, Letty, and Leon at the table. It was impossible to unravel where she began and where Vince and Leon ended, although that likely wasn't the case for them.

She kept to her food for the rest of breakfast, unwilling to take part in any conversation that could lead back to either Vince or Leon. Instead, she made funny faces at the children and nodded and laughed when it was expected. But all she wanted was to get back to the house, maybe relax by the pool, and hang out with her son.

Shorty was relieved when everyone was finished and she could leave without appearing rude. Throughout the meal she'd been caught looking at Vince, by the man himself. And she'd caught him looking at her as well, only for both of them to look away, guilty at having been caught. It was childish, immature, but she couldn't help herself. She was trying to see into his head to make out why he'd come for breakfast. Why after all the time she'd been back was he able to be around her now? It was infuriating.

After they finished paying she waved goodbye to everyone and raced Brer to her car, eager to get away from the awkward situation. Once home, she began to unwind and instantly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even if she and Vince never settled their issues she'd have to learn to be comfortable around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Love Ink, Violet201, ks90, musicluver17, nothingsnobody, ILoveAnime89, and wrestlenascargirl for the reviews! Shout out's to ks90, Teleliniel, nothingsnobody, HogwartsHeadGirl21, and Skyler1510 for the alerts and favourites. **

**Cheers!**


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything. Any lyrics recognized belong to Insane Clown Posse.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _After they finished paying she waved goodbye to everyone and raced Brer to her car, eager to get away from the awkward situation. Once home, she began to unwind and instantly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even if she and Vince never settled their issues she'd have to learn to be comfortable around him._**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Shorty spent the next week trying her hardest to follow Dom's orders. She'd fucked up the family dynamics and she was the only one who could right it again. But figuring out a plan that didn't involve getting her ass kicked was more difficult than expected. Every scenario she played in her head seemed to end up in violence or, at the very least, a strongly worded argument. And that was the problem, because Leon would likely have words with her, and Vince, well Vince was likely to beat her black and blue.

In her effort to avoid both men she had to avoid Letty and the rest of the DT team as well. Which was a lot harder now that she was used to having Letty and Mia around whenever she wanted them. She couldn't risk having her confrontations in front of Brer, or anyone else for that matter. No doubt whatever was said was going to be highly personal, and she couldn't face that kind of embarrassment.

But late Friday night when she was sitting on her window seat watching the man watch her, she got a call on her cell phone. "What's up, Lett?"

"Not a damn thing. I'm bored as fuck. We're having people over for dinner again tomorrow, you in?"

"I don't think so," she sighed, watching the man pace beside his bench.

"Come on, girl. Beto's bringing fajitas. Everyone will be here"

"Nah, I think me and the kid'll stay outta the hot seat for a bit."

"You're really killing my boner here, Boo."

Shorty laughed and moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed, "Penis envy still, hey?"

Dinner at the Toretto's sounded like a fabulous idea but she knew she owed that family a hell of a lot. Bringing it back together was going to take much more than a dinner. It was going to take some serious maneuvering on her part.

The next morning she woke before Brer and showered quickly. She'd learned enough in the past few years to take the time to herself when she could get it. Not that she didn't love spending time with her son, because she truly did. But even she needed a minute or two to think about where her life was heading.

When she was finished her shower, she rubbed some taming gel in her hands and pulled it through her loose curls as best she could. She undoubtedly had time to dry her hair but was to lazy, so instead she pulled on a tiny tank top and left her hair down to air dry.

Shorty padded down the stairs in bare feet with Banjo at her side. She opened the curtains in the front room and moved into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Surprised that Brer hadn't woken when Banjo left his room she was positive he'd wake once the smell of sausages reached his room. Just like is mother, he was a sucker for food.

Right on cue, Banjo's floppy ears lifted off his head slightly before he took off up the stairs to greet his little human. Minutes later, Brer appeared in the doorway with his pajamas in disarray and his wild curls plastered to the left side of his head.

"Hey, little man. You hungry for waffles?"

"Mhmm," he smiled, as he tugged open the sliding door for Banjo to come and go as he pleased.

"Blueberry waffles?"

"Yes please."

He climbed up onto the stool and watched as she moved around the kitchen preparing their breakfast. Now that September was coming to a close, so was the beach season. A couple more weeks and it'd be much to chilly for a day atop the sand.

"After breakfast, how about we take Banjo to the beach?"

Brer squealed in response and jumped down, racing into the backyard to tell Banjo. Although she was sure he knew the dog couldn't understand what he said he still felt the need to inform him of everything. The relationship between a boy and his dog really was meaningful.

Fixing two plates, she set them on the table and poured two glasses of milk. She called her son to the table and they sat down to eat with Banjo resting at their feet. Brer kept the conversation flowing, talking about the dreams he remember from the night before which mostly revolved around cars and Lalia. He hadn't mentioned his "uncle Leon" again since he heard them talking about him at breakfast from the weekend before. But Vince was often brought into the conversation and Shorty found it equally amusing and annoying that he seemed to be so enthralled with the man who'd meant so much to her only a few short years before.

In fact, he was talking about Vince when the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Shorty placed her napkin beside her plate and ruffled her sons hair, "Be right back, kiddo."

Shorty opened the door and blinked to clear her vision. When that didn't work, she rubbed her eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing was real.

"Uh, Kim," she said, looking past her for Leon. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Well, I'm kind of busy." She knew Kim hadn't heard about Brer yet, and for once she was thankful that racers could care less about who had kids and who didn't. If Kim had known about Brer, and she hadn't figured it out yet due to the timeline, then one sight of her son and she'd know. It was impossible not to known where his bright green eyes came from. That fact was painfully obvious.

"It won't take long."

Shorty knew she should have said no but instead she said, "Yeah, just let me turn off the burner."

She left Kim waiting on the steps and returned to the kitchen quickly to tell Brer that she was just going to step outside. "You just keep eating, babe," Shorty said, dropping another waffle onto his plate.

Kim stopping by her house was incredibly awkward and frankly, unwanted. This was her place, usually free of drama. But now that drama was showing up at her door demanding to be seen. Pulling the door closed behind her she stepped into the bright sunlight and sat next to Kim on the steps.

Unsure how to begin Shorty waited until Kim was ready to say whatever it was she needed to say. "Leon's a good man."

Her brain processed the words and as if in a dream she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, he is."

"Do you remember when we raced?"

"Yeah, I won."

"You raced good that night."

Shorty had no idea where this conversation was going, and that made her insanely uncomfortable. "Thanks."

"You know, I've loved Leon for a long time. I loved him before you moved back the first time."

With the actual topic now at hand she felt this was going to be a warning more than a friendly chitchat. Talking about Kim's love for Leon was the least likely thing she'd choose to talk about. In fact, she could already feel the hairs along the back of her neck rising in nervous tension. "Good to know, I guess."

"I never understood how you breezed in and," she snapped her fingers, "just like that you were part of their team. I've been _trying_ for years to get in with Dominic Toretto."

She contemplated how best to answer that but knew anything she said would be perceived as negative, "That's your problem. I never wanted to get in with Dom."

"And both Vince and Leon falling all over themselves for you. It was disgusting."

"Mhmm," Shorty said. She decided to let Kim talk because there wasn't anything she could say to settle the situation. Kim had shown up to tell her this and she hadn't been expected to answer.

"Leon's mine now. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Mhmm."

"I mean it, don't come around the Toretto's anymore. Stay away from the races. This is my world now, not yours. They're _my_ family."

Shorty had heard enough. She could deal with hearing about the love affair between her ex and this new woman. But she sure as fuck wasn't going to be told whom she could spend time with and where she could do it. She stood swiftly and opened her front door, "Oh honey, this ain't high school. Don't think for a second you can come around here and try to intimidate me."

"Leon's mine."

"I'm not here for Leon, for Christ's sake."

"Good, he wouldn't want you again anyways. Not when I give him _everything_ he needs."

Shorty rolled her eyes at the childish comment and stepped into her house. Before she shut the door though, she got in her last words, "I wouldn't bet on that." She was a competitive woman, anyone on her team knew that, just as all the members of the DT team knew. Clearly no one had told Kim that once a challenge was issued she was bound and determined to see it through.

She quietly shut the door, though she was more inclined to slam it. She'd learned when to push her rage into the pit of her stomach for Brer's sake and she used that skill now. If she hadn't she'd have been stomping around the house, muttering curses and throwing breakables.

Brer was putting dishes in the dishwasher when she returned to the kitchen. She rummaged through the freezer and took out a package of chicken breasts and two packages of whole wheat pita pockets. Her plan was already in motion though she had yet to vocally admit it. She was positive Kim was too focused on Leon to know the way into the DT's teams heart was through their stomachs.

"Es sobre, puta," Shorty muttered under her breath, as she set the food in the sink to defrost. "Hey Brer, why don't you go get some swim trunks on?" _(It's on, bitch.)_

Brer smiled at her before running from the kitchen. His footfalls on the steps were tremendous. She quickly wiped down the counters and washed the frying pan and waffle maker she'd used to make breakfast. She was just making her way upstairs to put on her own bathing suit when Brer shoved past her and sprinted down the stairs.

She tied a yellow bikini on, covered it with sweat shorts and a pulled on her still damp tank top. She made sandwiches for their lunch, added bottles of water and snacks into a large beach bag. Tossing towels on top, she shouldered the bag and led the way to the Escalade. She would have preferred to take her car to the beach, simply for the pleasure of seeing admiring glances, but Banjo just wouldn't fit in the car at his size.

Sliding behind the wheel she pulled out of Echo Park and made her way straight to the beach. The sand was almost empty, most people finding it too cool to be around the water. That didn't affect her and it sure didn't affect her son or dog. Once out o the car both took off and went straight for the water. Brer was stripping his shirt and converse shoes off mid run, leaving them behind for her to pick up as she followed.

They spent the afternoon frolicking in the waves, building intricate sand castles and sea monsters, and throwing a tennis ball for Banjo. It would have been easy to forget what had transpired on the front steps earlier that day, if she'd let herself. But she held onto that crazy conversation and the smart ass anger she'd developed because of it.

After a few hours Shorty dried off her son and chased him back to the SUV. They could have stayed for a few more hours but she needed to bathe Brer and clean herself up before she went to the dinner at the Toretto's. Because that's what she'd decided to do once she'd been ordered to stay away. If she couldn't listen to herself when she said stay away than there was no way in hell she was going to listen to Kimberly.

When they got home, she dusted the chicken breasts with salt and pepper and put them in the oven on low heat. While they were cooking she gave Brer his bath and after she dried him off, helped him pick out an outfit. He dressed slowly, as if he could sense the nervous energy in his mother. Once he was satisfied with his outfit and shoes, she tossed him over her shoulder and took him into her bathroom to do his hair. "What you want today, little man?"

"A mohawk!" he cried, jumping off the toilet and bouncing off what felt like every surface.

She thought the beach would take a lot out of him but apparently it had done the exact opposite and wound him up. She pulled some hair gel from her drawer and snagged him around the middle, depositing him on the counter top so she could fix his hair. She did her best to tame the curls on the side of his head, while fluffing the center of his hair as much as possible. It wasn't a mohawk but it was as close to a faux hawk as he was going to get, and she had to admit that it made him look even more adorable.

Next she plopped him in front of a movie with a juice box and a small bag of Fritos while she took the chicken out of the oven. She set it on the counter to cool before she rushed upstairs to wash the salt from her hair and body. After she towel dried, she took the time to smooth her waves into soft shiny curls.

Choosing an outfit was a little more difficult because she wanted to be casual but she wanted Leon to let his attention wander more than once. The look on Kim's face was going to be priceless and she contemplated taking a camera so she could remember it forever.

Shorty pulled on a cream colored skirt overlain with matching lace and an orange ruffled tank top. It wasn't slutty, or even sensual but she thought she looked nice. It reminded her of the classy way Mia dressed and for once she felt comfortable looking like a girl. She desperately wanted to slide her feet into her yellow Doc Martin lace up's but she refrained and pulled on a pair of cream colored flats. She wouldn't kill in the outfit, but she might just wow her friends and family.

After applying a small amount of makeup she grabbed her large purse and made her way back into the kitchen to finish making the food she was bringing to the dinner. She pulled two packages of cream cheese, a bag of mixed shredded cheese, a bottle of Franks red hot sauce, and a bottle of ranch dressing from the fridge. She shredded the chicken, mixed it with the cream cheese, half the shredded cheese, hot sauce, and the ranch dressing before pouring it into a round ceramic dish. She topped the mixture with the left over cheese and wrapped it with saran wrap.

Setting aside the cheesy chicken mixture she grabbed the two bags of pita pockets and dumped them onto the counter. Taking a large knife she cut them into eights to form small triangles. Moving them into a large Tupperware she put the Cajun seasoning inside and sealed it shut. Stacking the ceramic dish on top of the Tupperware, she grabbed her purse and led Brer to the door.

"Where are we going, Mami?" he asked, as she locked the front door.

He followed her to the car and let her buckle him into the car seat while she told him they were going to Lalia's for dinner again. She could tell he was excited because a large smile pulled his cheeks up and his eyes crinkled at the sides, much like Leon's did when he smiled.

Perhaps it was unwarranted, the spiteful anger she felt for Kim, but she couldn't back down. Her territory had been declared unmarked and she was determined to set everyone in the racing world straight. The fact that Leon was in denial about his son never crossed her mind. She didn't worry about how they'd be received at the table, or how Kim still hadn't heard about Brer. And throwing her innocent sons presence in her face was completely infantile but she couldn't help herself. Whether Leon wanted to admit it or not, Kim was about to find out why Leon would always be in her life and why she'd never stay away from any of the DT team.

Because of the beach day with Brer, she hadn't found time to call Letty and let her know that they would indeed be attending. She only hoped there was enough room and food for them, and that their seats were as far from Kim's as they could get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to demonpixie1, Teleliniel, ILoveAnime89, and Violet201 for the wonderful reviews! Shout out to deidaralover1234 for the favourite and alert. I am trying to wrap this story up, so all encouragement is welcome. **

**Cheers!**


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _Because of the beach day with Brer, she hadn't found time to call Letty and let her know that they would indeed be attending. She only hoped there was enough room and food for them, and that their seats were as far from Kim's as they could get._

**Chapter Forty Eight**

The street in front of the house was bumper to bumper with cars so she parked a few houses down. She let Brer out of the car and grabbed the chicken dip. He sang "don't step on the cracks, or you'll break your mothers back" under his breath at every quick jump over a crack on the pavement. She followed him up the steps, smiling at the saying she used to sing when she was a little girl. The door was wide open and she could already hear everyone trying to talk over each other. Brer had taken Letty's words to heart, and without knocking he pulled the screen door open and disappeared inside.

Shorty shook her head and braced the dishes against her chest one armed, reaching for the door with the other. Hector greeted her at the door with Brer already hanging over his shoulder. "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

"If the shoe fits," she smiled, edging around her brother and waving to Pedro, Jesse, and Beto.

The music was considerably louder than the last dinner she'd been to at the Toretto's and she wondered what had brought on the livelier ambience. As she walked through the archway into the kitchen Brer came barreling past her and slammed out the back door to find Lalia. Mia was marinating steaks at the counter and smiled at Shorty when she saw the Tupperware.

"Hey Shorty, what'd you bring us?"

"Some chip dip, but I still have to finish it."

Clearing a spot on the counter Shorty set the food on the counter and rummaged through the cupboards for a baking sheet. Spreading the pita triangles on the baking sheet, she mixed a small amount of oil with the Cajun seasoning and brushed it over the pieces. She slid the tray into the already hot oven, and added the chicken dip on the lower level.

"Lett told me you weren't coming."

Shorty grinned and hopped onto the counter next to Mia, "I got hungry."

Leaning back she caught sight of the Letty, Dom, Vince, Marvin, and Miguel shooting baskets on the driveway. Lalia was sitting upon her father's shoulders, shrieking in glee while Brer watched from the sidelines. He looked like he was analyzing the situation before he committed to having fun with everyone. When he finalized his game plan he nodded at Vince and sprinted straight into the older mans arms, before being swung up onto his shoulders. They faced Dom and Lalia head on, and Letty, Marvin and Miguel laughed at something Brer said to the team in front of them.

Mia nudged her, nodding at Vince and Brer, "I never thought I'd say it but he's amazing with kids."

"Probably because he's got the mental capacity of a four year old," Shorty replied, still uncomfortable with how easily Brer seemed to fit into Vince's heart.

The man couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her, but he seemed unable to hold Brer out of it. Once upon a time that'd been her. But she reckoned if she couldn't be the one to bring back the Vince she'd known there was nothing wrong with it being her son who managed it.

"Whatever it is, Brer seems to really like him," Mia said, flipping the steaks one last time before taking them to the barbeque.

She left Shorty sitting on the counter watching the scene through the small window. Her team meshed so well with the DT team, and she wondered when exactly they'd become an ever expanding makeshift family. Was it because she'd left all of them? They'd needed shoulders to lean on, so had they chose each other in her absence? Whatever the reason, Hector and Mia would only bring them closer together and for that Shorty was thankful. It should have been solely on her shoulders to fix everything, but their relationship fixed quiet a bit without meaning too.

Brer was laughing when Kim walked into the kitchen with Leon. He was dressed in his usual jersey and jeans and Shorty wondered if he ever realized that it was her who'd stolen his favorite jersey. He lifted a flat of beer onto the counter and nodded at her. He began unloading the beer into a cooler by her dangling feet while Kim set a tray of fresh veggie's on the counter.

While prying the plastic lid off the veggie platter she eyed Shorty with barely concelead wrath. Her warning hadn't made much of an impact on Shorty and she could see that Kim found it appaling that she dare show up at the Toretto's.

"Hi, Kim," Shorty smiled innocently.

"I heard you weren't coming tonight," she answered, her voice sickly sweet for Leon's benefit.

Shorty shrugged, hopped off the counter, and grabbed a carrot off the platter, "Oh, someone changed my mind for me."

She bit the end off the carrot stick and walked around the couple. The kitchen was definitely too small for the three of them and she didn't want to attract Leon's full attention to soon. In fact, now that he was there she was having second thoughts. How could she avoid the topic of Brer when it was staring everyone in the face?

Letty and Mia were watching over the grill while Dom and Lalia teamed up against Brer and Vince. She pulled a cooler full of beer over to the chair nearest the grill and sat down. Popping the cap off a Corona she took a deep pull and threw her feet up on the lid. She kept one eye on Brer and the other eye on the back door.

When Leon and Kim didn't appear from the back door she settled back in her chair and relaxed. Avoidance had always been her friend in the past.

Taking another pull on her beer, Shorty smiled when Marvin and Miguel pulled up chairs beside her. She dropped her feet and dug out two beers, handing them out before settling back into her comfortable position. The shrieks and laughter was still coming from the driveway when Marvin kicked her leg lightly, "Thought you weren't coming."

Shorty kept her eye on Vince, making sure he kept his hands firmly around her sons ankles so he didn't tumble backwards off his shoulders, "I wasn't going to. I didn't want to deal with Brer and Leon in one room, but Kim told me I couldn't come."

"So you came?"

"When have I ever let some blonde tell me where I can and can't go?" she answered, lifting her beer to her lips again. "Of course I came"

"How you gonna deal with Brer and Leon situation then?" Miguel asked.

"I'm gonna do what any smart, respectable woman would do. I'm going to ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist."

Marvin laughed softly, raising his beer in a salute, "True to form, as always."

She settled into silence and watched how well Vince was interacting with her son. She wondered whether he was using Brer as a way to resume their old friendship or if he actually enjoyed spending time with her kid. And even wondering that made her feel guilty. Of course Vince enjoyed spending time with Brer, everyone did. He was a precocious cutie who saw more than the average adult but had the nature of a child. What wasn't to love?

Shanking the thoughts from her mind, she turned her attention back to the grill where Mia and Letty were doing their hardest to grill like Dom. While Mia was a whiz in the kitchen, the grill was definitely Dom's domain. As if sensing he was needed, Dom called an end to the game and set Lalia on her feet. Vince lowered Brer back to the ground and together they made their way over to her small group. With Dom manning the grill, Mia returned to the kitchen to finish the rest of dinner and Letty collapsed into a seat next to Marvin.

"Hey Mia, can you take the stuff out of the oven. It should be done now."

"You cooked?" Letty asked.

"Barely."

She laughed along with the rest of the group. The absurdity of her developing skills needed to take care of a child was ridiculous. She'd learned to cook with both Beto and her mother but she'd spent all her time avoiding it, preferring to buy it premade or allowing friends to cook for her. Even in Mexico she'd waited until Brer was born to start learning. Besides avoidance, she also relied on procrastination.

When Mia reappeared with the homemade pita chips and chicken dip everyone left inside followed the food to the table. She set it in the middle of the huge makeshift eating area and returned inside to start bringing out the salads and sides. Shorty pulled her chair up to the table and lifted Brer into the seat beside her. She waited her turn and scooped some of the spicy chicken dip onto a plate and added a handful of chips and veggies.

She shared the plate with Brer and smiled at the slightly nervous faces around her. The members of her own team had already dug in, but the DT team and Kim looked like the appetizer in front of them had been poisoned.

Once more Mia came from the back door and set some fried potatoes and coleslaw on the table. She seemed surprised that no one was eating except Shorty and her family. "What's the problem?"

"Shorty made that?" Jesse asked, gesturing at the large dish of dip nervously.

"Good Lord," Mia snapped. She reached forward, snatched a pita chip off the platter and covered it in dip before pushing it into her mouth. "It's good. Edible, nothing toxic."

Before she could finish chewing the rest of the group dug in and she turned and went back to the kitchen to grab the remainder of the food. Because food had always been so important to the two teams she wasn't surprised at how quiet they became when Dom placed the steaks on the table. What did surprise her was Kim asking, "Did you cook anything besides red meat?"

Every eye turned to her in disbelief. No one asked Dom what he cooked. He cooked it and you ate it. End of discussion. But in all the time Leon had been dating Kim he seemed to have forgotten to tell her how it went in Toretto's house. King of the Streets and King of the House.

Both Shorty and Vince snorted as Dom's head turned towards Kim in impossibly slow motion. She caught Vince's eyes and they snickered simultaneously as Mia set the last side dish on the table and sat beside Hector. She'd missed the question but she couldn't miss the tension at the table.

"No, I didn't."

Kim seemed to sense that she'd done wrong and she tried to recover her slightly flustered composure in the face of Dominic Toretto. "No biggie, I like steak too."

That was the moment she chose to look across the table at her. Shorty refused to be the first one to look away. She was determined to become the dominant female in the battle of wills but she hadn't expected Brer to break her concentration with a tug on her sleeve. "Mami, can you please get me some apple juice?"

"I sure can, babe," she answered, reaching forward to grab the box of juice.

As she was turning back to her son she caught the look on Kim's face and she instantly regretted coming. Who cared if she'd been told to stay away? She'd never listened to anyone before, why would she now? It seemed cruel to throw something so huge as Brer in the other woman's face. Because from the glistening eyes and the way she pulled her hand from Leon's, Shorty knew Kim had put two and two together. There was no mistaking that Brer was the love child of she and Leon.

"I have to go," she managed. She stood and pushed her chair away from the table, pulling her hand roughly out of Leon's grip as he reached out to stop her. "I'm sorry, but I just remembered Edwin's having a party tonight."

"Kim, come on," Leon answered, as she made her way up the back steps and into the house. He pushed away from the table and cast an angry look at Shorty before following his girlfriend into the house.

Every eye turned to her and she wondered how many thoughts were angry, and how many were glad. Leon could still pretend he hadn't made a child, but Kim definitely couldn't. Shorty's insides twisted as Dom bowed his head to say grace, something he hadn't done in all the years she'd know him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to D27427, wrestlenascargirl, lady-kira6606, Teleliniel, and ILoveAnime89 for the reviews!**

**Cheers!**


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Every eye turned to her and she wondered how many thoughts were angry, and how many were glad. Leon could still pretend he hadn't made a child, but Kim definitely couldn't. Shorty's insides twisted as Dom bowed his head to say grace, something he hadn't done in all the years she'd know him._

**Chapter Forty Nine**

After Dom finished his prayer he passed the tray around and Shorty went through the motions of dinner. She cut Brer's steak and she chewed her food thoroughly, but she was uncomfortable in her own skin. She couldn't help but think her family was judging her. She knew what she'd done was cruel, but honestly, Kim had to find out sooner or later. And frankly, she was sick of hiding for Leon's benefit.

Halfway through dinner Leon returned to the table without his girlfriend. He looked directly at Shorty, though he completely avoided looking to her right where Brer was eating silently. Apparently her plan had worked better than she wanted. She'd caught Leon's attention but not in the way she wanted it. And to make matters worse he was ignoring the space beside her, like his son was a figment of his imagination.

Shorty blinked back her guilt, and spent the rest of dinner as a silent observer. She'd hurt Kim, and though she felt bad, she was much more affected by Leon's plight. He seemed to fall in on himself, like his world had walked away from the table. She hadn't though he was in love with her but maybe he was. Maybe she'd been away from him for so long she couldn't remember how he expressed his devotion. Maybe he'd never truly been in love with her.

She avoided his eyes, but nothing she did could prevent Vince's blue ones from gazing straight into her soul. Her brazen attitude wilted the farther Leon pulled away from the dinner, until she was as unhappy as him. She was like an emotional sponge and she could feel Vince watching her. She only hoped his anger didn't seep into her as well. Despair and anger were two emotions that did not go together.

While the conversation continued around her, Shorty piled her plate atop Brer's and pushed away from the table. She agonized over her blatant disregard for Leon's welfare. Sitting at the table was sheer torture. The empty chair beside him just reinforced how immature she still was. Who, at twenty nine, purposely tried to ruin relationships?

Quickly making her way past the table and into the house, Shorty cleared the dishes in her hand and hopped onto the counter. She needed a few minutes to be away from Leon and forget how she'd deliberately ruined his evening. She leaned her head against the cabinet behind her and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"The kid's not going anywhere. She had to find out about him soon or later," Vince said, as he deposited his plate in the sink.

She let her breath rush out in a huge gasp. She hadn't heard him approaching, and now that he was beside her she was more than unsure about what to say. What he'd said was very comforting but she knew it wasn't for her benefit. He was obviously still upset with Leon. His thinking along the same lines as her was just meant to anger the other man. Perhaps he was even being vaguely nice because he was still rattled that she'd gotten a ride home from Leon. Whatever the reason, it was disconcerting and she didn't know if she was expected to answer or not.

Before she could think of a reply, Vince had finished clearing his plate and left the way he'd come in. The moment was over so quickly and she felt slightly put out at the end.

Shorty took another deep breath and slid from the counter. She'd spent to many years hiding. She was not about to do it again. Yes, she felt bad about the trouble she'd caused but that wasn't going to change anything. Brer was Leon's whether he wanted to admit it or not. And Kim was just going to have to deal with her boyfriend having a kid. Not that it was going to be that hard considering Shorty had never forced Brer on him. And she was sure nothing would change her mind on that.

The dinner table was emptying when she returned outside. Mia was stacking dishes while the men helped fold the tables up and move them back into the garage. They brought out the same portable fire pit they'd taken to Race Wars. Dom set it up and everyone grabbed their chairs and pulled them towards the fire pit.

She hadn't sat around a fire since they'd left Mexico and she could see Brer was thrilled. Even the simplest pleasures seemed to excite him. While Dom started the fire Lalia tugged both Jesse and Vince to the parking pad before returning to grab Beto and Miguel. She spun in circles, her hair flying around her face before stopping and pointing at Jesse. "You're it!" she shouted, then took off down the parking pad towards the street.

All four men groaned at the idea of running on full stomachs but they stomped after her anyways. Lalia Toretto had definitely learned a thing or two from her parents. No one denied her, a skill she'd no doubt put to use when she was much older.

Shorty sat in front of the small fire with Letty at her side. She felt her friends hand enfold hers and knew Letty would always have her back. She smiled gratefully at her friend and squeezed back, releasing her hand when Brer leaned against her knees. "Can I go play tag too?"

"Of course you can," Letty answered, reaching for Brer's hand. "Come on, I'll take you out front to Lalia's base."

He squealed and followed Letty, the darkness of their skin almost identical. "I run fast, aunty Letty."

"I bet you do. You got speed in your blood."

When Letty returned to her chair beside Shorty the rest of the men and Mia retired to chairs around the fire. Leon collapsed into a chair one away from her, leaving the seat beside her free for Brer. She was surprised he was willing to sit that close to someone he'd been completely ignoring but she didn't mention it. She knew if she acknowledged it he'd most likely move across the circle and in her heart she felt that would be even worse.

Shorty chatted with Letty about the slowly approaching Christmas holidays. Brer had never experienced Christmas with the whole family and he was sure to enjoy it. And she was looking forward to it as well. Her family had always loved the holiday, and she couldn't wait to teach Brer how to make tamale's.

Gradually the sun lowered behind the house and the four men returned to the fire with the two small children in tow. They all looked exhausted, including Brer and Lalia who were usually moving non stop even at this time of night.

Watching the group take seats, she noticed how Leon shifted in his seat as Brer pulled himself into the chair beside him. She could feel Leon's eyes on their son and she wondered what he was thinking. Surely he must have found it remarkable how they'd produced such a charming and beautiful child.

Brer stared ahead, deep into the fire, contemplating the crackles of snaps. Shorty grinned absently at his rapt concentration and returned to her conversation with Letty.

Though she was absorbed in her chat with Letty she was still able to follow Brer's movements beside her. She'd developed that ability every mother has, to know exactly what her child was doing even while deep in conversation.

Even when she saw Brer scuttle onto his knees and turn towards Leon she kept talking with Letty. She instinctively knew to stay out of whatever was about to happen. If Brer wanted to talk to Leon, she wasn't going to stop him. And frankly, it was about time someone forced him together with his father. And she wasn't surprised to see it was Brer himself, as both she and Leon couldn't face what they used to be and what they'd made together.

"Do you drive a Nissan too?" Brer asked.

If she could have laughed without revealing her eavesdropping, she would have. Brer asking about Nissan's was obviously his go to conversation started and she knew years down the road he'd probably still be using it.

Leon blinked and turned to his son, "Yeah I do, a Skyline."

"I'm gonna drive a Nissan when I'm big."

"Is that right?" Leon asked, his eyes following Brer's excited gesturing hands.

"Mhmm. And it's gonna be blue just like uncle Vince's."

Shorty shifted her line of sight away from her son and his father over to Vince. He was watching the same scene she was with a wicked scowl. She couldn't tell if he was upset or jealous. Thankfully he stayed in his seat, his disapproval clear upon his face. She had to admit that he'd definitely been putting in a huge effort to get to know Brer. And for that she appreciated him, but Leon and Brer were the same blood and whether Vince wanted it or not, that was never going to change.

Leon snorted his displeasure at the mention of another blue car, "Yellow's better. Why don't you get yellow?"

"I don't know."

"Yellow's a good strong color," Leon said.

Smiling to herself at Leon's ridiculous attempt at conversation with his son, she almost choked when Brer asked his next question. It was so totally unexpected and blunt that even she was shocked.

Brer sighed heavily, then turned his bright eyes up to Leon's. He rocked back onto his bum and brought his knees to his chin. It was there he lowered his head and continued to watch Leon in silence before he asked his fateful question. "Are you my Papi?"

Almost instantly Shorty felt her palms sweat uncomfortably. She nodded at Letty when she was expected but her attention was now more focused on Brer than on her own conversation. She was adept enough at multitasking that neither Brer or Leon realized she was listening. She noticed the bulge of Leon's eyes, and way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed his nerves.

She was certain that Leon was struggling for anything to say but he was mute. The bombshell Brer had decided to drop was obviously the most unlikely thing he'd expected to hear at a family barbeque. Shorty knew that the subject of cars had been innocent enough for Leon and his son to talk about. He probably figured it could never work itself around to them being related. Brer had once again proven how bright and intelligent he was.

And normally Shorty would have been thrilled to see just how all knowing he seemed to be. Except when it came to this. She'd never once mentioned Leon as more than a past team member. She'd never let anyone mention or drop hints about knowing Brer's father. She was dumbstruck to find out Brer had known who his father was. Now that he'd questioned the man she felt guilty that it'd taken so long for it to come out.

Though it wasn't confirmed yet, she braced for his confirmation. Because she knew deep down he wouldn't be able to ignore his son any longer. Someone so precocious and ablaze with life could never be ignored and unloved.

"Do you think I am?"

In her head she screamed. As far as she was concerned this wasn't a game and answering a question with a question was insensitive. But still she kept silent, though she had completely withdrawn from the conversation with Letty. She could tell Letty was listening as well but neither faced Leon and Brer for fear it would end badly.

Shorty cast her eyes across the circle to Hector and found him absorbed in Mia. She wished he'd look up and provide the support she needed so desperately right now. Instead, she caught Vince's eyes and held them while Brer contemplated his answer.

"Yeah."

It was such a simple answer. She couldn't understand how he'd figured it out, but he was positive that the man beside him was his father. Had she somehow given it away since they'd been back? Leon's jersey was still buried at the bottom of her drawer and there was no way to tie it to him anyways.

"I guess I am your Pops," Leon breathed. His admission was all she'd ever wanted but she was disappointed it hadn't ended with his undying love for the little of bundle of joy he'd produced. She understood that he didn't know his son but the love for a child was unconditional. And his seemed to have some sort of condition. "Your Mami tell you that?"

"No."

"No, huh? How'd you know then?"

Brer shrugged his thin little shoulders like it was obvious to everyone but Leon, "We both have green eyes. And I saw you in a picture with my Mami and uncle Vince."

She knew the picture he was talking about. It was her favorite picture of the three of them. Mugging it up for the camera with the dust swirling around them at the only Race Wars they attended together. All three of them were beaming in happiness, washed in the glow of love. But she'd never though Brer would be able to figure it out just from one picture. He was perceptive but she only saw the love because she remembered how it felt at that exact moment. She remembered how she thought she had it all and more.

"How come you don't want me?" Brer asked.

At that moment, Shorty was overcome grief. She should have been asking him those questions. A child should never have to understand the things he did, let along one who had yet to turn four years old. It was unnatural and wrong. He should be running around on a sugar high, throwing tantrums, and not questioning why his father never wanted him.

She blinked back tears and dropped her eyes from Vince's, finally turned to her son and his father. There were no pretenses anymore. She was openly listening and rightfully so. It was time to settle this with as little pain as possible. After all the years gone by she was still hurt that Leon had never wanted children with her. If she hadn't gotten pregnant she felt they'd still be together and as happy as they'd been.

Leon glanced at her and she could read the hurt in his eyes. Whether it was because he still wanted to deny the obvious or if he'd wished she'd told him, she didn't know. "I never knew about you until you and your mom showed up at the races."

"Why'd Mami leave L.A. then?"

"I never wanted kids."

Brer nodded, as if he understood perfectly. She could see the tremors in his chin as he set it in determination. It was the same quiver she'd hid so many times before. His refusal to cry was something she could understand. It killed her to see him acting stronger than he was. "Oh," he said, before climbing off his chair, crossing the circle, and climbing into Vince's comforting lap.

Shorty wanted nothing more than to climb in the same lap, but instead she looked at Leon. She couldn't think of anything to say, though there was still so much unsaid. Was he going to accept Brer as his? Did he want to spend time with his son? Could he be a good father? Would Kim let Leon see Brer? Could she stand to have Kim around her son constantly?

She cast her eyes to the ground and stood wordlessly, motioning for Vince to follow her. Brer's face was turned into Vince's chest and she didn't want to pry him away from the comfort he'd sought. Even though Vince had shoved him at the races, he'd chosen the Ol' Coyote as his "person".

Pressing a kiss into Letty's hair she turned quickly and rushed to her car. Vince followed behind her silently, though she could hear the heavy breathing of her upset son. Shorty unlocked the door and tossed her purse on the seat before opening the back door. Vince stooped down and buckled Brer into his car seat. He sat back on his heels when he finished and gazed at the small child.

"Do you love me?" Brer asked.

Vince started, stunned that he'd been asked, "Yeah I do, A lot."

"A lot, a lot?"

"A lot, a lot. You got me whenever you need me," he stated.

Satisfied with his answer, Brer smiled and Vince moved away from the door. Shorty shut it tight and turned to look at the man she missed so desperately. If her heart ached for him before, it was no match for how she felt at that moment. He'd been there for Brer and she wanted him to know how grateful she was for his support.

In place of her thanks she just looked at him, and him at her. "You okay?"

"I will be."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, his old fondness for her surfacing in her moment of need, "It's fine if you aren't."

"I know."

He tilted his head and watched her brave face wilt. There was absolutely no joy in his gaze over her pain, and she wanted him to gloat. She wanted him to laugh and point and say, "Serves you right". Instead he cocked a crooked smile at her, and shoved her shoulder, "You did good, kid. You did good."

It wasn't what she wanted, but she was secretly thrilled that he hadn't used her pain against her. She wanted to jump in his arms and bury her head in his chest, just as Brer had done. She wanted to open herself to him and spill all her pain. She wanted to apologize for everything she'd put him through. She wanted to take his torment and hold it in her heart so he never hurt again.

He walked away then, meandering his way up the drive into the backyard where the rest of her family still sat. She watched his back and refused to run after him. "Vince?" she called.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said.

He nodded and continued back to the gathering. She slid in her car and pulled away from the curb, turning back towards their own house. She watched Brer in the rearview mirror as he peered out into the dark and she hoped his spirit hadn't been crushed to bad. He was a resilient kid and he'd bounce back, but if he truly believed he was unwanted there was no telling what it would do to his psyche.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to D274, musicluver17, and Teleliniel for the reviews. I have six more chapters planned, and that'll wrap it up. Here's hoping.**

**Cheers!**


	51. Chapter Fifty

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _He nodded and continued back to the gathering. She slid in her car and pulled away from the curb, turning back towards their own house. She watched Brer in the rearview mirror as he peered out into the dark and she hoped his spirit hadn't been crushed to bad. He was a resilient kid and he'd bounce back, but if he truly believed he was unwanted there was no telling what it would do to his psyche._**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty**

It took longer than usual to put Brer to bed that night. He was mopey, but questionative. Confused, but not angry. Would Leon ever love him? Could she find him a new dad that would love him and teach him to drive, if Leon wouldn't? Could she make Leon love him? Why didn't Leon want him? Why didn't Leon want her? Did that mean Kim was his Mami too? How come Vince loved him so much?

Her heart broke but she still couldn't answer him. She had absolutely no idea how life would unfold now that Leon had been outed by his own kid. She didn't know if he'd step up, or even if he wanted to. But she assured her son that he would have only one Mami, and it would always be her. Her answer satisfied his curiosity enough for him to get comfortable in bed. Shorty pressed her front to his back and stroked his curls until his breathing slowed and his eyelids fluttered shut.

Eventually Brer fell into a troubled slumber. He tossed for a bit until finally settling into a deep sleep. She left him cuddled around Banjo, his dog providing the ultimate comfort even in sleep. After everything that had transpired over the course of the day she knew she needed a beer to unwind. She changed into a t-shirt and sweats before tiptoeing down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a Corona and a bag of gummy beers and returned to the living room to turn on the television.

She hadn't expected their stalker to show up that night, but as she reappeared in the darkened living room she caught a glimpse of his profile on the bench. Although she was in no mood for visitors she walked to the front door anyways. She opened the heavy door and unlocked the screen before collapsing on the sofa.

Kicking her feet up on the couch she flicked between channels until settling on a movie she'd seen a dozen times. She wasn't watching it anyways, but thoughtfully munching on the gummy bears and wondering where she'd go from here. Now that everything was in the open, she figured her team was going to have a hell of a time keeping their mouths shut around Leon. They believed he had a responsibility and although she previously had them tightlipped, he was now free game for their opinions. Unbeknownst to him they'd be clamoring to _tell_ him to step and be the man he was. Superior to her team would be Leon's own team members. But mostly Dom. He was so strong willed, determined, and above all else, family oriented. His words with Leon would carry a lot more weight and that troubled Shorty. She wanted Leon to seriously consider the possibilities without resorting to Dom's influence. But even with the King of the Streets say, that still didn't mean he'd want to be involved in his sons life.

And even with all those thoughts clouding her mind, she also found time to wonder how Vince had slipped into her son's heart so easily. He'd done the same to her the minute they'd met, but their relationship was completely different from his and Brer's. In her own selfish desires, she hoped that her sons relationship would repair her own with Vince. She loved him so completely and she wondered whether they'd ever get back to the place they'd been. If he was willing to, she'd gladly let him settle in as a surrogate father for Brer.

She was still staring blankly at the television when the screen door opened and Leon stepped in. He shut the screen followed by the heavy door. His eyes scanned the room, taking everything in as if it was the first time he'd seen the inside of the house. Of course, he'd seen it over a dozen times, but it must have looked different up close instead of from the bench in the park.

"I didn't think you'd show up tonight," she said, sitting up and making room for him on the couch.

She offered him the bag of gummy bears and he held his hand out to collect some. She filled his palm and leaned back against the cushions, unsure how to continue. She wasn't all that surprised he'd decided to come in tonight. He'd been waiting out there since they'd moved in, and after everything that'd happened at the barbeque she was kind of expecting his need to talk.

"He's a smart kid."

"You have _no_ idea," she said, popping another gummy in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"He looks just like you."

"He looks like both of us, Leon."

They looked at each other in silence. It'd been coming for a long time, but now that it was here, neither knew what to say. He obviously wanted to know why she'd never told him about the baby. And she wanted to know if he was going to take his responsibilities seriously or return to ignoring his son.

She wished Vince was sitting beside her, with all his warm comfort and unwavering bravery. She reached up and clutched the necklace that lay hidden in her shirt. The number two still lay nesteled between her collar bones where Vince had hung it on Christmas. The charm was all she really had left of him and in all the years since she'd received it, she'd never taken it off. Though it no longer meant anything to him, to her it was a precious memento she would rather die than part with. Without his actual friendship she survived on knowing she'd once been _his_ second.

"Why'd you leave, Michael? Why? I could have changed for you." His eyes pleaded for an answer.

Shorty knew the truth would hurt but there was no way around it, "You might have changed. But you wouldn't have liked it. You would have resented us."

"I loved you more than anything."

"I know you did. But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't want kids."

He sat back, throwing a couple gummy bears into his mouth and wondering whether he would have changed his mind. There was no way to tell now, and she thought if he looked hard enough he'd see himself as a caged animal. Trapped in a life he despised. She couldn't make him into someone he wasn't, and she wasn't willing to risk his hatred for trying.

"What was it like?"

"It was hard. I missed you so much it hurt. I cried a lot. Even years later I still cry. But I have a kid who loves me and it makes it easier."

"I would have provided for you. But you knew that, didn't you?"

Shorty shook her head slowly, "You might have, but you would've ended up hating me for it. I wasn't going to be your unwanted obligation. You didn't want a family. I did. We're different people. We wanted different things."

"I wanted you though," he replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"It wasn't enough."

He blanched at her blunt answer, but she knew he understood. He could say he would have changed for her, all he wanted. But saying and doing were at opposite ends of the spectrum. And even if he had, they both knew it would have been the end of them anyways. He may have loved Brer with all his heart but he'd always regret the life he was granted, instead of the one he wanted. Freedom could change a man, but taking it away could kill him.

"Now what?" he asked.

"It's up to you."

"V loves him, doesn't he?"

She could sense the jealousy behind his words and wondered when the two men would squash their issues. She'd left for her own sake, for what was best for her. And if she could go back she'd do it again, though if she was completely honest with herself, she would've taken Vince with her. Even though she'd come to accept that revelation, she kept it to herself, close to her heart. It was better left unsaid and there was no using hurting either of them with it.

"Yeah he does."

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a father. I'm gonna be horrible at it."

"You might surprise yourself."

Leon nodded, his eyes drifting over the pictures of Brer displayed on almost every surface. His eyes settled on a picture of Vince and Shorty, partially hidden in shadows. She wondered what he thought as he gazed at the photo of her red faced and laughing with Vince trying to ride her back like a pony. His gaze swung back to her and he nodded again, "I want to spend time with Brer."

Shorty's beamed. She held herself back from jumping in his lap and weeping. But she couldn't stop her soul from taking flight and soaring in happiness. It seemed that finally things were starting to fall into place. Leon wanted to be in his son's life and she knew Brer would be happy to finally know he hadn't been abanodoned.

"Brer would love that," she answered truthfully.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

She snorted loudly, "Leon, you're his father. He's gonna love you."

He accepted this with a faint smile upon his lips. Perhaps seeing Brer had instilled some sort of longing in him. She suspect that their conversation had forced some sense into him. She didn't know why he was smiling but she cherished the reason none the less. He seemed to light up from in the inside out. Maybe if she'd stuck around to discuss her pregnancy with him, things could have been different. But she hadn't and there was no going back. All she knew was, she was pleased Leon wanted Brer in his life.

"When was he born?"

"October twenty third."

"So he'll be four in about a month? Can I come to his birthday party? Do you have birthday parties for him?"

Laughing softly, she rolled her eyes, "Of course we have birthday parties for him. I'm not the evil step mother."

Somehow Shorty felt as comfortable around him as she always had. It was a little disconcerting how she could slip back into that frame of mind so easily. She didn't mistake their talking for anything it wasn't, but she couldn't help but feel like she might be making amends for her wrongs.

Leon fell into thoughtful silence and she waited patiently. His brain must have been over run with questions and voicing them after so many years would be quite difficult for anyone. Especially for him because he loved to avoid confrontation at all costs.

She probably had as many questions as he did but she wasn't willing to vocalize them. Now that they were sitting together she peeked at him from under her eyelashes and she found he was still as attractive as ever. A little more aged and rugged, but she could still feel the love she'd felt for him. She wasn't sure if it was platonic or not. And she owed it to him not to find out either way. He was happy. There was no way she was going to ruin that a second time.

"I'm sorry," he said at last.

Confusion clouded her mind. Was he changing his mind and he didn't want to spend time with his son? What could change his mind so quickly? "For what?" she asked nervously.

"For telling you I didn't want a family the way I did. If I had known you were pregnant," he paused, eager to find the right way to continue. "Well, I would have told you different. It must have been horrible when you needed me most."

The memory of that moment still tore at her heart but she'd learned to accept it. He might have been gentler in his approach but it wouldn't have changed his feelings. She understood that now. "It's okay, Leon. Really."

"It's not okay. It was my fault you left. I always blamed Vince, but it was _me_. There were times I couldn't even look at him. But maybe I knew deep down I'd fucked up."

"You and Vince need to work that out between yourselves. It was neither of your faults._ I_ left. Not you."

For the first time since she'd returned home she reached out and placed her hand over his forearm. He flinched at her touch but didn't pull away. His skin burned and she remembered how it felt to lay entwined with him. Her heart sped up and her thumb caressed his arm against her will. She tried to pull her hand away but found that all she wanted to do was cuddle into his arms and let him make everything better again. Just like he used to. It was a ridiculous desire, but it was present all the same.

They sat like that for what was only minutes, but felt like hours, before she pulled her hand away and stood. She was exhausted from the sheer enormity of everything that'd happened that day. She needed sleep, and she needed to be away from Leon soon. It wasn't right to be reacting physically to him. She was leading herself on, and on top of that she was leading him on. Her life was focused around Brer now, and nothing would get in the way of that. The opportunity for love had passed a long time ago.

"I'm tired, Leon. And you should get some sleep too," she said, leading the way to the door. "You've got some busy years ahead of you."

Her joke broke the tension and he grunted his acknowledgment. He'd definitely need a few days to come to terms with taking on the responsibility of fatherhood. Not to mention how he was going to incorporate Brer into his life with Kim. That would probably be the most difficult part, because Kim was bound to be uncomfortable around Shorty's child.

"Shorty?" he asked, as he opened the thick wooden door.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you still love me?"

Shorty blinked rapidly. He'd completely caught her off guard. Yes, of course she still loved him. They'd been through way too much for her to have no feelings for him. But she didn't know if she was _in_ love with him. Years and distance had changed her. She couldn't understand why he was asking anyways. He was with Kim and whether she loved him or not didn't matter either way.

Shorty opened her mouth to answer and was stopped short when Leon clasped her face in both hands and pressed his lips to her own. Her heart slammed into her sternum painfully and her eyes slid shut out of habit. She knew she had to push him away, but she couldn't remember why this was expected of her. Her insides reacted as any other warm blooded females would. She hadn't so much as kissed a man since Leon and it felt good to have someone find her attractive again. He coaxed her lips open and deepened the kiss. She found that her arms had wound around his neck and one was playing with his hair gently. Shorty wondered what Vince would think if he could see her now.

That was what stopped her. She drew away from Leon and instantly she felt guilty for thinking of Vince when she should have been concentrating on Leon. But she also felt guilty for kissing Leon when she still had things to fix with Vince. That was besides the point really. Although her body had reacted physically to his kiss, her heart hadn't. The butterflies she'd come to expect with him hadn't fluttered at all. She didn't worry about why that mattered though, "We can't. You're with Kim now."

He rubbed his hand over his head roughly and took a calming breath. She knew how worked up he'd become with a simple kiss. She'd felt him against her thigh, and though she didn't really care if Kim would be upset, she knew it mattered to him.

Leon caught her eyes and studied them intensely. Surely he couldn't see she was struggling with inner demons. He eyed her neckline where the little number two sat and smiled sadly, "Yeah. Yeah, I am," he said before pushing the screen door open. He stepped into the cool night air and looked back over his shoulder. He seemed to take in her whole being with a single glance and then he walked down the steps.

"Hey, Leon?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her once more.

"You gonna stop hanging out in the park after dark now? I'm surprised the cops didn't throw you in the slammer for perving."

He shook his head and grinned again, "Hey, I was just watching out for my family."

Her soul soared free again. He'd said family, and he'd meant it. She'd known that's why he was lingering in the park after dark, night after night, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. But it'd still been insanely creepy. Now he knew he was welcome in the warmth of her house whenever he wanted. Brer was his and she was overjoyed to think they'd finally get a chance to know each other.

"We got an open door policy here. Goodnight, Leon."

He nodded and quickly faded into the darkness of the park. She was a little saddened that he wouldn't be watching out for them night after night anymore. It'd given her a sense of security that no alarm system could. She locked the door behind him and hoped that he'd take advantage of her offer to drop by whenever he felt like it.

When she climbed into bed she fell asleep with the lightest heart she'd had since that fateful day so long ago. She knew tomorrow would be a new day. A new _world_ really. A world where Brer would be loved by both parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to lady-kira6606, Bindie, demonpixie1, musicluver17, Teleliniel, Violet201, nothingsnobody, and Love Ink for the reviews. Shout out's to Mundy005 and Charissa-G for the favourite and alert. I fixed up some of this chapter, cause I wasn't happy with it. Hopefully it flows better now. **

**Cheers!**


	52. Chapter Fifty One

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap:<strong> _When she climbed into bed she fell asleep with the lightest heart she'd had since that fateful day so long ago. She knew tomorrow would be a new day. A new world really. A world where Brer would be loved by both parents_**_**.**_  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty One**

The next morning Shorty woke abruptly, with the unmistakable fear everything that had transpired the night before was nothing but a wonderful dream. She rolled out of bed and right into a shower to clear her mind. The cool water did nothing to settle her worries. The more she thought about it, the more she believed it was nothing more than a wonderful dream. Everything falling into place so easily with Leon and Brer was just too good to be true.

She towel dried her hair and quickly pulled on a wife beater and baggy sweats. Brer was still asleep when she left her room, so she crossed into his to wake him. He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach; one leg and one arm dangling dangerously off the bed. Crouching to his eye level she ran her finger down the bridge of his nose until he woke slowly.

Brer's bleary eyes took only a moment to focus and he yawned as he rose onto his knees. "Hi Mami," he said, pushing the longer curls along his forehead out of his eyes.

As adorable as he looked with mused hair she knew he would need another haircut soon. He'd really taken to the faux hawk hair lately, so maybe she could convince him to let her cut it into that style. "Hey, little man. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

He rolled his bright eyes at her in blatant irritation. "Oh Mami, I already know that," he grinned, stumbling out of bed and straight to the bathroom, one hand down the crotch of his pajama bottoms.

She laughed and made his bed while he used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. She sat next to Banjo and let him lay his head in her lap while they waited for Brer to finish his morning rituals.

Broaching the subject of Leon was absurd, but she had to know if it'd really happened. Mentioning it was the difficult part. If it had been a dream she didn't want Brer to know Leon was his father. And if it hadn't been a dream, well, she really didn't want to upset Brer again.

"Can I play with Lalia today?" he asked, as he reappeared in the room. He'd fingered the hair from his eyes with water. Droplets of water ran down his face and settled darkly onto his shirt.

"I don't see why not. I'll call Dom and Letty after breakfast."

His little old soul seemed to sense her discomfort and inner agitation. He pushed between her knees and laid his head over her heart, squeezing his arms tightly around her midsection. "I love you too, Mami."

Shorty smiled down at his head before pressing a kiss into his damp hair. She left him to dress and started down the stairs. She was just above the last step when the doorbell rang loudly. Hector hadn't told her he'd be dropping by so she assumed it was a newspaper boy or maybe even a neighbor. She was bowled over when she pulled back the door and Leon stood on the front steps with a greasy bag of food and the largest smile she'd ever seen.

It was a little unnerving to see him so delighted at being a father. It was absolutely, positively, psychically impossible to change from one extreme to the next over night. She wondered if maybe he was putting on a show to try and convince both himself and her that he was thrilled to be a father.

She opened the screen door and Leon waltzed in smelling delicious, both from the greasy food and the shower he'd obviously just taken. "I brought breakfast sandwiches. I hope Brer likes bacon."

Leon stepped inside the house just as Brer rushed down the stairs to see if any of his uncles had decided to pay a visit. The smile wilted off his face when he saw Leon instead. Banjo seemed to sense Brer's change of mood and the hackles along his spine rose and his head dropped in warning.

Shorty rolled her eyes and snapped, "Enough," at Banjo. He sat still as a statue in front of Brer, waiting for him to decide if Leon was to be trusted. "Say hello, Brer."

"Hola, Brer," he replied sarcastically. _(Hello, Brer.) _

"Attitude huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. She knew her son was feeling uncomfortable around Leon. Just yesterday he'd been without an active father, and now he was faced with one who truly seemed to want to get to know him.

"Por qué aquí?" he asked. _(Why's he here?)_

She wasn't shocked he'd reverted into Spanish. She often did it when mad or frustrated and it was obvious he was upset that Leon was in his home. The best way to solve things in her family was usually just to let the anger play itself out.

Frowning down at Brer she answered, "El está aquí para verto. Darle una oportunidad." _(He's here to see you. Give him a chance.)_

Her son grumbled under his breath, and rubbed behind Banjo's ears slowly. He was trying to think of reasons why he should and shouldn't give Leon the time of day. Whether he wanted to or not, she had allowed Leon into the house and he'd have to deal with it. She knew once he'd eaten he'd probably be a lot easier to deal with. And she didn't miss the way his eyes kept darting to the greasy white bag Leon held.

"Yo no quiero." _(I don't want to.)_

"Brer," she warned.

Leon watched the discussion between them with wide eyes. He'd lived with Letty long enough that he should be able to understand some of what was said. And if he didn't, he was smart enough to read body language. "I can come back later," he said, handing her the bag of food.

"No, stay. Come on," she said to Leon.

He followed her into the kitchen and Brer wandered in after Leon was seated at the table. Shorty took out plates and filled glasses with orange juice, setting them on the table one after the other.

"Por qué a mi?" Brer asked, as he pulled himself into the chair across from Leon. He hadn't looked at Leon since he'd first noticed him but now he turned his gaze to the man in front of him. He watched him, completely nonplussed. _(Why should I?)_

"Porque él es su padre." _(Because he's your father.)_

Brer sighed heavily but didn't answer. He accepted the breakfast sandwich Leon had brought for him and dug in without a second thought. If it'd been her who was that upset with Leon she wouldn't have touched the food on principal. But that kind of disrespect was thankfully something he hadn't yet learned.

"So what you up to today?" Shorty asked Leon.

He swallowed the food in his mouth and studied Brer for a second before he met her eyes. "I don't really have any plans."

"Well, I'm gonna make spaghetti for dinner, if you wanna stick around."

A whole day with her and Brer was probably asking a little too much but she offered it anyways. She didn't expect him to accept the offer. However, he jumped with both feet straight into fatherhood. She may have been stunned but she smiled to show she appreciated it.

They finished their breakfast over talk of Nissans. Casual chitchat seemed like the best way to keep the intensity out of the situation. Brer hadn't been overly delighted that Leon had shown up unexpected and uninvited. Thought, with a full stomach he seemed to warm a little to the prospect of spending a day with, for all intensive purposes, a complete stranger.

Shorty kicked them out of the kitchen and into the backyard while she cleared up. Although she wanted to be present while Brer and Leon got to know each other, she knew it'd be better for them to do it alone. There were just some things she couldn't control.

Instead of joining them in the backyard she unloaded all her art supplies on the kitchen table. She trusted Leon not to let Brer drown in the pool, but she was still a mother. Sitting at the kitchen table was far enough away not to pry but close enough that if she was needed she'd be within hearing distance.

The rest of the morning was spent finishing designs for her customers. She hadn't heard a peep from the backyard, which she took to be a good sign. Shorty cleared the table of her sketchbooks and colors for lunch. Though she didn't want to interrupt Brer's time with his father she wasn't going to let either of them get away with not eating. "Hey, how about some bologna sandwiches for lunch?" she called through the open sliding door.

Brer raced in with a gigantic smile on his face, his eyes glowing in ecstasy. He scampered up the stool and climbed onto the island where she was laying out slices of bread. He reached for a slice of bologna, "Leon says he's gonna teach me how to slam dunk."

"I know you aren't thinking of eating without washing your hands, mister," she replied.

He scrambled down the stool before dragging it noisily over to the sink and climbing back up. "Slam dunk, Mami. I'm gonna be like Kobe,' he cried, as he turned the tap on and squirted some soap into the palm of his hand.

"That'll be fun."

"You won't be as tall as Kobe but you'll dunk like a pro when I'm through with you," Leon said, sitting on another stool.

"You know he's Hispanic Italian, right?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Soccer first, then basketball. He'll be a natural," Shorty answered, cutting the last sandwich into triangles and arranging in on a plate.

She handed the plates to Leon and poured three glasses of water. Setting them on the table, she slid into her chair and waited for Brer to climb into his. Once he was settled, they dug into their meal, chatting about sports around mouthfuls. The conversation seemed so right, so perfect. Father and son were smiling and she couldn't help but feel this was how her life was supposed to be. Slowly repairing her friendship with Leon and watching him fall in love with his son.

Nearly a month later she was preparing the house for Brer's birthday when Leon walked through the front door carrying a large brightly wrapped gift and wearing a stormy scowl. Shorty knew whatever was bugging him would eventually make itself known but she didn't want his poor attitude ruining their sons forth birthday.

Leon placed the birthday present on the kitchen table and sighed before turning and facing her. She must have looked ready to question him because he shook his head quickly, "Where's my boy?"

"Upstairs trying to decide between his green or yellow converse," Shorty answered, letting her question slide for the time being.

In the month since Leon had entered Brer's life, he'd very rarely been anything but happy. And when he was a little down, just a few minutes with his son could cheer him up exponentially. In fact, he was excelling at fatherhood and handling everything in stride.

And even though Shorty was thrilled with his desire to be a father, changing the dynamics of her family was a lot harder than she'd thought it'd be. She was used to parenting Brer by herself, without input from anyone else. Once Leon decided he was going to be an active father he wanted a say in everything that had to do with his son. Shorty didn't mind in the least, but remembering to discuss it with Leon first was difficult.

"You two and your shoes. It's like the world stands still if you don't have the right pair on," he smiled, grabbing a carrot off a platter and biting off the end.

"The world does stand still. Where have you been?"

"Uh huh," he answered, with a roll of his eyes. "I'm gonna go hurry the kid up."

He left her in the kitchen to make his way to his sons room. She grinned down at the platter of burgers waiting for the barbeque. Leon had grown immeasurably in such a short time she couldn't help but smile at the situation. For someone who'd never wanted to be a father, he'd taken to it rather quick. And in Brer's heart, his Papi was the most wonderful man. He'd even managed to take the attention Brer bestowed upon Vince.

That lack of attention for Vince wasn't surprising, but Shorty could see how much it upset him. Not that he'd talk about it. In fact, he hadn't spoken to her since the barbeque. It was as if they'd reverted back to just after she'd brought Brer home to Los Angeles. He seemed angry that she was allowing Brer and Leon to spend time together. And although she knew it had something to do with their past, she wasn't about to keep father and son separated.

She knew what Vince was feeling was jealousy. Jealousy that Brer would rather spend time with Leon than him. Maybe even a little jealousy over the time Shorty and Leon spent together. She wanted to assure him that it would wear off; that once Brer was older he'd avoid her and Leon as much as possible and seek out the male companionship of the rest of the team. And she would have told him, if he'd stop acting like a child and hiding his face whenever she was around.

After all the time she'd known Vince and understood his mood swings, she still couldn't stop herself from feeling frustrated. All she wanted was her Vince back, and just when it seemed like she was slowly dragging him back to her, he bolted. She'd have loved to blame that on Leon, just as he was, but she knew it wasn't right. Vince was still locked in the past, unable to let go of his resentment for Leon.

"Mami, you're gonna let Aunt Mia cook, right?" Brer asked, as he bounced into the kitchen just before Leon.

Looking up from the tomato she was slicing, she spied one lemon yellow and one lime green converse upon his feet. She opened her mouth to question Leon's taste in clothes, but was cut off by his quick shrug, "I guess we know _who_ he got his fashion sense from."

"He's your kid," Shorty replied, reaching down and lifting Brer onto the counter. "What's up with the 7up shoes?"

"I couldn't decide," he answered, kicking his dangling feet against the cupboard.

"Veo que. No importa lo que su papi dice, tenemos mucho gusto en la moda. Comprender?" she asked, switching to Spanish. Leon still hadn't learnt enough of the language to understand what they were saying, and she still got a kick out of seeing his lips purse in frustration. _(I see that. No matter what your Papi says, we got great taste in fashion. Understand?)_

He nodded his agreement and popped a slice of tomato into his mouth. She didn't need to reassure him he looked fine, because he was confident enough to take a little teasing now and again. "Si, Mami." _(Yes, Mother.)_

By the time her team arrived, hauling presents and platters of food, she had finished the fixings for burgers. The kitchen and patio tables had been cleared to make room for the other party guests. They unloaded everything onto the counters and snatched Brer from Leon's arms.

"Let's get this party started, eh, little man?" Beto said, as he tossed Brer to Hector's waiting arms.

He caught her son easily and hoisted him over his head and sat him on the back of his neck. Brer clutched at Hector's head and squealed with glee as they ducked under the doorframe and made their way to the pool.

"Take off his clothes before you toss him," Shorty called after the boys.

They answered briefly before she heard another shriek and the sound of splashing. Leon leaned out the door to make sure his son was uninjured before turning back to Shorty, his eyes smiling.

"They didn't take his clothes off, did they?"

He shook his head, and then dropped his grin; "I want to talk to you before the rest of the team gets here."

Shorty started arranging the platters of food on the kitchen table, "What's up?"

He grabbed a glass dish of seven layer dip along with the matching chip bowl and brought them to the kitchen table as well. He waited until she was looking at him before he continued, "I broke up with Kim."

Although she wasn't surprised with his confession, she was still a little sad it'd come to that. She hadn't seen eye to eye with the girl, and she had truly cared for Leon, but she knew Kim had received the sharp end of the knife. Since Leon had accepted his fatherhood he'd spent less and less time with her, so little in fact that Kim hadn't seen her since the night of the barbeque.

"Is that what you really want?"

He shrugged, as if unsure what his answer should be, "I don't know. I was kind of getting sick of her anyways."

"Oh," she replied.

There wasn't much she could say to a comment like that. She had no doubt it had to do with Kim's issues surrounding herself and Brer. Shorty didn't see their arguments first hand but she could see the havoc it was wreaking on Leon, the slump of his shoulders, only lifted when he was relaxing with Brer.

"She was hassling me about Brer, asking if we were gonna have kids. Shit like that. I just found out I have one kid, I'm not about to run out and have another."

"Totally understandable," Shorty said.

She wasn't ready for another child yet, although she knew she wanted one or two more eventually. So she couldn't find any fault with his comment. She was pretty sure one would be enough for Leon anyways.

"She's pissed at you."

"Shit happens."

Leon laughed, pulling her into a hug. Their interactions, while much more confortable, were now simply friendly. He hadn't pushed her since his kiss, and she knew he understood her intentions clearly. They'd be friends forever, parents together, but they would never be lovers again.

He released her and gave her a light slap on the ass as she moved back to the counter to grab some more food. As she set the dishes of burritos and veggies on the table the front door opened and the rest of the Toretto team made their way into the house noisily. Lalia streaked past her, her arms wrapped tightly around a large box wrapped in neon blue paper.

"Hey Boo, how ya livin?" Letty asked, as she appeared in the kitchen. Her arms full of the delicious fare of Mia's superior cooking and Shorty wondered how all of them weren't a few hundred pounds overweight.

"I'm great," she answered, taking the load off Letty's arms and depositing it on the kitchen table. "You?"

"Same as always," Letty smiled back, kissing her full on the mouth before following Lalia into the backyard.

Dom smiled at their affection, stooping to kiss her check as well. "You get more action than I do," he teased, grabbing a handful of chips.

"I'm cute."

"I don't know about that," he added, as he followed his wife and child out of the kitchen.

"Hey boys," Shorty said, when Jesse and Vince maneuvered a huge box into the kitchen. She knew from the size and the three packages of different colored wrapping paper that it had to be a child sized automated toy car.

"I got favorite uncle in the box," Jesse said, tapping the box smugly. He'd established his position with Lalia but had yet to win the same amount of affection from Brer.

Shorty grinned at him, but couldn't find it in herself to ruin his day. As much as Brer loved Jesse, his favorites were already determined and he divided most of his attention between them. "It's gonna be a harder win than Lalia was, man."

"No way. I got a way with kids," he answered.

"Bribes don't count, kid," followed Vince, with a quick shove and a smile.

Vince seemed more at ease than he had in their last encounters and she wondered if maybe he'd smoked a joint minutes before. She wouldn't, and couldn't blame him for wanting that relaxed feeling before entering her house. He was determined to make the best of the situation for Brer's sake but Shorty knew he was agitated already. He may have been able to fool the rest of the partygoers but she could feel the distance between them.

"He won't know it's a bribe," Jesse countered smugly.

"You'd be surprised what that kid knows," Vince replied.

"Yeah, yeah," the younger man called as he left the kitchen.

Vince was right. Brer saw a lot more than he should have at only four years old. And even then he was never turned off life. He took everything in stride and made the best of every situation. Maybe he'd show some extra affection towards Jesse for a few days but ultimately Hector, the boys, and Vince would return to the all adoring limelight.

"Didn't get in on that, Vince?" Shorty asked.

"No way. I won the kid over a long time ago," he answered, casting a glance at Leon to gage his reaction.

Shorty caught the look but it was obvious the comment went right over Leon's head. Either he was choosing to ignore the remark or he honestly didn't catch the bait behind it. Whatever the case she was glad he didn't react. Instead, he puttered around the kitchen a moment longer before taking a beer outside to join the rest of the group.

It was the first time she and Vince had been alone since the night Leon decided he'd step up and be a father. She fully expected him to bolt the moment he realized he was alone with her but he remained where he was. Shorty's heart sped up a beat and she couldn't help but feel her throat constricting in anticipation. The moment had been coming for a while and she was finally ready to settle their differences.

"How you been?"

Shorty wanted to say she was lost without him, miserable that she couldn't talk to him whenever she wanted. Despite her overwhelming desire for the truth, she shrugged nonchalantly, "Can't complain."

He tilted his head and gazed at her silently for a few moments, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Would I lie to you?"

The instant she said it she knew it was the wrong thing to say. What had once been so innocently amusing; now held years of bitterness. Shorty wanted to take it back but once it was in the open all she could do was wait for the explosion. She'd yet again thrown it in his face that not only could she lie to him; she could desert him without a second thought.

Vince raised an eyebrow in question but didn't answer. She could see his willingness to talk wilt away and she was left with the intensely angry man she'd come to know lately. It seemed like nothing she did was ever right. All she wanted to do was patch up the hole she'd made, rather than gouge away at it slowly.

Surprisingly, Vince shook his head slowly then left her standing in the kitchen by herself. Although she'd avoided the confrontation again, this ridiculous skirting they were doing couldn't last forever. In fact, it was more tiring to avoid the situation than to just deal with it like adults. But if there was one thing she or Vince weren't, it was adults.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yikes! Sorry for the delay. Real life has taken over. Anyways, thanks to Violet201, Teleliniel, Ashes2Dust18, hikachan3, ILoveAnime89, wrestlenascargirl, RunningFromShadows, Reject's Angel, MissLuLu2010, and Leon's Angel for the reviews. Shout outs to Skotadi, fleuret, SeSsYlOvEr2956, elfgirl30, Danielle89, Rihimesama, NightyNight, Leon's Angel, MissLuLu2010, Villiana Del Amor, and Chloe2112 for the alerts and favorites. If I forgot anyone I'm sorry! I will inbox my personal thanks you's tomorrow!**

**Cheers!**


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_Surprisingly, Vince shook his head slowly then left her standing in the kitchen by herself. Although she'd avoided the confrontation again, this ridiculous skirting they were doing couldn't last forever. In fact, it was more tiring to avoid the situation than to just deal with it like adults. But if there was one thing she or Vince weren't, it was adults._

**Chapter Fifty Two**

Cornering Vince at the party had been harder than Shorty had expected it to be. After she'd so stupidly asked if she would lie to him, he'd avoided her unceremoniously. At times the tension between them would build up until it was blatantly obvious, even to the most spaced out observer. She tried to find him alone, but in an effort to keep Brer's birthday party drama free, someone was by both his or her sides so they couldn't speak.

By the end of the party she was aggravated, flustered, and frustrated. The time to deal with her Vince issues had come and gone. She had sat on her ass for too long; far too long to be healthy. What kind of person left things unsaid for extended periods of time? Only a total coward would shy away from confrontation. And the longer she waited, the more disgusted she became with herself.

Once she'd come to the decision to finally face down her demons she felt infinitely better. She snapped out of the daze she'd settled in, only to find Vince watching her with a curious expression. Undoubtedly he knew what she was thinking. Even after years apart he seemed to instinctively read her thoughts. However, as much as she would love to deal with it right away, ruining Brer's birthday party was not an option. Not only that, but it was obvious no one was going to let their situation disturb Brer either. Though she was upset that she couldn't be trusted, she was also thankful they were looking out for her son when she was acting selfish.

What needed to be done would be, but it would have to wait, yet again. Shorty instead focused her attention on her son's happiness and pushed Vince to the back of her mind. She made the remainder of the party as special as she could but wasn't disappointed when it ended.

Unsurprisingly, every member of her team disappeared before they could be roped into helping with the clean up. Once the DT team realized they were the last to leave they quickly packed up Lalia and made their way into the house. Normally she would've hoped they'd offer to help clean up, but all she wanted was for them to disappear as well.

"Well, I got somewhere to be," Jesse stated smugly, leaving before she could send him a fake scowl.

Vince followed the younger man, casting one last furtive glance her way before slipping out the door. She'd hoped he would make an excuse to stick around but wasn't surprised when he didn't. She knew he was ready to fix what needed to be fixed but he certainly didn't want to do it in front of an audience.

"Thanks for the party, Shorty," Dom said, as he hauled Lalia into his big arms.

After hours of chasing Brer around the backyard she put up no resistance, settling against his chest and smiling faintly at Shorty. "No worries. Glad you could make it," she answered.

Dom nodded at Leon, who was already hauling a garbage bag around the kitchen, throwing in paper plates and napkins. "Yeah man, thanks for coming. Brer definitely had a good time," he replied, nodding at his son who had already passed out under the kitchen table curled around Banjo.

"We wouldn't miss it," Dom answered. "You got a great kid there, Le."

Leon beamed down at his sleeping son, "Yeah I really do."

"Come on, baby."

Letty made her way around Leon and kissed her daughter's head gently, before tiptoeing up to kiss Dom on the lips. She rubbed her hand down the side of his face and smiled, "I'm gonna help Boo clean up. I'll be home in a while."

"Don't worry about it girl, I'll help Shorty," Leon said, dropping another plate into the bag in his hand.

Letty turned slowly from her family to face Leon. Shorty could see the determination in her eyes and smiled as her friend scowled at him, "I said, I'll help Boo clean up. Go home."

"Three will be faster than two."

"Leon, go home. I got this," she said, tearing the bag from his hand and smiling serenely.

Shorty snickered as the smile fell from Leon's lips and he looked between her, Letty, and Dom. If he hadn't caught on yet that Letty wanted to talk privately with her, than the shove towards the front door must have given him the idea. "I'm going, I'm going," he grinned, as Dom and Lalia followed close behind. "Your woman's crazy man."

The deep baritone laughter tumbled from Dom's lips and he replied, "Don't I know it."

The screen door shut behind them as they left the house. They watched the men until they were out of sight before Shorty turned to Letty. "What was that about?"

"I think you know."

Shorty rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen island laden with left over food. With everything she'd prepared, combined with what everyone else had brought, she and Brer would have left overs for at least a week. Taking out a bunch of Tupperware dishes she began packing up the food before it sat out to long to be edible. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

A snort followed as soon as the words were out of her mouth, "Spare me, Boo."

She looked up at Letty and wondered if maybe she'd been able to discern that Shorty was finally ready to settle her issues with Vince. She wasn't surprised that Letty had been able to feel the tension. She was, however, a little surprised that Letty was acting a bit hostile towards her; she hadn't experienced that since the night they met. "Spit it out, Lett, cause I'm lost."

"I saw the googly eyes you and V were making at each other all day," she accused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shorty asked, completely forgetting the food to listen to her friend.

"Oh come on, Shorty," Letty snapped, roughly tossing some cups and plates into the bag.

Shorty was completely mystified. Letty was obviously rattled about something, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. Whatever Letty was thinking was completely ridiculous. She was alluding to something unheard of with her "googly eyes". With an uncomfortable shake of her head she stared back at her best friend, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shorty, you can't be this clueless."

Enough was enough. Whatever was bothering Letty was taking on a life of it's own and Shorty really didn't want to deal with that when there was already so much on her mind. What she really wanted was for Letty to just spit it out, so she could concentrate on finally seeing Vince to discuss her desertion. That combined with the open hostility directed towards her put her on edge and against her will she reacted rather brusquely, "Say what you need to say, damn it. You're in my head."

"Boo, you're in love with Vince."

The world stood still as the words sunk in. Aghast, Shorty blinked and stared at Letty. Her best friend not only thought she was "in love with Vince" but she actually _believed_ it. She could see that with the determined set of her lips and the irritatingly calm eyes. The woman who she'd come to think knew her almost better than Hector really had no idea what she was about. In love with Vince? Why, it was absolutely absurd. Not to mention completely and utterly off the mark. All she wanted was to settle the drama and move on, live a happy life with her kid and team.

The idea that she was actually in love with Vince was hilarious and she was unable to contain her mirth. The straight line of her lips cracked and the corners of her mouth turned up impossibly slow until she was beaming. And then she giggled. Giggled until it turned into full bellied laughter, with her eyes welling up. She laughed until her abdominal muscles ached.

"You're crazy, Lett," Shorty managed as the laughter faded.

She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. The idea that Letty could have read her so wrong was a little disheartening, but she had to admit the woman's imagination was working over time. After all, Vince was Vince.

"No I'm not. You're in love with Vince."

Though she wanted to laugh again, she'd lost the sense of hilarity. It was easier to laugh when she thought Letty was making a joke, but the idea that Letty really truly believed it she only felt abject horror. What the hell had given her such a crazy idea? And had she told Vince? That was all she needed, for her to tell Vince her thoughts. If he knew what Letty thought, would he believe it too? And if he did, how in the world would that affect any possible friendship they could have built again?

"I don't know what you've been smokin' but I'm gonna need a hit of that," Shorty joked, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

The determination was back in Letty's eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table and pointedly eyed the seat across from her. "Get yourself a beer and come sit down," she said, leaving no room for argument.

Shorty did as she was told. She grabbed a beer for herself and one for Letty before sitting across from her. They stared at each other in silence, maybe willing each other to believe what the other was saying. The silence stretched on until finally Letty sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Boo, you _are_ in love with him."

"No. I'm not."

"You are."

"You're wrong. All I want is my best friend back."

And she did. She wanted to relax with Vince without anger and distrust between them. She wanted to sleep beside him and experience the ultimate comfort he used to provide. She wanted for Vince and Brer to have a wonderful relationship. She wanted everything she'd had with him before.

"I love you, but you're an idiot. You've been in love with Vince for years."

Shorty laughed again, then said, "No I haven't."

"You have your head so far up your ass you can't think straight."

"V and I are just friends."

Shorty tried to find more words to express herself but found there was really nothing else left to say. How could she convince someone who whole heartedly believed she was in love with her best friend, that she wasn't? It was impossible. Both she and Letty were very opinionated and changing the other's mind wasn't an easy obstacle to overcome.

"Who did you miss most when you were gone?"

"You."

Letty smiled grimly and shook her head. It was an out and out lie and both of them knew it. But why did it matter who she missed most? The fact that she missed Vince more than her own family and team meant nothing. They'd always had a special relationship, soul mates. Of course she was going to miss the one person she felt she could truly be open and free with. How Letty added their intense friendship up to being in love with him was beyond reasoning. As far as Shorty was concerned Letty had lost her mind.

"We both know you missed Vince most."

"So?" Shorty snapped, expelling a rush of angry air. "What does that matter? I missed everyone. Does that mean I've got a thing for all of you?"

"Hey, Boo, calm down. I'm not attacking you here, I'm just trying to get you to see what's right in front of you."

Shorty shook here head against the accusation. Regardless of what she said she knew there was no convincing Letty of anything. Once an idea was in her head it was like wildfire, running amuck until someone could settle her. And that was something she just couldn't do. It was clear she was as worked up as Shorty had ever seen her and from the looks of it, she was bound and determined to remain that way. In fact, she was unsure whether even Dominic would be able to squash this issue.

"I don't understand why you think that," she answered softly, trying to sooth the waking tiger.

"I don't think it, I know it. You've been in love with him for years."

"No, I really haven't, Lett. I was hopelessly in love with Leon."

Letty shook her head sadly, remaining silent while she tried to come up with a response. She dipped her head and swallowed roughly, then looked back at her, "You were in love with him, yeah. But never the way you love Vince."

Hearing those words straight from Letty's mouth was a slap in the face. Actually, it felt more like a hard right hook as opposed to a slap. How could she think Shorty would do something like that to Leon? To the man who'd loved her so completely, to the man who'd done everything in his power to make her happy while they were together. She was selfish but she wasn't a down right cold hearted bitch. Or was she?

"I'm not in love with Vince," was all she could muster.

"You have got to stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not."

"God damn it, Shorty! You're so frustrating. Just listen to me," Letty snapped.

Shorty could both see and feel Letty losing her composure, but there wasn't anything she could do to settle it. She wasn't in love with Vince, and she'd never been. Why Letty was so convinced of this was far beyond her understanding and she wasn't going to admit to something that wasn't true just to drop it.

"The night we met, that was the moment it started. You took one look at him and you were a goner. It's been building every since. I see the way you look at him, it's like the sun shines out of his butt. You guys have this special thing that no one understands, not even Dom. And they've been friends since the third grade," she said, gesturing at nothing.

Shorty opened her mouth to assure her that she'd only had eyes for Leon. As if Letty knew what was coming she slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. "I know you loved Leon, a lot even. But that doesn't change the fact that Vince was always you're number one. You spent more time with Vince than Leon, even when you two were deep in a relationship."

"Vince and I were best friends, that's what friends do."

"Do you remember Christmas Eve when you fell asleep at Church and Dom drove you home?"

"Yeah, of course," Shorty shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who did you go to?"

"Vince. So?"

"The next morning when you came up from downstairs and Leon saw you, that was the moment he realized he would never mean as much to you as Vince did. I saw it dawn on him like a ton of bricks."

Denial was her first reaction but Letty continued before she could interrupt her again. But instead of speaking, she reached forward again and dipped her hand into the neckline of Shorty's t-shirt. When she withdrew her hand, a gold number two rested in her palm, sparkling as brightly as the day she received it. "You still wear this, after all your time apart. You can't keep your eyes off him when he's around. You walk on eggshells around him. You try your hardest not to mention anything to do with Mexico," she said, trailing off slowly.

Although Shorty was sure Letty was putting her on, the things she said seemed to ricochet around her brain. So what if she went to Vince first? She trusted him with her life, even now, after all she'd done to him. And of course she walked on eggshells around him. Did Letty think she was rotten enough to throw it in his face on purpose, constantly? The necklace was a gift, so there was no reason for her to take it off. It reminded her of all the good times they'd spent together. But she'd been so head over hells in love with Leon, how could Letty possibly think she was in love with two men at once? It was literally impossible.

"I know you're thinking of Leon right now."

"Yeah," Shorty answered.

"You were in love with him too, I saw that the moment you met him too. It just wasn't the game changer Vince was."

"You can't be in love with two people at once, Lett."

"You can, and you were."

Smacking her lips loudly, Shorty tried to let all the information she'd received bounce around until it settled enough to digest. "It's not possible."

It was possible to love more than one person at a time, but being in love with two people at once wasn't. How could you feel so deeply for two people and choose one over the other? If what Letty said was real, why couldn't she see it? Why couldn't she feel it? Why'd she choose Leon over Vince then?

"Anything is possible."

Shorty stared at Letty before bursting into laughter again, "When did you become so philosophical?" Even at a time like this, she needed to be able to make light of the situation or she'd lose her mind.

"When my best friend left me and didn't tell me where she was going."

That comment shut her up fast. Shorty was already feeling plenty of emotions for Vince and she didn't want to rehash how she'd abandoned Letty at the same time. She knew deep in her heart that nothing she did would ever make up for it. The only thing she could do was continually try to appease karma and hope for the best.

"Ouch."

Letty stared at her as if willing her to just conform to the point of view she'd presented. Shorty should have been used to awkward situations by now, but this one really took the cake. She couldn't see herself being in love with the man that'd been her best friend for years. She counted on him to be there for her; knew that even now he'd still be there for her if she really truly needed it. She would never risk their friendship by adding romantic feelings. He was too big a loss for her to survive. She'd die without him.

And that was it.

How could she be in love with him? And if she was, not that she was agreeing with Letty, but if she was, why hadn't she chosen him over Leon? She'd known she loved Vince from the moment he grabbed her boobs and explained to the rest of the Toretto team that they were unnamed. She'd loved him for everything he was, and everything he wasn't. She'd appreciated his confidence and his Ol' Coyote personality traits. But none of that meant she was _in_ love with him, right?

He was exactly what a best friend should be. He accepted her for who she was; never trying to change her. He was her soul mate, the one person beside Brer she couldn't live without. The death of anyone she loved would hurt, but she'd be unable to survive if he was gone.

While the thought's bounced around her brain, she fingered the necklace around her neck. Why couldn't she see herself without Vince in her life? Was it because she did love him, or simply what she said, they were friends and nothing more? Though she didn't want to contemplate the idea she tried to distance herself from what her head said, and try and understand what her heart said.

Shorty knew he was an amazing man. She also knew that from the beginning she always said he'd be a catch for any girl lucky enough to get him to settle down. Her love for him was unconditional. But what if she realized after the fact that she only loved him as a friend and not a lover? There was no way she could hurt him like that. And what if he didn't feel how she felt? Or what if she fells so madly in love with him she couldn't breathe without him? What if she became clingy, and jealous, and anxious?

What if, what if, what it? That was all she could think about even when she was trying to_ feel_ the answer. She sighed loudly and laid her head against her folded arms. Her eyes slid shut and she tried to calm her mind long enough to discover the truth. She remembered little moments from the years past until she settled on a memory from the Christmas Eve she'd spent with the DT team. She could almost feel herself back there, sitting on Vince's lap, his face burrowed in her neck, talking about how he knew her better than anyone. And that's when she knew. Knew it without a doubt. Knew what she really felt. And knew that he'd known all along too. He'd said it straight up, as truthful as he'd always been with her. "I know the moon is your solace. You lip crinkles up on the left side when you need to sneeze. You get this dazed look in your eyes whenever you see the Ocean. You have this weird breathless giggle that only appears when you're nervous. You sleep on the left side because your pops used to. You use sarcasm as a way to beat around the bush. _And finally you love me_."

Shorty knew it. She could feel it blossoming up. The fire of her discovery left her exhilarated and content. She was in love with Vince. She'd always been in love with Vince. Vince had always known. Leon realized it that Christmas. And Letty'd known all along as well.

Her head snapped up faster than it'd ever moved and she pushed away roughly from the table. She pointed an accusing finger at her long time friend, "You knew! You knew all along! And you didn't tell me?" She stormed into the front room and searched for her purse frantically. She could feel Letty follow her into the living room and once she found her purse under a large pillow she faced the other woman again.

"Where you going?"

"I'm in love with Vince," she answered.

"I know you are, but where are you going?"

She looked at Letty like the other woman was insane. For someone who seemed to see things so easily, she was coming across as rather clueless. "Um. To tell V." She rushed to the door and called over her shoulder, "Since you've lit a fire under my ass, you're on babysitter duty tonight. Brer's sleeping at your house," as she left.

She sprinted to her Escalade, jumped in and peeled off the driveway. She'd have taken her car instead if she had enough patience to wait for the garage door to open to get it out. Now that she knew, really understood how she'd been feeling for the last five years she couldn't wait to tell Vince. Even though he didn't feel the same way, she had to tell him. She had to make him understand. And if he wanted to give her a shot, well that would only make her the luckiest woman in the world. She felt her smiled widen as she turned onto the street she'd spent her childhood on. The sight of Vince's Maxima turned her stomach into a nest of angry bee's and her heart fluttered frantically. The time had finally come for them to discuss everything about the last few years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Teleliniel, , Villana Del Amor, 0netflixme0, demonpixie1, Leon's Angel, ILoveAnime89, MissLuLu2012, lalahawaii, EricandGodric, wrestlenascargirl, Summerthunder2004, and nothingsnobody for the reviews! Shout out's to Random2Friends, SeSeYlOvEr2956, EricandGodric, SummerThunder2004, and peacewithinchaos for the alerts and favorites.**

**Cheers!**


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_She sprinted to her Escalade, jumped in and peeled off the driveway. She'd have taken her car instead if she had enough patience to wait for the garage door to open to get it out. Now that she knew, really understood how she'd been feeling for the last five years she couldn't wait to tell Vince. Even though he didn't feel the same way, she had to tell him. She had to make him understand. And if he wanted to give her a shot, well that would only make her the luckiest woman in the world. She felt her smiled widen as she turned onto the street she'd spent her childhood on. The sight of Vince's Maxima turned her stomach into a nest of angry bee's and her heart fluttered frantically. The time had finally come for them to discuss everything about the last few years._

**Chapter Fifty Three**

Shorty pulled into the driveway and parked her Escalade beside Vince's car. Being this close to Vince made her question whether she was behaving rashly. She'd always wanted to jump in with both feet without a worry. However, she found she could never commit to something so unknown. She always kept one foot on solid ground, ready to jump back at the first sign of trouble. Maybe it was to save her sanity, maybe even to save herself from embarrassment. But with Vince, she wanted to leap head first without thinking. And although she knew what she wanted, she wondered if she should be dealing with it so soon after admitting her feelings to herself? Wouldn't a normal person wait? Maybe make a pros verses cons list? Surely, relationships began based on compatibility rather than just feelings? And she had a kid to think about now. Brer already loved Vince, but she couldn't bear if he got hurt in the end.

With a sharp mental slap she snapped out of her worries. Not only had she already put herself in the head first position, she was also assuming Vince would want to date her. And truthfully, she had no reason to believe he had any feelings for her. He'd never tried anything. In fact, he'd never shown any romantic interest in her at all.

That reassuring thought drove her fear of confession out of her mind and she slid from her vehicle. Regardless, if he only had platonic feelings for her she had to explain herself. Standing by the front bumper she gathered her scattered ideas into a cohesive thought, and tried to plan out exactly what she was going to say to him. Obviously sorry was the main thing, but so was asking for forgiveness, not to mention a lot of groveling. But she also needed to tell him she loved him, even though she was terrified of his rejection.

Nodding her head to herself she pushed off the bumper of the car, trying to memorize, "Vince I'm so sorry for leaving. I'm so sorry for everything." If she could keep her apologies at the forefront of her mind she could deal with everything like an adult. A determination like she'd never felt before descended over her and she made her way up the pathway to his front door.

Instead of knocking she pulled the door open and walked into a relatively neat and tidy house. She faced the living room and was greeted by Vince lounging on his couch, an empty beer can next to his foot and one in his hand. His eyes widened as he realized someone was bold enough to barge into his house without knocking. But when he saw who it was he smiled softly and let his feet drop off the table. He sat up and stared at her while she stood dumbfounded. Now that she'd allowed herself to accept that she was in love with him, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She was surprised to find that his eyes on her could steal her breath and leave her tingling all over. She tried to regain her purpose, force herself to say anything, yet she could only stare while he got to his feet.

"What's up?" he asked, scratching the side of his abdomen absently.

Shorty opened her mouth to let everything tumble out, but nothing came. It felt like her throat had swollen shut and her the apology she'd memorized fled from her mind. Instead, she rushed towards him, clasped her hands against his face and pressed her lips to his. She knew it wasn't the right way to confess her feelings for him, and it was most definitely not the way to apologize for deserting him. But she simply couldn't help herself. It was insanity, blissful and wonderful, but still insane.

All she could think was it felt so right to be pressed against him. His lips were warm and soft, something she'd never expected. He was such a solidly built man that she'd thought his lips would be rough or chapped. Her entire body felt alive, and an intense fire spread from his lips to her toes. She was overwhelmed with love and desire and all she wanted to do was float away on her cloud of happiness.

And she would have, if Vince had kissed her back. Instead he stood stiff and kept his lips unmoving. When she finally came to realize he wasn't responding the way she wanted, she pulled away and looked into his wide blue eyes.

Her breathing hitched as he gazed down at her. His eyes wandered over her face as if memorizing every last detail before he quietly showed her to the door. She regretted her quick show of affection. She probably should have started with the apology then explained that she had feelings for him. Instead she'd let her hormones, lust, and vagina do the talking.

And he was so obviously perturbed by her kiss. Which was exactly what she'd meant to avoid. Not only was she embarrassed, but now she had something else to apologize for. Shorty looked down at the broad chest in front of her, unable to look into Vince's clear eyes any longer, "I didn't…"

A quick flash of his pristine white teeth cut her off mid sentence before his lips descended over hers. Again, her breath was yanked from her chest, painfully, but oh so pleasurably. She smiled into his kiss and allowed herself to be swept into his arms. He was an amazing kisser now that he wasn't stiff lipped. In fact, he was quite literally incomparable. She'd never been kissed so fiercely, so passionately, and yet so delicately all at the same time. Leon was a wonderful kisser in his own right, but nothing compared to the havoc Vince was wrecking with his lips.

Shorty wrapped one leg around Vince's waist and felt his hands slid down to cup her behind, lifting her off the ground. Her other leg wrapped around him and she locked ankles behind his back as he walked to the stairs leading upstairs. He ascended them quickly, never stumbling, nor breaking the kiss.

She wanted him so bad, it was like a fire burning deep in her body. Her insides turned to lava and she was ready to surrender herself to whatever Vince had in mind. In fact, all she wanted was for him to throw her down on the floor and have his way with her. She wasn't at all worried if he'd be a wonderful lover. The way her body was reacting to him with just his kisses was unbelievable. He could probably look at her and she'd have the most overwhelming orgasm of her life.

He was pure carnal masculinity, and she wanted nothing more than to feel his naked body against her own. She was all but purring into his mouth in anticipation when he unwound her legs from his waist and set her on her feet. His lips smacked as he pulled away from hers and she missed the contact instantly. She moved forward to pull him down for another kiss the same instant he put an arms distance between them.

Disappointment flittered across her face before she could hide it, "You don't want me?" she breathed. It was soul crushing to have him rebuff her after he'd just sent her on such a blissful journey.

Vince shook his head, cupping her face in his left hand. He reached for her hand and placed it under his own on his heart, "You have no idea how much I want you."

"I don't understand then?"

He beamed widely at her, his eyes watering in the darkness, "I want to make you my wife, not just another girl."

Sure, it was much too soon to really consider anything that significant, however, it was hard for her not to throw her arms in the air and scream her happiness to everyone. She wasn't what she'd call girly, but just hearing the word wife sent her mind ricocheting from wedding dresses, to cakes, to little tuxedo's for her son. She leapt into Vince's arms and giggled like a schoolgirl into his ear.

He picked her up again and walked her into his bedroom, both of them tumbling to his bed when they reached the edge. He rolled his weight off her but turned towards her as she moved onto her side to face him. There was still so much to say, apologies that were long over due, but comfortable silence settled and they just stared at each other. Shorty felt like it was the first time she truly saw Vince. Now that she was certain of how deep her feelings went for him, it was like seeing him emerge from a widespread fog. In fact, she couldn't understand how she'd never seen it before. How in the hell had she ignored what was right in front of her for years? She'd never regret Leon because it gave her Brer, but if only she'd realized it so much earlier the last few years probably would have been moot.

"You're mine, Lil' Coyote," Vince whispered, as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Even a clichéd move like that sent her heart beating painfully inside her suddenly too small chest cavity. Normally she would have followed Vince's claim with a sarcastic comment but nothing clever came to mind. And although she was a little wounded that her mind wasn't functioning up to par she couldn't help but smile at him and say, "I think I could deal with that, as long as you subsidize my bank account with monthly deposits."

Vince laughed softly and leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead, "Anything to keep my girl happy," he whispered.

"V?"

"Mhmm?" he murmured, his eyes closing in contentment.

Shorty would have loved to join him in his contentment, but they still had so much to talk about. She knew it would likely ruin the moment. In fact, she was positive bringing up the past at this particular moment was an incredibly bad idea, however, it had to be done. "I'm really sorry for leaving."

"I know," he answered with his eyes still closed.

His hand found hers in the dark and he brought it to his lips. Rubbing her knuckles across his mouth, she realized that Vince had already forgiven her. She knew, without a doubt, that she deserved his anger and resentment. And she also knew she was getting off easy, way to easy. He should have been fuming at her, not calmly kissing her hand. "No. For real, I'm sorry."

"I know that, Shorty."

"But I mean it, I should never have left you. What I mean is, I should have taken you with me."

"Come on, Shorty, it's in the past. What's important is you're back, and you're with me."

Although she still wanted him to have it out with her, she left it alone. Maybe one day she'd get him to talk but she understood that he seemed to want to just focus on the now. Which was perfectly fine with her if she thought about it. She could apologize for the rest of their lives and it'd never be enough.

"V?"

"Mhmm?" he murmured again.

She leaned up and hovered an inch away from his ear, "I love you. Forever."

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smiling. He growled deep in his throat and flipped onto his back, pulling her on top of him. "I don't think forever's gonna be long enough."

"Probably not," she agreed, kissing him gently.

He pulled away again and looked up at her. His eyes seemed to drink her in greedily, like he couldn't get enough of her. Or maybe that's just how she felt when she looked at him. Now that they'd discovered each other it seemed surreal. Like something that had been coming for so long was finally here and they couldn't fathom their luck. "You know I love you too, right?"

"I hoped you might," she answered before reclaiming his lips.

Though Vince said he wanted to make her his wife and not just another girl, neither of them could resist each other. When they lay in each other's arms later that night, she finally understood why the women flocked to him at the races. He was phenomenal in bed. A real life Adonis. She was left more satisfied than she'd ever been. Even an hour later her body was still reacting to his touch.

"I've wanted to do that for five years," Vince joked, squeezing her tightly to his chest.

"Again?" Shorty asked, straddling his waist and rocking herself over his groin.

It took only seconds before he'd tossed her on her back and claimed her lips, pushing inside her feverishly. The second time they made love was unbelievably beautiful and Shorty rolled onto her stomach beside him exhausted. She was covered in a fine sheet of sweat and struggled to slow her breathing back to normal.

She turned her face towards the love of her life and rested her head against her crossed arms. He was absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight streaming through the bedroom windows. She wanted to remember this moment forever. The exact moment she realized he was all hers and he always would be. She now saw that he'd been pacing the sidelines waiting for her to realize that she'd always loved him. That she loved him the way he'd always loved her.

Just when she thought she knew everything about him, he surprised her. Never in her life had she pictured him as an extremely patient man. But there it was, and she was thrilled he'd waited five and a half years for her to admit her feelings. Shorty wanted to bask in the beauty of what was happening between them. She wanted to forget the world and just spend eternity worshipping each other. However, she knew reality would rear its ugly head in the morning when they'd have to face the world.

"Vince? What are we going to tell everyone?"

"We're going to tell them we love each other and hope they'll be happy for us."

"What about Leon?"

Vince sighed and raked a hand down his face, ending at his beard and rubbing it in thought. She knew four and a half years of anger would be hard to let go of. Finally she understood part of Vince's anger, he obviously believed that Leon was her main reason for leaving. Which, if she stepped back and looked at it from his point of view, seemed true. But as angry as he was with Leon, eventually he was going to have to forgive him. Mistakes had been made by all three of them, and now it was time to rectify them. "He already knows."

"That's what Lett said too. Do you think he'll be fine with it?"

"He doesn't have a choice, Michael," Vince answered truthfully.

Although Leon already knew, she wasn't sure he'd be fine with it. If she was completely honest with herself she knew part of her heart would always belong to him. He'd been her first love, or at least her first admitted love. Most likely he'd be a little upset but eventually he'd get over it. The only thing she was really worried about was how he'd react with the Brer situation. He was the primary male caregiver in Brer's life, but with Vince in the picture he might feel threatened. After all, Vince had been jealous of the attention Leon received from Brer once he'd stepped up to the role of father.

"Well, what about Brer?"

"I think we tell him that Leon will always be his dad, regardless of who his mom is in love with."

Shorty knew Brer would accept whatever she told him. He loved both his father and Vince. It was just a matter of figuring out boundaries between the two men and Brer that might be difficult. Would Vince help make parenting decisions, or would he leave that strictly up to her and Leon? If he was going to be in their life in the way she hoped, he should have some degree of say. In fact, she would prefer to have him as integral a part of her sons life as he was in hers. But the deep seeded issues between Leon and Vince might cause a bit of a hurdle. She wouldn't and couldn't blame Leon if he wanted to be the sole father figure in Brer's life. After all, he was his father, and since he'd stepped up, he'd been an amazing dad.

Quite frankly, if Leon and Vince couldn't come to an agreement it would put a strain on the various relationships involved. Shorty hoped it would be a smooth transition for them, with Brer seeing none of the inevitable tension. And the sooner the situation was dealt with, the faster they could settle into a regular schedule.

Instead of worrying over the situation she draped her leg over his torso and laid her head down beside his. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and let her eyes drift shut, completely overcome with a sense of ease. Being with him had always been so easy for her, and it hadn't seemed to change much. She still felt complete around him, like the small piece she hadn't known she'd lost had made it's way back to her. "There's a Dodgers game tomorrow," she whispered.

"And?"

"And Brer's never been to one," she answered.

Vince groaned loudly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well, I guess we better take him. As long as I get to dress you," he added with a laugh.

Shorty rolled her eyes, the memory of their first and only ball game together making it's way out of the depths where she'd try to keep it for so long. Now that she was with Vince it didn't hurt to remember all the good times they'd had. And she'd had the time of her life at the Dodgers game with him, regardless of her less than fashionable clothing choice.

"Go to sleep," she replied, kissing his lips before turning her back to him and cuddling into his side. He rolled towards her and tugged her as close as possible. He held her as tightly as he could until he fell asleep. Shorty smiled into the pillow when his breathing evened out and his grip loosened. If she could predict how her life was going to be from now on, she never would have predicted it'd be as fantastic as she knew it was going to be. Finally Lady Luck was smiling down on her.

When she woke the next morning she was unsure where she was. The room was a different color, the mattress she was laying on was harder, and there was a heavy weight bearing down on her heart. Shorty blinked a few times to clear her head and allowed the previous evenings events wash over her. Her panic subsided quickly as she embraced everything that had transpired. Looking down she saw Vince's head resting atop her heart, his right hand cupping her left breast gently. He was still lost in dreams as his eyelids fluttered against his cheeks, but she was wide awake and his hand was warm and sent tingles rushing across her chest. She felt her nipple tighten under his hand and the slight movement woke Vince slowly. He growled deep in his throat and devoured her before he was completely awake.

They lay together after, basking in their reality. A new day meant they had a lot to deal with. Probably a day filled with more questions than either of them had previously dealt with. For Shorty, her previous betrayal prepared her for the outpouring she was expecting from the teams. Together they'd answer them, but they each needed to face Leon separately. He deserved an explanation although he'd known it was coming all along.

The prospect of confessing her love for Vince to Leon was difficult to comprehend. She hadn't used him; she'd truthfully loved him. But she couldn't help but feel like he'd think it was all a lie. What they'd shared was special, and she prayed he didn't compare it to what she had with Vince. It would only cause him more heartbreak.

"We better get cleaned up."

Vince snorted and pulled the covers over their heads, tucking it in around their bodies, "Stay in bed and I'll show you something I learned in high school."

Shorty smacked him hard in the chest but couldn't help but laugh at the wiggling eyebrows. She could only imagine what he'd learned in high school, knowing that his first woman was also his grade ten math teacher. "If it's more than two plus two, I don't think I need to know."

"Oh, trust me, you want me to show this to you."

"Later then. We gotta go get Brer before the game," she answered, throwing the covers off the bed and padding around the room naked.

Grabbing her bra and panties off the floor she quickly tugged them on before the fire in Vince's eyes couldn't be controlled. As far as she could tell, he was an insatiable beast. Not that she minded at all, except that Brer was waiting for her and she had to learn to balance them. Brer would always sway her a little more and that was fine because she knew Vince understood.

He groaned but caught the boxers she tossed to him, "Fine. But once the kids down for the night, you're all mine."

They dressed quickly, Vince pulling on clean clothes while she slid back into the previous days. It was still fairly early so they'd be able to get out of his house before her brother or the boys noticed her car parked out front. She wanted to explain it to them in person without Vince, in case Hector pulled the same old big brother shit he always did.

Vince locked the door behind him and slid into her passenger seat without complaint. She shrugged her shock at him aside and quickly navigated the few blocks back to her house. Banjo would be eager for her return so he could venture outside to relieve himself before settling down to a huge bowl of food. A slight guilt crept over her for leaving him home alone all night. He hadn't been away from her since she'd got him and she knew she'd have to discuss with Vince how they were going to spend nights together.

When she parked on the parking pad she was surprised to see both Letty and Dom's cars parked at the curb. Instantly worrying that something horrible had befallen her child she rushed from the car and sprinted through the door of her house. Letty was braiding Lalia's hair in the corner of the room and Brer was soaring like Superman through the air propelled by Dom's feet under his belly.

"Mami! We had a sleep over! Uncle Dom snores," he cried, while Banjo snapped softly at his socked feet.

"You have no idea, kid," Letty laughed gently, as Vince stepped into the house behind Shorty. Her eyebrows arched up slightly and a wicked grin crossed her face. "And how was your night?" she teased.

Shorty rubbed the soft space under Banjo's ears when he leaned his body against her legs. Thankfully, though she'd been a neglectful pet owner, Letty had picked up her slack. "It was," she started, trying to find a word that would describe everything that had happened, "informative."

"Informative?" Vince cawed awkwardly.

She giggled as his ego took a bruising but knew he was only playing. It had been a very informative night after all. Finding out you'd been in love with someone without knowing it was almost too much information to take in at once. Adding his love for her had made the night mind blowing. That didn't even begin to broach how fantastic the sex had been. And that was something that couldn't be talked about in front of children.

Dom laughed at the whine in Vince's voice and lowered Brer back to his feet. He instantly dashed to their side and Shorty lifted him into her arms for a hug. The King of the Streets climbed to his feet and leaned over the couch to shake Vince's hand, "Congrat's man. It's about time."

"You knew too?" Shorty gawked.

"I didn't know about you, but I knew about him," he said.

"Thanks man," Vince smiled, hopping over the couch and leaning back into the cushions. "Still got a few people to tell yet though."

Brer slid down Shorty's side and climbed onto the couch beside Vince, scooting as close to him as possible and leaning on his knee, "I want to know the secret!"

"I think your mom wants to tell you," Vince answered, glancing over his shoulder.

"You go ahead, V," said Shorty.

She wondered what was going through his head as he looked down at Brer. If the situations were reversed she would probably be nervous, anxious, even terrified. He was about to drop a bomb on her son and there wasn't really anyway to soften the blow.

Vince picked Brer up off the couch and settled him against his hip, taking him through the kitchen and into the backyard. She would have preferred to hear how Vince was going to explain everything to her son. However, she trusted that he'd do it better away from Dom's prying ears. A man like Vince didn't normally confess his love for a woman in front of his best friend.

"So, how was it? Really?" Letty asked, earning a groan from Dom.

"There aren't even words."

"Good! Stop right there, I'm gonna vomit," Dom gagged.

He hoisted Lalia off the floor and disappeared into the kitchen just as Vince and Brer returned to the front room. It hadn't taken him more than a minute to explain the new situation to her son and she hoped he hadn't left anything important out. Vince dropped Brer onto the couch beside her and he crawled into her lap excitedly. "V is gonna take care of us now."

Shorty suppressed an eye roll, and smiled at Vince, "Oh, is he?"

"Yeah, he said he's gonna pay for groceries. Is that what take care of means?"

Letty's laughter always seemed to find the perfect moment to pull the seriousness out of any situation. She looked over at Vince as he smiled proudly, "Groceries?"

"You try explaining it to a five year old."

Shorty leaned back into the cushions and blocked out Letty and Vince's arguing as best she could. She needed to focus on Brer, needed to answer any questions he had that Vince hadn't been able to answer. She couldn't even answer half the questions she still had but she would try her damnedest to make sure Brer understood. He straddled her thighs and tilted his head to the left, as if he saw something she didn't. "You're happy."

She grinned down at the beautiful child in front of her, the absolute love of her life, "Yes, I am."

"Ok. But I don't have to give up my room, right?"

"Of course not."

Brer chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Whatever thoughts were on his mind were taking a little longer than usual to process and vocalize. He opened his mouth, and shut it before asking. His cheeks colored in confusion and she could tell he was struggling with the concept of Vince and her together.

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Is Leon still my Papi?" he asked finally.

"He'll always be your Papi, baby. Always. Nothing will ever change that. Okay?" she answered, hugging him to her chest.

Shorty wasn't sure how the new situation would work yet, but she knew that the three of them would solve whatever issues arose. Vince had his own house, and though their relationship was only a day old she knew she wanted him to live with them. She wanted him around all the time. She wanted to wake up to his face every morning, and kiss his lips every night before she fell asleep. She also wanted Vince and Brer to really get a chance to know each other. Vince may never be his birth father but he could still be a father figure. The way that Brer already felt about Vince made that a real distinct possibility.

And though there were still a few people to let in on the happy news, she just wanted to spend the day with her two men. Besides, the news would travel fast; given that Letty would call Mia and Mia would tell Hector and Hector would tell the rest of the team. Leon was the only one she needed to speak with personally, she owed him that much after everything she'd put him through. But as much as she wanted to deal with it right away, it would have to wait. Forming a unique dynamic between herself, her son, and her lover was the most important thing on her mind at the moment.

Pushing the rest of her family and friends from her mind, she ushered Letty, Dom, and Lalia out of the house so she could get ready. Low key was always her idea of a good time and a ballgame was the definition of low key entertainment. They'd bond over hot dogs and snow cones.

As the three of them walked through the gates at the ballpark she knew that Vince would forever more be a part of their lives. They'd make it through anything the world had to throw at them. They'd waited years for their chance, and now that it was here she wouldn't let anything come between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! My sincerest apologies for the wait between chapters. Real life has sunk its sharp teeth into me and won't let go. Thanks to Random2Friends, Villiana Del Amor, demonpixie1, ILoveAnime89, Teleliniel, Holliday Girl, Miss Hood, Leon's Angel, Bindie, Reject's Angel, nothingsnobody, Shekat55, MizzRKOANIMALCENA, kmcgeezy, LilMozFireGirl, WheresMyBones, and the 2 guest's who reviewed! Shout outs to Shekat55, kmcgeezy, LilMizFireGirl, the-asian-fidget, cutiepie102, WheresMyBones, Property of Lord Sesshoumaru, and ShadowDancer181 for the alerts and favorites. I think I've forgotten a few people and for that I'm sorry. Just know that I really do appreciate it!**

**Cheers!**


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_As the three of them walked through the gates at the ballpark she knew that Vince would forever more be a part of their lives. They'd make it through anything the world had to throw at them. They'd waited years for their chance, and now that it was here she wouldn't let anything come between them._

**Chapter Fifty Four**

The baseball game was exactly what the three of them had needed to relax and enjoy some quality time together. Her first thing should have been to tell Leon that she and Vince were now together, however she couldn't help but want uninterrupted happiness for a few hours. By the time she left the stadium with her son hugged tight to Vince's chest her resolve to deal with him next was slowly fading. So what if they had to hide it for a few more days? So what if he found out from someone else along the way? It wasn't her job anymore to keep him happy. But still she felt guilty when he should have been the first to know.

"V?" she asked, as she buckled Brer into his car seat.

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. I'll watch the little monster," he answered automatically, as she slid into the drivers seat.

Shorty smiled softly, unsurprised that he'd figured out exactly what was quieting the Dodger's win afterglow. "When are you going to stop reading my mind?"

"When you stop displaying it all over your face," Vince replied.

He turned in his seat and cupped her cheeks, turning her face towards him. His eyes shone from the glare of the setting sun and he held her gaze unblinkingly. It may not have been much but already her anxiety was receding back into her body. As much as she loved Vince, she couldn't live without Leon either. He'd been and would forever remain a hugely significant part of her life. Maybe deep down she still even loved him a bit. Could the love she felt for him ever really fade? She wasn't entirely sure. And perhaps the fear of it was what made telling him so difficult.

What if she fucked things up with Vince? What if he chose to leave her the way she'd chosen to leave him? For completely selfish reasons she wanted to know she could always rely on having Leon around. And she knew it wasn't right, she knew it was despicable, and yet, there it was. She wasn't in love with him, but she didn't want anyone else to love him either. Maybe her fear was irrational; maybe her fear was completely absurd. Whatever it was, Vince had already understood and accepted it.

"I know you still love him, babe. But I also know it's nothing like how you feel for me. And I'm never going to leave you. It's you and me, forever," he said, sitting back in his seat and smiling. Under his breath he added, "So you might as well get used to it now, this hairy face ain't going anywhere."

Shorty smiled despite the somber topic. She'd really killed the mood in the car but she'd need to know Vince wasn't going to leave her. Turning in her seat she smiled into the backseat, gazing at the one perfect, unflawed thing in her life. She'd survive a zombie apocalypse if it meant keeping her son alive, safe, and happy. And she'd do it without Vince if she absolutely had to.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" she breathed, looking back at Vince.

"He's going to be fine."

"I hope you're right," she said, pulling out of the parking stall and heading back to her house to drop them off.

Before Vince took Brer into the house he leaned over the console and captured her lips, sending her heart into painful spasms. When he broke the kiss he grinned widely and tucked her under the chin, "You got this, Lil' Coyote."

"I know."

She watched the man of her dreams gently lift her son from the car seat and make his way into her house. The time had finally come for her to finish what she started when she'd told Leon they'd never be together again. She only hoped that he would accept that she and Vince were together, peacefully.

When she parked her car in along the street in front of his and Jesse's house she found only his car gleaming in the moonlight. Perhaps Jesse had already heard her good news and knew she'd have to explain herself to Leon. It was best done without prying ears and she was grateful he'd been considerate enough to clear out. She wasn't sure if she'd cry and she'd prefer to do it front of only one person.

Stepping from the car, she glanced at the Toretto's house down the street and saw it lit up. They had the perfect family; mother, father, and child. If things had been different she may never have given birth. It hurt even to consider life without Brer. Leon had given her the one thing no one else had. With that thought on her mind she climbed the stairs leading to the front door and knocked softly.

The porch light came on and she saw Leon's puzzled face through the door window. Shorty waved awkwardly, debating how to begin.

"Hey, girl. Is everything alright with Brer?" he asked, as he opened the door.

"Yeah. No, Brer is fine. I was just hoping to talk to you."

Leon cocked his head and searched her face. A shield seemed to descend over his eyes and she wished her face didn't reveal all her feelings. Although he could read her easily, it wasn't as accurate as Vince. However, he'd obviously seen something and as he withdrew into the house he appeared smaller. Physically he was the same, but his bold presence was somewhat dimmed. Instantly she felt the awkwardness of the situation in her throat. How do you tell someone you were once in love with that you were now in love with one of their best friends?

"What do you want to talk about then?" asked Leon, as he collapsed onto the leather couch.

Unsure where to begin, she slowly sat beside him, not touching, but close enough that she could reach for him if she needed too. She hoped she didn't have to force him to sit and listen, but she would because there wasn't a choice. "Brer loves you."

"I love him too."

A deep sigh spilled form her lips. All the things that needed to be said sprang to the forefront of her mind and ricocheted around her skull. It'd be so much easier for her if she could just spit it all out and not have to worry about his feelings. Unfortunately, as Vince had just told her, she did still love Leon, and his pain was her pain. "And I love you."

He slid toward her and grabbed her knee, "What's wrong?"

Clasping his hand, she took a deep breath, "I do love you. You know that right?" Shorty waited until he'd nodded then continued, "I used to think we were it. We were this couple that didn't fight, we just worked, we were in love. I never thought I'd ever love anyone else the way I loved you. And I know I won't. You gave me the best part of yourself, the most wonderful caring kid. I'll always be so grateful to you for him."

Pausing to collect her thoughts again, she saw in his eyes an understanding. Brer was the best part of herself, and it would always belong to him. Their child would tie them together for life and nothing would change that. "When I was in Mexico, I ached to be home. I wanted to be back with you, holding you, loving you. I missed you so much. But as much as I missed you, I missed Vince more," she whispered.

Leon closed his eyes against her words and squeezed her hand tightly. "He never left my thoughts, Le. He was always a part of me, even when we were together. He was mine from the moment I showed up at that race. I didn't know it then. I just thought, here's this guy who gets me. And then there was you, and you looked at me like I was a precious stone. You made me feel things I'd never felt before. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. I'm glad it happened, it made me a better person."

"I'm glad it happened too," he whispered, his eyes far away in the past.

The time they'd spent together was wonderful. He'd taught her so much about herself, taught her what she truly wanted in a man, taught her to value love the way it needed to be valued. She wondered what specific memory he was looking back on, and decided it was probably better that she didn't know.

"But then there's always been Vince. Always beside me, always picking me up when I stumble. Always in the background loving me. And I always loved him in the background too. He sat by while we were together, waiting. He waited for me, Le. For me. And I never knew that entire time how he felt. I had no idea."

"I did," Leon admitted, his face grave. "And I knew you loved him too. I don't know how I dealt with it. How I stood by and watched you two fall so in love with each other. And I don't know how I didn't say anything to him. He was one of my best friends, and I had the girl he wanted. You were the love of my life, and I knew how you felt and still I wanted to keep you all to myself."

Shorty squeezed Leon's hand again before pulling his arm around his shoulder and curling into his side. They were silent for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. She questioned how she could have treated Leon so poorly. Leon, who'd always, treated her as a princess. "I love him, Leon. I want to be with him. And I want you to be okay with that."

He sighed deeply, pinching his eyes shut. She could see a vein running along his temple throbbing, "I am, I think. I mean, it hurts but I can't control you guys. I'll get over it."

With nothing left to say she hugged him close and stood up. She hoped he got over their past soon. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel more pain. He deserved to be happy, even though she wouldn't be the cause of it. "Look, I was thinking of having the family over for games night next Saturday. You're family. Barbeque at seven."

She left him sitting on the couch to contemplate everything she'd told him. There was nothing she could do to lessen the sting any but she was glad she'd finally got everything into the open. Not that she'd made amends for her actions but there wasn't much else she could do to fix the past. In fact, it was an unfixable situation. She could only do her best to prove how sorry she was. Time would tell if Leon could actually accept her and Vince together and whether the two men could return to the easygoing friendship they'd previously held.

Of course she hadn't told Hector or the rest of her team but she knew that somehow they'd probably figured it out a long time ago. Supposing they didn't though, she would have to break the news to them. And she worried that Hector would react in much the same way he did when she'd first told him about dating Leon. If he viewed Leon as bad, Vince would probably be beyond horrible. This time though, she wouldn't hide it. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't ashamed or scared to admit it. Vince was the second most important man in her life now and unfortunately for her brother, that meant he didn't have a choice but to accept the situation.

Shutting the door quietly behind her she quickly made her way to her vehicle and pulled away from the curb. She doubted her entire team would be home but she made her way to the house anyways. As she expected, most of the cars usually parked outside were missing. However, Hector and Mia's cars were parked in the driveway. Unable to pass up the chance to speak to her brother while Mia was around to keep him calm, she parked behind their cars.

Hopefully her being a few years older would help to mellow him out. His reaction to Leon had been borderline insane. He'd definitely over reacted to that, and regardless of their ages, he was still going to baby her like he always had.

Shorty knocked before entering the house. Mia was just standing to answer the door but sat down against her brother again when she saw who their visitor was. Her eyes sparkled in the glare from the television screen and she was sure Mia and Letty had already spoken. "Hey girl," Mia said, standing again and heading towards the kitchen. "I made some guacamole, I'll just grab some for you guys."

Both she and Hector watched Mia's retreating back before either made a move. Once she'd fully disappeared from view, Hector patted the spot on the other side of him and she collapsed beside him. Pulling her legs up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them she gazed at her brother in silence. Some things never changed, but as she stared at him, she saw little physical changes she'd never taken the time to notice. His forehead crinkled a little more and his laugh lines stayed long after he'd stopped smiling. He seemed to issue an inner calm that neither had previously held before this entire fiasco.

"What's up?" he asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly though her insides were tumbling, "I just wanted to talk to you is all."

"What'd you do now?"

"Nothing," she snapped instantly, her old impatience surfacing. Hector raised an eyebrow at her abrasive response and waited silently. "Would I lie to you?" she asked, a small smile softening her features. "Don't answer that."

"Take your time Michael. I'm not going anywhere."

Hector turned back to the television but she could tell he was watching her through his peripherals. Why couldn't she just spit it out? Why was she always so desperate for his approval even though she pretended otherwise? "I'm in love with Vince."

His eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal before he turned back to face her. "You don't think I didn't know that?"

"Huh?"

"Of course you are."

Mia chose that exact moment to reappear with a large bag of lime flavored tortilla chips and a bowl full of fresh guacamole. She set it down and returned to the kitchen immediately, leaving Shorty feeling uncomfortably deserted. The feeling didn't last long as Mia reappeared carrying beers for each of them. She handed them out and settled back into her original spot, angling her body towards their conversation.

"Enjoying this aren't you?" Shorty asked her.

"More than you know," she smiled gently.

Her admission served to dispel the tension that had settled over the room and Shorty returned her attention to her brother. He didn't look any angrier than he had when she'd first told him about Leon. In her eyes, that had to be a good thing. Hector may have settled down in the last few years but she knew the older brother persona was just lurking beneath the calm exterior.

"Does he love you back?" he asked her seriously.

Before Shorty could answer Mia snorted loudly, adding an eye roll at the man she loved when he turned to look at her. "Have you met V? He's been in love with her since they met." Mia glanced at her and asked, "Is everyone in your family really this clueless?"

"Without a doubt."

"If he makes you happy, and he treats you and Brer the way you should be treated, then I'm glad you're with him."

"Excuse me?" Mia and Shorty asked at the same time.

Yes, things had changed exponentially for all of them but his immediate approval was beyond her comprehension. Invasion of the body snatchers was the only plausible explanation in her mind. Because Hector did not let his baby sister choose her men. Hector did not let his baby sister date "grease monkey's" that easily. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked him.

Hector smiled at her and leant forward to grab a chip and guacamole. He popped it in his mouth and leaned back against the couch. "You broke him," Shorty said, gazing wide eyed at Mia. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't break him."

"You did. You broke him. Look at him. He's not even putting up a fight. He's not yelling, he's not mad, there's not an ounce of angry spittle coating my face."

Shorty leaned as far away from her brother as she could. He looked fine, he had a healthy glow in his cheeks so he wasn't dying of some unpronounceable disease. He was honestly just happy that she was happy. It was unnerving. It was unsettling.

"I gotta go. This is way too twilight zone for me," Shorty said, placing her untouched beer on the table and all but sprinting out the door.

By the time she reached her own driveway she was sure she'd landed in some alternate universe. Was she really allowed to make her own decisions? Especially after the last five years? Leaving everyone without a word had been the worst decision she'd ever made and she was shocked Hector was will to act so blasé about her decision making skills. Vince was the one thing she thought would set him off.

But she'd take it. Without Hector breathing down her neck the transition into couple life with Vince would be all that much easier. Sure, there were plenty of people to tell still, including the rest of her team, but she was sure they'd take it well. If Hector accepted it they'd have no reason not too. If she was happy, they'd be happy. And that was all she could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to JerZeeSkyLine, , Alex-Diesel, Happy's Princess, Bindie, wrestlenascargirl, musicluver17, ILoveAnime89, and Nelle07 for the much appreciated reviews. Shout out's to Hushpuppy754, Kicki von Berger, Psycollation, RaidenTakashixx, The Ninja of the Mist, Twilight Warrior, Unsognatore, aschlos, girl,biarch, i,cutie,pie.i, malala103, paul's bella, and Nelle07, Ang3l3y3z, and Mid9ight0Wolf for the favorites and alerts. If I've forgotten anyone I apologize.**


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

**WARNING: There is a character death in this chapter in a manner some might deem inappropriate at this time. Unfortunately, I've planned this from the very beginning and Paul Walker's (may he rest easy, beautiful angel) death has struck a little to close to home. You have been warned, please don't respond hatefully. Again, read at your own choice.**

This has been written for a few months, just sitting on my computer with the middle waiting for completion. I never thought I'd finish, but now I just don't want it on my computer. I've grown up watching these actors, in fact, I first saw 'The Fast and Furious' less than two months after my father passed in 2001, and in some ways I think I've become attached to these people. In my own weird way, I am deeply saddened by Paul Walker's passing.

**Author:** Moon Roses or Moony  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not necessary but greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Recap: <strong>_But she'd take it. Without Hector breathing down her neck the transition into couple life with Vince would be all that much easier. Sure, there were plenty of people to tell still, including the rest of her team, but she was sure they'd take it well. If Hector accepted it they'd have no reason not too. If she was happy, they'd be happy. And that was all she could ask for._

**Chapter Fifty Five**

By the time Saturday rolled around Shorty was over the idea of cooking for the barbeque. Instead, she wanted to relax and enjoy her family without the hassle of cooking for over a dozen people. She let everyone know that the plan had changed, food wise, but the family gathering was still a go.

Without having to prepare a feast, the only thing for her to do was lounge around in her sweats until the family was due to arrive. And since Vince and Leon had decided to take Brer to an arcade, she really had nothing to do. Except maybe reminisce about the way the two loves of her life had come together and forgiven each other. Not that it was a touchy feely event, but she'd definitely had to fight back watery eyes when they'd finally worked out their issues. Though they hadn't forgiven each other completely they'd taken a jump, leap, and bound in the right direction. The fact that they both decided to spend the day with Brer, together, really spoke to the respect they actually had for each other.

Shorty couldn't begin to imagine the confusing feelings either of them must be experiencing. Leon, who, had once and still did, love her deeply was actively trying to set aside his feelings for her to make his sons life as happy as possible. And Vince, who loved her more than anything and wanted a life with her and Brer, was setting aside his insecurities over her old relationship to make sure he was included in every aspect of their lives. To say it was difficult was an understatement.

And yet, they both did it. For her. For Brer. For themselves. It was finally time to move on and let the past lie so they could all approach the future together.

While her boys were out on the town she cuddled with Banjo on the couch, flipping through channels until they all blended into one. Without anyone around she found herself bored stiff. She could have been productive and straightened the house up a bit before everyone descended on her but she really couldn't be bothered. They knew a tidy house wasn't her highest priority. Instead, she grabbed her sketchbook and flipped it open to a clean page where she warmed up her digits with a quick sketch of the wall unit and pictures hanging beside it. With hours to go before anyone arrived she busied herself with images of the three men who had changed her life. It was a quirky picture of Vince, Brer, and Leon, but she tore it gently from her sketchbook and wandered upstairs with Banjo at her heels.

In her bathroom she placed it on the counter and grabbed a cheap bottle of hairspray. Stepping back she lightly misted the paper to set the sketch and carried it into her bedroom. A quick glance at the clock showed her she'd lost track of time and it was only a matter of time before the happy sounds of her family warmed her heart. Dropping the sketch on the bed she crossed to her closet and quickly sought out a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater. Tugging the clothes on she quickly pulled a brush through her hair and left her room.

Thought she hadn't planned to clean she knew she at least had to wipe down the kitchen surfaces. She was just descending the stairs when the door burst open and Brer streaked through, his high pitched squeal following him as he dashed to the small bathroom off the living room.

"Let me guess?" she laughed, stepping off the staircase as Vince and Leon came through the front door. "He suckered you two pushovers into buying him an extra large root beer."

"Hey now!" Leon grinned, "It wasn't me. V gave in - like that," he added, snapping his fingers.

"Whoa! Easy on the blame there. I wouldn't have had to buy him so much soda if you hadn't given him a garbage bag sized popcorn."

Vince kissed her on the cheek as they passed her, eager to escape her motherly tirade. Normally she would have been the one buying both for Brer but it was too good an opportunity to pass up for razzing them a bit. Shorty followed hot on their heels and sighed heavily when she found Leon hiding his face in the refrigerator. He grabbed three bottles and passed one each to her and Vince.

"We're having a family dinner tonight and you two should have known better than to buy him popcorn or root beer."

"The kid said he was 'starving'. He needed the pop to wash down the salt," Vince countered.

"You're the adults. Say no."

"I couldn't starve my kid. He's gotta be around to carry on the family name, besides he needs to beef up a bit."

"You've probably spoiled his dinner." Both Vince and Lean snorted into their bottles. "What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, trying to hide her grin.

"The boy eats as much as you do," Leon teased, "Like mother like son."

As if on cue Brer emerged from the bathroom, drying his hands on his jeans. "What are we having for dinner, Mami?"

Shorty laughed along with Vince and Leon while her son looked between the three of them. A grin crept across his face at their laughter, although it was clear he had no idea what they were laughing at. She could see how thrilled he was that they were getting along so well. So much so, that it felt naturally for all three of them to collaborate on what was best for him.

Scooping him up into her arms she deposited him on the counter before grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard and handing them to her son. It would have been smarter to make him wait until they decided on dinner, but she knew that once the rest of the family arrived it could take a couple hours to come to a decision on what take out they would order. Thinking better of it, she grabbed the chips and tossed them onto the stove then pulled a bag of baby carrots from the fridge.

He accepted them without comment as she hopped up onto the counter beside him, taking a few sticks for herself. She asked them how the arcade had been and Brer was deeply engrossed in a story when Hector and the rest of her team strolled into the kitchen.

Each man placed a kiss on her cheek and bumped knuckles with her son as they made themselves comfortable. Talk quickly turned to the happenings of the garage and Shorty watched contentedly as Brer listened to their every word. There was no doubt in her mind that he would grow up to be a racer like her and his father, like the rest of his family. Deep down she knew that thought should terrify her, and maybe it did a little, but she was also damn proud. It wasn't a safe lifestyle but it was their lifestyle, the one thing that truly brought them together.

"Can I talk to you?" Hector asked, sneaking up behind her and pinching her waist gently.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Her brother looked around at all the smiling faces in the kitchen and motioned her into the empty living room. A small twinge of dread bubbled up as she followed him through the doorway away from prying ears. There was only one reason he'd want to talk to her alone, out of earshot of their family. She was a grown woman and she was ready to defend her choice in Vince even as she prayed he hadn't changed his mind. She wondered inwardly if maybe he'd been so accepting the first go round because Mia had been sitting beside him.

He laughed when he saw the guarded eyes following his movements as he sat on her couch. She remained standing even when he patted the seat beside him, indicating that this was a conversation suited to sitting down. To prove her point, she remained standing while his smile grew, "Easy, Shorty, I'm not hear to wreck havoc on you and V. This is something different."

"Sure it is," she answered, still unable to trust his soothing words.

"Seriously, come sit down," he said, stuffing his hand into his baggy jean pocket.

With a defeated sigh she dropped beside him and angled herself to face him. "This better not be some higher than thou, I know what's best for my baby sister, love talk."

"For once, it isn't."

Hector pulled his hand out of his pocket and flipped his palm towards her, showing her a small velvet box in the softest shade of purple. He reached over it with his other hand and popped the lid up to reveal the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Their mother's wedding ring rested between two tiny pillows, and had been polished back to its original luster. Shorty hadn't seen it in years, not since before their mother had died, and she reached out to finger the large diamond, "Don't make this awkward, Hec – but you're not really my type. That whole related things is really killing it for me."

He smacked her gently across the head and let her pull the ring out of the box. "Har, har, you little perv."

"Where did you find it?" she asked, twisting it around in her fingertips.

"I saved it all these years, for you."

"For me? What the hell am I gonna do with a ring?" she laughed, handing it back to Hector quickly.

"Well it was for you at first, but I'm going to give it to Mia, if you don't mind," he answered, settling it snugly back between the pillows.

Shorty nodded instantly, looking at her mother's ring in its case, "Yeah, go ahead. It should be used for something good instead of collecting dust in your porn drawer."

"I mean tonight."

"Okay," she answered slowly, "I'm really not put out by it, you don't have to ask my permission to give her Mami's jewels."

He grinned slyly, "It's not _your _permission I'd ask for anyways."

"Well, I think it's gonna be a long wait to hear from her," she smiled, standing and heading back into the kitchen.

Shorty shook her head and wondered if maybe Hector had been hit over the head with the stupid branch. Surely he couldn't really be expecting an answer from their long deceased mother. He should have just taken her word for it. She wasn't a ring girl, or really a jewelry girl at all, so there was no reason to make such a big deal of it. Besides, if their mother had been around she would have been thrilled to bestow the family ring on Hector's girlfriend. Of course, that was only after her brother plucked up the courage to ask Dominic Toretto if he could marry his baby sister. Then idea of it made Shorty's lips turn up and she laughed lightly. She could only imagine Dom's face when Hector got down on one knee to shove a ring in poor Mia's face.

It was the absurdity of her imagination that stopped Shorty in her tracks. She quickly backtracked her recent conversation until she realized the inflection on 'your' in Hector's permission statement had been higher.

Normally she wasn't a screamer, in fact she hated when girls screamed. To her they looked like hairless baboons flapping their arms like a set of rubber chicken's, and mimicking seal mating calls. Shorty would have slapped the annoying right out of them but even she could stop herself from reenacting the bimbo bounce, after the highest shriek she could manage. Spinning on her heel she launched herself into Hector's already open arms and bounced on the balls of her feet against his chest, all the while talking gibberish.

He scooped her off the ground and crushed her to his chest to stop her embarrassing dance before setting her back on her feet. "I knew it'd click in. I think maybe Papi dropped you on your head when you were a baby. That took a lot longer than I thought it would."

"You're getting married!" she screamed, bringing the rest of her team in on her heels.

Loud shouts and congratulations burst from everyone in the room as Shorty picked her son up and held him at arms length. She smiled, "I'm gonna have a sister!" and tossed him into the air, adding his thrilled giggles to the over zealous crowd that had formed around her and her brother. She caught Brer as he came down and hugged him to her chest tightly before setting him on his feet to hug his uncle.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hector shouted, quieting down the room.

Vince and Leon sidled up on either side of her and she tugged them close with an arm over each other their shoulders, "This is fantastic!"

"You can't say anything, I want to surprise her."

"Better get there before this one blabs it to her," Leon called to Hector, nodding at Shorty, "Acting like a tap dancing circus clown."

"What?! My only brother is getting married! I'm allowed a little dance party."

Vince snickered low in his throat, "Not in front of people if you want to keep their respect."

"Oh, like either of your opinions matter anyways," she laughed, ducking out from under their grabs and hugging her brother again.

Shorty watched how happy her brother was as his team clapped him on the back and hugged him. She knew they were right, even perfect, for each other. They were a couple no one ever imagined getting together but now that they'd found each other it seemed to fit. It made her feel so good to see how happy her brother was. It seemed like everything was finally starting to fall into place for them. She had Brer and Vince and he had Mia. Their family was slowly but surely completing itself.

She was still gazing at Hector with a smile when she heard the first Toretto car pull to a stop in front of the house. Squealing in pleasure she ushered everyone back into the kitchen and warned them all to keep their mouths shut until he'd popped the big question.

"It's now or now there big guy," she warned her brother, gesturing around the room. "None of us will be able to keep it together longer than a minute."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," he teased.

"You just wanted us to pump you up," Beto called from the kitchen table.

Marvin looked up from a take out menu and grinned, "Always needs us to boost his ego."

The group stopped mocking her brother when they heard the first chatter outside, followed by the door opening. Her team looked around at each other and waited for Hector to move around the Toretto team who was slowly making their way into the kitchen. "Jesus, it's fucking quiet in here," Jesse cried, placing a case of beer on the counter and bumping knuckles around the room.

Before her team could make up horribly ineffective excuses, Hector snagged Mia around the waist and pulled her away as the rest of the Toretto team entered the kitchen. Shorty wasn't surprised her brother wanted to do it away from everyone else, but she so desperately wanted to see how he purposed. And from the raised eyebrow Dom sent her way she knew he was eager to see as well.

"He talk to you?"

"Like he had a choice," Dom answered her, nodding with a hundred watt smile.

He was as protective of Mia as Hector was for her and she knew he really appreciated that Hector had asked for his permission. If she was ever lucky enough to marry she knew her man would have no other choice but to ask Hector first. Old fashioned beliefs may have disappeared in the last few decades but she could always count on her brother and Dominic to make sure the traditions were upheld.

Shorty shuffled around everyone in the kitchen to settle beside Dom, "Looks like you're really stuck with us."

He shrugged, his ear turned toward the living room, "You ever been told you're like a tumor that can't be removed?"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too - _Hermano_," she smiled widely. _(Brother)_

"You know, you and Mia are going to be the most looked after ladies around here," Letty said, sliding an arm around her waist and hugging her side.

Shorty laughed and looked over her shoulder at Vince. Not even having "two" over protective brothers could keep her from the love of her life. She was going to utter another smartass comment when the sounds of tearful happiness floated into the kitchen. It would have been polite for them to give the happy couple a few minutes longer of alone time but belonging to the Munoz Izquierdo and Toretto family pretty much voided alone time. Family was meant to be celebrated as a group, especially something this special.

Her brother and future sister emerged into the kitchen, their clasped hands held high with tears streaking Mia's beautiful face. Whoops went up and the happy couple was rushed from all sides. They accepted hugs and well wishes gratefully, smiles wide enough to crack their cheeks across their faces. Shorty leant against the fridge and watched as Mia picked up Brer and talked with him quietly. She didn't know the specifics of their conversation but grinned when Mia started crying again, nodding her head and hugging him fiercely to her chest. Her little boy already had his new Aunt wrapped around his finger.

"Let me get in on all this love!" Shorty shouted, barreling into the crowd.

The two teams spent the next hour congratulating Hector and Mia as well as themselves. By the time they had all calmed down enough to discuss dinner and break out the board games everyone was famished. She wasn't sure who decided and placed the order but she was thankful it hadn't actually fallen on her shoulders to figure it out. She was still completely focused on the happy couple when Vince hugged her from behind, nudging her hair away from her neck with his nose, "Don't get any funny ideas, Lil' Coyote."

She snorted and leaned back into his embrace, "Don't worry, darling. You'll never get the permission of both Hector and Dom."

"I'll decide."

"Is that right?" she asked, turning in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck, twisting her fingers in his soft hair.

"You know it," he answered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen. "We're going to get the chow," he called over his shoulder.

Shorty sat on the stairs and slipped her boots onto her feet, while Vince dug through the pile of discarded shoes to find his own. "Mami! Tia Mia," Brer stopped to allow a giggle at the accidental rhyme, "says I can carry the rings!"

"Well who else would she trust that much? You got the most important job," she answered, adding, "Just don't tell Lalia," under her breath.

"Okay," Brer replied, as he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, you little monster."

With a soft tap on the bum she sent him back into the kitchen to rejoin the fun while they made a quick trip to the strip mall to grab the Thai food.

"What am I? Chopped meat? I don't get an I love you?" Vince joked, shutting the front door behind him and unlocking his car.

They slid into the car and she was a little taken aback by the sudden quiet surrounding them. The realization hit that this would most likely be the last real alone time they'd get until after the wedding. She knew without a doubt that starting the following day Mia would set her and Letty on wedding tasks. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she knew Mia would likely have them at it as soon as she and Vince returned with the take out. And really, she was more than glad to help. Her only brother was finally getting married!

Shorty smiled to herself as Vince pulled into traffic and shot around a slow moving truck. If only her parents could see them now. She liked to believe that they'd be proud of her and Hector.

"What you thinking about?"

"Just mi Papi and Mami. It's really too bad they won't get to see Hector walk down the aisle. Get him drunk at his bachelor party, you know, all the good stuff."

"They will. Just from a different vantage point," he smiled.

He clasped his hand in hers, his happiness spreading through her fingers like a warm fire on a cold night. This was her life. It may have been messy for a few years but it had finally become something so perfect she sometimes found herself breathless with awe.

Vince brought her hand to his lips and placed it against his lips and held it there, a content smile on his face before placing it back in her lap gently and shifting the car into a new gear. He glanced at her again as he approached the lights and smiled that smile she loved so much. "I'm never letting you get away, Lil' Coyote. You're mine."

She grinned slowly, her lips stretching back, lifting in the corners until a bright light burst through his window and bore down on them. Shorty uttered a short scream, her eyes widening in shock and fear. Vince blinked at her in surprise as the world shook around them. The screech of metal twisting and rubber sliding against pavement rocked her into oblivion.

The smell of burnt rubber awoke her slowly. Her brain throbbed and her breath hitched in her throat painfully. The pain was unbearable and this only confused Shorty even more. She tried to drag in one excruciating breath after another until her eyesight slowly settled into tangible images. Bright lights blinded her as she tried to look at her surroundings. The pounding in her head continued while she tried to pull her hand up to her skull. It hung limply, resting on the ground amid pearly pieces of glass. Again the confusion blasted her until the she pulled the memory of Vince's surprised eyes and the glowing lights together.

Broken glass littered the roof of the car below her, and her breath burst forth in a panic. Finally realizing she was upside down and still strapped in, she thrashed around as uselessly as her broken arm. Her right leg was wedged under the crushed dash making it virtually impossible to use her leg strength to push herself out of the chair. She croaked "Vince!" while gazing down at her broken arm.

Shorty reached her good arm up to untangle her hair from the seatbelt, trying to shift in her seat. "Come on V, we need to get out of here."

"My hair is caught, God damn it," she muttered to him, as she pulled as hard as she could. It held tight for a moment longer before it fell around her face lightly. She pushed it back from her face as much as possible and looked at her newly wet hand. It was sticky and red, and smelled faintly metallic when she brought it to her nose. Again the panic set in when she realized it was blood, and it was her own blood. "Vince, I'm bleeding. My head hurts."

He remained quiet as she struggled pitifully to control her rising panic. She knew she had to get out of the seatbelt but was too scared to unbuckle herself. Landing on her already bleeding head or dead arm would likely cause more damage, so she looked around the roof of the car trying to find her cell phone. It sat among the broken glass just out of reach. Stretching her arm as far as possible pulled at her torso and she coughed violently, her hand automatically coming up to her mouth. The taste of pennies swarmed her taste buds and she looked at her hand in awe.

Blood littered her palm. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew enough to know that coughing blood was never good. "I… I –I need to get out of here, V. You need to grab my phone."

Again Shorty looked up at her lap. Reaching up the seatbelt she pushed on the released as hard as she could. When she didn't immediately fall out of the seat she huffed impatiently. "Vince, would you just grab the phone?"

When he failed to answer again she gently turned her head to the drivers side, "Vince, seriously, we need Mia." The idea of ruining Hector and Mia's special evening tugged at her heartstrings. But thoughts of them vanished the second she saw him.

His beautiful blue eyes stared at her blankly. "Vince?" she gasped, the name catching in her throat uncomfortably. He only continued to stare at her without blinking.

"V?"

Shorty knew then why he hadn't answered her. Why he hadn't tried to get her to safety. Why he'd let her panic. Had he been able, he would never have let her hurt. Her well being was the only thing that mattered to him. He loved her. She knew all of this, even as she took in the darkly hypnotic pool of blood below his head, the neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Stains of blood ran down his face from his ears and somewhere at the back of his skull. She watched, horrified, as the drops leapt from his forehead and swanned dived into the pool below.

Time seemed to slow down and pause into an absurd calm. Vince was gone. Taken from her before she'd had enough time with him. And the knowledge of that kept her immobile. The only thing she could do was stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Lady!"

She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the love of her life, but in that time the pain had disappeared. She no longer hurt.

"LADY!"

Shorty slowly turned from Vince to look through her broken window at the man who was yelling. He was lying on his stomach shining a flashlight into face. "What's your name?" he asked, his eyes quickly darting towards Vince.

"Don't look at him," she answered softly, turning away from the new comer and blocking him from her mind. The only thing she wanted to focus on was the man beside her. She knew he was gone but she couldn't stop herself from hoping that he'd spontaneously take a breath and smile at her. Prove to her that everything wasn't falling apart and they'd be okay.

Even as the pallor of his skin turned ashen she knew he wasn't coming back for her. He was never coming back for her.

"Lady, what's your name?" the intrusive man asked again, trying to draw her attention away from Vince. She ignored him as best she could and lifted her good arm painfully towards his face. The back of her fingers trailed across his cooling cheek and the blood upon his skin smeared grossly. She reached down and tugged his heavy arm up until she could grasp his hand.

His callused hand was as tough as always but this time it didn't close protectively around her own, providing her with the comfort she so desperately wanted. She placed his palm flat against her face, nuzzling it gently as the first tears left her eyes and dripped off her forehead to the ground. "I - I don't hurt anymore – I don't," she murmured softly, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

She held his hand to her lips a moment longer before whispering, "I love you, Ol' Coyote," and letting oblivion take her.

* * *

><p><em>One year later….<em>

Shorty leaned against the thick oak tree, staring into the feathery green above her head. The wind whistled through the leaves softly, whispering sweet stories to her that she couldn't quite make out. The whispers always seemed to follow her around these days. Sometimes she thought she could pull meaning from them but it always seemed to flit away on a breeze. It didn't matter anyways; she was only focused on one person anyways. Brer. Her beautiful son. So old for his age, now more so than ever.

She knew they'd be here any moment. And she hoped there'd be no tears, because she couldn't stand to see him in pain. The last year had seen him cry enough. Had seen them all cry enough. Hector, Letty, even Dom had shed rivers of tears. Her tears alone had stalled after she'd told Vince she'd loved him one last time. There was nothing left in her except to keep a protective watch over Brer.

He had grown huge in the year since the accident. Shot up like a bean pole. Quickly filling in like his father had at his age. He'd turned six that year but she couldn't remember it clearly. She'd been there, standing off to the side out of the way, watching silently with a smile on her face. He'd blown out his candles and looked up at her, telling everyone that his wish had been for his Mami to be happy again. She could see the collective swallows around the room, stoppering their grief again on his very special day. But he'd just kept smiling at her serenely.

Brer had always been an old soul, and since that fateful day when she'd lost Vince, it'd become even more prominent. He'd comforted everyone including her, though it'd really been him who'd needed it more. But it was as if he knew something she did not. Knew that one day he'd see her happy again and they'd see Vince again.

Shorty was still thinking about Brer when he and Leon crested the hill, hand in hand. It still blew her mind how alike they looked. She could see now that his mannerisms were slowly talking on the same identity as his fathers. They had the same spring in their step, the same slow smile that he flashed at her when he caught sight of her.

She waved to him and pushed her weight off the tree, stepping out from under the shade of the leaves. Leon carried a small bouquet of flowers and Brer carried a small blue Maxima hot wheel toy. He dropped his father's hand and carefully picked his way to the two small tombstones set side by side.

Having never seen them herself, it didn't stop her from accepting that they belonged to Vince and another of his family members. He'd spoken so rarely of his mother, but she assumed they'd laid him to rest near her. And unable to handle his death, Shorty hadn't gone to the funeral and she'd blocked out any mention of his passing. In her head, it was as if it'd never happened. She had effectively erased that day simply because she couldn't accept that he'd left her.

She yearned to join Brer and Leon but held back. "I've been looking for you."

Shorty glanced over her shoulder as Vince came around the tree she'd been leaning against and stopped beside her. "You found me," she said, drinking him in. The fact that she was talking to a dead person didn't disturb her at all. That day, exactly one year after they'd all lost Vince, was as good a day as any to lose her mind. She turned back to her son and his father as they knelt in front of the graves.

From where they stood, she could see the tears silently roll down Leon's face as he placed the flowers against the ground. He spoke softly to Brer who nodded thoughtfully before swinging his gaze towards her again. "He's gotten big."

"That'll happen."

Vince nudged her shoulder softly, "You're a hard person to track down."

"I haven't left."

"I know. That's why I'm here. It's been a year, Shorty. It's time."

"I'm not ready," she answered, turning towards the blue eyes she loved so much.

"We never are."

She sighed deeply, turning back to the son who valiantly tried to divide his attention between the father beside him and her, who was always at a distance now. Brer's eyes flickered to Vince then back to her as he answered something Leon said.

"Who's grave is beside mine, Shorty?" he prodded gently.

She answered, "Mine," even as her mind thought _your mother_. Her eyes dropped to the ground she stood on and she dug the toe of her left boot into the soft earth beneath her. The leaves rustled above her and the wind whispered again. "What will happen to him?"

"They'll both be fine. You have to stop watching out for them. They have each other. He's going to grow up to be a good man. Leon will raise him right, and you know Letty will kill him if he doesn't." Vince picked up her hand, entwining his fingers with hers and squeezed tight.

Shorty looked down at the huge paw wrapped around her small hand and felt Vince's warmth seep into her. She'd longed for it so desperately since she'd pressed his cold palm against her cheek the night he'd died. Finally she'd gotten back what she'd been missing so terribly. "I missed you," she said.

"We have to get going."

"I knew you'd come back for me," she answered, turning back to their graves. "One day."

Leon stood slowly, brining his fingers to his mouth then pressing them on each stone in turn. She could read his lips as he said, "I love you," and she wished she could answer him. Tell him that they missed him too, and more importantly, that he was doing everything right with Brer. Because Vince was right, Leon was a good man, and their son would never be anything but. Brer placed the blue Maxima on top of Vince's stone before Leon scooped him into his arms.

They turned away, making their way back to the hill that would carry them out of sight. Shorty felt the desperate pull to go with them, to follow and make sure they were alright. It felt like her heart was tethered to Brer's and it ached to watch him getting further and further away from her reach. But Vince tugged her gently against his chest and wrapped his arms around her middle to keep her from running after them. "I'll always come back for you."

"What if he forgets me?" she wondered anxiously.

Brer turned back towards them just then as if hearing her question, resting his chin on Leon's shoulder as they descended the hill. Her heart ached painfully until her baby boy smiled widely at her and mouthed, "I love you, Mami and Vince!" He raised a hand to them, winked, and then disappeared behind the hill with his father.

"He won't. Trust me, baby, no one will forget you. It'd be impossible." Vince released her from his grip and gave her a playful shove as they turned away from the hill and walked towards the tree. The leaves parted and the sun beamed down on them as they slowly meandered their way to wherever they were going, "Wait till you meet Tupac, he's an absolute gem."

"Seriously? You met him?" she gasped, taking his hand in hers again. "Oh man! Do you know who really killed JFK?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he smiled.

"What's Babe Ruth like?!" Shorty asked excitedly, as slowly their images faded from the world in which their teams and her son carried on without them.

"Babe Ruth? I figured you'd want to know all about James Dean."

"He was such a babe," she grinned back.

"You wouldn't leave me for him anyways, so I'm not worried," Vince answered, swinging their hands between them.

She sighed dreamily, "Of course I wouldn't."

"Shorty," he warned. "I waited a whole lifetime for you."

"I wouldn't," she said, completely dead panned. "Would I lie to you?" Vince smiled widely, picking her up swiftly and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his roughly, making up for a year of separation, "Don't answer that," she laughed.

And here ends the story twelve years in the making. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed along the way. The kind words will never be forgotten.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Happy's Princess, JerZeeSkyLine, , ILoveAnime89, musicluver17, JuneBug672, wrestlenascargirl, demonpixie1, sweetkiwi604, and sugarvogue for the wonderful reviews! Shout out's to Alice. , ConsultingDetectiveInTraining, DADDY'S PRINCESS1998, DarkStorm00, dontdrinkmyjuice, Elmo96, JenksGirl, LegalAddiction20, Snake Whisperer, damonadark-hunterfan69, kori.666, lovesbooks2089, lindsaymeatsix, sugarvogue, twiightgirl099, xPoisonApplex660, BIGballofrubberbands, Camillia Vincent, ItsTheCatsPyjamas, JuneBug672, MaxCale, TiaraDanielle, Tired of The Lying, acechica, fanifction101010, jessaniah, jjchickybabe, sweetkiwi604, for the alerts and favorites.


End file.
